Amantes del Escándalo
by Soniard
Summary: Un hombre. Una mujer. Te retarán... te excitarán... y cambiarán para siempre tu vida. Viuda y pueblerina, Esme no conoce los placeres de ser mujer y va a Londres, accidentalemente encuentra a Carlise, viudo, abogado y londinense que quiere saber de las necesidades de una mujer. Saltarán chispas de pasión?.MA.ADAPTACIÓN
1. Argumento

**Amantes del escándalo - Robin Schone**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Casada a los quince y viuda a los cuarenta y nueve, la pueblerina Esme Platt sólo ha conocido los deberes de una esposa y madre, y nunca las alegrías de una mujer. Decidida a ampliar sus horizontes se atreve a irse sola a explorar Londres en toda su sensual gloria...

Un exitoso abogado, ahora viudo y londinense, Carlisle Cullen, sabe qué es el deber pero nunca ha conocido la pasión. Se une a una exclusiva sociedad que se dedica a discutir las relaciones sexuales —pero hablar de los placeres de la carne es algo distinto de experimentarlo—. Entonces Esme Platt, accidentalmente entra en una de las reuniones y aporta sus ideas al Club de los Hombres y las Mujeres sobre las necesidades que tiene una mujer, lo cual hace que Carlisle ponga en práctica sus teorías...

* * *

_Hola nuevamente, para aquellas que hayais leído Llanto de pasión, sabeis que ésta novela va antes, cronólogicamente hablando, no pasa nada por haberlas leído a la inversa, pero si no la has leído, Robin Schone escribió primero esta y los acontecimientos que ocurren al final de Amantes del escándalo dan inicio a Llanto de Pasión, pero aún así son independientes. Personalmente no soy imparcial con Robin Schone me encanta como escribe y los temas que escoge, desde luego ésta novela tiene unas criticas muy buenas. En la siguiente página . ?id=499&nombre=robin-schone obtendreis más información sobre su obra. Espero que esta adaptación os guste tanto como Llanto de Pasión, me llevará subirla más días que la otra porque es más extensa pero igual de intensa._

_ADVERTENCIA: Robin Schone es una autora especializada en novelas romántico-eróticas , yo lo que voy a hacer es adaptarta con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo perteneciente a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad **NO LA LEAS**. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo sigue siendo que conozcais la obra de una de mis autoras favoritas._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Veía el mundo que lo rodeaba con los ojos de una mujer.

La araña de gas de cinco globos. La mesa de caoba de más de seis metros.

Los doce miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Un doctor, un banquero, una publicista, una maestra, un estudiante, una sufragista, un arquitecto, una filántropa, un periodista, un contable...

Fijó la mirada en el abogado que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. Canas plateadas escarchaban en las sienes su pelo crespo y castaño; unas líneas pertinaces salían de sus fríos ojos color avellana.

La verdad se impuso ante él con toda su fuerza.

Durante veinticuatro años de matrimonio, su esposa fue la perfecta ama de casa y madre. Y luego murió.

Sola.

Cayó sin vida bajo las ruedas de un carruaje.

Y él jamás llegó a conocer a la mujer que había adoptado su apellido y le había dado dos hijos. Nunca conoció sus temores, sus sueños, sus necesidades.

Al pensar en el individuo de pelo escarchado de plata y fríos ojos color avellana, cayó en la cuenta de que ése era el hombre al que su esposa solía ver todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno. Se encontraba todos los días con un desconocido. Carlisle Cullen. Esposo, padre, abogado, asesor de la Reina.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe. La puerta de caoba chocó contra la pared cubierta por un papel tapiz color burdeos y el ruido despertó a Carlisle de su ensimismamiento y le hizo volver a la realidad.

La mujer causante del alboroto se había quedado paralizada en la entrada, con la mano extendida para intentar coger de nuevo el pomo que se le había escapado. Un sombrero de paja redondo enmarcaba aquel rostro en el que la madurez había dejado sus marcas. Su exuberante pelo color caramelo le cubría las sienes. Su abrigo de terciopelo a cuadros verdes, la falda a juego y la blusa de seda también de color verde eran prendas característicamente femeninas.

No era la clase de mujer que intentaba esconder su sexualidad. Era evidente que no era miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

El chirrido de una silla surcó el aire del salón. La mujer miró cómo la puerta de caoba rebotaba al chocar contra la pared.

Tenía las manos pequeñas y las cubría con guantes de cabritilla.

En cualquier momento una de aquellas manos cogería el pomo de la puerta, y la mujer se alejaría de allí. Era una desconocida, tanto como su esposa lo había sido para él. Y nunca sabría...

Carlisle la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué desea una mujer?

Estas ásperas palabras rebotaron en la araña de gas.

No habló como el caballero educado que normalmente era en público, en los tribunales o en la cama. Habló como un hombre cualquiera: con un tono de voz autoritario y severo.

La tristeza que se reflejaba en la mirada de la mujer se convirtió en sorpresa. En aquel mismo instante, su mano enguantada rodeó el pomo de bronce de la puerta.

—¿Cómo dice?

Habló con voz clara. Un sutil acento campesino suavizaba su ligero dejo de refinamiento.

No era londinense.

No tenía ninguna importancia saber de dónde era. Carlisle no buscaba el perdón de una persona de la buena sociedad, buscaba la honestidad de una mujer.

—¿Desea una mujer las caricias de un hombre?

Su esposa solía hablarle de los chismes más recientes, de sus obras benéficas y de sus hijos. Los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres discutían en sus reuniones diversos temas relacionados con la biología, la historia, la filosofía y la sociología del sexo. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez habían reconocido la existencia de las necesidades humanas más básicas.

Pero Carlisle tenía necesidades. ¿Acaso aquella mujer también?

Escudriñó su cara con una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Desea una mujer acariciar a un hombre?

Los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres estaban horrorizados. Aún no entendían la diferencia entre sexología y sexualidad.

—¿Las mujeres sienten repulsión por el sexo del hombre?

Las ruedas de un carruaje que pasaba chirriaron. Desde la calle llegaban los débiles acordes de una polca alemana.

En la sala de reuniones cubierta de papel tapiz de color burdeos reinaba un silencio absoluto.

—¿Qué es exactamente —insistió en preguntar Carlisle— lo que una mujer desea en un hombre?

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de la mujer, algo que Carlisle no había visto nunca.

—Le presentamos disculpas, señora, en nombre del señor Cullen. —La censura en la voz del hombre era evidente—. Como puede usted ver, estamos en medio de una reunión privada. Si puedo indicarle el camino...

Inmediatamente, ella apartó la mirada de Carlisle para posarla en Mike Newton, el hombre que acababa de intervenir, fundador y presidente del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Ella abrió la boca... quizá para aceptar las disculpas que aquel hombre le daba en nombre de Carlisle. O para pedir que le indicaran el camino a la sala que quería visitar, una exposición en la que ningún hombre le impondría sus indeseadas necesidades masculinas.

—Le presento disculpas, señora, en nombre del señor Newton —dijo implacablemente Carlisle—. Él olvida que el objetivo del Club de Hombres y Mujeres es hablar de las relaciones sexuales.

La mujer dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia él.

—La doctora Tanner —Carlisle señaló a la mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda con un breve movimiento de cabeza— cree ciegamente en la teoría de Darwin sobre la selección sexual; mientras que al señor Biers —señaló al contable que se encontraba a su derecha—, le interesa más la tesis de Malthus acerca del control demográfico. La señora Black —señaló a la filántropa que estaba sentada al lado derecho del contable— es una experta en el tema de la composición erótica en la naturaleza muerta.

—Señor Cullen, esto es totalmente inadmisible...

—Si no me hubiera usted interrumpido —Carlisle hizo caso omiso de la reprimenda de la publicista. Era una mujer guapa, pero su belleza no le afectaba—, en este instante estaría dando una conferencia sobre el divorcio en la ley inglesa. ¿Le interesa a usted este tema?

La mujer cerró el puño de su pequeña mano enguantada.

—No, gracias...

—¿Le interesa la teoría de Darwin sobre la selección sexual?

—No conozco muy bien las teorías del señor Darwin. —Un color rosado oscuro tiñó sus mejillas—. De verdad, debo...

_Marcharme._

Pero Carlisle no podía permitir que se marchase, al menos hasta saber si el breve parpadeo que había visto en sus ojos era el resultado de una necesidad femenina o el reflejo de la titilante luz de las lámparas de gas.

—¿Le interesa el arte erótico?

Él conocía la respuesta antes de que ella abriera la boca. Era la única contestación que una mujer decente podría dar.

—Nunca he visto ninguna obra de arte erótico...

—¿Le gustaría ver obras de este tipo?

La mujer se sobresaltó. Al mismo tiempo, se oyó un coro de voces exclamando:

—¡Señor Cullen!

—Señorita Randall... —Carlisle se volvió hacia la anémica maestra que citaba floridos párrafos de viejas novelas francesas y los calificaba de metáforas eróticas—. ¿Ha visto usted alguna vez una tarjeta postal francesa?

Las estrechas ventanas de la nariz de la señorita se pusieron moradas.

—¡Señor!

Carlisle miró a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban sentados rígidamente erguidos, diez de ellos en sillones con respaldo de forma ovalada y el periodista en una silla de ruedas. Había investigado a todos los miembros antes de unirse a aquel círculo conformado por cinco hombres solteros, cinco chicas célibes y una mujer casada cuyo esposo prefería la inconsciencia que le brindaba el alcohol al consuelo que podrían proporcionarle los brazos de una mujer.

—Hemos discutido el simbolismo sexual en el arte. —Recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los jóvenes vestidos con entallados trajes de lana de color oscuro, muy parecidos al suyo, y luego a las chicas con sus atuendos conservadores y sombreros también oscuros—. Pero ¿cuántas de las damas aquí presentes han visto una pintura o una fotografía cuyo único propósito sea despertar el deseo sexual?

Ruborizadas, las mujeres miraban la pared que se encontraba detrás de Carlisle... las notas sobre el divorcio en la ley inglesa cuidadosamente apiladas junto a su mano izquierda... o la mesa de caoba; pero en cualquier caso, evitaban mirarlo a los ojos.

Sabían cómo responderle a un caballero asexuado, pero no sabían cómo contestarle a un hombre que respiraba sensualidad.

—Estamos aquí para hablar de sexología, señor —dijo Jessica Stanley de manera cortante. La pluma blanca de su sombrero negro apuntaba hacia el techo como un poste indicador señalando en dirección al cielo—, no de pornografía.

Él escudriñó con la mirada a la sufragista de veintisiete años que idolatraba a Josephine Butler, la esposa de un pastor que había hecho una exitosa campaña en contra de la Ley de Enfermedades Contagiosas, partiendo de la base de que ésta permitía que los hombres disfrutaran el sexo sin sufrir. En los siete meses que Carlisle había sido miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, no había visto ni una sola vez una chispa de calidez, de deseo o de curiosidad brillar en los ojos de aquella mujer.

—¿Nunca ha querido saber usted qué excita a un hombre, señorita Stanley? —preguntó sin apasionamiento.

Los frígidos ojos verdes de la mujer se clavaron en la pared que se encontraba detrás de él.

—No.

Ella creía esta mentira.

Hacía siete meses Carlisle también la habría creído.

Buscó con la mirada a la mujer de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué opina usted, señora? ¿Le gustaría ver una tarjeta postal francesa? —Carlisle recordó el oro con el que le había pagado a su amante y las joyas que le había regalado a su esposa. En ambos casos no se trataba más que de compensaciones que les había dado por soportar sus caricias—. ¿O acaso piensa usted que las mujeres sienten una repulsión natural por todos los objetos que despiertan el deseo sexual en un hombre?

Las pestañas de color ambarino de la mujer proyectaban sombras en sus mejillas. Tenía pómulos muy elegantes.

Clavó su abrasadora mirada en la mano izquierda de Carlisle. Se quedó mirando fijamente su alianza matrimonial, insignia de respetabilidad.

El matrimonio había allanado el terreno a muchos hombres para conseguir cargos políticos.

Carlisle se preguntó qué le había aportado el matrimonio a su esposa. ¿Una posición social? Como hija del primer chambelán del Tesoro, ya ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en la sociedad antes de casarse con él.

¿Qué le había aportado el matrimonio a la elegante mujer que en aquel instante miraba fijamente la mentira que rodeaba su dedo? A ella le complacía la seguridad que le brindaba el hecho de saber que un hombre la protegía, ¿pero disfrutaba satisfaciendo el deseo de un hombre?

—Creo, señor —dijo finalmente la mujer con toda calma, subiendo lentamente las pestañas para mirarlo a los ojos—, que su mujer sería la persona más indicada para responder a sus preguntas.

Dio un paso atrás, ocultando su rostro con el redondo sombrero de paja.

—Mi esposa está muerta.

Estas palabras hendieron el frío aire de la primavera.

Ella se detuvo, levantando la cabeza bruscamente.

La mirada de Carlisle estaba esperando la suya.

—Nunca sabré cuál de mis caricias la excitaba ni cuál desdeñaba. Nunca sabré cómo le fallé, ni siquiera si le fallé. Nunca sabré qué necesitaba, porque nunca se lo pregunté.

—¿Por qué no?

La respuesta fue breve.

—Porque tenía miedo —dijo Carlisle.

Los gritos ahogados de las mujeres acogieron esta confesión. Un hombre podía hacer o decir lo que quisiera, siempre que no admitiese que sentía miedo.

—Aún tengo miedo.

Las protestas de los hombres contrarrestaron los gritos ahogados de las mujeres.

—Pienso que...

Carlisle hizo caso omiso de la objeción del contable.

—Tengo cuarenta y siete años, y nunca he experimentado la pasión de una mujer.

—¡Señor Cullen! —exclamó la sufragista, intentando vencer con su voz el silbido de la araña de gas.

—Necesito saber que no es demasiado tarde.

La mujer de pelo color caramelo permaneció inmóvil. La expresión de su rostro se había petrificado.

—Necesito saber que los hombres y las mujeres tienen las mismas necesidades.

Un portazo en el piso de abajo hizo temblar la mesa de madera.

—Necesito saber que puede haber sinceridad en las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

Se oyó en la calle un grito breve y apremiante.

La soledad que acosaba cada instante de la existencia de Carlisle se desplegó frente a él.

—Necesito saber que un hombre y una mujer pueden vivir en la misma casa y acostarse en la misma cama y ser mucho más que unos simples desconocidos.

Se oyeron murmullos saltando de un lado a otro de la mesa de caoba. Los susurros de las mujeres eran sofocados por las fuertes exclamaciones de los hombres: «¡Yo nunca...!». «¡Pero bueno...!». «¡Cielo santo!».

—¡Señor Cullen, por favor! —La voz de Mike Newton se abrió camino por entre aquella confusión de gritos y murmullos—. No hay necesidad de hacer semejante melodrama.

—Estoy hablando con toda franqueza, señor Newton —replicó Carlisle. Cada una de las fibras de su ser estaba concentrada en la mujer que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta—. ¿A usted la ofende la sinceridad, señora?

No le costó mucho trabajo interpretar lo que se ocultaba en sus ojos: incertidumbre.

—Intento que no me ofenda.

—¿A usted le da miedo su sexualidad, o es más bien la sexualidad del hombre la que le asusta?

—Señor, no puedo responderle en nombre de todas las mujeres.

—No espero que haga tal cosa.

Él sólo quería que le diera su respuesta, la respuesta de una mujer a la pregunta de un hombre.

—No estoy segura de qué me está preguntando —dijo ella, saliéndose por la tangente.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante, retándola a ser una mujer de carne y hueso, y no un dechado de virtudes femeninas.

—Le estoy preguntando si desea que un hombre la acaricie.

El crujido de un papel puso de relieve su desafío.

—Le estoy preguntando si siente repulsión ante la idea de que un hombre necesite las caricias de una mujer.

Las pupilas de la dama se dilataron, haciendo que la oscuridad se tragara toda la luz que había en sus ojos.

Carlisle no se dio por vencido.

—Le estoy preguntando si permanece despierta por las noches anhelando la satisfacción que los hombres piensan que las mujeres decentes no desean.

La palabra desean resonó en la habitación.

Se oyó la lana rozar contra el rechinante cuero en el momento en que las seis mujeres se inclinaron hacia adelante para oír a un miembro de su sexo reconocer lo que ellas tenían miedo de admitir.

—No deseo las caricias de cualquier hombre —la suave voz de la mujer era ligeramente enfática, resuelta. Su mentón se puso rígido—, pero sí me gusta que me acaricien.

La emoción oprimió el pecho de Carlisle, pues vislumbraba una esperanza en esta respuesta.

—¿Le gusta acariciar a un hombre? —preguntó él—. ¿Dar placer tanto como recibirlo?

La mesa de madera crujió cuando los cinco hombres se inclinaron hacia adelante para oír mejor la respuesta.

Ella respiró hondo. Su abrigo a cuadros verdes se agitaba sobre sus voluptuosos pechos.

—No creo que a todos los hombres les guste que les den placer.

Ésta no era la respuesta que Carlisle estaba esperando.

La pregunta que ella había hecho antes se escapó en aquel momento de sus labios.

—¿Por qué no?

Los recuerdos ensombrecieron su rostro.

—De ser así, un hombre no le pediría perdón a una mujer por tocarla.

Carlisle sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Él le pedía perdón a su mujer cada vez que metía en su cama.

Le pedía perdón cuando se contenía para no abrumarla con su masculinidad. Le pedía perdón cuando guardaba silencio para no asquearla con sus jadeos ni con su primitivo gruñido al llegar al orgasmo.

Sus sexos se tocaban, pero ellos no.

Cada orgasmo que Carlisle había experimentado era contrarrestado por la certeza de que su esposa no lo había compartido con él. Era su deber someterse a los deseos de su marido. Era su deber procrear. Ese deber los había convertido en desconocidos.

—Le inquieta no haberle dado placer a su esposa —dijo inesperadamente una voz femenina.

Carlisle la ignoró. No apartaba su mirada de la mujer de ojos verdes.

—No hace falta que una mujer permanezca despierta por las noches anhelando la satisfacción de su deseo. Las mujeres también tenemos manos y dedos —afirmó ella, levantando la barbilla para desafiarlo a que la juzgara—. No necesitamos que un hombre nos dé placer. Somos perfectamente capaces de darnos placer a nosotras mismas.

Horrorizado, Carlisle sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Dijo usted que quería saber si las mujeres tenían las mismas necesidades que los hombres —prosiguió ella—. Pienso que sí.

El lejano Big Ben tañó, indicando que había pasado media hora.

—Creo que hay mujeres que esperan mucho más del matrimonio de lo que sus maridos son capaces de darles. Igualmente, creo que hay hombres que desean mucho más de lo que sus esposas son capaces de dar. No creo que ni los unos ni los otros tengan la culpa de ello.

El dolor que Carlisle había sentido antes se reflejaba en aquel momento en los ojos de la mujer.

—Dice usted que necesita saber si puede haber sinceridad en las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. Pienso que los dos acabamos de probar que, en efecto, esto es posible. Que tengan todos un buen día —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza de manera cortante.

Tras haber abierto la puerta del deseo femenino, la cerraba de nuevo en aquel momento.

—Usted le tiene miedo a su sexualidad —dijo él, provocándola.

El movimiento de la puerta que se cerraba se detuvo en aquel preciso instante. La mujer alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—Tengo cuarenta y nueve años —una sonrisa iluminó de manera inesperada su rostro, arrugando la suave piel alrededor de sus ojos—, y he estado casada durante treinta y cuatro. Tengo cinco hijos y ocho nietos. Le aseguro, señor, que no he tenido tiempo de tenerle miedo a mi sexualidad.

No necesitó añadir que tampoco había tenido tiempo para explorarla.

Carlisle no compartió la sonrisa que ella tan generosamente le ofrecía.

Ella se había casado a los quince años. Entonces él tenía trece y se encontraba estudiando en Eton.

Por el rabillo de su ojo derecho vio centellear un brillo metálico: el destello de unas gafas plateadas.

Ángela Webber, una estudiante perpetua de treinta y seis años, no podía apartar la mirada del enigma que se encontraba en la entrada.

¿Qué llevaría a aquella mujer a hablar con tanta sinceridad frente a doce desconocidos? Ni siquiera los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres se atrevían a hablar con aquella franqueza entre ellos.

—Usted no es de Londres —dijo él bruscamente.

En un primer instante una sonrisa hizo brillar los ojos de la mujer; al instante siguiente el recelo hizo que se ensombrecieran.

—No.

Carlisle había sido abogado durante demasiado tiempo como para no reconocer aquella mirada. Esa mujer se estaba ocultando; pero ¿de qué?

Él utilizó a propósito el apelativo que designaba a la metrópoli que atraía como una llama tanto a jóvenes como a viejos, a pobres como a ricos.

—¿Por qué vino usted a la Ciudad de los Temibles Placeres?

—Quería tener la oportunidad de pasar una temporada entretenida —dijo ella con repentina reserva—, e incluso divertida.

Carlisle la atacó sin misericordia.

—¿Sin su esposo?

¿Acaso había ido a Londres a buscar a un hombre que no pidiera perdón por acariciarla?

¿Podría culparla por ello?

Ella retrocedió.

—Soy viuda, señor.

Una viuda que no guardaba luto.

La juventud de Carlisle había estado llena de aspiraciones. La de ella había estado llena de niños. ¿Ansiaba experimentar, ahora que era una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años, todas las cosas que no había vivido cuando era una chica de quince?

¿Había oído hablar del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, y —así como él hacía siete meses— esperaba aprender allí algo sobre la pasión?

—Usted ha respondido a todas mis preguntas —dijo Carlisle, buscando resueltamente su mirada—. ¿Qué le gustaría preguntarle a un hombre?

Su labio superior, ligeramente más carnoso que el inferior, le temblaba.

—Si me lo permite, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

Ninguna otra mujer había hablado jamás con él de su sexualidad, ni le había preguntado nada acerca de la suya.

Carlisle quería que ella le hiciera preguntas. Quería ser algo más que un desconocido para una mujer.

—¿Qué quiere preguntarme? —inquirió Carlisle en voz baja.

El color rosado oscuro que teñía las mejillas de la mujer se extendió por todo su rostro.

—¿Puede, por favor, decirme dónde está el baño?


	3. Capítulo 2

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

_Si os apetece oir música buscad "Perdóname" de Pablo Alborán ( watch?v=8EFMojiDY2k) para mi son las 23:30, me apetece algo suave y me encanta como canta este chico y la voz de Carminho en esta canción es espectácular._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Esme abrió la puerta del baño.

Y aquel hombre estaba allí, clavando sus fríos ojos color avellana en los suyos. ¿Qué hacía en el pasillo, junto a la puerta del baño? ¿Acaso estaba esperándola?

Durante un paralizante segundo el vehemente deseo que henchía sus pechos le impidió respirar: el deseo de ser joven; el deseo de ser bella.

El deseo de ser la mujer que necesitaba claramente aquel caballero del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Siguiendo una pauta ya conocida, la puerta rebotó con fuerza contra la pared. Esme cogió el pomo con una mano, mientras sostenía su bolso con la otra.

Mordiéndose los labios para impedir que volviera a repetirse en el pasillo la escenita del salón, dijo:

—No puedo cerrar el grifo.

A Carlisle se le iluminó la cara. Dando un paso adelante, le dio su paraguas para que lo sostuviera.

—Permítame ayudarla.

Esme vaciló un instante. Era un hombre atractivo. ¿Habría pensado que estaba coqueteando con él?

¿La habría oído orinar?

Tras soltar el pomo de la puerta, cogió con cautela el paraguas. Sus enguantados dedos rozaron una piel varonil.

El calor de las manos de Carlisle traspasó la cabritilla y recorrió todo su brazo.

Él no soltó el paraguas.

Sorprendida, Esme alzó la vista.

Medía un metro setenta y cinco centímetros. No estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre fuese media cabeza más alto que ella. Él estaba tan cerca, que sus labios quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. Su labio superior era delgado, y el inferior carnoso; ambos parecían tan suaves como pétalos de rosa.

De repente, la mujer se dio cuenta de que le estaba bloqueando el paso. En aquel mismo instante, él soltó la empuñadura de madera del paraguas.

Esme se hizo a un lado. El paraguas era como una pesada ancla.

Él desapareció por la puerta que conducía al baño y volvió a salir unos segundos después. Su cartera de cuero negro se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro.

Involuntariamente, Esme dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. El hombre llevaba pantalones negros de lana entallados, que se ceñían a sus piernas largas y musculosas.

—El grifo del agua caliente se atasca con bastante frecuencia —dijo.

El débil rugido de la sangre que de improviso empezó a latir en los tímpanos de la mujer amortiguó ligeramente su voz.

—Sí —dijo Esme, alzando bruscamente la cabeza.

La bufanda de seda que se aferraba al abrigo de lana de Carlisle era excesivamente blanca. ¿Qué podía decirle una mujer a un desconocido después de haberle confesado que deseaba que la acariciaran, pero que no necesitaba a un hombre para obtener placer? Con fría formalidad, le devolvió el paraguas.

—Gracias.

Inclinando cortésmente la cabeza, ella dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Demasiado tarde comprendió que estaba caminando en la dirección equivocada.

Oyó pasos tras de sí. Resonaban en el suelo de madera.

El hombre la estaba siguiendo... ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo quemaba a Esme.

Las puertas cerradas fueron testigos mudos de su dilema.

Esme se detuvo. El hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella también lo hizo.

Asustada, giró sobre sus talones.

—¡Señor Cullen!

Esme miró a derecha e izquierda. Había muchas puertas a ambos lados del pasillo.

La voz de Carlisle era tan vehemente como su mirada.

—¿Sí?

El aliento le olía a caramelo.

Estaban apenas a diez metros de unas escaleras. El encargado del museo, que se encontraba justo en el piso de abajo podría oírla si gritaba. Debía de haber gente detrás de todas aquellas puertas cerradas... La oirían gritar, en caso de que necesitara ayuda. No era en absoluto necesario que su corazón latiera con tal violencia, como si intentase abrirse paso entre los encajes de su corsé.

—Señor Cullen —repitió ella, bajando la voz—, ya le he pedido perdón por haber interrumpido su charla.

—No hace falta que me pida perdón —dijo él con indiferencia. Nada había cambiado en su mirada, aún penetrante y aguda—. No me interesa el tema del divorcio en la ley inglesa.

Cuando ella pidió que le indicara dónde se encontraba el baño, todos los miembros del Club habían soltado una risa nerviosa, pero aquel hombre ni siquiera se había inmutado.

—Señor, ya le he contestado a muchas más preguntas de las que una dama debería responder.

Él entrecerró sus ojos rodeados de ojeras.

—¡A usted la ofende la sinceridad!

—En absoluto —negó ella en el acto. Y no supo si estaba mintiendo o no—. Es simplemente que nunca antes le había dicho a un hombre que yo... —las palabras «me doy placer a mí misma» se le atascaron en la garganta. Se puso derecha—. Perdone usted, señor, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tal extremo de sinceridad.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero usted es un hombre —arguyó ella.

Los hombres tienen mucha más libertad que las mujeres.

—Nosotros también tenemos manos y dedos —respondió él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Esme.

—Usted no me está ayudando a sentirme menos avergonzada, señor Cullen.

Una vez más el rostro de Carlisle, de rasgos finamente cincelados bajo el sombrero de copa de seda negra, se iluminó como si contara con una fuente de luz independiente.

—Entonces compartiré la vergüenza con usted, reconociendo que yo también me doy placer a mí mismo.

El horror que una confesión semejante debería provocar nunca se hizo presente.

Él tenía manos elegantes. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados. Uno de ellos ostentaba una alianza matrimonial no muy diferente de la que ella lucía en su dedo anular.

—Yo no soy su esposa, señor —dijo ella con dulzura.

Esme se había bajado de un tren en la estación Victoria hacía apenas tres semanas, y allí había presenciado el primer milagro londinense: la electricidad. Un globo de cristal que se encontraba encendido se había apagado repentinamente. No se produjo ningún chisporroteo de advertencia, ni el debilitamiento gradual de un fuego.

En aquel preciso momento comprendió qué había iluminado anteriormente el rostro de aquel hombre: su sonrisa. Y ahora ésta había desaparecido, se había desvanecido tan rápidamente como la luz eléctrica en la estación Victoria.

—¿Cree que le hice todas esas preguntas porque me recuerda usted a mi esposa? —preguntó él llanamente.

Como quería ver su cara iluminarse de nuevo y sabía que ella era la causa de su regocijo, respondió:

—¿No es así?

—¿Acaso le recuerdo yo a su esposo?

—No —dijo Esme con toda sinceridad—. En absoluto.

Su marido se habría horrorizado profundamente al oírle confesar que se masturbaba, mientras que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella ni siquiera había pestañeado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué respondió a mis preguntas?

El aroma de caramelo era más fuerte que el olor a humedad del museo. Bajo su tentadora dulzura se alcanzaba a percibir un tufillo a benceno.

Había llevado su abrigo a la tintorería hacía unos pocos días.

—A lo mejor —dijo ella de manera impulsiva—, porque de donde yo vengo un hombre nunca le preguntaría a una mujer cuáles son sus deseos.

—¿Dónde vive usted?

En Kerring, Sussex. Iba a decirlo, pero no lo hizo.

Aunque no era una mujer con mucha experiencia en las cosas de la vida, Esme sabía que una dama no debía decirle a un desconocido dónde vivía.

—En un pequeño pueblo del sureste —respondió al fin, intentando eludir la pregunta.

Una risa distante, más una vibración que un sonido, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—¿Y piensa usted que los hombres que viven en los pequeños pueblos del sureste —su mirada era demasiado intensa, su cuerpo demasiado ardiente—, no tienen las mismas necesidades que los hombres que viven en Londres?

—Creo que no hay mucha tierra que cultivar en Londres —dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Los hombres de la vida de Esme —su padre, su esposo y sus dos hijos— habían sido todos granjeros que aguantaban el dolor con estoicismo.

A diferencia de aquel hombre.

—De modo que sí —dijo ella, levantando tímidamente la cabeza—, a lo mejor los hombres del campo son diferentes de los hombres de la ciudad.

—¿Qué le piden los hombres de su pueblo a una mujer?

—Le piden la mano en matrimonio —Esme esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su tímido y dulce marido, cuyas necesidades habían sido tan simples como la tierra que trabajaba con tanto esfuerzo—. No se espera ni se exige nada más de ellos.

—Pero supongo que usted necesitaba mucho más que eso.

—No —dijo ella en voz baja, negando enfáticamente que su esposo la hubiese desatendido de alguna manera—. No necesitaba nada más.

Se oyó un sordo aplauso en una de las habitaciones del fondo del corredor.

En efecto, había gente en algunas de las salas que flanqueaban el pasillo.

—Son sus ojos —dijo él de improviso.

Esme parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Tiene usted los ojos tan diáfanos como los de un niño. —La mujer lo miró con curiosidad; los ojos de ese hombre no eran diáfanos, eran oscuros y fríos—. No hay ningún fingimiento en ellos —añadió Carlisle.

Hacía muchos años, muchos más de los que quería recordar, que ningún hombre elogiaba sus ojos, o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca para darle las gracias, para corregir lo que había dicho: «No tengo los ojos diáfanos, los tengo claros»... En cambio, dijo:

—Usted huele a caramelo.

Cerró la boca de inmediato. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de este comentario.

—Las sesiones del tribunal son muy largas —la expresión de su rostro era enigmática—. Los caramelos me ayudan a aliviar el tedio. Es un vicio que he adquirido.

Así que ese hombre llevaba caramelos al tribunal a hurtadillas... ¿Al tribunal?

—Sólo dos tipos de hombres frecuentan las salas de un tribunal: los criminales y sus víctimas —se oyó Esme decir a sí misma, y no supo si lo estaba diciendo en broma o completamente en serio. Carlisle había dicho que su esposa había muerto. ¿La habría matado él? Ella no conocía Londres ni la gente que la habitaba. ¿Qué clase de personas exactamente se hacían miembros de un club que tenía como objetivo explícito discutir las relaciones sexuales?—. ¿A cuál de los dos pertenece usted?

La cara de Carlisle se iluminó. Habló con un tono de voz neutro.

—La gente a veces confunde a los abogados con criminales.

Esme nunca había conocido a un abogado.

El regocijo que sintió por haber logrado poner la luz en su rostro de nuevo se desvaneció de inmediato. Aunque él no era ni un criminal ni una víctima, una mujer había muerto. Era evidente que él lamentaba mucho esta pérdida.

—Le ruego que acepte mis más sinceras condolencias.

La oscuridad que se reflejaba en los ojos de Carlisle absorbió la compasión de Esme.

—¿Por qué no exigió usted que un hombre hiciera algo más que pedir su mano en matrimonio?

¿Por qué una chica de quince años no tenía la sabiduría de una mujer de cuarenta y nueve? ¿Por qué una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años no tenía el cuerpo de una chica de quince?

—Quizá no se deba exigir más de las demás personas, señor Cullen, hasta no haberse exigido más a uno mismo.

El rostro de Carlisle se ensombreció.

—Usted dijo que había venido a Londres en busca de entretenimiento.

—Sí —dijo ella, agarrando con fuerza su bolso. ¿Qué quería aquel hombre de ella?—. Eso dije.

—¿Y le ha parecido entretenido?

—Sí.

Esme no estaba mintiendo. Había visitado docenas de parques, museos y lugares curiosos, y aún le quedaban muchos más sitios por explorar.

—¿Le pareció entretenido el Club de Hombres y Mujeres?

—Me pareció —«vivificante, aterrador», pensó— interesante —dijo.

—Entonces podría parecerle interesante hacerse miembro.

Se oyó un ruido sordo, seguido de otro un instante después. Un revelador golpeteo acompañaba los pasos de una persona.

Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras de madera, alguien que se apoyaba en un bastón.

—Señor Cullen —el corazón de Esme palpitaba con fuerza—, ¿me está usted sugiriendo que me haga miembro de su club?

Las cortas y negras pestañas de Carlisle ocultaron sus ojos.

—Sí.

Las pupilas de Esme se dilataron en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

Él era un abogado de mundo. Ella no era más que una simple abuela. No tenían nada en común.

—Porque usted es la única mujer que he conocido que tiene el valor de admitir que necesita obtener satisfacción sexual.

Las caras horrorizadas de cinco hombres y seis mujeres pasaron fugazmente por la memoria de Esme.

—No creo... —empezó a decir ella tragando saliva, consciente del calor y la humedad que impregnaban sus guantes de cabritilla y de la carne entre sus muslos, que nunca volvería a estar húmeda— que los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres estén preparados para el tipo de sinceridad que está usted proponiendo.

—_Au contraire__._

Esme sabía que ésta era una expresión del francés, idioma con el que todos los londinenses educados salpicaban sus conversaciones.

—A la señorita Webber le pareció muy estimulante su franqueza.

Esme se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Quién es la señorita Webber?

—La secretaria.

Esme recordó a la mujer delgada y morena que llevaba gafas con montura plateada y agarraba su gruesa pluma estilográfica de plata como si fuese una cuerda de salvamento.

—¿Cómo sabe usted que mi sinceridad le pareció estimulante?

—Porque me lo ha dicho.

Esme tomó el aire que el aliento de aquel hombre había calentado.

—¿Hablaron ustedes de mí?

Los ojos de Carlisle no expresaron arrepentimiento alguno.

—Sí.

Los vacilantes pasos que subían las escaleras resonaban en los oídos de Esme.

La sola idea de que hubieran hablado de ella, y que hubiesen pensado que era «estimulante», la emocionaba y consternaba a la vez.

—¿Y qué pensarán...? —Esme calló un momento. Los hombres de la ciudad no solían invitar a las mujeres del campo a hacerse miembros de clubes privados con el fin de hablar de su sexualidad—. ¿Qué pensarán el señor Newton y los demás miembros?

—Yo quiero que usted esté allí. —La oscura mirada del abogado era inescrutable—. Eso es todo lo que se requiere, que un miembro del club la presente.

El pálido rostro de Esme se reflejaba en las negras pupilas que se encontraban apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de sus ojos. Ninguna arruga lograba verse en el reflejo. Sólo el tamaño de sus pechos afeaba esta imagen juvenil.

—Yo soy de campo, señor Cullen. No tuve una institutriz, ni tampoco asistí a una escuela propiamente dicha.

Esme había sido educada por un pastor mal pagado y su trabajadora esposa en una escuela que contaba con una sola aula. Las teorías de Darwin y de Malthus no formaban parte del plan de estudios. Aprendió a leer, a escribir y a hacer operaciones matemáticas sencillas (todo lo que una chica del campo necesitaba saber para poder administrar un hogar confortable).

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle al Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—La educación no tiene importancia —dijo él.

Casi habría podido creerle al levantar la vista y mirar sus ojos oscuros, pero sabía que las cosas no eran así. La educación separaba a los hombres y a las mujeres tanto como la edad, el dinero y la experiencia.

—Nosotros no aprendimos nada acerca de la pasión en la escuela.

La pasión.

Esme sintió un gran pesar por la juventud que ya había perdido y por el placer que el abogado se había negado a sí mismo.

—Usted quiere que una mujer le enseñe todo lo relacionado con la pasión —dijo, hablando casi en susurros.

—Sí.

La imagen de su esposo apareció de repente ante sus ojos. Falleció tranquilamente mientras dormía. Su muerte fue tan discreta como lo había sido su vida. Ella perdió el calor de su cuerpo tan súbitamente como el crepúsculo desaparece en la noche.

—Mi primer hijo nació cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. —De manera inesperada quiso que él entendiera por qué estaba visitando su ciudad.

Durante treinta y cuatro años sus risas y sus lágrimas fueron provocadas por las alegrías y los sufrimientos de sus seres amados.

—No puedo hablarle de la pasión —buscó su apesadumbrado rostro, queriendo que ese hombre supiera que ella no entendía plenamente el significado de esa palabra—, porque nunca la he experimentado. Sé cómo ser esposa... madre... abuela... pero no sé cómo ser mujer.

Pudo ver en sus ojos que la había comprendido.

—Pero quiere ser mujer —dijo él en voz baja, con su aliento tan cortante como una lima.

El ruido que hacían los pasos vacilantes se transformó, pues en aquel momento atravesaban el suelo de madera en lugar de subir por las escaleras.

Un inexplicable nudo en la garganta hizo que Esme se atragantase.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Quiero ser mujer.

Quería reír con su propia risa, llorar con sus propias lágrimas. Vivir una vida propia. Sólo por una vez.

—Me preguntó usted si me recordaba a mí esposa —dijo él de improviso. Sus ojos se habían tornado tan oscuros que Esme quiso alejarse de allí.

—Sí —pero ya no quería saber la respuesta.

Cuando dos desconocidos se conocen intentan entablar una conversación agradable. Pero aquello no era una conversación, ni tampoco era agradable: eran las confidencias de carácter íntimo que se hacían un hombre y una mujer.

—Yo estuve casado veinticuatro años.

La fría dureza de su mirada no le permitió a Esme alejarse de allí.

—Ella murió al sufrir un accidente en el carruaje en el que viajaba, mientras yo leía un expediente ante la Cámara de los Comunes.

Los pasos cada vez más cercanos retumbaban en los oídos de Esme.

—Me había dicho que iría a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero nunca supe qué —siguió contándole él, sin expresar emoción alguna—. Quise llorar su muerte, pero cuando miré su cuerpo yaciente, sólo vi a una desconocida.

Esme quiso consolar al abogado, pero no le salían las palabras.

—Quizá se diese placer a sí misma, quizá no. Nunca lo sabré. Me dio dos hijos. Yo antes pensaba que eso es lo que nos hace hombres... tener una esposa, darle hijos y ser el sostén económico de la familia.

Previendo lo que él se disponía a decir, una mano invisible oprimió el corazón de Esme.

—Pero no es así —dijo él crudamente.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pensaba que mi ambición beneficiaba a mi familia —añadió con la mirada fija en el pasado—. Pero no era así.

El desaliento de su voz hizo que a ella se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo pensaba que era un hombre.

El pasillo que los rodeaba desapareció para ellos.

—Era esposo, padre, abogado...

Esme no quería sentir el dolor que empezaba a surgir en su pecho, ni oír aquellas palabras que le erizaban la piel.

—Pero no un hombre —concluyó él.

—Pero usted quiere ser hombre —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Señora Platt.

Esme se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y su sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos del abogado. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta de la existencia del pasillo que los rodeaba, y de que la privacidad no era más que una ilusión.

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

El encargado del museo, un hombre delgado y de baja estatura que tenía entradas en el pelo canoso y cuyo rostro el sufrimiento había surcado de arrugas, estaba mirándolos, apoyado en un bastón de ébano. Él era la persona que había subido penosamente las escaleras.

—Señor Cullen —dijo, saludando amablemente con la cabeza al hombre que se encontraba junto a Esme. Su voz resonaba con fuerza en el oscuro corredor—. Buenos días, señor, señora.

—Señor Raoul.

El abogado habló con voz serena, como si no acabara de estremecer todos los cimientos de la vida de Esme.

¿Acaso el encargado del museo había oído lo que decían?

El cuerpo de Esme estaba inclinado hacia el abogado. ¿Qué habría pasado si él no los hubiese interrumpido?

Esme se obligó a sonreírle.

—Buenos días, señor Raoul.

El encargado del museo era uno de los pocos londinenses que ella conocía. Pese a que era un hombre educado, en ningún momento la había tratado con arrogante condescendencia debido a que ella no había recibido una buena educación.

—Señora Platt —la miró con el ceño fruncido—, la estaba buscando. Le ruego que me disculpe. Me temo que la disertación del profesor Pearson (_ wiki/Karl_Pearson_) sobre fósiles prehistóricos ha sido cancelada.

Los ojos profundamente tristes del hombre no le lanzaron una mirada socarrona. Sus demacrados labios no adoptaron un aire despectivo. No había condena alguna en su refinada voz.

—No sabe cuánto lo lamento.

—Yo hablaré en su lugar. Voy a dar una charla sobre mi viaje a Roma. Me honraría usted con su presencia.

—Gracias, pero me gustaría pasar una tarde tranquila en casa.

Esme sentía frío y calor a la vez, como una chica que está a punto de hacerse mujer.

Se sentía deseable, deseosa.

O quizá estuviese sintiendo simplemente los efectos del cambio.

—Desde luego —respondió distraídamente el encargado del museo—. Si me disculpan, debo ocuparme de la instalación de la linterna mágica. Pienso enseñar unas diapositivas, ¿sabe? Que tengan ustedes un buen día.

—Usted también, señor Raoul —dijo Esme, pero él ya había pasado de largo por su lado, dando taconazos con sus zapatos y golpeando con su bastón el suelo de madera.

El cuerpo del abogado ardía y temblaba junto a ella.

—Señora Platt.

Ya sabía su nombre.

Esto no debía cambiar mucho las cosas, pero sí lo hacía. Una dama anónima podía hablar de sus deseos íntimos con un desconocido, pero no una viuda de cuarenta y nueve años que respondía al nombre de señora Platt.

—Dígame, señor Cullen —dijo Esme con fría formalidad.

El cálido aliento del abogado le hacía cosquillas en el oído.

Carlisle se puso frente a ella. Su bufanda de seda blanca brillaba en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo.

—De modo que le interesan los fósiles prehistóricos.

Los pasos del encargado del museo se alejaban cada vez más.

Los taconazos en el suelo de madera eran seguidos del golpecito seco del bastón.

No. No le interesaban...

—Sí. —Esme alzó la cabeza para mirar al abogado a la cara, retándolo a burlarse de ella—. Así es.

Él sopesó sus palabras en silencio.

Una superflua susceptibilidad hizo que ella se enfadase.

—Una mujer tiene derecho a interesarse por cosas distintas de su familia y su hogar.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle en voz baja—, por supuesto.

El ala de su sombrero no le permitió a Esme ver la expresión de su rostro. ¿Reflejaba comprensión o lástima? ¿Acaso pensaba que porque había perdido a un hombre anhelaba la atención de otro?

—Yo no estoy coqueteando con usted, señor —declaró Esme enseguida.

Tragó saliva. Ya era demasiado tarde para retirar lo dicho.

—Yo tampoco estoy interesado en coquetear con usted —replicó él con toda tranquilidad.

Se oyó a lo lejos el sonido hueco de una puerta cerrándose.

No, a los hombres no les interesaban las mujeres maduras. Les gustaban las chicas jóvenes y sin experiencia. Las mujeres que pudieran darles hijos, no las madres que ya tenían nietos.

Esme había entendido las necesidades básicas de su marido, pero no entendía a aquel sofisticado abogado.

Su franqueza la obligaba a asumir la verdad.

Por otra parte, la muerte había puesto fin a la vida a la que aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado. Él necesitaba rehacer su vida.

—No sabía que fuese posible que un hombre y una mujer hablaran de esta manera —los fuertes latidos de su corazón apenas le permitieron a Esme oír su propia voz.

La emoción que sintió el abogado hizo que su cara se iluminase fugazmente; poco después, una oscura sombra hizo desaparecer esta luz.

—Yo tampoco.

La sien izquierda de Esme latía a un ritmo inexorable.

Sentía temor, fascinación.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre la sexología y la pornografía? —preguntó ella con voz titubeante.

—Sí. —No había vacilación alguna en su voz, ninguna duda en su mirada.

Esme no había oído nunca la palabra sexología, tampoco había visto ninguna imagen pornográfica. ¿Cómo podría saber si —o cuándo— se cruzaba la barrera que separaba estos dos términos?

El chirrido apagado de un objeto de madera rozando otro del mismo material le crispó los nervios.

¿Hasta qué punto podían ser realmente sinceros entre ellos un hombre y una mujer?

—Usted me hizo una pregunta —dijo ella espontáneamente. Su voz resonó en el corredor vacío.

—Le he hecho muchas preguntas. —Aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, de improviso se volvieron cautelosos—. ¿A cuál de todas alude usted?

Los músculos de la garganta de Esme se tensaron.

—Usted me preguntó si sentía repulsión ante la idea de que un hombre necesite las caricias de una mujer.

—¿Y cuál es su respuesta? —preguntó él con frialdad.

A Esme le empezó a picar el pelo de la nuca.

—No, señor Cullen, no siento repulsión.

No pensaba que hubiese nada repulsivo en el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

—¿Y le gustaría ver una tarjeta postal francesa? —siguió preguntando él.

Ella recordó la total falta de expresión de sus ojos cuando le preguntó a la señorita Stanley si alguna vez había querido saber qué excitaba a un hombre. Recordó la fría hostilidad que vio en la mirada de la chica cuando respondió que no.

Esme recordó también su cara de curiosa vulnerabilidad al preguntarle si sentía repulsión por los objetos que despertaban el deseo sexual de un hombre.

Un gran bullicio llegó hasta el pasillo: carcajadas de hombres y risitas ahogadas de mujeres. Les quedaba poco tiempo juntos.

—Sí —dijo ella, agarrando con fuerza su bolso. Los taconazos de las personas que se acercaban eran cada vez más amenazantes, y el olor a caramelo más tentador—. Me gustaría mucho ver una tarjeta postal francesa.

La cara del abogado se iluminó. No había burla alguna en su mirada.

—El sábado que viene, señora Platt.

Un bastón mordisqueó el tobillo derecho de Esme. Los severos ojos oscuros de aquel hombre hicieron que sus pies se quedaran clavados en el suelo.

—A las dos en punto —dijo él. Su voz era apenas audible en medio de la creciente algarabía.

Alguien le dio un codazo en un costado. La ballena que revestía el corsé no protegió a Esme del doloroso golpe.

Se alejó de la hechizante vehemencia del abogado, y enseguida desapareció en medio de la impetuosa oleada de hombres y mujeres.

Hombres y mujeres jóvenes. Hombres y mujeres educados.

Hombres y mujeres que aún no habían experimentado las incertidumbres de la mediana edad.

Los sentimientos encontrados que se arremolinaban dentro de ella alcanzaron un punto álgido.

Él quería ser hombre. Ella quería ser mujer.

¿Por qué no aceptaba su invitación?

Esme se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a sus deseos.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

No veía al abogado por ninguna parte.

Durante un momento Esme se sintió abrumada por los empalagosos olores de perfume y aceite de macasar; al momento siguiente se encontró sola; el aire era frío y tenía olor a almizcle, y la oscuridad era cada vez más profunda. Entretanto, una hueste de zapatos —los puntiagudos tacones del calzado femenino, y los más sólidos del masculino— daban taconazos al bajar las escaleras de madera.

Se preguntó cuál de todos aquellos sonidos producidos por los tacones al tocar el suelo de madera pertenecería al abogado.

Esme se lamió los labios. Durante un fugaz momento le supieron a caramelo. Poco después, el silencio se tragó el retumbante eco de los pasos.

La soledad le oprimió el corazón.

Le dijo al abogado que Londres le había parecido una ciudad divertida. No le dijo que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola como en Londres, rodeada de desconocidos.

Tampoco le dijo que cada día que pasaba en aquella ciudad se convertía cada vez más en una desconocida para sí misma.

Dando pasos lentos y cautelosos, como si en lugar de caminar sobre la sólida madera, lo hiciera sobre frágiles sueños, Esme salvó la distancia que la separaba de la barra de madera de la barandilla. Estaba seca y dura. El cuero que rodeaba su cuerpo, en cambio, estaba húmedo y suave.

Cada vez que daba un paso... cada vez que su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo... Esme pensaba en el abogado y en las confidencias que habían intercambiado.

Había dicho que era viudo desde hacía siete meses. ¿Por qué no le habría preguntado a ella cuánto tiempo hacía que era viuda?

Había reconocido que solía buscar placer con sus propias manos, y Esme se preguntó cómo tocaría un hombre su carne para darse placer.

Una cabeza de color pardo rojizo se erguía ante ella.

Esme se detuvo en el descansillo de mármol y levantó la cabeza para contemplar un cuello largo y cubierto de manchas de color naranja que terminaba en un par de orejas de forma triangular.

Antes de viajar a Londres, nunca había imaginado que existiera una especie de animal más grande y de aspecto más exótico que el elefante que todos los años se presentaba en la feria rural de Sussex. No obstante, allí se encontraba dicho animal, tres veces más alto que ella.

De repente sintió que, aunque la jirafa estuviese muerta, tenía una gran afinidad con ella. Este animal también se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar. Quizá hubiera incluso tenido crías y se hubiese visto obligada a dejar a sus nietos llorando su partida.

Se inclinó para intentar establecer el sexo de la jirafa, pero no logró ver genitales de ningún tipo.

Frunció el ceño. No era posible que aquellos majestuosos animales no procrearan. El elefante de Sussex, pese a que estaba castrado, ostentaba aún el distintivo de su sexo.

Se acercó más...

Sintió unos ojos clavándose en ella y de inmediato interrumpió su examen.

Al recordar de manera súbita dónde se encontraba —en un museo público— y qué estaba haciendo exactamente —mirando con ojos escrutadores debajo de la panza de una jirafa que medía más de cinco metros—, Esme se irguió de un salto.

Un hombre delgado que llevaba un abrigo de lana de color gris oscuro y un bombín de fieltro se quedó mirándola de manera bastante significativa... primero mientras ella bajaba de manera poco elegante los escalones que le quedaban... y luego al posar sus pies en el suelo de mármol.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

El hombre tenía unos ojos preciosos. Relumbraban como brillantes de color verde esmeralda.

Su cara, enmarcada por hirsutas patillas rojizas, era completamente inexpresiva. La cartera de color burdeos que sostenía en su mano derecha no se movía lo más mínimo.

Plenamente consciente de la situación de ventaja en que la situaban los ocho centímetros de altura que le llevaba, y de la desventaja que representaban su edad y su peso, Esme abrió la boca... ¿para decir qué?

En el campo, los hombres y las mujeres veían el sexo de un animal como algo completamente natural, aunque no veían su propio sexo de la misma manera. En la ciudad, los hombres y las mujeres se referían a la pechuga del pollo como el «pecho» del ave y a una pata de cordero como la «pierna».

No había nada que ella, una mujer criada en el campo, pudiese decir para justificar sus acciones ante un caballero criado en la ciudad.

Esme cerró la boca y se alejó de allí.

Susurros apagados surcaron el sonido hueco que hacían sus pasos al retirarse.

Pasó frente a una armadura abollada, un sarcófago romano desportillado y un fósil prehistórico ennegrecido por el carbón de turba.

Una puerta de vidrio y latón surgió imponente frente a ella.

Una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un sombrero de paja redondo, un abrigo de terciopelo a cuadros verdes y una falda a juego apareció en la puerta. Esme se detuvo, extendiendo una de sus manos enguantadas, y miró a través del reflejo que le devolvía el vidrio.

Una muchedumbre de hombres, mujeres y niños recorría el museo; un río de bombines de colores oscuros y sombreros de pluma. Mientras miraba a través del vidrio enmarcado en latón, un ómnibus cubierto de anuncios publicitarios paraba frente al museo y dejaba salir otro torrente de londinenses.

Nadie la saludó con la mano. Nadie la señaló con el dedo para censurarla. No había ni un solo hombre... ni una sola mujer... ni un solo niño que la conociera.

Había una gran dosis de soledad en el anonimato que se vivía en la gran ciudad, pero había también libertad. A nadie le importaba lo que hiciera una mujer de mediana edad.

Enderezó la espalda y los hombros.

El abogado había dicho que Londres era la Ciudad de los Temibles Placeres. Esme se negaba a creer que algún placer pudiese parecerle aterrador.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

Capítulo 5

Dídima Bartle.

Carlisle sabía su edad: treinta y un años. Sabía dónde había nacido: Oxford, Inglaterra. Sabía que la acusaban, junto a Félix Keaton, farmacéutico de veintiséis años, de envenenar a su marido.

Carlisle no conocía a la mujer —sus sueños, sus deseos—, pero conocía la ley.

Su vida no dependía de la justicia, sino de dos hombres. El fiscal de la Corona intentaría demostrar que ella era culpable, y Carlisle que era inocente. Como si fuesen los directores de una obra de teatro, ellos regirían los sentimientos de todos los hombres y mujeres que asistían al juicio: los obreros sentados junto a miembros de la clase media en la tribuna que dominaba el banquillo de los acusados; la alta burguesía sentada en los puestos privilegiados que se encontraban a la izquierda del estrado.

Al amparo de una mesa semicircular, Carlisle se movió despreocupadamente en el duro banco de madera reservado para los abogados, y metió la mano en la cartera de cuero que apoyaba contra su larga y flaca pierna. De inmediato, sus dedos encontraron un conocido montón de papeles retorcidos.

El fabricante de caramelos —un hombre de ingenio sardónico que tenía un puesto frente al Palacio de Justicia— envolvía las golosinas de Carlisle en los papeles sueltos de las leyes aprobadas por el Parlamento.

Una extraña punzada le traspasó el pecho.

La sorpresa que se reflejó en la cara de la viuda Platt cuando él le dijo que era abogado fue reemplazada de inmediato por un sentimiento de placer. La profesión de Carlisle había suscitado muchas reacciones a lo largo de los años, pero nunca deleite.

Se irguió tras coger un caramelo. Se preguntó si ella ya habría ido al Old Bailey. Construido en el lugar que ocupaba la antigua prisión de Newgate, el Palacio de Justicia era una de las atracciones turísticas mas visitadas de Londres. Innumerables castigos, mutilaciones, torturas... escenas de una época en la que a un acusado recalcitrante se le podía convencer conforme a derecho de declararse culpable, así como incontables muertes en la hoguera y ejecuciones en la horca, marcaban su historia.

Carlisle recordó las palabras de un abogado conocido como el señor Jones que, en 1871, escribió en su libro Personajes londinenses y el lado gracioso de la vida en Londres:

El Old Bailey, aunque muy mal situado, es un edificio maravillosamente compacto. A usted lo pueden retener allí desde que comete un crimen hasta que es procesado. Lo pueden juzgar, sentenciar, condenar a muerte, ahorcar y enterrar allí mismo con todas las comodidades que se requieren en estos casos. No hace falta que usted salga del edificio en ningún momento, excepto cuando tiene que ir al patíbulo. De hecho, una nueva ley ha eliminado incluso esta excepción, y ahora no hay ninguna necesidad de salir de las cuatro paredes del edificio. Se ha construido un patíbulo en el patio adoquinado que separa el Palacio de Justicia de la prisión. Es como si usted fuese juzgado en el salón de su casa, retenido en la antecocina y ahorcado en el jardín de atrás.

Carlisle tuvo presente que la última ejecución en la horca había tenido lugar frente al Old Bailey. El juicio, recordó al ver al joven abogado que representaba a Félix Keaton hojear nerviosamente un fajo de papeles, se había llevado a cabo en la misma sala en la que se encontraban en aquel momento. Carlisle tenía entonces dieciocho años. Su padre había instaurado una acción judicial contra un tal Michael Barrett, un feniano acusado de causar una explosión en la prisión Clerkenwell con el fin de liberar a dos correligionarios. El acusado fue ahorcado el 26 de mayo de 1868.

El verdugo oficial aquel día fue Calcraf, un anciano de barba blanca que llevaba un casquete negro y un levitón de paño fino.

El acusado, un irlandés de veintisiete años, nunca dejó de decir que era inocente, incluso cuando se encontraba en el patíbulo, pálido pero sereno, con una soga alrededor de su cuello. Dos mil hombres, mujeres y niños abuchearon, gritaron y cantaron _Rule Britannia_ y _Champagne Charlie_ en el momento en que su cuerpo caía.

El padre de Carlisle creía en la inocencia del irlandés. Pero su trabajo consistía en llevar la acusación, no en defenderlo.

Su padre, reflexionó Carlisle mientras toqueteaba suavemente el caramelo, había sido muy bueno en su trabajo. Casi tan bueno como él.

Se oyó una tos seca en medio de la abarrotada sala.

Cuando le recordaron que estaba haciendo esperar al juez, el joven abogado sacó de un tirón una hoja del montón de papeles que había estado revolviendo.

—Su señoría. Antes de que el tribunal continúe procesando a los a... acusados —dijo, atorándose con las palabras. La cara se le había puesto roja y la voz le temblaba de los nervios—. Me presento ante usted, su señoría, con el fin de hacer una petición en nombre del señor... es decir, en nombre del... del acusado Keaton. Su señoría conoce las declaraciones del acusado... al igual que —inhaló profundamente. La nuez de Adán se le salió del collar de su almidonada camisa blanca— ... mis distinguidos amigos el señor Masen, representante de la Corona y... y el señor Cullen, el abogado de la señora... de la señora Bartle, la acusada. Por obvias razones, y por supuesto, sin olvidar que no es mi intención retrasar la sesión del día de hoy, pido en nombre de mi cliente que los dos a... acusados sean juzgados por separado.

Las ropas crujieron. Los bancos de madera dejaron escapar un gemido de protesta ante la carga adicional que representaba para ellos el movimiento nervioso de aquellos cuerpos. Ni los trabajadores, ni la clase media, ni la alta burguesía querían oír hablar de peticiones; querían oír hablar de sexo, crímenes, asesinatos y mutilaciones.

—Entiendo perfectamente sus razones, señor Caius —dijo el juez con sequedad. Aquella cara de rasgos severos enmarcada por una peluca blanca primorosamente arreglada para formar veintitrés hileras de rizos, resultaba algo siniestra. Parecía un faraón sin barba—. Son evidentes para cualquier persona que haya leído las declaraciones.

Carlisle también entendía perfectamente y preveía la petición que el abogado hacía en nombre de Félix Keaton: el amante de Dídima Bartle sería mucho más útil de testigo que de cómplice.

Los reporteros daban rápidos trazos de carboncillo sobre el papel para intentar representar todo lo que sucedía. Al día siguiente, los periódicos de Londres exhibirían innumerables escenas sacadas del teatro del tribunal.

Carlisle se preguntó si la viuda Platt leería lo que publicaban los periódicos sobre el juicio de Bartle y el papel que él representaba. ¿La expresión de su rostro sería de placer la próxima vez que se encontraran? ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que significaba ser un abogado? ¿Se sentiría desilusionada al saber que defendía a una asesina?

—Su señoría —dijo Carlisle con fingida indiferencia—. Estoy de acuerdo con la petición hecha por mi distinguido colega, por las razones que usted ha previsto.

Unos hostiles ojos verdes apresaron la mirada de Carlisle.

Él se quedó inmóvil un momento.

Edward Masen, el fiscal de la Corona, tres años menor que Carlisle, miembro del Parlamento y también representante de la reina, ostentaba una corta peluca blanca, muy parecida a las que llevaban Carlisle y el joven abogado, y bigotes rojizos al estilo de lord Dundreary.

Carlisle se había enfrentado a él en el tribunal en numerosas ocasiones, y nunca le había demostrado ningún sentimiento distinto de la fría cordialidad propia de un abogado de la acusación.

El fiscal de la Corona enseguida apartó la mirada de Carlisle. Habló con un tono de voz frío y moderado.

—No hace falta, su señoría, que el tribunal delibere sobre esta petición. Después de estudiar el caso detenidamente, mis estimados colegas y yo decidimos que no hay pruebas suficientes que presentar para pedirle al jurado que declare culpable al acusado, y ya hemos decidido juzgar a los dos inculpados por separado. Luego de su comparecencia, no pensamos proporcionar ninguna prueba en contra del señor Keaton.

Carlisle desestimó el fugaz resplandor de hostilidad que alcanzó a ver en la mirada del fiscal. Fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, el enfado ya había desaparecido.

Ambos sabían que no había margen para sentimientos externos dentro de un tribunal de justicia.

El juez farfulló una respuesta entre dientes. Se reservaría su opinión hasta que se hubiese emitido un fallo en el caso contra Dídima Barde.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo al banquillo de los acusados con el rabillo del ojo. Dídima Bartle, cuya cara pálida podía verse con toda claridad gracias a la favorable disposición de las lámparas de gas, miraba al suelo. Un sombrero negro le cubría el pelo; el cuello de su vestido negro estaba a punto de estrangularla.

Toda su vida quedó compendiada en el expediente que su abogado había preparado, y que en aquel momento se encontraba en el pequeño montón de papeles que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de caoba frente a Carlisle.

Su matrimonio con un tendero adinerado había sido concertado por un padre dominante. No se había pagado dote alguna por ella, aunque sin duda su padre había obtenido grandes beneficios gracias a este arreglo. Ahora él le daba la espalda a su hija.

¿Dónde se encontraría Dídima Bartle en aquel momento si se le hubiese permitido elegir un marido? Carlisle nunca se había preguntado su valor en el mercado del matrimonio: se había casado muy joven, y era un hombre rico. ¿Acaso su esposa habría preferido que otro hombre hubiese pedido su mano?

Una voz desconocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—... le informo a su señoría que yo soy amigo íntimo del señor Keaton.

Poniéndose en guardia de inmediato, Carlisle dirigió la mirada hacia la tribuna del jurado. Centró toda su atención en el miembro del mismo que acababa de hablar.

—Eso no lo inhabilita en absoluto —dijo el juez, reprendiendo al jurado.

—Aunque la Corona no exprese su opinión al respecto —intervino el fiscal—, yo me permitiré decir que no cabe duda de que el señor Keaton puede presentarse como testigo. Sin embargo, no es conveniente que un amigo suyo sea miembro del jurado. Por este motivo, en nombre de la Corona, le pediré al caballero que abandone la tribuna.

Carlisle observó detenidamente al jurado en cuestión. Su pálido rostro estaba enmarcado por un par de patillas, y tenía la amplia frente cubierta de gotas de sudor.

Quizá fuese amigo de Félix Keaton, o quizá no. Lo cierto era que no quería formar parte del jurado.

¿A qué hombre le gustaría pensar que una mujer había estudiado y planeado el asesinato de su esposo incluso mientras él ejercía sus derechos conyugales?

—No tengo ninguna objeción, su señoría —dijo Carlisle.

—Muy bien —anunció con desabrimiento el juez, otro actor en la obra dramática que estaba a punto de representarse—. Puede retirarse, señor.

El jurado se puso de pie con torpeza. Otro hombre lo reemplazó en la tribuna.

—¿Cómo se declaran los acusados? —preguntó el juez.

Carlisle no tenía que mirar a Dídima Bartle para saber que la expresión de su rostro era de miedo.

Ella afirmó con voz trémula:

—Inocente, su señoría.

No tenía que mirar a Félix Keaton para saber que la expresión de su rostro era de alivio. Él no sería «juzgado en el salón de su casa, retenido en la antecocina y» probablemente «ahorcado en el jardín de atrás».

Félix Keaton respondió con firmeza:

—Inocente, su señoría.

Carlisle recordó la repulsa que habían suscitado sus preguntas en el Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Como si a él pudiese afectarlo la censura, cuando las vidas de muchas personas dependían a diario de su capacidad de distanciarse tanto del imperio de la aprobación como del de la desaprobación.

No obstante, la viuda de cuarenta y nueve años había logrado afectarlo.

Se tomó juramento a los miembros del jurado.

Su deseo de ser mujer, antes que esposa y madre, había logrado afectarlo.

El juez recordó con severidad a los jurados que los acusados, «para este juicio, han depositado toda su confianza en el país; y este país son ustedes, los miembros del jurado».

Su determinación de cultivar intereses fuera de los estrechos límites de su familia había logrado afectarlo.

Se leyeron los cargos a los dos acusados.

Su completa aceptación de su deseo de experimentar la pasión había logrado afectarlo profundamente.

Las gotas de sudor corrían como hormigas hambrientas por el cuero cabelludo de Carlisle bajo la peluca.

El abogado joven, menos timorato ahora que el fiscal de la Corona, había expresado que no tenía ningún interés en iniciar procedimiento criminal contra su cliente, instó al jurado a decir que Félix Keaton —el amante de Dídima Batler— no era culpable de asesinar al marido de esta mujer.

El presidente del jurado se puso en pie enseguida.

—Declaramos al señor Keaton inocente, señor.

Una mezcla de olores —cera de abeja, aceite de macasar, perfume, cuerpos sin lavar— flotaba sobre la sala del tribunal como la perniciosa niebla londinense.

Él no percibió la desesperación en el aroma de la viuda Platt. Ella olía a vainilla dulce y a picante feminidad.

Ella pensaba que la pasión era algo que debía aprenderse.

Hacía siete meses, Carlisle habría estado de acuerdo con ella.

La pasión, pensaba él entonces, era simplemente sinónimo de experiencia. Cuanta más experiencia tenía una mujer, más apasionada era en el momento de la cópula.

Carlisle sabía ahora que el sexo tenía muy poco que ver con la pasión.

Él siempre había querido que le dieran placer. Nunca había querido darlo.

—¿Asume su señoría la responsabilidad de poner en libertad al acusado? —preguntó el abogado más joven con audacia. El color rojo de su cara delataba ahora su excitación más que su vergüenza. Su entusiasmo juvenil invadió la sala del tribunal como agua limpia vertiéndose en la cloaca que era el Támesis.

Carlisle intentó recordar cuándo había logrado el divorcio total de sus sentimientos. ¿Habría sido antes de presenciar la ejecución en la horca de un hombre inocente?

—Los miembros del jurado de acusación no se encuentran reunidos en sesión —expresó el juez—. Yo le otorgaré la libertad al señor Keaton.

¿O habría sido después de que un jurado no condenó a un despiadado asesino porque Carlisle, plenamente consciente de que el acusado era culpable, lo convenció de que era inocente?

Un remolino de lana negra lo hizo volver bruscamente al presente.

El abogado joven metió un montón de papeles en una cartera de cuero marrón. El triunfo hacía que su rostro resplandeciera de alegría. Ya era hora de que abandonase el escenario.

El fiscal de la Corona se puso en pie, haciendo crujir su toga de seda negra.

Una oleada de expectación inundó la sala. En aquel momento se daba comienzo a la representación.

Nada superaba la fascinación que producía en la gente una historia de amor que terminaba con un asesinato.

—Su señoría, señores del jurado —el fiscal de la Corona pasó a presentar el alegato en nombre de la Corona; Carlisle empezó a abrir metódicamente el papel de las leyes del Parlamento que envolvía el caramelo—, es mi deber exponer ante ustedes los hechos de este caso en apoyo de la acusación que acaban de escuchar, y debido a la cual la acusada tiene ahora que comparecer ante el tribunal. Les revelaré que la señora Bartle asesinó a Marco E. Bartle de manera deliberada y con premeditación. Deseando los abrazos inmorales de un atractivo joven, con el único fin de saciar sus ilícitos apetitos carnales, envenenó a su amable y afectuoso esposo, a quien había jurado ante Dios amar y respetar. Pero antes de hablar de estos hechos, les debo a ustedes una explicación respecto a la decisión que se ha tomado en relación con el señor Keaton...

Carlisle sacó el caramelo. Lo sentía cálido y suave entre sus dedos, como la piel de una mujer afectuosa.

Recostando la espalda en la silla, plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo para impedir que la resbaladiza textura de la seda y la lisa madera del banco siguieran su curso natural. Luego, se metió la golosina, cremoso placer, en la boca.

Los jurados miraban al fiscal de la Corona. Carlisle miraba a los jurados.

Mientras los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres se esforzaban en teoría, aunque no siempre lo hicieran en la práctica, por lograr que las mujeres tuviesen una representación igualitaria, la ley inglesa no tenía tal pretensión. Dídima Bartle, una mujer, iba a ser juzgada por doce hombres. Hombres a quienes el fiscal de la Corona ya había inducido a condenar, no el crimen cometido por ella, sino su sexualidad.

La viuda Platt le había preguntado si había alguna diferencia entre la sexología y la pornografía.

Carlisle no pensaba que el deseo femenino fuese una debilidad moral. Y sospechaba que el fiscal de la Corona tampoco lo creía.

Vio un atisbo de emoción recorrer los rostros de los jurados. Aquellos doce hombres que sólo tenían algún estatus de importancia dentro de la jerarquía familiar, sí creían que la sexualidad de una mujer era pecaminosa.

Los jurados dos, tres, cinco, seis, ocho, nueve, diez y doce creyeron las vehementes exclamaciones del fiscal de la Corona al referirse a los «abrazos inmorales» y a los «ilícitos apetitos carnales»; y, ávidos de más, se inclinaron hacia adelante.

La viuda Platt temía unirse a una sociedad dedicada a discutir las relaciones sexuales entre hombres y mujeres.

Y ese temor era legítimo.

Pensativo, Carlisle estrujó en su mano el papel de las leyes del Parlamento.

En el Club de Hombres y Mujeres la franqueza en cuanto a temas sexuales podía engendrar un comentario desdeñoso. En un tribunal de justicia podía condenar a una mujer a pagar una multa, a ser encarcelada o —en el caso de Dídima Barde— a la ejecución en la horca.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El martillo rebotó en la mesa de caoba tras dar un breve y fuerte golpe.

—Damos inicio a esta reunión.

Esme había visto al moderador el sábado anterior. Su pelo negro y su fino bigote eran rigurosamente controlados mediante la aplicación generosa de aceite de macasar.

—Puede usted tomar la palabra, señor Cullen.

El abogado no utilizaba aceite de macasar. Su pelo brillaba como el oro y el bronce salpicados de plata.

Una carcajada se atascó en la garganta de Esme.

El deseo de entender la pasión había llevado al señor Cullen al club. Esme no podía aducir una razón más noble para haber ido allí que la necesidad de orinar.

—Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles a la señora Platt —la araña de gas dio un chasquido que no presagiaba nada bueno mientras el abogado hacía su breve presentación.

Doce pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Esme para observarla detenidamente.

La carcajada se disipó en su garganta.

Por cada señorita Webber que pensaba que su franqueza era alentadora, había media docena de personas que no opinaban lo mismo.

Esme inclinó la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto.

No vio los asombrosos ojos de color verde azulado de la persona que la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. En su lugar, se quedó mirando fijamente la franja blanca de cuero cabelludo que dividía escrupulosamente dos partes idénticas de su pelo negro untado de pomada.

—Señora Platt.

Esme se volvió rápidamente hacia su izquierda.

Los ojos de color avellana de Carlisle se clavaron en los suyos.

Se le puso la carne de gallina al tomar plena conciencia de la situación.

—Permítame presentarle a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

La fuerte luz iluminaba las arrugas grabadas en la parte superior de los angulosos pómulos del abogado. A Esme no le cabía la menor duda de que él también podía ver todas sus arrugas.

—La señorita Webber.

Al conocer a la mujer a quien le había agradado su franqueza, una sensación calurosa la invadió por dentro. Sin embargo, ésta fue contenida por la fría reserva que se podía vislumbrar a través de las gafas con montura plateada de la joven.

—Mucho gusto, señora Platt. Yo soy la secretaria. —Ángela Webber sostenía una pluma estilográfica de plata sobre un cuaderno de contabilidad encuadernado en cuero—. Tenga usted la amabilidad de decirme su nombre completo para anotarlo en el registro.

A Esme se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era miembro de una asociación de tejedoras de colchas en su pueblo, pero la esposa del párroco no llevaba un registro de asistencia. Y tampoco se daba inicio a las reuniones con un golpe de martillo, pensó.

Esme dijo su nombre.

Una lágrima negra se estremeció en la punta de la pluma de la secretaria.

—Deletree su nombre, por favor.

Esme perdió por completo su anonimato.

—P – L – A – T – T .

Ángela Webber inclinó la cabeza. Unas plumas de garceta proyectaron una sombra alargada sobre la madera de caoba. El plumín de acero dejó un rastro negro en el papel blanco sin pautar. Esme vio con los ojos de su imaginación una bufanda de seda blanca y un abrigo de lana negra.

«... Yo también me doy placer a mí mismo».

—Señora Platt.

Sintiendo un fuerte calor recorrer su cuello, Esme dirigió la mirada hacia el abogado.

Él señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la mujer que se encontraba a la derecha de la secretaria.

—La señorita Jessica Stanley.

—Soy sufragista, señora Platt. —La hostilidad relucía en sus opacos ojos verdes. Su brillante pelo castaño se ensortijaba desordenadamente bajo un sombrero de color verde oscuro—. Creo en la emancipación de la mujer.

El corazón de Esme empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Jessica Stanley debía de tener aproximadamente la misma edad de su hija menor, quien acababa de cumplir veintiséis años. Era evidente que a la joven no se le pasaba por la cabeza que una mujer que era madre y abuela también pudiese anhelar la emancipación.

—No estaría aquí, señorita Stanley —dijo Esme con toda sinceridad—, si no creyera que una mujer tiene derecho a buscar la felicidad.

Instintivamente, le lanzó una mirada al abogado.

La pasión no era una idea política. ¿Apoyaba él el sufragio femenino?

Con una expresión enigmática en el rostro, Carlisle señaló al hombre que se encontraba a la derecha de Jessica Stanley.

—El señor Erik Yorkie.

Esme miró fijamente la franja blanca de cuero cabelludo que dividía en dos partes iguales su pelo negro untado de pomada.

—Mucho gusto, señora Platt. —Erik Yorkie garabateaba en un papel, con la mirada fija en un dibujo que Esme no podía ver—. Fue usted muy valiente el sábado pasado.

Esme sonrió de manera sinceramente afectuosa.

—Gracias, señor Yorkie.

Se oyó un crujido en el momento en que un cuerpo se movió en una silla de cuero acolchado. El abogado señaló a la mujer que se encontraba a la derecha del joven dibujante.

—La señora Bella Black.

La experta en el tema de la composición erótica en la naturaleza muerta.

—Mucho gusto, señora Platt. —La atractiva mujer sonrió. No obstante, esto no sirvió para mitigar la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos de color marrón chocolate. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba bajo un sombrero negro. Esme calculó que debía de tener poco más de treinta años—. Dijo usted que llevaba poco tiempo en Londres. Me complacería enseñarle los lugares de interés de la ciudad. Hyde Park es uno de mis preferidos.

—Gracias, señora Black. —Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas ante esta inesperada muestra de amabilidad. Se preguntó si la joven también habría quedado viuda—. Me agradaría mucho salir con usted.

—El señor Embry Call —dijo el abogado.

El pelo negro y los ojos también negros de aquel hombre de inmediato se volvieron hacia Esme. El primero era demasiado largo y los segundos demasiado melancólicos.

Embry Call era mayor que Erik Yorkie, pero más joven que el abogado.

—¡No veo compasión en sus ojos, señora Platt! —exclamó él.

Esta agresión verbal paralizó momentáneamente a Esme. Tomó aire lentamente.

—¿Por qué debería tenerle lástima, señor Call?

—Soy un lisiado —respondió él crudamente.

A Esme se le oprimió el corazón al mirar sus ojos negros. Vio que no era el prejuicio el que inflamaba su furia, sino el hecho de que esperase la repulsa de los demás.

Había conocido el desdén, el escarnio y el rechazo de los otros.

Ellos habían dejado una marca indeleble en su alma.

—Creo que algunas personas aquí presentes piensan que la edad de una mujer es una tara. —Luchando por controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Soy una abuela de cuarenta y nueve años. No veo por qué a usted, un hombre que está en la flor de la vida, no puedan interesarle también las relaciones sexuales.

La tensión le produjo un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras esperaba que él la reprendiera.

Una sonrisa crispó la cara morena y de facciones duras de Embry Call.

—_Touché_, señora Platt —dijo él en francés. Pero el beneplácito que se reflejó en sus ojos no necesitaba interpretación alguna.

Ella se estremeció de emoción.

Él era un hombre joven, un hombre guapo.

Los ojos color avellana captaron su atención. En la cara angulosa y perspicaz de Carlisle no se reflejaba sonrisa alguna. Sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, le presentó a:

—La señorita Tanya Denali.

—Soy la publicista del Museo de Londres, señora Platt. —Esme calculó que la joven debía de tener veintinueve o treinta años. Era de una belleza impresionante, aunque no había nada hermoso en la expresión desdeñosa que esbozaban sus labios—. Gracias a mi cargo podemos utilizar esta sala de reuniones.

—Es usted muy afortunada por ocupar un cargo semejante, señorita Denali —dijo Esme con toda sinceridad—. De todos los lugares que he conocido en Londres, este museo es mi favorito.

Tanya Denali no agradeció el cumplido.

Un carruaje pasó ruidosamente por la calle poniendo en evidencia el flagrante desaire.

La voz del abogado se abrió camino por entre aquel estrépito.

—El señor Mike Newton.

Los dedos de Esme apretaron con fuerza su bolso de cuero. Los ojos de color gris plomizo que se clavaron en ella eran tan fríos como los de Tanya Denali.

—Me enorgullezco de la calidad de nuestras discusiones empíricas, señora Platt —dijo Mike Newton, haciendo una mueca—. El hombre aprende gracias a la razón, no a la emoción.

Esme no sabía qué era una discusión empírica, pero sabía que él no creía que ella pudiese entablar una.

Miró fijamente durante varios segundos la expresión de arrogante condescendencia en el rostro del joven.

Toda su vida había evitado a aquellos hombres que podían hacerle daño. Sin embargo, allí estaba, haciéndole frente a uno de dichos hombres.

—¿Y las mujeres, señor Newton? —preguntó ella finalmente en voz baja.

Los labios del hombre no dejaron de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa con las mujeres, señora Platt?

—Dice usted que el hombre aprende gracias a la razón —enunció ella con prudencia—. ¿Acaso las mujeres no aprenden también gracias a la razón?

—La razón es una facultad masculina —explicó Mike Newton de manera indulgente—. La experiencia me ha demostrado que muy pocas mujeres pueden acceder al pensamiento empírico.

—No obstante, señor Newton, es usted miembro de un club compuesto tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su rostro.

Unas cuantas emociones se arremolinaron en la sala de reuniones: molestia, rabia y algo más...

Esme le volvió la espalda.

En los ojos enmarcados de plata de Ángela Webber se reflejó un sentimiento de aprobación.

Las palabras de presentación del abogado se impusieron sobre el sentimiento de la secretaria:

—El señor Stefan Pierce.

Este hombre tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, ojos de color azul celeste y mejillas redondas. No podía tener más de treinta años.(_ya se que el personaje del vampiro rumano no es rubio pero necesito personajes y si tiene los ojos azul celeste)_

Parecía un querubín, y Esme se vio obligada a contener una sonrisa.

—No me agradan las muñequitas compradoras, señora Platt.

Durante un largo segundo Esme se quedó sin habla.

Se apoderó de ella el impulso de alejarse del desdén que ese le demostraba. La necesidad de ser más que una madre y una abuela la retuvo.

—No estoy familiarizada con la expresión «muñequita compradora», señor Pierce —dijo Esme con cortesía—. Perdóneme, pero a ninguna de mis tres hijas le interesó mucho jugar con ese tipo de cosas.

Las mejillas de Stefan Pierce se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo.

—Una muñequita compradora, señora Platt, es una chica que derrocha su dinero y su tiempo comprando ropa y baratijas.

Y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al vestido de terciopelo verde esmeralda de Esme y a la pluma de pavo real que se enroscaba alrededor de la copa de su sombrero de paja.

—Gracias, señor Pierce. —Esme no dejó ver su dolor—. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba «chica». Tomaré sus palabras como un cumplido para mi peluquero y mi costurera, puesto que obviamente hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé de ser joven.

Pasó un vendedor por la calle pregonando sus mercancías. Sus gritos eran una ininteligible cantinela de vocales.

—Yo soy la señorita Mary Randall —afirmó una mujer delgada. Un color morado teñía su nariz—. Soy maestra de matemáticas en una escuela en la que enseñamos a nuestras chicas a comportarse con decoro.

Esme dedujo que lo que esta mujer quería decir era que ella no se estaba comportando con decoro.

Mary Randall era el quinto miembro del club que no tenía un buen concepto de ella. Sólo quedaban dos presentaciones por hacer.

—Les enseñé a mis hijas a comportarse con decoro, señorita Randall —tenía las manos sudorosas. Cerró los puños para evitar secárselas con la falda—, y las mandé a la escuela para que aprendieran matemáticas.

El bang distante del Big Ben anunció que había pasado un cuarto de hora. ¿O acaso estaría anunciando que había pasado media hora?

¿Cuánto tiempo duraban aquellas reuniones?

—Muy bien, señora Platt.

Esme miró al caballero que se encontraba a la derecha de la maestra de matemáticas.

Un par de patillas enmarcaban su rostro delgado y adusto. Un mechón de pelo rubio camuflaba sin mucho éxito una mancha rosada en su cuero cabelludo. Él inclinó la cabeza para saludarla.

—Riley Biers, para servirla, señora.

La cortesía de ese hombre hizo que una sensación de alivio la invadiera.

Su nombre le sonaba familiar. Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar la voz del abogado diciéndole: «... al señor Biers le interesa la tesis de Malthus acerca del control demográfico».

—Mucho gusto, señor. —Esme correspondió con respeto a su cortesía—. No conozco las teorías del señor Malthus ( wiki/Thomas_Malthus). ¿Cómo propone él controlar el crecimiento demográfico?

Los ojos grises de aquel hombre se apartaron de los suyos.

—Mediante los profilácticos, señora Platt.

Otra palabra nueva.

Ella respiró hondo.

—¿Qué son los profilácticos, señor Biers?

La larga y huesuda cara de Riley Biers se puso tan roja como un tomate, color muy parecido a los reflejos rojizos de sus hirsutas patillas.

—Se refiere a controles preventivos, señora Platt —intervino Ángela Webber.

Esme miró a la secretaria. Sus enjutas mejillas estaban moteadas de rojo.

La joven no explicó sus palabras.

—Un profiláctico, señora Platt —dijo el abogado, atrayendo la atención de Esme—, es un dispositivo que usan los hombres... o las mujeres... para impedir la concepción.

Un agudo silbato, la advertencia de un policía, traspasó los ladrillos y los vidrios.

—He oído decir que hay ciertos cuidados que ayudan a impedir la concepción, pero... —no pudo seguir hablando. Tenía la boca demasiado seca. De manera involuntaria se lamió los labios para humedecerlos—... pero no conozco ningún... dispositivo... que haga tal cosa.

—También hay máquinas —dijo Carlisle de forma enigmática.

Profilácticos. Controles preventivos. Dispositivos. ¿Máquinas?

—Espero que esas máquinas no estén equipadas con ruedas dentadas —dijo Esme secamente.

Se oyó una tos ahogada. Embry Call se inclinó hacia adelante.

—La máquina en cuestión es una delgada funda de caucho. —La explicación del abogado atrajo la atención de Esme, que no se dejó engañar por el tono neutro de su voz. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa—. Vulgarmente se le conoce como condón.

—Ese tal condón —Esme saboreó esta palabra. Le parecía mucho más agradable que máquina—... ¿dónde se pone?

La risa que iluminaba la mirada del abogado se desvaneció repentinamente.

—Sobre el pene del hombre.

Antes de casarse, un día lluvioso en que se encontraba escudriñando en el ático de la casa de sus padres, Esme encontró una colección de tres libros que llevaba el pesado título de Enciclopedia Británica o Diccionario de las artes y las ciencias. El primer volumen, que tenía fecha del año 1768, dedicaba ciento sesenta y cinco páginas al estudio de la anatomía humana.

Al mirar al abogado sintió la misma excitación que había sentido cuando tenía quince años al ver la ilustración del pene de un hombre.

—También existe un capuchón de caucho que puede ponerse dentro de una mujer.

Captando mucho mejor la idea de un capuchón de caucho —y no tanto la imagen de una funda deslizándose sobre el pene del abogado—, Esme buscó a la mujer que acababa de hablar.

—Señora Platt —el abogado atrajo deliberadamente la atención de Esme—, permítame presentarle a la doctora Bree Tanner.

Esme nunca había conocida a una mujer médico.

La doctora la saludó con fría cortesía, pues no quería alentarla a hacerle preguntas.

—Señora Platt.

Sintiendo el corazón resonando con fuerza en sus oídos, Esme se preguntó qué debería decir o hacer a continuación.

O quizá ya hubiese dicho o hecho más de lo necesario.

Sus ojos captaron el movimiento de un indefinido cuerpo vestido de negro. El abogado se inclinó —su abrigo negro resaltaba los sorprendentes músculos de su espalda—, y se enderezó enseguida. Cogió lo que parecía ser un montón de tarjetas postales con sus dedos largos y elegantes.

Ella sintió una corriente de excitación recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar al punto situado entre sus muslos.

—En lugar de hablar del divorcio en la ley inglesa —dijo Carlisle, mirando directamente a Esme y levantando una de las tarjetas—, me tomé la libertad de traer postales francesas para fomentar la discusión.

—Señor Cullen —el tono de voz de Mike Newton era de reprobación—, el sábado pasado decidimos que no es apropiado que una mujer vea tales cosas.

—Creo, señor Newton, que deberíamos ser las mujeres quienes decidamos qué debemos ver y qué no. —Esme extendió la mano. No permitiría que culparan al abogado por una acción de la que ella era responsable—. Me gustaría ver las tarjetas postales, señor Cullen.

De improviso, el abogado frunció los labios.

—Bravo, señora Platt.

Esme lo miró.

Él sonrió.

No había sonreído en ningún momento la semana pasada. La sonrisa transformaba al austero abogado en un hombre seductor.

Apartó la mirada del señor Cullen para echarle un vistazo a la imagen de color sepia que él había puesto entre sus dedos.

Se quedó boquiabierta.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La mujer de pelo oscuro de la tarjeta postal francesa la miraba fijamente. No exhibía sobre su cuerpo más que una insinuante sonrisa.

Esme nunca había visto nada parecido a lo que veía en aquel momento.

Recostada en un sillón de orejas con las piernas extendidas sobre sus acolchados brazos, no había un solo atractivo de su cuerpo que la mujer no expusiera. Los pechos... el ombligo... Esme le echó un vistazo al oscuro triángulo de pelo debajo de su estómago, y se quedó paralizada.

Los delgados dedos de la mujer mantenían su sexo abierto.

Las ciento sesenta y cinco páginas de la lección de anatomía humana describían los genitales femeninos, pero no había en ellas ni siquiera la más elemental ilustración.

Esme miró fijamente el diminuto capullo que se asomaba por sus labios suaves y carnosos.

Una repentina onda de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies. Reconoció aquello que en el pasado sólo había tocado.

El capullo parecía blando, pero no lo era. El clítoris de una mujer era duro... tan duro como el de Esme.

Palpitaba con fuerza.

Un grito sordo llegó desde la calle a través de la ventana.

Sintió el peso de doce pares de ojos examinándola, juzgándola, evaluando el efecto que tenía el arte erótico en una abuela de cuarenta y nueve años.

Alzó la vista de inmediato.

Erik Yorkie la observaba con avidez por encima de su cuaderno de bocetos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. La pálida piel del hombre de inmediato se encendió tanto como la de Esme.

—Me gustaría ver la postal, señora Platt. —Esme vio de reojo que Ángela Webber extendía su mano manchada de tinta sobre la mesa. Justo frente a ella, Erik Yorkie apartó rápidamente sus electrizantes ojos de color castaño—. Si usted ya la ha visto bien, claro está.

—Sí... —Esme se aclaró la voz. ¿Habría notado su excitación el joven dibujante?—. Ya la he visto, gracias.

Eludiendo intencionadamente la mirada del abogado, le dio la tarjeta postal a la secretaria.

Unos dedos masculinos, firmes y cálidos, rozaron los suyos.

Apretando las piernas con fuerza para contrarrestar todo inesperado estremecimiento de emoción, Esme bajó la vista.

El abogado no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Los dedos de Carlisle eran más largos que los suyos. Más fuertes. El dorso de su mano estaba levemente cubierto de venas. Vellos de un color sorprendentemente oscuro se asomaban debajo del rígido puño que rodeaba su muñeca.

Esme tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que estaba viendo en la postal que él le acababa de dar.

Una mujer, que llevaba unos pololos de algodón recogidos sobre sus carnosas nalgas de color sepia, apoyaba sus manos y rodillas en el suelo. Otra mujer —apenas una chica, en realidad— se encontraba arrodillada en posición vertical en el suelo de madera. Al tiempo que exhibía sus pequeños y redondos pechos, levantaba... o bajaba una mano.

Esme se horrorizó al ver esta imagen.

—¿Le parece excitante ver a una mujer castigando a otra?

Los ojos de color avellana del abogado analizaban su reacción.

—Sí, la imagen de una mujer dándole palmadas a otra en sus nalgas desnudas me parece excitante.

Las palabras «nalgas desnudas» resonaron en los oídos de Esme.

—¿Me permite usted, señora Platt? —dijo la doctora Tanner, interrumpiendo la discusión.

La cara cuadrada de la médica se había puesto roja, y no precisamente de vergüenza: le excitaba pensar en una mujer dándole palmadas a otra en el trasero. O quizá lo que en realidad la excitase era pensar en un hombre dándole palmadas a una mujer.

O quizá —Esme empezó a respirar aceleradamente ante esta súbita comprensión— le excitase la idea de darle palmadas a un hombre en las nalgas.

—Permítame echarle un vistazo a su postal, señorita Webber —dijo nerviosamente una mujer que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de caoba.

Bella Black extendió su mano pálida y delgada. La expectativa la había hecho enrojecer.

Esme se quedó mirando de hito en hito a las tres mujeres que la semana anterior no se atrevieron a mirar al abogado a los ojos cuando él les preguntó si les gustaría ver obras de arte erótico; en aquel momento se intercambiaban abiertamente sus tarjetas postales francesas.

No había condena alguna en la expresión de sus rostros mientras miraban las fotografías.

El abogado buscó los ojos de Esme con los suyos. Había una pregunta en su mirada: ¿las imágenes que acababa de ver le producían repulsión?

Se sentía horrorizada y, sin duda, estaba muy sorprendida. Pero ¿sentía repulsión?

Alargó la mano para recibir la tercera tarjeta postal.

Una mujer de pelo oscuro ofrecía uno de sus senos color sepia, como si fuese a darle de mamar a un bebé hambriento.

Esme había amamantado a cinco bebés. Sus pechos se habían puesto grandes y pesados, como los de la mujer de la tarjeta postal.

Se quedó mirando con inconsciente fascinación el pezón de color oscuro de la mujer. Estaba duro e hinchado. A punto para la boca de un bebé. O la de un hombre.

Apretó la vagina.

—Señorita Webber —dijo, extendiendo el brazo para pasarle la postal rápidamente a la secretaria, quien se encontraba frente a ella. Su corsé se ahuecó y sus senos se levantaron al inclinarse contra la mesa.

Un tímido brillo de complicidad resplandeció en los ojos de Ángela Webber: la curiosidad sexual había logrado abrir una brecha en la doble barrera erigida por la edad y la educación.

Plenamente consciente de que era el centro de todas las miradas, como si ella fuese un animal potencialmente peligroso, Esme recibió una cuarta postal.

Se trataba de una mujer tumbada de forma poco elegante en una cama llena de cojines, con sus torneadas piernas completamente abiertas. Un objeto largo y grueso ensombrecía su muslo izquierdo.

Ignorando el calor que le quemaba el rostro, Esme apuntó con su barbilla al hombre que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

—¿Qué está sosteniendo esta mujer en sus manos?

El abogado se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Un confortador de viudas.

De pronto, Esme captó el significado de estas palabras: ella era una viuda.

Se obligó a sostener la mirada del abogado.

—¿Y qué hace este confortador de viudas?

—Entra en el cuerpo de una mujer —dijo él sin rodeos—, de la misma manera en que lo hace un hombre.

Se oyó el distante repique de campanas de una iglesia.

Esme no pudo evitar volver a mirar la tarjeta postal.

De repente le pareció que la función del objeto largo y grueso que ensombrecía el muslo de la mujer saltaba a la vista: había sido hecho a semejanza del pene de un hombre.

Era mucho más grande que el miembro viril que había sido ilustrado en la enciclopedia. Era más largo y grueso.

Estaba listo para entrar en la abertura de unos labios prominentes y en la abismal oscuridad.

El deseo de llenar su cuerpo vacío hizo que sintiera un repentino dolor físico.

Le tendió bruscamente la tarjeta postal a la secretaria. El abogado no tardó en llenar sus dedos vacíos.

La quinta postal presentaba a dos mujeres, una de pelo oscuro elegantemente arreglado y la otra de pelo rubio y suelto. La cara de la mujer de cabello oscuro se encontraba oculta entre los carnosos muslos de la mujer de pelo rubio,evidentemente besando sus genitales. Esta última tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás en señal de que se hallaba transportada de placer. A todas luces estaba disfrutando con el juego.

Un ardor electrizante lamió el clítoris de Esme ante las visiones que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Imágenes de un hombre de pelo rubio dorado enterrando su cara entre los muslos de una mujer; un hombre de pelo rubio dorado besando el sexo expuesto de una mujer.

El placer que daba un beso como aquél, comprendió ella estremeciéndose de manera extraña, no debía de depender de la capacidad de una mujer de producir humedad.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente. El abogado observaba cada una de sus reacciones, esperando... ¿qué?

En silencio le tendió la sexta postal... la séptima... la octava... la novena... la décima...

Esme levantó la cabeza esperando que él le pasara la undécima tarjeta postal. Pero los largos y elegantes dedos del abogado estaban vacíos.

Siete cabezas ensombrecían la mesa de caoba: tres masculinas y cuatro femeninas. Examinaban a la mujer en todo su esplendor. Mujeres delgadas o gordas, de senos pequeños o grandes, de caderas estrechas o amplias. Cada una de ellas exhibía sin vergüenza alguna su cuerpo desnudo, plenamente segura de su sexualidad.

El abogado había dicho que el propósito de enseñar aquellas tarjetas era fomentar la discusión. Sí Esme no hacía algo en aquel instante, en aquel preciso segundo, el fuego que ardía dentro de ella la reduciría a cenizas.

—No hay hombres en estas tarjetas —dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Señora Platt —los ojos de color avellana se clavaron en los suyos—, simplemente porque no me excita ver hombres.

Pero sí le excitaba ver mujeres. Mujeres que ofrecían sus pechos y sus nalgas. Mujeres que metían confortadores de viudas en sus cuerpos.

—De modo que estas... postales —Esme buscaba desesperadamente las palabras que la ayudaran a construir una frase coherente— han sido hechas exclusivamente para excitar a los hombres.

—Sí —respondió él.

El abogado empezó a recuperar una a una las postales, que pasaban alternativamente de una mano masculina a una femenina.

—Pero —dijo ella, negándose a apartar su mirada de los ojos del abogado—, si las mujeres y los hombres han de intercambiar estas postales, ¿no sería mejor que pudiesen excitar a ambos sexos?

Chispas verdes y doradas brillaban en los ojos de color avellana de Carlisle.

—¿Le gustaría ver postales francesas en las que hubiera hombres, señora Platt?

«Sí».

—Yo creería que... —se quedó sin saber qué decir—. ¿No le produciría a usted más placer verlas con una mujer, señor Cullen?

—Las postales francesas no están hechas para ser vistas con una mujer, señora Platt.

El cáustico comentario masculino le crispó los nervios a Esme. Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia el hombre en silla de ruedas.

—Pero seguramente un hombre...

—Los hombres compran estas tarjetas para masturbarse. —Una sonrisa melancólica se esbozaba en el rostro de facciones duras de Embry Call, quien enseñaba la tarjeta de una mujer que ofrecía su sexo sin ningún tapujo—. Si una mujer estuviese presente, éstas no serían necesarias para avivar nuestra imaginación.

Había demasiado dolor en sus ojos negros. Había demasiado deseo en los ojos color avellana del abogado.

—Creo —apuntó la secretaria— que la señora Platt está sugiriendo que las mujeres, de tener la oportunidad, también podrían obtener placer viendo postales francesas.

—¿Disfruta usted viendo mujeres desnudas, señorita Webber? —preguntó Mike Newton con sarcasmo.

—No especialmente, señor Newton, aunque debo decir que verlas me ha parecido muy instructivo —respondió la señorita Webber—. Sin embargo, me gustaría ver postales de hombres desnudos. Las mujeres también necesitamos avivar nuestra imaginación de vez en cuando.

La atractiva cara con bigotes de Mike Newton se puso roja.

—¡La pornografía es el origen de la prostitución! —exclamó Jessica Stanley.

Esme comprendió que no era la discusión acerca de las tarjetas postales francesas lo que había provocado la explosión de ira de la joven.

—El lujo de la pornografía, señorita Stanley —replicó agriamente Embry Call—, no está al alcance de las mujeres que se ven obligadas a hacer la calle. Debe usted buscar la culpa en otra parte.

Los ojos de Jessica Stanley ardían de indignación.

—Si los hombres no hicieran pornografía...

—La prostitución no es el tema que estamos tratando, señorita Stanley —interrumpió con firmeza Ángela Webber. Sus gafas con montura plateada brillaban bajo la fuerte luz de la araña de gas—. La semana pasada el señor Cullen preguntó si las mujeres sentíamos deseo. No estaríamos aquí, señoras, si no fuera así. ¿Por qué lo negamos? La señora Platt no lo niega. ¿De qué tenemos miedo? ¿Por qué ella no lo tiene?

A Esme se le subió el corazón a la garganta al oír que Ángela Webber hablaba de ella como si fuese una especie de modelo que las demás mujeres deberían seguir.

—Si sintiéramos deseo, señorita Webber —replicó Tanya Denali, posando su mirada color ámbar en Esme—, lo reconoceríamos. Pero nosotras nos dejamos guiar por principios morales mucho más nobles. La educación libera a la mujer de las cadenas de la lujuria. No somos animales.

La publicista se dirigió a Esme, pero sin decir su nombre en ningún momento.

—Por extraño que parezca, señorita Denali... —Esme oyó su voz compitiendo con el tañido del Big Ben: una campanada... dos campanadas... tres campanadas. Increíblemente, ya había pasado una hora desde que había empezado aquella reunión—. De donde yo vengo, se cree que las mujeres y los hombres «educados» son mucho más propensos a ofender la moral con sus actos.

Los labios de Tanya Denali quedaron reducidos a una delgada y severa línea sin atractivo alguno.

Esme captó la atención de unos sombríos ojos verdes.

—Usted ha dicho que la pornografía es la causa de la prostitución.

Jessica Stanley alzó la barbilla con altivez.

—En mi pueblo, señorita Stanley, se la acusaría de fomentar la promiscuidad, pues allí los hombres y mujeres se sitúan en extremos contrarios de la pista de baile, y por lo general prefieren hablar con personas de su mismo sexo a bailar con otras del sexo opuesto. Ellos no podrían entender cómo una mujer como usted, que es miembro de un club como éste, sigue considerándose una persona respetable.

—¿Por eso quiere usted hacerse miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, señora Platt? —El sarcasmo de Stefan Pierce hizo vacilar la compostura de Esme—. ¿Para poder «ofender la moral» con sus actos?

—Dentro de tres meses cumpliré cincuenta años. —Esme miró al hombre de ojos color azul celeste y mejillas de querubín. No había nada angelical en la expresión de su rostro—. Le aseguro, señor, que aunque quisiera hacer algo que ofendiese la moral, hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé de tener la edad que le permitiría a mi cuerpo hacer tales cosas.

—Sin embargo, señora Platt —dijo Mike Newton mofándose de ella—, se encuentra usted aquí. ¿Por qué?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Usted piensa que yo soy una «muñequita compradora».

—Sí —no estaba mintiendo—, así es.

—Sólo porque me gusta ponerme vestidos bonitos.

—La ropa no enriquece la mente.

—No obstante, señor Newton, está usted muy elegantemente vestido.

El color rojo que teñía el rostro de Mike Newton se extendió a su cuello.

—Yo gasto mi propio dinero en mi guardarropa, señora Platt.

—Entiendo —y realmente era así—. ¿Está usted casado?

—No he encontrado ninguna mujer que me parezca digna de casarse conmigo.

—¿Por qué no, señor?

Mike Newton frunció el ceño ante este atrevimiento.

—¿Porque no ha encontrado ninguna mujer que sea tan inteligente como usted? —preguntó ella—. ¿O porque una criada le sale más barata que una esposa?

Se oyó un grito ahogado en la sala de reuniones.

—Las criadas prestan un noble servicio —dijo Mike Newton.

—Pero las criadas tienen muy poco tiempo para enriquecer sus mentes —respondió Esme. El corazón le latía con fuerza—, porque se encuentran demasiado ocupadas atendiendo a sus patrones. En tanto que una esposa se ocupa de su familia y de su hogar. Ella antepone las necesidades de los demás a las suyas propias. Si la criada de un hombre se pone enferma, su esposa hace su trabajo. Si el hijo de un hombre llora, su esposa alivia su dolor. Si la propiedad de un hombre necesita reparación, su esposa supervisa los trabajos para no causarle molestias.

Mike Newton abrió la boca... para desafiarla... para corregir lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me parece, señor Newton —Esme no le dio la oportunidad de hablar. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que él le hiciera sentir que no estaba a su altura—, que una mujer tiene derecho a recibir la misma recompensa económica que obtiene una criada. Si ella decide pasar su tiempo libre en ir a las tiendas en lugar de enriquecer su mente, sin lugar a dudas, señor, está en todo su derecho, y lo que haga es sólo asunto suyo. ¿No cree usted?

* * *

_Cuando elegí a Newton para este personaje, pensé en esta escena, la verdad nunca me ha gustado este personaje, siempre me ha parecido muy ñoño._


	9. Capítulo 8

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Señor presidente —se oyó la voz de Ángela Webber alzarse sobre los silbidos y estallidos de la llameante lámpara de gas, y el implacable chirrido de unas ruedas de carruaje—, la semana pasada le prometimos al señor Cullen que haríamos una entrevista. Propongo que aceptemos ahora a la señora Esme Platt como miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Carlisle percibió la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de Esme. No había remordimiento alguno en la mirada del abogado.

Él le había preguntado si le interesaría hacerse miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. En ningún momento le había garantizado que sería admitida. Fue Esme, recién llegada del campo, quien supuso que todo lo que necesitaba para ser miembro de aquel sofisticado club era asistir a la próxima reunión.

—Se ha hecho una propuesta. —El tono de voz de Mike Newton era frío y cortante—. ¿Alguien apoya la moción?

—Yo apoyo la moción —dijo el abogado.

—Se procederá a estudiar la moción —dijo Mike Newton cansinamente.

El abogado no apartaba su mirada de Esme.

—Protesto.

—Apoyo la protesta. —La voz de Embry Call retumbó en la sala.

—Ha lugar a la protesta. —Esme dirigió la mirada bruscamente hacia Mike Newton—. Propongo que sometamos a votación la admisión de la señora Esme Platt en el Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Todos aquellos que estén a favor —ordenó con tono de eficiencia Ángela Webber, cuyas gafas con montura plateada despedían destellos de luz—, digan sí. ¿Señor Cullen?

—Sí.

La puntiaguda pluma de plata de la secretaria trazó una marca negra en el blanco pergamino.

Esme clavó sus dedos en la firme madera.

La estaban juzgando públicamente y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Doctora Tanner? —preguntó la secretaria con resolución.

La expresión de la cara cuadrada de la doctora era severa.

—Sí.

—¿Señor Biers?

Un fuerte color rojo bordeaba sus prominentes pómulos y brillaba a través de sus hirsutas patillas.

—Sí.

—¿Señorita Randall?

Un color morado teñía el delgado y protuberante caballete de la nariz de Mary Randall.

—Sí.

—¿Señor Pierce?

El recelo oscurecía sus ojos de color azul celeste.

—Sí.

—¿Señor Newton?

En la mirada de Mike Newton se reflejaba la batalla que en él libraban los sentimientos y la razón.

—Sí.

—¿Señorita Denali?

La hermosa publicista de ojos color ámbar dirigió la mirada hacia Mike Newton. Él asintió con la cabeza de manera cortante. El pelo y los bigotes le brillaban de grasa.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Señor Call?

El hombre en silla de ruedas no vaciló ni un instante. Sus ojos negros brillaban.

—Sí.

—¿Señora Black?

Una sombra oscurecía los ojos marrones de la mujer.

—Sí.

—¿Señor Yorkie?

—Sí.

—¿Señorita Stanley?

Sus opacos ojos verdes miraron con rabia a Esme.

—Sí.

—En los archivos ha de constar que el sábado 16 de abril de 1887, por voto unánime —el sonido de una pluma rozando el papel llenó el silencio que dejó la pausa que hizo Ángela Webber en su discurso—, la señora Esme Platt ha sido designada por la junta aquí presente miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Esme no podía respirar.

Seis hombres y seis mujeres habían aprobado por unanimidad su ingreso en el club.

A pesar de su edad. A pesar de su poca educación.

Acomodándose las gafas con un dedo manchado de tinta, la secretaria levantó la cabeza.

—El Club de Hombres y Mujeres fue creado con el propósito de hablar de las relaciones entre los dos sexos. Sin embargo, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que antes de este día no habíamos alcanzado dicho objetivo. La señora Platt y el señor Cullen nos han dado un lenguaje que nos permite a hombres y mujeres hablar de nuestra sexualidad.

Una intensa emoción se clavó en el pecho de Esme al oír su nombre pronunciado junto al del abogado.

—Este lenguaje, señoras y señores, es el del deseo. —La secretaria miró a cada uno de los miembros del club—. El señor Cullen preguntó si las mujeres sentimos repulsión por los objetos que despiertan el deseo sexual en un hombre. Yo hago la siguiente pregunta: ¿sienten los hombres repulsión por los objetos que despiertan el deseo sexual en una mujer?

No había repulsión alguna en los ojos de color avellana que la miraban fijamente.

—El señor Cullen fue muy amable al traer las postales francesas con el fin de ilustrarnos. —Ángela Webber hablaba con un tono de voz resuelto—. Sugiero que todos asumamos la responsabilidad de traer, en reuniones futuras, objetos que estimulen aún más la discusión.

Una oleada de consternación agitó el aire.

Los hombres podían adquirir objetos eróticos con facilidad; las mujeres no. Los hombres podían comprar abiertamente postales y confortadores de viudas.

¿Podían hacerlo las mujeres?

—Yo no... es decir —dijo Bella Black titubeante—, no conozco ninguna tienda que venda artículos que estimulen el... interés de una mujer.

—Es peligroso que una mujer decente vaya a las tiendas que venden material pornográfico —intervino Mike Newton con fría formalidad.

—Muchas librerías respetables venden parafernalia erótica, señor Newton —replicó Embry Call con ironía—. Como sin duda debe usted saber.

Mike Newton se puso rojo hasta el cuello.

Esme comprendió que aquel hombre, que en público se oponía con tanta vehemencia a la pornografía, disfrutaba de ella en privado.

—Hay ciertos artículos que pueden comprarse en una farmacia —sugirió Bree Tanner, misteriosamente desafiante. Su cara cuadrada se puso roja—. Sin lugar a dudas, a las mujeres nos interesan las máquinas.

—¡Doctora Tanner! —Un latente acento escocés se dejó sentir en la voz de Riley Biers—. No nos deja usted ningún pudor a los hombres. ¿Por qué no hace que nos desabotonemos los pantalones para ilustrar a las damas?

Esme miró la mesa de caoba que ocultaba los pantalones de Riley Biers.

Ella había cuidado de su padre, su esposo y sus dos hijos. Había visto el cuerpo de un hombre cuando se encontraba enfermo. Nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre cuando gozaba de buena salud. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que le gustaría hacerlo.

—Traeré una máquina —dijo Jessica Stanley a la defensiva.

—A la señora Butler no le gustan las máquinas, señorita Stanley —se burló Embry Call—. Incitan a los hombres sin moral a pecar con mujeres decentes.

—A lo mejor la señora Butler exagera algunas veces en el fervor que pone en su campaña, señor Call —reconoció Jessica Stanley con frialdad—, pero al menos está tratando de mejorar la vida de las mujeres.

—No entiendo cómo los hijos ilegítimos y las enfermedades pueden mejorar nuestras vidas, señorita Stanley —replicó Ángela Webber—. En numerosas ocasiones ha hablado usted en contra de la Liga Malthusiana y de los folletos que ellos distribuyen. ¿Por qué se ofrece usted ahora a traer un dispositivo que ha condenado en el pasado?

—Me ofrezco a hacerlo, señorita Webber —respondió Jessica Stanley, con su cara de chiquilla roja de ira—, porque mi padre no le habría contagiado una enfermedad a mi madre si se hubiera tomado la molestia de comprar uno.

El silencio acogió la confesión de la sufragista.

A Esme se le revolvió el estómago al comprender las palabras de Jessica Stanley: ella cargaba con la rabia de una madre que había sido contagiada de una enfermedad venérea, y con la culpa de un padre que había contagiado a una mujer inocente.

¿Qué otros secretos ocultarían los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres?

—¿Qué traerá usted, señora Platt? —preguntó Mary Randall.

—No estoy segura. —Esme se lamió los labios—. Quizá el señor Call tenga la amabilidad de decirme el nombre de una librería seria en la que pueda encontrar postales más apropiadas para estimular el interés de una mujer.

—A mí también me gustaría ir a una de esas librerías, señora Platt —dijo Ángela Webber, hablando con voz anormalmente alta—. Quizá el señor Call tenga la amabilidad de acompañarnos.

Un color rojo oscuro tiñó la piel aceitunada de Embry Call.

—Será un honor para mí.

—A mí también me interesaría ir a esa librería —dijo Bella Black.

No había tristeza en sus ojos, sólo una inexorable resolución.

—Somos el Club de Hombres y Mujeres. —La voz de Stefan Pierce sonó como una discordante intromisión—. Sugiero que vayamos todos a esa librería y que cada uno de nosotros traiga a la próxima reunión un objeto que estimule nuestro interés.

—¡No sea ridículo, señor Pierce! —Los ojos grises de Mike Newton brillaron—. Es ilegal que esas tiendas tengan material pornográfico. Usted es periodista, señor Call, y conoce más que nadie los riesgos que existen. Si la policía hace una redada, nos meterán presos a todos.

—Ése es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, señor Newton —replicó Stefan Pierce con frialdad.

—Yo también —afirmó Embry Call.

—Muy bien —dijo Mike Newton—. Se ha propuesto que la próxima reunión tenga lugar en una librería pornográfica. ¿Alguien apoya la moción?

—Esto es ridículo —protestó de repente Tanya Denali—. No pienso arriesgar mi reputación y mi carrera simplemente porque algunos miembros de este club le han tomado gusto a la pornografía.

—Usted conoce las reglas, señorita Denali —dijo el abogado en voz baja.

—Soy uno de los miembros fundadores, señor Cullen —dijo bruscamente la publicista—. Yo ayudé a crear esas reglas.

—Entonces no necesito recordarle —dijo Ángela Webber— que si usted no vota a favor de esta moción tendré que volver a someterla a votación. Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que logremos una mayoría. Si no puede usted votar con la mayoría, tendrá que abandonar el club. Esas son las reglas, ¿no es verdad, señor presidente?

La arrogancia que se reflejaba en el rostro de Tanya Denali se transformó en perplejidad.

Mike Newton parecía haberse convertido en piedra. Su voz, cuando logró hablar, no expresó emoción alguna.

—Sí, señorita Webber, ésas son las reglas.

La luz del triunfo brilló a través de las gafas con montura plateada de la secretaria.

—Entonces sugiero, señoras y señores, que sometamos la propuesta a votación.

Un torrente de voces iba y venía por encima de la cabeza de Esme.

Toda su vida había sido una ciudadana respetuosa de la ley.

—¿Cómo va a votar, señora Platt?

—Mi voto es... —¿qué dirían sus hijos si la detuvieran?— ... sí.

La puntiaguda pluma plasmó la respuesta de Esme en el pergamino blanco.

La esperanza luchó contra la aprensión, y ganó.

—Permítanme hacer una pregunta —dijo ella.

El abogado se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué quiere preguntar?

A Esme se le ocurrió que él también iría a la librería. Podría ver qué la excitaba. Así como ella había visto qué lo excitaba a él. Sabría por qué se excitaba, ella se lo diría.

—¿Cuándo y dónde nos encontraremos? —preguntó. El sordo rugido que resonaba en sus tímpanos apenas le dejaba oír su propia voz—. ¿Y en qué librería?


	10. Capítulo 9

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Señora Platt —una mano larga tocó el hombro derecho de su abrigo. Un aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en la oreja—, debería tener más fe.

Ella metió torpemente el brazo derecho en la manga vacía.

—¿En qué, señor Cullen?

—Le dije que la quería —el calor de su mano dejó una marca en el hombro de Esme. Sus dedos tiraban de cosas que no tenían nada que ver en absoluto con la costura de un abrigo—. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Esme se volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

Unos ojos de color azul celeste le obstruyeron la visión.

Extendiendo una mano hacia el perchero de latón, Stefan Pierce dijo con un tono de voz curiosamente forzado:

—¡Bien hecho, señora Platt!

Se alejó antes de que ella pudiera responder. Apretaba con el puño cerrado un abrigo de lana de color oscuro y un bombín de fieltro negro.

—Tengo muchas ganas de emprender la aventura del miércoles próximo, señora Platt. —Ángela Webber, diez centímetros más baja que Esme, cogió una capa negra del perchero. Luego, saludó con la cabeza al abogado—. Señor Cullen.

Una corriente de aire frío azotó el sombrero de paja de Esme.

Tras soltar el pomo de bronce, Stefan Pierce se dirigió al oscuro corredor. No cerró la puerta al salir.

—Gracias por la esclarecedora discusión, señora Platt. —Bella Black era dieciocho centímetros más baja que Esme. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró a Esme directamente a los ojos—. Estoy deseando que llegue nuestra próxima reunión.

Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió la espalda de Esme.

—Yo también, señora Black —dijo, pero Bella Black ya se había alejado.

El movimiento de un objeto negro captó su atención.

Con una capa en la mano, Jessica Stanley miraba a Esme con desconcertante irritación.

Se oyó un sordo golpetazo en medio de la repentina pausa que se hizo en la conversación.

Riley Biers acababa de liberar una empuñadura de madera de la percha de latón. Luego se quedó mirando fijamente el paraguas como si no supiera qué hacer con él.

—Gracias, señora Platt. Señor Cullen. —Bree Tanner era quince centímetros más alta que Esme—. Esta reunión ha sido muy instructiva.

Varias imágenes parpadearon en la mente de Esme: un clítoris, un pezón de mujer, un vello de color oscuro asomando bajo el rígido puño de una manga blanca.

—Gracias, doctora Tanner —respondió Esme a sus amables palabras—. Finalmente no me dijo cómo se llama el capuchón de caucho que se pone dentro de una mujer.

La doctora sostuvo impávidamente la mirada de Esme.

—El diafragma Mensinga.

—Bienvenida al Club de Hombres y Mujeres, señora Platt.

Al volverse, Esme pestañeó.

Primero clavó su mirada en unos intensos ojos de color castaño; al instante siguiente, vio una línea vertical de color carmesí subir por una franja blanca de cuero cabelludo, como el mercurio rojo al alcanzar la parte superior de un termómetro.

—Gracias, señor Yorkie. —Sonrió calurosamente—. Me gustaría mucho ver sus dibujos un día de estos.

Increíblemente, la línea de color carmesí se hizo más brillante. Apartando un voluminoso cuaderno de bocetos, el joven extendió el brazo entre Esme y el abogado para coger un abrigo y un sombrero.

—Permítame ayudarle, señor Yorkie. —Mary Randall se adelantó para sacar el paraguas de Erik Yorkie del perchero.

Esme contuvo una risita nerviosa. El joven medía cerca de dos metros, mientras que la chica medía apenas un metro cincuenta. Sus pechos estaban prácticamente a la altura del sexo del hombre.

La cara transida de rabia de Mary Randall se puso lívida, y saludó con la cabeza.

—Señora Platt. Señor Cullen. Ha sido una sesión realmente interesante, liberadora...

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca había pensado que podría tener un efecto liberador en persona alguna, y mucho menos en una maestra.

—Permiso, por favor, señora Platt. —Una voz masculina acarició la espalda de Esme—. Se encuentra usted frente a mi abrigo y no puedo alcanzarlo.

—¡Señor Call! —Sobresaltada, Esme dio un paso atrás, distanciándose intencionadamente tanto del perchero como de sus variables sentimientos—. Perdone usted.

—No hace falta que pida perdón. —Embry Call sacó del perchero un bombín de color negro—. Diría, más bien, que los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres deberíamos pedirle perdón a usted. Pero ahora es una de nosotros, ¿verdad? Y debo añadir que su incorporación a nuestro círculo es sumamente vivificante. ¿Me permite que le llame un coche?

—Gracias, señor Call, pero voy a coger un ómnibus.

—Muy bien, la veré el miércoles por la tarde en la librería Aquiles. —Tocando ligeramente el ala de su sombrero, dijo—: Que tenga usted un buen día, señora Platt. Señor Cullen.

El hombre de pelo negro maniobró con habilidad su silla de ruedas para salir por la puerta de caoba.

Esme había estado a solas con el abogado el sábado pasado, pero entonces aún no sabía qué estimulaba su deseo.

—Tenga usted un buen día, señor Cullen —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza—. Gracias por invitarme a ser miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Tras decir estas palabras, salió huyendo por la puerta.

Detrás de ella, la luz de la lámpara de gas inundaba la sala de reuniones. Frente a ella, un manto de oscuridad envolvía el corredor.

Las ruedas de metal rechinaban sobre el suelo de madera.

Las escaleras estaban en una dirección, y el ascensor en otra. Esme se dirigió a ciegas a las escaleras.

Diversas formas surgían de la penumbra: puertas rectangulares... una barandilla horizontal... el pomo redondo de una escalera de caracol.

El metal resonó al abrirse el ascensor. Se oían los taconazos de unos zapatos seguidos de otros pasos.

Esme metió la mano derecha en un guante de cabritilla.

Sintió un calor abrasador en el costado derecho de su cuerpo: el hombro, la cadera, la pierna y el pie.

—Esto podría convertirse en costumbre —dijo, mirando hacia adelante con el cuerpo erguido y el bolso meciéndose en su mano.

—Una costumbre agradable, espero.

Esme recordó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Tanya Denali cuando la secretaria la desafió.

No sabía qué pensar acerca de los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Todos, sucesivamente, la habían aterrorizado y enfurecido, pero siempre la habían llenado de energía.

Igual que el hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

—No era mi intención crear discordia entre los miembros del club.

—No ha sido usted quien ha creado la discordia, señora Platt.

Con mucho cuidado se puso un guante de cabritilla en la mano izquierda, al tiempo que fijaba la mirada en una barra horizontal de madera.

—¿Se habría usted dado por vencido si ellos no hubieran votado a favor de que yo me hiciera miembro?

La voz del abogado dejaba traslucir cierto cinismo.

—Yo nunca me habría dado por vencido.

Esme se esforzaba por regular su respiración.

—Me imagino que un abogado nunca se da por vencido.

—No un buen abogado.

—¿Usted siempre gana? —preguntó ella.

—Siempre —dijo él.

No era una fanfarronada.

A Esme se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Podrían meternos presos por ir a esa librería?

—Sí.

No había excusa alguna en esta afirmación. No había emoción alguna en su voz. Había tan sólo el inexorable avance de los pasos de un hombre y una mujer.

—Usted conoce mi nombre de pila —dijo Esme. Los taconazos de sus zapatos, los de él sordos, los de ella fuertes, se detuvieron simultáneamente. Ella agarró el pomo de la escalera, y miró al abogado a la cara—, pero yo no conozco el suyo.

Sus ojos de color avellana parecían negros bajo el ala de su sombrero.

—Me llamo Carlisle.

El dulce y ardiente caramelo se apoderó de los sentidos de ella.

El olor. El sabor.

El deseo.

Esme apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos que se habían clavado en ella mientras le echaba un vistazo a las fotos de mujeres desnudas.

La seda blanca de la bufanda de Carlisle brilló de manera seductora sobre la lana negra. Debajo del abrigo abierto, su chaleco cubría la parte superior de sus entallados pantalones negros.

—Usted dijo que la imagen de una mujer dándole palmadas a otra en sus nalgas desnudas le parecía excitante —dijo ella impulsivamente.

—Sí.

Esme levantó rápidamente la vista. La cara de Carlisle estaba cubierta por una sombra palpitante.

—¿Alguna vez ha imaginado, señor Cullen —empezó a preguntar. Se le tensaron los pechos y sintió un hormigueo en las nalgas—, que es a usted a quien le dan palmadas en el trasero?


	11. Càpítulo 10

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los ojos de color avellana de Carlisle centellearon.

—¿Alguna vez ha imaginado usted, señora Platt, que sus dedos son el pene de un hombre?

Un aire glacial se cristalizó en los pulmones de Esme.

—No. —Se oyó la risa de un hombre que subía por las escaleras—. Nunca he imaginado tal cosa.

—¿Por qué no?

La verdad.

—Porque esa parte del cuerpo —Esme se obligó a responder— no es propia de una mujer.

La luz que brillaba en los ojos de Carlisle se atenuó.

—¿A quién le pertenece la vagina, además de a la mujer?

Esme recordó su vida antes del matrimonio... y después del matrimonio.

—A un hombre.

—La mujer preserva su virginidad para su esposo —dedujo él.

—Y luego le da hijos —asintió Esme.

Los ojos de Carlisle se ensombrecieron.

—No hace falta que un hombre fecunde a una mujer cuando se acuesta con ella.

Una insinuante risa subió en espiral por el hueco de la escalera.

—Gracias a las máquinas —sugirió Esme con gravedad.

Una luz familiar inundó los ojos de Carlisle.

—Que no tienen ruedas dentadas.

Una carcajada se atascó en la garganta de ella. Al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas hicieron que le empezaran a escocer los ojos.

Esme contuvo tanto la risa como las lágrimas.

—Gracias, señor Cullen.

De inmediato, la sonrisa que iluminaba la cara de Carlisle se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué me da las gracias?

—Por permitir que hable por mí misma.

—No aceptaría que fuese de otra manera.

Esme se estremeció. Él había dicho que no le interesaba coquetear. Durante un fugaz segundo deseó que estuviese coqueteando con ella.

Se dio la vuelta, formando un remolino de gamuza, terciopelo, seda y alambres.

La voz del abogado resonó en la escalera: la estaba llamando.

—Señora Platt.

Se detuvo. Su pie derecho quedó suspendido entre dos escalones. Un hombre y una mujer —no eran más que un par de niños— estaban en el descansillo de mármol comiéndose con los ojos a la jirafa muerta, ajenos a la tormenta que bramaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Dígame, señor Cullen.

Su voz sonó metálica, como si saliese de una de esas máquinas de metal que un vendedor londinense había descrito como un gramófono, y no de una persona de carne y hueso.

—Usted me preguntó si alguna vez he imaginado que alguien me daba palmadas en las nalgas desnudas.

Un bebé chilló, y los suelos de mármol y los techos abovedados amplificaron su llanto. Esme cruzó los brazos para calmar el dolor que sentía en su interior.

—¿Y se lo ha imaginado? —preguntó ella, mirando moverse los labios de la chica; mirando al joven echar la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse de la ocurrencia de su compañera.

—No hasta el día de hoy.

El deseo que sus palabras suscitaron hizo que Esme bajase las escaleras corriendo, y pasara de largo al lado de la risueña pareja y de la jirafa que nunca volvería a oír el sonido de la risa. Tenía la ineludible sensación de que el museo no era el mismo. La armadura abollada no había cambiado. El sarcófago romano desportillado no había cambiado. El fósil prehistórico ennegrecido por el carbón de turba tampoco había cambiado. Pero nada era igual.

Ignorando su reflejo en la puerta de vidrio y latón, Esme salió del museo.

Sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Alzó la vista.

El cielo gris dejaba escapar agua impregnada con negro hollín.

Vio un ómnibus que se alejaba de la acera dando bandazos.

—¡Espere! —Se sujetó el sombrero de paja con la mano y corrió tras el carruaje. Su bolso y su miriñaque brincaban de manera ignominiosa—. ¡Espere por favor!

Los tres caballos se detuvieron, obedientes.

Carteles publicitarios abarrotaban el ómnibus como recortes pegados en un álbum. Esme reconoció algunos de los productos que promocionaban las sonrientes modelos: el célebre betún negro Ropert, el jabón de extractos Hudson y la salsa Yorkshire. Sin embargo, había algunos que no conocía: el concentrado de huevos en polvo Bird, el agua de soda Cuff, las galletas de calidad superior de Huntley & Palmers.

Sacando rápidamente de su bolso los dos peniques que costaba un viaje de cerca de tres kilómetros, subió con dificultad al cerrado carruaje. La acogió el aire viciado con olor a colonia, sudor almizcleño y lana mojada. Vio dos siluetas oscuras, con las cabezas muy juntas, sentadas en el fondo.

El ómnibus dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha.

Esme se desplomó en un banco en medio del crujido de las telas y el chirrido del metal. Sintiendo que se encontraba a la deriva, como un globo que se ha liberado de su cinta, se deslizó por la desgastada madera y apretó la nariz contra una ventana cubierta de huellas de dedos.

Una moneda, de bronce dio vueltas en el aire.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio un sombrero de copa de seda negra.

No obstante, su propietario no llevaba un abrigo negro, sino uno de lana a rayas. Fue él quien lanzó la moneda de bronce.

Una mano pequeña y sucia cogió la moneda antes de que cayera al suelo.

El hombre del sombrero de copa sostenía un paraguas sobre una mujer elegantemente vestida, mientras ésta se movía por el camino que un barrendero estaba limpiando. Sus cuerpos se movían armoniosamente.

Esme se preguntó cómo sería explorar Londres en compañía de un hombre. Un hombre que la protegiese de la lluvia. Un hombre que compartiera la luz del sol con ella.

Un hombre que no necesitase fecundar a una mujer cuando se acostaba con ella.

Una risita ahogada sacó a Esme de su ensoñación.

Ya no podía ver por la ventana al caballero del sombrero de copa de seda negra ni a su elegante compañera. En su lugar se encontraban el vaho plateado de su respiración y el reflejo borroso de su cara.

—No hagas eso, Molly —susurró un chico con ansiedad. Los crujidos y chirridos de las ruedas que soportaban el exceso de peso del carruaje hacían que su voz fuese apenas audible—. Vas a hacer que nos echen del ómnibus.

—Nadie se va a enterar, Jerry... —la voz de la chica se oía más claramente que la del chico—. Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo, eso es todo. ¡Anda! ¡Pero si está todo amoratado! ¿Tiene frío, señor Hornsby?

Esme limpió el vaho de su respiración del cristal de la ventana e hizo todo lo posible por no escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación de la joven pareja.

—Tengo mucho frío, señora Hornsby.

No era una proeza fácil de conseguir: la gente criada en Londres, observó Esme con ironía, hablaba como si los demás habitantes de la ciudad fuesen sordos.

—Cógelo entre tus manos y dale calor.

Un vendedor de helados pasó junto a Esme.

—¿Así, señor Hornsby?

Una risita nerviosa, sin duda demasiado juvenil para pertenecer a una mujer casada, penetró la penumbra del ómnibus.

Esme se preguntó cómo sonaba su voz en la época de su matrimonio. ¿Acaso su risa también había estado colmada de la alegría propia de una niña? Cuando dio a luz a su primer hijo, ¿rebosaba de felicidad maternal? Cuando cogió en brazos a su primer nieto, ¿reflejaba la satisfacción propia de una mujer madura?

¿Había reído alguna vez Esme con despreocupada alegría?

Un panecillo pasó volando frente a la ventana del ómnibus en medio de la fina lluvia.

—Sí, señora Hornsby, así —la voz del chico se hizo más grave—. Puede cogerlo con más fuerza. No se romperá, ¿sabe?

Esme miró al chico que vendía panes empujar su carretilla, con la cabeza agachada y el sombrero rezumando agua, mientras una anciana encorvada se encontraba sentada en un portal.

—Está muy caliente, Jerry, y suave. ¡Anda, tócalo! Es más suave que la seda.

La anciana no intentó coger el panecillo que pasó volando por encima de su hombro. Se había resignado a aquel estado de su vida.

—Apriétalo con más fuerza —rogó el joven—. Hazlo escupir... como te enseñé...

La risita tonta de la chica traspasó las chirriantes y quejumbrosas sombras que llenaban la cabeza de Esme.

—¿Así, Jerry?

El ómnibus se detuvo con una sacudida.

Nadie subió a bordo. Nadie bajó.

—¡Dios! —La voz del chico, curiosamente ahogada, resonó en medio del repentino silencio—. Dame un pañuelo, Molly, o va a ensuciar mis pantalones cuando escupa.

¿Ensuciar... sus pantalones? ¿Escupir?

La electrizante conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo hizo que Esme se sobresaltara.

¡Aquellos chicos no estarían haciendo lo que ella sospechaba que estaban haciendo...!

El ómnibus dio una sacudida, rodó hacia atrás y luego dio un salto al proseguir su camino. Esme aguzó el oído para intentar oír con mayor claridad lo que los jóvenes estaban diciendo.

—Mira, se está poniendo morado. Como una ciruela madura y jugosa —los murmullos de la chica se oían anormalmente altos en medio de los crujidos de la madera y el estruendo de las ruedas. Una admiración temerosa se reflejaba en su voz, junto con algo más que Esme no lograba identificar del todo—. Se está poniendo muy grande, Jerry. ¿No te duele?

—No... eso es... ¡Dios! ¡No pares, Molly!

—¿Quieres que lo haga escupir, Jerry? —preguntó ella con una voz que parecía la de una mujer mucho mayor—. ¿Quieres?

Esme comprendió de repente qué era aquello que resonaba en la voz de la chica. Su tono le recordaba a las mujeres de las postales francesas que había visto: parecía segura de su sexualidad y de su capacidad de dar y recibir placer.

Esme sintió celos.

De la estupidez de la chica. De su osadía.

De su juventud.

Aquello era lo que le habían quitado a Esme al hacer que se casara a los quince años y al haber tenido un hijo a los dieciséis.

Una fuerte conmoción hizo que los celos se desvanecieran, y ésta fue ahuyentada a su vez por el auténtico horror que de repente se apoderó de ella.

Esme se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Amaba a su esposo, a sus hijos y a sus nietos. No cambiaría ni un solo momento de su vida con ellos.

El ómnibus se detuvo con una sacudida.

Encorvando los hombros y evitando mirar a la pareja, Esme se bajó deprisa del vehículo.

La llovizna impregnada de hollín paró tan rápidamente como había empezado. Hurgando con los dedos en su bolso, Esme sacó la llave de la casa que había alquilado para pasar la temporada.

Se vio obligada a empujar la puerta con energía para poder abrirla. El olor de carne asada hizo que se detuviera tras dar unos pocos pasos.

Se oyó la risita nerviosa de una chica en el salón. El corazón de Esme dejó de latir por un momento: no había ninguna chica en aquella casa.

Una gran inquietud hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

A no ser que uno de sus hijos hubiese traído a sus nietas para que visitaran Londres...

—¿Señor Denton? —Esme sentía la boca seca. Su voz resonó en el recibidor vacío—. ¿Señora Jenkins?

Nadie le respondió.

No estaba lista para reencontrarse con su familia, pensó en un momento de pánico. Necesitaba más tiempo.

Un sordo sonido metálico resonó en medio del silencio. Siguiendo los helechos dibujados en el papel tapiz de color verde oscuro, Esme atravesó el suelo de roble, cruzó el zaguán, recorrió un pequeño pasillo y, finalmente, se detuvo frente al salón principal.

La puerta doble hoja de nogal estaba cerrada.

Respirando hondo, Esme la abrió.

Denton, con su blanca cabeza inclinada y los hombros encorvados, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo frente a la chimenea de hierro negro. Tenía una pequeña pala de bronce en la mano. La señora Jenkins, que llevaba una cofia blanca de encaje y un inmaculado delantal de lino, estaba a su lado. Ella tenía una escobilla de mango de bronce en la mano.

El mayordomo tenía setenta y dos años; el ama de llaves sesenta y seis. La risita juvenil no podía ser de ninguno de ellos.

—Señora Jenkins —dijo Esme con prudencia—, me pareció oír que alguien se estaba riendo. ¿Acaso tengo visitas?

La señora Jenkins alzó la cabeza y dejó ver las rojas mejillas de su cara. Habló con un acento irlandés curiosamente marcado.

—Debe de ser el silbido que está saliendo de la chimenea, señora Platt. El señor Denton y yo la estamos examinando. Vamos a llamar al mozo encargado de la chimenea tan pronto como hayamos terminado.

Esme se quedó dando vueltas frente a la entrada del salón.

—Levántese, señor Denton. Ya hemos limpiado tanto como ha sido posible. Deme su pala.

El ama de llaves colgó la escobilla y la pala en el perchero de accesorios para la chimenea. Cuando se volvió hacia Esme, la expresión de su cara arrugada era de absoluta serenidad. Del color rojo que teñía sus mejillas sólo quedó un saludable rubor.

—¿Le apetece una taza de té, señora Platt?

—No... —El mayordomo se puso de pie con sorprendente agilidad. Su cara también irradiaba vigor y salud—. Sí. Eso sería estupendo. Gracias, señora Jenkins.

—De nada, señora.

Esme se hizo a un lado para que el mayordomo y el ama de llaves pudieran pasar. Recelosa, escudriñó la habitación con la mirada. Una esencia permanecía allí dentro, una sensación de alegría, y algo más...

—El correo, señora Platt.

Esme se sobresaltó.

El mayordomo, con la cabeza, inclinada, extendió en silencio una bandeja de plata. Era un hombre tan reservado como ágil.

Ella cogió con cautela el sobre blanco que se encontraba sobre la bandeja. Unos garabatos infantiles llenaban el cuadrado papel.

No hacía falta que abriese el sobre para saber quién se lo había enviado. La carta era de su nieta mayor, Renesme, que tenía siete años y era el único miembro de la familia que había heredado su pelo color caramelo.

Era muy resuelta e intrépida.

Era la alegría del corazón de Esme.

Dentro de poco sería una adolescente.

Esme sintió el peso de la edad en sus hombros. Sentándose en una desgastada silla de brocados dorados, se dispuso a romper el sobre, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, un estilete de bronce apareció bajo su nariz.

Sonrojándose, Esme aceptó el abrecartas.

—Gracias, señor Denton.

Las costumbres londinenses, en efecto, eran diferentes de las del campo. En el campo ella no necesitaba emplear a un mayordomo, y a una criada jamás se le habría ocurrido darle un abrecartas.

—Con gusto, señora —dijo Denton plácidamente—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señora?

—No. —Esme hizo un corte para abrir el sobre—. Gracias.

La pálida luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Sosteniendo la carta a una distancia prudente de sus ojos, su mala vista era otro de los síntomas que le recordaban su edad, Esme leyó rápidamente los conocidos garabatos. Luego hizo una pausa, pues sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar.

Entornando los ojos para intentar ver a través de la niebla de lágrimas, leyó la carta más despacio.

_Querida abuela,_

_Te echo de menos. No es lo mismo escribirte una carta que conversar contigo. Ayer pesqué un pez. Era muy grande. Quería enseñártelo, pero no estabas aquí. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? Hace ya muchas semanas que te marchaste. Sé que echas de menos al abuelo, y mamá dice que debemos ser pacientes, pero nosotros también lo echamos de menos y no por ello nos hemos ido de casa. Regresa, por favor._


	12. Capítulo 11

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El señor Bartle se puso enfermo el 8 de diciembre de 1886. Veintitrés días antes de morir —Carlisle levantó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de sus apuntes—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, doctor Dudley?

—Está usted en lo cierto. —George Stewart Dudley, testigo de la Corona, estaba tranquilo—. Sí.

—¿Qué encontró usted al hacerle un reconocimiento médico al señor Bartle?

—Nosotros... es decir, el doctor Leach, quien me pidió que lo ayudara, y yo... encontramos síntomas de envenenamiento por mercurio.

Carlisle se reclinó en su silla.

—¿Por qué fue el señor Bartle víctima de envenenamiento por mercurio, doctor Dudley?

—Supongo, señor, que debió de ser porque ingirió mercurio.

Una risa nerviosa estalló en la sala del tribunal.

Los finos labios del testigo esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

George Stewart Dudley no había pretendido que su respuesta fuese graciosa. De hecho, no lo fue. Pero la reacción del público le complació. Decidió, a partir de aquel momento, que recurriría al sarcasmo para hacer que Carlisle pareciese incompetente.

Los doce hombres que se encontraban en la tribuna del jurado se movieron intranquilos en sus asientos. Aquél había sido otro largo día en el proceso de Mary Bartle. Los miembros del jurado estaban impacientes por ir a cenar a sus casas. Carlisle estaba impaciente por encontrarse con Esme Platt en la librería Aquiles.

—Ésa es una buena suposición, doctor Dudley. —Carlisle le sonrió al testigo, mostrándose comprensivo—. Pero ¿por qué ingirió mercurio el señor Bartle?

El doctor sonrió con suficiencia.

—No lo sé, señor, y puesto que la víctima está muerta, no se lo puedo preguntar.

Una risa estentórea, tanto masculina como femenina, resonó en la tribuna. Los espectadores también estaban cansados. El juicio había comenzado el sábado anterior. Ya era miércoles, y Carlisle aún no había presentado el alegato de la defensa.

Carlisle sonrió, fingiendo apreciar la agudeza del médico. Cada una de las expresiones de su rostro, cada uno de sus movimientos y cada una de sus palabras eran un riesgo calculado.

—¿Padecía el señor Bartle alguna otra enfermedad antes del 8 de diciembre, doctor Dudley?

—No lo sé, señor. —Nervioso, el testigo apartó la mirada de Carlisle. Estaba ocultando algo, al igual que Esme Platt. Carlisle sabía qué estaba ocultando el doctor; ¿cuándo lograría descubrir los secretos de la viuda?—. Yo no era su médico de cabecera.

Gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por el cuero cabelludo de Carlisle. Podía sentir que la paciencia se le escapaba con cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

—Pero usted es médico —le recordó con compostura.

El testigo le dirigió a Carlisle una mirada de indignación.

—Protesto, su señoría —intervino rápidamente el fiscal de la Corona—. El doctor Dudley no está siendo procesado aquí. Su trayectoria profesional ha sido examinada por este tribunal, y se dictaminó que es ejemplar.

—Ha lugar a la protesta. —El juez, con su peluca de faraón intacta, miró furtivamente el reloj de bolsillo que escondía en el colorido ramillete de flores que se encontraba en el borde de su escritorio. Como muchas de las tradiciones judiciales, las flores perfumadas eran un remanente de las épocas en que había aún menos baños e instalaciones de agua que entonces—. Señor Cullen, no difame la trayectoria profesional del testigo.

—Le ruego que me perdone, su señoría —dijo Carlisle, esbozando la sonrisa de humildad que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años—. No era mi intención hacer tal cosa.

Carlisle había estado buscando que el médico lo mirara. Y lo había logrado. No lo perjudicaba en absoluto que el fiscal de la Corona hubiese mencionado de nuevo la trayectoria profesional del doctor ante los doce miembros del jurado.

—Doctor Dudley —dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz amable—, según su amplia experiencia, ¿para qué enfermedad ingeriría alguien mercurio?

—¡Protesto, su señoría!

El juez frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué motivo, señor Masen?

—Se ha establecido que la causa de la muerte del señor Barde fue el envenenamiento por cloroformo —afirmó con firmeza el fiscal de la Corona—. El hecho de que padeciera una enfermedad cualquiera que pudiese haberlo llevado a usar mercurio, no tiene ninguna importancia en este caso.

—Me permito disentir, su señoría —dijo Carlisle cordialmente—. La enfermedad que padecía el señor Bartle es de suma importancia en este caso, y lo demostraré dentro de poco, si su señoría tiene la bondad de esperar un momento.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen, pero sea breve, por favor. —El juez nuevamente le echó una mirada furtiva al oculto reloj de bolsillo. Todos los miércoles por la noche el honorable Justin Aaron iba a cenar a casa de su hija y jugaba a las damas con sus nietos. Él también estaba ansioso por que aquella sesión terminara—. No ha lugar a la protesta. Doctor Dudley, puede usted responder a la pregunta.

—Hay varias enfermedades que deben tratarse con mercurio —respondió el médico, tratando de escaparse por la tangente.

El testigo había sido bien adiestrado, pues parecía decidido a no revelar los secretos de la Corona.

—Doctor Dudley... —Carlisle alzó la voz para que lo oyeran con toda claridad en la tribuna—. ¿No es verdad que el mercurio es utilizado en los tratamientos de la sífilis?

Los gritos ahogados de las mujeres llenaron la cavernosa sala del tribunal.

Aunque las enfermedades venéreas proliferaban en Londres, las mujeres decentes debían fingir que se horrorizaban ante su sola mención. El silencio tuvo como consecuencia que muchas mujeres, todas tan respetables como la madre de Jessica Stanley, se convirtieron en víctimas del vicio mismo del que la sociedad trataba de protegerlas.

Los miembros del jurado se olvidaron de sus cenas y se inclinaron hacia adelante para oír la respuesta del doctor. Los pecados de un hombre eran casi tan excitantes como los de una mujer.

—Sí —dijo el médico de mala gana—. El mercurio a veces se utiliza en el tratamiento de la sífilis.

—¿Y no es verdad también, doctor Dudley —preguntó Carlisle—, que el señor Bartle padecía sífilis?

—¡Protesto, su señoría! —objetó inmediatamente el fiscal de la Corona.

—¿Qué motivos aduce, señor Masen? —preguntó el juez bruscamente.

Carlisle esperaba con aparente paciencia, pero por dentro analizaba minuciosamente la estrategia del fiscal de la Corona.

—Tal información podría influir de manera indebida en el veredicto del jurado, su señoría —afirmó el fiscal de la Corona con más calma—. El señor Bartle es la víctima. El hecho de que hubiera contraído una enfermedad venérea antes de su muerte no tiene ninguna importancia en estas circunstancias. Fue asesinado, señor, con alevosía, premeditación y dolo. Propongo que suprima usted la declaración del señor Cullen de las actas oficiales con el fin de servir mejor a la justicia.

—Le aseguro, su señoría —intervino Carlisle con aire congraciador—, que la funesta enfermedad del señor Bartle es de suma importancia en estas circunstancias. Las enfermedades del tipo que él padecía tienen una genealogía que es bastante reveladora. Creo que si rastreamos el curso de la enfermedad del señor Bartle podremos determinar con mayor facilidad quién es el malo de esta historia y quién es la verdadera víctima, para que en efecto sirvamos mejor a la justicia.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen. No ha lugar a la protesta, señor Masen. Por favor, sírvale a la justicia, doctor Dudley —ordenó el juez, echándole un rápido vistazo al colorido ramillete de flores, y luego, de soslayo, al estrado de los testigos—, y responda a la pregunta.

El médico miró al fiscal de la Corona buscando su aprobación. El fiscal asintió con la cabeza de manera lacónica.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo el doctor Dudley con fría formalidad—. El señor Bartle padecía sífilis —y enseguida añadió—, ¡pero no murió a causa de esta enfermedad, señor!

Carlisle sabía perfectamente qué había matado a George Edwards Bartle.

—Gracias, doctor Dudley —dijo.

—La causa de su muerte tampoco fue el envenenamiento por mercurio —enfatizó ansiosamente el médico—. No hay ninguna duda de que fue el envenenamiento por cloroformo lo que causó su muerte.

—Eso es todo, doctor Dudley —dijo Carlisle, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

El testigo de la Corona había sido un arma muy eficaz. Ya había llegado el momento de que saliera del escenario.

—No tengo más preguntas, su señoría.

El fiscal de la Corona se levantó a medias.

—Me gustaría que se me concediera un momento para interrogar de nuevo al testigo, su señoría...

—Mañana, señor Masen, podrá usted interrogar al doctor Dudley a sus anchas —dijo el juez con hosquedad—. Se levanta la sesión.

El fiscal de la Corona se puso rojo de ira.

—Su señoría...

—Mañana, señor Masen. —El fuerte golpe de un martillo ratificó la decisión judicial. Carlisle sabía que el juez nunca faltaba a las cenas del miércoles por la noche con su familia. Aquella noche, pensó con satisfacción, no sería la primera—. Se levanta la sesión. Seguiremos mañana a las diez.

El deseo de ver a Esme Platt hizo que la ingle de Carlisle se pusiera tensa.

—Parece usted tener prisa, Cullen.

El crujido de los bancos y de las ropas invadió la sala del tribunal en el momento en que hombres y mujeres empezaron a salir de la tribuna.

Carlisle guardó sus papeles en la cartera de cuero negro.

—Todo el mundo tiene prisa, Masen.

—Excepto usted —dijo Edward Masen—. Usted vive para el tribunal.

—¿Se está usted poniendo nervioso? —Carlisle abrochó la hebilla de su cartera, burlándose ligeramente del fiscal—. ¿Antes de mi alegato?

La amargura hizo que la voz del fiscal de la Corona se hiciera más severa.

—¿Sabe usted cómo lo llaman?

Carlisle levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Observó durante varios segundos al hombre que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa de abogados.

Era más bajo que Carlisle. Más delgado. Sus largas patillas cobrizas, que las canas aún no habían tocado, salían de ambos lados de su peluca gris.

A Carlisle se le pasó por la cabeza que los ojos del fiscal de la Corona eran del color de la hierba doncella.(_el personaje original tiene los ojos violetas. __. _)

—Si he hecho algo que usted considere una ofensa personal, Masen, dígamelo —apuntó con serenidad—. Si está molesto porque no pienso permitir que ahorquen a mi cliente, dígaselo al juez Aaron.

La perplejidad luchaba con la ira en los ojos de Edward Masen.

—No lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Carlisle se deslizó en el banco para salir de detrás de la mesa. La resbaladiza seda le facilitó el avance.

—Sé exactamente cómo me llaman.

En los periódicos. En los clubes. En los salones.

—Pero ¿sabe usted por qué? —le preguntó el fiscal de la Corona, retándolo.

Carlisle se puso de pie. Luego reflexionaría sobre el extraño comportamiento del fiscal de la Corona. En aquel momento tenía que ir a su cita.

—Concierte una cita con mi secretario si hay algo de lo que desee usted hablar.

Se volvió con la intención de marcharse de la sala. Su cartera de cuero se mecía en su mano y su toga de seda crujía.

—No ganará esta vez, Cullen.

Carlisle se detuvo un momento para quitarse la peluca de la cabeza. El aire fresco acarició su nuca. Se pasó los dedos ásperamente por el pelo bañado en sudor antes de responder:

—Yo siempre gano, Masen.

—Pero le da igual, ¿verdad?

Carlisle pensó en todos los acusados a los que había representado a lo largo de los años.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió compasión por un cliente inocente o se identificó con él? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió remordimiento o se arrepintió de haber liberado a un cliente que era culpable?

—Es nuestro trabajo —dijo con indiferencia.

La Corona acusaba. La defensa defendía. No había ni bien ni mal dentro de las cuatro paredes de un tribunal.

Carlisle salió de la sala. La peluca se mecía en su mano derecha, y la cartera de cuero en su mano izquierda. Su toga unas veces se arremolinaba en torno a las perneras de sus pantalones y otras se pegaba a ellas.

El fiscal de la Corona no lo siguió.

El sonido de sus pasos recorriendo el interminable pasillo hizo resonar en su cabeza una pregunta: «¿Alguna vez ha imaginado usted, señora Platt, que sus dedos son el pene de un hombre?».

La réplica de Carlisle había sido impulsiva; la respuesta de Esme, arrolladora.

No se reflejó ira alguna en los ojos de ella. No hubo remordimiento alguno en su voz. Simplemente, ella no podía imaginar que una mujer pudiese darse placer acariciándose su propia vagina.

Al escuchar su confesión, Carlisle deseó más que nada poder demostrarle a Esme que su sexualidad era un don.

Poniendo la peluca debajo de su brazo izquierdo, se detuvo frente a una puerta. La luz que salía por una rendija hacía que la ordinaria madera se convirtiera en resplandeciente roble.

Su mano se quedó paralizada sobre la hebilla de bronce de su cartera. No necesitaba usar la llave.

Lenta y silenciosamente se quitó los zapatos y abrió con cuidado la pesada puerta.

Inclinado sobre un escritorio de madera de teca, un hombre de pelo negro revolvía un montón de papeles.

Una sonrisa alivió la tensión que oprimía los hombros de Carlisle.

—¿Aún se encuentra usted aquí, señor Tristan? Pensé que tenía una reunión esta noche.

—¡Señor! ¡Qué susto me ha dado! —El secretario de Carlisle, que llevaba abierto su chaquetón de cuadros para dejar ver la tradicional túnica de un «secretario» de tribunal, empezó a levantar precipitadamente la pila de papeles que había dejado caer cuando el abogado lo cogió desprevenido—. Había olvidado escribir un recado, y he vuelto para revisar rápidamente estos papeles. No tardaré mucho.

—No hay prisa. —Carlisle lanzó la peluca de manera despreocupada al perchero que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, luego dejó caer la cartera en la silla de cuero negro. Hacía dos años que Eleazar Tristan trabajaba para él. Era una persona eficiente y discreta—. Tengo una cita esta noche. ¿Hay algún asunto que no pueda esperar hasta mañana?

—¿Una cita, señor? —El secretario hojeó rápidamente un cuaderno de cuero negro que se encontraba en el borde del escritorio de Carlisle—. No recuerdo haber concertado una cita para esta noche.

Carlisle le respondió con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

—No es esa clase de cita, señor Tristan.

—¡Ah! —ruborizándose, el secretario cerró con discreción el cuaderno negro—. ¡Muy bien, señor!

Carlisle se quitó la toga.

—Permítame ayudarlo, señor —la toga se resbaló de los hombros del abogado—. ¿Tuvo usted la oportunidad de revisar el informe Platt?

Un débil rubor tiñó los pómulos de Carlisle. Había invadido la intimidad de la viuda.

Al instante desechó aquel inusual remordimiento de conciencia. La voz de la conciencia no hacía que un abogado se ganara el derecho a llevar la toga de seda.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Carlisle. El informe se encontraba cuidadosamente ordenado sobre su escritorio, donde lo había leído cuando el tribunal levantó momentáneamente la sesión. La vida de Esme Platt llenaba tres páginas, cada una más reveladora que la anterior. El informe había respondido todas sus preguntas, excepto por qué creía ella que ya estaba demasiado mayor para tener relaciones sexuales—. ¿Ha habido algún problema con el señor Masen?

—No, señor. —El secretario hizo una pausa, pasando su mano sobre la toga de seda negra de Carlisle para quitarle una pelusa—. El secretario del señor Masen solicitó una copia de los informes médicos de la señora Bartle. Le dije que le haría llegar su petición.

¿Por eso se había puesto tan nervioso el fiscal de la Corona?, se preguntó Carlisle con cinismo. ¿Porque sospechaba con justa razón que él tenía esa información y aún no quería revelarla?

Frunciendo los labios, se desabotonó el chaleco, deseoso de limpiar el engaño y la desesperación que se aferraban a su ropa y a su piel como la carbonilla.

—Dele esos informes mañana en la mañana.

Ya sería demasiado tarde para que Masen pudiese idear una estrategia ofensiva. La Corona no tenía más testigos.

Él presentaría mañana el alegato de la defensa. Mañana llamaría a sus testigos.

Aquella noche era de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El miedo hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. La excitación endureció sus pezones.

Se oyó el alegre tintineo de una campana. Al mismo tiempo, el chirrido de las ruedas de un carruaje invadió la librería Aquiles.

Esme dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta principal.

Dos mujeres elegantemente vestidas salieron de la impenetrable oscuridad para entrar en la bien iluminada librería.

Ningún policía las seguía.

La puerta se cerró para bloquearle el paso a la noche, produciendo un tintineo discordante. Se oyó el chirrido de las ruedas del carruaje.

Ocho miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres iban de una mesa a otra examinando los libros amontonados sobre ellas. Todos eludían las miradas de los demás miembros. Carlisle Cullen no se encontraba entre ellos.

Esme cogió con timidez un libro de cuero marrón. La campana que se encontraba sobre la puerta de la tienda hizo un ruido metálico. Simultáneamente, se oyó una voz masculina en el otro extremo de la librería.

—Señora Platt.

Esme se quedó paralizada. El libro se le cayó de las manos, que repentinamente perdieron toda su fuerza.

—Señora Platt. —Embry Call levantó el libro. Al instante, Esme recuperó la movilidad, y extendió el brazo para recibir el libro encuadernado en cuero.

—Hay una puerta en la parte de atrás de la tienda, hacia la cual se dirige en este momento la señorita Webber. Tiene un letrero que indica: clásicos griegos y latinos. Cuando ella entre por esa puerta, quiero que, después de esperar unos minutos, usted la siga.

A Esme se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Pero aún no han llegado todos los miembros del club, señor Call —protestó ella con razón.

Una aguda ironía se reflejó en los ojos negros que se encontraban debajo de los suyos.

—Dudo mucho de que alguien más venga, señora Platt.

Quizá Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton no acudiesen a la cita.

—Pero el señor Cullen...

Un calor húmedo acarició su nuca.

—Se encuentra detrás de usted, señora Platt.

De repente, Esme fue plenamente consciente de la luz demasiado fuerte sobre sus cabezas, del insoportable olor a cuero y a tinta.

Del hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—¡Señor Cullen! —El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y la respiración se le aceleró—. No lo he visto entrar.

—Estaba usted ocupada.

—Lo siento —dijo ella. Y no sabía por quién se estaba disculpando: si por la niña de siete años que sentía que su abuela la había abandonado, o por la novia de quince que aún no se había convertido en madre, y mucho menos en abuela, a quien el sexo de su marido nunca le produciría placer.

—Soy yo quien debo disculparme. —Un calor húmedo acarició la oreja de Esme... su mejilla—. Me entretuve con unos asuntos al salir de la sala del tribunal.

Esme alzó la vista. Gotas de agua brillantes se aferraban al pelo de color castaño dorado del abogado—. No lleva usted sombrero.

—Lo olvidé.

—Su pelo está húmedo.

—Me acabo de duchar.

—Yo nunca me he dado una ducha —dijo ella impulsivamente.

De inmediato, aquellos ojos que se encontraban encima de los suyos se entrecerraron. El aliento de Carlisle acarició sus labios

Olía a dentífrico en lugar de a caramelo, olor que era igualmente embriagador.

—Puede usted visitar mis aposentos cuando quiera, señora Platt.

—Debo seguir a la señorita Webber en un momento —dijo ella rápidamente, eludiendo esta insinuación de carácter íntimo. ¿Qué pensaría el periodista de aquella conversación?

—El señor Call la llevará...

Pero el periodista se había ido.

—_Elementos de la ciencia social_, por el doctor George Drysdale —leyó Carlisle Cullen. Esme alzó la vista. La luz que había en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que usted quiera aprender más acerca de la contracepción?

Ella sintió que una ráfaga de calor envolvía todo su cuerpo.

—Yo... yo... —Esme no sabía qué decir. ¿Acaso el libro _Elementos de la ciencia social_ trataba el tema de la contracepción? Puso torpemente el libro encuadernado en cuero sobre la mesa.

—Debo seguir a la señorita Webber.

—Entonces yo la acompañaré.

—Creo que el señor Call quiere que entremos de uno en uno.

—¡Tonterías! —Sus largos dedos tiraron con firmeza de la mano enguantada de Esme e hicieron que se posara sobre su brazo izquierdo. Los músculos de su antebrazo se sentían duros bajo su abrigo de lana. Los dedos que sujetaban la mano de la viuda también se sentían duros a través de la piel de sus guantes—. Somos personas perfectamente decentes. Le aseguro que no llamaremos la atención de manera indebida.

Esme enroscó sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Carlisle.

Él la estaba tocando.

Ella también lo estaba tocando.

El sentido común acudió en su auxilio.

Las mujeres a menudo cogían del brazo a los hombres al caminar. No había nada en aquel gesto que sugiriera que había algún tipo de intimidad entre ellos. Los hombres maduros no tenían relaciones íntimas con mujeres entradas en años.

Independientemente de lo que ellas pudiesen desear.

—Usted olía a caramelo en las reuniones —dijo ella con frialdad, obligando a sus piernas a moverse cuando él lo hacía. La puerta cerrada con el letrero «clásicos griegos y latinos» parecía estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia—. ¿Tiene usted que trabajar con frecuencia los sábados?

—Antes sí trabajábamos los sábados.

El seno derecho de Esme rozó el brazo izquierdo de Carlisle. Una descarga de electricidad corrió desde su pezón hasta su bajo vientre.

Esme se concentró en la conversación para no pensar en las llamas que hacían arder su cuerpo.

—¿En qué palacio de justicia trabaja usted?

—En el Old Bailey.

—Se encuentra en mi guía de turismo.

—Le puedo enseñar el edificio en privado —su cadera tropezó con la de Esme—, si usted quiere.

Esme miraba resueltamente al frente. Su objetivo común apareció ante ellos. Ella sólo tenía que resistir un metro más.

—Debe usted de vivir muy cerca del Palacio de Justicia —logró decir.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Su pelo aún está húmedo.

Debido a la ducha, se abstuvo de decir ella.

—Tengo unos aposentos privados en el Palacio de Justicia.

A los que ya la había invitado.

—Señor Cullen —Esme respiró hondo para tomar el vital oxígeno. Al mismo tiempo, liberó su mano de un tirón de la parte interior de su codo y del calor de sus dedos—. Sólo uno de nosotros puede pasar por la puerta.

Con una expresión enigmática en el rostro, él dio un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia.

—La seguiré a donde quiera usted llevarme, señora Platt.

¿Qué habría querido dar a entender?, se preguntó Esme. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

¿Por qué pensaba que él quería expresar algo distinto de la simple cortesía?

—Gracias —dijo, y abrió la puerta lacada de blanco.

—Buenas tardes, señora Platt, señor Cullen —los saludó Ángela Webber.

El abogado cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Señorita Webber —saludó Esme.

Pero la secretaria ya se había vuelto hacia la pared cubierta de libros encuadernados en cuero y grabados en relieve dorado, para estudiar absorta los títulos que sólo podían estar en latín y griego, idiomas que Esme no podía leer, pero que Carlisle Cullen seguramente dominaba.

En la pequeña habitación había dos cómodos sillones, y ninguna otra cosa que pudiese ser de interés.

Esme se obligó a mirar al abogado a los ojos.

—¿Ya había estado usted en esta librería, señor Cullen?

—Había oído hablar de ella. Generalmente voy a una tienda que se encuentra frente al Palacio de Justicia.

Esme se estremeció de sorpresa.

—¿Hay una tienda pornográfica frente al Palacio de Justicia?

—Esas tiendas están en todas partes —respondió él con cinismo.

—Pero... pero... ¿los abogados y... y los jueces van a esa tienda frente al Palacio de Justicia?

—Desde luego —respondió él, intentando que en el tono de su voz no se trasluciera la ironía—. También hay una frente al Parlamento.

Abogados... jueces y... ¿miembros del Parlamento?

Esme sintió una profunda indignación por el miedo que latía dentro de ella y la hipocresía que la rodeaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué son ilegales estas tiendas?

—Imagínese qué pasaría, señora Platt —las tinieblas retozaban en sus ojos de color avellana. Una lámpara de gas ardía y parpadeaba encima de él—, si el sexo no fuera pecado.

Esme quedó totalmente desconcertada.

—Me temo que no entiendo, señor Cullen.

—Si el sexo no fuera pecado, señora Platt —intervino Ángela Webber, llevando la escalera de mano de la librería al estante que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación y subiendo al travesaño inferior—, las mujeres tendríamos los mismos derechos legales que los hombres.

—¿Está usted sugiriendo que el Parlamento hace que estas tiendas sean ilegales con el fin de impedir que las mujeres obtengan el derecho a votar? —preguntó Esme con incredulidad.

—Estas tiendas son ilegales —los ojos de color avellana volvieron a apresar la mirada de Esme—, porque los hombres gobiernan, y los hombres quieren que sus mujeres sean puras y virginales.

—Los hombres no quieren que las mujeres tengan poder, señora Platt —dijo Ángela Webber mientras se bajaba de la escalera con un delgado libro encuadernado en cuero negro contra su pecho. Clavó sus ojos en el abogado—. Nos quitan el poder mediante el control de nuestra sexualidad. Cuando las mujeres no tienen poder, los hombres no tienen que dar cuentas de ninguna de sus acciones en contra de ellas. Y a los asesinos de esposas se les declara inocentes.

Los labios de Carlisle Cullen esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

—El sistema es un camino de doble sentido, señorita Webber.

—Señora Platt —se inmiscuyó una voz masculina—, señorita Webber, señor Cullen.

—Hola, señor Pierce —dijo Ángela Webber con toda tranquilidad—. Estábamos hablando de la emancipación de la mujer a través de la legalización de los _sex-shops_.

Stefan Pierce se ruborizó.

—No creo que la emancipación se logre gracias a la sexualidad, señorita Webber.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el propósito del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, señor Pierce?

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Esme.

—¿Acaso el propósito de venir aquí no es aprender acerca de nuestra sexualidad? —preguntó ella—, ¿y a través de este aprendizaje crear una mejor calidad de vida?

—¿Qué cree usted poder aprender en una tienda pornográfica que le sirva para mejorar su vida? —preguntó Stefan Pierce.

—Buenas tardes, señora Platt —interrumpió Bella Black—. Señorita Webber, señor Pierce, señor Cullen.

Esme sonrió afectuosamente.

—Buenas tardes, señora Black.

—Buenas tardes, señora Black —dijo Ángela Webber—. El señor Pierce le ha preguntado a la señora Platt qué cree ella que puede aprender en una tienda pornográfica que resulte provechoso para su vida.

Bella Black se arregló el elegante sombrero negro.

—Si no piensa usted que se pueda obtener ningún conocimiento que merezca la pena en esta expedición, ¿por qué se ha tomado tantas molestias trayéndonos aquí?

—No he dicho que esta expedición no tenga una utilidad pedagógica, señorita Black —dijo Stefan Pierce en tono defensivo—. Simplemente me interesa saber qué esperaba aprender la señora Platt aquí.

—Bueno, pues yo sé con toda certeza qué espero aprender —afirmó la secretaria con tono de eficiencia.

—¿Qué, señorita Webber? —preguntó Esme.

—El precio de un confortador de viudas (_por si alguien todavía tiene dudas es un consolador_).

A Esme no se le había ocurrido pensar que la librería podría vender algo más que postales francesas.

Buscó al abogado con la mirada.

Sus ojos estaban atentos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Había en ellos una chispa de sarcasmo, apenas suavizada por un brillo de expectación.

Uno a uno fueron llegando todos los demás miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres para agolparse en aquella pequeña habitación. Saludando. Robando oxígeno. Reduciendo el espacio del suelo hasta no dejar un solo lugar donde ponerse. Y aun así Esme podía percibir el timbre de voz de Carlisle Cullen. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y degustar el fuerte sabor salado de su dentífrico.

Si el sexo no fuera pecado...

Al moverse, Esme chocó contra el abogado.

La dolorosa conciencia de la cercanía del cuerpo de Carlisle fue reemplazada por una extraña sensación de expectativa, como si efectivamente pudiese aprender algo en aquella tienda que cambiaría el curso de su vida. Eso era imposible, desde luego, pero Esme no podía liberarse de esa sensación.

La emoción era como una fiebre contagiosa.

Las caras que se encontraban junto a ella tenían la misma expresión deliberadamente vaga. El color que teñía sus mejillas desmentía su fingida indiferencia.

El pomo de la puerta vibró.

Esme dirigió la mirada hacia ella, pues en aquel momento empezaba a abrirse.

Embry Call entró silenciosamente con su silla de ruedas en la abarrotada habitación. Dos jóvenes que parecían ser dependientes de la librería iban tras él. Cuando entraron, cerraron la puerta.

—Aléjense de los estantes —ordenó el periodista.

Uno de los dependientes extendió la mano y presionó la parte central de la pared que estaba cubierta de libros encuadernados en cuero y grabados en relieve dorado. El panel de libros giró hacia dentro.

Esme dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Un coro de voces femeninas exclamó al unísono: ¡ah!

—Señoras y señores —Embry Call señaló la oculta escalera que en aquel momento aparecía ante ellos—, bienvenidos a la librería Aquiles.

* * *

_Hola, espero que os esté gustando. Me gustaría obtener vuestros comentarios sobre la siguiente cuestión: Ayer he leído un libro que está recibiendo muy buenas críticas **"50 sombras de Grey" **debo decir que es el primero de una trilogía, se publicita como BDMS, no es para tanto, al menos el primero, estoy leyendo en Fanfiction historias mucho más subidas de tono. Pero es de fácil lectura y muy adicitivo. Me gustaría si alguien lo ha leído o lo lee saber lo siguiente: ¿no creeis que los personajes se parecen demasiado a Bella y Edward? o soy yo que estoy demasiado metida en esta adaptación o realmente hay muchas similitudes. Si alguien no lo ha leído y no quiere buscarlo que me lo pida, teneis que dejarme vuestra dirección de correo electrónico y dejad espacios entre las palabras porque Fanfiction borras las direcciones, de hecho tengo que corregir los links que os he dejado. Gracias de antemano._


	14. Capítulo 13

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

_Para mi es por la tarde y hoy me apetecía escuchar a la Musicalité os dejo dos links, el primero es de la canción  Los cuatro elementos ( www . Youtube watch?v = h5b3NeaLSbQ&ob = av2e  el otro es de una lista de reproducción del mismo grupo  www . Youtube watch?v = kwr2Kbb4h6o&feature = Bfa&list = ALzxNYRMVOCRh9G7J0PR-cRYLldhzzWU7r_

**Capítulo 13**

Cómo saldremos cuando hayamos terminado de hacer nuestras compras? —preguntó Stefan Pierce.

—Hay una salida independiente —le explicó uno de los hombres que parecían dependientes—. Uno de mis compañeros se la mostrará.

—Señora Platt.

La tensión oprimía la garganta de Esme y casi no la dejaba respirar.

—¿Sí, señor Call?

—Gracias a usted estamos aquí esta noche. —La expresión del rostro del periodista era enigmática—. Creo que lo correcto es que baje usted primero.

Ella sentía sus piernas desconcertantemente débiles.

—Gracias, señor Call.

Un olor a humedad, así como a cuero y a tinta, le produjo un cosquilleo en la nariz.

Las escaleras estaban alfombradas. El declive era bastante pronunciado. El aire era perceptiblemente más fresco.

Sobre ella se extendía un techo blanco. Debajo, unas mesas que parecían caballetes se encontraban ordenadas en hileras, formando una sucesión de pasillos.

La librería privada era casi idéntica a la pública.

Esme vaciló un momento cuando se encontró al pie de la escalera.

Un hombre de pelo rubio apareció silenciosamente a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué desea, señora?

Esme se sobresaltó. Se tranquilizó al ver que el hombre llevaba el mismo traje de paño que los dependientes de arriba.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela. Diez pares de ojos masculinos abandonaron de inmediato su atenta lectura.

Ella levantó la barbilla con aire resuelto.

—Me gustaría ver las postales francesas, por favor.

—Desde luego. —Los ojos del dependiente estaban a la misma altura de los suyos. Ella no vio ni sorpresa ni desaprobación en su mirada—. Tenga la amabilidad de seguirme.

Especialmente consciente del frufrú de las faldas de las mujeres que bajaban las escaleras detrás suyo y de los ojos que la observaban enfrente, Esme siguió al hombre de pelo rubio.

Deteniéndose frente a la que debía de ser la mesa más larga y más concurrida, el dependiente hizo una reverencia.

—Con permiso, señora.

Eludiendo la mirada de los cinco hombres que rodeaban la mesa, Esme miró consternada las innumerables cajas de postales.

—¡Espere! —Bajó la voz para preguntarle al dependiente, casi en un susurro—. ¿Tiene usted postales en las que pueda ver... hombres?

El dependiente recorrió un pequeño círculo, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para dar un golpecito en las cajas.

—Mujeres, inquilinos, madres y padres, billares.

—Gracias —dijo ella, agarrando con fuerza su bolso—. Ciertamente hay una gran variedad de tarjetas para elegir.

Pero el dependiente ya se había marchado.

El murmullo de las voces femeninas se propagó por la librería. Esme reconoció la voz de Bree Tanner, la doctora. Enderezando la espalda, dio un paso adelante y sacó una tarjeta de una de las cajas mencionadas.

A primera vista, vio a una mujer subiéndose una media de color sepia mientras le sonreía de manera insinuante a la cámara. Al mirar detenidamente, descubrió que no era una mujer, sino un hombre.

Respiró superficialmente para intentar contrarrestar la impresión.

Un pene muy largo proyectaba una sombra sobre una liga de encaje. Curiosamente, el glande y el tronco tenían el mismo tamaño de circunferencia.

El sudor empezó a bañar la frente de Esme.

Levantando la cabeza bruscamente, cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la mesa la estaba mirando.

Un bombín negro cubría su pelo canoso. Su cara ostentaba un impresionante bigote.

Era evidente que era un hombre respetable.

—Hola —dijo Esme con amabilidad—. Hace muy buen tiempo para el mes de abril. Aunque supongo que no tardará en cambiar.

La cara del desconocido, que de repente parecía una máscara, se tiñó de un color rojo oscuro. Sin decir palabra, se volvió y se marchó de allí. Los otros cuatro caballeros se alejaron de ella sin apartar sus miradas de las cajas de postales que cubrían la mesa.

Esme dedujo que no estaba bien visto hablar en la tienda de abajo.

Tímidamente, volvió a poner en su lugar la tarjeta de «mujeres», y cogió una de «inquilinos».

Sintió un ardor subiendo por su brazo.

Un hombre desnudo de pelo oscuro se encontraba arrodillado sobre un taburete. Enseñaba el trasero de forma provocativa al agacharse para besar a un hombre de pelo rubio. Un segundo hombre de pelo rubio, también desnudo, se encontraba a la izquierda del hombre arrodillado en el taburete; tenía una vara delgada en su mano derecha. Su pene erecto como un cuchillo parecía querer clavarse en la cámara.

Era largo y grueso.

Muy largo y muy grueso.

Su glande en forma de ciruela era tan grande como el puño de una mano.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!

Esme se percató de repente de que Bella Black se encontraba a su lado. Formaba una O redonda con su boca.

Esme volvió a fijar la mirada en los tres hombres.

—La composición es bastante buena, ¿no cree usted? —observó Bella Black en voz muy baja.

Esme tragó saliva.

—Bastante buena.

Acercándose, Bella Black sacó otra postal de la caja de «inquilinos». Dando un paso hacia un lado, Esme examinó la caja de «madres y padres». Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que los cuatro caballeros que aún no se habían marchado se escabullían rápidamente de la mesa.

Al echarle un vistazo a la tarjeta de «madres y padres» que apretaba entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, Esme fue de inmediato absorbida por la fotografía.

_Un aire fresco le hacía cosquillas en los pechos. Su carne ardiente le pinchaba las nalgas._

_Ella no conocía al hombre cuyo cuerpo desnudo moldeaba el suyo. Sólo sabía que él la acariciaría, la complacería, la amaría por lo que era en aquel momento, y no por lo que había sido años atrás._

_El acarició el cuello de la mujer con su nariz y su boca, marcando su propuesta con su húmedo calor. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de él, expresando su crédulo asentimiento._

_Unos dedos elegantes y largos rodearon y levantaron sus pesados pechos._

_La mano del hombre estaba caliente. El pezón de la mujer estaba duro._

_Ella sentía que su cuerpo era como un pozo que se había quedado seco._

_Él sabía cuan vacía estaba ella. Sabía cuánto deseaba que la llenaran._

_Ella no podía respirar. No podía moverse. Sólo podía mirar mientras las manos de él apretaban sus senos y bajaban por su estómago... Sus dedos largos recorrieron su vello púbico... se deslizaron entre sus muslos... dándole forma... abriéndola... llenando..._

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Esme volviera sobresaltada a la realidad.

Mary Randall intentaba coger, con voluntad inquebrantable, la caja de «billares», ignorando que acababa de interrumpir una fantasía.

Esme tomó un poco de aire fresco, pero no logró refrescarse.

Entonces entendió por qué ni la conversación ni las mujeres eran bien vistas en la librería de abajo. Las tarjetas eran algo más que meros instrumentos que ayudaban a un hombre a masturbarse. Eran ventanas abiertas a las fantasías eróticas; una mirada profunda al corazón de los deseos más recónditos de un hombre y de una mujer.

De manera compulsiva, volvió a mirar la postal.

Esta emitía un intenso calor.

El hombre. La mujer.

Esme.

Guardó la postal rápidamente. En aquel mismo instante, unos fríos ojos de color avellana se clavaron en ella.

Carlisle Cullen la miraba fijamente desde uno de los pasillos.

La plena conciencia sexual que recorría su cuerpo hizo que el vello de su nuca le empezara a picar.

Él vio su deseo. Vio su excitación.

Vio a una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años cuyo pelo era de color caramelo intenso y cuyo cuerpo tenía la elegante forma de un reloj de arena, pero Esme no era aquella mujer.

Se volvió a tientas.

No había manera de escapar de su corsé de ballenas. Estaba tan duro como sus pezones. No había manera de escapar de los tacones de sus botines, que hacían que su cuerpo se inclinase de tal modo que su pelvis sobresaliera. Igual que sus pechos.

Unos ojos la miraban furtivamente desde el extremo opuesto de la tienda. Hombres que querían aprobación. Hombres que necesitaban caricias. Hombres que veían que ella, una mujer, también deseaba y necesitaba.

Entró en uno de los pasillos. Riley Biers se encontraba inclinado frente a una vitrina. Un dependiente se retiró discretamente al otro lado del armario.

El sábado podría ver lo que el señor Biers había comprado, así como lo que habían comprado los demás hombres y mujeres.

¿Qué tendría ella para enseñar?

Stefan Pierce le había preguntado qué podría encontrar ella en una tienda pornográfica que tuviera alguna relevancia para su vida. La respuesta era sencilla: nada.

Los ojos de color avellana la miraban por encima de la cabeza inclinada de Riley Biers.

Esme se alejó. De Riley Biers, un hombre que buscaba inspiración. Y de Carlisle Cullen, un hombre que quería algo que ella no podía darle.

Los títulos dorados de unos libros inmediatamente atrajeron su atención: _Cartas de un amigo en París, Las experiencias eróticas de un cirujano, La noche de bodas o las batallas de Venus, Betsy la atolondrada, El romance de la lujuria, Las vicisitudes de la vida_. Se escondió entre las dos pilas enormes de libros que se encontraban sobre las mesas.

Apretujó su estómago contra la dura madera de una de ellas y dejó salir todo su aliento en una exhalación. Entonces, un montón de botellas volaron por el aire.

Agarró rápidamente la mesa que estaba a punto de volcarse y la enderezó. Pudo atrapar una de las botellas que caían al suelo, pero no pudo coger las otras seis.

Todos los presentes, tanto mujeres como hombres, se volvieron a mirarla. Con la cara encendida de vergüenza, Esme se agachó y, a gatas, intentó coger las botellas que rodaban por el suelo; pero sus guantes eran un estorbo y se raspó con la alfombra de lana. «Por favor, que no estén rotas. Por favor, por favor, que Carlisle Cullen no me vea así».

Desnuda. Vulnerable.

—Señora. —Uno de los hombres que llevaba traje de paño se agachó a su lado. Reconoció vagamente al dependiente de pelo rubio que la había conducido a la mesa de las postales—. ¿Está usted herida?

—Lo siento —dijo Esme, tratando de coger una botella. Ésta se escapaba de los dedos que trataban de atraparla—. Lo siento.

—No se preocupe, no es nada —replicó el dependiente, recogiendo con sus manos expertas las botellas esparcidas por el suelo—. No se ha roto nada.

Pero lo cierto era que algo se había roto.

Su cuerpo nunca volvería a ser lo que alguna vez había sido. Sentía deseo, pero no tenía manera de satisfacerlo.

Esme se levantó de un salto, agarrando con fuerza la única botella que había logrado coger. Era un envase muy bonito con tapón de cristal. Un líquido se agitaba dentro del vidrio transparente. Una etiqueta llena de flores lo identificaba como _Lubrifiant de Rose_.

—¿Es un perfume? —preguntó rápidamente antes de que la humillación la consumiera. Pero ¿qué importaba lo que hubiera dentro de la botella?—. Me lo llevo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber estado a punto de volcar la mesa.

El silencio acogió su proposición.

Levantó la vista. El dependiente de pelo rubio le había mostrado las tarjetas de hombres vestidos con ropa interior femenina sin siquiera pestañear. ¿Por qué vacilaría ahora?

Tendió la botella con agresividad.

—Me lo llevo —dijo con un tono de voz impaciente. Necesitaba hacerse valer, necesitaba probar que ella dominaba, si no su cuerpo, por lo menos sus acciones.

Al dependiente le tembló un músculo de la cara. No intentó siquiera coger la botella.

—No es un perfume, señora.

Si no era un perfume, ¿entonces qué...?

Esme se olvidó de los ojos que la miraban fijamente y le echó un vistazo a la botella con repentina curiosidad.

—¿Es una... pócima?

Había oído decir que había pócimas que reforzaban la virilidad de un hombre. También había oído decir que algunas pociones aseguraban la fertilidad de una mujer.

—No, señora. —La voz del dependiente era imperturbable—. No es una pócima.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó ella, alzando la vista.

—Es un _lubrifiant_.

_Lubrifiant__ de Rose_, para ser precisos.

Esme se mordió la lengua para no arremeter contra el dependiente. No era culpa del joven que ella hubiese hecho el ridículo porque una postal había clamado en las profundidades mismas de su ser.

—¿Qué es un...? —quería pronunciar bien la nueva palabra... Había aprendido tantas palabras nuevas que pronto necesitaría empezar a llevar un diario—... ¿un _lubrifiant_?


	15. Capítulo 14

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Huele usted a vainilla.

Esme Platt giró sobre sus talones. Sus plumas de garceta teñidas de verde y dorado se agitaron. Apretó su bolso contra su pecho como queriendo protegerse.

—¿Cómo dice?

Su aliento se convirtió en vaho bajo la tenue luz del farol. Su pelo color caramelo brillaba bajo las sombras de su sombrero de paja.

—He dicho que huele usted a vainilla —repitió Carlisle.

Aquella noche ella había degustado por primera vez el sabor de la ciudad conocida por sus temibles placeres. ¿Cómo le respondería ahora?

Esme apartó su mirada de la suya.

—No uso ningún producto que tenga fragancia de vainilla.

—Es su olor —dijo él, desviando intencionadamente la atención de ella hacia su propio cuerpo—. El olor de su piel.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente su barbilla.

—¿Le gusta el olor de la vainilla?

—Me gusta mucho el sabor de la vainilla —dijo él con una expresión penetrante en sus ojos.

—A uno de mis nietos le gustan las natillas de vainilla —dijo ella en voz baja, aparentemente insensible a su insinuación. En su fuero interno, luchaba con pensamientos y sentimientos que aún no estaba dispuesta a comunicar.

Carlisle no podía ver el manto de oscuridad que cubría su rostro; sólo percibía las contradictorias ondas de deseo y temor que irradiaban de su cuerpo.

Después de varios segundos, él dijo:

—¿Le ha impresionado todo lo que ha visto en la tienda?

—En absoluto. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos a regañadientes—. Simplemente, estoy tratando de digerir la manzana prohibida.

Los labios de Carlisle esbozaron una sutil sonrisa.

—Cuidado con el gusano, señora Platt.

—Demasiado tarde, señor Cullen —dijo ella con gravedad. Sus ojos habían perdido toda su transparencia.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Carlisle.

Zarcillos de niebla amarilla se enroscaron alrededor del farol.

Hacía frío. El ambiente estaba muy húmedo.

Él no quería que caminara sola por la calle de noche.

Un cabriolé se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Sus dos faroles proyectaban un brillante rayo de luz.

—Déjeme llamarle un coche.

—El ómnibus llegará dentro de poco.

—¿Le gusta viajar en ómnibus, señora Platt? —preguntó él con sequedad.

—¿A usted no, señor Cullen?

—Nunca he viajado en uno.

Una argentina exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de su boca.

—¿Por qué no?

La pregunta ¿por qué no? resonó en los oídos de Carlisle.

¿Por qué no le había preguntado a su esposa qué caricias la excitaban? ¿Por qué Esme no le había exigido a su esposo que le diera algo más que una alianza matrimonial?

—Nunca he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo —le contestó él con indiferencia.

—Son muy económicos —le aseguró ella.

Carlisle no quería mentirle.

—Nunca he tenido que economizar.

Nació en una familia que tenía mucho dinero. Se casó con una mujer de familia rica. A lo largo de los años logró duplicar su fortuna gracias a su profesión de abogado.

—Entiendo.

La voz de Esme era cordial, su tono era frío. La conclusión que ella sacó no podía menos que suponerse: Carlisle Cullen era un hombre rico; Esme Platt no lo era.

Su dinero, pensó ella, era otra de las barreras que separaban a una mujer del campo de un hombre de ciudad.

—No me interesa conocer su situación financiera —dijo él de un modo claro y preciso.

—Tampoco le interesa coquetear conmigo —respondió ella de manera inesperada.

Carlisle observó atentamente una mejilla iluminada, el caballete de una nariz, un labio describiendo una curva, la línea que partía una barbilla, todo aquello que la luz del farol delineaba claramente. El chirrido de las ruedas de un carruaje y el ruido de cascos de caballos llenaron el elástico silencio.

—No —dijo él de modo tajante—. No me interesa coquetear con usted.

Carlisle quería mucho más de Esme Platt que un escarceo amoroso.

Esme bajó la mirada al pecho del abogado.

—En la tienda... ¿encontró usted algo que le interesara?

Él recordó el deseo vehemente que se reflejó en la cara de ella cuando vio la postal de una mujer ofreciendo su seno. Recordó el ardor que encendió sus mejillas cuando vio la postal de una mujer con un confortador de viudas.

Recordó el anhelo transido de dolor que vio en sus ojos cuando apartó la mirada de la postal de un hombre y una mujer unidos por la pasión.

Como podría ser. Como debería ser.

Como alguna vez sería.

—Sí —dijo él en voz baja. Enérgicamente—. Encontré algo que me interesaba.

Ella bajó aún más la cabeza. Su rostro quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

—¿Todos los hombres del Parlamento están en contra de la liberación de la mujer?

Él se acercó al calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, aspirando el agradable perfume de vainilla que era exclusivamente suyo.

—No todos.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó ella en voz tan baja que él tuvo que aguzar el oído.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza hasta que las suaves plumas que adornaban el sombrero de Esme le hicieron cosquillas en la frente. Escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Desde un punto de vista político no es muy conveniente apoyar el sufragio femenino.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pero ¿está usted en contra?

—No —afirmó él, aspirando su aliento, saboreando el polvo dentífrico de su boca, saboreando a Esme—. Estoy a favor.

Muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con las maneras en que las mujeres buscaban la igualdad, pero apoyaba la causa incondicionalmente.

—¿Por qué la señorita Webber insinuó que usted ha representado a asesinos de mujeres?

Carlisle había esperado que no le hiciera esta pregunta, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano se la haría. En la reunión del sábado pasado ella había mostrado, con cortesía y mucha gracia, una inteligencia extraordinaria.

Fue a la inteligencia innata de Esme Platt a la que él respondió:

—Soy un abogado defensor. Los hombres y las mujeres que represento son inculpados por la Corona. Es mi deber defender a mis clientes. Es el deber del jurado juzgarlos.

—Pero ¿ha representado usted a personas sabiendo que son... asesinos?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó cuando el jurado decidió que no eran culpables?

—Fueron absueltos.

—Gracias a usted.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle. Y esperó su sentencia.

Las puntas de sus pestañas brillaron como el oro bajo la luz del farol de gas.

—La Corona no siempre está en lo cierto cuando acusa a alguien de haber cometido un crimen.

—No, no lo está.

—Muchos hombres y mujeres inocentes han sido ahorcados en nombre de la justicia.

—De modo que gracias a usted —concluyó ella— también las personas inocentes que habrían podido ser condenadas a la horca son puestas en libertad.

Sería muy fácil mentir. Ella quería creer que había algo noble en él. Pero Carlisle se negaba a mentir. No lo haría en aquel momento. No le mentiría a aquella mujer. Esme Platt debía quererlo por lo que era, y no por lo que se acomodara mejor a su conciencia.

—No acepto un caso porque piense que una persona ha sido injustamente acusada —dijo él.

—¿Entonces por qué?

La verdad.

—Porque es imposible ganarlo.

—Pero usted dijo que siempre gana —afirmó ella desconcertada.

—Sí. —Cierto, lo había dicho. A Esme, hacía cuatro días. A Edward Masen, hacía tres horas—. Siempre gano.

—Entonces, independientemente de las razones que usted tenga para aceptar un caso —razonó ella con mucha lógica, compartiendo generosamente el calor de su cuerpo, su aliento y su convicción—, usted pone en libertad a aquellas personas que han sido injustamente acusadas.

Él sintió un dolor oprimiéndole el pecho.

—Esme... —Carlisle se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había usado su nombre de pila.

—Señor Cullen... —Esme se calló al darse cuenta de que él había usado su nombre de pila.

—Esme —repitió él en voz baja, mezclando su aliento con el de ella—, usted no me conoce.

—Sí lo conozco... —su nombre de pila flotó entre ellos. En el último segundo Esme se acobardó— señor Cullen.

Carlisle prefirió ignorar la punzada de desilusión que amenazaba con afligirlo. Al mismo tiempo, sintió el latido de su corazón acelerarse al caer en la cuenta de que ella no se oponía a que él usara su nombre de pila; al comprender que ella no había evitado aquella cercanía en la que sólo hacía falta un beso.

—Usted sólo conoce lo que yo le he dicho de mí —la corrigió él con despiadada honestidad.

Ella sabía que él era padre, que había quedado viudo, que era abogado. Sabía qué tipos de postales le excitaban. Sabía ahora que no tenía escrúpulos dentro del equívoco social y económico llamado ley. Pero aún no sabía de qué era capaz en su vida privada.

Esme se lamió los labios, que parecían una rosa de color oscuro bajo la parpadeante luz del farol.

—Todos tenemos secretos, señor Cullen.

Él sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de Esme Anne Platt. Conocía su pasado y su presente. Y quería que ella supiera todo lo que había que saber acerca de Carlisle Cullen séptimo.

Carlisle empezó a contarle su pasado.

—Mi esposa me dio una hija cuando cumplí veintiséis años.

Esme le había dicho que tuvo su primer hijo a los dieciséis años; pero no le había dicho que fue un niño.

—Le regalé a mi esposa un collar de perlas —dijo él fríamente, indiferente a la niebla que humedecía sus mejillas—, y luego fui a cenar con el Lord Canciller.

El detective privado le había informado a Carlisle de que el esposo de Esme fue un buen hombre. Un hombre afectuoso. Un hombre de familia. Todo lo que él no era.

—Mi esposa me dio un hijo poco antes de que yo cumpliera los veintiocho años —siguió diciendo él con el mismo tono de voz severo e implacable—. Yo estaba en medio de un juicio cuando me dieron el recado de que ella estaba de parto. Hice mis observaciones finales ante el jurado y luego fui a comprarle un collar de perlas.

Heladas gotas de agua empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que la niebla se había convertido en llovizna.

—Después de cuatro años y un aborto espontáneo, mi esposa me pidió que le evitara el sufrimiento semanal que para ella representaban mis visitas conyugales.

Esme lo miró a la cara sin decir palabra.

Carlisle dobló el cuerpo para protegerla.

De la lluvia. De la verdad.

—Al día siguiente, durante un receso del tribunal —dijo él inexorablemente—, le encargué a un conocido arquitecto que le construyera una casa en Queen's Gate.

Esme se quedó mirándolo con ojos como platos.

En Queen's Gate se encontraban algunos de los inmuebles más caros de Londres. Era un lugar que figuraba en la guía de turismo, incluso era bastante probable que ella hubiese visitado la mansión que él había construido.

—Quiero que usted sepa que estuve con otras mujeres estando casado —dijo Carlisle.

—Después de que su esposa dejó de tener relaciones sexuales con usted —añadió ella de inmediato.

—Antes de que mi esposa dejara de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

Esme aspiró de forma audible el cálido vaho de sus alientos mezclados.

—Usted le entregó su vida a su familia —dijo él, resaltando claramente la diferencia entre ellos—. Yo le di mi riqueza a mi familia.

—Mi vida —susurró Esme— era todo lo que yo tenía para dar.

—La abogacía —dijo Carlisle sin arrepentimiento alguno— era mi vida.

La luz y la oscuridad brillaban trémulamente en los ojos de Esme.

—Pero ya no es suficiente.

La abogacía ya no era suficiente para él. La familia ya no era suficiente para ella.

—No —dijo Carlisle—. No es suficiente.

—¿Por qué quiere usted que yo sepa estas cosas, señor Cullen? —preguntó, al tiempo que se oía el fuerte chirrido de unas ruedas que se acercaban y el cascabeleo de los jaeces.

Carlisle veía lo que Esme no podía ver.

—No tuve amantes porque quisiera acostarme con mujeres más jóvenes que yo, Esme.

—¿Entonces por qué? —le preguntó ella desafiante.

—Pensaba que los hombres responsables no debían agobiar a las mujeres decentes con su lujuria. —Los latidos de su corazón marcaban los segundos que pasaban—. Pero ahora veo las cosas de otra manera.

La fría llovizna encharcaba su nuca.

—Yo le di bienes a mi esposa. —Una solitaria gota de agua bajaba lentamente por su frente—. Usted le dio hijos a su marido.

Los nombres y las fechas de nacimiento de los hijos y los nietos de Esme se habían quedado grabados de modo indeleble en su mente.

—No dejamos que nuestros cónyuges nos conocieran porque no nos conocíamos a nosotros mismos. —El agua cubría las doradas puntas de las pestañas de la viuda—. Pero quiero que usted me conozca, Esme.

Padre. Abogado.

Hombre.

—Quiero conocerlo.

Madre. Abuela.

Mujer.

El ómnibus se detuvo de una sacudida junto a la acera. Se dispuso a dejar que Esme se marchara, pese a que todo lo que quería hacer era acariciarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, amarla como ninguno de ellos había sido amado jamás.

—No quiero coquetear con usted —dijo Carlisle. El deseo le roía el estómago igual que el hambre—, porque los juegos son para los niños, y yo no quiero a una niña en mi cama. Quiero a una mujer que goce tanto con mi sexo como yo con el suyo.


	16. Capítulo 15

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

N_o es suficiente_.

Esme oyó tras de sí el crujir de la madera y el latigazo de unas riendas de cuero. El ómnibus se alejaba de la acera.

Agachó la cabeza para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia. Cada paso que daba revivía un recuerdo, otro sentimiento. Cada paso, cada recuerdo y cada sentimiento se desvanecían ante la decisión que debía tomar.

Un hombre pasó corriendo junto a Esme con la cabeza oculta en un paraguas negro. Se daba prisa para llegar a casa. O quizá para alejarse de casa. Para encontrarse con su familia. O para huir de su familia.

O tal vez estuviese solo.

Metió la llave en la cerradura. Y en lugar de ver la mojada puerta, vio a Carlisle Cullen. Su aliento llenando la noche de vaho. Su pelo de color castaño dorado chorreando agua helada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ella se desplomó contra la dura madera.

—¿Señora Platt?

Esme se irguió sobresaltada.

—¿Está usted enferma? —El mayordomo de pelo blanco la miraba detenidamente con su cara arrugada y rubicunda—. ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

—¡Ah! —Esme intentó llevarse las manos al pelo mojado, pero tropezaron con paja marchita. Su bolso le golpeó la mandíbula. Oyó gorgotear un líquido. El abrumador peso de la botella del _Lubrifiant de Rose_ hizo que bajase las manos—. No. Estoy bien, señor Denton. Sólo estoy cansada, y mojada.

Y asustada.

—¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de té?

—No, gracias.

Se dirigió a las escaleras de un modo mecánico.

—Si me permite su abrigo, la señora Jenkins lo pondrá a secar junto al fuego.

—Sí. —Esme se detuvo, atontada—. Eso sería muy amable de parte de la señora Jenkins.

—¿Está usted segura de que no quiere que llame a un médico, señora Platt?

Un doctor le había dicho que no luchara contra la muerte de su marido, que dejara que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Desabotonó su empapado abrigo de piel.

—Completamente segura, gracias.

Esme se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

La alfombrilla de lana de la escalera estaba desgastada, los peldaños ya estaban muy viejos. Los candelabros de aceite parpadeaban débilmente en la parte superior de las escaleras.

En el piso de arriba aún no se había instalado la iluminación de gas, como ya se había hecho en la planta baja. Esme suponía que nunca llegarían a hacerlo. El alquiler era asequible justamente porque la casa estaba bastante deteriorada.

Abrió la tercera puerta. Una brasa estalló en el minúsculo fuego que ardía en la pequeña chimenea de hierro negro.

Unos ojos de color avellana la miraron desde los encendidos carbones.

«Quiero a una mujer que goce tanto con mi sexo como yo con el suyo».

No fue capaz de responderle a Carlisle Cullen. Sólo pudo subir a tropezones al ómnibus.

Ella sabía que él no esperaba una respuesta suya. Él sabía que el ómnibus se acercaba. Sabía que ella lo cogería. Entretanto, él se quedaría bajo la lluvia, sin sombrero, sin paraguas, sin nada que lo protegiese del rechazo.

Esme cerró la puerta de madera de nogal. Se oyó un ruido sordo seguido de un golpecito seco en la cerradura de metal.

Llamas azules y amarillas lamían la oscuridad.

Una manta de parches grises y negros cubría una cama estilo trineo. Junto a ésta se encontraba una mesilla achaparrada y sólida.

Esme puso el pesado bolso sobre la mesilla de noche y se quitó los guantes. Abrió el cajón de arriba para buscar la caja de cerillas de seguridad. Respirando hondo, levantó el globo de cristal de la lámpara de aceite y encendió la mecha.

Una luz parpadeante proyectó sus tambaleantes sombras en la pared pintada de un color gris apagado, y bailó sobre sus dedos.

Apagó la cerilla, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones con un soplido de reconocimiento: toda su vida los hombres, su padre, su esposo, se habían hecho cargo de su sexualidad.

Dejó caer la ennegrecida cerilla en una vasija de vidrio azul.

Pero esa responsabilidad ya no estaba en manos de los hombres, sino de una mujer.

Puso el globo de cristal transparente en su lugar y subió la mecha tanto como era posible. Sus movimientos eran metódicos, como si hubiera planeado con anterioridad cada aspiración, cada movimiento de su mano, cada paso que daba en la desgastada alfombra de lana.

Poniéndose frente al espejo del tocador, sacó la aguja que sostenía el estropeado sombrero de paja.

Colgó el sombrero. Sus plumas de garceta teñidas de verde y dorado quedaron convertidas en una serie de signos de interrogación.

Llevó sus manos resueltamente a su corpiño. Los botones eran duros. La cachemira, suave. Un agujero en su tejido de punto de color verde oscuro dejaba ver un algodón blanco... un satén rosa.

La camisa interior ocultaba castamente su pecho desde la clavícula hasta el busto. Mientras que, debajo de ella, el corsé hacía resaltar con atrevimiento sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas.

Sus ropas eran una ridícula mezcolanza de mujer madura y chica inexperta.

Sintió el débil sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta deslizarse por su espalda.

Se puso tensa.

—¿Sí?

Seguramente había llegado otra carta en el reparto de la tarde. Pero Esme no quería ser madre ni abuela.

Aquella noche quería ser simplemente una mujer.

—¿Desea usted una taza de té para calentarse, señora Platt?

Era el ama de llaves.

—No, señora Jenkins. —Respiró hondo. No era té lo que necesitaba—. Gracias.

—Muy bien, señora. —El tono de voz de la señora Jenkins era suave, comprensivo—. Buenas noches.

Esme quiso llamarla para que regresara, pero el ama de llaves ya se había marchado. Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos como los de la efímera juventud.

Con manos temblorosas, intentó coger los alamares de metal de su corsé.

La liberación, descubrió Esme, se pagaba muy cara.


	17. Capítulo 16

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**Capítulo 16**

Señores del jurado, hoy debo cumplir con mi obligación de defender a la dama que se encuentra en el banquillo de los acusados, quien no cuenta con un solo amigo.

Carlisle miró a los ojos a cada uno de los miembros del jurado, recalcándoles a propósito la difícil situación de Dídima Bartle. Ella no tenía amigos: ellos debían hacerse sus amigos.

Los hastiados hombres y mujeres de la tribuna se movían inquietos en sus asientos.

Querían más sexo, más escándalo, y Carlisle se lo daría, pero por el momento se veía obligado a ignorar a los toscos trabajadores, a la conservadora clase media y a la privilegiada burguesía. Su único centro de atención era el vínculo que debía crear entre doce hombres y una mujer.

—La Corona ha afirmado que Marco Bartle murió envenenado. Por tanto, hay dos asuntos que deben ustedes tomar en consideración: ¿se debió su muerte al envenenamiento por cloroformo? Y de ser así, ¿fue la señora Bartle quien le administró el veneno?

Hizo una pausa para permitir que el peso del deber se posara sobre los hombros de los miembros del jurado.

—En lo que a la primera cuestión se refiere —prosiguió Carlisle—, coincido con nuestro distinguido fiscal. No discutimos el hecho de que Marco Bartle murió como consecuencia de un envenenamiento por cloroformo. Sin embargo, diferimos en lo que se refiere al segundo asunto. El señor Masen afirma que Félix Keaton es el amante de Dídima Bartle, y nos pide creer que cualquier mujer que traicione la inviolabilidad del vínculo matrimonial es más que capaz de cometer un asesinato.

Para los doce hombres que se encontraban en la tribuna del jurado, la infidelidad era una forma de asesinato en y por si misma: una esposa infiel le costaba a un hombre su prestigio en la comunidad.

—¿Pero era el señor Keaton el amante de la señora Bartle? —preguntó él, sembrando intencionalmente el germen de la duda.

El fiscal de la Corona había fomentado la indignación moral de los jurados; Carlisle fomentaba su ambigüedad moral.

—Les he revelado a ustedes que el señor Bartle padecía sífilis. Les revelaré ahora que sufría de esta enfermedad desde antes de casarse con Dídima Bartle. Les revelaré que Dídima Bartle padece sífilis, y que fue su esposo, en la santidad de su lecho matrimonial, quien le contagió esta enfermedad.

Los jurados dos, cinco y seis se horrorizaron al enterarse de que Dídima Bartle tenía sífilis. A los jurados uno, cuatro, siete y once les espantó saber que Marco Bartle había contagiado a su esposa a sabiendas.

—Les revelaré —prosiguió Carlisle— que Félix Keaton no padece esta atroz enfermedad. Señores, les pregunto entonces: ¿cómo puede el señor Keaton ser el amante de Dídima Bartle si él no tiene sífilis?

La incertidumbre se apoderó de los jurados ocho y diez. La lógica les decía que el farmacéutico, quien conocía las enfermedades venéreas y tenía acceso directo a los preservativos, habría podido tener relaciones sexuales con Dídima Bartle sin correr ningún riesgo. La repugnancia personal que les producía la sola idea de que un joven sano tuviera relaciones sexuales con una mujer enferma a sabiendas, les hizo cuestionarse su muy legítima lógica. Los jurados tres, nueve y doce seguían estando firmemente convencidos de la culpabilidad de la señora Bartle.

Carlisle se dirigió precisamente a ellos:

—Les revelaré, además, que Marco Bartle se encontraba en la tercera fase de la sífilis, la fase en que esta terrible enfermedad ocasiona la muerte. En un desesperado intento por salvar su vida, pues el señor Bartle sabía muy bien que la sífilis lo estaba matando, decidió buscar una cura. Aun cuando, como pronto lo descubrirán ustedes, varios médicos le dijeron que ya era demasiado tarde para buscar tratamiento, el señor Bartle, comprensiblemente nervioso, empezó a tomar mercurio. Y esto lo hizo sufrir lo indecible. La pérdida del pelo, sabrán que el señor Bartle estaba casi calvo cuando murió, y la caída de los dientes son sólo algunos de los efectos del envenenamiento por mercurio. También se produce la secreción adicional de saliva que debe hacer sentir a una persona como si se estuviese ahogando en su propia baba.

El jurado tres tragó saliva convulsivamente.

Carlisle se dirigió al jurado nueve.

—Los distinguidos médicos que se encuentran en esta sala han declarado acerca de los efectos mortales del cloroformo, pero no les han hablado a ustedes del terrible sufrimiento por el que debe atravesar una persona en estado avanzado de sífilis. No les han dicho que la sífilis destruye la mente y hace perder la razón.

»En el descargo de la defensa, les revelaré que Marco Bartle sentía dolor constantemente debido a que esta atroz enfermedad había deformado sus articulaciones. Presentaré testigos que declararán que sufría de graves molestias. Tres testigos les dirán que, la noche en que murió, el señor Barde confesó que sentía mucha pena por haber contagiado a la señora Bartle, su esposa, y que le rogó a Dios que lo perdonara.

Carlisle se dirigió al jurado doce:

—El señor Masen nos ha dicho que fue el cloroformo, no el mercurio ni la sífilis, lo que ocasionó la muerte de Marco Edwards Bartle. Por consiguiente, se les planteará la siguiente pregunta: ¿de dónde salió el cloroformo?

»E1 señor Masen afirma que pertenecía a la señora Bartle. Pero yo les revelaré que una semana antes de su muerte el señor Bartle fue a ver a un cirujano que le dio cloroformo antes de extraerle un tumor sifilítico del cuello.

Carlisle miró a cada uno de los miembros del jurado, tratando de formarse un juicio sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos que él había intencionalmente creado.

—Imagínense el alivio que debió de sentir el señor Bartle cuando le calmaron el dolor al menos por un momento, sin los efectos narcóticos de un opiato.

»Sí, la señora Bartle tenía una botella de cloroformo. Por recomendación del señor Keaton, ella la compró con fines anestésicos, para aliviar el dolor de una cirugía menor que le practicarían el 2 de enero para extraerle también un tumor sifilítico. El señor Keaton declaró que él sólo le vendió una botella a la señora Bartle. Esta botella, al ser examinada, se encontró completamente llena. Y aun así, ésta no es una prueba suficiente para sembrar la duda en la cabeza de nuestro distinguido fiscal.

»Pero ustedes y yo sabemos que el cloroformo se puede comprar en muchas farmacias londinenses. En el descargo de la defensa, afirmaré que el señor Bartle compró el cloroformo que lo mató. También que el señor Bartle, que padecía dolores y malestares incurables, como consecuencia tanto de su enfermedad como del mercurio que tomaba, se bebió la mortal anestesia. A lo mejor estaba desvariando, y en medio de su confusión, no pudo recordar cómo se administraba adecuadamente el cloroformo; el cual, por supuesto, debe ser inhalado, y no ingerido. O a lo mejor pensó que si las pocas gotas que echaba en un pañuelo que sostenía contra su nariz le hacían tanto bien, ingerirlas sería muchísimo mejor. El señor Bartle está muerto, como bien señaló el doctor Dudley, así que nunca sabremos por qué bebió el cloroformo. Nunca sabremos si quería ponerle fin a su sufrimiento para siempre, o si simplemente esperaba tener una noche de tregua.

Carlisle clavó su mirada en los jurados nueve y doce.

—Pero sí sabemos que la señora Bartle no es culpable de la muerte de su marido. El señor Bartle se estaba muriendo cuando ingirió el cloroformo. Es su deber, señores, escuchar las declaraciones de los testigos que presentaré, y preguntarse: ¿por qué querría Dídima Bartle asesinar a su esposo y arriesgar su propia vida cuando sólo tenía que esperar... un mes, tres meses, seis meses, un año a lo sumo... para que Marco Bartle muriera a causa de la evolución natural de su enfermedad?

Los doce jurados dirigieron sus miradas al unísono hacia el banquillo de los acusados.

Pensaron lo que Carlisle quería que pensaran: Dídima Bartle era una víctima tanto de la Corona como de su esposo. No se les pasó por la cabeza que era posible que ella hubiese asesinado a su marido simplemente porque lo odiaba por la vida que le había robado.

Carlisle había ganado el juicio sin hacer comparecer a un solo testigo. Los fríos ojos azules del fiscal apresaron la mirada de Carlisle.

Una intensa rabia se reflejó en el rostro de Edward Masen, inmediatamente reemplazada por la fría máscara del derecho.

Edward Masen había perdido.

Él lo sabía. Carlisle lo sabía.

Carlisle no se sentía triunfador.

Independientemente del veredicto de los jurados, la vida de Dídima Bartle pronto llegaría a su fin. Ella moriría, día a día, a causa de una enfermedad imparable que le había contagiado el mismo hombre que había jurado amarla, confortarla y respetarla.

¿Qué vería de bueno Esme Platt en sus acciones de aquel día?


	18. Capítulo 17

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

La sala de reuniones retumbó con el sonido de la madera golpeando contra la madera.

La hormigueante consciencia de la presencia de los doce hombres y mujeres alrededor de la mesa de caoba recorría la espalda de Esme.

Todos habían compartido el peligro y la emoción de visitar una librería pornográfica. Ahora intercambiarían sus pensamientos y sentimientos de carácter íntimo, al hablar acerca de los artefactos sexuales que habían comprado.

—Se llama al orden en esta reunión —dijo Mike Newton.

—Gracias, señor Newton —dijo con frialdad Ángela Webber—. Lamento mucho que no hayamos contado con el placer de su presencia en la librería Aquiles.

Él se puso rojo de ira.

—Hubo circunstancias atenuantes, señorita Webber.

—Entonces la señorita Denali y la señorita Stanley debieron haberse visto afectadas por estas mismas circunstancias —replicó la secretaria.

—No hay ninguna regla que establezca que debemos asistir a todas las reuniones, señorita Webber —dijo Tanya Denali con un tono de voz igualmente frío.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, señorita Denali. —La ira, o quizá fuese la expectativa respecto a la discusión que estaba a punto de tener lugar, hizo que Ángela Webber se pusiese roja—. La semana pasada el señor Pierce propuso que nos reuniéramos en la librería Aquiles y que trajéramos a nuestra próxima tertulia un objeto que nos pareciera interesante. Hoy hablaremos acerca de estos objetos, y esperamos, como afirmó la señora Platt en la librería, aprender más acerca de la sexualidad y poder aplicar este conocimiento para mejorar nuestras vidas. ¿Quién quiere hablar primero? ¿Señora Platt?

A Esme le brincó el corazón a la garganta. No estaba preparada.

—Yo...

—¿Por qué no habla usted primero, señorita Webber? —la desafió Embry Call.

La secretaria miró al periodista de hito en hito.

—Muy bien, señor Call.

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor. Ahora que no tenía que hablar, su curiosidad crecía. Vio con cierto placer que Bella Black se inclinaba hacia delante con expectación.

Ángela Webber sacó de su cartera de lona un libro encuadernado en cuero, y no el confortador de viudas que Esme y Bella Black estaban esperando.

—Opté por una obra de teatro griega.

—Me decepciona usted, señorita Webber. —Había una chispa de burla en los ojos negros de Embry Call—. Estaba seguro de que usted encontraría algo más estimulante que un libro.

—Me temo que no, señor. —La secretaria se sonrojó—. No todos los días encuentra uno una obra escrita hace dos mil años cuyo protagonista es un consolador.

—No estoy familiarizada con el término consolador, señorita Webber —dijo Bella Black con vacilación.

—_Consolador_ es la palabra tradicional para referirse al confortador de viudas —le aclaró Carlisle Cullen.

Le hablaba a Bella Black, pero Esme podía sentir su mirada penetrando cada una de las fibras de su ser. Así que se volvió lentamente para mirar aquellos ojos de color avellana que la estaban esperando.

—¿Por qué el sábado pasado aludió usted a este aparato como confortador de viudas, y no como consolador, señor Cullen?

—¿Prefiere usted las palabras tradicionales a los eufemismos, señora Platt? —preguntó él.

—Me temo que no conozco muchos eufemismos en lo que a temas sexuales se refiere.

—Vamos, señora Platt, usted tiene hijos —dijo Embry Call, queriendo provocarla con su sutil ironía.

—Así es, señor —respondió Esme gentilmente—. Sin embargo, su utilización de eufemismos referentes al cuerpo se limitaban a _pis, pipí y caca_; los cuales han transmitido a su vez a mis nietos.

Embry Call sonrió burlonamente, enseñando sus dientes uniformes y blancos. Los ojos de color avellana de Carlisle Cullen reflejaban una chispa de picardía.

—Las mujeres decentes no utilizan el tipo de vocabulario al que usted se refiere, señor Call —dijo Mike Newton.

Una chispa brilló en las gafas con montura plateada de la señorita Webber.

—¿De verdad, señor Newton?

Mike Newton hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—De verdad, señorita Webber.

—Elija un tema, señor.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Usted insinuó que porque es hombre conoce más eufemismos sexuales que yo. Sólo hay una manera de poner a prueba su hipótesis, ¿no cree usted?

A Mike Newton se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

—Me niego a intercambiar palabras groseras con usted, señorita Webber.

—Es usted todo un caballero, señor Newton —dijo Embry Call en tono sarcástico—. Con gusto intercambiaré palabras groseras con usted, señorita Webber.

—Muy bien, señor Call —accedió la secretaria—. Puede usted elegir el tema.

—Gracias —dijo el periodista burlonamente—. Nos encontramos en este particular momento de nuestras vidas porque la señora Platt nos recordó con gran valentía que no debemos tener frustraciones sexuales. Por consiguiente, elijo el tema de la masturbación... no se inquieten, la masturbación masculina, no femenina. No tengo ningún deseo de hacer que las damas pasen vergüenza. Y empezaré con una de mi preferencia personal: _paja_.

El color rojo que teñía la cara de la secretaria se intensificó. Su tono de voz no dejó de ser enérgico y profesional en ningún momento.

—Yo prefiero la expresión «hacerse una paja».

Los ojos de Embry Call brillaron con una extraña combinación de reflexión y expectativa.

—Cascársela.

—Pelársela —respondió rápidamente la secretaria.

—No sabía que en la universidad se podían aprender palabras groseras, señorita Webber.

—Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe sobre mí, señor.

Embry Call dijo pausadamente:

—Machacársela.

—Darle a la manivela.

Esme estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al oír aquellos eufemismos tan absurdos. La creciente tensión hizo que contuviera la risa. La batalla entre la secretaria y el periodista no era sólo de palabras.

—Hacerse la puñeta —dijo Embry Call.

Esme parpadeó.

—Sacarle el veneno a la víbora —dijo Ángela Webber sin dejarse intimidar.

—Tocar la zambomba.

—Tocar la campana.

Un asiento protestó con un crujido de la madera ante un cambio de peso. Un vendedor ambulante que pasaba frente al museo empezó a gritar:

—¡Pasteles de toda clase! ¡Pasteles de anguila, carne o cordero! ¡Pasteles a un penique! ¡Pasteles de toda clase!

Embry Call se quedó mirando fijamente a Ángela Webber.

—Usted no aprendió esas palabras en la universidad.

—No.

—¿Dónde las aprendió?

—En un orfanato del campo —dijo la secretaria sin alterarse.

La opresión que Esme sentía en la garganta se trasladó a su pecho.

Con toda seguridad la secretaria, una huérfana, había sufrido el dolor del rechazo tanto como Embry Call, confinado a una silla de ruedas.

Un movimiento atrajo la atención de Esme. Una funda de caucho marrón cayó con un ruido apagado en medio de la brillante mesa.

—Esto es lo que todos ustedes querían ver, ¿verdad? —dijo Jessica Stanley con un tono de voz desafiante—. ¿Querían ver artefactos vulgares? ¿Hablar sobre lo que nos excita? Hablemos por favor de cómo eso puede despertar el interés de una mujer.

Había mucha rabia y dolor en los opacos ojos verdes de la joven.

Stefan Pierce extendió una mano para coger el condón.

—Gracias, señorita Stanley.

—Esperemos solamente que su prometida le dé las gracias cuando usted se case con ella, señor Pierce —respondió Jessica Stanley con desdén.

—Le he dado las gracias, señorita Stanley —repitió Stefan Pierce sin apartar la vista de la funda de caucho que estiraba suavemente entre sus manos—, porque el sábado pasado usted me hizo entender por qué no disfruto de la compañía de las mujeres.

Voces de protesta estallaron en los oídos de Esme.

Tanya Denali:

—¿Cómo se atreve usted...?

Ángela Webber:

—Le exijo...

Riley Biers:

—Yo pienso que...

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía siete años —dijo Stefan Pierce, acallando la indignación general. Siguió estirando la funda de caucho: un centímetro, un centímetro y medio, dos centímetros—... Todos los días desde que él murió, mi madre no ha hecho más que sermonearme acerca de la insensatez de que los hombres persigan a las mujeres —la funda de caucho recuperó su forma con un chasquido—, «como los perros detrás de las perras en celo», dice ella.

De repente, levantó la vista del condón para clavar sus ojos en Jessica Stanley.

—El sábado pasado comprendí que mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre. Cuando él murió, mi madre sólo me tenía a mí para culparme de su infidelidad. No disfruto la compañía de las mujeres, señorita Stanley, porque mi madre me alimentó todos los días con su ira y sus celos. Usted se pregunta cómo puede parecerle excitante a una mujer uno de estos artefactos —mostró el condón, que colgaba fláccidamente de sus dedos—. Si yo fuese mujer, preguntaría más bien: ¿cómo un hombre que no use uno de éstos puede parecerme excitante? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un hombre que pone sus valores morales por encima del bienestar de la mujer cuyo cuidado se le ha confiado? Pero no soy una mujer. Sólo soy un hombre que ha permitido que una mujer lo envenene contra las mujeres.

—Mi madre tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada —dijo Jessica Stanley con vehemencia—. Se está muriendo por culpa de mi padre.

—No todos los hombres son como su padre, señorita Stanley.

—¡No me diga, señor Pierce! —exclamó con desprecio Jessica Stanley—. ¿Y cuántas veces ha usado usted una de esas abominaciones para proteger a una mujer?

La angelical cara de Stefan Pierce se puso dolorosamente roja.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer.

Diversos sentimientos se expresaron en los rostros de todos aquellos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de caoba: sorpresa, vergüenza, curiosidad.

—¿No tiene nada que decir, señorita Stanley? —La amargura hizo que la voz de Stefan Pierce se volviera más gruesa—. Eso es lo que le gustaría, que todos los hombres inmorales fuéramos vírgenes, ¿verdad? Para que no corrompamos a las mujeres de moral pura.

Jessica Stanley apartó la mirada del resentimiento que se reflejaba en los ojos del joven.

—Usted no es el único, señor Pierce.

Esme dirigió la mirada hacia Erik Yorkie.

Se encontraba inclinado sobre su cuaderno de bocetos. Un color rojo oscuro dividía su pelo negro peinado con toda precisión con raya en medio.

—Yo tampoco he estado nunca con una mujer.

Esme no sabía si su esposo había llegado virgen a su lecho matrimonial. Se volvió con resolución hacia Stefan Pierce. Él le había hecho una pregunta en la librería. Ella le devolvió la cortesía de su curiosidad.

—¿Qué eligió usted comprar en la librería, señor Pierce?

Después de un momento largo y tenso, el hombre metió la mano en su levita de lana negra y sacó un par de pendientes de oro.

—Son preciosos —dijo ella de un modo alentador.

—El dependiente los llamó «pendientes manzana». —Stefan Pierce miraba a Esme a los ojos. En su mirada ya no había rencor alguno—. Dijo que las mujeres se los ponen en los pezones.

Esme cobró conciencia de repente del corsé que se clavaba en los costados de sus pechos.

Inclinando la cabeza, Stefan Pierce volvió a guardar meticulosamente los «pendientes manzana».

—Cuando era niño, mi madre me vestía con un ridículo traje de marinero, y todos los sábados me llevaba a dar un paseo por el parque. Ella menospreciaba a las mujeres que llevaban joyas y a los hombres que estaban con ellas. Cuando vi estos pendientes en la tienda el miércoles, pensé que sería muy excitante que una mujer los llevara debajo de su ropa, de tal manera que sólo ella y el hombre de su elección lo supiesen.

Lejos de las miradas indiscretas y de la condena maternal.

Esme sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

El débil chirrido de las ruedas de un carruaje llenó el silencio.

Mary Randall habló de repente:

—¿Qué compró usted, señor Yorkie?

Un ruidito seco hizo que Esme se sobresaltara. Media mina de lápiz voló por los aires.

Con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en un dibujo que nadie más podía ver, Erik Yorkie sacó un grabado que guardaba entre las últimas hojas de su cuaderno de bocetos.

Se lo dio a Carlisle Cullen, quien extendió con cuidado la hoja de papel entre sus manos. El abogado miró detenidamente el grabado durante varios segundos.

—Es una obra de arte extraordinaria, señor Yorkie.

—Espero poder dibujar así algún día... —Sin alzar la vista, Erik Yorkie metió la mano en su levita y sacó otro lápiz—. Ver a una mujer así.

Los ojos de color avellana apresaron la mirada de Esme. La emoción que se expresaba en ellos reflejaba la emoción que había resonado en la voz de Erik Yorkie por su deseo de ver a una mujer. De conocer a una mujer. Desnuda tanto de cuerpo como de necesidad.

Sin decir palabra, Carlisle le pasó el grabado a Esme.

Era un dibujo sencillo, pero el efecto que produjo no era simple en absoluto: le oprimió el corazón.

Gracias al talento de aquel artista, Esme vio el grabado con los ojos de un hombre: una mujer desnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas de él, enseñando en detalle las sombreadas vértebras y la textura de la suave piel de su espalda. Inclinada hacia adelante, ella levantaba las caderas, volviendo la cabeza para mirar sobre uno de sus hombros, como si quisiese contemplar la unión íntima de sus cuerpos: el afectuoso abrazo de su vagina, el vulnerable tronco del pene del hombre, las manos de él rodeando la suavidad de sus caderas, su vello púbico confundiéndose con el de él.

—Es muy bonito, señor Yorkie —dijo Esme con sinceridad, pasándole el grabado a Mary Randall—. No me cabe la menor duda de que algún día captará usted un momento como éste. Espero que cuando lo haga, comparta usted su talento con los demás, para que ellos también puedan disfrutarlo.

Él bajó la barbilla hasta tocar su pecho.

—Gracias.

Las patillas de Riley Biers se movieron nerviosamente.

—¿Qué compró usted, doctora Tanner?

Con su cara cuadrada del color rojo apagado de un ladrillo, la doctora sacó de mala gana un látigo formado por varios cordones de cuero negro entretejidos. Dijo con aspereza:

—Yo intimido a los hombres porque soy más alta que la mayoría de ellos. Me gustaría que me intimidaran al menos una vez, sentirme pequeña y vulnerable, como otras mujeres.

Bella Black miró el látigo con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo quiere que la intimiden, doctora Tanner?

Bree Tanner se puso derecha, como si esperase recibir un golpe.

—Dominándome, señora Black.

Esme sintió un hormigueo en las muñecas. Nunca había imaginado que tuvieran que atarla para poder sentirse deseable.

Bree Tanner ocultó un ataque de timidez detrás de una expresión agresiva.

—¿Y usted qué compró, señor Biers?

—Yo... —Riley Biers pasó un dedo bajo el cuello de su camisa—. Es mejor no decirlo frente a las damas, doctora Tanner.

—Gracias, señor Biers... —Tanya Denali aplaudió levemente, una forma de atropello contra todos aquellos que habían hablado—, por proteger nuestra sensibilidad.

—Por otra parte... —La ira hizo que sus ojos echaran chispas. Sonrojado, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su levita con actitud desafiante. Un anillo de gran tamaño... o un brazalete muy pequeño, rodó por la mesa de caoba— ...pienso que debo atenerme a las reglas del club.

El círculo de marfil perdió impulso justo antes de alcanzar a Tanya Denali, se bamboleó y cayó.

La publicista miró el objeto intrigada y recelosa a la vez.

—¿Qué es eso, señor Biers?

—Un anillo para pene —dijo él fríamente.

Tanya Denali se sobresaltó y, asqueada, se echó hacia atrás.

Llevada por la curiosidad, Esme Platt se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Para qué sirve, señor Biers?

Él no logró encontrar las palabras.

—S...sss... se...

Los ojos de color avellana atrajeron la mirada de Esme.

—Se pone en la base de la polla de un hombre... o del pene, si usted así lo prefiere.

Esme de inmediato recordó a los hombres que había visto en las postales, sus cuerpos desnudos, sus prominente erecciones. Pero ellos no llevaban ninguna joya.

—¿Por qué un...? —Se le aceleró la respiración al preguntarse qué forma tendría el pene de Carlisle... sería su glande más grande o más pequeño que su tronco?—. ¿Por qué querría un hombre ponerse un anillo en el pene?

—Para mantener la erección después de eyacular —le respondió Embry Call—, de tal manera que pueda seguir dándole placer a la mujer.

Esme tomó aire lentamente.

—¿Qué compró usted, señor Call?

La pregunta de Ángela Webber era un desafío directo.

Sin decir nada, el periodista sacó una postal de su abrigo y la tiró en la mesa.

La fotografía estaba al revés. Esme sólo alcanzaba a distinguir a una mujer desnuda que llevaba una máscara con plumas.

La secretaria levantó los párpados lentamente.

—Estoy segura de que habría podido encontrar postales más excitantes que ésta.

—Tengo fantasías muy sencillas, señorita Webber. —La cara del periodista era inexpresiva—. Todo lo que me hace falta es una mujer.

—Que oculte su rostro —dijo la secretaria con la intención de provocarlo.

—Que oculte su asco —replicó Embry Call con gravedad.

Ángela Webber se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos detrás de sus gruesas gafas.

—¿Por qué habría ella de sentir asco, señor Call?

El desprecio de sí mismo hizo que la voz del periodista se volviera áspera.

—¿Qué mujer no sentiría asco de un hombre que vive constantemente atemorizado, señorita Webber?

—¿A qué le tiene miedo, señor Call? —preguntó Bella Black con compasión.

—¿Por qué cree usted que fui yo el último en bajar las escaleras de la librería Aquiles, señora Black?

Bella Black no le respondió.

—Me tuvieron que llevar en brazos, pues no hay ascensor. Tengo miedo de que algún día alguien me deje caer escaleras abajo. O de que un bromista me empuje para que quede justo frente a un carruaje. O de que un ladrón haga volcar mi silla y me deje tendido en una cuneta para que los perros y las ratas me devoren. Todos los días —dijo Embry Call—, siento miedo.

Esme quiso decirle algunas palabras de consuelo, pero sabía que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir lo tranquilizaría.

Él le dijo que habían ido a la librería por su causa. A Esme nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ella podría hacer que un hombre sintiera miedo. Así como tampoco se le había ocurrido que los dos dependientes habían permanecido con Embry Call para bajarlo en brazos.

—Mi esposo tuvo paperas poco después de casarnos —confesó Bella Black de modo imprevisto. Sacó una postal de su bolso. Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos de color azul lavanda—. Él quería tener hijos. Después de las paperas, desde luego, eso ya no fue posible. Él me ha dicho que... que tener relaciones íntimas sin la esperanza de tener hijos es como... como lo que este hombre está haciendo.

Esme miró fijamente al hombre desnudo de la postal. Se encontraba de pie, acariciando sin ninguna vergüenza su pene erecto. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y una expresión de éxtasis absoluto en el rostro.

Ésta, comprendió ella, era una postal de «billares».

No podía decirse que lo que el hombre estaba haciendo fuese improductivo: sentía placer acariciando su propio cuerpo. Así como ella sentía placer cuando tocaba el suyo.

Era una hermosa postal erótica.

Al alzar la cabeza, la mirada de Esme se cruzó con la de Bella Black. Ella dijo resueltamente:

—La composición es muy buena, ¿no cree usted?

Un ataque de risa estalló en la boca de la mujer más joven, demasiado súbito para poder contenerlo con sólo levantar apresuradamente una mano. Carraspeando, Bella Black bajó la mano. El recuerdo de la excitación que ambas habían sentido al mirar fijamente la postal de tres hombres desnudos, seguía vivo en sus ojos.

—Bastante buena.

—Odio la lana.

Esme miró sorprendida a Mary Randall.

—El doctor Jaeger afirma que la lana absorbe el sudor y permite que la piel respire. La Escuela para Señoritas fomenta el cuerpo sano y la mente sana. Así que el uniforme es de lana. Todas las chicas y los profesores llevan lana. Todas las prendas de vestir son de lana.

Esme se identificó con Mary Randall y sintió picazón en toda la piel.

Mary Randall agachó la cabeza.

—Sé que no soy una mujer atractiva. Mi... mi cara se pone morada cuando me altero o me excito. Esto me pasa desde que era niña. Ningún hombre se casaría conmigo.

A Esme se le partió el alma.

—Eso no es verdad, señorita Randall...

—Señora Platt, sé lo que soy. —La maestra se obligó a levantar la cabeza y miró a Esme a la cara—. Sé lo que me depara el futuro. Enseñaré en la escuela hasta que esté demasiado vieja para seguir haciéndolo. No piense, por favor, que me estoy quejando, porque no es así. Me considero una mujer afortunada. Podría no tener trabajo y, por consiguiente, verme obligada a vivir con mis padres o, ¡Dios no lo quiera!, con mi hermana y su familia. Pero me gustaría que un hombre me consolara. Hace ya mucho tiempo comprendí cuan inútil era guardar mi virginidad para un marido. Desde hace años uso un... un consolador. Pero también he querido estar con un hombre para... —la maestra tragó saliva—... para saber qué se siente al tener a un hombre dentro... Por esta razón, he comprado esto en la librería Aquiles.

Desafiando la reprobación de los demás, Mary Randall puso un falo de cuero sobre la mesa.

El glande era ligeramente más grande que el tronco. Medía cerca de dieciséis centímetros de largo.

—He leído que algunas mujeres de India se desvirgan a sí mismas con falos de piedra —dijo Stefan Pierce sin ninguna sutileza.

—Las mujeres han tenido estas necesidades desde hace más de dos mil años, señorita Randall —apuntó Ángela Webber, intentando tranquilizar a la maestra de matemáticas—. Yo uso una salchicha de vez en cuando. Tienen casi la misma forma que su consolador, y son mucho más baratas.

—Muchas mujeres pierden la virginidad al hacer ejercicio con regularidad —intervino Bree Tanner—. Es muy poco probable que un hombre pueda establecer si una mujer es virgen.

Erik Yorkie habló de forma imprevista:

—A mí no me gustaría hacerle daño a una mujer cuando la haga mi esposa.

Esme dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que rara vez hablaba. Sus ojos de un intenso color verde azulado miraban a Mary Randall de hito en hito.

—Un hombre se acaricia a sí mismo fingiendo que su mano es una mujer. —Las yemas de los dedos de Erik Yorkie estaban blancas en aquellos puntos donde apretaba los bordes de su cuaderno de bocetos—. Eso no lo hace menos virgen. Él no ha sentido el cuerpo de una mujer. No ha sido abrazado por las carnes de una mujer. Usted aún es virgen, señorita Randall. Usted agasajará a un hombre con su alegría cuando sienta por primera vez su cuerpo volverse parte suya. Y él apreciará muchísimo ese obsequio.

Esme quedó fascinada con la declaración del joven.

Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, se escondió rápidamente detrás de su cuaderno de bocetos.

—¿Qué compró usted, señor Cullen? —preguntó Bella Black después de transcurrido un largo momento.

El corazón de Esme empezó a latir con violencia. Aquél era el momento que había estado esperando.

El abogado metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó lentamente una postal. A Esme se le aceleró la respiración.

Mirándola a los ojos, puso la postal boca arriba sobre la mesa y la empujó inexorablemente hacia ella.

Un fulminante reconocimiento estalló dentro de Esme.

De un hombre. De una mujer.

Del calor húmedo que se ocultaba en el recodo de su cuello, aspirando el perfume de su piel. Del calor seco que levantaba sus pesados pechos. Del calor áspero que se hundía entre...

Esme cerró sus muslos con fuerza. Esta barrera física no impidió que siguiera sintiendo intensamente unos dedos masculinos descubriéndola, abriéndola, llenándola.

—La semana pasada, la señora Platt me preguntó por qué no había hombres en las postales que traje a la reunión. Yo le respondí que a mí no me excitaba ver hombres.

Esme se obligó a apartar la vista de la postal.

—Estaba equivocado. —Carlisle hablaba a todos en general, pero centraba su atención en Esme—. La imagen de un hombre y una mujer juntos me parece mucho más interesante que las fotografías de mujeres solas. Cuando miro esta postal, puedo oler la excitación de la mujer, su aroma de vainilla y especias. Puedo sentir su deseo tan intensamente como si fuese mi cuerpo contra el que ella se estuviera apoyando. Como si fuese mi mano ahuecada la que sostuviera su seno. Miro esta postal y me convierto en este hombre. Soy yo quien toca el sexo de esta mujer. Es conmigo con quien esta mujer comparte su pasión.

El crudo deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos de color avellana traspasó el centro del ser de Esme. El hecho de saber que ella tenía ahora la capacidad de satisfacer aquel deseo hizo que su corazón brincara de alegría y de emoción.

—¿Qué compró usted, señora Platt? —preguntó Marco Pierce.

Aquél era el momento que había estado temiendo. La indecisión la paralizó durante incontables segundos.

Doce pares de ojos la miraban detenidamente, como si pudiesen ver dentro de su alma.

No habría marcha atrás si hacía aquello. No había habido marcha atrás desde el día en que conoció a un hombre que reconocía sin vergüenza alguna que necesitaba la pasión de una mujer.

Moviéndose como si tuviera noventa y cuatro años en lugar de cuarenta y nueve, Esme metió la mano en su bolso y agarró una botella de vidrio. Lentamente, con sumo cuidado, la sacó del bolso de cuero forrado de seda y la puso sobre la mesa entre el abogado y ella. El sonido sordo que hizo el vidrio al tocar la madera lanzó un clamor en medio del aire fresco de la primavera.

Carlisle miró con curiosidad la botella. Una sombra oscura hundía sus mejillas. La calma se asentó en sus rasgos. El silencio se fue instalando en la mesa hasta que en la sala de reuniones no se oyó más que el ruido sordo del tráfico y el incesante silbido del gas.

—_Lubrifiant_ —dejó escapar él en medio del silencio. Sus largos dedos rodearon la bonita botella—. Lubricante.

Esme comprendió que ella era el único miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres que no había sabido qué significaba la palabra _lubrifiant_. No bien este pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza, Carlisle alzó la vista.

El conocimiento, tanto de las necesidades de ella como de la utilidad del lubricante, oscureció sus ojos.

Tomando aire para tranquilizarse, los ojos de Esme se cruzaron con la mirada expectante de Stefan Pierce.

—Hace dos semanas, el señor Cullen dijo que temía que ya fuese demasiado tarde para experimentar la pasión.

Los ojos de color avellana quemaban la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Yo no pensé que fuese demasiado tarde para el señor Cullen, señor Pierce, porque él es un hombre que se encuentra en la flor de la vida. Pero sí pensé que era demasiado tarde para una mujer de mi edad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Carlisle Cullen con severidad.

—Cuando una mujer alcanza cierta edad, señor Cullen —Esme se obligó a mirar al abogado a la cara y a reconocer públicamente su debilidad—, ya no puede producir... lubricantes naturales.

Él frunció el ceño, mirándola con ojos de abogado.

—¿Y usted pensó que eso le impediría experimentar la pasión?

—Pensé que era la manera en que la naturaleza me decía que debía concentrarme en cosas distintas del placer carnal.

—¿Qué piensa ahora, señora Platt?

—Pienso, señor Cullen —Esme se puso derecha, negándose a ceder ante el miedo que bullía en sus venas—, que las mujeres tienen la posibilidad de elegir en lo que a su sexualidad se refiere. Creo que gracias a ayudas tales como la del _Lubrifiant de Rose_, el sexo de una mujer, independientemente de su edad, no tiene por qué secarse nunca. Ni para su propio placer, ni para el del hombre.

Los ojos de Carlisle clavaron en Esme la luz que brillaba en ellos.

Él todavía quería conocerla, aun sabiendo que su cuerpo ya no funcionaba como el de una mujer joven.

—Esta reunión ha sido muy instructiva —afirmó Ángela Webber—. He aprendido muchas cosas hoy. Sugiero que planeemos el debate de la semana que viene.

—Propongo que nos reunamos en algún lugar distinto de este ataúd —planteó Embry Call.

—Yo apoyo la moción —dijo Carlisle Cullen.

—Vayamos de excursión —sugirió Mary Randall.

—Un domingo —propuso Bella Black—, para que no tengamos que correr.

—Yo estoy libre mañana —dijo Bree Tanner.

—Mañana es un buen día —añadió Riley Biers.

Tanya Denali apretó la boca hasta reducirla a una delgada línea.

—Nos hemos reunido en esta sala todos los sábados durante dos años...

—Y nos conocemos menos ahora que cuando creamos el club —concluyó Marco Pierce.

Esme miró fijamente a Tanya Denali, y vio, más allá de la ira que echaba chispas en sus ojos de color ámbar, la desesperación que entristecía su bello rostro. Mike Newton la había herido al decir que no había encontrado una mujer digna de casarse con él.

—¿Por qué no vamos de excursión mañana —preguntó Esme en voz baja—, y nos reunimos aquí el sábado próximo?

—Muy bien —asintió la secretaría—. Nos reuniremos aquí el sábado próximo. Entretanto, ¿adonde sugieren que vayamos mañana, señores... señoras?

—Al Crystal Palace —propuso Carlisle.


	19. Capítulo 18

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

La madera crujía al ser liberada de peso. La lana susurraba al ser impelida al movimiento. Cinco hombres y seis mujeres se alejaron de la mesa de caoba.

Carlisle acariciaba suavemente el frío vidrio con su dedo pulgar.

—¿Lo ha usado usted?

Los ojos de color verde claro de Esme Platt le devolvieron su intensa mirada.

—Sí.

El latón tintineaba al ser golpeado por las empuñaduras de madera de los paraguas. Los abrigos de lana susurraban al rodear los cuerpos. La extraña conversación se perdía en medio de los ruidos apagados que llegaban de la calle.

Carlisle observó detenidamente el rostro de aquella mujer que seguía conmoviéndolo como nadie lo había conmovido en toda su vida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo ha usado?

Sí. Se había aplicado el lubricante en su sexo. Carne que ella había pensado que ningún hombre querría tocar debido a su edad.

Esme no desistió de decir la verdad.

—Sí.

Una nueva conciencia se reflejaba en los ojos de ella.

—Señora Platt, señor Cullen. —La voz de Bella Black vibró con violencia sobre la espalda del abogado—. ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a tomar el té?

Carlisle respondió a la mujer sin apartar la mirada de Esme.

—Los acompañaremos en un momento, señora Black.

Esme se ruborizó.

—Estaremos en el café que se encuentra un poco más adelante —dijo Ángela Webber.

—Gracias, señorita Webber.

La pesada puerta de caoba se cerró.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron solos. La araña que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas los iluminaba con toda claridad. No había sombras donde ocultarse.

La reunión privada de un hombre y una mujer.

—Se van a dar cuenta de que estamos hablando de asuntos personales.

—Ellos también tienen asuntos personales que discutir —dijo Carlisle con indiferencia. Acariciando el tapón de cristal, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Se ha aplicado el lubricante para penetrar su sexo?

—Sí. —Esme alzó la cabeza, desafiándolo a juzgarla—. Así es.

—¿Con sus dedos?

—Sí.

Carlisle sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ella no le mentiría.

La imperiosa necesidad de conocer a Esme le llevó a preguntar:

—¿Cuántos dedos usó?

Quería imaginarse el placer que ella había sentido, ser parte de su floreciente sexualidad.

—Usé tres dedos —dijo ella con voz firme.

El murmullo del tráfico de la calle vibró dentro del cuerpo del abogado.

—Enséñemelos —dijo él—. Enséñeme qué dedos utilizó.

Esme puso su mano derecha sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia abajo.

Tenía manos pequeñas. Manos trabajadoras.

Le había dado brillo a sus cortas uñas ovaladas.

Lentamente, ella cogió su dedo meñique con la yema del pulgar. La parte posterior de su mano se levantó y los tres dedos del centro se inclinaron hacia abajo.

Carlisle sintió un fuego envolviendo cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

—¿Le dio usted placer a su vagina? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —El color rojo que teñía las mejillas de Esme se extendió a su nariz, pero en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la de Carlisle—. Le di placer.

La tensión se hacía cada vez más fuerte dentro de Carlisle.

—Usted dijo que no usaba sus dedos a manera de falo.

—No lo hacía.

—Pero penetró su cuerpo después de ir a la librería.

—Sí.

—Y le dio placer a su vagina.

—Sí. —No eludía ni las preguntas de Carlisle ni su propia sexualidad—. Eso hice.

Carlisle permaneció sentado. Todo su ser se estiraba al máximo para estar cerca de Esme.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora se daba placer en la carne que hasta hacía una semana había rechazado?

Esme apartó la mirada. Se quedó contemplando fijamente la débil luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

—Usted dijo que cuando miraba a su esposa veía a una desconocida.

Cuando Carlisle vio a su esposa, fría e inmóvil, tendida en el ataúd revestido de satén, comprendió que no conocía a la mujer que le había dado dos hijos mucho más de lo que había conocido a la debutante con la que se casó.

—Cuando yo miraba a mi esposo —dijo Esme, recordando su pasado con una expresión dulce y vulnerable en el rostro—, yo era la desconocida, no el hombre con el que me casé. Nunca me tomé el tiempo de ser nada distinto de esposa y madre. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a mi familia. No tenía vida sin ellos. No obstante, cuando mi marido murió, yo seguí viviendo.

El hombre dentro de él quiso consolarla, el abogado lo contuvo.

Esme lo miró resueltamente a la cara

—No quiero seguir siendo una desconocida para mí misma, Carlisle.

Sintió un gran placer recorriéndolo por dentro al oír que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. El dolor se abrió camino por entre el placer cuando entendió el motivo que la había llevado a tocarse: Esme había decidido reivindicar la sexualidad que había sacrificado por los demás.

—¿Recibió usted el mismo placer con la masturbación que con la penetración?

En los ojos de ella brilló el conocimiento del placer que su propio cuerpo era capaz de alcanzar.

—No.

Carlisle nunca había explorado el sexo de una mujer. Lo exploraba entonces a través de Esme.

—¿En qué se diferencian las dos sensaciones?

La araña emitió un silbido. El gas pasaba por sus tuberías de cobre como la sangre recorre las venas. Esme compartió generosamente el conocimiento que tenía de su cuerpo.

—La penetración produce una sensación más profunda e íntima.

No había nada íntimo en el placer que Carlisle recibía al penetrar el cuerpo de una mujer.

Él sentía obligación. Sentía lujuria.

Nada de esto le afectaba profundamente.

—¿Qué siente usted cuando toca su clítoris? —preguntó él, pues necesitaba entender la esencia de Esme Platt.

—Siento como si mi clítoris tuviese un corazón —respondió ella—. Late cuando lo toco.

Como un pequeño pene.

—¿Qué sensación prefiere usted?

—No lo sé.

Carlisle sentía el latido de sus dedos contra el frágil vidrio de la botella. Su ingle palpitaba de manera semejante.

—¿Tuvo un orgasmo cuando se penetró con los dedos?

Esme parpadeó.

—Sí.

Era verdad, pero no toda la verdad.

—¿En qué se diferencia ese orgasmo del que alcanza usted cuando toca su clítoris?

Esme vaciló.

—No lo sé.

No había engaño alguno en su mirada. No había falsedad en su voz. Ella simplemente no sabía la respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo sabe, Esme? —preguntó él amablemente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil que los hombres y las mujeres se liberaran del peso que habían puesto sobre sus sexos?

El color rojo violáceo que cubría su cara se extendió a su cuello.

—La parte posterior de mi mano ejercía presión sobre mi clítoris mientras yo me penetraba.

—La pelvis de un hombre ejerce presión sobre el clítoris de una mujer cuando él entra en ella —observó Carlisle con desilusión.

Sin embargo, ninguna mujer llegaba el orgasmo cuando él la penetraba. ¿Llegaría Esme Platt?

¿Podía un hombre darle placer a una mujer mientras buscaba el suyo propio?

—¿A qué sabe el lubricante? —preguntó él abruptamente.

Esme se quedó mirándolo con ojos como platos.

—No lo sé.

Carlisle sacó lentamente el tapón de cristal. Mirando a Esme a los ojos, metió la punta de su índice en la botella.

—Pruébelo.

Esme miró fijamente su dedo.

Carlisle bajó la vista para mirar lo que Esme estaba observando.

Una gota de aceite temblaba en la punta de su dedo. Podía sentir que una gota de líquido semejante cubría la punta de su glande.

Inclinándose lentamente, ella pasó la punta de su lengua por el dedo de Carlisle.

Caliente. Húmeda.

La sensación de la lengua de Esme en su dedo recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a lo más profundo de sus testículos.

Ella se retiró de inmediato. Su mirada era vacilante. Conocía muy bien su propio cuerpo, pero sabía tan poco acerca de las necesidades sexuales de un hombre como Carlisle acerca de las de una mujer.

—No tiene ningún sabor.

El aceite. La ley.

La vida de Carlisle.

—Yo nunca he probado el sexo de una mujer.

La expresión del rostro de Esme le dijo que a ella nunca la habían probado.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Las mujeres han sido educadas para poner las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas.

La batalla entre su propio interés y el de su familia seguía librándose en el interior de Esme.

—Sí.

—Los hombres —dijo Carlisle— han sido educados para poner sus necesidades por encima de las de los demás.

Comprender eso hizo que una profunda tristeza se reflejara en la mirada de Esme. Ella siempre había complacido a los demás, pero nunca se había dado placer a sí misma. Él siempre se había complacido a sí mismo, pero nunca a los demás.

Carlisle miró detenidamente a Esme, buscando en ella lo que nunca había buscado en otra persona.

—Meta su dedo en la botella —dijo él con un tono de voz frío, el tono de un abogado, distante de las necesidades del cuerpo.

Esme lo interrogó con la mirada mientras metía el dedo corazón en la botella.

—No sólo la punta de su dedo —dijo él—. Métalo todo en el lubricante.

Sus ojos de color verde claro seguían interrogándolo mientras hundía su dedo en la botella, hasta que el aceitoso líquido cubrió su nudillo.

—Ahora penetre su vagina, Esme, y déjeme degustar su dedo.

Esme se quedó estupefacta. Era incapaz de pensar y mucho menos de decir nada.

El juicio de Dídima Bartle terminaría la semana siguiente. La Corona pronunciaría las palabras con las que cerraría la acusación, seguidas de las palabras de la defensa. Los doce miembros del jurado deliberarían sobre el destino de una mujer que, independientemente de cuál fuese el veredicto, nunca recibiría placer de su sexo.

—Comparta su sexo conmigo, Esme. —Carlisle necesitaba entender qué sentía una mujer. Vendida en el matrimonio. Traicionada en el matrimonio. Dependiente de la buena voluntad de un hombre que había sido educado para pensar primero en su propio bien—. No quiero que usted sea una desconocida para mí.

En los ojos de Esme se reflejaba la batalla entre el miedo y la vulnerabilidad. La necesidad de que él la conociera la hizo vencer estos dos sentimientos.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella se sentó en el borde de la silla.

Carlisle no podía ver el cuerpo de Esme de cintura para abajo. Sólo podía oír el frufrú de sus ropas. Sólo podía ver la embarazosa conciencia que tensaba su rostro. Sólo podía percibir la suave penetración en la dilatación de sus pupilas.

Luego, con la mano temblándole ligeramente, ella le ofreció sus dedos.

El aceite brillaba en las hendiduras de sus uñas, embadurnaba ligeramente sus dedos y sus nudillos. El resto del aceite se encontraba a tres centímetros de profundidad dentro de su vagina.

Carlisle se inclinó y le lamió la yema del dedo.

La profunda inhalación de placer de Esme llenó el vacío que había dentro de él. Pausadamente, mirándola a los ojos, Carlisle chupó su dedo hasta dejarlo limpio de aceite y de Esme.

Ella sabía a vainilla con especias.

Su piel. Su sexo.

Carlisle siguió lamiéndole el dedo hasta que la vergüenza que tensaba su cara de Esme se disipó.

Entonces la soltó, volvió a sentarse y puso el tapón de cristal en su lugar.

—Vamos a tomar el té.

* * *

_Esto es intenso y muy sensual_


	20. Capítulo 19

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Los tacones de los botines de Esme daban fuertes golpes en el suelo del oscuro corredor. Los pasos de Carlisle se ajustaban a los de ella. Los golpes de sus tacones eran un recordatorio audible del momento de intimidad que habían compartido y del lazo que éste había creado entre ellos.

Ella había tocado la cavidad más privada de su cuerpo mientras él la miraba. Él había probado la esencia de su feminidad mientras ella lo miraba.

Esme había clavado sus ojos en el débil brillo de un objeto de latón, y todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en la acción de avanzar.

—¿Era usted virgen cuando se casó?

—No —dijo Carlisle—. Perdí la virginidad cuando tenía quince años.

Esme tendría entonces diecisiete, aunque no sabía de la existencia de Carlisle Cullen, y se había casado hacía ya dos años con un hombre con el que había tenido un hijo, y se encontraba esperando otro.

—¿Su esposa era virgen?

—No lo sé.

¿Se habría reservado aquella chica para un chico que no tenía ni idea de la ofrenda que ella le haría?

Esme no sangró cuando su esposo la hizo suya. ¿Había ella intentado preservar con esmero un himen que ya había perdido por causa del ejercicio frecuente?

—¿Sintió ella placer? —siguió preguntando Esme.

Carlisle perdió su virginidad hacía treinta y dos años. Esme perdió la suya hacía treinta y cuatro años. No era posible cambiar el pasado. ¿Qué importancia podía tener aquello?

—Una criada me ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de cinco chelines —dijo Carlisle con el mismo tono de voz desapasionado con el que le había dicho que necesitaba que ella compartiera su cuerpo con él—. En aquel momento pensé que era una transacción justa. Ella se levantó la falda y se inclinó. Yo me aflojé los pantalones y la penetré torpemente. Todo aquel asunto terminó en menos de un minuto.

Esme extendió la mano para tocar el espigón de latón de la escalera. Su bolso se mecía en su muñeca izquierda. Había guardado en él la botella de lubricante.

La jirafa que se encontraba en el rellano de abajo la miraba fijamente con sus ojos muertos.

—¿Cree usted aún que fue una transacción justa? —le preguntó ella.

—Mi madre le encontró la moneda al día siguiente y la despidió.

Esme tragó saliva.

—¿Le dijo usted a su madre que ella no la robó?

—Mi madre no la despidió porque pensara que había robado —dijo él con cinismo.

Una mujer vestida con sumo recato y un niño con traje de marinero se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras. Esme no pudo menos que pensar en Stefan Pierce.

—¿Qué le hizo su madre? —preguntó ella.

—Mi madre se lo contó a mi padre, quien aquella misma noche me explicó todo lo relacionado con el sexo. —No había emoción alguna en su voz—. Él pensó que yo le había dado demasiado dinero a la criada.

Una chica había perdido el trabajo con el que se ganaba el sustento. Un niño había perdido su inocencia. Y todo por una corona.

—¿Sintió usted placer? —insistió en preguntar Esme.

—No especialmente.

El niño vestido con traje de marinero señaló con gran excitación la jirafa de más de cinco metros de altura.

Esme se agarró del espigón de latón. Y en ese instante cruzó la línea que separaba el pasado del presente.

—¿Le gustó mi sabor?

—Vainilla con especias, Esme.

Ella giró tras pasar la barandilla para bajar las escaleras. El interior de su cuerpo se sentía aceitoso. Carlisle bajaba junto a ella; descendían al mismo ritmo: pie izquierdo, pie derecho.

Recordó de repente el grabado erótico de Erik Yorkie.

Ella nunca había imaginado su vello púbico entrelazándose con el de un hombre. La lógica le decía que esto era inevitable cuando una pareja tenía relaciones sexuales. Debió de sucederle con su esposo en innumerables ocasiones. No había ninguna razón para que el latido de su corazón se acelerara y sus pechos se hinchasen al pensar en su vello púbico entrelazándose con el de Carlisle Cullen.

No había ninguna razón para que el recuerdo de él lamiendo su dedo le llenara los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué propuso usted que nos reuniéramos en Crystal Palace? —preguntó Esme con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿ Ha estado usted allí?

—No.

La guía de turismo lo describía como un parque de más de ochocientos metros cuadrados lleno de maravillas botánicas y geológicas. En el condado de Sussex abundaban ese tipo de prodigios.

Esme terminó de bajar las escaleras de madera y pasó al aún más duro suelo de mármol.

Carlisle bajó el último escalón junto a ella, diciendo de forma enigmática:

—Ya verá mañana.

«Mañana».

Esme casi no había podido pasar la última media hora; entonces, ¿para qué hacer planes para el día siguiente?

Pasó frente a una armadura abollada, usada para protegerse contra el enemigo. Pasó frente a un sarcófago romano desportillado, prueba de la mortalidad humana. Pasó frente a un fósil prehistórico ennegrecido por el carbón de turba, el pasado siempre presente.

Se cruzaron con una pareja. El hombre era alto y llevaba un sombrero de copa negro. La mujer era algo más baja y llevaba un sombrero de paja con plumas.

—Ya no puedo quedarme embarazada —dijo Esme, arriesgándose a ser rechazada.

—No deseo en absoluto fecundar a una mujer —respondió él imperturbable, sin tener la más mínima intención de rechazarla.

—¿Por qué usó usted la palabra «polla» para referirse al anillo del pene?

Hubiera podido utilizar muchas palabras: falo, miembro viril, pija, polla.

La mirada de Carlisle apresó la suya.

—Quería que usted me mirara.

—Y así fue —reconoció ella.

Carlisle abrió la puerta.

—Y luego usted apartó la mirada.

Esme cruzó el umbral.

Londres desfiló frente a ella. Carros ruidosos. Carruajes chirriantes. Hombres con bombines y mujeres con sombreros de paja pasaban deprisa; mientras unos niños, con su futuro perdido en el presente, corrían indiferentes ante todo aquello.

Sintió el calor de un aliento acariciando su nuca y una de sus mejillas. Una presencia sólida llegó junto a ella.

—No pienso marcharme esta vez, Carlisle —dijo Esme en medio del aire acre que olía a estiércol y a carbón.

—Entonces tómeme del brazo. —Carlisle le ofreció el brazo, gesto que un caballero respetable le hace a una dama decente. No obstante, sus deseos no eran en absoluto respetables—. Y camine junto a mí.

Esme metió su mano enguantada en la parte interior del codo de Carlisle.

A él le ardía la cadera en el punto en que rozaba el cuerpo de ella. A ella le ardía el hombro en el punto en el que se frotaba contra el suyo.

Todos los hombres y mujeres que rodeaban a Carlisle y Esme caminaban juntos de la misma manera en que ellos lo hacían.

¿Acaso las mujeres anhelaban ser más que esposas y madres, igual que Esme? ¿Los hombres ansiaban experimentar la pasión de una mujer, igual que Carlisle?

No tuvieron que andar mucho. El café estaba lleno de gente.

La luz vacilante y las plumas de garceta bailaban bajo las lámparas de gas.

—Señora Platt —llamó Bella Black—. Señor Cullen.

Ocho pares de ojos examinaron abiertamente a Esme y a Carlisle.

Esme soltó el brazo del abogado de una manera instintiva. Al mismo tiempo, respondió a la llamada.

—Señora Black.

—Tome asiento, señora Platt. —Embry Call retiró una silla de hierro forjado lacada en blanco—. Usted también, señor Cullen.

—No, gracias —declinó amablemente Carlisle—. Tengo que hacer un recado.

Esme alzó la vista. No vio la luz en sus ojos.

Luego de inclinarse, él se volvió y se alejó de aquel lugar.

La soledad envolvió a Esme.

—Yo también debo marcharme, señoras, señores —dijo Riley Biers—. Voy a cenar con un socio.

—Yo también debo despedirme —dijo Bella Black—. También tengo algunos recados que hacer.

—Hoy hubo pocos empleados en el banco —dijo Stefan Pierce—. Tengo que ir a inspeccionar el trabajo de uno de ellos.

—Yo debo terminar una tarea que tengo pendiente. De lo contrario, tendré que hacerla mañana —dijo Ángela Webber.

—Yo debo ir a visitar a un paciente —dijo Bree Tanner.

—Yo tengo que terminar un artículo —dijo Embry Call.

—Yo tengo que corregir unos exámenes —dijo Mary Randall.

Esme permaneció sentada en silencio en la silla lacada de blanco mientras miraba marcharse a cada uno de los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

La vagina le ardía. El dedo le ardía.

Había muchas cartas esperando una respuesta.

Esme no sabía cómo responderlas.

No sabía cómo decirle a su hijo de treinta y tres años o a su nieta de siete que no era la tristeza la que la hacía quedarse en Londres, sino la necesidad de tener una vida independiente de ellos.

Erik Yorkie dibujaba diligentemente.

—¿Puedo ver su dibujo? —preguntó Esme de manera impulsiva.

Una perspicaz mirada oscura apresó la suya. Lentamente, de mala gana, él le dio la vuelta a su cuaderno de bocetos.

Esme vio a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres con los ojos de Erik Yorkie. Tanya Denali miraba con horrorizada fascinación el anillo para pene que rodaba hacia ella. Stefan Pierce estiraba con ansia el condón que tenía entre las manos. Mary Randall calentaba con aire de culpabilidad el consolador que tenía entre sus dedos. Mike Newton miraba fijamente el grabado en miniatura de una mujer desnuda sentada de espaldas sobre las caderas de un hombre.

De modo infalible, la mirada de Esme se dirigió hacia el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y hacia la mujer que estaba junto a él.

Carlisle agarraba con fuerza una pequeña botella. La expresión de su cara era inefablemente vulnerable al mirar la postal que una atribulada Esme sostenía entre sus manos.


	21. Capítulo 20

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

_Hoy se me ha dado por las bandas sonoras, debería empezar sonando con la de Pearl Harbor www . Youtube watch? V = 3PrhGSIsSa4&feature = bf _ next&list = PL58A73B05CFC13C52. Solo es una sugerencia. Gracias a la lectora anónima porque mediante un review me explicó lo de 50 sombras de Grey, sólo me queda el último de la trilogía, que empezaré en cuanto os suba unos cuatro o cinco capítulo _

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

La estación Victoria retumbaba con los gemidos de niños sobreexcitados, los gritos exhortadores de las madres y las órdenes de los padres liderando su rebaño.

Los ingleses consagraban sus domingos a Dios y a la familia.

Carlisle nunca había pasado tiempo con su esposa. No quería cometer el mismo error con Esme.

La puerta de los servicios se abrió. Esme salió detrás de dos mujeres que no dejaban de parlotear. Tenía la cara roja de emoción.

Carlisle se acercó a ella.

—¿Tiene usted su billete?

—Sí. —Un sobresaltado reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos—. Gracias.

—Entonces vamos a nuestros asientos. —Tiró gentilmente de su mano para hacer que se posara en la parte interior de su codo—. El tren está a punto de salir.

Esme miró rápidamente en torno suyo y a través de los cerrados grupos familiares.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Esperándonos.

Alzó la vista para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Ha venido la señora Stanley?

—No.

La decepción nubló la emoción en sus ojos claros.

—Me habría gustado que viniera.

Algunas heridas no cicatrizaban nunca.

El rostro de Esme se iluminó visiblemente al recordar a otras dos personas.

—¿Y la señorita Denali y el señor Newton?

—Ellos tampoco están aquí —le respondió él.

Algunas personas le temían más a la intimidad que a la soledad.

Eludiendo la desilusión que sabía que sus palabras habían causado, Carlisle la condujo entre el sinuoso camino que formaban los grupos cerrados de hombres, mujeres y niños, miembros de familias de clase obrera y de clase media por igual, vestidos de domingo.

—Carlisle.

Él se inclinó para poder oírla en medio del estruendo de voces y trenes.

—¿Sí?

—Siento mucho haberle soltado el brazo ayer en el café.

Carlisle abrió la boca para decirle que eso no tenía ninguna importancia. Pero en ese preciso instante comprendió que sí la tenía. Aquel gesto le había ofendido. Simplemente, no había querido confesarse a sí mismo que aquella mujer podía herirlo.

Cerró la boca y se enderezó.

—Carlisle.

La dulce voz de Esme era insistente.

Él se inclinó a regañadientes. Se sentía muy vulnerable.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabía usted que las cisternas de los baños de este lugar funcionan solas?

Carlisle sintió un hormigueo en el pecho. La risa, aún demasiado reciente para alejar todos sus años de soledad voluntaria, disipó la pequeña pena que Esme le había causado.

El tren, un tren azul claro para viajes cortos, ya estaba echando vapor.

—Suba, Esme.

La sujetó para que subiera las empinadas escaleras de metal. La tercera clase era la única en la que todos podían sentarse juntos. Carlisle nunca había viajado en tercera clase.

El tren iba atestado.

—Pueden sentarse aquí —les dijo Stefan Pierce.

El banquero había logrado reservar una hilera de asientos junto a la puerta.

Carlisle se sentó junto a Esme. Él llevaba su sombrero de copa de seda negra y ella un abrigo de sarga verde a rayas.

Embry Call se encontraba sentado al lado del pasillo. La expresión de su rostro era adusta. Ángela Webber estaba sentada junto a la ventanilla. Un sombrero negro cubría su cabeza. Su cara, reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana, parecía la de un espíritu distante enmarcado por gafas con montura plateada.

—¿Está muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó Esme.

—No muy lejos —dijo Bella Black. Su conservador sombrero de color oscuro se ladeaba con toda precisión sobre su cabeza—. Está a unos doce kilómetros.

—No he estado en Crystal Palace desde que era una niña —dijo Bree Tanner, quien se encontraba detrás de Carlisle.

Esme se volvió en su asiento. Sus pechos rozaron suavemente el brazo de Carlisle.

—¿Cómo es?

—Es un parque —dijo Erik Yorkie, oculto tras la barrera de su cuaderno de notas.

—Es un recinto de exposiciones —dijo Stefan Pierce.

—Es una mezcolanza cultural —dijo Ángela Webber sin volverse.

—Allí se ofrecen conciertos —dijo Mary Randall.

—Se hacen espectáculos de fuegos artificiales todas las noches —dijo Bella Black.

—Deberíamos concertar un lugar donde encontrarnos después de los fuegos artificiales —interrumpió Carlisle, desviando intencionadamente la conversación para que nadie echase a perder la sorpresa que le esperaba a Esme—, por si llegamos a separarnos.

—¿Por qué no nos encontramos en la puerta principal? —sugirió Stefan Pierce.

—La puerta principal será entonces nuestro lugar de encuentro —accedió Carlisle de buena gana.

—Será un placer para mí acompañar a cualquiera de ustedes, señoras —se ofreció Riley Biers con voz áspera.

Carlisle imaginó que se formarían varias parejas aquel día para pasear por el lugar.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo usted en Crystal Palace? —preguntó Esme.

—Hace cuatro años —dijo Carlisle. Su brazo estaba a punto de estallar en llamas, sus músculos se habían acalambrado. Él había seguido los últimos rastros de un asesino y su víctima en aquel lugar. Un joven se le había insinuado a su cliente en el paseo en bote por el lago. El joven tomó la desventurada decisión de llevarse al cliente de Carlisle a su casa en lugar de llevarlo a un hotel.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en medio de aquel grupo de hombres y mujeres, quienes después de dos años de alejarse unos de otros, intentaban entonces crear una amistad que debieron haber mantenido desde el principio.

Lo hacían en aquel momento gracias a la sinceridad de una mujer.

Carlisle aspiró el perfume de Esme, y recordó el sabor de su cuerpo.

Como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando, Esme levantó la vista.

Todo se reflejaba en sus ojos de color verde claro. La penetración de su propio cuerpo, y el instante en que Carlisle lo probó.

Sus pechos, que entonces dejaban su impronta en el brazo de Carlisle.

Al tiempo que picaba y pedía diligentemente los billetes, un revisor anunciaba la siguiente parada.

—Guarde su billete —le dijo Carlisle en voz baja—. Lo necesitará para entrar en el parque.

—¿Cuántas paradas quedan? —preguntó ella, dejando caer el billete en su bolso.

—No me acuerdo —dijo él, aspirando el olor penetrante de su aliento. Pero recordaba el caso de asesinato. Recordaba a la víctima. Recordaba al acusado.

Recordaba a los miembros del jurado que habían absuelto a su cliente.

El tren frenó. El metal chilló, y el vapor enturbió el vagón.

—Su aliento huele a pasta de dientes —susurró Esme.

—El suyo también —le respondió él.

Más personas subieron al vagón. Nadie se bajó.

Una nube de vapor envolvió al tren, que empezó a avanzar lentamente dando resoplidos.

El revisor, meciéndose de un lado a otro, anunció que habían llegado a Sydenham.

—Ésta es nuestra parada —dijo Riley Biers.

Embry Call se puso tenso.

Había sido necesaria una gran dosis de valor para que una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años que nunca había salido de su pequeño condado viajara sola a Londres. El periodista tenía el mismo valor indómito de Esme Platt, pues todos los días viajaba solo por un mundo que no estaba hecho para un hombre en silla de ruedas.

Carlisle le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad a Embry Call.

—Señor Biers —le dijo—, será más fácil para el señor Call que lo bajáramos entre los dos.

Embry Call se volvió rápidamente hacia él. Los dos hombres se miraron, dos hombres que temían aquello mismo que necesitaban.

La tensión que se reflejaba en el rostro del periodista desapareció. Si se caía, sería porque no se había agarrado lo suficientemente fuerte, no porque alguien lo dejase caer. Asintió con la cabeza.

El tren se detuvo con un chirrido de los frenos. El vapor ocultó el cielo por completo.

Los ojos de Esme despedían luz en medio de la penumbra del vagón.

Carlisle le ofreció su paraguas en silencio.

Con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, Esme aceptó la empuñadura de madera.

Todos los hombres, mujeres y niños salieron del tren, salvo Carlisle, Embry Call y Riley Biers.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Carlisle. Un brazo pesado y musculoso se dejó caer sobre sus hombros—. Vamos.

La fuerza y la confianza unían a los tres hombres: cada uno recurría a su fuerza individual para alcanzar un objetivo común; cada uno confiaba en que el otro no fallaría.

Un revisor había sacado la silla de ruedas y esperaba frente a la puerta. Carlisle sintió que perdía súbitamente el calor y el peso de la confianza de Embry Call.

Esme tendió el paraguas hacia Carlisle en silencio.

El cielo estaba gris, amenazando lluvia.

Las familias de clase obrera emprendieron a pie el camino al parque. Las familias de clase media cogieron los ómnibus que obstruían un lado de la calle. Las familias acomodadas tomaban los coches de alquiler que, en fila, esperaban a sus clientes estacionados junto a la acera.

Carlisle levantó el paraguas para llamar uno.

La emoción hizo estallar la voz de Esme.

—¡Mire, ese ómnibus tiene dos pisos!

Un movimiento atrajo la atención de Carlisle: Embry Call, Bella Black, Marco Pierce, Bree Tanner y Riley Biers cruzaban la calle en dirección a un viejo cupé.

—No hace falta que cojamos un ómnibus —dijo Carlisle, mirando al banquero y al contable ayudar al periodista a subir al cabriolé. Las dos mujeres levantaron la silla de ruedas para que el cochero la amarrara en el techo del vehículo.

—Usted dijo que me seguiría adondequiera que yo fuese, Carlisle.

Él miró fijamente a Esme.

—Quiero que usted también conozca mi mundo, Esme.

Un mundo donde había abundante dinero y los privilegios estaban garantizados.

—Ninguno de los dos se ha subido nunca al piso de arriba de un ómnibus. —Con una expresión solemne en el rostro y una mirada escrutadora, Esme preguntó—. ¿Por qué no hacemos que esa experiencia forme parte de nuestros dos mundos?

Una sonrisa torció la boca de Carlisle.

—Usted sería una adversaria formidable, señora Platt.

La sonrisa que ella esbozó lo dejó sin habla.

Mientras Carlisle buscaba unas monedas en su bolsillo, Esme dejaba caer en la caja del dinero los peniques que se necesitaban para los dos viajes.

A Carlisle se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ninguna mujer le había pagado nunca un billete de ómnibus.

Ángela Webber, Mary Randall y Erik Yorkie rechazaron la oportunidad de pasar frío y quizá hasta de mojarse con la lluvia. Prefirieron viajar en el piso de abajo, mientras Carlisle acompañaba a Esme arriba.

El aire frío y húmedo acarició el rostro del abogado. El cuerpo cálido y perfumado de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado embriagó sus sentidos.

—Mire, Esme. —Frotó afectuosamente el hombro de Esme, y señaló el Crystal Palace, una construcción de vidrio y hierro que tenía 560 metros de longitud y 146 metros de ancho. El invernadero más grande que jamás se hubiese construido, decían sus detractores—. Mire los depósitos de agua.

Dos torres de agua de 86 metros de altura flanqueaban el palacio de cristal. Globos de aire caliente se elevaban en el fondo. Una montaña rusa se alzaba sobre un contorno de árboles.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella, tomando aire de forma audible.

Carlisle miró la cara de Esme, y vio el Crystal Palace con sus ojos; vio su belleza, su asombro, su franca alegría.

Él quería ver aquella misma cara cuando uniera su cuerpo con el suyo. Quería experimentar la inocencia de la sexualidad carente de vergüenza.

Una multitud cada vez más grande se congregaba frente a las puertas cerradas. Los niños estaban inquietos de emoción, las madres ya estaban cansadas, y los padres estaban resueltos a mantener sus familias unidas.

Embry Call esperaba al margen del gentío. Tenía una expresión taciturna en el rostro. Stefan Pierce, Bella Black, Riley Biers, Mary Randall y Bree Tanner lo rodearon en silencio.

Los olores a carne asada, azúcar y frutas aumentaban la expectación.

Detrás de las puertas cerradas y a lo largo de aquel extenso terreno, los vendedores de cerveza de jengibre, bocadillos, pasteles, postres y otros comestibles montaban sus puestos.

La emoción alcanzó la cumbre cuando unos hombres uniformados se acercaron. Sin más preámbulos, las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Las familias empezaron a correr en torno a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, como agua alrededor de un pedrusco. La depresión que ensombrecía el rostro de Embry Call aumentaba a medida que avanzaba hacia el palacio de cristal y hierro. Las ruedas de metal crujían sobre el camino adoquinado.

—Está usted cojeando, señorita Webber.

La secretaria se apoyaba un poco más en el pie izquierdo que en el derecho.

—No es nada, señor Call.

—Es evidente que algo le pasa —dijo el periodista, ajustando la velocidad de su silla de ruedas al modo de andar de la secretaria—, o de lo contrario no estaría cojeando.

—Es sólo que apreté demasiado los cordones de mi zapato.

—Entonces aflójeselos un poco.

—Eso es lo que pienso hacer —afirmó Ángela Webber, avanzando con dificultad—, tan pronto como llegue a un lugar donde pueda sentarme.

—Yo soy una silla ambulante, señorita Webber —dijo el periodista con un tono de voz desafiante—. A menos, claro, que prefiera usted soportar el dolor a aprovechar el alivio que yo puedo ofrecerle.

Carlisle observaba en silencio la lucha entre la secretaria y el periodista: él quería llamar la atención y ella pasar inadvertida. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado al reconocimiento de los demás.

Ángela Webber se puso colorada.

—No tengo la intención de exhibir mi tobillo en público, señor.

—Nosotros nos pondremos frente a usted y le serviremos de mampara, señorita Webber —propuso quedamente Bella Black, cómplice inesperada.

Ella también conocía el dolor de la soledad y la falacia del orgullo.

Uno a uno, Bella Black, Stefan Pierce, Mary Randall, Erik Yorkie, Bree Tanner y Riley Biers empezaron a formar un semicírculo en torno a la silla de ruedas de Embry Call. Todos le dieron la espalda a la pareja para permitirle un poco de privacidad.

No había nada más que nadie pudiese hacer para ayudar a superar la situación apremiante que vivían la secretaria y el periodista. O Ángela Webber aceptaba la oportunidad que le ofrecía Embry Call, o la rechazaba.

—Va a llover —observó Carlisle con total neutralidad—. Hay algo que quiero enseñarle a la señora Platt antes de que el parque esté demasiado mojado. Regresaremos a tiempo para comer.

—¿Dónde comeremos? —preguntó Bella Black con los ojos como platos, mirando la enorme extensión de césped y de arbustos muy cuidados que se entrecruzaban con caminos adoquinados, terrazas y fuentes. Mirando cualquier cosa, menos a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de ella y que finalmente aceptó recibir, a regañadientes, lo que necesitaba.

—Hay varios cafés allí dentro —dijo Stefan Pierce.

—Si el tiempo lo permite, podemos comprar comida en alguno de los puestos y comer junto a la fuente principal —dijo Mary Randall, señalando un chorro de agua que alcanzaba una altura de 76 metros.

Carlisle instó a Esme a que siguiera avanzando.

—¿Qué quiere usted enseñarme? —le preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

—Es una sorpresa.

El parque tenía una extensión de más de ochocientos metros cuadrados. Había muchas sorpresas en él. Estatuas. Fuentes. Jardines. Un hombre ofreciéndole alivio a una mujer. Una mujer dándole esperanzas a un hombre.

—Nunca me he montado en el tren de los gritos —dijo Esme, mirando con curiosidad la pequeña fila de niños y adultos que subían a unos carritos de colores vivos.

Carlisle la condujo más allá de la montaña rusa.

Se le aceleró la respiración al ver un cartel.

—Cierre los ojos.

—No puedo caminar con los ojos cerrados —dijo Esme con seriedad.

—Cierre los ojos, Esme. —Carlisle se inclinó hacia ella y aspiró su perfume—. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

Se preguntó si alguien la habría sorprendido alguna vez con amor.

Pasó sus dedos pulgar y corazón por las cejas de Esme. El cuero negro de sus guantes tenía un aspecto apagado en contraste con la piel radiante del rostro de ella.

Se puso tenso, esperando que ella lo rechazara.

Esme cerró los ojos y Carlisle la condujo con cuidado a un puente de hierro.

—Ya puede mirar.

Esme abrió los ojos.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil. Era muy fácil interpretar los sentimientos que se reflejaban en su rostro. Sorpresa. Alegría.

Comprensión.

—¡No lo olvidó! —dijo ella. El calor de su aliento se convirtió en vaho al entrar en contacto con el aire frío.

—Recuerdo todo lo que usted ha dicho, Esme.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Podemos verlos de cerca?

—Demandaré a cualquier persona que intente detenernos —juró él solemnemente—. Y le aseguro que ganaré.

La risa de Esme resonó en el pantano.

Carlisle se preguntó cuándo habría sido la última vez que había reído de aquella manera.

—Mire qué grandes son —dijo ella, corriendo por la pendiente de césped hacia el grupo de cinco dinosaurios de colores llamativos hechos de ladrillo, baldosa y cemento—. ¿Qué dinosaurios son?

Carlisle la seguía con mayor tranquilidad.

—Aquel hosco sujeto de allí —señaló con su paraguas hacia una bestia de más de doce metros de largo— es un megalosaurio.

Esme extendió el brazo para tocar las garras de una pata morada. Luego, su mirada se vio atraída por un dinosaurio de color verde brillante con vértebras puntiagudas.

—¿Y qué es aquella gigantesca bestia que se encuentra allí? —La alegría era evidente en su voz.

—No tengo la menor idea —reconoció Carlisle.

A él no le atraían los fósiles prehistóricos antes de que una mujer de pelo color caramelo defendiera su derecho a cultivar intereses fuera de su círculo familiar.

Esme se metió bajo el monstruo verde de cola de púas. La desilusión atenuó su alegría.

—No tiene sexo.

La emoción que crecía dentro de Carlisle estalló de repente. Sus carcajadas asustaron a una ardilla listada que bebía agua en la orilla de la laguna.

Esme se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Su mano enguantada se apoyaba en la cola de púas del dinosaurio.

—Ha sido usted muy amable con el señor Call.

Un ligero velo de lluvia envolvió el pantano.

La risa de Carlisle se apagó. Sólo se oyó su eco en medio de la llovizna que los mojaba.

—No soy una persona amable, Esme.

—Pero será amable conmigo.

—Lo intentaré.

Toda su vida no había hecho más que recibir; ni una sola vez había dado.

Una paloma pasó volando encima de ellos y aterrizó en la orilla de la laguna.

Ella no apartó la mirada de él.

—Quiero verlo, Carlisle.

—Me está viendo, Esme.

Nunca le había mostrado a nadie tanto de sí mismo como le había dejado ver a Esme.

—Quiero ver su sexo.

En aquel momento empezaba a lo lejos el lento y ruidoso ascenso de la montaña rusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Toda mi vida he pensado que la vagina de la mujer es un receptáculo. Un lugar donde los hombres depositan su esperma para que las mujeres puedan darles hijos.

Su esposa había sido un receptáculo. Sus amantes habían sido receptáculos. La primera para engendrar sus hijos; las segundas para su lujuria.

Carlisle había dividido su vida en diversas categorías: su simiente para su esposa, su sexo para sus amantes, su ambición para su trabajo... como archivadores en el escritorio de un oficinista.

—Usted no es un receptáculo —dijo él.

—Ahora lo sé —asintió Esme. La niebla hacía más oscuro el color de la cinta de seda verde que rodeaba su sombrero de paja y caía sobre su cara—. Pero me gustaría ver a un hombre. Me gustaría verlo a usted, Carlisle. Aunque tuve cinco hijos, nunca he visto a un hombre cuando está excitado. Me gustaría ver qué es lo que los hombres le ocultan a las mujeres.

Carlisle sintió la aprensión y la expectativa recorriendo su espalda. Lo menos grave que podía pasarles era que los echaran del parque por ultraje contra la moral pública. Y lo peor que los metieran en la cárcel.

Carlisle apoyó su paraguas contra el hosco megalosaurio.

Dando un paso adelante, se quitó el guante izquierdo. Dando otro paso adelante, se quitó el guante derecho. Dio un tercer paso y guardó los guantes en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Se detuvo frente a Esme, de espaldas al puente de hierro.

Ella miró la parte delantera de su abrigo de lana negra.

Carlisle llevó sus manos temblorosas a la abertura de sus pantalones de lana.

El ala del sombrero de Esme ocultaba sus ojos, pero no su boca.

Él soltó el segundo botón... el tercer botón... el cuarto botón... el quinto botón... mirando atentamente cada curva que esbozaban los labios de ella, evaluando cada sentimiento que se asomaba a su rostro.

Unas manos suaves intentaron entrar en la abertura.

Carlisle bajó los ojos bruscamente.

La mano enguantada de Esme desapareció en la ranura negra de sus pantalones.

Un suspiro profundo surcó el murmullo de la madera traqueteando, del agua cayendo y de los roedores corriendo de un lado a otro.

Su guante de gamuza estaba frío. Sus dedos eran firmes.

Liberó a Carlisle de su ropa interior. Expuso a Carlisle a la lluvia brumosa.

—¿Qué siente cuando lo toco? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja. El cálido aliento de él agitó la pluma gris de su sombrero.

—Siento como si mi pene tuviese un corazón —respondió él, usando intencionadamente la analogía que ella había utilizado para describir lo que sentía al tocar su clítoris. Carlisle forzaba la voz para hablar. Su cuerpo, completamente tenso, se inclinaba hacia ella—. Late con fuerza cuando usted lo toca.

Llevando la mano izquierda a su boca, Esme hincó los dientes en el guante de cuero para quitárselo. Se lo metió rápidamente en el bolsillo del abrigo y tocó el pene con la mano desnuda. Al sentir sus cálidos dedos, Carlisle tomó aire, dejando entrar por su boca la fría niebla, y luego tiró del guante derecho con sus dientes.

Carlisle estaba envuelto en calor.

—Su piel es muy suave —dijo ella, explorándolo dulcemente. Lo sostenía en su mano izquierda, jugueteando con delicadeza—. Está llorando.

Carlisle cerró los ojos ante la sensación que ella producía en su cuerpo. Ninguna otra mujer lo había tocado simplemente porque quisiera hacerlo. Sentía un placer atroz y, a la vez, una humillante vulnerabilidad.

El aire frío reemplazó la resbaladiza y caliente sensación del dedo deslizándose por su pene.

Los párpados de Carlisle se abrieron bruscamente.

Esme se llevaba el dedo —con la lágrima que le había quitado brillando en su yema— a los labios.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó, cogiendo su glande. Se corrió en la palma de su propia mano—. ¡Por Dios!

Esme abrió la mano de él para poder mirar lo que guardaba en su palma ahuecada.

—Carlisle —dijo ella al ver el líquido de su eyaculación—. Carlisle.

Un suave dedo tocó el glande que, pese a que ya se estaba deshinchando, seguía latiendo rítmicamente, y recogió una muestra del fluido blanco y espeso.

Con cada aspiración desgarrándole el pecho, Carlisle miró cómo Esme levantaba la cabeza y se llevaba el dedo a los labios.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Esme probó el esperma que él alguna vez le había dado a una mujer porque era su deber, pero que en aquel momento le daba a ella para su placer.

—¡Mira, papá! —gritó con emoción la lejana voz de un niño—. ¡Mira esos espléndidos dinosaurios! ¡Qué grandes!


	22. Capítulo 21

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

La llovizna ligera que ocultaba el pantano de repente se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia.

Las palabras «espléndidos dinosaurios» vibraron en la espalda de Esme.

Un milagro llenaba su cuerpo. Un sabor invadía su lengua.

Carlisle sabía a sal.

Antes de que hubiera eyaculado. Después de que hubiera eyaculado.

El entusiasmo infantil del niño resultaba contagioso.

—¿Puedo ir a verlos, papá?

Esme miró por encima del hombro de Carlisle, absorta aún en el milagro que acababa de presenciar.

En el puente de hierro, padre e hijo se protegían de la lluvia bajo el círculo de un paraguas. Llevaban idénticos sombreros de paja para ir de paseo en bote. La lluvia dispersó la voz del padre, más sosegada, más adulta:

—... que deje de llover.

Esme miró a Carlisle.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión sombría e inescrutable. El agua caía a chorros del ala de su sombrero de copa de seda negra.

—Ya se han marchado —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de repente de que se estaba mojando.

Carlisle metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al mismo tiempo, Esme soltó la cálida carne que se acurrucaba en la palma de su mano.

—Han podido vernos —comprendió ella tardíamente.

Pero esto no hizo desmerecer la excitación que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

Carlisle se limpió la mano derecha con un pañuelo blanco doblado.

Las pestañas de color oscuro que abanicaban sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de gotas de agua.

—Yo estaba de espaldas al puente, y el dinosaurio oculta el otro lado del pantano.

Esme contempló en silencio cómo se cerraba los pantalones.

Su mano temblaba.

Abrochó el quinto botón... el cuarto botón... el tercer botón...

Cuando abrochó el segundo botón, Carlisle preguntó con un tono de voz neutro.

—¿Te ha gustado el sabor de mi esperma?

—Yo no he probado tu esperma, Carlisle —lo corrigió ella con delicadeza mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

Él alzó las pestañas, que se agitaban intranquilas. La expresión de los ojos de color avellana que no dejaban de mirarla era sombría y austera.

—He probado tu placer.

Una luz brilló en sus ojos con tal intensidad que hacía daño mirarlo.

—Hay más dinosaurios.

Espléndidos dinosaurios.

—Está lloviendo —observó Esme con toda la razón.

Siempre habría lluvia. Él era un sofisticado abogado. Ella era una simple abuela. El hecho de explorar su sexualidad no cambiaría lo que eran.

La luz de sus ojos se atenuó.

—No bajo mi paraguas.

Las responsabilidades que cargaban de peso sus vidas se disiparon en un estallido de alegría. Carlisle tenía un paraguas y Esme estaba de vacaciones en Londres.

—Sí—dijo ella—, me apetecería mucho ver más dinosaurios.

Sosteniendo el paraguas sobre sus cabezas —los dos estaban completamente empapados y despeinados, y olían a lana mojada—, cogieron el camino que los llevaría a través del pantano de los dinosaurios. Hablaron del hocico increíblemente largo de un antepasado del cocodrilo de diez metros de longitud. Examinaron un dinosaurio que parecía un ave con sus enormes alas extendidas. Se rieron de un grupo de animales que Carlisle describió como «gigantescas ranas carnívoras». Abstraída en el rítmico roce del hombro y la cadera de Carlisle y en el contacto íntimo que él le había permitido, Esme ignoró una sombra que estaba al acecho no muy lejos de allí...

De pronto, un chorro de agua se elevó en el aire. Al verlo, Esme se detuvo y soltó el brazo de Carlisle.

La cabeza de un dinosaurio sumergido en el agua se asomaba en la turbia laguna.

Pasaron varios minutos y, de repente, una columna de agua brotó del animal.

Esme se rió por el simple placer de reírse.

Respirando con dificultad a causa de la risa, se volvió al sentir la presión de una mano en el centro de su espalda.

—No sabía que hubiera existido alguna vez un animal semejante.

La expresión de los ojos de Carlisle bajo el ala de su sombrero era inescrutable.

—Yo tampoco.

Se oyó la risa de un niño proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

Sobre ellos, un débil rayo de sol traspasaba una nube gris.

—Ya no llueve —dijo Esme.

Sintió los cinco dedos de Carlisle latiendo con fuerza en el centro de su espalda.

—Es cierto.

La tensión aumentaba.

—¿Te gustaría compartir una cerveza de jengibre conmigo?

Había infinidad de placeres simples que ella podía compartir con él, si se lo permitía.

En la boca de Carlisle se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Será un honor para mí.

El tren se sacudía al avanzar; sus ruedas de metal traqueteaban rítmicamente. Este movimiento hacía que cada roce del brazo de Carlisle originara en ella una nueva imagen, una nueva sensación: el claro destello de un cristal; un viento húmedo golpeando su cara; el brillo de un megalosaurio mojado; unas púas puntiagudas e irregulares pinchándole los dedos; el largo grosor del pene de Carlisle; sal líquida formándose en perlas en la punta de su lengua.

Los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres hacían en silencio el recorrido de once kilómetros que los separaba de Londres. Entretanto, en torno a ellos, niños excesivamente cansados lloriqueaban y gritaban, y los exhaustos padres se repantigaban en sus asientos.

Los chirriantes frenos y el caliginoso vapor se abrieron paso entre el ensordecedor silencio y la quejumbrosa algarabía. Esme miró instintivamente a Carlisle.

Su mirada expresaba que él también era consciente del momento.

—Coge mi paraguas, Esme —dijo él. Su aliento olía a jengibre—, y espérame fuera.

Esme le echó una mirada a Embry Call. Se encontraba sentado junto al pasillo. Como si no hubiese desafiado a Ángela Webber a sentarse en su regazo y aflojar el nudo de su zapato mientras tres mujeres y cuatro hombres los protegían de las miradas indiscretas.

Esme le echó una mirada a Ángela Webber. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana. Como si después de la comida no se hubiera sentado en el borde del reposapiés de la silla de Embry Call, bajo la cálida luz del sol, y las piernas de él no hubiesen rodeado sus estrechos hombros, mientras ella leía la obra teatral —traduciendo del griego antiguo al inglés contemporáneo— que había comprado en la librería Aquiles.

Esme se metió en medio de la ruidosa aglomeración de cuerpos que intentaban salir.

Los gritos y lloriqueos que antes llenaban el vagón empezaban a llenar la estación Victoria.

—Gracias, señora Platt.

Los ojos de color marrón chocolate de Bella Black se habían llenado de luz mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales. En aquel momento estaban tristes y sin luz.

—Gracias a usted, señora Black —dijo Esme con un nudo en la garganta. Quería mitigar la tristeza de la joven, pero sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla—. Los fuegos artificiales estuvieron estupendos.

Pero Bella Black ya se había marchado.

—Buenas noches, señora Platt.

Mary Randall se había reído de manera desinhibida al oír la lectura de la obra griega escrita hacía dos mil años, que contaba la historia de una mujer que quería tomar prestado el consolador de su amiga y descubrió que ésta se lo había prestado a otra. En aquel momento no había alegría alguna en sus ojos. Saludando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la maestra de matemáticas pasó a formar parte de la masa móvil de cuerpos que abarrotaba la estación.

A Esme le saltó el corazón a la garganta al mirar a Carlisle.

Caminaba al unísono con Embry Call y Riley Biers. Luego, se inclinó al unísono con Embry Call y Riley Biers. Y, finalmente, se enderezó al unísono con Riley Biers, mientras Embry Call enderezaba su cuerpo en la silla de madera.

Bree Tanner, Stefan Pierce, Ángela Webber, Riley Biers, Erik Yorkie y Embry Call se dispersaron en distinta direcciones. Todos ellos se marcharon de la estación tal y como llegaron: solos.

Un calor palpitante se extendió por el centro de la espalda de Esme. Al mismo tiempo, un aire caliente y húmedo acarició su oreja...

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Esme siguió a Bree Tanner con la mirada; una mujer soltera que se vestía de negro, mientras que ella, una viuda, llevaba un abrigo de un alegre color verde.

Sabía que si se iba con Carlisle Cullen harían mucho más que cenar juntos.

Esme buscó los ojos de color avellana mientras la doctora esquivaba a los cinco miembros de una familia, vestida con el tipo de ropa que Esme debería llevar.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Un silbido ensordecedor se unió a la vibración de las locomotoras y al barullo de las voces.

Las sombras que cubrían los ojos de Carlisle hicieron que a ella se le retorciera el corazón.

—Sentiste placer con mi sexo.

Un cuerpo duro la golpeó entre los hombros.

Esme cayó hacia adelante, intentando agarrarse a Carlisle. Él la cogió del brazo, impidiéndole caer al suelo.

Sus senos se apoyaron contra el sólido muro del pecho de él.

Ella era vagamente consciente de los hombres, mujeres y niños que circulaban en torno a ellos, mientras cada fibra de su ser se centraba en el calor que emanaba directamente del cuerpo de Carlisle.

—Nunca me he sentido menos sola —dijo Esme en medio del bullicio de la gente y el ruido de las locomotoras—, que en el momento en que te toqué.

—¿Y cuando me probaste?

Una voz masculina se alzó por encima de aquel alboroto, profiriendo palabras inconexas e ininteligibles.

—Sentí como si tu placer formase parte de mí —dijo Esme.

Una sombra irregular surcó el rostro de Carlisle. Entonces ella recordó el oscuro temblor de sus pestañas cubiertas de gotas de lluvia mientras se abotonaba los pantalones. Recordó la luz que brilló en sus ojos cuando le dijo que había más dinosaurios.

Recordó cuan sola se había sentido en Kerring, Sussex, rodeada de su familia y sus amigos.

Carlisle no le había mentido; ella tampoco le mentiría.

—No me siento como una desconocida cuando estoy contigo, Carlisle.

Las gruesas pestañas negras del abogado se abrieron lentamente.

—Tengo hambre, Esme —dijo él con una voz curiosamente apagada.

—Entonces vamos a cenar —dijo Esme con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.


	23. Capítulo 22

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Una hilera de carruajes esperaba frente a una puerta lateral.

Carlisle había viajado en ómnibus por ella. Ahora era el turno de Esme de viajar en coche por él. Con una sonrisa, aceptó la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a subir, primero a un empinado escalón de metal y luego a una pequeña plataforma rectangular situada detrás de la húmeda grupa de un caballo. Luego, Carlisle extendió la otra mano alrededor del cuerpo de Esme para abrir la puerta del coche.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de atenciones y cortesías.

Esme entró indecisa en la veteada oscuridad.

El tapizado de cuero estaba agrietado; la madera que se encontraba debajo era dura.

En un primer momento oyó la voz de Carlisle en medio del confuso fragor del tráfico; al instante siguiente lo vio invadir la oscura cabina que formaba el interior del coche, agachado y con la bufanda de seda blanca colgando de su cuello. Ella se movió deprisa para hacerle sitio.

Pero no había mucho sitio que hacer. La cadera de Carlisle se apretó contra la suya, sujetando firmemente su falda.

Carlisle se reclinó en el asiento, rozando el hombro de ella con el suyo. El coche rodó hacia atrás antes de dar un salto para empezar a avanzar y unirse a la riada de tráfico.

El calor que antes emanaba del pecho de él surgía en aquel momento de sus caderas.

—Me alegra que haya dejado de llover —dijo ella en medio de los violentos latidos de su corazón y del chirrido de las ruedas de los carruajes.

El aliento de Carlisle calentó su mejilla.

—Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la lluvia.

«¡Por Dios!», había dicho él. La exclamación retumbó en los oídos de Esme.

—¿Sólo de la lluvia? —le preguntó de modo vacilante.

Al doblar una esquina, las ruedas del coche se deslizaron en el pavimento cubierto de lodo. Esme se agarró de una manija de cuero.

—También tengo buenos recuerdos de la cerveza de jengibre.

Esme no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te gustó.

La luz de un farol de gas que entró por la ventanilla iluminó los ojos de de Carlisle.

—Me gusta todo de ti, Esme.

Esme retuvo el aire en su pecho.

Las ruedas aminoraron su chirriante avance y el carruaje se detuvo de una sacudida; Esme se asomó por la ventanilla.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

Un portero vestido con una magnífica librea se encontraba en un pórtico de hormigón que relucía como si lo hubiesen llenado de diamantes.

El asiento de cuero agrietado se movió.

—Sí.

Carlisle salió a la peculiar plataforma que adornaba la parte delantera de aquella particular clase de carruajes y extendió el brazo por encima de la portezuela.

La voz del cochero entró por el techo.

—Gracias, señor.

Volviéndose a medias para formar con su cuerpo un escudo contra los carruajes que pasaban, Carlisle esperó a que Esme saliera.

Al alzar la vista, ella vio el farol sobre el que se recortaba su figura, y la soledad que lo envolvía.

En el pasado él había cometido adulterio. En el futuro liberaría a hombres culpables de cometer asesinatos.

El sofisticado abogado representaba todo lo que una sencilla abuela debía evitar.

El conocimiento, comprendió Esme, no acababa necesariamente con los sentimientos.

—Tú también me gustas, Carlisle.

Luz y sombra delineaban el rostro del abogado, revelando la comisura de su boca y ocultando el caballete de su nariz.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí. —No podía recordar que nadie le hubiese gustado nunca tanto como Carlisle Cullen—. Me gustas mucho.

Él le ofreció su mano con aire de gravedad. Su guante de cuero negro se fundió con la noche oscura.

—¿Por qué?

—Te respeto. —Sintió como si la presión de los dedos de Carlisle se apoderase de todo su cuerpo. Él tiró de Esme para hacerla salir del coche; transición extrema de un estado a otro, pues la mujer se vio obligada a ponerse de pie en menos de un segundo—. Te conozco.

La madera crujió; los arneses tintinearon.

—El miércoles por la noche dijiste que no te conocía. —Lo miró a la cara. Por fuera vio la luz que mostraba las facciones de su rostro; en su interior reconoció las sombras que definían su carácter—. Pero sí te conozco, Carlisle.

Esme conocía todas las dudas, todos los miedos, todos los deseos que él había experimentado desde que había quedado viudo. Eran las mismas dudas, los mismos miedos y los mismos deseos que había experimentado ella desde la muerte de su marido.

Carlisle escrutó sus ojos durante varios segundos, como si intentase verse a sí mismo a través de su mirada.

El movimiento de algo negro atrajo la atención de la mujer. La sensación de estar avanzando le hizo mover los pies.

—Tranquila, _Janey_ —farfulló el cochero—. Tranquila, chiquilla.

Entre un parpadeo y otro, Carlisle dejó caer la mano que había levantado y se hizo a un lado. Ella sintió un calor tranquilizador.

—Ten cuidado.

Esme se tomó a pecho la advertencia, pues el solitario escalón de hierro era bastante empinado. Entonces miró el local frente al que se habían detenido y se sintió cohibida al ver el restaurante iluminado con lámparas de gas a través de las ventanas con parteluz.

Los cristales centelleaban. La plata relucía. Hombres vestidos con trajes negros entallados y pajaritas blancas y mujeres con elegantes vestidos de seda y joyas fastuosas se sentaban alrededor de mesas cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco.

Carlisle había dicho que quería que ella experimentase su mundo. Esme sólo esperaba poder permitirse aquel lujo.

—Debe de ser muy caro —le dijo ella en voz baja.

—Esme —susurró Carlisle. Ella sintió un calor quemando su oreja y recorriendo su espalda—, cuando estás conmigo...

Una llama azul se alzó en la parpadeante lámpara de gas.

Esme se detuvo extasiada.

—... no necesitas preocuparte por los precios.

Por un momento, la llama azul saltaba hasta casi llegar al techo, y al instante siguiente se debilitaba hasta estar a punto de apagarse.

—Carlisle —de repente, fue plenamente consciente de que iban a cenar juntos—. Yo no acepté tu invitación esperando que la cena me saliera gratis.

—Esme, para mí es un honor y también un deber pagar tu cena.

—Carlisle —Esme respiró hondo—. Yo no estoy bajo tu responsabilidad.

—¿Acaso sería tan terrible que lo estuvieras?

—Te vi eyacular, Carlisle.

El placer había salido de su cuerpo como una fuente.

—Ya lo sé —susurró él con voz pastosa y ardiente.

—Nunca vi a mi esposo eyacular.

Él la miró en silencio.

—Una vez me preguntaste si lo que una mujer temía era la sexualidad del hombre o su propia sexualidad. —Una arruga de desconcierto ensombreció la expresión del rostro de Esme—. Como si fuera el miedo el que impidiese que una mujer gozara con un hombre.

—¿No es así? —preguntó Carlisle.

El pastor de Sussex predicaba que la verdad era liberadora. Pero cuan dolorosa podía ser la verdad.

—La casa en la que vivía le pertenecía a mi esposo —dijo Esme—. La ropa que llevaba le pertenecía a mi esposo. La comida que comía, Carlisle, le pertenecía a mi esposo. No es el miedo el que hace que una mujer se someta a las caricias de un hombre, en lugar de deleitarse con ellas. Es el sentido de la obligación... por tener que depender de un hombre para satisfacer todas nuestras necesidades físicas. A mí me apetecía verte, Carlisle...

Esme sintió un profundo dolor atravesar su cuerpo al confesarle a aquel hombre lo que no había sido capaz de confesarse a sí misma:

—Pero nunca quise ver a mi marido.

Después de un corto silencio, ella siguió hablando.

—Sí, sería terrible estar bajo tu responsabilidad —se alejó de la ventana—. Será un placer compartir la pasión contigo, pero me niego a depender de tu dinero.


	24. Capítulo 23

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**Capítulo 23**

Carlise creía que quería saber cómo se sentía una mujer al tener que depender de la buena voluntad de un hombre. Pero las palabras de Esme lo hirieron en lo más vivo, se clavaron en él con la afilada fuerza de la hoja de un cuchillo.

Un sonido estalló en medio de la noche: una puerta esmaltada de color burdeos se abrió. Una mujer con rubíes brillando en sus orejas y un hombre con una bufanda de seda alrededor de su cuello salieron del restaurante.

Él conocía a la mujer. También al hombre.

Conocía a la amante del hombre, una antigua amante suya.

Carlisle miró a Esme.

—Me dijiste que querías ver qué le ocultaban los hombres a las mujeres.

Unas voces apagadas llegaron desde la entrada, a la que se accedía por una escalinata. El portero bajó las escaleras corriendo para llamar a un coche. Lo siguieron unos pasos más pausados... el hombre y la mujer, con los brazos entrelazados, con vidas distanciadas.

—Y yo me puse a temblar —dijo Carlisle.

Un corto y agudo silbido rasgó el chirriante murmullo del tráfico.

—_Eso_ es lo que ocultamos.

No se reflejó condena alguna en la mirada de Esme.

—Pero tú no te ocultabas de mí.

—No, yo no me ocultaba de ti —dijo él llanamente.

Se oyó el sonido metálico de unos arneses, un carruaje se acercaba a la acera.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo, Carlisle?

Invitación hecha con alegría. Cada uno pagaría por separado.

Él buscó la curva de su espalda. Sintió un calor subiendo por sus dedos y llenando el gélido vacío que el rechazo de ella había dejado.

—Me apetece mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Esme dio el primer paso hacia el mundo de Carlisle.

—Carlisle —dijo ella, deteniéndose en el cuarto y último escalón.

Él miró la curva de su mejilla.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que yo sabía a vainilla con especias.

El sabor del sexo de Carlisle invadió su boca.

—Sí.

—Tú tienes un sabor salado.

—Permítame, señor —dijo el portero, subiendo las escaleras deprisa para abrir la puerta del restaurante—. Señora.

Sonidos familiares rodearon a Carlisle: carcajadas masculinas, risitas femeninas, tintineo de cristales, plata pesada chocando con porcelana fina.

El encargado de los abrigos, demasiado mayor para ser un chico, demasiado joven para ser un hombre, rápidamente dio un paso adelante.

—¿Me permite usted su abrigo, señora?

Esme vaciló, pues no estaba acostumbrada al servicio que Carlisle daba por sentado.

—Señor Cullen. Cuánto gusto —el _maître_ apareció junto a Carlisle—. ¿Una mesa para dos, señor?

Esme llevó su mano tímidamente a un botón. Su bolso de gamuza se mecía en su muñeca.

Carlisle se quitó el abrigo.

—Mi acompañante y yo cenaremos en privado.

El encargado de los abrigos ayudó a Esme a quitarse el abrigo de sarga verde a rayas. Sus voluptuosos senos presionaban contra su canesú de seda verde.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó el _maître_, pero no había remordimiento alguno en su tono de voz—. Nuestros salones privados están reservados.

—A lo mejor —Carlisle dejó caer un billete de veinte libras sobre el atril— hay algún salón disponible que usted no recuerda.

—Sí, efectivamente, señor. Creo que hay un grupo de personas que ha perdido su reserva —un grupo, supuso Carlisle sin remordimiento, tendría que esperar hasta que otro salón quedara libre. En silencio, entregó al encargado su abrigo, su paraguas y su sombrero de copa.

—Señora, señor, tengan ustedes la amabilidad de seguirme.

Esme siguió al _maître_ caminando por una alfombra azul de Wedgwood, flanqueada de mesas cubiertas de manteles de lino blanco y lámparas de gas. Carlisle siguió a Esme con su mano sobre la cálida curva de su espalda.

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué tal? —Un hombre de pelo negro lleno de canas retiró su silla, obstruyéndole el paso a Esme—. Precisamente le estaba diciendo a Masen que no pensé que aceptara usted el caso Bartle. ¡Qué asunto tan desagradable! Me ha hecho usted perder bastante dinero.

Esme miró a Carlisle a la cara con aire vacilante. No sabía quién era Dídima Bartle.

—Baldwin —saludó Carlisle. Una mirada verde esmeralda atrajo su atención desde el otro lado del recinto. Edward Masen cenaba con otro abogado y con una mujer cuya cara Carlisle no podía ver. Masen estaba mirando a Esme. Carlisle bajó la vista. Esme ignoró de manera resuelta a los hombres y mujeres que la miraban fijamente. Con gran habilidad, Carlisle se hizo cargo de la situación—. Señora Baldwin, permítame presentarle a la señora Esme Platt.

—Señora Platt. —El saludo de Charles Baldwin fue cordial. Sus ojos escrutaron fríamente a Esme—. No creo que hayamos tenido el placer de conocernos.

—La señora Platt vive en el campo. —Carlisle abrió sus dedos en la espalda de Esme. En pocos instantes tendría que soltarla, pero aún no—. Señora Platt, permítame presentarle a la señora Bárbara Baldwin y al diputado Charles Baldwin.

—Mucho gusto, señora Baldwin —dijo Esme con cortesía—, señor Baldwin.

—No queremos seguir interrumpiendo su cena —dijo Carlisle, plenamente consciente de cada segundo que pasaba—. Tengan ustedes la amabilidad de disculparnos.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen —dijo Bárbara Baldwin sin mirar a Carlisle. Examinaba cuidadosamente el vestido de seda de Esme—. Espero que tengamos el placer de conocer al señor Platt.

—Mi esposo está muerto, señora Baldwin. —Esme se despidió amablemente con una inclinación de cabeza—. Señor Baldwin.

Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar lo que pensaba, Baldwin apartó la silla para dejar pasar a Esme.

El _maître_, que sostenía en sus manos cubiertas con guantes blancos dos cartas de cuero color burdeos, esperaba sin inmutarse en el fondo del restaurante.

Saludaron a Carlisle en otras cuatro mesas. Él presentó a Esme cuatro veces más.

En cada ocasión le lanzaron frías miradas escrutadoras. En cada ocasión él se vio obligado a sortear las preguntas de sus conocidos, hasta que, por fin, llegaron al comedor privado.

—Adelante, señora —el _maître_ abrió una puerta color burdeos—, señor.

Un candelabro de gas parpadeaba en el techo del salón. Un diván de terciopelo dorado se encontraba a un lado de la mesa cubierta con un mantel de lino blanco. Tres sillas de cuero color burdeos estilo reina Ana completaban la decoración del comedor.

—Tenga la amabilidad de sentarse, señora. —El _maître_ apartó la mesa—. Un camarero vendrá enseguida. ¿Les apetecería un aperitivo?

Esme enrojeció y se sentó en el diván de terciopelo dorado.

—Yo quisiera una copa de champán, por favor.

—Una copa de champán —repitió el _maître_ al tiempo que volvía a poner la mesa en su lugar. Estaba demasiado bien adiestrado como para expresar algún sentimiento. En el mundo del poder y la riqueza, los hombres daban las órdenes, no las mujeres. Y los hombres tan adinerados como Carlisle Cullen nunca pedían champán sin añadir el nombre de una prestigiosa marca.

Haciendo un gesto elegante con la mano, el _maître_ le dio una carta a Esme. Al momento siguiente, retiró la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de ella—. ¿Le traigo el coñac de siempre, señor?

—Sí. —Carlisle se arrellanó en el suave cuero de la silla y recibió la carta—. Gracias.

Tras retirar de la mesa los dos cubiertos de más, el _maître_ salió del salón haciendo una reverencia.

—Su camarero les traerá los aperitivos.

Un suave chasquido resonó en el comedor privado.

—Esto es espléndido —dijo Esme, quitándose los guantes de gamuza mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada: la colorida pintura de un hombre y una mujer bebiendo vino juntos, una desocupada silla de cuero de color burdeos y el florero de plata con una rosa roja en el centro de la mesa—. ¿Vienes a cenar aquí con frecuencia?

—Sí, vengo con bastante frecuencia.

Su vida no había cambiado desde el día de la muerte de su esposa: trabajaba en un sitio público, cenaba en un sitio también público y dormía solo.

Esme puso su bolso y sus guantes en el diván.

—¿Por qué dijo el señor Baldwin que le has hecho perder dinero?

El abogado había ofrecido el caso de Dídima Bartle como si fuese una mercancía de Newmarket.

—Nadie quiso aceptar el caso Bartle —dijo él vagamente.

Ella alzó la cabeza. El ala de su sombrero de paja proyectaba una sombra sobre su cara.

—Excepto tú.

—Excepto yo —asintió Carlisle.

Ella abrió la carta.

—No era necesario que me presentaras a tus amigos.

Carlisle estudió la sombra que caía sobre su nariz y sus labios.

—¿Pensaste que no lo haría?

—Los precios no aparecen en la carta —dijo ella, eludiendo la pregunta.

Él le quitó la carta de las manos y, a cambio, le dio la suya.

Esme abrió las tapas de cuero de color burdeos y, sorprendida, echó un vistazo.

—¿Por qué los precios no aparecen en una de las cartas?

—Porque una es para los hombres —dijo Carlisle, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, y la otra para las mujeres.

Las mujeres, al quedar convertidas en seres dependientes, perdían su sexualidad. Los hombres, en cambio, al convertir a las mujeres en seres dependientes, aumentaban su autoestima.

Esme miró tímidamente la carta. Carlisle observó la expresiva curva de sus labios, viendo alternativamente en ellos determinación, intriga, indignación y consternación.

Él sabía cuánto dinero tenía ella en su cuenta bancaria, pero no sabía cuánto tenía en su bolso.

Inclinándose pausadamente hacia adelante, puso su mano entre las tapas de la carta de cuero y con su dedo índice señaló unos caracteres impresos en negrilla.

Esme alzó la vista, sin poder expresar con palabras la consternación que le produjeron los precios de la carta.

—¿Esto es lo que vas a pedir?

Carlisle no retrocedió.

—Pensé que tú querrías pedirlo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella había mirado el _flambé_ a través de la ventana como si fuese una niña mirando el escaparate de una juguetería.

—Comida con fuego, Esme.

Ella abrió los ojos al comprender de qué se trataba. Luego, volvió a mirar la carta y mordió su labio inferior en señal de concentración.

Carlisle sabía que estaba buscando el precio del champán, y le señaló la parte inferior de la columna derecha.

—Sí, me gustaría pedir eso. —Levantó la vista de la carta. Los ojos le brillaban de alegría, pues se dio cuenta de que podía pagar el champán y el _flambé_—. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta del comedor le impidió a Carlisle responder.

Se enderezó a regañadientes.

—Adelante.

—Buenas noches, señora. —Un camarero vestido con una chaqueta negra y un chaleco blanco mantenía en equilibrio una bandeja redonda sobre su mano cubierta con un guante blanco—. Señor Cullen.

Esme recibió extasiada la copa alargada en la que le sirvieron el champán de la casa.

El camarero puso una copa de coñac frente a Carlisle. Era un hombre agradable. Muy atractivo, y atento sin ser agobiante, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Esme.

—¿Ya puedo tomar nota de lo que desean pedir, señor?

El coñac Napoleón que se encontraba frente a Carlisle tenía veinte años de maduración, era el mejor que se pudiera comprar.

Las burbujas del champán de Esme eran bastante finas, pero no tanto como las del excelente champán que él le habría hecho probar: Moët & Chandon _cuvée_ Don Pérignon, o el mejor de todos: el Roedere Cristal.

—Cenaremos poco esta noche, Benjamín. —Esme alzó la vista. El placer que se reflejaba en sus ojos era mucho más importante que el orgullo herido—. Ostras, seguidas de un solo plato de cerezas Aniversario.

—Muy bien, señor. —El camarero cogió las cartas con destreza—. Yo mismo abriré las ostras.

La puerta se cerró haciendo un ruidito seco.

—¿Abrirá las ostras...? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El olor de vainilla con especias, lluvia fría y cálida luz del sol envolvió a Carlisle.

—Se requiere de una rara habilidad para abrir las ostras —dijo él, cogiendo la copa alargada de Esme y poniendo el burbujeante champán sobre la mesa.

Apresó las manos de ella entre las suyas con delicadeza. Estaban suaves y calientes, y opusieron una ligera resistencia.

Bajando las pestañas, Carlisle unió las palmas de las manos de Esme. Ella llevaba su alianza matrimonial, igual que él. Dos anillos de oro que los comprometieron a llevar una vida llena de decepciones.

—Primero envuelves tu mano izquierda con una toalla —le indicó él—. Luego, ahuecas tu mano derecha para coger la concha inferior de la ostra.

Ajustando las acciones a sus palabras, hizo que Esme ahuecara su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué es necesario envolver la mano izquierda con una toalla? —preguntó Esme, respirando con dificultad.

—La concha es muy dura —dijo Carlisle simplemente. No había nada simple en las sensaciones que recorrían sus dedos—. Y escurridiza cuando está húmeda. No se debe hacer fuerza ni golpear la concha para abrir la ostra, pues ésta puede perder todo su jugo.

—¿Qué pasa si pierde el jugo?

Carlisle alzó la vista.

—Pues que no podremos tener el placer de probarla.

Sólo el hecho de pensar en que si no hubiera sido por una extraña casualidad jamás habría conocido a Esme Platt hizo que se le oprimiera el corazón.

Él podía haber llegado tarde a la reunión. O ella podía haber abierto otra puerta.

Un color rosa oscuro tiñó las mejillas de Esme.

—¿Cómo se le saca el jugo?

—Hay que meter la punta de un cuchillo con todo cuidado en el borde articulado de la concha de la ostra. —Carlisle puso su dedo pulgar suavemente entre la juntura de las manos de ella, y percibió el efecto de esta acción en sus ojos claros—. Luego, le damos un empujoncito para que entre, torciéndolo con mucho cuidado... —Insertó su dedo pulgar entre las dos manos de ella; de inmediato, quedó rodeado de carne cálida y palpitante—... Hasta que sintamos que la concha está cediendo.

Como lo hacían en aquel momento las manos de Esme.

Por deseo. No por obligación.

—Una vez que la concha está abierta, tanteamos la parte superior hasta que no sintamos resistencia alguna. —Tanteó en lo más profundo de la cavidad formada por las dóciles manos de Esme—. Y luego cortamos el cordón umbilical de la ostra.

La cinta de seda verde que rodeaba la copa del sombrero de paja de Esme brilló bajo la luz de la araña. Sus ojos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad debido a la sombra que proyectaba el ala del sombrero.

—¿Qué pasa cuando cortamos el cordón umbilical?

¿Qué pasaba cuando un hombre y una mujer rompían los lazos que los unían con el pasado?

¿Podía el amor de una mujer vencer el orgullo de un hombre? ¿Podía el orgullo de un hombre aceptar la necesidad de independencia de una mujer?

—Las conchas se separan —dijo, y separó las manos de Esme. Su mano izquierda sostenía la mano derecha de ella, y su mano derecha sostenía la izquierda—, y la ostra queda libre.

—Para que se la coman —dijo ella.

—Para que se la coman —asintió él, estrechando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

Un golpe seco hizo que se rompiera el hilo de deseo que los mantenía unidos.

Esme liberó sus manos de un tirón.

El camarero apartó el florero de plata —un pétalo rojo se desprendió de la rosa—, y puso una fuente también de plata en la mesa cubierta con el mantel de lino blanco.

Una docena de conchas abiertas habían sido dispuestas sobre algas de color verde oscuro. Bajo las aislantes algas, hielo picado brillaba fríamente a la luz de la araña.

Esme examinó con desconfianza las ostras que yacían en sus lechos de color gris pizarra.

El camarero puso sobre la mesa un tazón de cristal lleno de limones cortados en cuatro partes y una taza de plata en forma de bote llena de salsa Worcestershire.

—¿Quiere usted que abra más ostras, señor?

—No. —Carlisle observó a Esme—. Esto será suficiente.

La puerta se cerró haciendo un ruidito seco. Ellos sólo percibieron el movimiento de un objeto de color burdeos.

Moviéndose con decisión, Carlisle apartó la mesa. Esme alzó la vista sorprendida.

Sin darle tiempo para protestar, se sentó en el diván junto a ella. El peso de su cuerpo hizo que se inclinara hacia él.

—Las ostras que se encuentran en su concha no se mastican; se tragan enteras.

Sintiendo sus testículos apretarse contra su cuerpo, Carlisle cogió una de las conchas abiertas. Tuvo cuidado de no derramar su delicado jugo. Con gran habilidad, le añadió un chorrito de limón y un poco de salsa Worcestershire. Inclinándose hacia el cálido cuerpo de Esme, llevó la concha a sus labios.

—Trágala.

—Carlisle... —Esme apartó rápidamente la mirada de los ojos de él, y la dirigió a la concha gris. Luego, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Está cruda.

—Yo también lo estaba.

Él vio en los ojos de Esme la esencia pura de su propio placer.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin comer —susurró ella.

—Yo también.

El recuerdo de la lengua de Carlisle lamiendo su dedo hizo que sus pupilas se dilatasen.

—Abre la boca, Esme. —Carlisle inclinó la mano haciendo presión sobre sus labios con el borde de la concha—. Déjame darte de comer.

Esme abrió la boca.

Él podía sentir la viscosidad de la ostra invadiendo la boca de ella. Podía saborear el limón, la ácida salsa Worcestershire y el dulce jugo del molusco. Vio cuando el instinto de masticar quiso imponerse.

—Trágala —le recordó. La dureza de su pierna presionaba contra la suavidad del muslo de Esme.

Esme tragó.

Quería que ella disfrutara la comida que a él le gustaba tanto como las relaciones íntimas que necesitaba.

—¿Te gusta?

—Creo —empezó a decir, cogiendo la servilleta doblada para limpiarse cuidadosamente los labios— que con un chorrito de limón y un poco de salsa Worcestershire, tú tendrías el mismo sabor de una ostra.

Sangre caliente fluyó a su pene. Inclinándose hacia adelante para ocultar su erección, agitó la concha vacía en el hielo y cogió un puñado de tajadas de limón.

—Dicen que las ostras son afrodisíacas.

—¿Qué es un afrodisíaco?

Carlisle le echó un poco de zumo de limón a los carnosos moluscos.

—Es algo que aumenta el deseo sexual y hace que un hombre se recupere más rápido.

—¿Qué le hacen las ostras a una mujer?

—Parece que no mucho —dijo él con sequedad. La salsa Worcestershire le chorreaba por la boca—. De lo contrario, no tendrías que preguntar.

La diáfana risa de Esme hizo que una lágrima saliera de su glande.

Ella cogió una concha.

—¿Las ostras aumentan tu deseo?

Él se volvió pausadamente y miró su cara de perfil, aún iluminada por la risa.

—No necesito nada para aumentar mi deseo cuando estoy contigo.

Inclinando la cabeza y la mano hacia atrás, Carlisle se tragó la ostra.

Sintió en su cadera el movimiento del cuerpo de Esme... sintió en todo su ser la mirada de ella clavándose en su garganta.

—El señor Yorkie dijo que los hombres y las mujeres que no han sentido placer juntos aún son vírgenes.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Se considera usted virgen, señor?

—He llegado muchas veces al orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de una mujer.

Esme apartó la mirada de la suya y sostuvo una concha contra su pecho.

—Un hombre llegó al orgasmo dentro de mi cuerpo muchas veces.

Levantó su mano con cuidado y se tragó el contenido de la concha.

Él pudo ver los músculos de la garganta de Esme. Siguió, por dentro, el escurridizo descenso de la ostra. El mejillón invadiendo. Su garganta consintiendo.

Carlisle abrió las cejas rápidamente.

—¿Te molestaba que él llegara al orgasmo, y tú no?

—En aquel entonces no —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos; luego puso su concha vacía en el creciente montón—, pero creo que ahora sí me molestaría.

Bebió un sorbo de champán con vacilación. Una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en su cara.

—¡Ah! —dijo, bebiendo un trago en lugar de un sorbo—. ¡Qué bueno está este champán!

No había nada complicado en el placer que manifestaba Esme; sin embargo, Carlisle no había conocido nunca a una mujer más compleja que ella.

—El champán y las ostras son el maridaje perfecto.

Sintió que ella lo estaba mirando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pediste champán?

Carlisle cogió una concha.

—Prefiero que mis bebidas reposen tranquilamente en la copa.

—El champán es muy burbujeante, cierto.

Carlisle pudo percibir la ironía en el tono de voz de ella, pero no le importó; quería que disfrutara, así que se volvió para llevar otra ostra a la boca de ella.

—Trágala.

—¿Te gusta darme de comer, Carlisle?

—Sí, me gusta —dijo él con franqueza—. ¿A ti no?

Esme se tragó la ostra.

—Ahora baja la ostra con champán.

Ella cogió la copa alargada y bebió un poco.

El pene de Carlisle se agrandó al notar cómo el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta.

Cuando acabó de beber, Esme puso la copa en la mesa y cogió otra ostra.

—¿Te molestaba que una mujer no llegara al orgasmo?

El olor penetrante del limón y de la salsa Worcestershire invadió las ventanas de la nariz de Carlisle.

La puntiaguda concha pinchó sus labios.

Esme le dio de comer.

Carlisle sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y la miró por encima de la ostra.

—Nunca esperé que una mujer alcanzara el orgasmo.

Se tragó la ostra. La mirada de Esme le quemaba el cuello.

El frío molusco se deslizó por su garganta.

Desechando lentamente la concha vacía, con la mirada fija en su garganta, Esme le ofreció la copa de brandy.

—¿Te molestaría ahora que una mujer no llegara al orgasmo?

—Sí —respondió él. Sosteniendo la mano de ella entre sus manos, levantó la bulbosa copa y la llevó a sus labios.

El alcohol quemó su garganta, pero la mirada de Esme era mucho más abrasadora.

De improviso, ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Te apetecía ver sus sexos?

—No.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y en aquel preciso instante la verdad se hizo presente.

—Pero quiero ver tu sexo, Esme.

_Aborrezco las ostras pero tras leer esto me entran ganas de comerme una docena, solo tengo que buscar la compañía adecuada ¿No os parece super sensual?_


	25. Capítulo 24

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**24**

Pasó un largo segundo antes de que Esme comprendiera que la vibración que recorría su espalda era consecuencia de un segundo golpe en la puerta, y no de las palabras de Carlisle que resonaban en sus oídos.

Un calor perfumado de alcohol lamió sus labios.

—¿Quiere usted que abra más ostras, señor?

—No. —La tristeza en los ojos de Carlisle hechizó a Esme—. No más ostras.

—¿Les traigo algún postre?

—¿Quieres un postre, Esme? —le preguntó Carlisle, sosteniendo su mano y mirándola a la cara, mientras la araña que se encontraba sobre ellos estallaba y silbaba, y el camarero esperaba junto a la puerta.

Los dos sabían que Carlisle no estaba hablando de postres.

—No. —La voz de Esme estaba curiosamente ronca—. No, aún no queremos postre, gracias.

Carlisle en ningún momento apartó la mirada de Esme.

—Yo abriré la puerta cuando requiramos tus servicios, Benjamín.

—Muy bien, señor.

Sólo alcanzó a ver la imagen borrosa de una puerta color burdeos cerrándose.

—Ya se ha marchado —dijo Esme.

El eco de las palabras que ella había dicho anteriormente aún reverberaba en el brillo de la mirada de Carlisle, palabras que había dicho en medio de la lluvia mientras un padre y su hijo seguían su camino y ella lo sostenía a él, cálido y suave, en la palma de su mano.

La lluvia había impedido que la exploración prosiguiera. Pero no estaba lloviendo dentro del restaurante.

—No estoy segura de cómo debo... —Tragó saliva—. Con seguridad es más honroso para un hombre enseñar su sexo que para una mujer.

—¿Me está usted proponiendo enseñarme su sexo, Esme?

—Sí.

La araña destelló. O quizá fuesen los ojos de Carlisle los que despidieron aquella cegadora ráfaga de luz. Esme sólo sabía que no era posible recrearse en los recuerdos de una vida desperdiciada. Así como no era posible saborear el jugo derramado de una ostra.

—Los pechos de una mujer son una parte de su sexo —dijo Carlisle.

Dos semanas atrás Esme no habría estado de acuerdo.

—Eso estoy aprendiendo.

—¿Por qué miraste tan rápido la tercera postal?

En su mente había quedado indeleblemente grabada la imagen color sepia de una mujer sosteniendo un voluptuoso seno entre sus manos ahuecadas. Su oscuro pezón estaba duro e hinchado. Ella ofrecía su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Por qué incluiste esa postal? —contraatacó Esme.

—Imaginé al verla que los pechos de la mujer eran los tuyos —dijo él—. ¿Qué imaginaste tú cuando la viste?

—Imaginé lo que sentiría si un hombre mamara mis senos. —Sus dedos se doblaron convulsivamente al recordar—. Y me pregunté qué diferencia habría entre esa sensación y la de amamantar a un bebé.

Carlisle bajó la vista.

—¿Qué sentías cuando amamantabas a tus hijos?

La mirada de Carlisle posándose en sus senos era como una caricia.

—Cuando una madre le da de mamar a su hijo se crea un lazo entre ellos. —Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se alterase—. Yo experimentaba una ternura que nunca he vuelto a sentir en ninguna otra circunstancia. El acto de amamantar hace que la mujer contraiga el abdomen, y que sienta como si el bebé se estuviese alimentando directamente de su matriz. Como si intentase recuperar el alimento del que lo privaron al nacer.

Los dedos de Carlisle estrecharon la mano de Esme.

Ella contuvo la respiración, esperando que algo se hiciera añicos: la copa; su cuerpo.

—¿Es doloroso? —preguntó él con una voz curiosamente tensa.

—A veces.

Durante un segundo, Carlisle miró fijamente sus pechos; al segundo siguiente la miró a los ojos.

—¿Es placentero?

Los dedos de Carlisle se relajaron ligeramente.

—¿Alguna vez deseaste que fuese un hombre el que mamara tus senos en lugar de un bebé?

La verdad.

—No... hasta hace dos semanas.

Luz resplandeciente. Oscuridad escrutadora.

—¿Por qué no?

Esme había pasado siete años y medio de su vida amamantando. A la hora del desayuno y de la cena, muchas veces sin haber probado bocado. Bien entrada la noche. Al rayar el alba.

—Mis pechos eran para mis hijos.

Su vagina había sido una vía tanto para la concepción como para el nacimiento, pero sus senos habían sido sólo para sus hijos.

—Pero compartirás tus pechos conmigo —dijo Carlisle.

No era una pregunta.

La inseguridad batallaba con el deseo.

Esme vio los senos de la postal. Esme vio sus senos en el espejo.

Ambos turgentes. Ambos voluptuosos.

Sus pezones listos para la boca de un hombre.

—Sí —dijo ella con la voz algo alterada—. Compartiré mis pechos contigo.

Un aire frío recorrió la palma de sus manos, rozó sus caderas, rodeó sus hombros. Moviéndose pausadamente, Carlisle empujó la mesa cubierta con un mantel de lino blanco y se puso de pie.

Rápida y cuidadosamente cambió los muebles de lugar. Puso la mesa a un lado de la habitación —pétalos de rosa esparcidos en el mantel— y la silla frente al diván de terciopelo.

Tras este esfuerzo, un color rojo oscuro tiñó las mejillas de Carlisle. Se sentó. Su levita negra ceñía sus hombros. Su pelo tenía reflejos dorados, cobrizos y plateados a la luz de la araña.

—Enséñame tus pechos, Esme.

Explorar su pene en el parque había sido algo tan natural como el césped de color verde esmeralda y el cielo nublado.

No había inocencia alguna en el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la silla de cuero de color burdeos y alto respaldo. Él había estado con muchas mujeres. Había eyaculado dentro de ellas. No obstante, nunca había compartido el placer de una mujer.

Esme llevó las manos a su canesú.

Sus dedos temblaban. Así como los dedos de Carlisle temblaron al desabotonarse los pantalones.

Un deseo manifiesto brilló en los ojos de él al ver el corsé de satén rosa.

—No llevas combinación.

—No —dijo ella poniéndose de pie. El canesú de seda se abrió por completo—. No llevo combinación.

Si se presentaba... no cuando se presentase la oportunidad, ella habría querido ofrecerle su sexo a Carlisle con tan poca vergüenza como la mujer de la postal. Pero era difícil exponer sin temor alguno lo que a una mujer le habían enseñado a ocultar con vergüenza.

Dando un paso adelante, Esme soltó el primer pasador de muelle que cerraba su corsé.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al poner en libertad aquel primer pedazo de su cuerpo, al sentir la primera ráfaga de aire fresco.

Recordó la primera vez que amamantó a su primogénito: sus senos eran como manzanas maduras y firmes.

Dando un segundo paso adelante, soltó el segundo pasador de muelle. Y recordó la primera vez que amamantó a su segundo hijo.

No podía recordar qué aspecto tenían sus senos en aquel momento.

¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser manzanas pequeñas y firmes para convertirse en los melones que eran entonces? ¿Acaso cuando nació su segundo hijo? ¿Su tercer hijo? ¿Su quinto hijo? ¿Tenía ella diecisiete años? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinticuatro?

Esme se detuvo frente a Carlisle y soltó el tercer pasador de muelle.

Un aire fresco invadió el valle que se encontraba entre sus pechos.

Las pestañas oscuras y cortas de Carlisle proyectaron sombras dentadas en sus mejillas.

Él miraba fijamente la abertura de satén y la uve que formaba la carne expuesta.

El cuarto pasador de muelle se encontraba oculto bajo la pretina de su falda.

Ella no podía seguir desnudándose. Él tenía que ayudarla.

Esme dejó caer sus brazos.

Lentamente, con una expresión de ensimismamiento que hacía que su rostro tuviera una apariencia dolorosamente juvenil, Carlisle abrió las solapas del corsé de satén rosa.

La vulnerabilidad que Esme había mantenido tan cautelosamente a raya, en aquel momento estalló dentro de ella.

Había expuesto sus senos ante sus bebés, pero a ellos les era indiferente su tamaño o su forma; lo único que les interesaba era la leche que producían.

Oyó el débil crujido del cuero. Era Carlisle echándose hacia adelante en la silla.

—Mira, Esme. —Ella sintió una ligera presión, un rebosante frescor. Unos dedos largos levantaban su seno izquierdo... y su seno derecho—. Mira qué duros están.

Esme se mordió el labio inferior y se obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

Los dedos pulgares de Carlisle rodearon sus pezones y los sujetaron contra los índices.

Sus carnes hinchadas sobresalían entre las tuercas que formaban sus dedos. Sus pezones habían adquirido un tono oscuro y habían crecido gracias al deseo que ella ya no podía ocultar.

—¿Estás pensando en tus hijos ahora, Esme?

El cuero crujió. Al mismo tiempo, los fuertes muslos de Carlisle sujetaron la parte lateral de sus rodillas. Juntando sus pechos, Carlisle restregó suavemente sus mejillas —lija áspera por la barba que empezaba a crecer en ellas a aquella hora de la noche— contra sus pezones.

—No —dijo Esme, posando las manos tímidamente sobre sus hombros. Los músculos de Carlisle estaban tensos bajo la rasposa lana—. No estoy pensando en mis hijos.

Húmedo calor. Mirada abrasadora.

—No sabía que una mujer pudiera ponerse así de dura.

Rozó ligeramente con sus labios el pezón izquierdo.

Esme no sabía que los labios de un hombre podían producir electricidad. Ésta atravesó su matriz y salió por su vagina.

—¿Por qué cierras los ojos?

Con sus oscuras pestañas acariciando sus mejillas, Carlisle besó el pezón derecho.

—Yo —a Esme se le atascó el aire en la garganta—... desearía que mis pechos fueran como antes.

Un llameante calor quemó la punta de su pezón, el punto preciso de donde había salido la leche para sus hijos. La lengua rosada de Carlisle le había dado un rápido lametón a su pezón de color marrón oscuro.

—¿Eran más sensibles que ahora?

—Nunca. —Las manos de Esme saltaron de los hombros de Carlisle a su cabeza por voluntad propia. Su sedoso y cálido pelo se enredó entre los dedos de ella—. Nunca han sido tan sensibles como ahora.

Carlisle suspiró, un rápido estallido de aire caliente, y abrió la boca.

Humedad abrasadora. Ternura insoportable.

Él probó su sabor. Tanteó su textura.

—Carlisle. —Esme se inclinó sobre él, como si quisiera explorar todo su cuerpo con su ávida boca—. Carlisle.

Los puntiagudos dientes de él midieron su pezón.

Esme aspiró su perfume. Olió la lana, olió su jabón, olió a Carlisle.

Más que oírse, se sintió un sorbetón en el momento en que la boca de él dejó escapar su pezón.

Un aire frío lo recorrió. Estaba casi negro y húmedo, y tan duro que le causaba dolor.

Rodeando con sus dedos la suavidad de su cuerpo, Carlisle acarició con su boca su seno izquierdo, un gesto tan familiar y, no obstante, tan ajeno por provenir de un hombre, que llenó de lágrimas sus ojos.

—¿Qué sientes cuando mamo tu pecho?

—Tú boca está ardiendo.

Carlisle metió el pezón de Esme en su boca.

—Tú lengua está aún más caliente.

Carlisle rodeó su pezón con la lengua.

—Cuando chupas mi pezón siento como si tu boca y tu lengua se envolvieran alrededor de mi matriz.

Carlisle chupó su pezón.

Un sentimiento de ternura, más doloroso que placentero, la desgarró por dentro.

Ella quería protegerlo, resguardarlo de su pasado, llenar su soledad.

Quería darle todo el placer que ninguna otra mujer le había dado.

—Siento que si mamaras un poco más fuerte —siguió suavemente el contorno de la oreja de él con un dedo tembloroso, explorando su translúcida piel, su firme cartílago—, yo podría darte mi leche.

Carlisle se metió en la boca el oscuro círculo de su areola. Sus mejillas se hundieron debido a la fuerza con que lo succionaba.

Ella acarició la comisura de su boca —la boca de un hombre, firme y tensa; no la de un niño, semejante a un capullo de rosa— con la yema de un dedo.

Un sonido débil y lleno de deseo surgió del fondo de la garganta de Carlisle.

Cuando amamantaba, la leche de Esme salía impelida por el insistente llanto de un bebé. Increíblemente, al oír a Carlisle, Esme sintió la misma sensación.

Calor centelleante. Inundación liberadora.

Durante un deslumbrante segundo, sintió que Carlisle tragaba todo su cuerpo: sus pezones, sus pechos, su sexo. Al instante siguiente, ella salía de su boca aspirando profundamente, mientras diversos sonidos y sensaciones la bombardeaban: una risa fluctuante... el calor que la unía a él... una araña de gas silbando en el techo... el brillo de unos pelos dorados, cobrizos y plateados... unos ojos de color avellana mirándola fijamente.

Esme miró a Carlisle a los ojos y vio reflejadas en ellos sus propias emociones.

Placer paralizante. Ternura desgarradora.

Intimidad invasiva.

—He saboreado el latido de tu corazón, Esme —dijo él con voz curiosamente temblorosa.

Un estrépito sordo hizo vibrar el aire, el sonido de metales chocando, de loza haciéndose añicos.

Un camarero había dejado caer una bandeja, quizá el mismo que servía la mesa en la que ellos se encontraban.

—¿Qué? —Esme luchaba por adaptarse a la distancia que los separaba y a los temblores que la sacudían. Presenciar el orgasmo de Carlisle había sido emocionante; sentir su propio orgasmo había sido devastador—. ¿A qué te ha sabido?

—A vainilla con especias.

La dureza que vio en su mirada hizo que a ella se le cerrara la garganta.

Carlisle bajó los ojos. Sus pestañas gruesas y negras ocultaron la expresión de su mirada.

Los pechos de Esme subían y bajaban debido a la fuerza de su respiración.

—¿Tu matriz se contrajo? —preguntó él con una voz desprovista de la emoción que antes había brillado brevemente en sus ojos.

—Sí —los dedos de Carlisle, que la cogían de los brazos con fuerza, latían al mismo tiempo que su corazón—, mi matriz se contrajo.

—¿Sentiste ternura por mí?

Esme quería llorar, pero no sabía por qué.

—Sentí una gran ternura por ti, Carlisle.

Estas palabras no consiguieron que él relajara la rigidez de sus facciones.

El ritmo decreciente de las aspiraciones angustiosas de Esme registraba el paso de los segundos.

De improviso, los dedos que rodeaban sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza.

—No deseo los pechos que tenías cuando eras más joven, Esme.

No quería llorar.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus dos pezones aún estaban duros, pero el izquierdo brillaba de humedad y estaba tan congestionado que sobresalía de la areola.

Retrocediendo de manera inesperada, Carlisle le soltó los brazos.

—Porque deseo estos pechos. —Carlisle cerró las solapas de su corsé y abrochó el tercer pasador de muelle—. Los que tenías en el pasado —abrochó el segundo pasador de muelle— fueron de otros. Pero estos senos, Esme —abrochó el primer pasador. El satén reforzado ciñó sus carnes hinchadas—, estos senos son tuyos y míos.

Carlisle alzó la vista. La oscuridad que se adueñó de su mirada no permitía ver el color avellana de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que pidamos un postre?

_A partir de éste capítulo os recomiendo tener un abanico a mano, podeis sufrir de acaloramientos espontáneos y puede ser necesario una fuente de aire suplementario. Por cierto a las que les interese la novela erótica en todas sus facetas y tenga una mente abierta que visite la página del Club de las Excomulgadas, están de tercer aniversario y las fotos que han puesto no tienen desperdicio, como no lo tienen todas las obras que divulgan y publican. _

_ www . elclubdelasexcomulgadas . blogspot . com_

_No os doy más la lata, a por otro capítulo_


	26. Capítulo 25

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Las cerezas Aniversario estaban estupendas —dijo Esme, rompiendo el silencio. Las ruidosas ruedas del cabriolé apagaban su voz.

Ella miraba calladamente cómo preparaban el plato con cerezas, almíbar y kirsch caliente. No se reflejó alegría alguna en sus ojos cuando la llamarada azul de gases de alcohol se alzó hasta el techo. Tampoco se reflejó emoción alguna en su cara cuando comió el lla**m**eante postre. Su mente la ocupaba por completo la certeza de su orgasmo.

—Es un plato exquisito —dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz neutro—. Un chef lo creó para celebrar el aniversario de la reina.

—¿Conoces a la reina?

—Sí.

—Debió de amar mucho al príncipe para seguir llevando luto por él.

—Pese a amar al príncipe —dijo Carlisle deliberadamente, intentando impedir que Esme se sintiese culpable—, nuestra reina viuda se consoló con el paje de su esposo.

Y dejó que su marido muriera solo, pues no quiso romper el protocolo.

La chata copa de su sombrero de paja de repente cayó sobre la cara de ella, ocultándola.

—Temblé, Carlisle.

Carlisle _aún_ estaba temblando. Vio cómo se agitaban sus pechos debido a la fuerza de su respiración, y quiso llorar por el regalo que ella le había dado.

La luz de un farol entró en el coche y se fundió con la oscuridad.

—Dijiste que los hombres necesitaban a las mujeres —agregó Esme. Las chirriantes ruedas apenas dejaban oír su voz.

El carruaje redujo la velocidad y empezó a avanzar lentamente. Se oyó un ruido seco, el sonido de un monedero abriéndose.

A Carlisle se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pues conocía el valor de las palabras que ella iba a decir.

—Esta noche he descubierto, Carlisle, que las mujeres también necesitan a los hombres.

Cesó todo movimiento.

—Estoy viviendo en una casa alquilada. —La oscuridad retumbó con el fuerte sonido del monedero cerrándose—. No es lujosa, pero sirven un té estupendo.

Pero no era té lo que Esme le estaba ofreciendo.

Para poder hablar, Carlisle intentó vencer el ardiente deseo que apretaba con fuerza su garganta.

—Esme...

El coche rodó hacia atrás, sacudiéndola y haciéndole comprender.

—Entiendo —dijo ella con cortesía. Su rostro se había transformado en una máscara pálida. Se levantó a medias de su asiento y abrió la puerta del coche.

—A lo mejor en otra ocasión.

El aire frío reemplazó el calor del cuerpo de Esme.

Enderezándose al salir a la fría noche, Esme se volvió hacia el cochero.

—¿Cuánto le debo?

Las monedas que ella había contado cuidadosamente en el restaurante eran como un lastre en el bolsillo de Carlisle.

Esme se puso de puntillas —sus pechos ejercían presión sobre la tela de su abrigo a rayas, pechos que él aún podía oler y saborear—, y extendió la mano hacia la parte superior del cabriolé para pagarle al cochero.

Ella le había dicho que no se sentía como una desconocida cuando estaba con él, y Carlisle no le dijo nada. Le había dicho que lo conocía, pero Carlisle no respondió.

Le dijo que había temblado. Y él la dejó temblar sola.

Con fría precisión, Carlisle apoyó su paraguas en un rincón. Extendiendo las manos, cogió a Esme de la cintura —aun a través del corsé, pudo sentir su suave cuerpo— e hizo que se apartara de la puerta. Enseguida, salió del coche y se puso junto a ella.

El dolor que vio en su cara estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas.

Ella había contravenido todos sus principios morales al ofrecerle su sexualidad, y él la había rechazado.

Esme se alejó de él.

Carlisle miró a los ojos al cochero, testigo indiferente.

—Espéreme.

El hombre envuelto en mantas de lana asintió con la cabeza.

En la sala del tribunal, un abogado sólo contaba con una oportunidad. Una vez que perdía la credibilidad, perdía también a los jurados.

Esme se dirigió hacia una puerta lacada de blanco. La luz de una lámpara iluminaba su nuca mientras ella intentaba inútilmente meter la llave en el ojo de la cerradura.

—Esme —dijo él, sosteniendo los hombros de ella entre sus manos e intentando apaciguar el movimiento convulsivo de su brazo. Su voz era impasible, pues así la había educado él. No obstante, lo que sentía por Esme sacudía todo su cuerpo—. Debo ir al tribunal mañana por la mañana.

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

—La vida de una mujer depende del resultado del juicio.

—Entonces es natural que tengas que prepararte para defenderla.

—Eso forma parte de mi vida, Esme.

La impasible intensidad de su voz resonaba en medio del sonido metálico de los arneses y el impaciente golpetear de un casco. Ser abogado ya no era esencial para su existencia, pero siempre sería un abogado.

El cuerpo de Esme seguía rígido.

—No sabía que compartir la sexualidad pudiera volver a una persona tan... tan... _vulnerable_.

Carlisle se acercó a ella. El roce con su cuerpo que él necesitaba, que ambos necesitaban, se vio frustrado por el miriñaque, que impidió el contacto.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía.

—Entiendo por qué no puedes aceptar mi invitación para... —la luz y la sombra bailaban en su inclinada nuca. Su pelo suelto tenía reflejos de color caoba oscuro y rojo intenso a la luz de la lámpara—... para tomar el té.

—¿De verdad lo entiendes, Esme?

—Sí —dijo ella—. Por supuesto que sí.

Pero en realidad no lo entendía, porque Carlisle no le había permitido que lo hiciera.

—Quise pasar el día contigo —dijo él.

—En lugar de prepararte para el juicio —dedujo ella.

—Así es.

—¿Podrás dormir un poco esta noche? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

La preocupación que mostró por él hizo que algo se retorciera en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que formaba parte del deseo sexual, y a la vez era distinto.

—Tengo un sofá en mi bufete —en el pasado había dormido con más frecuencia en su bufete que en su dormitorio—. Echaré una cabezadita allí.

—¿Crees que vas a ganar este caso?

—Siempre gano, Esme.

Pero no obtendría ninguna satisfacción al ganar el caso Bartle. Si ganaba, ella moriría. Si perdía, también moriría.

—Cuando estábamos en el parque —no apartó la vista ni un momento de la llave que ya había entrado en la cerradura—, ¿qué sentiste al eyacular?

Carlisle exploró pausadamente los hombros de Esme, la acolchada línea de su clavícula, la redondeada articulación de un brazo.

Carlisle le había dicho que no le ocultaría nada. Dejó de lado el poco orgullo que le quedaba y le dijo:

—Sentí vergüenza.

—Lo siento...

—Y humillación. —Carlisle se sintió momentáneamente identificado con Riley Biers. Había necesitado mucho valor para enseñarle el anillo para pene, artefacto que ayudaba a los hombres que sufrían de eyaculación precoz, a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres—. Apenas si me tocaste, y yo eyaculé.

El silencio de la calle hizo que le picara la piel.

—No creo que el placer sea un asunto de control —dijo Esme finalmente en voz baja.

—No. —Los dedos de Carlisle la apretaron levemente. Los huesos de ella, bajo las capas de lana, seda y carne, eran frágiles—. No debería serlo.

Pero las vidas de muchos hombres y mujeres dependían a diario del control que Carlisle ejercía.

Esme hablaba en voz tan baja que él tenía que aguzar el oído para oírla en medio del murmullo del silencio.

—¿Acaso sentiste vergüenza por mi falta de control?

El pesar que sentía por el dolor que su orgullo le había causado a Esme oprimía sus pulmones. Carlisle había llegado al orgasmo con otras mujeres en el pasado, pero no había tenido intimidad con ellas. Esme nunca había llegado al orgasmo ni había tenido intimidad con un hombre hasta aquella noche. Ella no tenía con qué comparar aquella relación. Pero él sí.

—Cuando eyaculé, Esme, quise estrecharte entre mis brazos. —Se inclinó hacia ella, protegiéndola del mundo que juzgaría su sexualidad. O quizá la estuviera protegiendo de su propia sexualidad, pues los hombres eran criados para hacer suyo todo lo que los rodeaba. Y él haría suyo todo lo que pudiese de ella—. Pero cuando tú te corriste, sentí la necesidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos. Yo nunca había sentido el vínculo que tú sentías al amamantar a tus hijos. —Se quedó mirando fijamente la línea de la mandíbula de Esme a través del vaho plateado de su propio aliento—. Pero sentí que un lazo nos unía al mamar de tus pechos. Sentí el latido de tu corazón y el vago rumor de tu respiración. Sentí tu orgasmo, Esme, como si fuera el mío. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber tenido el valor de estrecharte entre mis brazos como los dos lo deseábamos.

Carlisle se quedó mirando el movimiento rítmico de la respiración de Esme: su exhalación producía una corriente de vaho plateado, su inhalación una leve expansión de sus hombros.

—Cuando eyaculaste, ¿querías que te estrechara entre mis brazos, Carlisle?

—Sí —dijo él—. Necesitaba que me estrecharas entre tus brazos.

Ella relajó su cuerpo ligeramente bajo la presión de sus manos.

—No sabía que una mujer pudiese alcanzar el orgasmo a través de sus pechos.

Carlisle había oído a otros hombres hablar de esto en el baño o cuando estaban borrachos, pero no les había creído.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —dijo él.

—Me gustaría abrazarte —afirmó Esme, arriesgándose a que él la rechazara una vez más—, es decir, si aún quieres que lo haga.

La fuerte emoción que le produjo su valentía le hizo inclinar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Esme...

Ella quiso volverse.

—No. —Carlisle no soltó sus hombros—. Deja que me quede así un momento más.

Si la rodeaba con sus brazos, la haría suya. Pero no podía hacerlo aquella noche. Eyacular en su mano le había hecho vulnerable; correrse dentro de Esme mientras ella le hacía mover sus caderas, estrechaba su pene y acariciaba su cuerpo, lo destrozaría.

—El cochero nos está mirando —dijo ella jadeando.

—A lo mejor —pero el cochero no podía oírlos—. ¿Tus pezones aún están duros?

—Yo... —Carlisle sintió la inhalación de ella en lo más profundo de su ingle—... Parece que no puedo evitarlo.

Él besó detenidamente su nuca. Sintió su cuerpo latiendo contra sus labios mientras el sonido de un carruaje que se acercaba hacía vibrar la noche.

—Dijiste que sentías ternura cuando amamantabas a tus hijos —susurró él contra la fragante calidez de su nuca—. ¿Qué sentías exactamente?

Un sutil temblor recorrió los hombros de Esme.

—Sentía como si fuera a morir por ellos.

Carlisle sentía lo mismo por Esme mientras aspiraba su perfume y oía el sonido monótono de sus latidos.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando yo te mamé los pechos?

—Sentí que moriría sin ti.

El carruaje que se acercaba se detuvo. No se quedaría en aquel lugar indefinidamente, pues no había caballerizas en las calles residenciales.

Carlisle no podía darle toda la noche a Esme, pero podía darle los pocos minutos que tardaría el carruaje en llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Él saboreó la suavidad de su piel y su pelo tan fino como el de un bebé.

—Los franceses dicen que el orgasmo es una pequeña muerte.

—¿Fue eso lo que sentiste... «una pequeña muerte»... cuando alcanzaste el orgasmo? —Su voz vibraba a través de su pie.

Carlisle nunca se había sentido más vivo que cuando se corrió en la mano de Esme. Pero no tenía tiempo para decirle cuán profundamente lo habían afectado aquel día y aquella noche.

—¿Puedo verte mañana por la tarde? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

Su garganta, su pecho y su pene se hincharon.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

—¿Cómo debo vestirme?

—Vístete para una noche íntima.

El sonido de las ruedas y de los cascos de caballo poniéndose en marcha vibró en su espalda.

—¿Debo cenar antes?

El carruaje que se acercaba empezó a avanzar más rápido.

—Toma una cena liviana —dijo Carlisle, contando los segundos que quedaban antes de que el carruaje llegara, mientras exploraba su nuca. Preparándose para soltarla, le preguntó—: ¿Quieres que te proteja?

—No. —Esme respiró más hondo aún. Su espalda se hinchó contra el pecho de Carlisle—. No necesito protección.

_Nudas veritas_. La cruda verdad.

—Trataré de ser tierno.

—¿Qué te hace pensar, Carlisle —la voz de Esme vibraba contra los labios de él. El estrépito de las ruedas y el golpe seco de los cascos resonaban en la calle adoquinada—, que yo quiero que seas tierno?


	27. Capítulo 26

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Cree usted que debemos decírselo, señor Denton?

Pero no fue el mayordomo quien le respondió a la cocinera.

—¿Para qué, señora Ellis? —preguntó el ama de llaves con sensatez—. No debe de ser muy agradable ser el blanco de los chismes.

Tres pares de ojos miraron el periódico.

«... nuestro ilustre defensor cenó en privado con la viuda Esme Platt. ¿Habrá florecido un romance primaveral, o estará el señor Cullen simplemente intentando atraer a una cliente?».

—«Atraer a una cliente» —leyó la cocinera—. ¿Acaso está diciendo que la señora Platt es una asesina?

—Como es bien sabido que el señor Cullen sólo representa a personas acusadas de asesinato... —el mayordomo estaba limpiando una cuchara de plata— ... creo que eso es exactamente lo que el autor está sugiriendo.

—¡Mira tú por dónde! —exclamó la cocinera—. ¿Creen ustedes que ella lo hizo?

El ama de llaves empujó su silla.

—¿Quién hizo qué, señora Ellis?

—Esa tal Bartle —dijo la cocinera—. Aunque ese sinvergüenza de su marido se lo merecía, ¿eh? Es espantoso, simplemente espantoso lo que ese hombre le hizo. Pero dicen que al señor Cullen no le importa si son inocentes o culpables. ¿Ya habrá cuajado ese pudín, señora Jenkins?

—No, aún le falta un poco. —El ama de llaves pinchó el pudin con un tenedor—. La señora Platt dijo que cenará poco esta noche.

—¿Va a ver a ese abogado de nuevo? —preguntó la cocinera.

—Eso no es asunto nuestro. ¿No es así?

—No, no lo es. Pero pensar en eso hace que la vida sea más interesante. —La cocinera miró la primera página del periódico—. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que nuestra señora Platt podría salir con un hombre como él!

—¿Por qué no? —El ama de llaves pinchó el pudin por última vez—. La señora Platt es una mujer guapa.

—Y él es un hombre bien parecido —dijo la cocinera, suspirando—. Yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en darme un revolcón con él. Me pregunto cómo se habrán conocido. No creo que la señora Platt y él frecuenten el mismo círculo social.

—La señora Platt asiste a muchos actos públicos. Deben de tener intereses similares. —El ama de llaves dejó el tenedor sobre una mesa—. ¿Más té, señora Ellis?

—No, gracias, señora Jenkins. —La cocinera, que tenía sesenta y dos años (el ama de llaves tenía sesenta y seis), se levantó de modo vacilante—. Creo que me echaré una siesta antes de la comida. Mi Arturo me está doliendo.

El sonido constante del agua hirviendo dejó oír el ruidito seco de una puerta al cerrarse.

—Hoy ha recibido otras dos cartas —dijo el mayordomo con un tono de voz que sólo usaba cuando se encontraba a solas con el ama de llaves.

—¡Aj! —El ama de llaves dejó caer una tapa sobre la enorme olla. Su marcado acento irlandés se hizo aún más fuerte—. ¿Por qué no dejarán en paz a la pobre mujer?

El mayordomo recogió la plata que acababa de limpiar.

—¿Sientes compasión por ella?

El ama de llaves recogió la taza vacía y el platillo de la cocinera.

—Yo me parecía a ella cuando era más joven.

El mayordomo se levantó con las manos llenas de relucientes cubiertos de plata.

—Y ahora estás muy vieja, ¡claro!

La mujer le echó un vistazo afectuoso a la espalda ligeramente encorvada del mayordomo y a su espeso y abundante pelo blanco.

—¿Estás pensando cambiarme por una mujer más joven, señor Denton?

El mayordomo dejó caer los cubiertos de plata en el fregadero de metal.

—La señora Ellis prefiere la ruina absoluta a unas cuantas palmaditas y carantoñas.

Dejando caer la taza vacía y el platillo de la cocinera sobre la plata, el ama de llaves retiró la tetera de agua caliente de la cocina de metal.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

El agua caliente cayó en cascada en la taza vacía y se derramó en el platillo.

—Ya no es la misma mujer que era hace un mes.

El ama de llaves se quedó inmóvil en medio de una nube de vapor.

—¿La señora Ellis?

El mayordomo recogió las dos tazas y los platillos que quedaban sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—La señora Platt.

Esme Platt había llegado a aquella casa directamente del campo. Tenía el pelo color caramelo bastante desteñido y entrecano, la mirada perdida, los ojos hundidos, y llevaba puesto un feo vestido negro de fustán.

—Es exactamente la misma mujer. —El ama de llaves vertió toda el agua caliente que quedaba en la tetera—. Simplemente, tiene un aspecto distinto.

—Otras personas no pensarían lo mismo.

—Esas otras personas no están aquí en Londres.

El mayordomo sumergió las tazas vacías en el fregadero.

—Los periódicos londinenses también se venden en provincia, Moira.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo, Roger —le echó jabón al agua caliente—, que una viuda salga a cenar con un viudo?

—La señora Platt no está cortada por el mismo patrón del señor Cullen.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —El ama de llaves cogió el trapo húmedo que cubría el pico de metal gris de la tetera—. ¿Porque él es un abogado ambicioso que conoce muy bien su trabajo?

—Ella es tan confiada como un cordero. —El mayordomo cogió un paño de lino—. Y él es tan duro como la carne de oveja.

La mujer agitó el trapo en el agua.

—¿Alguna vez un corderito te ha dado una coz, Roger?

—No.

Espumas blancas de jabón se formaron en el fregadero.

—Son más fuertes de lo que parecen.

—¿Terminó usted el informe sobre las farmacias, señor Tristan?

—Sí, señor. —El secretario apartó deprisa el plato vacío de la comida y hurgó en una cartera de cuero marrón—. Aquí lo tengo.

Carlisle cogió el informe que el secretario tenía en sus manos. El papel blanco se desdibujó contra el mantel de lino blanco.

El ruido le molestó momentáneamente: hombres hablando, cubiertos de plata chirriando, personas riendo.

«... si mamaras un poco más fuerte...».

Carlisle bebió un poco de café cargado.

—La señora Bartle subirá al estrado mañana.

Puso la taza de porcelana en el platillo con borde de plata haciendo un ruidito seco semejante al que hicieron muchas otras tazas y platillos en torno a él.

—Asegúrese de que se ponga un canesú sin mangas bajo el chaleco. —Carlisle se quitó la servilleta y la arrojó sobre las sobras de un desayuno mal preparado—. Quiero que los miembros del jurado vean los tumores sifilíticos que tiene en el brazo.

El secretario se puso pálido, pero aparte de esto no mostró emoción alguna.

—Sí, señor.

—Llévese esto. —Carlisle metió el informe en su cartera. Acto seguido, se la tendió bruscamente al secretario y empujó la silla de cuero—. Nos encontraremos luego frente a la sala del tribunal.

—Señor.

Carlisle se levantó y, dándole la espalda al secretario, miró a través de una nube de humo de cigarrillo un reloj de caoba. Era la una menos cuarto. El tribunal se reunía a la una.

—Dígame, señor Tristan.

—Tiene usted una cita a las cinco y media.

Era posible hacerle un hueco a aquella cita antes de recoger a Esme. Pero no quería hacerlo.

—¿Con quién es la cita?

—Con el señor Adam Frowt.

Uno de los tres detectives privados que trabajaban para Carlisle.

—No recuerdo haber puesto una cita para ver al señor Frowt.

—Él llamó hoy.

Pero Carlisle no podía verlo aquel día.

—Cancele la cita. En el futuro, señor Tristan, no dé ninguna cita sin consultarlo antes conmigo.

La respuesta del secretario se fundió con las muchas otras voces que en aquella sala decían «sí, señor».

Carlisle se dirigió a los baños. Un hombre se encontraba frente al segundo de los cuatro urinarios de porcelana.

Una mirada verde esmeralda se encontró con la de Carlisle en el espejo biselado que rodeaba la habitación.

—Cullen.

Carlisle se dirigió al primer urinario y se desabotonó los pantalones.

—Masen.

—Salió usted hasta tarde anoche —dijo el fiscal de la Corona sin apartar la mirada—. ¿Acaso ha conocido a una mujer cuya compañía le resulta más divertida que tener que prepararse para un juicio?

El fiscal de la Corona también había cenado con una mujer.

Carlisle se quedó mirando fija e inexpresivamente los ojos de Edward Masen reflejados en el espejo.

—¿Y usted?

—Sí —le respondió el fiscal de la Corona, bajando la vista. Tenía las pestañas muy largas y de un color más oscuro que su pelo castaño—. Conocí a una mujer así.

—¿Debo felicitarlo? —preguntó Carlisle cortésmente.

—Está muerta.

Masen se alejó del urinario. El sonido del agua saliendo a chorros de un grifo invadió el baño.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él secamente. Edward Masen no le resultaba simpático, pero no podía imaginar qué sentiría al encontrar el amor en una mujer y perderla poco después.

Masen salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí como única respuesta.

El agua goteaba en el lavabo.

Carlisle pensó que no saldría del tribunal antes de las cinco. Había pasado el día anterior con Esme, en lugar de prepararse para el juicio. Había pasado toda la noche y toda la mañana trabajando en aquel caso, sin prepararse para Esme.

Se oyó una risita juvenil en el vestíbulo.

Carlisle se abrochó los pantalones deprisa y se lavó las manos. Luego, cerró con firmeza el grifo de latón que el fiscal de la Corona había dejado abierto. Dos jóvenes secretarios se pegaron a la pared del vestíbulo para dejar pasar a Carlisle.

La sala del tribunal bullía de expectación.

Eleazar Tristan rondaba frente a la puerta.

—Su toga, señor.

Carlisle metió un brazo y luego el otro en las mangas de la toga de seda negra.

—¡Silencio! —La orden del secretario del tribunal se oyó fuera de la sala—. Todos de pie, por favor.

—Llame al número que le di el sábado. —Tras ponerse la peluca, Carlisle cogió su cartera—. Dígale a Peasebody que pida varias docenas de rosas... rojas, supongo, y que conserve caliente una cena _pour deux_. Dígale que encienda fuego en el dormitorio principal a las siete menos cuarto y que puede marcharse a las siete.

Carlisle llegó al banco de los abogados en el momento en que el juez se inclinaba ante el tribunal. Un susurro de ropas recorrió la sala, pues todos los hombres y mujeres que allí se encontraban también se inclinaron para responder a la reverencia del juez.

El juez se sentó. Carlisle también lo hizo. El crujido de la madera anunció que todos los que allí se encontraban también se habían sentado. Mientras el secretario del tribunal seguía adelante con el protocolo, Carlisle sacó de su cartera los papeles que necesitaba: un informe de autopsia, el informe del farmacéutico...

De repente, le empezó a picar la piel.

Alguien lo estaba mirando.

Instintivamente, se volvió hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa de los abogados: unos ojos de color verde estaban fijos en él.

Las palabras «está muerta» retumbaron en el espacio que separaba a Carlisle de Edward Masen.


	28. Capítulo 27

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Un tañido lejano traspasó la madera y los cristales.

La mano de Esme se sacudió repentinamente. Un puntiagudo alfiler raspó su cuero cabelludo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos levantados y los pechos apretados contra la seda azul.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Un segundo, por favor —gritó.

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón apenas le dejaban oír la sucesión de tañidos: cinco... seis... siete.

Se había preparado para ese momento sólo para descubrir que no estaba preparada en absoluto. Se sentía como si estuviera al borde de un abismo: el pasado era una llamada infructuosa, el futuro una caída segura.

Tras ponerse un sombrero estilo Windsor, metió cuidadosamente en su copa un largo alfiler. Un anillo de oro brilló en el espejo, una alianza de fidelidad.

Un segundo golpe rebotó en su pecho.

Con las manos temblorosas, Esme cogió rápidamente una escurridiza capa azul, unos guantes de cuero negro y un bolso negro bordado con cuentas. Luego, abrió la puerta bruscamente.

El mayordomo se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos y la mano suspendida en el aire.

¿Su mirada era de aprobación o de desaprobación?

¿Qué sabía ella acerca de los hombres y lo que ellos deseaban?

—¿Pasa algo, señor Denton? —preguntó Esme con vacilación.

—No, nada, señora Platt. —Las facciones del mayordomo se transformaron hasta convertirse en una máscara de decorosa reserva—. Un caballero ha venido a verla.

Unas manchas negras salpicaban la piel rubicunda y el pelo blanco como la nieve del mayordomo.

—Gracias. —Esme se bajó el velo del sombrero. Las novias llevaban velos, halo de tradición que envolvía a las jóvenes, no las viudas de mediana edad que habían dejado atrás toda convención—. ¿Dónde me está esperando el señor Cullen?

El mayordomo dio un paso atrás.

—Está en el recibidor, señora.

Esme se preparó para la reprobación del mayordomo.

—Señor Denton.

—Dígame, señora.

Apartó la mirada del mayordomo, se puso derecha y luego lo miró con firmeza a los ojos.

—Por favor, no me espere levantado.

Sin manifestar expresión alguna en el rostro, el mayordomo inclinó la cabeza y los hombros para hacer una reverencia.

—Muy bien, señora.

El pasillo era aún más oscuro visto a través del velo negro. Esme se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera.

Un sombrero de copa de seda negra ocultaba la cara de Carlisle. Parecía estar observando el descolorido papel tapiz verde.

Esme le había dicho que la casa era alquilada. Se sintió avergonzada, lo cual, pensó, no tenía sentido. Ella no podía cambiar sus circunstancias, así como él tampoco podía cambiar las suyas.

El crujido de un escalón hizo que Carlisle mirara hacia arriba.

La vio bajar las escaleras en silencio. La iridiscente seda azul verdosa hacía frufrú. Una de sus zapatillas de cabritilla de color bronce se torcía al bajar. La mano en la que llevaba el anillo agarraba el pasamanos.

Esme percibió indistintamente la sombra majestuosa que la seguía... que la precedió cuando ella se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Carlisle le quitó con cuidado la capa que sostenía entre los dedos y se la puso alrededor de los hombros.

—Que pasen ustedes una noche muy agradable —dijo el mayordomo, abriéndoles la puerta—, señora Platt, señor Cullen.

—Gracias, señor Denton —dijo ella con una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Una niebla gris envolvía la noche. El calor que le quemaba la espalda la instó a avanzar.

Esme no reconoció la dirección que Carlisle le dio al cochero que los estaba esperando.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó en medio de la oscuridad del carruaje.

Carlisle se sentó junto a ella, robándole espacio y oxígeno.

—Ya lo verás.

El carruaje dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha.

Esme tiró con mano temblorosa de uno de los guantes negros, invisible en la oscuridad que reinaba dentro del coche. Cada una de las fibras de su ser se centraba en el cuerpo firme que rozaba de manera rítmica la suavidad de su cuerpo.

—¿Pudiste dormir algo anoche?

—Lo suficiente —dijo él de modo evasivo.

Una oleada de vulnerabilidad la recorrió por dentro.

Tiró de su guante izquierdo; el cuero estaba seco, sus dedos estaban secos, su sexo estaba seco. Nerviosa, preguntó:

—¿Te masturbaste anoche?

Más que verla, Esme sintió su penetrante mirada.

—¿Y tú?

La botella de lubricante le pesaba en el bolso.

—Esperaba sentirme... menos fuera de control, más tranquila.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—No.

El cálido y húmedo aliento de Carlisle agitó el velo de su sombrero.

—¿Hiciste como si tus dedos fueran mi pene?

—Sí —dijo ella. Sus pechos, aún sensibles por las caricias que él les había prodigado, se hincharon.

Una luz entró brevemente por la ventanilla cuando el coche pasó junto a un farol. El rostro de Carlisle parecía tallado en piedra, con sus labios finamente cincelados y sus pómulos angulosos.

—Sí —dijo él cuando la oscuridad envolvió su cara—. Me masturbé. Al llegar a mi bufete no hacía más que pensar en ti. En tu sabor. En tu olor. Te deseaba, así que me acaricié pensando en ti. Y luego me puse a trabajar, tratando de olvidarme de ti.

Durante un largo segundo, Esme no supo si los puntos negros que veía eran consecuencia del nudoso tejido del velo o de la falta de oxígeno.

—¿Cómo te acariciaste?

La oscuridad asió su muñeca. La oscuridad le quitó el guante.

Un calor envolvió su mano.

El frotó suavemente la carne de Esme de un lado a otro entre sus dos manos, creando fricción.

No era el movimiento que ella esperaba.

—Cuando yo me acaricio —dijo Esme, esforzándose por ver y por sentir—, imagino que mueves tu mano de arriba abajo.

Tal y como ella había movido sus dedos.

El calor que envolvía su mano se disipó. Un segundo después, rodeó su dedo índice.

—¿Así?

Los dedos pulgar e índice de Carlisle se movieron suavemente de arriba abajo, como si se deslizasen por su vagina.

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración

Un hombre no debería poder afectar a una mujer de aquella manera.

Esme cerró el puño.

—¿Adonde vamos, Carlisle?

Ella no era una chica dada a reírse tontamente. Él no era un chico inexperto. Y el carruaje no era un ómnibus. Se sacudía y saltaba bajo ellos, llevándolos a donde ninguno de los dos había ido antes.

El fuerte calor apretó momentáneamente sus nudillos antes de evaporarse en medio del frío almizcle del carruaje.

—A casa, Esme.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿A Queen's Gate?

¿Acaso la estaba llevando a la casa que había construido para su esposa?

No había calor alguno en la voz que habló en medio de la oscuridad.

—Queen's Gate nunca fue un hogar para mí.

La niebla empañaba la ventanilla que se encontraba detrás de Carlisle.

El vapor haría que se convirtiera en lluvia.

—¿Dónde está tu hogar? —preguntó Esme, agarrándose de una correa de cuero. Las caderas le latían, el dedo índice le temblaba, el pecho le dolía.

—Compré una casa.

—¿Compraste una casa? —repitió ella.

—Para nosotros —dijo Carlisle simplemente.

Tenía que haber oído mal.

—¿Compraste una casa para... —la palabra cohabitar se atascó en su garganta— eso?

—Compré una casa para nosotros —fue la clara respuesta.

La casa de la niñez de Esme había pertenecido a sus padres. Cuando se casó, la casa en que vivía le pertenecía a su esposo. Tras la muerte de su esposo, la casa pasó a su hijo mayor.

Perder la casa que había cuidado con tanto cariño durante treinta y cuatro años fue un gran golpe para ella. Su familia quería que regresara al hogar, pero Esme no tenía un hogar al que volver.

—¿Cuándo la compraste?

—El jueves pasado.

El día después de la reunión en la librería Aquiles.

—¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiese decidido —Esme usó intencionalmente un eufemismo, el eufemismo de los dos— que no quería ver más dinosaurios?

—Pues entonces habría vendido la casa. O quizá no —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, movimiento difuso que hizo crujir el cuero—. He estado pensando que ya es hora de cambiar de dirección.

Una explosión de agua golpeó las ventanillas. Había empezado a llover.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que acabaríamos... bueno... ya sabes, de esta manera? —preguntó ella.

—Lo supe al mismo tiempo que tú.

El coche se detuvo de una sacudida.

Carlisle abrió la puerta, salió y abrió su paraguas. Luego, se volvió y tendió la mano hacia el interior del coche para ayudar a bajar a Esme.

—La primera vez que me miraste.

Pero Esme no creía entonces que fuese posible que una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años pudiese experimentar la pasión.

Extendió la mano para coger con firmeza los dedos desnudos de Carlisle.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder apreciar la fachada de la casa. Sólo se veía el brillo de una luz.

Al tiempo que los cubría a ambos con su paraguas, Carlisle metía una llave en la puerta sometida al implacable azote de la lluvia.

Una araña de techo iluminaba el recibidor de mármol blanco veteado. Unas gotitas de cristal brillaban como si fuesen gotas de rocío.

Esme cayó en cuenta de que la araña funcionaba con electricidad.

La diferencia de sus vidas nunca había sido tan patente como en aquel momento.

Se oyó una madera chocando contra madera. Era el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Enseguida se oyó un ruido silbante: el paraguas de Carlisle desplomándose.

Se formó un charco de agua alrededor de los pies de Esme.

—He dejado el suelo completamente mojado.

La escalera de mármol condujo su voz apagada al piso de arriba.

—Los criados limpiarán mañana. —La voz de Carlisle, igualmente apagada, subió las escaleras después de la suya. Su aliento caliente acarició el cuello de Esme.

—Permíteme coger tu capa.

No sólo cogió su capa, también le arrancó el bolso de su enguantada mano.

Su mano derecha estaba desnuda.

—Me he dejado un guante en el coche.

La capa forrada de seda se deslizó de sus hombros.

—Lo tengo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Esme se estremeció.

—¿Estamos solos?

¿Acaso alguna vez había sido distinto, él siempre ocupado con sus leyes y ella con su familia?

—Sí.

El puntiagudo alfiler que sujetaba el sombrero de Esme se soltó.

Ella alzó las manos para intentar cogerlo. Demasiado tarde. Se volvió. Carlisle ya lo había cogido. Colgó su sombrero en el reluciente perchero de latón, junto a su sombrero de copa. Luego, colgó la capa de Esme junto a su abrigo negro de lana. La empuñadura de madera de su paraguas se asomaba por el paragüero también de latón.

—¿Sabes, Carlisle, que ayer llevabas tu sombrero cuando eyaculaste? —preguntó Esme, con su pelo al descubierto bajo el candelabro.

Ella también llevaba un sombrero cuando él mamó sus pechos.

—¿Sabes, Esme, que eres una mujer aterradoramente guapa? —dijo Carlisle con solemnidad. La seda azul de la capa de ella se recortaba contra la lana negra de su levita.

Guapa, no. Aterradora, quizá.

—¿Te asusto, Carlisle?

Carlisle se volvió con una expresión severa en el rostro.

—Me aterrorizas.

Esme no podía imaginar que algo pudiera producirle miedo a aquel hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Me haces sentir... —dijo él de manera enigmática—. Los sentimientos pueden ser peligrosos.

Las campanadas graves de un reloj Westminster marcaron la media hora.

—¿Qué te hago sentir?

—Haces que me sienta lleno de ilusiones.

—¿Es tan terrible tener ilusiones?

—Los hombres somos como los niños. —Una sonrisa de humildad torció sus labios, pero no cambió la expresión de su mirada—. Hacemos pedazos un juguete para ver cómo está hecho. Y entonces el juguete deja de existir.

La tristeza que ella percibió en Carlisle hizo que se le retorciera el corazón.

—Yo no soy un juguete, Carlisle.

—Pero puedo hacerte daño, Esme.

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella.

—Sólo puedes hacerme daño si yo te lo permito.

—¿De verdad crees que una mujer puede controlar el sufrimiento que un hombre puede ocasionarle? —Esme permanecía inmóvil bajo su mirada escrutadora, que se volvió de repente fríamente calculadora.

La lluvia azotaba implacablemente la puerta, mientras la luz eléctrica mostraba los rasgos de Carlisle sin clemencia alguna.

Sus pómulos angulosos. Su boca expresiva.

Sus fríos ojos de color avellana.

Las palabras «esto es parte de mi vida» resonaron entre ellos.

Carlisle la había dejado la noche anterior, pero no había podido olvidarla mientras se preparaba para defender su caso en el tribunal. Volvió junto a ella aquella noche, pero no pudo olvidar el desarrollo del juicio a lo largo del día.

«... el caso Bartle. ¡Qué asunto tan desagradable!», había dicho Charles Baldwin.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que una mujer puede hacer para aliviar su dolor —dijo Esme con prudencia.

Una curiosidad desprovista de emoción brilló en los ojos de él.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que si una mujer se hace cargo de su propia vida, en lugar de permitir que ésta quede supeditada a la voluntad de otros, puede encontrar algo de satisfacción.

—¿Y si no se le permite elegir?

¿Qué le había pasado exactamente a la mujer que él estaba defendiendo?

—Una mujer siempre puede elegir, Carlisle —dijo Esme.

Sólo debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente sensata, lo suficientemente experimentada. Atributos que Esme nunca había tenido.

—¿Y qué pasa una vez que ha elegido? —preguntó Carlisle de una manera impersonal.

—Es mejor sufrir las consecuencias de las propias acciones, sin duda —le respondió Esme con gravedad—, que sufrir a causa de las acciones de otra persona.

El monótono martilleo de la lluvia dejó oír el sordo estruendo de un trueno.

—Si pudieras cambiar un momento de tu vida, Esme —preguntó Carlisle, escrutando los ojos de ella con los suyos—, ¿cuál sería?

Esme recordó el dibujo que Erik Yorkie había llevado a la reunión. El afectuoso abrazo de una vagina. El vulnerable tronco del pene de un hombre.

—En mi noche de bodas —dijo ella lentamente—, me tendí en la cama en medio de la oscuridad, doblé el camisón alrededor de mi cintura y esperé que mi esposo se acercara a mí. —La consternación ensombreció los ojos de Carlisle—. Recuerdo que pensé que los sexos del hombre y de la mujer debían de ser muy feos; de lo contrario, ¿por qué al acostarse juntos no encendían la luz, y por qué ocultaban sus cuerpos de día? Pero sobre todo recuerdo, Carlisle, el hecho de estar allí tendida. Eso era todo lo que se esperaba de mí, que me acostara con el camisón doblado alrededor de la cintura y las piernas abiertas. No se esperaba que yo disfrutara lo que estaban a punto de hacerme; tampoco se esperaba que no lo disfrutase. Lo que yo sintiera no tenía ninguna importancia. Mi sumisión, me dijo mi madre, era el mejor regalo para mi esposo. Y yo nunca cuestioné la sabiduría de sus palabras.

El dolor de Esme se reflejó en la voz de Carlisle.

—Eras muy joven.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella socarronamente.

—Tenías quince años —dijo él, pero no había convicción alguna en su mirada.

La autocomplacencia no era una enfermedad que la edad curaba milagrosamente.

—Hay una parte de mí, Carlisle —le confesó ella—, que aún añora el anonimato que representa ser esposa y madre.

Había tenido una vida muy tranquila. Inocua. Segura. Mientras que no había tranquilidad alguna en el hecho de ser mujer.

—Si pudiera cambiar algún aspecto de mi vida —dijo Esme quedamente. La lluvia apenas dejaba oír su voz—, borraría la imagen que tengo en mi mente. La imagen de mi cuerpo tendido en una cama en medio de la oscuridad, con el camisón doblado alrededor de mi cintura, y completamente inmóvil para permitir que me penetraran.


	29. Capítulo 28

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Aquella noche marcó las pautas de toda mi vida adulta. —En los ojos de Esme brillaban los efectos de treinta y cuatro años de sumisión sexual, precio que había pagado para que un hombre le entregara su propiedad (esencia de la ley inglesa) a un heredero varón—. Pero querría que no fuera así. Querría poder reemplazar esta imagen.

La lluvia golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—Dame tu guante, Esme —dijo Carlisle en tono apagado.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —comprendió que debía olvidarse por el momento de la chica que se había tendido en la cama en medio de la noche.

Se quitó el guante de cuero negro.

El oro que rodeaba su dedo le oprimía el corazón.

—Anoche —dijo él, cogiendo el guante—, me preguntaste si al eyacular sentí como si hubiera muerto.

_La petite morte_. La pequeña muerte.

—¿Y fue así?

Carlisle se guardó el guante en un bolsillo.

—No.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Sentí como si hubiera nacido de nuevo —dijo, levantando lentamente las pestañas—. ¿Quieres ir al piso de arriba?

—El lubricante está en mi bolso...

—Yo tengo una botella.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con ojos como platos.

—Mi misión del sábado —dijo él.

—Sí. —La repentina luz que brilló en los ojos de Esme estuvo a punto de dejarlo ciego. Se había puesto contenta simplemente porque él había pensado en ella—. Me gustaría mucho ir al piso de arriba.

Cada roce de la cadera y del hombro de Esme al subir un escalón iba quemando la barrera que existía entre el abogado y el hombre.

Las escaleras de mármol le dieron paso a un suelo de madera de caoba tan brillante como un espejo. Una seda argéntea cubría las paredes. Una alfombrilla de lana de color azul marino revestía el suelo del ancho pasillo. La luz eléctrica se esparcía a través de unos apliques de cristal.

Carlisle abrió la primera puerta del pasillo. Un olor a pegamento, humo de madera y rosas impregnaba el aire.

Esme soltó el brazo de Carlisle y entró en el dormitorio.

Sintiéndose alarmantemente desposeído sin el ancla de su cercanía, Carlisle vio por primera vez la habitación recién redecorada. Alfombra de color azul marino. Paredes de seda de color verde claro. Tonos más oscuros de verde. Muebles dorados. Araña de cristal.

La leña en llamas estallaba y crepitaba en la chimenea de mármol con vetas doradas.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estábamos solos —dijo Esme.

—El mayordomo encendió el fuego antes de marcharse. —Carlisle cerró la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo hogar?

Esme miró las sábanas de seda de color verde pálido que el doblado edredón dejaba ver... una butaca de terciopelo azul marino... una cómoda dorada... una tumbona de seda azul oscuro... un florero de cristal con rosas de color coral.

—Es precioso.

—Las paredes son del mismo color que tus ojos —señaló él con toda seriedad.

Ella miró la seda de color verde claro y comprendió de repente.

—Tú escogiste la decoración de este dormitorio.

—Sólo la seda de las paredes.

El decorador había diseñado todo lo demás usando como referencia el papel tapiz.

—Durante un receso del tribunal —supuso Esme.

—La escogí el viernes por la tarde, cuando se levantó la sesión —un color encarnado tiñó sus pómulos.

—Aún huele a pegamento.

—Lo siento —Le ofendía terriblemente que ella comentara sobre el olor a pegamento, y no dijera nada acerca de las flores que había comprado.

Esme giró sobre sus talones.

—Es hermoso, Carlisle.

Era lo mejor que podía comprar con su dinero, pero el dinero no lo era todo.

Carlisle se alejó de la puerta.

—Si quieres, puedes cambiar la decoración.

—Pero tú la escogiste.

Él se acercó a Esme hasta que las puntas de sus senos tocaron su pecho, y entonces sintió que moría un poco, pues conocía la soledad que ella albergaba en su interior.

—Sí.

Esme alzó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

La confianza que ella le tenía clavó en él sus afilados dientes. Le había dicho que él no le recordaba a su esposo, pero Carlisle era más parecido a Charles Platt de lo que a Esme le habría gustado reconocer. Su marido la había atado con los lazos de la familia. Carlisle la ataría con los de la pasión.

—Estos son tus colores, Esme.

Cálidos. Vibrantes. Todo lo que él no era.

A Carlisle nunca le había gustado el verde. Desde que conoció a Esme no podía andar por una calle o echar un vistazo en una sala de tribunal sin que ese color le saltara a los ojos.

Esme bajó la vista. Sus pestañas de puntas doradas rozaron sus mejillas. Llevó sus manos al chaleco de él.

—¿Puedo desvestirte?

El crepitar del fuego competía con el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

Carlisle respiró hondo cuando sintió que ella desabrochaba hábilmente dos botones, tres botones, luchando por mantener el dominio de sí mismo.

—¿Puedo desvestirte?

Esme agitó nerviosamente las pestañas.

—Por favor.

Carlisle nunca había desvestido a una mujer. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Una llamarada roja retozaba en el pelo de Esme. Una mancha de color marrón apagado atenuaba este resplandor.

Carlisle llevó las manos a la cabeza de Esme y encontró una horquilla.

Un aire frío invadió su chaleco.

—Gracias —dijo ella, enfrentándose al gemelo de la camisa.

Carlisle encontró más horquillas.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por preferir los pechos que tengo ahora a los que tenía cuando era joven.

Una trenza suelta cayó sobre su nuca.

Tras guardar las horquillas en su bolsillo, Carlisle recorrió con sus dedos su sedoso y cálido pelo.

—¿Creíste que no sería así?

Ella le quitó el último gemelo.

—Sí.

Carlisle apoyó su frente contra la de ella y se concentró en los botones de su canesú.

—¿Te acariciaste los pechos anoche?

Esme llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Me dolían.

El canesú de color verde intenso se abrió, dejando ver el corsé de satén rosa que también había llevado puesto el día anterior.

—¿Por mi culpa? —preguntó Carlisle. La respiración se le aceleró—. ¿O porque deseaban mis caricias?

Los dedos de Esme se enfrentaban en aquel momento a la lana de sus pantalones, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a clamar imperiosamente su liberación.

—Las dos cosas.

De manera insegura, él intentaba soltar los botones que sujetaban la tira de su falda.

—¿Te apretaste los pezones?

—Imaginé que tú los mamabas —dijo ella, metiendo la mano en la abertura de sus pantalones y liberándolo de su ropa interior.

La imagen de los dedos de Esme exprimiendo rítmicamente sus pezones hizo que un líquido caliente saliera de su pene.

Un delicado dedo palpó su uretra.

—No sabía que un hombre podía producir su propia lubricación.

Con manos temblorosas, él desanudó una prominente cinta: no pasó nada. Desanudó otra cinta que se encontraba a la derecha de la primera. El pesado miriñaque de tela de crin cayó al suelo, así como las enaguas y la falda de seda.

Esme no llevaba combinación. Tampoco llevaba pololos.

Carlisle se quedó mirando fijamente los rizos de color caoba debajo de su estómago, ligeramente redondeado por los hijos que había tenido, y luchó por no eyacular en la mano de ella.

—¿El sabor es diferente al de mi esperma? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella le ofreció su dedo.

—Pruébalo.

Las ventanas de su nariz se abrieron al oler su propio sexo.

Cogiéndola de la mano, llevó el dedo de Esme a su boca. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, única reacción ante el escurridizo líquido que él untó en sus labios, dentro de sus labios. Su lengua rosada degustó rápidamente antes de retirarse.

El quería aquella lengua. Quería a aquella mujer.

La fuerza de su deseo lo abrumó momentáneamente.

Inclinándose para ocultar su deseo, Carlisle lamió los labios de Esme.

Le supieron a sal. Le supieron a vainilla.

Sostuvo el rostro de Esme entre sus manos y metió su lengua en la boca de ella. Carlisle había besado antes, pero nunca había notado la afilada amenaza de los dientes ni la rica variedad de texturas. Lamía con una determinación inquebrantable; palpó el cielo de su boca y se tragó su rápida exhalación de aire, saboreando el polvo dentífrico, saboreándose a sí mismo, saboreándola a ella, lamiendo incansablemente hasta que sólo pudo oler y degustar a Esme y la lejanía que toda su vida lo había envuelto como una burbuja expandida hasta el punto de hacerse irresistiblemente dolorosa.

El aguijonazo de curiosidad de la lengua de Esme hizo que se le formara un nudo en los testículos.

Carlisle se echó hacia atrás un centímetro, respirando de manera entrecortada.

—Anoche, imaginé que te follabas a ti misma con los dedos.

Y mientras lo imaginaba se masturbó. Solo. Tal y como lo había estado cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer.

—Anoche —buscó el rostro de Carlisle con su mirada. La palabra que él había usado no le era familiar, pero entendía claramente lo que significaba. Ella también respiraba con dificultad—, usé mis dedos.

—Quiero verte experimentar un orgasmo.

El aliento de Esme acarició los labios de Carlisle.

—Pensé que...

Que él la penetraría como su esposo solía hacerlo, mientras ella mantenía su cuerpo inmóvil.

—Quiero que me enseñes tu sexo, Esme. —Carlisle no la protegió de la fuerza de su deseo—. Y luego quiero que me enseñes cómo te das placer a ti misma.

Vio el conflicto que se reflejaba en su mirada. Ella aún no estaba convencida de que él prefiriese su cuerpo de mujer madura al cuerpo núbil de una chica, pero le daría todo lo que deseara.

Los ojos de Esme brillaron debido a las lágrimas.

—¿Me estrecharás entre tus brazos cuando llegue al orgasmo?

Él pasó suavemente el dedo pulgar bajo sus ojos y secó un rastro de humedad.

—Sí.

—Necesito el lubricante.

Carlisle la soltó de mala gana.

—Está en el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche.

El trasero de Esme tenía la forma de un corazón. Dos lazos idénticos caían sobre la oscura grieta situada entre sus rollizas nalgas.

Esme sacó el lubricante del cajón y luego se enderezó. Carlisle dio un paso adelante para apretujarse contra ella.

Su pene quedó entre la grieta de sus nalgas.

Esme alzó los hombros en el momento en que expandió el pecho para tomar aire.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, Carlisle encontró el broche de su corsé.

—Quítale el tapón.

Un pasador de muelle se desenganchó.

Esme destapó la botella.

Un segundo pasador de muelle se desenganchó. Carlisle aprendió deprisa cómo funcionaba la ropa interior de una mujer y la desabrochó con más rapidez.

—Pon el tapón sobre la mesa.

Esme se inclinó. Sus nalgas apresaron el pene de Carlisle.

Un ruido seco acompañó el momento en que otros dos pasadores se soltaron.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, él le quitó el corsé que se encontraba bajo el corpiño de seda. Los lazos se liberaron de la grieta de sus nalgas, rozando el pene de Carlisle.

La noche anterior él había sentido la fragilidad de sus huesos. Aquella noche podía ver cuan delicada era ella. La pendiente de sus hombros. La sombra de la clavícula. La punta de una oreja asomándose por una cortina de pelo color caramelo.

—Mete el dedo en el aceite —le dijo él en voz baja, sosteniendo los brazos de Esme entre sus manos ahuecadas para seguir sus movimientos.

Sintió sus suaves músculos trabajando bajo la cálida piel.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él, acariciándole la oreja con la boca a través de la ardiente llama de su pelo.

—Sí.

—Lubrícate.

Esme se inclinó, alejando su espalda del pecho de Carlisle. La grieta situada entre sus nalgas se ensanchó.

El fuego de la pasión lo abrasaba.

Una red de líneas rosadas surcaba la espalda de Esme. Carlisle pasó sus manos por su espalda para hacer desaparecer la huella dejada por el corsé.

Esme se movió, abriendo las piernas, contrayendo las nalgas.

—¿Tu dedo ya está dentro de ti? —le preguntó él en voz baja, recorriendo sus vértebras hasta llegar a la parte superior de la grieta que abrazaba su pene.

Una hendidura en forma de diamante marcaba el final de su espalda y la división de sus nalgas.

—Sí—dijo ella de modo vacilante.

Él se imaginó el aceite brillando en las hendiduras de sus uñas.

Carlisle volvió a recorrer la espalda de Esme en sentido contrario, alisando sus redondas prominencias.

—¿Usaste tres dedos anoche?

—Yo... —él sintió su trémula aspiración contra la palma de su mano—. Sí.

—Entonces usa tres ahora.

Carlisle no podía ver sus dedos, pero sí podía imaginarlos. Introduciéndose en la botella. Saliendo de la botella. Brillando de aceite. El dedo índice... el medio... el anular...

Ella abrió las piernas. Su pene se hundió entre sus nalgas.

Él quería explorar todos los orificios de Esme, compartir con ella todas las cosas que nunca pensó compartir con una mujer.

—¿Cuántos dedos? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Le abrió las nalgas.

Los músculos de los hombros de Esme se inmovilizaron ante aquella desconocida caricia.

—Tres.

—¿Te sientes a gusto con ese número de dedos?

Esme había dicho que él sólo podría hacerle daño si ella se lo permitía. Carlisle no pensaba igual.

Él podría destruir a una mujer.

Ella se relajó lentamente, y aceptó su necesidad de conocerla.

—Sí.

Pero el placer, Carlisle empezaba a comprenderlo, no tenía nada que ver con sentirse a gusto. Dobló las rodillas y empujó su pelvis hacia adelante.

Su glande golpeó los nudillos de los dedos de Esme, que enseguida rodearon su pene.

Entonces ella frotó aceite en su piel, alrededor de su glande, examinando el cerco de su prepucio, extendiendo sus dedos para tocar sus testículos. El diminuto pliegue de su vagina besó la punta del pene de Carlisle.

Él no podía moverse. Tampoco podía respirar.

Si ella seguía tocándolo, estallaría. Si dejaba de hacerlo, también estallaría.

Esme solucionó su problema cuando, lenta y cuidadosamente, como si fuese ella la que estuviese a punto de hacerse añicos, y no él, se enderezó.

—Siento un profundo dolor, Carlisle.

—Entonces muéstrame cómo alivias tu dolor, Esme.


	30. Capítulo 29

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Esme recorrió tambaleante la corta distancia que conducía a la cama.

Temblaba de manera visible. Carlisle también temblaba con solo mirarla.

Esme se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Carlisle a la cara.

Ella se había desnudado. Él no podía hacer menos.

Mirándola a los ojos, Carlisle se quitó el abrigo y el chaleco. Su camisa se convirtió en una barrera que le impidió verla momentáneamente. Se bajó los tirantes y enseguida la perdió detrás de su camiseta. Un solo botón sujetaba sus pantalones. Carlisle lo desabrochó. Volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, cogió con sus dos dedos pulgares las pretinas de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, y con un movimiento torpe se los bajó hasta las caderas. Los zapatos se le cayeron al sacar las piernas de las perneras de lana.

Sintió la mirada de Esme recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Ella había visto su pene, pero no sus testículos. En aquel momento los estaba mirando: se sacudieron de arriba abajo cuando él se quitó los calcetines de un tirón mientras las ligas seguían aseguradas.

Enderezándose, Carlisle se quedó inmóvil para que ella pudiera mirarlo detenidamente.

Contempló sus largas piernas, sus caderas delgadas. Durante varios segundos, miró fijamente su pene y sus testículos, que parecían pesas de plomo. Apreció pausadamente su cintura, más gruesa de lo que había sido hacía veinte años; su estómago plano; y su pecho, en el que crecía una maraña de pelos.

Cuando los ojos de Esme se encontraron con la mirada expectante de Carlisle, el corazón de éste ya había dejado de latir con la violencia de hacía unos instantes.

—Eres un hombre muy guapo, Carlisle.

Él comprendió que a sus ojos lo era.

Su pene se hinchó. Su pecho también.

—Y tú eres una mujer muy guapa, Esme —dijo él.

Pero ella no le creyó.

—Estoy embadurnando de aceite tu colcha.

—_Nuestra_ colcha —le corrigió él. Con su cuerpo opuesto al de ella en todo sentido, duro donde el suyo era blando, velludo donde el suyo era suave, se arrodilló frente a ella—. Si se estropea, compro otra.

Subió sus manos lentamente por las piernas de ella. Un fino vello dorado brillaba bajo la seda de color carne. Ligas de seda rosada y encaje blanco apretaban sus muslos.

Con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, él le abrió las piernas. La breve resistencia que ella opuso terminó por ceder.

El aceite había salpicado su vello púbico. Una protuberancia de carne rosada se asomaba en el nido de color caoba oscuro.

—Me acaricio la punta del clítoris —dijo ella temblorosa, sin que Carlisle se lo hubiese preguntado.

Carlisle se agachó.

—Muéstramelo.

Lentamente, con mano temblorosa, ella tocó la punta de su clítoris con un dedo brillante.

Las mantas de la cama le impedían ver.

—Acércate más.

Esme se movió hacia adelante hasta que sólo una parte de sus nalgas quedó sobre el borde del colchón.

Carlisle se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de manera que la alfombra de lana pinchó sus testículos e invadió la desprotegida grieta situada entre sus nalgas; pero él no sentía nada, sólo una inmensa emoción cuando abrió los labios del sexo de Esme.

La parte exterior de su clítoris era rosada oscura, del mismo tono que teñía su cara cuando se excitaba, pero la carne que se encontraba entre sus labios era de color bermellón. Una diminuta fisura se fruncía en el fondo del reluciente valle.

A Carlisle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver cuan pequeña era la entrada al cuerpo de una mujer.

—Acaríciate.

Esme tocó el diminuto capullo que se encontraba en la parte superior del pequeño y oscuro tronco. Era redondo y suave, como el glande de su pene.

—Tu clítoris es como una polla pequeña —dijo él, mirando fijamente la prueba de que una mujer podía sentir el mismo placer que un hombre.

—A lo mejor tu polla es como un clítoris grande —replicó Esme con la voz entrecortada.

Él se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Jessica Stanley, sufragista acérrima, ante una idea tan ostensiblemente feminista.

El duro y pequeño capullo se agitó bajo la yema del dedo de Esme. Exactamente como un pene.

Carlisle se sintió intensamente atraído por su sexualidad.

—Acaríciate como lo hiciste mientras pensabas en mí.

Lentamente, con su dedo brillante de aceite, ella frotó la cabeza de su clítoris recorriendo un pequeño círculo, hasta que el duro y diminuto capullo empezó a relucir.

Él enganchó sus dedos a ambos lados de la pequeña fisura de su vagina, y la abrió con toda delicadeza para facilitar la ya próxima penetración.

Ella olía a jabón y a especias seductoras. La brillante carne de color bermellón le hacía señas a Carlisle para que entrara.

El dedo de Esme bloqueó repentinamente el pequeño portal. Merodeó en el umbral durante varios segundos antes de hundirse y desaparecer de vista.

A Carlisle se le atascó la respiración en la garganta al presenciar la facilidad con la que su cuerpo aceptaba la penetración. Parecía imposible que ella pudiera recibir algo más grande sin ninguna dificultad.

—Usa tres dedos —él no reconoció su propia voz—, como hiciste anoche.

Su corazón golpeaba con violencia contra su pecho al ver la carne de ella liberarse rápidamente y el femenino portal cerrarse enseguida. Con sus yemas brillando de aceite, ella unió tres dedos. La pequeña fisura de su vagina se abrió hasta formar un pálido círculo.

Carlisle miraba fijamente, fascinado con la delicada unión que ella le revelaba.

Los dedos de Esme empezaron a salir lentamente, dejando ver sus agrupadas yemas. Esta vez con más fuerza, ella volvió a meter los dedos... un nudillo de profundidad... dos nudillos de profundidad... hasta que él sólo pudo ver la base de sus dedos y el tenso círculo de su vagina.

Sus dedos entraban y salían por este redondo portal. El círculo se cerraba, y los dedos aparecían. El círculo se abría, y los dedos desaparecían.

Se oyó un sonido ahogado por el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el crepitar de la leña ardiendo.

Carlisle alzó la vista. Su pulso golpeteaba dentro de su pene.

La cara de Esme, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se tensó de una manera que él nunca antes había visto en una mujer.

Una energía electrizante se alzó en espiral dentro de la habitación.

Un rubor recorrió el rostro de Esme y se extendió a sus pechos.

Él miró el sexo de ella, que durante tantos años había sido un vehículo, primero para su esposo y luego para sus hijos, pero que en aquel momento era la fuente de su propio placer.

Sus dedos entraban más rápidamente en su vagina. Con golpes más cortos, más profundos, más fuertes.

Justo cuando él pensó que la electrizante espiral aplastaría su pecho, los dedos de Esme se paralizaron y un grito ahogado surcó la fuerte lluvia y el crepitante fuego.

El orgasmo de Esme estalló sobre Carlisle.

Ella lo necesitaba de una manera que ninguna otra mujer lo necesitaría jamás.

Carlisle se levantó, la empujó suavemente y se desplomó con ella sobre la cama. Se oyó el chirrido distante de los resortes. Esme cayó en sus brazos con el cuerpo completamente rígido, la espalda arqueada y los dedos desplazados apretando con fuerza sus pechos.

El sonido que salía del fondo de su garganta era de agonía.

Carlisle llevó su mano al centro de los muslos de ella. La sensación que se adueñó de él lo dejó sin respiración.

Su vagina se abrió en toda su plenitud para recibirlo. Su vagina se cerró bruscamente para estrecharlo.

Él movió su alargada carne de arriba abajo para seguir haciendo lo que ella, paralizada por la fuerza de su orgasmo, ya no podía hacer.

Tres dedos.

Duro. Rápido. Hondo.

Un gemido gutural prorrumpió del cuerpo de Esme y atravesó con ímpetu el pene de Carlisle.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente. El color negro dominaba sus iris.

Mientras él la observaba, el cuerpo arqueado de Esme se hundió y sus pupilas se redujeron de tamaño; el negro se convirtió en verde claro y la agonía que se había grabado en su rostro se transformó en una expresión de paz suprema.

Ella se había dado placer con sus propios dedos, pero en aquel momento eran los dedos de Carlisle los que la llenaban.

Contemplar aquella vulnerabilidad tan pura y simple que se reflejaba en los ojos de Esme hizo que el sexo de Carlisle vertiera las lágrimas que él no podía derramar.

Esme lo miró a los ojos sin decir palabra. Su mirada y su cuerpo completamente abiertos y desprotegidos en el momento que siguió al orgasmo.

Él movió su mano suavemente de un lado a otro, manteniendo sus dedos contra la ahuecada bóveda de su cuello del útero.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No —dijo ella, formando un arco con su pelvis y apretándolo con fuerza—. No.

Sintiendo su vulnerabilidad como si fuese la suya propia, Carlisle lamió el pezón tan duro como una roca que pasaba a través de los dedos abiertos de Esme.

Se formaron nervaduras en la línea exterior de la garganta de Carlisle. Una palpitación interna agitó su pene.

—Te he visto correrte, Esme —dijo él con voz áspera, sorprendido por su honesta sexualidad.

Las mujeres con las que había estado en el pasado habían fingido sentir placer. La autenticidad del orgasmo de Esme lo sacudió como una tormenta tropical.

Una tormenta que habían surcado juntos. Y él se había alimentado de cada una de sus reacciones. La erección de sus pechos. El rubor de sus mejillas. La renovada vulnerabilidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¡Carlisle... santo cielo... Carlisle!

Esme resistió las cortas y profundas ofensivas de los dedos de Carlisle, surcando el final de su orgasmo anterior o el comienzo de uno nuevo.

Su desenfrenado deseo derribó todas las defensas de Carlisle.

—Móntate en mí, Esme.

Se puso boca arriba y colocó el frágil peso del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo. El fino pelo de Esme se adhirió a sus labios. Un rígido pezón pinchó sus pulmones.

—No sabía que una mujer pudiese clamar a gritos su necesidad de un hombre —la cogió de las caderas, doblando las rodillas hacia arriba entre sus muslos—. Cabálgame. Cabálgame como lo hiciste con mis dedos. Llámame a voces.

Esme empezó a moverse, extendiendo los brazos. Su pelo era una llameante cortina.

Subía lentamente. Una sombra que no era producto del placer oscureció sus ojos.

—¿Mantendrás tu cuerpo inmóvil para mí, Carlisle?

¿Le cedería el control a Esme?

Carlisle la instó a seguir subiendo.

—Sí.

El frío cubrió su pecho. Una llama se sentó a horcajadas sobre su ingle.

Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer se encontraba sobre él, un hombre desnudo tanto en cuerpo como en deseo.

Con sus pestañas ocultando su mirada, Esme subía lentamente apoyándose en sus rodillas. El pene de Carlisle se erguía entre sus piernas, implorando darle consuelo.

¿Cuántas veces había yacido ella en medio de la oscuridad con las piernas abiertas, mientras su esposo metía su cuerpo dentro de ella?

Sus dedos cálidos y resbaladizos sujetaban con fuerza a Carlisle, deslizándose al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas retrocedían.

—Para ti, Esme —dijo él con voz ronca—. Mi polla es para ti.

—¿De verdad, Carlisle? —preguntó ella con una voz curiosamente desapasionada.

Carlisle bajó sus manos a las caderas de Esme, carne redonda, suave y generosa, y abrió sus dedos en abanico sobre la parte exterior de los muslos de ella, en el punto preciso en el que el encaje, la seda y la carne se encontraban.

—Sí.

—¿Y si yo quisiera tocarme... de esta manera?

Ella llevó el pene de Carlisle a su clítoris. Su duro y pequeño glande tapó la uretra hasta que lágrimas cristalinas se hincharon dentro de él.

—Entonces me quedaré mirándote —Carlisle obligó a sus caderas a permanecer inmóviles—, y disfrutaré del placer que me des.

—Pero dijiste que querías que te pusiera dentro de mí.

—Quiero que disfrutes con mi cuerpo —él no quería que en el futuro ella recordara aquella noche con pesar—. No quiero que mi sexo sea un peso que estás obligada a soportar.

Se oyó el estallido de una brasa sobre el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el crepitar del fuego.

Él sintió el latido del glande de su clítoris. O quizá fuese ella que latía dentro de él.

—Tengo miedo, Carlisle.

A él se le oprimió el corazón.

—¿De mí?

—Nunca había sentido un orgasmo con tanta fuerza.

—Yo nunca en mi vida he tenido un orgasmo.

Había eyaculado, y había también controlado sus secreciones. Cuando quería. Donde quería. Reservando su pasión para el tribunal.

Ella abrió los ojos pestañeando.

—No sé qué pasará si llego al orgasmo contigo dentro de mí.

—Te correrás —Carlisle luchó por controlar el dolor y el placer que alcanzaban la cumbre dentro de él—, y yo te estrecharé entre mis brazos.

En un primer instante ella buscó en su mirada la seguridad que él no podía darle, al instante siguiente lo condujo por el resbaladizo camino de su sexo.

La boca de la vagina de Esme secó con un profundo beso las lágrimas de su pene.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella bajó su cuerpo. Él vio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo reflejado en sus ojos. La dilatación inicial para recibir el obtuso glande. La dilatación a todo lo largo para cubrir por completo su pene. Dos centímetros... cuatro centímetros...

Sentada en el umbral de la entrega, Esme lo cogió de las muñecas.

El se quedó mirando el oscuro rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Los rígidos pezones que apuñalaban el aire. El vello de punta de color caoba sobre su hirsuto vello púbico. Miró fijamente el grueso tronco que unía sus cuerpos.

El hinchado glande del clítoris de Esme brilló con la cristalina lágrima de la lubricación de Carlisle. Él se imaginó el tenso círculo de su vagina brillando entre sus labios de color bermellón.

—Sí —susurró él. Levantando la vista de sus sexos unidos, tocó el pequeño capullo femenino con la yema de uno de sus dedos—. Tú eres mi hogar, Esme.

Las carnes de Esme se abrieron y, asiéndolo como tenazas, lo devoraron.

Esme Platt se movió hasta que Carlisle Cullen dejó de existir.

Hacia arriba... hacia abajo... Hacia dentro... hacia fuera.

El regalo de una mujer para un hombre.

Recibir su pene. Estrechar su pene.

Una alianza más vinculante que el oro.

—Carlisle. —Sus pechos, que habían adquirido un tono rojizo, se bamboleaban con los movimientos de su cuerpo. Ella agarró sus brazos con fuerza para mantener el equilibrio. La cruda necesidad apagó su voz—. Carlisle...

Él reconoció en lo más profundo de su ser que ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, dándole hasta el último centímetro que tenía. Esme bajó, tomando hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de él.

Él daba y ella tomaba, hasta que él ya no tuvo nada que dar y se quedó paralizado. Su espalda se arqueó, y quedó atrapado dentro del pálido círculo de sus ojos verdes.

—¡Esme! —Se oyeron los resortes chirriando, la lluvia repiqueteando y el fuego crepitando—. ¡Dios santo! ¡Esme!

Extendió los brazos hacia arriba y, cogiendo a ciegas carne caliente y sudorosa, y pelo húmedo y pegajoso, Carlisle eyaculó contra la bóveda de su cuello del útero. No pudo detener su eyaculación. La vagina de Esme lo ordeñaba, sacando cada vez más esperma. Estrechando la cabeza de ella contra su garganta, Carlisle se puso de lado, y empezó a gemir y resoplar con cada chorro que salía de su cuerpo, como el animal que siempre había temido ser.


	31. Capítulo 30

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Un tronco se cayó.

Esme se despertó sobresaltada.

Una asfixiante oscuridad le impedía ver. Un calor abrasador la rodeaba.

El cuello de Carlisle. Los brazos de Carlisle. Las piernas de Carlisle.

—Estás conmigo. —Un calor húmedo acarició la sien de Esme. Unos dedos cálidos sostenían su nuca—. Vuelve a dormir.

Advirtió el dolor que se había asentado dentro de ella y el olor a almizcle de un cuerpo que le robaba el oxígeno, y se retorció de manera involuntaria para intentar liberarse.

Una luz cegadora atravesó la oscuridad. Simultáneamente, el suave capullo que tapaba su vagina se endureció y alargó.

—Quédate. —Los músculos de Carlisle eran suaves, eran los de un hombre que vivía en la ciudad; no los músculos nervudos de un hombre que cultivaba la tierra. No por ello eran menos fuertes—. Quédate conmigo.

El punzante dolor que sentía en la vagina llegó hasta su pecho.

—No me pienso marchar —pero necesitaba salir de la cama. No había una manera delicada de decirlo—. Tengo que ir al váter.

El muslo velludo que aprisionaba sus piernas se levantó enseguida. Ella hundió sus dedos en las costillas de Carlisle en el momento en que él sacó la dura longitud de su pene.

Él la observaba con sus ojos de color castaño suavizados por el sueño.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La araña del techo dejaba al descubierto todos los defectos de Esme. No obstante, en la mirada de Carlisle no se reflejaban sus arrugas ni indicio alguno de una piel que empezaba a envejecer.

—No —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—, gracias.

—El baño es por esa puerta que está junto al tocador —dijo él con los ojos repentinamente cerrados.

Un líquido salió de su vagina cuando se incorporó.

Un calor ardiente le escoció los ojos: el edredón nunca quedaría completamente limpio.

Al levantarse, se le torcieron los talones. Entonces recordó: Carlisle le había quitado la falda, las enaguas, el miriñaque, el corsé y el corpiño; pero no le había quitado ni los zapatos ni las medias.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos; luego se bajó las medias. Las ligas le dejaron marcas profundas en los muslos.

Sin embargo, las marcas que sus relaciones íntimas le habían dejado eran mucho más profundas.

Esme había llegado al orgasmo con el cuerpo de Carlisle dentro de ella, y no sabía cómo podría regresar alguna vez a Kerring, Sussex.

La alfombra era suave y caliente. La mirada de Carlisle, caricia palpable, seguía cada bamboleo de sus caderas y de sus nalgas.

Abrió la puerta que Carlisle le había indicado. Un rayo de luz entró en el cuarto de baño, dejando ver el borde de una cisterna de caoba, la reluciente porcelana blanca y una parte de un armario también de caoba.

Entró con cautela. Los dedos de sus pies, aún calientes, se encogieron al sentir el frío mármol.

La electricidad no iluminó el váter como por arte de magia. Los dos apliques de cristal que se encontraban sobre el armario tampoco le revelaron la manera de encenderlos.

Esme cerró la puerta del baño y quedó sumida en una oscuridad total. Sus fríos dedos se dieron contra un gélido objeto de porcelana. Se desplomó en un asiento de madera.

De repente, se encendió una cegadora luz blanca. Esme se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta que comunicaba el baño con el dormitorio, incapaz de detener el flujo de la naturaleza.

Hacía varios segundos que Carlisle se encontraba en la entrada, mirándola sin apasionamiento con sus ojos de color avellana.

—No hay necesidad de cerrar las puertas, Esme —dijo él, pasando frente al váter para dirigirse al fondo del cuarto de baño, que completamente iluminado era del tamaño del dormitorio de la casa alquilada. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo logró vencer la parálisis de Esme. La voz de Carlisle salió flotando con una estela de vapor—. Ven cuando termines.

Esme cogió un pedazo de papel higiénico —papel Bromo, la misma marca que usaban en el museo— y se limpió cuidadosamente. El portal de su vagina era muy sensible.

Se había quedado dormida con Carlisle dentro de ella, con su pene latiendo al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Esme se estremeció repentinamente al sentirse vacía.

Había gritado su deseo. Y él la había estrechado entre sus brazos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para sentir vergüenza.

Tiró de la palanca de porcelana y caminó con paso suave por el suelo de mármol. Una nube de vapor salía de una enorme bañera recubierta de caoba.

Carlisle la estaba esperando, enmarcado por paredes de mármol cubiertas de gotas de vapor. Su pelo oscurecido por el agua se pegaba a su cabeza. El agua corría por su pecho y caía en cascada de la hinchada cabeza de su erección.

—Me hiciste llegar al orgasmo, Esme —dijo él, mirándola con sus fríos ojos color avellana.

El vapor atascó su garganta.

—Te vi, Carlisle.

La cara se le desfiguró al perder el control; luego levantó a Esme de la cama por completo con su cuerpo arqueado.

Le tendió la mano en silencio. Sus dedos largos y fuertes estaban ligeramente cubiertos de aceite.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella de repente. La pregunta salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Por qué qué? —preguntó él con aire atento.

—¿Por qué las madres les enseñan a sus hijas que el sexo es una cuestión de sumisión más que de intimidad?

—¿Le enseñaste eso a tu hija?

Esme se sintió avergonzada.

—Sí.

La dureza que dejaban traslucir las facciones del rostro de Carlisle se atenuó.

Esme entró en la bañera y estrechó la cintura de él entre sus brazos. El agua caliente lamió los dedos de sus pies; el vello húmedo del cuerpo de Carlisle pinchó sus muslos. Ella alzó la cabeza hacia la suya, buscando la intimidad que habían compartido cuando el cuerpo de Carlisle se había enterrado tan profundamente en el suyo que ya no pudo saber dónde terminaba el pene de él y dónde empezaba su matriz. De inmediato, sus fuertes brazos la envolvieron. Carlisle la acercó aún más, hasta que la dureza de su erección presionó contra la suavidad del estómago de Esme, los pies de ella se acomodaron entre los suyos y sus senos se recostaron en su pecho.

—Siete generaciones de Cullen se licenciaron por la Universidad de Cambridge —dijo él en voz baja. Agua y aliento calientes cayeron en la mejilla de Esme—. Estudié derecho en Lincoln Inn Court, tal como lo hizo mi padre, y su padre antes que él. Quería que mi hijo siguiera mis pasos y se casara con una chica de la buena sociedad que tuviera cultura y educación. Quería que llevara la misma vida que yo he tenido.

—¿Por qué les hacemos eso a nuestros hijos? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Porque es todo lo que sabemos.

—Pero ahora vemos las cosas de otro modo.

—Sí. —El vaho de un suspiro rozó la cara de Esme—. Ahora vemos las cosas de otro modo.

—Yo nunca he tenido un hogar, Carlisle. —El calor del cuerpo de él y el vapor del baño impregnaron su cuerpo—. Pero cuando estás dentro de mí, siento que tengo un hogar.

Los labios salpicados de agua de Carlisle se apoyaron contra su sien.

—Siempre tendrás un hogar conmigo, Esme.

—Y tú siempre tendrás un hogar dentro de mí —dijo Esme, mintiéndole a Carlisle.

Unas vacaciones eran suficientes para poder vivir el resto de la vida, pensó. Y supo que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

El fuerte brazo que rodeaba sus hombros desapareció. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar porque Carlisle había decidido ponerle fin a aquel momento de intimidad, él arrastró su mano entre sus cuerpos. Un calor electrizante quemó el clítoris de Esme.

—Aún está duro.

—Tú pareces producir ese efecto en mí —dijo ella tímidamente.

Un placer doloroso se clavó en su cuerpo aún resbaladizo y lo recorrió por dentro. Ella ocultó su cabeza entre los hombros de él.

—Yo abrí tu cuerpo.

Lo estaba abriendo en aquel momento.

—Te llené con mi esperma —metió sus dedos tan hondo como pudo—. Puedo sentirlo corriendo gota a gota hacia la palma de mi mano.

—Yo también puedo sentirlo.

Los labios de Carlisle se movían rozando la mejilla de Esme; sus dedos se movían dentro de su vagina.

—¿Me sentiste eyacular?

Una fuerte emoción se adueñó de ella al recordar la abrasadora invasión. La profunda fricción. El explosivo placer.

—Sí.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Creciste dentro de mí, como si tu pene se hubiese transformado en un puño. —El dolor de su penetración se convirtió en placer—. Te moviste rítmicamente contra mi matriz, hasta que sentí los chorros calientes de un líquido llenándome.

—Dame tu boca —dijo Carlisle con voz pastosa.

Esme alzó su boca ciegamente.

La fuerte presión de sus dedos desapareció. No obstante, un segundo después volvió a sentirla en sus labios.

El olor a almizcle impregnaba el vapor caliente. No era un aroma agradable en absoluto. Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, Carlisle recorrió sus labios con los dedos.

—Nosotros somos esto, Esme. —Tenía gotas de agua en las pestañas. Sus ojos de color avellana la miraban de manera penetrante—. Lo que sentimos cuando estamos juntos.

Ella lamió tímidamente la yema de uno de sus dedos. Sintió un sabor a sal: _el de Carlisle_. Sintió un sabor desconocido: _el suyo propio_. Sintió un sabor a almizcle: la esencia mezclada de ambos.

La boca de Carlisle reemplazó sus dedos. Un calor áspero lamió los labios de Esme... el interior de sus labios. Él la llenó con su boca y con su olor hasta que el futuro se desvaneció en el agua cálida que caía de la ducha, y sólo quedaron ellos en el mundo.

—Recuerda este sabor —dijo él dentro de su boca—. A esto sabe la pasión.

Durante un segundo Esme no pudo respirar debido a la fuerza con la que la estrechaban sus brazos y al húmedo vapor que atascaba su garganta.

—¿Experimentaste la pasión conmigo, Carlisle?

—Sí. —Los pelos de su barba y el agua que caía a cántaros hacían que a Esme le escociera todo el cuerpo—. Vuélvete. Quiero lavarte.

Esme había lavado de manera rutinaria a sus cinco hijos y a sus ocho nietos. Ella también había sido una niña alguna vez, pero no podía recordar que nadie la hubiera lavado.

Se volvió.

Un calor punzante recorrió su espalda; un duro calor pinchó sus nalgas. La mano derecha de Carlisle, untada de jabón, subió por su nuca.

—Gritaste mi nombre cuando te corriste.

Esme inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

—Tú también gritaste mi nombre cuando eyaculaste.

La mano cubierta de jabón de Carlisle rodeó su seno izquierdo.

—¿Tu matriz se contrajo?

—Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo.

Él modeló su seno mientras su mano derecha limpiaba su cuello a lo largo y a lo ancho.

—No sabía que una mujer podía apretar a un hombre con la fuerza con la que tú cogiste mi polla.

—Yo no sabía que un hombre —sus pechos se hincharon; su vagina empezó a latir— podía penetrar a una mujer tan profundamente como tú lo hiciste.

Sus resbaladizos dedos se deslizaron por el cuello de Esme, rozaron el puntiagudo pico de su pezón y bajaron por su estómago, mientras su mano izquierda seguía apretando y masajeando su pecho izquierdo.

—Tú también me penetraste, Esme.

Una penetración mínima para una abertura diminuta.

—¿Qué sentiste?

Aliento y agua calientes quemaron la sien de Esme; unos dedos cubiertos de jabón limpiaron su clítoris.

—Como si penetraras mi garganta.

Ella llevó su mano al muslo tachonado de vello de Carlisle, como queriendo desagraviarlo por el sobresalto que sintió.

—Vuélvete. Quiero lavar tu espalda.

Tan obediente como uno de sus nietos, Esme se volvió.

El vapor formaba volutas alrededor del empapado pelo de Carlisle; el agua corría por sus mejillas.

Una fuerte emoción la recorrió por dentro: ternura, deseo, gratitud. Quería darle a aquel hombre tanto placer como él le había dado a ella.

—Deja que yo te lave ahora, Carlisle.

Una luz atenuó la oscuridad de su mirada, y le pasó en silencio la pastilla de jabón.

—Cuando toco tus tetillas —sus dedos cubiertos de jabón recorrieron el vello húmedo que cubría su pecho, y encontraron una rígida tetilla—, ¿hasta dónde llega la sensación?

—Llega hasta mi polla.

—Nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte en sus tetillas.

—Yo tampoco.

Sus dos botones se pusieron increíblemente duros.

—¿Nunca te has acariciado las tetillas?

—No —reconoció él.

—¿Cuándo te tocaste aquí por primera vez? —Esme siguió la resbaladiza línea de vellos que apuntaba hacia su ingle.

Él palpitó en su mano tal y como lo había hecho dentro de su vagina.

—Creo que cuando tenía trece años —dijo, agitándose entre el anillo que formaban los dedos de Esme en torno a su miembro.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No —ella podía sentir que él estaba mirando su cara en lugar de sus dedos—. ¿Tú recuerdas la primera vez que te tocaste?

—Sí —respondió Esme, frotando lentamente su rígida carne. El jabón estaba escurridizo, la erección dura, y el agua era purificadora—. Desde luego.

Las venas se hincharon bajo los dedos que se deslizaban por la resbaladiza superficie.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

—Doce. Me escondí en un campo de trigo, y exploré mi cuerpo mientras el sol calentaba mi cara.

Los largos dedos de Carlisle le arrancaron de la mano la pastilla de jabón.

—Déjame explorar tu cuerpo, Esme.

Ella alzó la vista.

—No creo que haya ningún nuevo territorio que registrar en el mapa, Carlisle.

Él había abierto su vagina, y había mirado atentamente sus más profundos recovecos.

—Cada vez que te toco encuentro algo nuevo. —Los músculos de su brazo presionaban las costillas y la espalda de Esme mientras se enjabonaba las manos—. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Esme recordó la angustiosa vulnerabilidad que se reflejó en los ojos de él cuando la abrazó. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Carlisle, y sus pechos se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con gran curiosidad. Él la miró con aire de gravedad.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, lamió los labios de Carlisle, tal como él había lamido los suyos.

Una mano cubierta de jabón le rodeó la nuca. Carlisle le abrió su boca a Esme, así como ella le abrió la suya a él.

Él tenía un ligero sabor a polvo dentífrico.

—No sabía que un hombre y una mujer podían besarse de esta manera —susurró Esme en su boca.

Una mano cubierta de jabón le masajeó la espalda.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. —Esme cerró los ojos y lo acarició debajo de la lengua. Lo saboreó mientras su pecho pinchaba sus pezones al moverse. Lo provocó mientras el grueso tronco de su pene presionaba su estómago. Lo examinó mientras el agua caliente y el vapor los envolvían—. Me gusta mucho.

Unos dedos cubiertos de jabón acariciaron la grieta situada entre las nalgas de ella.

Esme tuvo una repentina intuición y enseguida abrió los ojos.

Carlisle rodeó con una mano la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Nunca he tocado a una mujer aquí.

Una extraña debilidad recorrió los músculos de ella, al sentir sus dedos tocándola donde nunca imaginó que un hombre podía tocar a una mujer.

El agua corría por la frente de Carlisle y chorreaba de su nariz.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

El decoro decía que sí. La curiosidad no la dejó moverse.

—No.

Sus ojos de color avellana miraban el efecto que producía su resbaladiza carne al girar y presionar —Esme empezó a respirar con dificultad—, entrando un poco, pero no del todo.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho.

Un ardiente dedo la abrió.

Esme se agarró con fuerza de los hombros de Carlisle, sintiendo su corazón latir en un lugar en el que ella nunca imaginó que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca pensé poder sentir a una mujer —el ardiente dedo la penetró en su totalidad—. Pero te estoy sintiendo, Esme.

Ella apretó las nalgas, y no supo si lo hacía para impedir que él siguiera penetrándola o para mantenerlo dentro.

—¿Dónde me sientes, Carlisle?

Él sacó su dedo lentamente hasta que sólo su palpitante yema quedó dentro de ella.

—Te siento en mis testículos.

La carne interior de Esme palpitó al unísono con él.

El largo dedo se deslizó otra vez dentro de ella como un candente hierro de marcar.

—Te siento en mi polla.

Esme empezaba a derretirse. Debido al agua caliente. A su aliento caliente. A la caliente penetración.

Salió de ella lentamente, sacando nudillo por nudillo. Esme apretó de manera involuntaria sus músculos para que se quedara en su interior.

Un extraño deseo se reflejó en los ojos de Carlisle.

—Te siento en mi corazón.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo en torno a ellos.

—Te conozco, Esme —en aquel momento, dos dedos cubiertos de jabón empezaron a abrirla, a quemarla, a llenarla—, porque eres parte de mí.

La penetración conjunta de su mirada, sus dedos y sus palabras era demasiado intensa.

—Carlisle...

—Cuando estoy contigo —sacó lentamente sus dedos del cuerpo de su amante. Sus yemas formaron un incitante signo de interrogación—, no me siento solo.

El escozor del jabón subió hasta el pecho de Esme.

—¿No hay nada prohibido entre un hombre y una mujer? —preguntó de modo vacilante.

—Nada que produzca placer está prohibido. —Esme no podía escapar del agua, de los ojos de Carlisle, de su propio deseo—. ¿Esto te produce placer?

—No debería.

Gotas de agua se aferraban a las pestañas de Carlisle, reflejando de manera precisa la acción de la carne que, en lugar de apretar, también se aferraba.

—¿Pero te produce placer?

—Sí —no quería mentirle—, así es.

—¿Quisieras tener mi polla dentro de ti? —volvió a meter sus dos dedos—. ¿Aquí?

El cuerpo de Esme se abrió para recibir a Carlisle; para recibir la presión de sus dedos y el escozor del jabón. Él respiró hondo, intentando llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

—Sí.

Carlisle cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, llenando a la vez la boca y las nalgas de Esme.

Esme no sabía que una mujer pudiese sentir un beso en su matriz. Ni que los dedos de un hombre pudiesen llegarle al alma.

Y luego dejó de tocarla. Con su lengua. Con sus dedos. Con su cuerpo.

Cerró el grifo y el agua se detuvo. Extendió el brazo y cogió una toalla.

Luego la secó como si ella fuese un frágil adorno de cristal que podría romperse al sentir la menor aspereza.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la llevó al dormitorio. Esme miraba con aire vacilante mientras él arrastraba un espejo de cuerpo entero y lo ponía frente a un sillón de terciopelo azul.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó de modo vacilante.

¿Cuántas cosas más seguirían compartiendo antes de que ella dejara de ser una humilde campesina?

Carlisle se sentó en el sillón frente al espejo y lubricó su pene.

—Acércate, Esme.

Esme se quedó mirando durante varios segundos el duro y grueso tallo que daba una flor de gran tamaño en la punta. El fruto de las entrañas de un hombre: su placer, no su simiente.

—Monta a horcajadas en mis muslos. —Carlisle cogió sus caderas con fuerza e hizo que ella se volviera, de tal manera que quedara de espaldas a él. Esme se vio en el espejo: una mujer de pelo color caramelo pegado a la cabeza, caderas redondas y pechos turgentes—. Ahora siéntate en mí.

El primer estiramiento fue doloroso y la dejó sin aire.

—Cuando era niño —él metió sus largos y elegantes dedos entre sus muslos—, quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre el cuerpo de una mujer.

Esme sintió la dolorosa sensación abriendo cada vez más su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué hacía que la curiosidad de un niño se transformara en la autocomplacencia de un adulto?

—Vi cómo ahorcaban a un hombre. —Carlisle tocó su sexo, sosteniéndola mientras ella se deslizaba por la vara de su cuerpo—. La Corona necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, y mi padre les dio uno.

Carlisle era abogado defensor, y representaba a las personas que la Corona inculpaba. Su padre fue fiscal: acusaba a los imputados en nombre de la Corona.

Y había mandado a la horca a muchos hombres inocentes. Carlisle dejaba en libertad a muchos hombres que eran culpables.

El hijo no era como el padre.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas al tomar más de Carlisle Cullen.

Sintió el vello de su cuerpo pinchando su espalda, escoriando el interior de sus muslos, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel expuesta de sus nalgas.

—¿Qué querías saber cuando eras niño? —logró preguntar.

Un brazo fuerte rodeó su vientre, tirando con fuerza de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, su aliento caliente le acarició el hombro.

—Quería saber cómo era una mujer.

—Ya me has visto —dijo Esme con voz pastosa, colmada donde probablemente ninguna mujer debería estarlo.

—Quería ver a una mujer así —dijo él. Las musculosas piernas del espejo se abrieron. Ella sintió que la forzaban a apartar las rodillas.

Al instante se transformó en una Esme que ella no había visto nunca antes.

—Quería ver el color de su sexo —en el espejo, un dedo largo abrió los labios de su vagina, de color rosado oscuro en el exterior y rojo vivo en el interior. Una botella de cristal destelló. Esme miró a Carlisle meter sus dedos uno a uno en el lubricante. Quería sentir cuan suave era su sexo —unos dedos brillantes se deslizaron hasta el valle increíblemente colorido situado entre sus labios—. Quería saber cuan profundo era su sexo.

Sus largos dedos entraron en el portal que se abrió en el espejo.

Esme dio un grito ahogado al sentir la inesperada invasión.

—Esta es mi polla —dijo Carlisle, refiriéndose a la ardiente longitud que llenaba su pasadizo prohibido—. Este es tu cuello del útero.

Por fuera, ella vio la base de los dedos de Carlisle entrar en el círculo de su vagina. Por dentro, sintió a la vez plenitud y presión.

Esme no sabía bien si su exploración era dolorosa o placentera. Sólo sabía que algo increíble estaba sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Mantén tu sexo abierto, Esme.

Ella llevó las manos a su vagina.

Como si los dedos de Esme hubieran desplazado los suyos, Carlisle salió de su sexo. De manera instintiva, ella inclinó sus caderas para retenerlo. Finalmente, lo perdió allí, pero lo tomó en los más profundos recovecos de aquel otro lugar.

—Cuando era niño —sus suaves labios se movían contra la espalda de Esme. Los pelos de su mejilla le raspaban el hombro. Bajo sus labios femeninos había un par de testículos masculinos, todo lo que ella podía ver del sexo de Carlisle—, no sabía que las mujeres tenían clítoris —él cogió el tronco de su clítoris y lo apretó suavemente hasta que un duro capullito apareció en el espejo.

—No sabía que una mujer tenía la misma capacidad de placer que un hombre —movió su clítoris, y una punzada de placer la atravesó entre la vagina y las nalgas—. No sabía cuánto tenían en común un hombre y una mujer —los testículos que se encontraban bajo el sexo de Esme se tensaron—. Un tronco... un glande... —arqueó su dedo pulgar para retirar aún más la piel que cubría el duro capullo—. Un prepucio.

Esme no podía hablar, sólo podía mirar el espejo y sentir.

—No sabía que una mujer se hinchaba de deseo —sin darle tregua, sus dedos largos y elegantes se movieron de arriba abajo a lo largo del tronco del clítoris, hasta que el capullito adquirió un oscuro tono rojo purpúreo—. No sabía que una mujer palpitaba antes del orgasmo.

Ella vio la palpitación. Sintió la palpitación.

De improviso, una oleada de calor la invadió y ella sólo pudo arquear la espalda para dejar entrar aún más el tronco ardiente que la llenaba y dejarse llevar por la oleada de placer.

El brazo que rodeaba su bajo vientre la apretó con fuerza para poder elevarla y acercarla cada vez más. La carne de Carlisle exploraba por dentro la fuerza del orgasmo de Esme a través de sus músculos succionadores.

El estruendo de la sangre que latía con fuerza en sus oídos y sus ojos apenas le dejó oír la voz de Carlisle.

—No sabía que una mujer podía tener orgasmos múltiples.

Entró en ella en el momento en que era más vulnerable. Cuando su vagina se relajó después del orgasmo, tres dedos empujaron suavemente contra su cuello del útero hasta que otra oleada de placer irrumpió en su interior.

—Pero ahora soy un hombre, Esme, y he aprendido estas cosas. —La barba de Carlisle le raspaba los hombros, y su aliento caliente le quemaba la piel—. Sé que el sexo de una mujer es un don preciado. —Ella intentó centrar su atención con gran dificultad en la mano que la llenaba, en el tenso círculo de carne de su vagina, en los testículos cubiertos de vello—. El sexo no es repugnante...

Entonces sintió que los dedos de su amante salían de ella, llevándose su alma consigo.

—Míranos. —La vagina de Esme se abría como una herida roja donde sus dedos la habían abierto—. Míranos y recuerda...

Los largos dedos de Carlisle subieron por el resplandeciente valle situado entre sus labios.

—Tú no eres aquella chica tendida en una cama en medio de la oscuridad...

Tocó el duro e hinchado capullo de su clítoris, trazando pequeños círculos, exactamente como ella le había mostrado antes. Un sonido ahogado de placer salió de la garganta de Esme. Era demasiado pronto para volver a tener un orgasmo. Pero por otro lado no lo era. Esme estalló. La carne de Carlisle se movió dentro de ella; la carne de ella se movió contra sus dedos. La mano que la cogía de la cintura bajó, rodeando su vientre—. Éste es tu don, Esme, tu pasión —llenó la dolorida abertura de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella soltara un corto grito—. No tu sumisión.


	32. Capítulo 31

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

La brillante luz del sol entró a través de la fina tela de las cortinas verdes del dormitorio.

Ya era de mañana.

Él se había duchado, afeitado y vestido. No podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

Se inclinó sobre Esme y apartó con cuidado un enmarañado bucle de pelo color caramelo y caoba. El temor se mezclaba con un sentimiento tan primario que se le hizo un nudo en la ingle.

Las pestañas de Esme, de color rojo caoba con puntas doradas, se abrieron lentamente.

Carlisle se puso tenso, pues esperaba que la indignación transformara las facciones del rostro de Esme, que el arrepentimiento le nublara la vista.

El sueño abandonó lentamente su cara, y la conciencia le dilató las pupilas.

Carlisle vio en su mirada la intimidad que habían compartido: la profunda y ardiente invasión de su pene, y los orgasmos que habían sacudido todos sus músculos. Vio la indefensa vulnerabilidad que la sexualidad de Esme despertaba. Pero también vio en sus ojos una fuerza que no había visto anteriormente, una fuerza nacida del placer.

El miedo que se traslucía en sus pupilas se desvaneció, permitiéndole reconocer otro sentimiento: el afecto.

Ella lo había aceptado de la manera más básica y elemental en que una mujer podía aceptar a un hombre. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Carlisle le cerró los ojos con un beso para que no viera los profundos sentimientos que provocaba en él.

—Tengo que irme. —Las pestañas de Esme, tan frágiles como las alas de una mariposa, se sacudieron contra los labios de Carlisle. Él aspiró su perfume a vainilla con especias y su propio olor a almizcle durante varios segundos antes de apartarse. No le había dado nada de comer la noche anterior; debía de estar muerta de hambre—. ¿Quieres que pida que te suban el desayuno?

Esme abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que la casa bullía de actividad.

—No. —Un color rosado oscuro tiñó sus mejillas. Se cubrió hasta el cuello con el edredón, como si los criados pudiesen ver su desnudez a través de las paredes—. Gracias.

Carlisle no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedes ruborizarte después de todo lo que hemos hecho? —sin compasión alguna, él bajó la colcha de seda y se quedó mirando fijamente sus pechos. Luego, tocó suavemente la punta de uno de sus pezones con la yema de un dedo.

—A lo mejor me ruborizo precisamente por todo lo que hemos hecho.

Él alzó la vista bruscamente.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo, Esme?

No había arrepentimiento alguno en sus ojos claros; sólo la plena conciencia de su sexualidad.

—Vi unos dinosaurios magníficos, Carlisle.

Inclinándose, y ocultando el alivio que sus palabras le producían, él cogió uno de sus senos y se metió el pezón en la boca.

Unas manos suaves sostuvieron la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ese contacto hizo que su pene se pusiera rígido de inmediato.

Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien como a Esme. Ella era una parte esencial de él.

Soltando con cuidado su pezón, frotó sus labios contra la húmeda dureza que había creado.

—No quiero irme.

Carlisle no podía recordar ninguna otra ocasión en la que no hubiese querido ir al tribunal. Para seducir a los asistentes que se encontraban en la tribuna. Para manipular a los miembros del jurado.

Para ganar.

La dificultad al respirar hizo que Esme hablara con voz ronca.

—Pero tenemos que marcharnos.

—Sí.

Sus vidas individuales los estaban esperando.

—¿Puedes compartir el coche conmigo?

Carlisle lamió de manera curiosa la esponjosa hendidura de la punta de su pecho, preguntándose a qué habría sabido su leche; la leche que sus hijos, no él, habían tomado.

—Carlisle. —Esme agarró un mechón de su pelo, sin hacerle daño, pero tampoco con delicadeza. Él le lamió el pezón hasta que ella le soltó el pelo e hizo que se acercara aún más a su cuerpo—. Carlisle.

Sintió cómo ella se estremecía, y su mano buscó la sedosa suavidad de su estómago.

Las débiles campanadas de un reloj de Westminster se oyeron en el santuario del dormitorio. Carlisle se enderezó de mala gana.

El hinchado pezón de Esme brillaba a manera de invitación.

—Sí —Carlisle se levantó y le quitó la colcha—, puedo compartir el coche contigo.

Se dio cuenta de repente de la tensión que se reflejaba en los ojos de color verde claro que lo estaban mirando.

Examinó detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo a la luz del día. No había una sola parte de ella que él no conociera: sus pechos, sus caderas, su estómago, sus muslos, sus nalgas.

La miró de nuevo a la cara. La batalla que ella libraba en su interior para no volver a cubrir su cuerpo era claramente visible.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Esme —dijo él con un tono de voz neutro—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?

—Yo... —Esme tragó saliva. No sabía cómo responder a su cumplido—. ¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme?

—No —a Carlisle ya se le había hecho tarde—. Me esperan en el tribunal.

—Estoy... cubierta de aceite.

Su pene se endureció. Él sabía exactamente dónde estaba ella cubierta de aceite.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y mojó una toallita. Luego, regresó al dormitorio y empezó a limpiarle el aceite lubricante.

La carne entre sus nalgas estaba contraída, pero la carne entre sus muslos estaba roja e hinchada.

Esme lo miró a la cara con sus ojos de color verde claro.

—Creo que no tardarás en curarme la timidez —dijo ella finalmente.

Una sonrisa le arrugó los ojos a Carlisle.

—Ése será mi objetivo principal. ¿Quiere la señora que la ayude a vestirse?

La timidez y el placer se mezclaron en la mirada de Esme.

—Por favor.

Esme empezó a vestirse con movimientos rápidos y sobrios, poniéndose una a una las prendas que él le pasaba: el corsé, las enaguas, el miriñaque, la falda. Luego, Carlisle le cepilló el cabello mientras ella se abrochaba el corsé. Tan fino como el de un niño recién nacido, su pelo se aferraba a las cerdas. Aceptó una a una las horquillas que él le pasaba, y no usó un espejo para recogérselo. Se subió rápidamente las medias de seda. Carlisle le puso una liga de encaje blanco y seda rosada en la pierna derecha. Y recordó los muslos de ella apretando sus caderas mientras él empujaba y se meneaba contra su cuello del útero. Carlisle le puso una liga en la pierna izquierda. Y recordó las nalgas de ella temblando contra su ingle mientras él permanecía inmóvil en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Esme lo miraba mientras él le ataba el zapato de cabritilla de color bronce. Carlisle sabía que ella también recordaba los gemidos que él no había podido contener.

—Te vi en el espejo —dijo ella de modo inesperado.

La espalda de Esme no permitió que Carlisle viera su reflejo.

Controlando firmemente sus sentimientos, Carlisle le preguntó:

—¿Qué viste?

—Tus testículos estaban justo debajo de mi vagina.

Carlisle se quedó mirando distraídamente el lazo que había hecho, imaginando la abertura de color bermellón de su vagina sobre los globos tachonados de vellos de sus testículos.

—Los vi ponerse cada vez más tensos con cada orgasmo al que me hacías llegar —dijo ella—. Sentí como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectados a mi cuerpo.

Carlisle no era un hombre humilde. Esme lo hizo humilde.

Se puso de pie y extendió sus dos manos en silencio para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente su mano izquierda.

—No llevas tu alianza matrimonial.

Se la había quitado antes de ducharse.

—No es el oro, Esme, lo que une a un hombre y a una mujer.

—En el espejo —dijo Esme, alzando la vista con aire vacilante—, mi vagina formaba un anillo alrededor de tus dedos.

—Todo tu cuerpo es un anillo —dijo él con toda certeza, ofreciéndole sus manos—. Tu vagina, tu ano, tu boca.

Él le había sido infiel a su esposa, pero nunca podría serle infiel a Esme.

Ella cogió sus manos.

El mayordomo saludó a Carlisle al pie de las escaleras. No mostró sorpresa alguna al ver a Esme cogida de su brazo. Efectivamente, era un hombre muy bien educado.

—Su coche le está esperando, señor.

—Gracias, Peasebody.

El mayordomo le ofreció la capa a Esme. Ella soltó el brazo de Carlisle.

Un aire frío permeó la piel del abogado. El peso de su abrigo de lana no logró disiparlo.

Peasebody le dio el bolso a Esme. El oro brilló en el dedo anular de la viuda.

La repentina vulnerabilidad que vio en la mirada de Esme le oprimió el corazón.

Ella debía decidir qué vínculo era más fuerte: el del pasado o el del futuro. Ésa era una decisión que Carlisle no podía ayudarle a tomar.

Un cabriolé los esperaba junto a la acera.

—¿Quieres que te deje en el tribunal? —preguntó Esme, como si fueran unos simples conocidos que compartían un coche—. ¿O tú me dejas primero en casa?

—Yo te dejaré en casa —dijo él.

Quería cerciorarse de que regresaba a su casa sin ninguna novedad.

Carlisle la siguió a las escaleras de hierro y luego a la plataforma de madera, deteniéndose un momento para darle al cochero la dirección de Esme antes de ir a sentarse junto a ella. Durante varios segundos, el único sonido que se oyó en el oscuro interior fue el chirrido de ruedas de carruajes. El coche se unió a muchos otros vehículos que transportaban a hombres y mujeres que salían de sus casas para ocuparse de sus asuntos.

—Estamos vestidos con las mismas ropas que llevábamos anoche —dijo Esme finalmente.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle. Él se cambiaría en el bufete.

—Pero nosotros no somos los mismos.

—No —asintió él—, no somos los mismos.

Ella había aprendido a recibir; él había aprendido a dar.

La rueda izquierda del carruaje cayó en un bache del pavimento.

—¿Qué quiere decir zambomba?

Carlisle recordó la reunión del sábado pasado y la batalla de palabras entre Ángela Webber y Embry Call. Le pareció que aquello había ocurrido hacía tres años, en lugar de hacía sólo tres días.

—Una zambomba es un instrumento musical que se frota de arriba abajo con la mano —le explicó—. Esme... —susurró con voz pastosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estábamos en la ducha —sus palabras penetraban la suave piel de Esme—, el jabón seguramente te produjo escozor.

—Fue una sensación interesante.

Él recordó su resistencia inicial. Revivió el enternecedor momento de su aceptación.

—¿Aún tienes escozor?

—Un poco.

—No sé si podré verte esta noche —el hecho de que Esme reconociera la molestia que le había causado, hizo que a él se le cerrara la garganta—. Tengo que preparar la declaración final.

—Mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti, Carlisle.

El recuerdo de su acogedor cuerpo le oprimió la ingle.

—¿Qué harás hoy?

La voz de ella vibró contra sus labios.

—Tengo que hacer un recado.

—Manda a un criado.

—Tengo que hacerlo yo misma —dijo ella.

Él debía saber más que nadie cuan imposible era proteger a una mujer cuando un hombre estaba resuelto a hacerle daño.

—¿Tienes sales de Epsom?

—No lo sé.

—Pídele a una criada que vaya a comprar un poco. —¿Se había ocupado alguien alguna vez de aliviar los dolores de Esme?—. Y date un baño caliente antes de salir.

—Así lo haré —prometió ella.

Las palabras salían pausadamente de lo más profundo del pecho de Carlisle.

—Es posible que no siempre diga las palabras apropiadas...

—Yo muchas veces no sé cuáles son las palabras apropiadas que deben decirse —lo interrumpió ella enseguida.

—Pero aprecio muchísimo tu casa, Esme, mucho más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

Ella acarició con la boca su mejilla, recién afeitada para salir a trabajar.

—Yo también aprecio muchísimo tu casa, Carlisle.

No había motivo alguno para el miedo que él sintió de repente.

El miedo, comprendió Carlisle, no hundía sus raíces en la razón.

Esme podría morir en un accidente. Tal y como había muerto su esposa. Esme podría sufrir. Tal y como seguramente sucedería por la aventura amorosa que tenía con él.

—Esme. —La acercó aún más, pues quería absorber su perfume, su sabor y su piel hasta que no fueran más que un cuerpo, como lo habían sido hacía apenas una hora.

—Me gusta oírte decir mi nombre.

La rueda derecha del carruaje cayó en un bache, haciendo saltar el vehículo. Esme se movió con Carlisle, en lugar de alejarse de él.

Él nunca olvidaría el grito que ella dio al llegar al orgasmo.

—A mí también me gusta oírte decir mi nombre.

Esme saboreó el pulso que latía en las mejillas de Carlisle. Su lengua era como un ardiente y suave latigazo.

—¿Por qué las fotos de hombres masturbándose se llaman billares?

Carlisle cogió la mano de Esme, le quitó el guante y metió sus dóciles dedos en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

—Billar de bolsillo.

Ella lo exploró con curiosidad a través de las capas de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, y encontró sus testículos.

—Dos al hoyo.

Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole explorar su parte más vulnerable, pero sin poder sacudirse el miedo.

—O una de lado.

—Tú usas la palabra _polla_ para referirte al sexo de un hombre —ella midió su circunferencia a través de las capas de ropa—. ¿Qué eufemismo usas para el sexo de una mujer?

Había muchas palabras para el sexo de una mujer.

Palabras denigrantes. Palabras ofensivas.

Los hombres necesitaban a las mujeres; por tanto, les tenían miedo. Y los hombres injuriaban aquello que temían.

Carlisle no quería que Esme pensara en su sexo en términos despectivos. Abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo, él metió su mano derecha bajo su capa... su falda... sus enaguas.

—Un poquito de mermelada (Para los eufemismos de vagina en esta parte de la novela, se dará aquí la traducción literal de los términos ingleses. Por ejemplo: jam, mermelada. (Nota del traductor.)

Encontró la suave mata de vello púbico de color caoba, como la base de sus pestañas.

—Grosellero.

Esme abrió las piernas. Su clítoris saltó apenas él lo tocó.

Carlisle sintió algo visceral saltar dentro de su pecho. No había ninguna parte del cuerpo de ella que no respondiera a sus caricias.

—Jardín del Edén.

Sus labios delicados rodearon el dedo corazón de la mano de Carlisle.

—Pérgola de Cupido.

El cuerpo de ella le era tan familiar como el suyo propio.

—Pozo de miel.

Rozó la abertura de su cuerpo, dolorida e hinchada por su culpa, con la yema de su dedo.

—Puerto de esperanza.

Esme se aferró a él.

—Carlisle.

Ella era sumamente vulnerable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Ya no sé si deberías comerme como si fuera un dulce o cultivarme como si fuera un jardín...

Carlisle soltó una carcajada. El coche redujo la velocidad, robándole la alegría.

Tenía que soltarla y dejar que se marchara. Pero antes quería oírla reír.

—A lo mejor, la señora prefiere las siguientes expresiones: escalera de Jacob, boca que no puede morder, o los eufemismos más familiares: chisme, como se llame, ya sabes qué, ya sabes dónde; o, claro está, «el que no se puede mencionar», también conocido como «el innombrable»... y, mi favorito: donde duerme el mono.

El coche se detuvo. La risa que él esperaba nunca llegó.

—¿Dónde duerme el mono, Carlisle? —preguntó ella de modo vacilante.

Él le acarició la sien con su boca.

—¿Acaso prefieres «donde duerme Carlisle»?

La risa que él necesitaba invadió el interior del carruaje.

Era clara, como sus ojos. Desinhibida, como la respuesta de ella a sus caricias.

Se oyó el cascabeleo de unos arneses.

—Prométeme... —exigió Carlisle de repente, retirando su mano, su aliento y su cara.

La risa de Esme se fue apagando. Poco a poco, el calor que llenaba el bolsillo de Carlisle fue desapareciendo.

—¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

—Prométeme que no permitirás que nadie te haga daño.

Ella buscó su mirada en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué querría alguien hacerme daño?

—Algunas personas le hacen daño a otras sin darse cuenta.

Hombres. Mujeres. Maridos. Esposas.

Madres. Hijos.

—Si no es deliberado —dijo Esme con sinceridad—, el daño no dura mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Yo hasta que leí este libro no había oído tantos "vocablos" para nombrar a la vagina. Desde luego los que yo había oído eran más vulgares, no suenan tan bonitos como "Jardín del Edén". He de confesar que si algún chico se hubiese referido a mi "cómo se llame" de esa manera igual me hubiese dado la risa, Os imaginais con 17 o 18 años (para el que no lo sepa tengo 40) diciendoos si puede entrar en vuestro jardín del Edén. ¿Es cierto que en algunos países del sur de Ámerica se le llama como a la fruta. Papaya?_


	33. Capítulo 32

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Señorita Denali. La mujer de abrigo negro entallado y sombrero con plumas de avestruz se quedó paralizada.

Un rítmico golpeteo impregnaba el frígido silencio.

Esme recordó a la gallina de la feria del año pasado que había tocado a picotazos una melodía desafinada en un piano miniatura. La cómica imagen de la gallina pinta se esfumó, y enseguida fue reemplazada por la cara de Tanya Denali.

Luego recordó todas las palabras desagradables que la publicista le había dicho. Y se preguntó si habría perdido la cabeza, al igual que todos sus principios morales.

—Señorita Denali —el taconeo de los zapatos de Esme resonaba a lo largo del corredor—, me gustaría hablar con usted.

Tanya Denali le respondió con una voz tan fría como el aire de primavera.

—Esta sección del museo es sólo para empleados, señora Platt.

Este desaire no la sorprendió.

—El señor Raoul dijo que debía hablar con usted —con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Esme le ganó la delantera a la publicista, y luego se volvió para encararla—. Esperaba que pudiéramos comer juntas. ¿Puedo invitarla a la cafetería?

Los ojos de color ámbar de la publicista estaban a la misma altura que los de Esme, y su mirada era tan fría como su voz

—Me voy a reunir con un cliente para comer.

Y, desde luego, ella no consideraba que Esme fuese una persona digna de serle presentada a su cliente. Carlisle, por el contrario, la había presentado a varios miembros del Parlamento.

—Entonces no la entretendré. —Esme se puso derecha—. Pero me gustaría quitarle sólo un momento para disculparme.

La sorpresa reemplazó la frialdad de la mirada de la publicista.

—¿Cómo dice?

—El señor Newton le causó una gran aflicción —dijo Esme—. Y por eso quería decirle que lo siento sinceramente.

No podía resarcir el dolor que le había causado a sus hijas, pero sí podía ayudar a aquella mujer que tenía edad para ser su hija.

—No sé de qué me está usted hablando —dijo Tanya Denali, reponiéndose al instante de su sorpresa—. El señor Newton no ha hecho nada que me aflija especialmente.

Esme observó a la publicista en medio del oscuro pasillo, una mujer hermosa a la que las sombras ocultaban.

—Pienso que a una mujer que siente afecto por un hombre, señorita Denali, le dolería que él le dijera que ella no es digna de casarse con él.

La ira que se manifestaba en el color rojo de las mejillas de Tanya Denali se transformó en lividez a causa de la impresión. Ella también recordaba vívidamente la conversación que había tenido lugar hacía diez días.

—Sé que él la hirió —dijo Esme con compasión—, porque yo sentí su dolor.

—¿Y cómo dedujo usted, señora Platt, que ese dolor que sintió provenía de mí y no de otra persona? —el desdén de la publicista no era más que una forzada representación.

Esme siempre había podido interpretar los sentimientos de sus hijos.

—Por sus ojos, señorita Denali.

La publicista apretó los labios de tal manera que formó con ellos una línea delgada y grotesca, refutando en silencio el comentario de Esme.

—Yo sabía, desde luego, que usted tenía en gran estima al señor Newton —prosiguió Esme sin alterarse—. Pero no me di cuenta de que el dolor que sentía provenía de usted hasta el sábado pasado. Cuando el señor Call propuso que dejáramos de reunirnos en el museo, vi la mirada en sus ojos: usted tenía miedo de encontrarse con el señor Newton fuera de la sala de reuniones.

No hubo reacción alguna en los ojos de la publicista, sólo se veía en ellos la horrorizada certidumbre de que había revelado su secreto.

—Creo que debe de estar usted muy sola. Pero no tiene que estarlo. Usted es una mujer joven y educada. No hay razón para que esté sola. A menos, claro está, que verdaderamente lo quiera.

Pero quizá Tanya Denali no supiese lo que quería. Esme no lo sabía a su edad.

—No quiero entretenerla más tiempo. —Ya había dicho lo que había ido a decir; era hora de despedirse—. Sólo quería que supiera que siento mucho la aflicción que le causaron mis acciones.

Si Esme no hubiese provocado a Mike Newton, él no habría respondido de la manera en que lo hizo.

Se volvió, haciendo girar su pesada falda.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de qué producía el continuo golpeteo: una máquina de escribir. Una mujer le había hecho una demostración de aquella máquina de aspecto tan extraño en el escaparate de una tienda.

—¿Qué haría usted, señora Platt?

Esme se paró en seco. La pregunta contenía un intenso dolor.

Esme se tocó el pecho con suavidad. De inmediato, su cuerpo cobró vida. Sus pechos se hincharon y sus pezones se endurecieron.

¿Qué habría hecho ella si Carlisle no la hubiese invitado a hacerse miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres?

—En un ómnibus, señorita Denali, oí por casualidad lo que decían un chico y su esposa. Ambos eran muy jóvenes. A lo mejor tenían dieciocho o diecinueve años —dijo Esme.

El golpeteo se detuvo. Siguió un silencio ensordecedor.

—La chica estaba examinando el pene de su esposo.

Un discordante repiqueteo recorrió la espalda de Esme: era la segunda vez que escandalizaba a Tanya Denali.

—La cosa era bastante inocente. —Esme tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Sabía que sus acciones no serían vistas de la misma manera—. La chica se reía tontamente. No había lascivia alguna en su curiosidad, sólo un espíritu de aventura y diversión.

Se volvió a oír el monótono golpeteo, que más que musical era industrioso.

—Pero por un momento, señorita Denali, odié a la chica. —Recordó la rabia que tensó los músculos de sus hombros—. Verá usted, yo no reía tontamente cuando tenía su edad. Al oír su risa, supe que yo nunca podría experimentar lo que ella estaba viviendo. Y sentí una gran amargura. Sentí amargura porque ya no era joven, ya no era inocente. Pero sobre todo, señorita Denali, sentí amargura porque yo no tenía el valor de coger con mis propias manos la sencilla alegría que aquella chica estaba disfrutando.

Tanya Denali le contestó con desdén.

—¿Y cree usted que al señor Newton le gustaría que le acariciaran sus partes pudendas en un vehículo público?

—Pienso que el señor Newton la admira enormemente —dijo ella con prudencia.

La amargura arremetió contra Esme.

—Los hombres admiran aquello que no pueden poseer.

Evidentemente, la publicista se había encontrado con un hombre así. Un hombre que, quizá, se había tomado libertades con ella y luego la había abandonado.

«No es el oro, Esme, lo que une a un hombre y a una mujer».

Esme dejó caer su mano.

—Entonces, debe usted preguntarse, señorita Denali, si la admiración de un hombre es todo lo que quiere de la vida.

Esme no conocía el pasillo que estaba atravesando. Bajó por unas escaleras.

A través de la desconocida salida, alcanzaba a ver el sol que traspasaba a raudales unas nubes grises. Los olores familiares del estiércol, el pan recién horneado y el humo del carbón le llegaban de la calle. Los olores de Sussex. Pero en Sussex el aire no vibraba con la actividad de tantos hombres y mujeres: comprando, vendiendo, queriendo, necesitando. O quizá ella hubiese estado tan ocupada representando su papel de esposa, madre y abuela, que nunca se había tomado un poco de tiempo para fijarse en los deseos y necesidades de aquellas personas que no formaban parte de su familia.

La voz de una mujer que vendía cerezas se mezclaba con la de un hombre que vendía polvo de ladrillo:

—Cerezas a cuatro peniques...

—Polvo de ladrillo, afile sus cuchillos...

—Compre las cerezas de corazón negro...

—¡Un cuarto de polvo de ladrillo por un penique!

Intentando superar las voces de aquellos dos vendedores, una voz más joven empezó a gritar:

—¡Juicio por asesinato! ¡Asesinato y mutilación por un penique! ¡Léalo aquí! ¡Asesinato y mutilación!

La frase «Juicio por asesinato» atrajo la atención de Esme.

No era la primera vez que la oía mientras andaba por las calles de Londres, pero antes no había querido saber nada acerca de asesinatos. No había querido reconocer la presencia de la muerte en Londres, cuando era precisamente la presencia de la muerte en Sussex la que la había llevado a la Ciudad de los Temibles Placeres.

Llevando un cartel casi tan grande como él, un chico desgreñado recorría penosamente las calles con su montón de periódicos.

—¡Juicio por asesinato! ¡Lea acerca de la mujer que mató a su esposo! ¡A un penique el periódico!

Esme cayó en cuenta de que el chico estaba anunciando el juicio de Dídima Bartle.

Ella había tenido a Carlisle, el hombre, tan dentro de su cuerpo como era posible que una mujer tuviese a un hombre; pero en realidad no sabía nada acerca de Carlisle, el abogado.

Sacó el penique que necesitaba de su bolso.

El chico, al divisar el brillo del cobre, fue a encontrarse con ella a mitad de camino.

—¡Excelente lectura, señora! Encontrará todo acerca de la mujer que envenenó a su marido. ¡A un penique el periódico!

Esme miró el periódico que el chico metió entre sus manos. Unos ojos familiares se clavaron en ella.


	34. Capítulo 33

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

En la sala del tribunal había un fuerte hedor.

Detrás de él, hombres y mujeres salían silenciosamente de la tribuna. Delante de él, varios hombres escoltaban a Dídima Bartle fuera de la sala.

Ella se había desabrochado uno a uno los botones del canesú sin siquiera pestañear. Tanto hombres como mujeres, tanto el juez como los miembros del jurado, habían dado un grito ahogado al ver los tumores sifilíticos. Mary Bartle ni se inmutó al oír aquella exclamación de repugnancia.

Al mirarla a los ojos, Carlisle había comprendido por qué su cara no expresaba ni modestia ni vanidad: Dídima Bartle había muerto durante el juicio.

El ruido sordo que hizo una cartera de cuero al golpear contra la madera rebotó en la espalda de Carlisle.

—¿No hay nada que usted no haga para ganar, Cullen?

Carlisle cerró de un golpe la hebilla de su cartera.

—Nada.

—¿Qué se siente después de haberle quebrantado el espíritu a una mujer? —preguntó Masen con aversión.

Carlisle lo miró a los ojos sin manifestar expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¿Qué se siente al mandar a la horca a un hombre inocente?

El fiscal de la Corona se puso rojo de ira, transformando así el enfermizo tono pálido de su rostro.

—Yo no condeno a hombres inocentes.

«La rectitud es un plato bien sazonado», recordó Carlisle que solía decir un viejo catedrático.

Carlisle se puso de pie. Su toga de seda negra se había adherido a sus pantalones de lana. Su voz no expresaba emoción alguna.

—Olvida usted, Masen, que mi padre fue fiscal de la Corona.

Edward Masen se quedó mirándolo con ojos como platos.

Carlisle salió de la sala del tribunal.

La fetidez de la desesperación lo siguió.

Eleazar Tristan garabateaba afanosamente en su escritorio, una versión más pequeña del de Carlisle. Éste cerró la pesada puerta de caoba al entrar, lo que no impidió que el hedor de la sala del tribunal penetrara también en el bufete.

—Señor —dijo el secretario sin alzar la vista—, estoy terminando de escribir el borrador de su alegato de conclusiones. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscar algo de comer mientras usted lo revisa?

El secretario se quedaría trabajando con Carlisle hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Carlisle, sin embargo, no podía trabajar en aquel momento. Dídima Bartle llenaba todos sus pensamientos, pero él necesitaba a Esme Platt.

Ella le infundía esperanza, y él había perdido toda esperanza después de aquel día de trabajo.

Los dibujos de los tumores sifilíticos adornarían al día siguiente las páginas de todos los periódicos de Londres. El blanco y negro no les haría justicia.

—Termine de escribir el borrador, señor Tristan —dijo Carlisle, dejando caer su cartera en el borde del escritorio de teca—. Yo iré a buscar algo de comer. —Se quitó la peluca de un tirón y la arrojó sobre la cartera de cuero negro. El aire frío secó el sudor que le producía hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo—. ¿Qué le apetecería?

—Cecina con centeno sería magnífico, señor Cullen.

«Dinosaurios magníficos».

Carlisle se quitó la toga de seda.

—Señor.

Carlisle cogió el abrigo y el sombrero.

—¿Sí?

—Su intervención de hoy ha sido brillante. —El secretario hablaba con voz firme—. Ningún miembro del jurado podrá declararla culpable ahora.

Pero Dídima Bartle no le agradecería que la hubiera liberado.

Eleazar Tristan llevaba dos años trabajando para él. Pero Carlisle nunca le había hecho la pregunta que, en ese momento, casi brotó de sus labios sin que él hubiera pensado hacerla:

—¿Por qué quiere usted ser abogado defensor, señor Tristan?

El secretario había cursado la carrera de Derecho en Middle. Ya era abogado; podía ponerse una toga y tener sus propios clientes; en lugar de eso, dos años atrás, cuando se licenció, había decidido trabajar de aprendiz con Carlisle.

—A mi padre le gustaba mucho su porra, señor.

El padre del secretario había empezado siendo policía; entonces era sargento. No era conocido por su brutalidad, pero la reputación no siempre se ganaba. Al parecer, Eleazar Tristan conocía de primera mano el lado oscuro de la justicia: la pobreza que inducía a la persecución, las palizas que lograban confesiones.

—Regresaré dentro una hora —dijo Carlisle bruscamente.

—Muy bien, señor.

La ciudad ya estaba oscura; una fría niebla cubría el aire con su velo. Carlisle levantó el cuello de su abrigo y cruzó la calle.

La librería Bailey estaba atestada de gente. Un dependiente acompañó a Carlisle discretamente al cuarto de atrás, aquel que nadie mencionaba, pero cuya existencia era conocida por todas las personas vinculadas al Old Bailey.

Rostros conocidos llenaban la oscura habitación: dependientes, funcionarios del tribunal y un juez. No se miraban unos a otros.

—¿Qué desea, señor?

Carlisle dirigió la mirada hacia un hombre rubio que llevaba gafas con montura metálica.

—¿Tiene usted el _Lubrifiant de Rose_? —preguntó de manera impersonal.

—No, señor, pero podemos conseguirlo, si usted así lo desea.

—Me llevaré una docena de botellas.

Quería una botella para cada una de las habitaciones de su casa y de la de Esme.

El dependiente disimuló rápidamente su sorpresa.

—¿Eso será todo, señor?

Carlisle sólo había mirado las postales de aquella tienda.

—¿Qué parafernalia tienen ustedes aquí?

No había tanta variedad como en la librería Aquiles. Carlisle examinó cuidadosamente los objetos que se encontraban ocultos en cajones.

Nunca había comprado aquel tipo de cosas para una mujer. La paz que había encontrado dentro del cuerpo de Esme impregnó el miasma de desesperación que empezaba a invadirlo mientras pensaba qué objetos podrían darle placer.

La paz se esfumó en el instante en que salió a la calle.

Un anciano estaba sentado en un rincón comiendo muy lentamente una empanada; un cartel desechado de The Times se encontraba junto a él. Había vendido su cuota de periódicos de ese día, y se estaba cargando de energía para vender la cuota del día siguiente.

Carlisle pidió dos bocadillos en una cafetería cercana. El camarero hizo todo lo posible por evitar las manos de Carlisle, como si pudiera contagiarlo de sífilis.

Al abrir con los hombros la pesada puerta de caoba de su bufete, a Carlisle le llegó de inmediato un fuerte aroma a café.

—¡Ah! —Eleazar Tristan salía de una entrada en forma de arco llevando un tazón de color crema. Se paró en seco al ver a Carlisle—. Ya está usted de regreso. He hecho un poco de café. ¿Le apetecería una taza, señor?

—Sí —dijo él, dejando el paquete de bocadillos sobre su escritorio—. Me gustaría mucho, gracias.

El secretario desapareció por la entrada.

Carlisle se imaginó el armario vacío que había sido convertido en despensa y contaba con un quemador de gas. Detrás del armario estaba el cuarto de baño, y detrás de éste, una sala de conferencias.

—La sala estaba llena hoy. —La voz de Eleazar Tristan salía por la entrada en forma de arco—. Había mucha gente de pie.

—El juicio está llegando a su fin —dijo Carlisle, colgando su abrigo—. No quieren perderse el final.

A la gente le gustaba ver qué cara ponía el acusado en el momento en que se pronunciaba sentencia.

El secretario salió de la despensa.

—¿Se fijó usted en la mujer del abrigo a cuadros verdes que estaba sentada al fondo?

Carlisle pensó en Esme, en el día que entró accidentalmente en la sala de reuniones del club. Llevaba un abrigo a cuadros verdes.

—No, no la vi. —De repente, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho—. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?


	35. Capítulo 34

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

La mano de Charles se aferraba a Esme... y se desintegraba entre sus dedos.

—Señora Platt. —Unos golpes fuertes e insistentes en la puerta penetraron en la oscuridad del sueño—. Señora Platt.

—Lo siento. —Esme se despertó sobresaltada, apretando su mano izquierda contra su pecho—. Lo siento.

Le había entregado treinta y cuatro años a Charles, pero no podía darle el resto de su vida.

Los golpes no cesaron.

A Esme se le pasó por la mente que se encontraba en Londres, y no en Sussex; y que el sonido que oía era el del mayordomo aporreando la puerta, y no el del corazón enfermo de su marido palpitando en sus oídos.

Obligándose a poner en orden sus pensamientos, echó atrás la colcha. Sintió un dolor sordo en la pelvis.

Recordó entonces la noche que había pasado con Carlisle Cullen.

Una débil luz entraba por la ventana.

La luna debía de encontrarse en un punto bajo del cielo nocturno. O la luz de un farol se filtraba por entre las cortinas.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio un carbón de color rojo apagado ardiendo sin llama en la chimenea.

El aire estaba frío y húmedo.

O bien era muy tarde por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana.

—Señora Platt —más golpes—. ¿Está usted despierta?

Tras empezar a disiparse el sueño, Esme cogió la bata que se encontraba al pie de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Denton?

¿Acaso alguno de sus hijos habría enviado un telegrama?

—Es el señor Cullen, señora. —La voz del mayordomo sonaba áspera a través de la puerta—. Insistió en que la despertara.

Carlisle.

El miedo que le oprimió el estómago era irrazonable. Era obvio que si Carlisle se encontraba en su casa, no estaba enfermo ni herido. Tampoco podía ser un heraldo de malas noticias, pues sus hijos no sabían de su existencia.

Esme abrió la puerta bruscamente, poniéndose la sencilla bata de franela sobre un también sencillo camisón de franela.

Se dio cuenta vagamente de que el mayordomo, que llevaba una camisa de dormir de muselina blanca por dentro de unos pantalones negros, se hizo a un lado. Sostenía una vela en alto.

La alfombrilla de lana estaba fría; no protegía sus pies de la dureza de la madera. La luz de una lámpara de gas subía por las escaleras, acudiendo en ayuda de la parpadeante luz de la vela.

Esme se detuvo en lo alto de los escalones y miró hacia abajo. Carlisle se encontraba al pie de la escalera, mirando hacia arriba.

Cuando le pidió a Dídima Bartle que se desabrochara el canesú, su rostro no había expresado emoción alguna. En aquel momento llevaba aquella misma máscara inexpresiva.

La vacilante oscuridad le oprimió el corazón a Esme.

Había querido ver al abogado. Y descubrió que el abogado era Carlisle, y que Carlisle podía hacer daño.

«Mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti, Carlisle».

Sin decir palabra, Esme extendió la mano.

Los desgastados escalones protestaron contra la ascensión de Carlisle.

Un ardiente calor apretó firmemente los dedos de Esme; la incertidumbre le apretó la garganta.

El mayordomo sabía que ella había estado la noche anterior con un hombre; pero ver a ese hombre entrar en su dormitorio, era un asunto completamente diferente.

Ella recordó el miedo que sintió al sentarse a horcajadas en las caderas de Carlisle. Recordó la tensión que se reflejó en los ojos de él al yacer inmóvil debajo de ella.

Poniéndose derecha, Esme condujo a Carlisle por el pasillo.

—Gracias, señor Denton. —El mayordomo, que esperaba junto a la puerta, no mostró ni aprobación ni desaprobación—. No hace falta que acompañe al señor Cullen a la puerta cuando él quiera marcharse.

El mayordomo se quedó mirándolos fijamente durante varios segundos antes de inclinar la cabeza.

—Muy bien, señora. ¿Quiere usted que llame a la puerta por la mañana para despertar al señor Cullen?

Ella ocultó su incertidumbre.

—Sí, por favor.

La voz de Carlisle era tan inexpresiva como su cara.

—Despiérteme a las siete, Denton.

—Muy bien, señor.

Carlisle cerró la puerta al entrar en la habitación, haciendo un ruidito seco casi inaudible. El pequeño y oscuro dormitorio se vio reducido al tamaño de un armario.

Esme hurgó en la mesilla de noche buscando la caja de cerillas de seguridad, plenamente consciente de su ropa de dormir de franela, vestigio de Sussex.

—¿Ya terminaste de preparar tu alegato de conclusiones?

Carlisle no le respondió la pregunta.

—No podía dormir —le dijo en cambio.

Un fuego amarillo ardió en la noche.

—Entonces déjame estrecharte entre mis brazos.

El acre olor a azufre impregnó el aire.

—¿Por qué?

Una repentina corriente de aire hizo parpadear el fuego amarillo.

Ella levantó el globo de la lámpara de aceite y acercó la cerilla encendida a la mecha.

—Necesitaba verte.

Él había dicho que el derecho era una parte de su vida, pero ella no había comprendido cuánto hasta que lo vio en la sala del tribunal, vestido con una toga de seda negra y una peluca rizada de color gris, quitándole a hombres y mujeres cada una de las capas que los cubrían.

—Yo la maté —dijo él impasible.

Esme recordó la total falta de vida que vio en los ojos de Dídima Bartle. Y entendió la rabia de Jessica Stanley.

Apagó la cerilla y, con el mayor cuidado, volvió a poner el globo sobre la mecha encendida.

—La sífilis la ha destrozado, Carlisle, no tú.

En la reunión, esta enfermedad sexual no había sido más que un nombre. A partir de aquel día sería una imagen real que formaría parte de Esme durante el resto de su vida. Así como formaba parte de Jessica Stanley, quien vivía con una mujer que moría cada día. Y también de Carlisle Cullen, quien luchaba por salvar a una mujer a la que nadie podía salvar.

Una luz brillante dejó ver las sábanas arrugadas y las mantas caídas.

—¿Asesinó ella a su esposo? —Esme no pudo evitar preguntarle. Aunque sabía cuál podría ser su respuesta.

—No puedo hablar de eso —fue la rotunda contestación.

Ella dejó caer la ennegrecida cerilla en el gorrito de vidrio azul en miniatura.

—Lo siento.

Un ruido sordo resonó por encima de los fuertes latidos del corazón de Esme.

—¿Qué?

—Siento que tengas que soportar el peso de tantos secretos.

Los secretos de todos los hombres y mujeres que alguna vez había defendido residían en lo más profundo de su ser, y ella no podía consolarlo.

—Todos tenemos secretos.

Sus palabras eran un inquietante eco de las palabras que ella había dicho hacía seis noches frente a la librería Aquiles. Carlisle dejó su abrigo sobre la silla y el sombrero de copa de seda negra sobre el pequeño escritorio.

Se oyó un lúgubre tañido en medio de la noche londinense.

«Sí—pensó Esme con pesar—, todos tenemos secretos».

—Mi cama no es tan cómoda como la tuya —dijo ella en voz baja, disculpándose calladamente de los secretos que le ocultaba.

—Pero tú estarás en ella —apuntó Carlisle, quitándose la levita de espaldas a Esme—. Estaré cómodo.

—¿Te molestó que haya ido hoy al Palacio de Justicia?

Carlisle se quitó el chaleco. Y evitó de nuevo responderle directamente.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a mi bufete cuando se levantó la sesión?

Esme había aprendido muchas expresiones nuevas ese día: ha lugar a la protesta, no ha lugar a la protesta, envenenamiento por cloroformo, tumores sifilíticos.

Con premeditación y alevosía.

—Dijiste que necesitabas preparar la declaración final —señaló razonablemente.

Nunca le estorbaría mientras trabajaba.

Carlisle se pasó la camisa por la cabeza, quitándosela de un tirón.

—Terminamos de redactar la declaración a eso de las diez.

Esme quiso preguntar por qué hablaba en plural, pero temió que eso también fuese confidencial.

—¿Me viste en la sala del tribunal? —preguntó en cambio.

Carlisle se quitó la camiseta, que al subir por su cuerpo iba mostrando cada centímetro de su piel.

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo supiste que estuve presente?

—Mi secretario te vio.

Esme se puso tensa.

—¿Tu secretario me conoce?

—Él me hizo una descripción tuya.

—¿Por qué?

Carlisle enganchó la pretina de sus pantalones con sus dedos pulgares, de la misma manera que había cogido los dos lados del sexo de ella, y se bajó las dos capas de lana que lo cubrían.

—Le pareció que tu presencia hacía que los demás hombres y mujeres parecieran sosos a tu lado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Una oleada de placer la invadió al oír este cumplido—. ¿Dijo eso?

—Sí. —Carlisle se volvió, desnudo en su deseo—. Dijo eso.

Esme dirigió su mirada de manera involuntaria al sexo de Carlisle. Éste creció bajo sus ojos. La capucha de carne suelta se deslizó hacia atrás para dejar ver una cabeza grande, semejante a una ciruela.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

Esme miró fijamente el delgado hilo de deseo que salía de su pene.

—Por haber reemplazado aquella imagen.

Gracias a él había vencido para siempre la imagen pasiva de ella tendida en medio de la oscuridad con el camisón doblado alrededor de su cintura.

Carlisle atravesó la alfombra.

—¿Ahora tienes una nueva imagen de mí?

—Sí.

Ella alzó la vista. Las lágrimas hicieron que los ojos le escocieran.

Él empezó a quitarle la bata de franela. Sus pestañas le ocultaban la mirada.

—¿Cuál?

—Me diste una imagen tuya. —Esme extendió primero su brazo izquierdo, y luego el derecho. El corazón le latió con fuerza al recordar la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Carlisle contra su cuerpo desnudo, al recordar la visión del sexo de Carlisle bajo su sexo—. Y mía.

—La franela no es una parte de tu piel —dijo él de manera tajante.

La oscuridad le nubló la vista a Esme: el camisón rodeaba su cabeza. Subió los brazos. Un aire frío envolvió sus nalgas... sus pechos.

—La franela es calentita —respondió ella con la voz apagada.

—Pero ahora me tienes a mí para calentarte. —En un primer instante, se vio envuelta en oscuridad; al instante siguiente la luz parpadeante la bañaba por completo—. Abrázame, Esme.

El calor de su piel, la dureza de sus músculos y el picor de su vello la dejó sin respiración.

—Tu sexo no es una carga para mí, Carlisle —susurró ella contra una de sus mejillas, en la que le había empezado a crecer la barba—. Es un placer que acojo con gusto.

Un aliento húmedo abrasó el oído de Esme.

—¿Te sigo gustando?

El nudo que ella tenía en la garganta le impidió soltar una risa al oír aquella absurda pregunta.

—No sabía que era posible que alguien pudiera gustarme tanto como tú.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Carlisle hasta que lo sintió relajarse contra su cuerpo.

—Hoy violé a una mujer.

Esme estrechó a Carlisle con todas sus fuerzas, metiéndose entre sus brazos hasta que sus senos recibieron su pecho y su estómago cobijó su pene.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Imaginé la humillación que aquello podría causarte si tú estuvieses en el banquillo de los acusados. —La boca de Carlisle estaba contra su sien. Sus palabras eran breves estallidos de aire caliente.

—Yo te lo agradecería.

—¿De verdad lo harías?

—Sí —dijo Esme enérgicamente. Sus labios se movían contra la dura línea de la mandíbula de Carlisle; sus dedos recorrían su espalda: una vértebra, dos vértebras—... Claro que lo haría.

—¿Irás a mi bufete mañana?

Esme seguía a ciegas la línea de su espalda.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—El jurado la declarará inocente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no pueden condenar a la horca a una mujer que ya está muerta.

Independientemente de que fuera culpable o inocente. Independientemente de que ella prefiriera morir.

—¿Sabías que tienes veintitrés vértebras? —le preguntó Esme en voz baja.


	36. Capítulo 35

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Carlise se despertó sobresaltado. De inmediato fue consciente del suave calor que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Rodeaba su cintura. Tendía un puente sobre su ingle. Presionaba su pecho. Imponía un peso sobre su pierna.

El olor a vainilla impregnó sus sentidos.

Abrió las pestañas bruscamente.

Era el brazo de Esme el que rodeaba su cintura. Su sexo el que tendía un puente sobre su ingle. Sus senos los que presionaban su pecho. Su pierna la que imponía su peso sobre la suya. Ella lo había llevado a su cama, y él se había quedado dormido con su sexo acurrucado entre los labios de la vagina de Esme.

La pálida luz del sol traspasó las deslucidas cortinas.

Las cenizas de la chimenea estaban frías y grises: no quedaba calor alguno en aquel dormitorio que no había sido adecuadamente aislado contra el frío.

Lentamente, con delicadeza, él apartó de su cara un suave rizo rojo. La curva de su mejilla era translúcida bajo la débil luz de la mañana.

Carlisle se había preguntado qué pensaría ella acerca del caso Dídima Bartle, y ya lo sabía. Esme Platt nunca dejaría de asombrarlo.

Rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, contemplando aquella cara que su sombra había sumido en la oscuridad. De inmediato, Esme abrió sus ojos claros.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente. Los ruidos sordos de la actividad doméstica entraban en la habitación: debían de ser cerca de las siete.

—Estaba soñando contigo —susurró Esme. Su aliento se convertía en vaho al salir al aire frío.

Carlisle apartó el pelo de ella de su frente.

—¿Qué soñabas?

—Que estabas dentro de mí.

—¿Te hice llegar al orgasmo?

—Lo habrías hecho. —Su mirada era tan solemne como la de una chiquilla—. Pero me despertaste.

Con un beso.

Sin embargo, Carlisle no era materia de cuento de hadas.

Le respondió con toda seriedad.

—¿Te gustaría que te diera el orgasmo del que acabo de privarte?

—Por favor.

Una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Carlisle.

—Eres una mujer asombrosa, Esme Platt.

—Pienso que tú también eres un hombre bastante asombroso, Carlisle Cullen.

Este cumplido hizo que algo doloroso y profundo se retorciera dentro de él.

Carlisle le acarició una ceja con la boca. Era tan suave como una pluma, y el hueso que se encontraba debajo había sido delineado con delicadeza.

—¿Dónde está el lubricante?

—En el cajón de arriba.

El aire frío quemó los hombros desnudos de Carlisle. Los muelles del colchón chirriaban con cada movimiento que él hacía. Esme sostenía las cálidas mantas sobre su espalda.

La botella de vidrio estaba helada.

Metiéndose bajo las mantas, Carlisle calentó el lubricante entre las palmas de sus manos antes de introducir los dedos. Esme lo estrechó con fuerza, haciendo que saliera el lubricante que él tenía en su cuerpo.

Las acciones de ambos eran eróticas, pero al mismo tiempo amistosas, aspecto de la intimidad que él no había contemplado.

—¿Te sumergiste en un baño de sales de Epsom?

La respuesta de ella fue una exhalación de vaho plateado.

—Sí.

Él aspiró el gélido aire al sentir la yema de su dedo recorriéndolo con delicadeza.

—¿Te sirvió de algo?

Esme encontró la botella bajo las mantas y metió sus dedos en ella.

—Sí.

Después de tapar la botella con mucho cuidado para no destaparse, él deslizó su brazo izquierdo bajo la cintura de Esme y empezó a explorarla con su mano derecha. Allí estaba su pequeño tronco... su pequeño prepucio... su pequeño glande.

—Estás dura.

Ella tomó aire de forma audible.

—Tú también.

Esme lo cogió con sus manos untadas de aceite. Carlisle entró en ella con sus dedos también untados de aceite.

El cuerpo de ella se abrió como una flor y estrechó de manera cómoda y acogedora sus dedos. Carlisle se mantuvo inmóvil al sentir que una oleada de emoción lo invadía por dentro.

Él había necesitado que ella lo abrazara, y Esme lo hizo. Había necesitado que lo consolara, y también lo hizo.

La necesitaba en el tribunal. Y ella iría al tribunal por él.

Sacó sus dedos con cuidado del placentero abrazo de su vagina y llevó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sosteniendo con sus codos la parte superior. Los muelles del colchón protestaron con fuerza a causa del aire frío que pasó entre ellos.

Esme rápidamente cubrió con las mantas la espalda de Carlisle.

—Tu casa es más caliente.

—Y más tranquila —dijo Carlisle con sequedad.

Cogiéndolo desprevenido, Esme guió su pene erecto dentro de su vagina.

La espalda de Carlisle se arqueó al sentir el fuerte apretón del cuerpo de Esme haciendo que él entrara con mayor profundidad. Ella alzó las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, llevándolo aún más adentro.

Esme empezó a agitarse en torno a él como si fuese terciopelo líquido. Una expresión de asombro cubrió su cara bajo la tenue luz matutina.

Carlisle la miraba a través de la plateada exhalación de su aliento, y sintió que su pene vertía las lágrimas que de repente él también quiso derramar. Esme no era guapa en el sentido convencional de la palabra, pero tenía una belleza que llegaba a las entrañas de sus emociones.

Acomodando con cuidado su cuerpo, él bajó su pecho para calentar sus senos. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

La mirada que se reflejaba en sus ojos le oprimió el corazón: ella lo miraba como si él le estuviera dando las joyas de la Corona en lugar de su polla.

Carlisle cerró sus párpados con un beso.

—Yo tampoco sabía que fuese posible que alguien pudiera gustarme tanto como tú, Esme.

Las cálidas mantas arropaban la espalda de Carlisle.

—El lunes en la noche usaste la palabra follar.

Carlisle saboreaba dulcemente sus puntiagudas pestañas, mientras su suave vagina le apretaba el corazón.

—Sí.

Esme abrió las pestañas despacio y lo paralizó con su franqueza.

—¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo... follar?

Deslizando sus brazos debajo de su espalda suave y caliente, él hizo girar su pelvis con cuidado.

—En cierto modo.

Esme también hizo girar sus caderas.

—¿De qué modo?

Carlisle se imaginó su vagina, un anillo más comprometedor que el oro.

—Follar es la palabra más elemental de nuestro idioma.

Él solía creer que las relaciones conyugales consistían en el sexo respetable que tenía con su esposa, mientras que follar era el sexo extramarital que tenía con sus amantes. Enterrado tan profundamente en Esme que los testículos le dolían, comprendió que todo lo que había hecho siempre era practicar sexo: para follar era indispensable la emoción, y él nunca había sentido emoción alguna.

—Carlisle —las afiladas uñas de Esme grabaron medias lunas en sus nalgas—, ¿pensarías que soy una mujer muy atrevida si te pido que me folles?

Carlisle estiró sus muslos hacia arriba, deslizó sus rodillas debajo de las nalgas de Esme y abrió aún más las piernas de ella, lo que le permitió agarrar mejor su cuerpo.

—Me encantaría de sobremanera que me lo pidieras, Esme.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su pene penetrándola con más profundidad. Sus músculos internos se estremecieron al intentar amoldarse a él.

—Durante todo el día de ayer tu semen salió gota a gota de mi cuerpo.

Su pene hizo un ligero movimiento convulsivo al imaginarla sentada en la sala del tribunal, mientras gotas de su esperma le corrían por las paredes de la vagina.

—¿Te gustó la sensación?

—Sí, porque me recordaba el placer que habíamos compartido.

La sencilla alegría que a ella le había producido su secreción lo conmovió en el alma. Carlisle empujó con fuerza, queriendo traspasarla con la felicidad que ella le daba.

Los muelles chirriaron con fuerza. Las pestañas de Esme se abrieron bruscamente.

Carlisle la miró a los ojos y volvió a empujar, como si estuviera retándola a protestar.

El negro de las pupilas de Esme se tragó el claro disco de sus iris.

—Todos pueden oírnos.

—Sólo pueden oír la cama —le respondió Carlisle.

Cada profundo empujón producía un chirrido delator.

En los ojos de Esme, la incertidumbre batallaba con su creciente deseo.

Si no hiciera tanto frío, haría que ella se sentara en su regazo y acariciaría su clítoris hasta que las contracciones internas de sus orgasmos les produjeran a ambos la liberación que necesitaban. Si él fuese un caballero, antepondría el decoro a la pasión, y se detendría. Pero Carlisle sabía hacía mucho tiempo que él no era ningún caballero.

El placer de Esme era un don demasiado precioso para ignorarlo. La necesitaba, y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra esa necesidad.

—Sólo yo te oiré gritar mi nombre cuando te corras, Esme. —Su acelerada respiración soltaba vahos de plata al aire frío—. Sólo yo veré tus ojos agrandarse de vulnerabilidad cuando tu cuerpo empiece a estremecerse. —Esme abrió los ojos, comprendiendo que su deseo era más fuerte que su pudor—. Sólo yo sentiré tu vagina ordeñarme como si fuese una mano. —El calor y el olor del cuerpo de Esme se mezclaron con el calor y el olor de las sábanas recién lavadas—. Sólo yo, Esme, sabré que debajo de tu miriñaque, tus enaguas y tus pololos mi esperma sale gota a gota de tu cuerpo.

Un sonido metálico resonó en la glacial habitación. Los latidos de su corazón, los golpes de sus cuerpos al encontrarse y los suspiros cada vez más profundos de Esme, le impedían a Carlisle oír los chirridos de los muelles.

La verdad lo espoleaba.

—Sólo yo, Esme, te conoceré así.


	37. Capítulo 36

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

Esme le prestaba toda su atención al hombre de la toga de seda negra y peluca gris ensortijada, en lugar de a los hombres y mujeres que la rodeaban.

La tribuna retumbaba con palabras coléricas, palabras desagradables, atroces.

«... con alevosía... de manera deliberada... y con premeditación... mató y asesinó a su legítimo esposo».

Esme se preguntó neciamente si la pena por _matar_ sería distinta de la pena por _asesinar_. No entendía por qué había hecho el fiscal esa diferencia.

Carlisle, aparentemente insensible a lo que estaba pasando en la sala del tribunal, hacía tranquilamente sus anotaciones en un papel. Su pelo de color dorado se asomaba debajo de una peluca gris muy parecida a la que llevaba el fiscal.

Él le había explicado a Esme que el fiscal de la Corona expondría primero su declaración final, pues era el abogado de la acusación, y luego hablaría Carlisle, el abogado de la defensa.

Se separaron al llegar al Palacio de Justicia: él se dirigió a su bufete y ella fue a buscar asiento en la tribuna, que se estaba llenando rápidamente.

La voz del fiscal de la Corona retumbó en los oídos de Esme:

—El señor Cullen nos ha dicho que Dídima Bartle no tenía motivo alguno para matar a Marco Bartle. Nuestro distinguido abogado afirma que Marco Bartle se estaba muriendo, y que, siendo así, ¿por qué la señora Bartle, una mujer que juró ante Dios amar, respetar y obedecer a su esposo, querría envenenar a un hombre que estaba viviendo ya un tiempo prestado? Y luego el señor Cullen busca nuestra compasión porque, afirma él, la señora Bartle está muriendo de la misma enfermedad de la que murió el señor Bartle.

Esme le echó un vistazo al banquillo de los acusados.

Dídima Bartle se encontraba sentada allí con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo, y con sus manos enguantadas entrelazadas con serenidad.

El dolor que había sufrido durante el juicio, el dolor que estaba sufriendo en aquel mismo momento en que el fiscal se burlaba de su enfermedad, debía de ser insoportable.

Un lento hilo de esperma se escurría de la vagina de Esme.

Era obsceno que estuviera disfrutando de los rescoldos que quedaban en ella del sexo ilícito, mientras que la mujer que se encontraba en el banquillo estaba muriendo a causa del sexo legal.

Esme miró en derredor suyo a los hombres y mujeres que se inclinaban hacia adelante para escuchar con avidez las palabras del fiscal, en lugar de levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo de allí, como su cuerpo la instaba a hacer.

De repente, vislumbró el perfil pálido de una mujer.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a Jessica Stanley.

—Mi distinguido colega dice que a Marco Bartle le quedaba a lo sumo un año de vida. Pero él no es Dios —increpó el fiscal—. Ningún médico es Dios. Un hombre no puede decir cuánto tiempo vivirá otro hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a Dídima Bartle?

Jessica Stanley miraba, tensa, a aquel hombre presuntuoso que se encontraba frente a la tribuna del jurado.

Esme se preguntó cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaría a su madre. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviría su padre?

¿Cómo podía la joven mujer soportar aquel juicio que probablemente era, de muchas maneras, la representación de los juicios de sus padres?

—Yo les pregunto, señores del jurado —la voz apasionada del fiscal de la Corona atrajo la mirada de Esme—, si ustedes fueran Dídima Bartle y estuvieran muriendo debido a la injusticia que su marido, un hombre que juró amarla, respetarla y honrarla, cometió... ¿qué harían?

El fiscal le parecía ligeramente familiar a Esme, y esa sensación la había atormentado desde la tarde del día anterior, cuando entró por primera vez en la sala del tribunal.

—Nuestro distinguido colega dice que Marco Bartle se estaba muriendo, y que, por consiguiente, no había razón para que Dídima Bartle lo asesinara. —Las patillas de color cobrizo del fiscal de la Corona se erizaron bajo su peluca gris—. Y luego nos informa de que Dídima Bartle también está muriendo. De haberse permitido que la naturaleza siguiera su curso... ¿quién puede decir cuál de los dos habría muerto primero? A lo mejor el señor Bartle habría sobrevivido a la señora Bartle. ¿Qué mejor motivo podría tener Dídima Bartle para matar a su esposo que quitarle la vida mientras ella seguía viviendo? ¿Qué mejor motivo podría tener Dídima Bartle para matar a su esposo que vengar la vida que él le robó? El señor Cullen ha intentado convencerlos de que una mujer que se está muriendo no asesinaría al hombre que es responsable de su muerte. Señores, por favor...

Una cálida camaradería invadió la sala del tribunal: un hombre le estaba hablando a otros hombres; el fiscal se inclinó de manera cómplice hacia la tribuna del jurado. La parpadeante sombra que la lámpara de gas del techo proyectó sobre ésta cambió la expresión de los rostros de aquellos hombres: la virulenta condena se transformó en impersonal estoicismo.

—No somos tan ingenuos para creer que las mujeres no tienen los mismos deseos abyectos que los hombres. Las mujeres también tienen amoríos adúlteros y ceden ante sus impulsos lujuriosos. —Esme se estremeció—. Las mujeres se ocultan tras las faldas de su feminidad y matan. Dídima Bartle mató a su esposo. No importa por qué lo hizo. No importa si ella también se está muriendo. —Esme miró disimuladamente a Jessica Stanley y notó cómo se estremecía—. No se dejen llevar por la compasión. Lo cierto es que Dídima Bartle mató a su marido. Es su deber declararla culpable para que se haga justicia.

Los doce hombres de la tribuna del jurado se movieron nerviosamente en sus asientos. El fiscal, tras inclinar levemente la cabeza, se sentó a la misma mesa en la que se encontraba Carlisle.

Esme lo miró inquieta.

Él seguía garabateando sus anotaciones en un papel, como si no hubiera caído en cuenta de que el fiscal había terminado su discurso.

Una fuerte tos traspasó el cuerpo de Esme.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que la creciente tensión haría que ella, o alguna de las personas que se encontraba en la tribuna, estallara, Carlisle dejó a un lado su pluma.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente y entrelazó sus manos.

Los puños blancos y almidonados de su camisa se asomaron debajo de las anchas mangas de su toga de seda negra.

«Es mi deber defender a mis clientes —le había dicho frente a la librería Aquiles. Muchas cosas quedaron claras entonces—. Es el deber del jurado juzgarlos».

Esme vio a Carlisle Cullen como lo veían los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en la sala del tribunal: un hombre de mediana edad, bien afeitado y de mirada inescrutable.

Ellos no veían su pasión. Todo lo que veían era su reserva.

Esme comprendió que sólo ella conocía a Carlisle.

Sólo ella conocía al hombre que cautivaba con graciosos eufemismos sexuales. Sólo ella conocía al hombre que se deleitaba con la sexualidad de una mujer.

Sólo ella conocía el precio que Carlisle había pagado por todos los hombres y mujeres inocentes que su padre había condenado.

—Señores del jurado —Carlisle no tenía que alzar su familiar voz con vehemencia, como lo había hecho el fiscal de la Corona, para que lo oyeran con claridad todos los hombres y mujeres de la tribuna—, el señor Masen ha afirmado repetidas veces que él nos demostraría que Dídima Bartle asesinó a su marido. Pero todo lo que ha hecho en realidad es mostrarnos una botella vacía de cloroformo, botella que yo he probado que no pertenecía a la señora Bartle. El señor Masen los ha llenado de desconfianza. Pero ustedes no pueden pronunciar una sentencia basada en la desconfianza. El señor Masen ha conjeturado hoy que Dídima Bartle mató a su esposo para vengar su inminente muerte. Pero ustedes no pueden pronunciar una sentencia basada en una simple conjetura. La realidad es, señores, que los únicos hechos irrefutables son los que yo les he revelado. Es un hecho que Marco Bartle no hizo ningún esfuerzo por impedir que Dídima Bartle contrajera la enfermedad que a él lo estaba matando. Es un hecho que cuando el señor Bartle empezó a ingerir cloroformo, sentía dolor permanentemente, no sólo debido a la sífilis, sino también al envenenamiento por mercurio. Es un hecho que el señor Bartle estaba viviendo en tiempo prestado. Ya han visto ustedes el informe de la autopsia. No se necesita ser Dios para saber que Marco Bartle estaba muriendo a un ritmo acelerado y terriblemente doloroso.

»Mi distinguido colega afirma que la señora Bartle envenenó a su marido. No obstante, no ha podido probar que ella le administrara el cloroformo que lo mató. Aquí no hay un caso de asesinato, sólo la persecución de una mujer.

Esme dirigió la mirada hacia Jessica Stanley. La sufragista miraba a Carlisle fijamente, sin pestañear.

—Primero, el señor Masen injurió a la señora Bartle diciendo que ella había traicionado el vínculo legal del matrimonio. —Carlisle siguió hablando con su voz clara e impasible, atrayendo la mirada de Esme hacia él—. Ahora el señor Masen afirma que asesinar al cónyuge es lo que haría cualquier ciudadano respetuoso de la ley que estuviera en la misma situación. Yo no sé lo que habría hecho de haber estado en la situación de Dídima Bartle. Tampoco sé lo que ustedes habrían hecho. No se nos está juzgando a nosotros; se está juzgando a Dídima Bartle. Hace siete años que ella está muriendo de la enfermedad que su esposo le contagió. Sin embargo, durante esos mismos siete años fue una abnegada esposa. Durante esos siete años hizo un hogar de la casa de Marco Bartle.

»Ayer vieron ustedes los tumores que consumen poco a poco a la señora Bartle. Se está muriendo, simplemente por haber sido una buena esposa. Se está juzgando aquí a la persona equivocada, señores. Yo no puedo condenar a Dídima Bartle. —Carlisle apoyó las manos en la mesa de caoba—. ¿Acaso ustedes sí pueden hacerlo?

—Señora Platt.

Esme se sobresaltó al sentir la mano que la tocaba levemente. Su corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra su corsé. Soltando un grito ahogado, se volvió.

Un joven muy guapo de pelo negro se inclinó hacia ella. Esme calculó que tendría unos veinticinco años.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de susurrar:

—Soy Eleazar Tristan, el secretario del señor Cullen. El juez instruirá ahora a los miembros del jurado. El señor Cullen me pidió que la llevara a su bufete.

El secretario de Carlisle. El hombre que había dicho que su presencia hacía que los demás hombres y mujeres parecieran sosos.

Esme se levantó con toda la elegancia de la que fue capaz de hacer gala. Miradas curiosas la siguieron, no todas amables.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—¿Los demás se quedarán en la tribuna?

Pero la pregunta estaba de más. Los hombres y mujeres ya empezaban a salir poco a poco por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella. A Esme le dio un brinco el corazón al ver a Jessica Stanley.

La sufragista estaba sola.

—Un segundo —dijo Esme apresuradamente. Y luego, pasando frente al secretario, empezó a llamar—. ¡Señorita Stanley, señorita Stanley!

La joven se volvió como si no pudiese creer lo que oía. La expresión de sus ojos verdes no era acogedora.

—Señorita Stanley. —Esme no había permitido que Tanya Denali la intimidara; se negaba entonces a dejarse amilanar por una joven llena de rabia que tenía que soportar el peso de un dolor excesivo—. Me disponía a ir al bufete del señor Cullen. Me han dicho que el jurado podría tardar un poco en pronunciar el fallo. Por favor, acompáñenos.

La mirada de asombro enseguida se hizo glacial.

—Gracias, señora Platt, pero no puedo quedarme. Mi madre me está esperando.

Una madre que estaba viviendo en «tiempo prestado».

Esme quería aliviar el dolor de aquella joven, pero también sabía que eso no dependía de ella: Jessica Stanley debía, a la larga, tomar la decisión de aprender de los errores de sus padres en lugar de sufrir por ellos. Esme podía ofrecerle su apoyo.

—Señorita Stanley. —Jessica Stanley se detuvo—. Si cambia de opinión, los dos estaremos encantados de recibirla.

Esme no conocía los sentimientos de Carlisle respecto a la joven, pero sabía que él era de una cortesía a toda prueba.

Jessica Stanley rechazó con fría formalidad la invitación de Esme.

—Gracias, señora Platt.

La delgada figura vestida de negro desapareció detrás de un grupo de hombres y mujeres.

Esme la siguió con la mirada durante varios segundos.

Una presencia amable se acercó a ella.

—¿Vamos, señora Platt?

Esme miró la inquieta muchedumbre de personas en torno suyo, algunas de ellas exquisitamente vestidas, otras muy mal vestidas, todas animadas por el mismo ávido deseo.

—¿Siempre asiste tanta gente a estos juicios?

—A los juicios por asesinato sí, aunque parece que éste está recibiendo más atención que la mayoría —sus dedos tocaron momentáneamente a Esme entre los omóplatos para hacer que se dirigiera hacia el corredor—. ¿Es éste el primer juicio al que usted asiste?

Esme rodeó a un grupo de tres hombres que gesticulaban con excitación. Las palabras _Bartle_... _culpable_... _asesinado_ salían de sus bocas.

—Sí.

—¿Está disfrutando?

—Un hombre murió, y una mujer está muriendo. —Esme miró con dureza al atractivo secretario de pelo negro—. No creo que haya mucho que disfrutar, señor Tristan.

Unos ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros le devolvieron la mirada.

—Muchos hombres y mujeres lo disfrutan.

—Yo no soy como ellos, señor.

El secretario parecía compungido, y Esme sintió un poco de pena por él.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señora.

Los tacones de sus zapatos resonaban en el pasillo. Doblaron por un oscuro corredor en el que no había tanta gente.

—Soy yo quien debería pedirle disculpas, señor Tristan. —Este hombre la había halagado ante Carlisle y además había sido muy cortés—. Me temo que no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas.

—No hace falta que se disculpe, señora Platt. —El secretario dirigió su mirada hacia el corredor—. No creo que realmente sea posible acostumbrarse nunca.

Su tono de voz era tan neutro como el de Carlisle.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabaja usted para el señor Cullen? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Hace apenas dos años, señora.

—Él es un buen hombre —dijo ella con firmeza.

El secretario la miró. Sus ojos oscuros eran inescrutables.

—Así es.

—Rinde un servicio indispensable —dijo ella enérgicamente.

—Espero, señora Platt —el secretario se detuvo para abrir una enorme puerta de caoba—, ser algún día tan bueno como él.

Esme le sonrió, imaginando a Carlisle a su edad.

—¿También es usted abogado?

—No en ejercicio. —No había sonrisa alguna en su mirada; en ella sólo se reflejaba grave cortesía—. Discúlpeme, por favor, pero debo regresar a la sala del tribunal. El señor Cullen estará con usted enseguida.

Esme entró en el bufete

—Gracias —dijo.

Pero la puerta ya se estaba cerrando.

La luz entraba por los gruesos cristales de la ventana y se reflejaba en el suelo de roble. El despacho privado olía a cera y a café. Había un diván de cuero negro contra la pared que se encontraba debajo de las altas ventanas, y Esme pensó que debía de ser el sofá en el que Carlisle solía dormir antes de los juicios, aunque la noche anterior no había podido hacerlo... Estanterías con puertas de vidrio llenaban la pared derecha; estaban atiborradas de libros encuadernados en cuero. Un perchero para pelucas custodiaba el enorme escritorio de teca y una silla de cuero negro de gran tamaño; había dos sillas más pequeñas, también de cuero negro, frente al escritorio. Una chimenea de mármol negro monopolizaba la pared izquierda; el color rojo resplandecía en su oscura cavidad. Dos sillas de cuero marrón estilo reina Ana se encontraban frente a los llameantes carbones; una mesita redonda de marquetería de teca las separaba. Finalmente, había un pequeño escritorio también de teca frente a una atestada librería.

La habitación era incuestionablemente masculina. A diferencia de su dormitorio, era también agradablemente cálida.

Se quitó los guantes de cabritilla color canela y los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sin saber qué debía hacer, se quitó también el abrigo de gamuza. Sólo para preguntarse dónde podría colgarlo.

Entonces vio a su izquierda una entrada en forma de arco. A su derecha se encontraba un perchero de latón.

Al ver el abrigo de lana negra y la bufanda de seda blanca de Carlisle se le oprimió el pecho.

Colgó su abrigo cuidadosamente junto al de Carlisle.

Un líquido caliente bajó por las paredes de su vagina.

Un punzante recuerdo la traspasó entre las piernas.

«Sólo yo, Esme, sabré que debajo de tu miriñaque, tus enaguas y tus pololos mi esperma sale gota a gota de tu cuerpo».

La puerta de caoba se abrió de improviso.

Carlisle se detuvo. Llevaba en su mano derecha la peluca gris y una cartera de cuero negro. El sudor rizaba su pelo, haciendo que el color bronce se convirtiera en castaño y el dorado en bronce.

La examinó detenidamente con una mirada impersonal.

—¿Estás goteando, Esme? —le preguntó con el mismo tono de voz impasible con el que se había dirigido a los miembros del jurado.

Ella se ruborizó al recordar los duros y profundos empujones y el estallido de líquido caliente que hacía apenas unas horas había llenado su cuerpo.

—Sí.

—¿Estás pensando en nosotros?

Esme dejó caer sus manos.

—Sí.

Él extendió sus manos en silencio.

Esme metió sus brazos en la toga de seda negra y rodeó la cintura de Carlisle. Los brazos de él también la estrecharon, sosteniendo su nuca entre una mano ahuecada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habrá que esperar? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

Un aliento caliente abrasó la mejilla de Esme.

—Creo que no mucho.

—Me gusta tu toga.

La seda era tan suave como la de sus pololos.

—¿Te gusta mi bufete?

—Es muy bonito.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té?

—Luego, quizá.

Unos cálidos labios le besaron la sien, y luego ella quedó libre.

Carlisle dejó caer su peluca y su cartera en la silla de cuero negro que se encontraba detrás del enorme escritorio de teca; luego tiró encima la toga con negligencia.

—Quítate el sombrero y ven a sentarte conmigo.

Esme se preguntó cuántas veces habría él esperado en su bufete a que se pronunciara sentencia.

—¿Dónde está el señor Tristan? —inquirió ella, sacando el alfiler de sombrero. Se preguntó fugazmente si alguien habría sido asesinado con uno de esos alfileres.

—Esperando noticias. —Carlisle se sentó frente al fuego, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y haciendo crujir el cuero—. Vendrá a buscarnos cuando llegue el momento.

Esme dejó en el escritorio el sombrero de paja con su espiral de suaves plumas verdes.

—No te sientes allí. —Carlisle extendió su mano cuando ella estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesita redonda—. Ven aquí.

—Soy un poco grande para sentarme en tu regazo —dijo Esme, sentándose torpemente en el brazo de la silla.

—Tonterías. —Carlisle hizo que ella cayera sobre sus piernas. Su miriñaque se deslizó hacia su cadera izquierda—. Apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro y relájate.

—¿Como una buena esposa? —preguntó Esme. La garganta le dolió de repente.

—Según dicen los que la conocían, Dídima Bartle era una muy buena esposa —dijo Carlisle, con un tono de voz completamente inexpresivo.

Esme apoyó su cabeza en la silla de cuero junto a la de él, dejando las piernas sobre el brazo del asiento. El cuerpo de Carlisle era demasiado duro y musculoso para ser un apoyo cómodo. El único lugar en el que ella pudo poner su brazo izquierdo fue alrededor de su cuello.

—Pensé que los alegatos de conclusiones eran más largos.

El le había dicho que había trabajado en el suyo hasta las diez de la noche.

—Eso depende.

Carlisle metió su mano derecha bajo la falda, y con la izquierda sujetó su estómago.

—Comparte el placer conmigo.

—El señor Tristan...

—Llamará a la puerta antes de entrar.

Esme no podía ver el avance de sus dedos, sólo podía sentir... un calor duro deslizándose por la parte posterior de su muslo... abriéndose camino entre sus pololos... rozando el punto de unión entre los muslos y las nalgas... palpando con delicadeza el húmedo círculo de su vagina.

El cuerpo de ella estaba irresistiblemente estrecho con sus piernas levantadas y sus muslos cerrados.

Esme enterró su cara en el húmedo pelo de Carlisle y aspiró el olor a jabón y almizcle. Su delicadeza hizo que a ella se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Mi hogar, Esme —susurró él con un irregular suspiro, llenándola con sus dedos.

—Nuestro hogar, Carlisle —dijo ella con un tono de voz desigual. Y luego preguntó—: ¿El señor Tristan sabe lo nuestro? —Apretó de manera involuntaria los dedos de Carlisle con sus músculos internos.

—El señor Tristan es un joven muy listo. —Carlisle echó su cabeza hacia atrás para besar la punta de su nariz—. Será un buen abogado defensor cuando esté listo.

Esme, llena de la carne y del olor de Carlisle, extendió sus dedos sobre su pecho, buscando su piel entre botones dorados y bajo la camiseta de lana.

—Me dijo que querría ser tan bueno como tú algún día.

—¿Ah, sí? —Carlisle parecía ligeramente sorprendido—. ¿Dijo eso?

—Sí. —Esme enroscó alrededor de sus dedos el hirsuto pelo de su pecho. Un único pelo blanco brilló en aquella sortija—. Eso dijo.

Un carbón estalló en medio del silencio. En alguna parte de la casa una puerta se cerró de golpe.

Los músculos internos de Esme soltaron lentamente sus dedos.

—Me pareció que el fiscal fue bastante convincente.

—Sí. —Los labios de Carlisle se movieron de un lado a otro de su nariz, como si estuvieran haciendo una prueba de su suavidad—. Lo hizo sorprendentemente bien. Demasiado bien.

Ella levantó su cabeza bruscamente de la silla. Su vagina lo apretó con fuerza; su acogedor cuerpo súbitamente se cerró.

—¿Crees que la declararán culpable?

—Relájate. —Unos cálidos dedos rodearon el cuello de Esme; él empujó su cabeza con cuidado contra el suave cuero—. Los hombres no condenan a los demás por hacer lo que ellos también harían.

Esme digirió lentamente la profundidad de sus palabras.

Recordó lo que había dicho el fiscal: «Si ustedes fueran Dídima Bartle y estuvieran muriendo debido a la injusticia que su marido, un hombre que juró amarla, respetarla y honrarla, cometió... ¿qué harían?». Recordó también las palabras de Carlisle: «Ahora el señor Masen afirma que asesinar al cónyuge es lo que haría cualquier ciudadano respetuoso de la ley que estuviera en la misma situación».

—El discurso que pronunciaste —dijo ella, mirando fijamente el único hilo plateado en la sortija de pelo hirsuto—... no fue el mismo que preparaste anoche, ¿verdad?

Los dedos de Carlisle acariciaron suavemente su cuello. Ella sintió una caricia semejante en lo más profundo de su vagina, y sus músculos se relajaron sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Una parte sí lo era.

Él cerró lentamente los ojos; sus dedos y su cara se relajaron.

Unas ojeras de cansancio manchaban los huecos debajo de sus ojos.

Ella sintió la misma plenitud que henchía su vagina recorrer su pecho.

Esme había visto aquella expresión de completa relajación en la cara de Carlisle después del orgasmo, pero no sabía que él podía relajarse de aquella manera simplemente por estar con ella.

Aunque debería haberlo sabido.

Él la había buscado la noche anterior, no para practicar sexo, sino para dormir con ella.

Una cortina de llamas bailó sobre los carbones, y luego desapareció al tocar las blancas cenizas.

Esme rodeó el cuello de Carlisle con su brazo y miró fijamente la alianza de oro en su dedo anular.

—Cuando yo era niña, Carlisle, pensaba que una viuda que no se sepultaba a sí misma bajo el luto durante el resto de su vida era una mujer indecente.

Sintió la mirada de Carlisle, súbitamente alerta. Sintió sus dedos dentro de ella, súbitamente rígidos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, Carlisle, soy una mujer, y sé que hay muchas clases de amor.

El amor por un padre. El amor de un padre.

El amor respetuoso que le debía a un granjero de Sussex. El amor apasionado que se había ganado un sofisticado londinense.

Lo que Dídima Bartle había tenido que soportar era una parodia del matrimonio. Carlisle había dicho el día anterior que ella no había tenido ninguna aventura amorosa. Esme esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Esperaba que Dídima Bartle hubiese encontrado un momento de amor que la compensara del horror que debía vivir a diario.

Ella empezó a desenroscar con cuidado la alianza de oro No le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo. Con cada giro y cada tirón que daba para quitársela, el anillo de su vagina se enroscaba alrededor de sus dedos.

—Ahora sé que el oro no une a un hombre y a una mujer, —Esme levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Carlisle a los ojos—. Es el amor el que los une.

El negro de las pupilas de Carlisle se tragó el color avellana de sus iris. Ella vio que una pregunta empezaba a formarse en lo más profundo.

De repente, las pestañas de Carlisle se cerraron e impidieron ver sus ojos. Suspirando, él apoyó su frente contra los labios de ella.

La fría desnudez que envolvió el dedo de Esme se disipó lentamente gracias a la cálida plenitud de los dedos de Carlisle. Cerró los ojos y escuchó sonidos familiares. Las brasas estallando. La respiración de Carlisle. El monótono latido de sus corazones...

Relajada, Esme se dejó llevar sin rumbo por su inconsciente... hasta que un golpe la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la devolvió a la realidad. De repente, Esme fue plenamente consciente de dónde y con quién estaba. El anillo que guardaba firmemente en la palma de su mano era un sólido recuerdo del compromiso que había contraído.

Carlisle la miraba en silencio con sus ojos oscuros y escrutadores.

Durante un largo segundo, las yemas de sus dedos palpitaron con fuerza contra su cuello del útero; al segundo siguiente, sus dedos salieron lenta e irrevocablemente de su cuerpo.

Los miembros del jurado habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el veredicto. Ya era hora de regresar a la sala del tribunal.

Carlisle dijo que siempre ganaba. Pero nadie ganaba siempre. Algún día perdería, pensó Esme. Y entonces quedaría completamente destrozado.


	38. Capítulo 37

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Esme apretó su bolso contra el pecho y agachó la cabeza para entrar en el cabriolé.

Estaba asustada. El veredicto del jurado había causado un gran revuelo en la sala del tribunal.

—El coche la llevará a la parte de atrás del Palacio de Justicia. —Eleazar Tristan se inclinó para hablarle en medio del clamor de voces y el estruendo del tráfico—. El señor Cullen la esperará allí.

Esme tragó saliva.

—Gracias, señor Tristan.

El secretario se despidió de ella inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora Platt.

La puerta se cerró con un ruidito seco.

Esme permaneció inmóvil mientras el carruaje se ladeaba al bajarse el secretario; luego el vehículo saltó hacia atrás en el momento en que perdió el peso de aquel cuerpo.

El débil sonido de una voz se filtraba por entre la barnizada madera.

Esme notó que Eleazar Tristan se encontraba junto a la cabina del conductor dándole instrucciones al cochero.

Ella no había tenido tiempo de hacerle ninguna pregunta. Había escapado con gusto de las aclamaciones y los abucheos que empezaron a proferir las personas presentes en la sala del tribunal.

Inmediatamente después de que la voz del secretario se apagó, el cabriolé dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha. El corazón le dio un brinco al sentir el bandazo del carruaje y oír el cencerreo de los arneses. Se sintió como una fugitiva huyendo en medio de la noche. Pero no era de noche. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las tenues nubes de humo negro.

De improviso, el coche se detuvo con una sacudida, se ladeó hacia la izquierda y volvió a enderezarse.

Con el alma en un hilo, Esme esperó a ver quién abría la puerta.

—¡Carlisle! —exclamó aliviada.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Yo... —Esme no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, y mucho menos en qué quería comer. La expresión de los ojos de Carlisle le reveló qué le apetecía exactamente—... Ostras, por favor.

Carlisle le dijo algo al cochero antes de sentarse junto a Esme haciendo un gesto ceremonioso con su abrigo de lana negra y agitando el aire frío. Se inclinó hacia delante y cerró la portezuela con un ruido seco.

—¡Vaya experiencia! —dijo Esme con aire vacilante—. ¿Por qué la prisa y... el sigilo?

—No quería que te vieras atrapada en medio de la multitud —dijo él, acomodándose en el duro asiento de cuero—. Y también quería evitar encontrarme con los periodistas.

—¡Ah! —Nada de lo que había pasado en la vida de Esme la había preparado para los momentos de gloria y las caídas de Carlisle Cullen—. ¿Hay una turba en el Palacio de Justicia?

—Sí, una pequeña turba.

Los gritos de la muchedumbre acogieron el veredicto. Carlisle fue elogiado y criticado a la vez.

—¿Es normal que haya protestas después de este tipo de juicios?

—Sí.

El roce de la cadera y el hombro de Carlisle ya le era familiar. Un bache, elemento esencial de las calles londinenses, hizo que ella buscara a tientas en la oscuridad la manija de cuero.

—Ganaste —dijo finalmente, queriendo restaurar la intimidad de la que habían gozado hacía una hora, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz neutro, que no reflejaba satisfacción alguna.

—Me alegra —dijo Esme con decisión.

Carlisle se volvió y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la señora Bartle es —la palabra inocente se atascó en su garganta. Didima Bartle podría ser culpable—... porque ninguna mujer debería soportar lo que ella ha soportado.

El coche se detuvo junto al bordillo de una acera.

Esme se asomó por la ventana.

—¿Dónde estamos? Carlisle abrió la portezuela y le ofreció una mano enguantada.

—Dijiste que querías ostras.

Esme cogió su mano de modo vacilante.

—Pensé que comeríamos en el restaurante en el que estuvimos el domingo.

—Éste te gustará más.

Carlisle sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y le tiró un florín al cochero, quien parecía sentir la misma desconfianza que ella respecto al barrio. Con un chasquido de las riendas, el coche se marchó de allí a toda velocidad.

Las fachadas de madera de las tiendas eran viejas, y muchas estaban cubiertas de anuncios. Esme no veía restaurante alguno.

Reacomodando el paraguas bajo su brazo izquierdo, Carlisle le ofreció su codo.

Una tienda con aspecto de abandono tenía en su cuadrado escaparate un cartel que ponía: «Cócteles y mejillones». La tenue luz de una lámpara de gas brillaba a través de la mugre de muchos años. Una descolorida pintura roja oscurecía las pocas partes del globo de vidrio que no tenían vetas de suciedad.

—¿Éste es...? —preguntó Esme con aire vacilante.

—No te dejes engañar por la fachada. —Las facciones del rostro de Carlisle se relajaron bajo el ala de su sombrero de copa, haciendo desaparecer la tensión que las deformaba—. Tienen las mejores ostras de toda la ciudad.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí?

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que Carlisle tuviera que regresar al Palacio de Justicia?

—No —dijo él, estrechando la mano derecha de Esme con la parte interior de su codo—. Abre la puerta.

Esme cogió con vacilación el ennegrecido pomo. Enseguida se oyó el sonido de la campanilla oxidada que se encontraba en el techo.

Tanques de cristal llenos de agua cubrían una curiosa estantería de madera.

Los ojos de Esme se quedaron mirando con ojos como platos las criaturas con pinzas, de ojos saltones y colas enroscadas semejantes a abanicos, que luchaban unas contra otras. Era una batalla inútil: sus extrañas pinzas estaban atadas para que no pudieran abrirlas.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia un tanque lleno de agua en el que había unas conchas de color gris oscuro.

Esme lo siguió.

—¿Son ostras?

Los ojos de color avellana la miraron con un destello.

—Sí, vivas.

En el restaurante les habían servido las ostras ya abiertas. En aquella tienda, comprendió ella, no se las darían de la misma manera.

—¿Desean ustedes algo? —preguntó una voz trémula.

—¡Ya lo creo! —dijo Carlisle, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Esme—. Nos llevaremos dos docenas de ostras empaquetadas en hielo. ¿Tiene usted limones frescos?

—Sí.

Esme examinó los diversos tanques mientras el indiferente tendero empaquetaba las ostras.

—¿Qué son esos bichos?

—Langostas.

—Creo que picarían si uno intentara comérselas.

No hacía falta que Esme lo mirara para que supiera que estaba sonriendo.

—No, si han sido previamente cocidas.

Examinó de cerca las ostras.

—¿Tienen buen sabor?

—Sí, muy bueno.

Luego, señaló un tanque lleno de criaturas chatas y anchas que blandían una sola pinza.

—¿Y ésos qué son?

—Cangrejos.

Había muchas cosas que ella aún tenía que probar.

—¿Eso será todo?

Esme se volvió rápidamente hacia el propietario de ojos legañosos, metiendo la mano en su bolso. Carlisle la había invitado a las ostras; ella quería invitarlo en aquella ocasión.

—¿Cuánto le debo?

Al anciano no le importó recibir dinero de una mujer.

Metiendo dos limones grandes en su bolso, Esme calculó con la vista el peso del pequeño barril lleno de hielo antes de levantarlo y ponerlo contra su pecho.

—¿Nos vamos?

Carlisle abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo; enseguida la cerró y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar la oxidada campanilla.

—Tú primero.

La calle estaba vacía. Unos ojos invisibles los siguieron, traspasando la espalda de Esme con su mirada.

O bien se había vuelto perezosa a causa de sus largas vacaciones en Londres, pensó Esme después de doblar la esquina, o las ostras se estaban reproduciendo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste al cochero que se marchara? —preguntó ella, apretando el barril con más fuerza para intentar disminuir la tensión de sus doloridos músculos.

—Por motivos de anonimato. ¡Ah! —Un coche bastante viejo (de cuatro ruedas en lugar de dos), doblaba la esquina en aquel preciso momento—. Su carruaje, señora.

Esme se desplomó agradecida en una silla de cuero desgastado. Reconoció la dirección que Carlisle le dio al conductor.

Carlisle se sentó junto a ella y cerró la portezuela.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habrías seguido llevando ese barril?

Ella era una robusta campesina, no una dama de la alta sociedad londinense.

—El tiempo que fuese necesario.

—Yo habría podido llevarlo, Esme.

—Tú tienes tu cartera —respondió Esme razonablemente—. Y, además, ¿por qué deberías llevarlo tú? Fui yo quien dijo que quería comer ostras.

La rueda izquierda cayó en un bache.

Un fuerte brazo la sujetó por los hombros; un aliento caliente acarició su sien.

—¿Te gustaría hacer feliz a la servidumbre de una casa?

Un inusual entusiasmo juvenil se reflejó en la voz de Carlisle.

Esme lo miró a la cara. Sus labios, carnosos y tentadores, estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

—¿Cómo?

—Dándoles el día libre.

Escrutó sus ojos. Sus iris de color avellana parecían marrones en la penumbra del interior.

—¿Tenemos todo el día para nosotros?

—Y toda la noche. —Carlisle reacomodó su cartera y su paraguas, liberando a Esme del peso que sujetaba sus hombros—. Y la mañana del día siguiente, si aún me quieres.

Esme nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como a Carlisle Cullen.

Aquel inesperado regalo hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Debo informarle a mi servidumbre de dónde estaré.

—Mandaré a uno de mis criados.

—Necesito ropa para mañana.

—Haz una lista de todo lo que necesitas y el criado te lo llevará a nuestra casa.

Las ventajas de la riqueza.

—Dices que despediste al coche de antes por razones de anonimato... ¿por qué?

—Algún periodista pudo verme entrar en el Palacio de Justicia en ese coche, y no me extrañaría que lo siguieran para ver adonde va. —La luz de sus ojos se apagó—. No quiero que nadie sepa la dirección de nuestra casa.

Las mansiones de Queen's Gate estaban protegidas con verjas de hierro forjado y altas cercas de ladrillo. La casa que él había comprado para ellos no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

La excitación producida por el deseo se transformó en temor.

—¿Sería peligroso que alguien se enterara de que compraste una casa para nosotros?

—Peligroso, no. —La voz de Carlisle era serena; la expresión de su rostro hermética—. Sería molesto. Los periodistas son seres latosos.

Esme había borrado de su mente, a propósito, las voces airadas que oyera en la sala del tribunal.

—Debes de tener mucha hambre.

El ala del sombrero de copa ocultaba los ojos de Carlisle.

—¿Porqué?

—Pediste dos docenas de ostras.

Una luz iluminó su rostro.

—Son afrodisíacas, Esme.


	39. Capítulo 38

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla. _

_Si a alguien le gustan las ostras y quiere preparar una comida o una cena especial con su pareja, que vaya tomando apuntes para una velada diferente._

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Las conchas están limpias. —Esme se mordió los labios al tiempo que quitaba una mancha de barro, hasta entonces oculta—. ¿Ya has terminado de cortar los limones?

La afilada hoja de un cuchillo se clavó en la madera.

—Sí, ya he terminado.

La expectación erótica aderezaba la cordial domesticidad.

Poniéndose frente al fregadero, Esme envolvió su mano izquierda con una toalla y, ahuecando su mano derecha, cogió firmemente la concha inferior de la ostra.

—Ten cuidado. —Un seductor calor se acercó a Esme; el ácido olor del limón la envolvió—. No inclines la concha.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Esme, y citó—: «pues puede perder todo su jugo».

Carlisle le pasó un cuchillo de mango de madera.

Esme metió con cuidado la punta de su delgada hoja en el articulado borde de la ostra.

—Dale un empujoncito hasta que entre —dijo Carlisle en voz baja. Ahuecó su mano bajo la mano derecha de Esme—. Así. Tuércelo con cuidado hasta que sientas que la concha está cediendo.

La concha se abrió.

Esme examinó su carne pálida en forma de lengua.

—¿En realidad no está viva, verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Pero sin duda el hielo...

—La mantuvo viva —dijo Carlisle—. Córtale el cordón umbilical.

—¿Dónde está?

Un dedo largo manchado de limón se lo enseñó.

Esme cortó el frágil cordón.

—Rápido. Trágatela.

En el restaurante, el camarero había cortado los cordones. Con o sin hielo, las ostras ya estaban muertas en el momento de servirlas.

Ella sintió de repente la vida de aquella ostra latiendo entre sus dedos.

La puntiaguda concha se introdujo entre sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, un dulce jugo llenó su boca. Cerrando los ojos, Esme tragó. La ostra se deslizó por su garganta.

Sin previo aviso, unos labios calientes reemplazaron la concha, y una lengua aún más caliente penetró su boca. La ostra se alojó en el estómago de Esme, latiendo con pulsaciones imaginarias. La lengua de Carlisle se alojó en el cielo de su boca, latiendo con pulsaciones reales.

Ambos latidos descendieron rápidamente a su vagina.

Jadeando, ella alejó la cabeza de la fulminante sensación de su beso para tomar un poco de aire.

Carlisle cogió su cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que la dirigiera hacia él para apreciar el deseo en carne viva que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Quise hacer esto el domingo por la noche.

Esme tragó saliva. El sabor salado de Carlisle se mezcló con el dulzor de la ostra.

—No creo que entonces lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como ahora.

Los dedos calientes de Carlisle masajearon suavemente su cuello.

—¿Por qué?

Esme apartó las conchas vacías y cogió una ostra fresca del fregadero de metal.

Carlisle quitó sus manos del cuello de Esme y le pasó el cuchillo. Sus dedos, a diferencia de los de ella, estaban firmes.

—Dale un empujoncito.

Esme le dio un empujoncito a la hoja de metal. Y recordó cuan lentamente le había metido él los dedos en la vagina cuando estaban en su bufete. Milagrosamente, las dos conchas se abrieron, y el jugo permaneció intacto.

—Agáchate —dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Carlisle dobló las rodillas para que su cabeza quedara a la misma altura que la de Esme—. Cierra los ojos.

Sus pestañas de color oscuro abanicaron sus mejillas cubiertas de sombras. El pequeño descanso que había disfrutado en su bufete no había borrado las ojeras de cansancio bajo sus ojos.

Esme llevó la concha a sus labios para meter en su boca la ostra viva.

Apartando la concha vacía rápidamente, lo cogió del cuello, más grueso que el suyo, y sintió la aspereza de su barba bajo sus dedos.

—Trágatela.

Sintió los músculos de su garganta expandirse. Al mismo tiempo, llenó la boca de Carlisle con su lengua.

El jugo era dulce. La boca de él estaba salada y caliente.

La ostra se deslizó por el cuello de Carlisle y entre los dedos de Esme.

Un áspero sonido de deseo escapó de la garganta de él. Los pechos de Esme se hincharon como una reacción al ardiente anhelo de su amante.

Ella liberó lentamente su boca y su garganta.

Los labios de Carlisle quedaron brillantes de humedad, y de ella.

Los efectos que su beso había tenido en él despertaron en Esme un sentimiento indescriptible, más erótico que una caricia. Comprendió entonces que aquello era lo que sentía Carlisle cuando veía el deseo que creaba en ella.

Enderezándose, él la miró con sus ojos oscuros e inescrutables.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos estuviera listo aquel domingo por la noche.

Él tenía que prepararse para el caso Dídima Bartle el domingo por la noche. Pero Dídima Bartle ya estaba libre.

Ella abrió otra ostra en silencio.

—Cierra los ojos y métetela en la boca —dijo Carlisle con voz forzada—. No la tragues hasta que yo te diga.

Con los ojos cerrados, Esme mantuvo la dulce ostra en su boca, preparándose para su beso. Pero descubrió que no estaba preparada en absoluto. Sintió una cálida presión en su cuello.

—Trágatela.

Los músculos de su garganta se hincharon contra la barrera de sus dedos, y la ostra se deslizó por su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, la lengua de Carlisle penetró su boca, y la ostra se deslizó por la garganta de Esme atravesando el anillo de sus dedos para alojarse en lo más profundo de su estómago.

—Abre los ojos, Esme.

Al abrir los ojos, Esme cogió con fuerza los dedos de Carlisle, que parecían estar masajeando todos sus órganos sexuales: la matriz, la vagina, el clítoris, los pechos.

La oscuridad que vio en su mirada hizo que se le retorciera el corazón.

—Eres muy guapa —susurró él, como si mirarla le produjera dolor.

—Me siento guapa cuando estoy contigo —le respondió ella en voz baja.

Apasionada. Llena de vitalidad.

Todo lo que nunca había pensado que era.

Inclinándose, con los ojos abiertos, mirándola mirarlo, él la besó.

Carlisle no se ocultaba de ella; Esme no se ocultaba de él. Ella le mostraba la ternura que él producía. Él le mostraba el deseo que ella despertaba.

Él cerró lentamente sus pestañas y lamió con suavidad el interior de su boca, hasta que ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y también empezó a saborearlo. La invadió un sentimiento de gratitud por el placer que él tan generosamente le daba.

—Yo también quería hacer algo el domingo pasado —susurró ella en su boca.

La punta de la lengua de Carlisle jugueteó con la punta de la lengua de Esme, como si estuviese saboreando sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta vibró en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Siéntate.

Carlisle sintió una fuerte curiosidad. Sin vacilar ni un instante, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

Esme se preguntó quién se habría tomado alguna vez el tiempo de tentarlo y provocarlo. Y supo que nadie se había tomado jamás el tiempo de hacer con él las pequeñas cosas que ellos habían hecho juntos aquel día: reconfortarse mutuamente, abrazarse, darse de comer uno al otro.

—Saca la silla de tal forma que quede de espalda a la mesa —le ordenó ella con voz ronca.

Carlisle hizo lo que le pedía.

—Abre las piernas.

Carlisle las abrió, con una encantadora expresión de inocencia en el rostro.

Cogiendo el platillo de rodajas de limón de la encimera, Esme se arrodilló entre sus pies. Al hacer esto, sus huesos crujieron, y ella de inmediato lo miró a la cara. O bien él no había oído el delatador sonido del envejecimiento, o esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Afortunadamente, las enaguas y la falda protegían sus rodillas del duro suelo de madera.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella dijo resueltamente:

—Pásame la salsa Worcestershire, por favor.

El destello de pasión que vio en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento.

Con las manos temblorosas, él sostuvo la cara de Esme entre sus manos ahuecadas.

—No soy una ostra, Esme.

Esme llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Sé lo que eres, Carlisle.

Él acarició suavemente las comisuras de sus labios con sus pulgares.

—Si haces eso, voy a eyacular dentro de tu boca.

Un botón de marfil se deslizó por un estrecho ojal.

—Quiero darte placer con mi boca —dijo Esme.

Otro orificio, anillos que unen más que el oro.

Él la ayudó con los botones. Se quitó él mismo la ropa interior. Le pasó la salsa Worcestershire.

Esme puso el tazón en el suelo y se sentó de tal forma que los talones se le clavaron en el miriñaque. Luego, cogió suavemente su pene entre sus manos. Tenía una hendidura, igual que una ciruela. Era púrpura, igual que una ciruela. El rocío lo hacía brillar, igual que una ciruela madura y fresca.

—Nunca pensé que tu sexo fuera feo.

Una lágrima de cristal brotó de su diminuto ojo.

Carlisle puso sus manos sobre sus muslos.

—Pero pensaste que el tuyo lo era.

Esme se inclinó para saborear el deseo que ella había creado.

—Antes del lunes por la noche, nunca había visto mi sexo —dijo ella con toda sinceridad, bañando resueltamente con su aliento la carne hinchada de Carlisle.

La cabeza en forma de ciruela era tan sensible como la de su clítoris. Glande, era la palabra que ella usaba.

—Y ahora que lo has visto, ¿qué piensas?

Ella cogió una cuchara de plata. Luego, dejó caer gota a gota la salsa Worcestershire en la cabeza en forma de ciruela que había entrado tan profundamente dentro de ella, que siempre llevaría en su cuerpo la impresión que le había dejado Carlisle.

—Pienso que nuestro sexo es hermoso.

Un color rojo oscuro empezó a cubrir el púrpura. Esme exprimió una rodaja de limón hasta que su pálido zumo brilló como lágrimas sobre la oscura salsa Worcestershire.

Carlisle inhaló profundamente: sentía mucho más que placer.

Esme enseguida alzó la vista.

—¿Te está quemando?

—Sí —dijo él con la cara tensa.

—¿Quieres que pare?

La oscuridad del deseo llenaba los ojos de Carlisle. Él llevó sus elegantes y temblorosos dedos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y la hizo descender sobre su pene.

* * *

_Habeis tomado buena de nota de una cena erótica a más no poder, es una pena que no me gusten las ostras, pero ya pensaré un sustituto._


	40. Capítulo 39

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

No —dijo Carlisle sin mucha convicción.

—Sí —dijo Esme resuelta.

—Esme —Carlisle la miró, y tuvo la curiosa sensación de estar derritiéndose—, ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?

Había visto más atractivos turísticos de Londres en un día de lo que había visto de niño durante toda una temporada: la Torre de Londres, Madame Tussaud, la National Gallery y nuevamente el Crystal Palace.

Esme le devolvió la mirada con aire de gravedad.

—Deben de ser las ostras.

Carlisle echó la cabeza hacia atrás: sus carcajadas resonaron sobre los estridentes chillidos de los niños y los gritos admonitorios de las madres y de las niñeras.

—Me gusta oírte reír —dijo Esme. Sus hombros se rozaban de manera familiar, y la mano de ella sujetaba la parte interior del codo de Carlisle.

La repentina opresión que Carlisle sintió en el pecho le comprimió los testículos.

—A mí me gusta oírte gritar mi nombre.

—Eso definitivamente es a causa de las ostras.

—Me rindo. —Los ojos de Carlisle se arrugaron en señal de apreciación—. Daremos un paseo en globo.

La ingrávida elevación le dio un poco de vértigo. Cogió a Esme de la cintura y vio a las personas achicarse hasta quedar del tamaño de los insectos.

—¡Mira, Carlisle! —Esme se inclinó sobre la barquilla del globo y señaló el lago, donde estaban los dinosaurios. A aquella altura, parecía más que nunca que hubieran sido construidos siguiendo el plano dibujado por un niño.

Él fijó toda su atención en Esme, para no pensar en el viento que sacudía la cesta ni en el fuego que impulsaba el globo.

Las mejillas de Esme estaban rojas; su voz reflejaba la emoción que sentía. El placer que le producía elevarse en el aire era tan desinhibido como el que compartía con él.

Él no sabía que el placer pudiese ser doloroso, ni que el dolor pudiese ser placentero. Cada momento que pasaba con Esme le hacía conocer una nueva sensación.

—Mira, Esme. —La tomó por los hombros para alejarla del peligroso borde de la barquilla, hasta que su miriñaque rozó la ingle de Carlisle y las plumas de su sombrero le hicieron cosquillas en el pómulo—. Mira la fuente.

El viento azotaba el chorro de agua de setenta y seis metros, hasta convertirlo en una espumosa columna.

Una sensación de paz lo invadió mientras el viento los empujaba hacia el cielo. No había jueces a quienes aplacar, ni miembros del jurado a quienes impresionar. Sólo el calor del cuerpo de Esme y la levedad de la alegría.

El descenso del globo hizo que se le hinchara el corazón y le quitó años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Qué sigue, señora?

Esme lo miró a la cara. El placer le brillaba en los ojos.

—Te ha gustado.

—Estás conmigo —dijo él, levantando un dedo para probar la temperatura de su mejilla. Su piel quemaba cuando estaba sexualmente excitada—. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Esme de repente con un tono de voz irregular. Ella era tan vulnerable a sus caricias como él a las suyas.

Los sentidos de Carlisle se despertaron.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo moverme, mirarte ni tocarte sin recordar.

—¿Recordar qué?

—Cuánto me pincha el pelo de tu pecho. —Carlisle sintió la punzada de sus pezones—. Cuan caliente es tu lengua. —Carlisle sintió el húmedo calor de su boca—. Cuan profundamente me penetras.

Carlisle se imaginó el estrecho anillo de su vagina.

Un niño que jugaba con un aro pasó corriendo frente a ellos.

—Me parece muy bien. —El calor de su mejilla quemaba sus dedos—. No quiero que lo olvides. —Se llevó la mano enguantada de Esme a la parte interior de su codo—. ¿Quieres que visitemos el palacio?

El cristal despedía una luz cegadora. Las fuentes que agitaban el aire eran ensordecedoras. La humedad que llevaba el viento era cortante.

Esme se embebió con el jardín; Carlisle se embebió con Esme.

Una pesada puerta de cristal se cerró después de que ellos entraron. Enseguida, el estruendo del agua saliendo en chorros se transformó en el sonido musical del agua cayendo. El abovedado cristal del techo se intercalaba con una arqueada estructura de metal.

—¡Huele de maravilla! —dijo ella en voz muy baja, contemplando una fuente de piedra adornada con leones de cuyos hocicos brotaba el agua.

—Perfuman el agua —dijo él. Su voz era una apagada vibración.

—¿Crees que venderán un perfume con esa fragancia?

Todo estaba en venta, siempre que se estuviera dispuesto a pagar el precio requerido.

—Creo que sí.

El palacio no estaba tan lleno de gente el jueves como lo había estado el domingo. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de madera, y sus cuerpos se movían en armonía.

—Carlisle —en el patio romano, Esme le tiró de la manga para conducirlo hacia una gigantesca estatua—, no tiene la hoja.

Los labios de Carlisle esbozaron una sonrisa al recordar el escándalo público que inicialmente causó el hecho de que las estatuas no estuvieran cubiertas con hojas. A la mayoría se las añadieron después, pero unas pocas se libraron de este cambio.

—Punch publicó una carta proponiendo que se enviara ropa interior de segunda mano al palacio.

El patio de madera resonó con la risa de ella.

Carlisle pasó su mano por la espalda de Esme antes de posarla en su parte baja. Ella se derritió ante aquella caricia, y su risa se apagó.

La desinhibida sensualidad de Esme hacía que sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

—A mí también me gusta el sonido de tu risa, Esme.

Le enternecía casi tan profundamente como los tenues sonidos que ella hacía antes de correrse.

Carlisle quería tener muebles que le imprimieran el sello personal de Esme a su hogar. La llevó a las gigantescas salas de exposición y venta de mobiliario para la casa que se encontraban en el ala oriental.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —le preguntó con aire indiferente, caminando con ella a través de hileras de divanes, sillas y lámparas.

Esme no se dejó engañar por sus maquinaciones.

—Me gusta tu... nuestra casa... tal y como está, Carlisle.

Pero ella aún no la consideraba su hogar.

Llamó la atención de Carlisle el agua que caía en forma de rocío. Se acercó con curiosidad al aparato recubierto de vidrio.

—Señor —un joven vendedor de cara brillante, pelo lacio de color castaño e inquietos ojos marrones cayó sobre Carlisle—, ésta es nuestra bañera más completa. Es muy sencilla y eficaz. Es perfectamente segura: los suministros de agua caliente y fría están tan bien graduados que es imposible que una persona se queme. Las cuatro columnas verticales que producen la aspersión principal, o lo que nosotros llamamos los aspersores de aguja —un dedo muy delgado señaló los cuatro tubos en cada una de las esquinas de la ducha recubierta de cristal—, han sido perforados en ángulo para permitir que el chorro de agua cubra por completo el cuerpo de la persona. Los dos aspersores de cadera son completamente ajustables, y se pueden inclinar para adaptarse a las diferentes alturas de las personas que usen la bañera. —Carlisle sintió una suave presión en su costado. Distraídamente, levantó la mano y encontró el refugio de la espalda de Esme—. Como puede usted ver, la alcachofa de la ducha es bastante grande. Y por supuesto, los cuatro distintos aspersores pueden ser usados por separado o haciendo la combinación que usted prefiera.

Carlisle examinó durante varios segundos la bañera combinada. Los aspersores de aguja se extendían del suelo al techo.

Él nunca había visto nada semejante.

—Usted dijo que había cuatro distintos aspersores, señor —dijo Esme. La caída monótona del agua hacía que su voz fuera apenas audible—. Yo sólo veo tres.

La cara pálida y brillante del joven se puso roja.

—Hay... eh... un surtidor de roseta, señora.

El joven señaló el sumidero que se encontraba en el suelo de la ducha.

—¿El sumidero es un aspersor? —preguntó Esme perpleja.

—No, señora. —El joven evitó mirar a Esme y a Carlisle—. El surtidor de roseta debe ser desenroscado.

—Desenrósquelo —le ordenó Carlisle intrigado.

—Yo... tendría que cerrar el agua, señor.

—Entonces ciérrela.

Con manos temblorosas, el vendedor cerró el grifo del agua. Al sentarse en cuclillas, su cuerpo impidió ver el suelo de la ducha durante varios segundos antes de que volviera a levantarse.

Carlisle lo miraba fijamente.

—Háganos una demostración.

El agua empezó a salir de los cuatro aspersores.

—La compramos —dijo él sin pensarlo, sintiendo una súbita y dolorosa erección.

—¡Ah, no me diga, señor! —Olvidando la vergüenza, el vendedor miró a Carlisle a los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¡Es una excelente elección! Estoy seguro de que usted y su señora quedarán muy satisfechos con la compra. Puede usted elegir entre mármol y pizarra. ¿Qué prefiere?

Carlisle estaba seguro de que quedarían muy satisfechos.

Preguntó pausadamente:

—¿Qué prefieres, Esme?

Él presenció en sus ojos una silenciosa batalla: el deseo combatía con la independencia; la excitación con la frugalidad.

Esme respiró hondo. Sus turgentes senos se levantaron, y luego volvieron a caer.

—¿Puedo ver una muestra del mármol, por favor?

La satisfacción hinchió el pecho de Carlisle: ella había dado el primer paso para hacer de la casa que él había comprado su hogar.

Esme escogió un mármol de vetas doradas para que hiciera juego con el suelo del baño principal, mientras Carlisle pagaba la compra. Se acordó hacer la instalación la semana siguiente.

El calor de la espalda de ella acogió sus dedos.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

Esme permaneció en silencio hasta que se acomodaron en el tren. Aquella vez no viajaron en tercera clase, sino en primera.

—El vendedor creyó que yo era tu esposa.

Y salvo por el hecho de que no llevaba su nombre, en todos los demás aspectos lo era.

—Sí.

—No creo que esos aspersores de cadera sean para la cadera, Carlisle.

—Yo no creo que el surtidor de roseta sea para la ducha vaginal de una mujer, Esme —dijo Carlisle, hablando medio en burla, medio en seno.

Aunque sin duda podía ser usado con aquel fin.

—Tiene la forma de un pene —susurró Esme, meciéndose con el tren.

—Es verdad —le respondió él, meciéndose contra ella.

—Yo pagaré la mitad, desde luego.

Carlisle se tragó el orgullo.

—Desde luego.

En los ojos de Esme se reflejó una gran emoción.

—Yo supervisaré la instalación.

Ella no quería su dinero; él no quería su servidumbre.

—Para eso contraté a un mayordomo, Esme.

—¿El mayordomo probará el surtidor de roseta, Carlisle?

Al pensar en Esme sentándose en el surtidor de roseta y en el agua llenando su vagina, Carlisle sintió una fuerte opresión en los pulmones.

—¿Tú sí lo harás?

—No sé si me gustará eso de la ducha vaginal.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lavará tus fluidos de mi cuerpo.

Carlisle no pudo contenerse. Tiró de Esme y aspiró su olor a vainilla y el leve almizcle del placer que habían compartido.

—Entonces tendré que volver a llenarte.

Una sensibilidad sexual brilló en los ojos de Esme.

—Anoche...

Carlisle recordó la fuerte quemadura del limón, seguida de la húmeda quemadura de la boca de Esme.

—¿Qué?

—Tú tienes mejor sabor que una ostra.

Ella se tragó su esperma, y pareció como si se hubiera tragado algo delicioso.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te tragaste mi semen? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

—Me sentí viva, muy viva —dijo Esme.

El tren se detuvo con un chirrido de los frenos. El vapor le bloqueó el paso a la luz.

Carlisle soltó a Esme de mala gana y le enderezó el sombrero. Luego se acomodó con aire de gravedad el sombrero de copa.

El estruendo que había en la estación era ensordecedor.

—Carlisle.

El inclinó la cabeza hacia Esme.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres mucho más grande que los antiguos romanos.

Carlisle se rió. Fue una risa liberadora, relajante.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un helado antes de ir a casa?

Los ojos de Esme brillaron de placer.

—Por favor.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente que se daba prisa para ir a cenar. Los vendedores ambulantes hacían todo lo posible por interponerse, ofreciendo sus tartas y bocadillos.

Carlisle rodeó con un brazo protector la cintura de Esme y tiró de ella para entrar en una atestada repostería. Una mesa pintada de blanco se encontraba desocupada en el fondo. Él le indicó su asiento a Esme y luego se sentó. Apartó un periódico con impaciencia, y en aquel preciso instante percibió la palidez del rostro de Esme.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Ella miraba fijamente el periódico.

Un súbito temor se adueñó de él, y le echó un vistazo.

El titular decía:

«Se hizo justicia: Dídima Bartle ha muerto».


	41. Capítulo 40

_Antes de comenzar con la historia os pido que leais este review anónimo que han dejado en la historia y que me deis vuestra opinión, si de verdad creeis que porque yo adapte esta historia voy a colaborar con el cierre de ésta página, decídmelo. Si la decisión es que no contínue, a las personas que les interese, aunque crean que no deba colgarla en esta página que me dejen su dirección de correo y les haré llegar la historia. Ya la tengo terminada desde hace varios días pero no pude subirla porque me fui unos días de vacaciones y dónde fui no tenía conexión a internet. La decisión es vuestra, os dejo el review tal cual me lo enviaron._

* * *

_ Guest 7/6/12 . chapter 1 _

Hola Soniard! Supongo que no estarás al tanto de las normas. Verás, fanfiction . net no permite que subas contenido que no sea tuyo. Lo que subes debe ser completamente de tu autoría, por eso ni siquiera está permitido incluir dentro de un fic la letra de una canción que no te pertenezca. En otras palabras, las adaptaciones en tanto copias de novelas románticas no están permitidas.

Esto no es un capricho de la página, sino que tiene que ver con normas de copyright. Las editoriales prohíben que se reproduzcan sus obras sin un permiso previo. Cuando encuentran estas irregularidades proceden a demandar a quien lo haga. Si la editorial que publicó las obras que tu estás reproduciendo aquí se topa con esto, puede demandar a fanfiction . net por publicar sus obras sin permiso y romper sus derechos de autor, y puede incluso hacer que cierren fanfiction.

Creyendo de buena fe que no eres una persona egoísta a la que no le importa que fanfiction cierre y se pierdan los cientos de miles de historias que las autoras han escrito con tantas ganas, te pido de parte de toda la comunidad que elimines estas adaptaciones. Tú dirás: "pero mucha gente lo hace". Y mi respuesta es: "Precisamente, cuanto más gente lo hace, más chances hay de que esto llegue a oídos de las editoriales y termine en el cierre de la página completa".

Súmate a la campaña y cuidemos todos juntos este espacio del que tanto disfrutamos :)

* * *

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

Los dedos de Carlisle, los mismos que hacía apenas unas horas la habían abierto con la intención de prepararla para una penetración más profunda, volvieron a cámara lenta el periódico con fotografías en blanco y negro.

La mujer que se había sentado en el banquillo de los acusados el miércoles por la mañana, con sus manos entrelazadas con toda tranquilidad, miraba fijamente a Esme desde el periódico. El rostro de Carlisle, enmarcado por una peluca gris, con sus rasgos indeleblemente grabados en la memoria de Esme, se encontraba junto a la fotografía de Dídima Bartle.

Carlisle se inclinó sobre el periódico con un rostro inexpresivo.

—Buenas tardes, señora, señor. La especialidad del día... ¡Señor! —La voz afeminada de un joven que Esme pensó que sería el camarero, retumbó sobre el ensordecedor estrépito de las conversaciones en torno de ellos—. ¡Fue usted el hombre que liberó a esa asesina!

La voz del joven se propagó como el tañido de una campana.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Esme vio que un hombre de pelo oscuro sacaba un lápiz y un bloc de papel de una chaqueta de lana a cuadros escoceses. Enseguida se levantó de la mesa en la que se encontraba.

De repente, los fríos ojos de color avellana de Carlisle se clavaron en Esme.

—No digas nada, sólo camina sin detenerte.

Unas palabras acudieron involuntariamente a su garganta. Estaba sentada, ¿cómo podía caminar sin detenerse?

Pero ya no estaba sentada. Los dedos de Carlisle le asieron el brazo como tenazas y la condujeron hacia la puerta principal de la tienda, mientras el hombre con el bloc de papel se abría camino entre las atestadas mesas para cerrarles el paso.

—¿Qué estaba usted haciendo el miércoles por la noche, señor Cullen? ¿Sabía usted que Dídima Bartle pensaba suicidarse?

Los implacables dedos de Carlisle dirigieron a Esme alrededor de una mesa ocupada. Unos sombreros de mujer adornados con trémulas plumas se volvieron.

Esme se sintió avergonzada del espectáculo que estaban montando por culpa del periodista.

—¿Qué siente al saber que una cliente suya se ha ahorcado el mismo día en que ha sido absuelta? —gritó el periodista obstinadamente.

La puerta se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Cree usted que prevaleció la justicia? —El periodista les pisaba los talones—. ¿Con quién se encontraba usted cuando ella se estaba poniendo una soga alrededor del cuello?

El aire frío le pegó una bofetada a Esme.

—¿Se siente usted responsable de su muerte?

Carlisle levantó su paraguas para detener un coche. No esperó a que éste se acercara a la acera y parase. Hizo que Esme bajara a la calle, y luego tiró de su brazo hasta que ella encontró el único escalón del carruaje, que estaba a aproximadamente a cuarenta y cinco centímetros del suelo. Se le fue el pie, pero una mano firme la sostuvo.

—¿Dejó una nota confesando su culpabilidad? —El periodista los había seguido a la calle—. ¿Qué dijo...?

—No se detenga hasta que yo le diga que lo haga —le ordenó Carlisle al cochero.

—¿Qué dijo cuando fue absuelta?

Con las piernas temblorosas, Esme se desplomó en un asiento de cuero agrietado.

—¿Qué...?

La portezuela del coche se cerró de un portazo, silenciando la voz del periodista. Enseguida, el coche dio una sacudida y arrancó.

Esme se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón le latía con fuerza a través del relleno de su abrigo de gamuza. Carlisle se sentó rígidamente junto a ella, con el paraguas en alto como si estuviera a punto de abrirlo.

El carruaje dobló una esquina, inclinando la rueda izquierda. Esme se agarró al tirador de cuero.

—Pare —gritó Carlisle al cochero a través de la trampilla del techo.

«Por motivos de anonimato».

El carruaje dio un viraje brusco y se detuvo con una sacudida. Sin decir nada, Carlisle abrió la puerta y salió del carruaje. Pasó un momento antes de que le tendiera la mano cubierta con un guante negro. Esme la cogió, pues necesitaba la fuerza de sus dedos: las piernas aún le temblaban.

De manera extraña e inquietante, la calle estaba vacía, como si estuviese de luto. La creciente oscuridad amortiguaba sus pasos.

Carlisle se detuvo de repente.

Aturdida, Esme vio a un niño que se encontraba sentado en un umbral engullendo un bocadillo. Un cartel que anunciaba el periódico _Pall Mall Gazette_ estaba apoyado contra el muro de ladrillos junto a él.

Aún sin decir palabra, Carlisle tiró un penique en el regazo del niño. Luego se agachó y cogió un periódico del pequeño montón que se encontraba a los pies del chico. Se lo metió debajo del brazo e hizo señas a un coche para que parara.

—Esto te ha pasado antes —dijo Esme, siguiéndolo hasta el bordillo de la acera.

Él la miró brevemente.

—Sí. —Se hizo a un lado para que ella subiera al escalón de hierro.

Esme se había sentido más segura en el globo que en aquel coche. No entendía la ley, pero entendía aún menos la insensible intromisión del periodista. Durante un vertiginoso segundo llegó a pensar que se subiría al coche con ellos.

Carlisle encendió la lamparita que se encontraba en el rincón y leyó el periódico. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable.

Se oyó el chirrido de las ruedas al ponerse en marcha el carruaje, y Esme se preguntó de manera incongruente cuántas vueltas daba una rueda en un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos...

«¿Con quién se encontraba usted cuando ella se estaba poniendo una soga alrededor del cuello?».

La puerta de la casa se abrió justo en el momento en que Carlisle alargó el brazo, como si el mayordomo hubiese estado esperando que llegaran.

Esme le dio su abrigo, su bolso y su sombrero a regañadientes: tenía mucho frío.

—Gracias.

—Con gusto, señora —dijo el mayordomo con el mismo tono de voz del señor Denton: cortés e inquebrantable.

Ella se preguntó fugazmente si habría una escuela para mayordomos.

Las voces de Carlisle y Eleazar Tristan estaban desprovistas de toda emoción. ¿Acaso habían aprendido su característico estoicismo al estudiar derecho, o habían estudiado derecho a causa de su estoicismo?

—Peasebody —dijo Carlisle, dándole su paraguas al mayordomo.

—Dígame, señor.

—No hace falta que le diga que si algún criado llega a mencionar mi nombre en relación con esta casa, será despedido de inmediato.

La expresión del rostro del mayordomo no dejó de ser cortés en ningún momento.

—Sí, señor.

Esme recordó de repente que Carlisle había dejado el periódico en el coche. ¿Acaso la persona que lo leyera luego pensaría que había prevalecido la «justicia»?

—Es más, si eso llega a pasar —con el rostro impasible, Carlisle le dio su abrigo—, esa persona no volverá a encontrar trabajo el resto de su vida.

El mayordomo dobló el abrigo de lana negra sobre su brazo.

—Entiendo, señor.

Carlisle le extendió el sombrero de copa con los guantes dentro.

—Usted y todos los demás criados pueden tomarse el día libre.

—Gracias, señor.

Esme sintió una presión familiar en la espalda. Se volvió al mismo tiempo que Carlisle.

—Señor.

Carlisle se detuvo; Esme también: necesitaba algo más que el calor de su mano para protegerse del frío glacial de la muerte.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué quiere que haga Cook con las langostas?

Un triste regocijo invadió a Esme al comprender que Carlisle había pedido que prepararan langostas para la cena con la intención de darle una sorpresa.

—Dile que anote en un papel cómo prepararlas —le dijo Carlisle.

Esme cogió el pasamanos de la escalera y subió el primer escalón.

—¿Están vivas?

Carlisle subió el segundo escalón.

—No lo estarán cuando las hayamos cocido.

En la chimenea de mármol no estaba encendido el fuego. Tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Carlisle se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en la _chaise longue_ de terciopelo azul.

La miraba en silencio con sus ojos oscuros.

Esme se quitó el miriñaque y luego se sentó junto a él en el borde de la _chaise_.

Carlisle enseguida la levantó para que se sentara entre sus piernas, con sus tobillos entre los suyos y sus zapatos bajo los calcetines de seda negra.

Esme se sintió cubierta de calor: los muslos de Carlisle, sus brazos, su aliento.

—Lo siento —susurró él contra la coronilla de su cabeza.

Esme calentó el dorso de las manos de él con sus palmas y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no quería que pasaras por esto.

No obstante, él había pasado por «esto» más de una vez.

—Los periodistas son unos pesados, Carlisle —dijo ella, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Un criado la encontró el miércoles por la noche. —Los dedos que se encontraban debajo de los suyos se movieron. Carlisle le estaba desabrochando el botón superior del canesú—. Se había ahorcado.

Esme se puso de costado y rodeó las costillas de Carlisle con su brazo, enterrando en su pecho la imagen que sus palabras habían creado. Sentía su pene duro contra su cadera. Su corazón latía contra la mejilla de ella.

—Lo siento.

Sólo ella sabía cuan profundamente lo afectaba lo que le había ocurrido a Dídima Bartle.

Él encontró un segundo botón, y lo liberó suavemente de la seda.

—Una mujer muy sabia me dijo algo una vez —susurró Carlisle. Sus labios acariciaban el pelo de ella, mientras sus dedos tomaban un rumbo diferente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Esme en voz baja.

Un ruido seco ahogó momentáneamente los latidos del corazón de Carlisle. Un aire frío hizo que a Esme se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—Me dijo —un segundo ruido seco acompañó su exhalación— que es mejor sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones propias que sufrir por las acciones de los demás.

¿Es mejor ahorcarse por cuenta propia que ser ahorcado por la Corona? Quiso preguntarle Esme. ¿O es mejor morir por decisión propia que sufrir la muerte lenta de la sífilis?

Pero éstas eran preguntas que ella nunca podría hacer.

Unos dedos largos y delicados rodearon sus pechos.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, Esme.

Era muy probable que él hubiese estado dentro de ella cuando Dídima Bartle se quitó la vida.

Esme intentó apartar de su mente esos pensamientos culpables, y se incorporó. La distancia hizo que él sacara su mano del corsé. Ella misma se desabrochó los demás botones de su canesú y lo dejó caer sobre la _chaise longue_.

Carlisle la necesitaba, pero Esme también lo necesitaba. Precisaba que él le diera sentido al dolor que las personas se causaban unas a otras.

Los maridos. Las esposas.

Las madres.

De improviso, unos dedos largos y masculinos liberaron el tercer pasador de muelle de su corsé. Esme tomó aire cuando Carlisle tiró con fuerza, liberando el corsé. Antes de que ella se quedara sin respiración, el cuarto pasador se abrió con un chasquido y un aire frío rodeó sus pechos.

Su corsé de satén cayó junto al canesú de seda.

Atrapada en la inminencia de su deseo, Esme se levantó temblorosa para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Pero en aquel preciso instante unas manos cálidas se metieron debajo de su falda y de sus enaguas.

Cogiéndola de las caderas, Carlisle tiró de ella para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, de cara a él.

En un primer instante ella vio la cabeza de su pene irguiéndose, dura y redonda, como una ciruela madura haciendo fuerza contra la luctuosa lana negra. Al instante siguiente, su falda y sus enaguas se extendieron sobre los pantalones y el chaleco de Carlisle, formando pliegues de seda verde y blanca, y un duro calor penetró en la abertura de sus pololos.

—El lubricante...

—Yo tengo suficiente para esto —dijo él en voz baja.

Presionando sus nalgas con su mano izquierda, restregó el glande de su pene contra el portal de su vagina hasta que sus carnes se abrieron para él, y Carlisle formó parte de su cuerpo.

Esme no sabía cómo haría para dejarlo cuando sus vacaciones terminaran. ¿Quién lo consolaría en el futuro?

—Siempre me causa impresión cuando entras en mí —dijo ella con un tono de voz desigual. Sus carnes se abrieron para estrecharlo, sintiendo un pequeño pellizco debido a la falta del lubricante artificial.

Enseguida, él alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No. —Las paredes de su vagina lo mordisqueaban por su propia cuenta, afirmando lo contrario—. Lo que sucede es que tu cabeza es mucho más grande que el resto.

—Esto es todo lo que necesito —dijo él, permaneciendo inmóvil dentro de ella. Sólo la cabeza en forma de ciruela la penetraba—. El anillo de tu cuerpo.

La lana de sus pantalones rozaba la parte interior de los muslos de Esme.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Carlisle. Éste se aferró a sus yemas: castaño dorado, fugaces hebras de plata.

—Y tu ternura.

Esme lo miró a la cara, comprendiendo de repente.

Sus oscuras pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos de color oscuro.

—Necesito tu ternura, Esme.

Ella levantó su pecho izquierdo para ofrecérselo y Carlisle frotó sus labios contra la protuberancia de color marrón oscuro de su pezón. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde la punta de su pecho hasta la abertura de su vagina.

—Necesito saborear el latido de tu corazón —susurró Carlisle contra su cuerpo, que de repente le empezó a doler.

Ella vio cómo Carlisle abría la boca y experimentó una aguda sensación, como un cuchillo clavándose en su pecho: el roce penetrante de sus dientes.

Su pezón se alargó.

Un aliento ardiente azotó sus carnes hinchadas.

—Necesito oír tu respiración acelerarse.

La punta de la lengua de Carlisle acarició la punta de su pezón.

Esme se quedó sin respiración.

—Necesito sentir que estarías dispuesta a morir por mí.

Esme sintió que moriría por él en aquel preciso instante.

Un calor abrasador rodeó sus pezones: la sinuosidad de su lengua. Su aliento era caliente y húmedo.

—Y luego necesito que sientas que morirías sin mí.

* * *

RECORDAD LA NOTA DEL PRINCIPIO Y DADME VUESTRA OPINIÓN.


	42. Capítulo 41

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

_Como podeis comprobar he decidido seguir, no he decidido aún si después de un tiempo la voy a borrar o no, de todos modos cualquiera que la quiera, adaptada u original que no dude en pedirmela, debo de tener unos 200 libros en formato digital y no os cuento los que tengo en papel. De todos modos cualquier duda o problema que se os plantee en relación a la historia no dudeis en comentarlo, las que sois anónimos para poder deciros algo teneis que dejarme vuestro correo electrónico dejando espacios entre las palabras. Gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

Cuándo se enteró usted del suicidio de la señora Bartle, señor Tristan?

La voz del secretario salía de la entrada en forma de arco. La acompañaba el agradable olor del café recién preparado.

—Ayer por la mañana, al leer el periódico.

Carlisle se encontraba enterrado en Esme. Probablemente en el momento mismo en que Dídima Bartle se ahorcaba. Sin duda, cuando Eleazar Tristan leyó el periódico.

Colgó el sombrero junto a su abrigo en el perchero.

—¿Intentó usted ponerse en contacto conmigo?

Carlisle tenía telégrafo y teléfono tanto en la casa que acababa de comprar como en el bufete. No habría respondido personalmente, pero le había ordenado a su mayordomo que lo hiciera.

—No, señor —el tono de voz del secretario no era de disculpa—. No lo intenté.

Carlisle se alejó del perchero.

—¿Por qué no?

Aunque le hubiera avisado, no habría dejado a Esme sola en la casa.

—Era su día de descanso, señor —el secretario salió por la entrada en forma de arco con dos humeantes tazones en la mano—. Es la primera vez que se toma un día libre, al menos desde que yo trabajo para usted.

Esme le había dicho que Eleazar Tristan quería ser tan «bueno» como Carlisle algún día.

—¿Y piensa usted que yo necesito descanso?

—Sí, señor —la misma implacable determinación que impulsaba a Carlisle llenaba los ojos marrones del secretario—. Eso pienso.

Carlisle nunca había dormido tan profundamente como lo hacía con Esme.

No necesitaba vacaciones; sólo a una viuda de Kerring, Sussex.

—¿La señora Bartle se puso en comunicación con este bufete?

—No, señor.

—¿Se puso usted en contacto con el abogado de la señora Bartle?

—Sí, señor.

—Él la acompañó a casa. —Carlisle tenía poco trato con sus clientes fuera del tribunal. Un abogado trataba con la policía al principio y redactaba los informes preliminares—. ¿Le dio ella algún indicio de lo que estaba planeando?

—Él me dijo que no, señor.

El padre de Dídima Bartle la había abandonado; ella no tenía otros parientes. Los amigos de su esposo habían dado las referencias acerca de su carácter, pues ella no tenía amigos propios.

—Averigüe qué preparativos se están haciendo para su entierro.

No había nada más que él pudiese hacer por ella. Dídima Bartle era una persona muy reservada; y ahora que estaba muerta él no quería seguir invadiendo su intimidad.

Carlisle se dejó caer en el suave cuero de su silla.

Esme lo había estrechado entre sus brazos allí mismo, y luego había ido a buscarlo. Aquella noche él cenaría en su casa.

Un tazón de café apareció en su escritorio; un humo gris subía en espiral perezosamente.

—Ayer recibió usted una carta del fiscal de la Corona.

—¿Qué quiere Masen?

—El señor Masen ya no es el fiscal de la Corona, señor.

Sobresaltado, Carlisle echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no?

El humo caliente volvió borrosa la expresión del rostro de Eleazar Tristan.

—Renunció a su cargo.

El precio de perder.

Inclinándose, el secretario dio un golpecito en el periódico doblado que se encontraba sobre el correo de Carlisle.

—Creo que usted podría querer empezar el día con esto, señor.

La vieja casa olía a limón y a mantequilla.

Carlisle le dio su paraguas, cartera, abrigo y sombrero al mayordomo.

—¿Cómo está la señora Platt, Denton?

—Muy bien, señor.

—No quiero que nadie le cause disgustos.

—Yo tampoco, señor.

—Los periodistas a veces se invitan a sí mismos a las casas ajenas.

—Le aseguro, señor —la arrugada cara de Denton permanecía impasible—, que yo puedo proteger muy bien esta casa.

Carlisle sonrió a medias. Había una cierta actitud agresiva en los buenos mayordomos, y Denton era un buen mayordomo.

—En caso de que algo llegara a pasar, espero que se pongan ustedes en contacto conmigo.

El mayordomo se guardó en el bolsillo la tarjeta de Carlisle.

—Muy bien, señor.

Un crujido de las escaleras atrajo la atención de Carlisle.

Esme llevaba un vestido de terciopelo verde bosque, que oscurecía sus ojos y hacía que su piel blanca pareciera de color crema. Tenía una piel extraordinaria. Los dedos le ardían al recordar el suave calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Ya está lista la cena, señor Denton? —preguntó Esme, sonrojándose bajo la mirada de Carlisle.

—Tiene tiempo para un aperitivo, señora.

—Gracias.

Carlisle usaba las palabras _por favor _y _gracias_ porque éstas le permitían conseguir lo que quería, no porque sintiera verdadero respeto por los demás. Se dio cuenta de que la cortesía de Esme, en cambio, era tan sincera como su honradez. La siguió al salón.

El papel tapiz adornado con diseños estaba descolorido, pero limpio. El suelo de roble estaba lleno de marcas, pero brillante. Unos carbones ardían en la chimenea de hierro negro. Los utensilios de latón para el hogar relucían en la pizarra negra.

Esme se detuvo junto a una anticuada mesa auxiliar.

—¿Cuántos criados tienes? —preguntó él de repente.

Ella se volvió con dos copas de coñac en las manos.

—El señor Denton, el mayordomo; la señora Jenkins, el ama de llaves; y la señora Ellis, la cocinera.

Carlisle cogió una de las copas.

—La casa está impecable.

—Gracias. —La expresión de la cara de Esme se suavizó—. Les transmitiré tus palabras.

Un espasmo de doloroso placer tensó la piel de Carlisle. Él había conocido muy pocas personas buenas. Esme era una de ellas.

—Recordé que bebiste coñac en el restaurante —dijo con repentina prisa en el momento en que él levantaba su copa—. Espero que te guste. El tendero me dijo que era una buena marca.

Como mucho, el coñac era mediocre.

Esme tomó cautelosamente un sorbo. La nariz se le arrugó al sentir el fuerte sabor del alcohol.

Carlisle dejó de lado su reserva y le dijo con un tono de voz irónico:

—A lo mejor la señora lo prefiere de esta manera.

Reteniendo el coñac en su boca, él le levantó la cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca y bebió de él.

—Rétenlo en la boca hasta que esté caliente y el alcohol se esparza por tu lengua —susurró Carlisle contra sus labios. La ironía se fue transformando poco a poco en el deseo que ella siempre provocaba en él—. Ahora... traga.

Él empujó el coñac con su lengua. Además del alcohol, pudo degustar el sabor de Esme: vainilla dulce.

Durante un terrible momento, Carlisle quiso ocultarle la verdad.

Alejó de sí esta tentación.

—Es un excelente coñac, Esme.

Ella resplandeció gracias al cumplido y a su beso.

Esme era tan reservada como lo había sido Dídima Bartle. No sabía cómo decirle con delicadeza que su intimidad había sido invadida, así que habló sin rodeos:

—Tu nombre sale en el periódico de hoy.

En el _Pall Mall Gazette_, el periódico de Embry Call.

El periodista que se encontraba en la repostería, como represalia por su silencio, escribió que el abogado de la defensa, Carlisle Cullen, había estado retozando con la viuda Esme Platt mientras Dídima Bartle se quitaba la vida.

El resplandor del rostro de Esme se fue atenuando. Miró su copa de coñac.

—Ya lo sé. Compré el periódico cuando fui a la tienda esta mañana.

Ella lo sabía y, aun así, le había dado una calurosa acogida.

—Esto también es parte de mi vida —dijo Carlisle con discreción.

La ley. La turba.

Los periodistas.

Ella agitó el coñac en la copa.

—¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

Carlisle se había preguntado lo mismo.

—Ya habían hablado de nosotros en una crónica de sociedad.

Ella alzó la vista bruscamente.

—¿Cuándo?

El columnista los había visto juntos en el restaurante.

—El lunes pasado.

Ostras y orgasmo.

El dolor de la traición parpadeó en los ojos de Esme.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No leo las crónicas de sociedad.

—¿Entonces cómo te enteraste?

—El señor Tristan me lo ha contado hoy.

Entonces ella creyó comprender.

—¿Sabías que se hablaría de nosotros cuando me llevaste al restaurante?

—Sí —dijo él sin arrepentimiento alguno.

—Y sin embargo me presentaste por mi nombre.

—Los secretos les dan alas a los periodistas, Esme.

—Yo no tengo ningún secreto.

Estaba mintiendo.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

Esme cerró los ojos. Sus blancos dedos rodeaban la copa.

—Me siento vacía cuando no estás dentro de mí.

Carlisle le quitó la copa de coñac y la puso en la mesita junto a la suya. Luego, la estrechó con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos.

—Entonces entraré en ti.

Carlisle suspiró aliviado al sentir las manos de Esme deslizándose debajo de su levita y sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Acarició su sien con la boca. Tenía la piel muy suave. Dondequiera que la tocase su cuerpo era cálido y suave.

—Si estoy trabajando, Esme, y tú me necesitas, no dudes en ir al Palacio de Justicia. Te prometo que sacaré tiempo para ti —los párpados le escocían por las lágrimas contenidas—. Y te prometo que te llenaré.

Con los dedos. Con la lengua. Con el pene.

—¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él no sabía qué le dolía más: si el hecho de que ella tuviera miedo o el hecho de que no quisiese compartir su miedo con él.

Carlisle la estrechó con fuerza, hasta sentir la fragilidad de sus huesos.

—Pienso pasar todas las noches contigo.

* * *

_Me olvidada creo que son 62 0 63 capítulos entre hoy y mañana estarán todos subidos._


	43. Capítulo 42

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

Señora Platt, tiene usted visita.

—¿Es el señor Cullen? —preguntó Esme llena de ilusión.

—No, señora.

Se vio obligada a vencer la decepción que se adueñó de ella. Había quedado en encontrarse con Carlisle en el museo, y allí se encontrarían.

—Bajaré en un momento, señor Denton.

—No se preocupe usted por nada, señora Platt —unos hábiles dedos alisaron una arruga del abrigo de terciopelo de color verde oscuro de Esme—. El señor Denton y yo cuidaremos la casa este fin de semana —dijo la señora Jenkins.

Seguramente el ama de llaves había oído los chirridos de la cama, si no el martes por la mañana, entonces la noche anterior. Sin duda había debido de notar que el dedo que antes llevaba una alianza matrimonial, ya no tenía nada.

El sentimiento de gratitud que invadió a Esme hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, señora Jenkins.

El ama de llaves retrocedió.

—¿Por qué, señora?

Por no juzgar las necesidades de una viuda de cuarenta y nueve años.

—El señor Denton y usted han hecho que mi estancia en Londres sea muy agradable.

—Vamos, señora Platt —dijo la mujer a manera de consuelo—. Aún no se ha librado usted de nosotros...

—Señora Platt —interrumpió el mayordomo con un tono de voz apagado—, su visita.

—Sí, desde luego. —La luz del sol entró a raudales por la ventana—. ¿Quién es, señor Denton?

Pero el mayordomo se limitó a apartarse de la entrada para que ella pudiera pasar.

—¿Le ha dicho usted que tengo una cita? —le preguntó por encima del hombro.

La cara del mayordomo era tan inexpresiva como su voz.

—No, señora.

Esme se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y levantó las manos para arreglarse el sombrero. Sus turgentes pechos presionaban contra su corsé.

—¿Dónde...?

La oscura sombra que se encontraba detrás del poste de la escalera dio un paso hacia la luz.

Esme se quedó sin respiración al ver al hombre que la estaba mirando.

Sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero no esperaba que llegase justo en aquel momento, cuando su cuerpo estaba ardiente y húmedo a causa de Carlisle y ella se sentía como la mujer que nunca había sido.


	44. Capítulo 43

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

Un segundo tañido resonó en la habitación de paredes cubiertas de papel tapiz de color burdeos: eran las dos de la tarde. Acto seguido, las vibraciones del golpe seco del martillo del moderador recorrieron la espalda de Carlisle.

—Empezamos la reunión.

Mike Newton, cuyo pelo y bigote brillaban como aceite negro bajo la lámpara de gas del techo, asía el martillo de madera con aire vacilante. Los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en la reunión habían cambiado; él ya no sabía en calidad de qué debía presidir aquella reunión.

La voz de Bella Black se dejó oír sobre la agonizante resonancia de los golpes del martillo.

—¿La señora Platt no puede asistir a la reunión de esta semana, señor Cullen?

No hacía falta preguntar por qué asumía ella que él debería conocer los planes de Esme: todas las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala leían el _Pall Mall Gazette_.

El sentido común le decía a Carlisle que había infinidad de cosas que podrían entretener a Esme. No obstante, el sentido común no detuvo el miedo que apretaba su estómago como una mano.

—Algo ha hecho que se retrase —dijo él.

¿Pero qué?

—Entonces empezaremos sin ella —decidió Mike Newton.

Al fundador le alegraría que Esme dejara de ser miembro del club, pensó Carlisle mientras el miedo seguía creciendo dentro de él: ella le había infundido vida a aquellas agonizantes reuniones, aportándole espontaneidad al orden y franqueza al discurso académico.

—También deben empezar sin mí —dijo Carlisle, cogiendo su cartera.

Los años le habían enseñado a seguir sus instintos, y sus instintos le decían en aquel momento que debía ir a buscar a Esme lo más pronto posible.

En la sala de reuniones reinó un silencio absoluto. Él se puso rápidamente el abrigo, la bufanda de seda y el sombrero de copa. Finalmente, cogió el paraguas y se volvió con la intención de marcharse.

Embry Call lo llamó.

—Señor Cullen.

Carlisle se detuvo en el momento en que llevaba la mano al pomo de la puerta.

—Le pido perdón por el artículo que publicó mi periódico.

Carlisle se preguntó qué sentiría el periodista si fuese su nombre el que hubiera aparecido en el periódico. Si fuese con su vida con la que la prensa hacía juegos malabares entre las palmas de sus manos. Enseguida comprendió que Embry Call —quien había sido apuñalado mientras investigaba a una madama acusada de secuestrar chiquillas para satisfacer el deseo de sus clientes de acostarse con vírgenes— sabía exactamente qué se sentía.

—No tiene por qué pedir perdón, señor Call —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Nos informará si algo malo le ha ocurrido a la señora Platt? —preguntó Bree Tanner.

Él abrió la puerta y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Perder a Esme, pensó, acabaría con el club.

El oscuro pasillo hizo eco de su miedo; la luz del sol se burló de él. Un hombre y una mujer se bajaron de un coche. Antes de que la portezuela se cerrara, él se subió a la plataforma de un salto y ocupó el asiento que quedó libre.

Carlisle se asomó por la ventana, manteniendo un pie apoyado contra la portezuela para sujetar su cuerpo e impedir que se golpeara debido a los chirriantes movimientos del coche. Y recordó su primer viaje con Esme.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si él la hubiese besado allí, en el escalón del cabriolé. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Esme hubiera aceptado su propuesta de carta blanca.

Carlisle, más que nadie, sabía cuan inútil era preguntarse _qué habría pasado si..._

No la había besado porque era el hombre que era. Ella no había aceptado su dinero porque era la mujer que era. Ninguno de los dos había estado listo para otra cosa, pero ahora tenían mucho más. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Esme Platt.

Carlisle le dio un florín al cochero.

—Gracias —le oyó decir, pese al chirrido de la madera y al tintinear de los arneses.

Llamó a la puerta con la mano, en lugar de utilizar la aldaba de bronce en forma de león. Un eco sordo resonó a través de la puerta lacada de blanco.

Nadie le contestó.

El miedo que crecía dentro de Carlisle llegó hasta su garganta.

Intentó girar el pomo. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

—Un momento. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —La puerta se abrió de golpe. El alivio borró la adustez que surcaba el rostro de Denton—. Señor Cullen, es usted.

La repentina tranquilidad que se reflejó en la cara del mayordomo, en lugar de aliviar el miedo de Carlisle, lo aumentó.

—¿Dónde está la señora Platt?

Denton no vaciló en responderle.

—Arriba, señor.

Carlisle subió los escalones de dos en dos. La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada. Carlisle la abrió de una patada. Un alargado objeto de metal despidió un destello.

Esme se quedó paralizada frente al tocador, con los brazos levantados para sujetar un sombrero de paja redondo con plumas de avestruz teñidas de verde.

Llevaba aquel mismo sombrero, pero sin las plumas de avestruz, la primera vez que la vio.

Carlisle dedujo que ella tenía muy pocos sombreros, y que les ponía cintas y plumas diferentes para hacerlos parecer distintos. Esme no le debía su apariencia personal a ninguna modista, peluquero ni sombrerero: ella era la única responsable del ardor y la vitalidad que irradiaba.

Carlisle cerró la puerta lentamente tras entrar en la habitación.

Una rápida mirada le dijo que la cama que había dejado hacía apenas unas horas se encontraba perfectamente hecha. El placer que habían compartido permanecía en el aire. Un sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo se superponía a su intimidad.

Esme no dirigió su mirada hacia Carlisle, pero él sabía que ella era consciente de su presencia.

La necesidad de ver sus ojos hizo que se acercara. Tiró la cartera y el paraguas sobre la cama perfectamente arreglada y se puso al lado de ella.

En el espejo ovalado, él podía ver que sus pechos presionaban contra la lana verde de su vestido. El dolor que vio en sus ojos le oprimió los pulmones hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración.

Sabía que algún día le harían daño a Esme. Pero no sabía cuánto sufrimiento le causaría a él su dolor.

La cogió con cuidado de la cintura, suave y flexible a través de sus guantes.

Como si aquel contacto físico le hubiese hecho recobrar la vida, Esme metió el alfiler en el sombrero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él con prudencia.

Unas pestañas de puntas doradas ocultaban su mirada.

—Mi hijo ha venido a verme.

Él supo entonces qué superaba el sentimiento que existía entre un hombre y una mujer: el sentimiento entre una madre y su hijo.

Las mujeres de su círculo social contrataban nodrizas para amamantar a sus hijos, como si el hecho de que tocaran o mamasen sus pechos fuera lujurioso u obsceno. La idea de conocer al hijo de Esme, a quien ella había criado y por quien sentía un gran afecto, tocó algo dentro de Carlisle.

—¿Aún se encuentra aquí?

Esme bajó los brazos.

—No.

—¿Estaba disgustado por lo que leyó en el periódico? —preguntó él con delicadeza.

—No, no creo. —Su rostro de repente se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva—... No sabe nada acerca de los periódicos.

Pero su hijo sabía algo. Algo que Esme no quería contarle a Carlisle.

La sombra de sus pestañas se levantó súbitamente. Sus ojos estaban secos.

—He herido profundamente a mi hijo.

Pero no tanto, pensó Carlisle, como el hijo había herido a la madre.

Carlisle quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El amor entre una madre y su hijo era tan ajeno a él como el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

De repente, Esme lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo. La monotonía de su voz lo hería más que las lágrimas.

—Necesito sentirte dentro de mí, Carlisle.

Él dio un paso atrás y se volvió. Pero la voz de Esme lo detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La luz de la tarde era una oscura sombra fuera de la estrecha ventana.

—Voy a buscar el lubricante.

—No lo quiero.

Carlisle se volvió despacio y miró fijamente el reflejo de ella en el espejo. La oscuridad ocultaba la clara candidez de su mirada.

Él había visto esta mirada en los ojos de los acusados consumidos por la culpa.

Esme no quería que él la consolara, comprendió con un sordo dolor que quería que le hiciera daño. Como ella se lo había hecho a su hijo.

Carlisle sintió la inocencia de Esme colgando como una soga.

—Inclínate —dijo él en tono apagado—, y agárrate del borde del tocador.

Ella se inclinó. Sus ojos estaban oscuros bajo el ala de su sombrero de paja.

Él se puso detrás de ella, más oscuro aún, y alzó el pesado dobladillo de su vestido.

Echó un vistazo hacia abajo brevemente. Ella llevaba unas enaguas de volantes en lugar del miriñaque.

Carlisle le levantó la falda y las enaguas. Los pololos de seda blanca se le ceñían a las nalgas en forma de corazón. Metiendo la mano por la abertura, Carlisle encontró enseguida la grieta de su sexo.

El calor del cuerpo de Esme lo quemaba. Aun a través de los guantes.

Levantando las pestañas para mirarla a los ojos, la penetró con tres dedos cubiertos de cuero.

La oscuridad que se adueñó de la mirada de Esme llameó, reconociendo el dolor que él le causaba mientras ella se aferraba al dolor que le había causado a su hijo.

Él le estaba haciendo daño, pero no tanto como podría hacerle. Durante los últimos cinco días y las últimas cinco noches, Carlisle había abierto el cuerpo de su amante de tal forma que su vagina se adaptaba a él como un guante hecho a la medida.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Esme? —preguntó Carlisle con un tono de voz neutro.

Ella no le había dicho a qué hijo había herido, pero sólo podría ser el mayor: Charles Matthew Platt, el heredero de treinta y tres años de su difunto esposo, Charles Matthew Platt padre. El hombre que era ahora el dueño de su casa y cabeza de la familia, tanto desde el punto de vista económico como legal.

—No —dijo Esme, mientras él seguía metiendo sus dedos enguantados en las profundidades de su cuerpo—. Quiero tu polla, no tus dedos.

Esme nunca antes había usado la palabra _polla_ mientras tenían relaciones sexuales. La carne de Carlisle se irguió a manera de respuesta. Sacó pausadamente sus dedos del cuerpo de ella y dirigió su erección hacia su vagina. Lentamente, con todo cuidado, la sondeó... pasó la protuberancia interior de sus músculos... y entró en el estrecho túnel de su aterciopelada carne.

Los ojos de ella en el espejo se oscurecieron tanto que todo lo que él podía ver era el color negro de sus pupilas.

—Te siento, Carlisle.

Él empujó su cuerpo dentro de ella. El hoyuelo de la cabeza de su pene tocó el hoyuelo de la bóveda del cuello uterino de ella.

—¿Dónde me sientes, Esme?

Deslizando sus enguantadas manos bajo el obstáculo de la seda, Carlisle la cogió de las caderas. Dentro de ella encontró una bolsa que era más profunda que su cuello del útero.

—Te siento en mi matriz —dijo ella. La monotonía de su voz empezaba a ceder.

Carlisle llevó sus manos al suave estómago de Esme y tiró de ella para que se irguiera.

El cambio de posición hizo que su vagina se acortara hasta que él pareció tener más de treinta centímetros de largo.

—¿Dónde me sientes ahora?

—Te siento en mi corazón. —Esme echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y la paja se clavó en la mejilla de él. Los ojos de ella estaban luminosos bajo el ala de su sombrero; y su pálido cuello, que sobresalía del vestido de lana verde, cubierto de nervios—. Eres una parte de mi cuerpo, Carlisle.

Pero ella no sentía placer en aquella unión.

Carlisle miró fijamente el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, su imagen de respetabilidad: él con su sombrero negro de copa, su bufanda de seda blanca y su abrigo de lana negra; ella con su sombrero de paja con plumas y su vestido de lana verde, y quiso clavarse en Esme hasta partirla en dos. Y luego pegarla con su esperma, de modo que ellos permanecieran por siempre de aquella manera: un cuerpo unido contra una sociedad que exaltaba el deber sobre el deseo.

Deslizando su mano derecha hacia abajo, encontró su clítoris, y lo sintió duro incluso a través de su guante de cuero.

—Sé que estás herida, Esme —susurró Carlisle, mirando el oscuro rubor de la excitación sexual derramarse por la barbilla de ella y correr por su cuello—, pero yo no te haré daño. Quieres que alivie tu dolor. Yo lo haré. Pero no de esta manera —nunca pensó que podría negarle algo a Esme, pero no quería causarle dolor. Si se movía dentro de ella en aquel momento sin ayuda del aceite o del líquido seminal que lo lubricaba, le haría daño—. Córrete para mí, y luego iremos a casa, y te llenaré. Te llenaré hasta que estés tan colmada de mi placer que te desbordes como una fuente. Pero no hay dolor alguno en nuestro hogar, Esme. No permitiré que el dolor entre en nuestro hogar.


	45. Capítulo 44

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

Agua caliente escurría de la toallita para lavarse y describía una espiral en el lavabo de mármol con vetas doradas.

De improviso, ella sintió el húmedo calor que rebosaba de sus dedos al bañar su nuca. Al mismo tiempo, un brazo musculoso rodeó su estómago y unos dedos conocidos la exploraron entre los muslos.

Esme aspiró el espeso y cálido vapor.

—Me gusta tocarte cuando estás llena de mí —susurró Carlisle, examinando la humedad que él había creado.

Se acercó más. El calor húmedo de su pene presionaba contra sus nalgas. Esme cerró el grifo de agua caliente mientras Carlisle metía sus dedos dentro de ella y saboreaba su nuca.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar debido a la ternura que le provocaba su penetración.

—Siento mucho haberte despertado —dijo Esme de modo vacilante.

Carlisle hizo caso omiso de la disculpa.

—Me gusta sentir mi esperma dentro de ti —el húmedo calor le lamió la nuca—, pero más aún, me gusta la manera en que te abres y me acoges en tu cuerpo.

—Es nuestro hogar—dijo Esme, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Y él no permitiría que el dolor entrase en su hogar.

—No tenía la intención de quedarme dormido. —Su preocupación le llegó al alma—. ¿Te aplasté con mi cuerpo?

Los dos habían quedado muertos de cansancio. Ella se sentía molida y, al mismo tiempo, liberada.

—No. —Esme aspiró el espeso vapor, llena de sus dedos y de su esperma—. Me gustó.

Su calor. Su peso.

Su olor.

—¿Te raspé?

—Un poco. —Esme bajó las manos y empujó los dedos de él hacia arriba, estrechándolo dentro de ella—. No sabía que un hombre podía eyacular más de una vez.

—Tres veces —susurró él, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Extendiendo su mano sobre la redondez de su estómago, como si pudiese trazar la ruta del recorrido de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, tiró de ella con firmeza para acercarla aún más. Sus labios cálidos y húmedos exploraban su mejilla; mientras sus dedos, lentos y delicados, sondeaban su vagina—. Estás muy llena.

Su velludo pecho pinchaba su espalda; su vello púbico le hacía cosquillas en las nalgas. Un calor se extendía por su matriz y corría por sus muslos.

Él le había dicho que la llenaría hasta que se desbordara: había cumplido su palabra.

—Sí —Esme se apoyó contra él—, gracias.

—De nada. —Los afilados dientes de Carlisle mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oreja—. Aunque es posible que no vuelva a tener otra erección en la vida.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Esme llevó las manos hacia atrás y cogió su carne húmeda y caliente.

—¿Entonces qué es esto?

—Eso, señora —su cálido aliento penetró en su oído—, es lo que comúnmente se conoce como erección matutina.

—¡Ah! —La vergüenza que Esme supuestamente debía sentir nunca llegó—. ¿Quieres que salga?

—¿Por qué habrías de salir? —durante un segundo estaba llena; al segundo siguiente quedó vacía hasta el punto del dolor. El brazo caliente y musculoso que la rodeaba se alejó. Carlisle le quitó de los dedos la toallita húmeda—. Te estás desbordando.

El lejano murmullo de dolor se acercaba lentamente.

—Como una fuente.

Esme miró el espejo y vio la luz eléctrica retozando con su pelo de color castaño dorado.

Ella había alimentado a su familia, pensó Esme, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta; pero el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella la alimentaba con cada aliento que acariciaba sus hombros, con cada hirsuto pelo que le pinchaba la espalda y las nalgas. Con cada movimiento de la toallita que tenía en su mano, limpiando los pliegues de su clítoris y las profundas arrugas de su sexo.

—¿Tú también estás sensible? —preguntó ella, intentando deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

¿Sentía un hombre los efectos posteriores de las relaciones íntimas?

Carlisle le pasó por última vez la toallita.

—Un poco.

Esme recordó con cuánto cuidado la había tratado en su casa: había abierto su cuerpo hasta que ella quedó justo al borde del dolor, pero sin hacerle daño en ningún momento.

No obstante, ella quería que le hiciese daño, quería que la castigara. Quería que la dolorosa lucha entre madre y mujer terminase de una vez por todas.

Había ido a Londres a vivir su propia vida. Pero enterarse del dolor que estaba causando había roto el sueño y había hecho que la realidad irrumpiera con todo su peso.

Esme cogió la toallita de las manos de Carlisle. Su pene estaba duro, pero no tanto como lo había estado en el momento de entrar en ella. La suave piel atravesada por venas azules era de un tierno color rosado.

—¿Crees que a Dios le importará que pronunciemos su nombre en el momento del orgasmo? —preguntó ella, medio con ironía, medio en serio, mientras limpiaba con cuidado una piel parcialmente cubierta.

Carlisle la cogió de la barbilla para alzar su cara y hacer que sus ojos se encontraran con su severa y oscura mirada.

—¿Por qué habría de importarle?

Si el sexo no fuese pecado...

—Me gustan los sonidos que haces cuando tienes un orgasmo —dijo ella.

—Son como los de un animal —dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz neutro.

A Esme se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Sus ojos escrutaron los de Carlisle para cerciorarse de que no le había causado dolor sin quererlo.

—Le aseguro, señor, que yo me he ocupado de muchos animales, y nunca me han conmovido los sonidos que hacen.

El rostro de Carlisle se iluminó.

—¿Ni siquiera el bramido de un toro solitario?

—Sólo me sentí conmovida cuando un toro me persiguió por un prado —dijo ella, incitándolo a soltar una carcajada. La luz que había en sus ojos se apagó.

—Los padres hacen las cosas que hacen porque es todo lo que saben.

Esme soltó el pene tan suave como la seda que sostenía en su mano.

A ella no la habían educado para hacer sufrir a sus hijos, sino para consolarlos.

Los dedos de Carlisle la apretaron con fuerza.

—Pero los hijos también, Esme.

La verdad era demasiado dura. Esme se alejó y lavó la toallita.

Se oyó un áspero sonido a su izquierda: madera golpeando con porcelana.

Tras cerrar el grifo del agua, escurrió la toallita y la tendió sobre el lavabo. Al volverse, se quedó paralizada al ver a Carlisle.

Tenía la espalda encorvada y hoyuelos en las nalgas.

Impulsivamente, ella caminó con paso suave por el frío suelo de mármol. Poniéndose detrás de Carlisle, rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

—A mi primer hijo le gustaban mucho los pañales.

Carlisle se puso tenso al sentir sus brazos, pero no la rechazó.

Esme lo cogió con delicadeza. Su hirsuto vello púbico le pinchaba los dedos.

—Finalmente se me ocurrió una idea para quitárselos de una vez.

Carlisle apartó las manos de su pene y cogió las de ella para guiarlas.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sintió un fuerte calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la memoria de Esme, imágenes llenas de amor y de alegría. Un bebé de pelo de color dorado como el trigo y ojos de color chocolate. Su boca semejante al capullo de una rosa, por la que le chorreaba leche, mamaba ávidamente de su pecho.

—Le gustaban los barcos —dijo Esme, atrapada entre el pasado y el presente—. De modo que yo le hacía barquitos de papel que hacía flotar en el orinal.

La carne que ella sostenía entre sus dedos se puso dura. El líquido salía a torrentes.

Esme dirigió a Carlisle.

—Hay un barco allí. No dejes que se aleje —luego le ordenó—. Hunde ese barco. ¡Muy bien! —de repente, tiró de él hacia un lado—. No dejes que el buque de guerra se aleje, Carlisle, ¡húndelo!

De improviso, una carcajada masculina estalló en medio del estruendo del líquido que salía a chorros y Esme no pudo seguir aferrándose al pasado. El pene se liberó de las manos de ella, y luego Carlisle resbaló, cayéndose al suelo, y ella se tiró con él. Ambos se reían tanto que Esme no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Esme había querido mucho a su pequeño hijo, pero él ya no era pequeño. Había querido a su familia, pero su familia ya nunca volvería a darle todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Era el precio de ser mujer.


	46. Capítulo 45

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

Margaret contuvo las lágrimas. No sabía qué le causaba más dolor: si el amor de un hijo por su madre, o el amor de una madre por su hijo.

Charles padre estaba muerto, pero Charles hijo aún no lograba aceptarlo.

La preocupación había hecho que fuese a ver a Esme Platt. Había regresado de Londres silencioso y triste. Margaret sabía por experiencia que Charles hablaría cuando estuviese listo para hacerlo: obviamente aún no lo estaba.

Metiendo la mano debajo de la sábana recién lavada que olía a jabón y a luz del sol, Margaret cogió la mano callosa de él y la puso sobre su protuberante vientre.

—El bebé está inquieto.

El bebé echaba de menos a su padre. Margaret echaba de menos a su esposo.

Durante un largo momento, unos dedos se doblaron para rodear el diminuto pie que daba patadas.

—Mamá estrá contigo para ayudarte.

Charles habló con voz seca y nerviosa. No era la voz del hombre que ella había jurado amar y respetar.

—Charles, el bebé y yo nos encontramos muy bien —conteniendo la respiración a causa de su propia osadía, Margaret llevó la mano de él a su hinchado pecho, que el deseo hacía palpitar con fuerza—. La partera me lo dijo ayer.

Charles deslizó un brazo bajo los hombros de la mujer e hizo que se pusiera de lado, de espaldas a él.

—No hay nada más importante que la familia, Margaret.

Margaret miró a través de la ventana una línea de noche negra que era más oscura que las cortinas.

—Yo soy tu esposa, Charles.

—Y yo tu marido, Margaret.

Pero él no le hablaba como un esposo; le hablaba como un guardián.

Qué difícil era confesar un deseo que ella nunca antes había reconocido abiertamente. El amor que compartían al caer la noche era un secreto del que durante el día no se atrevían a hablar. Tan sólo se comunicaban a veces silenciosamente, a través de miradas esporádicas que se lanzaban en la mesa o de una rápida caricia.

—Te necesito, Charles.

—Y yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por ocuparme de ti. —La voz de Charles era áspera; su cuerpo, que cubría el de Margaret por detrás, estaba tenso—. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

Un húmedo calor se deslizó por la sien de ella hasta tocar la almohada.

—No estás solo, Charles.

—El bebé es responsabilidad mía. —El cuerpo de Charles estaba tenso; su mano no soltaba el redondo abdomen de su mujer—. Todos vosotros sois responsabilidad mía.

—Tu padre fue un buen hombre —dijo Margaret con cautela.

—Mi padre sabía cómo mantener su familia unida.

Margaret entendía algo que Charles no alcanzaba a percibir: eran las mujeres quienes mantenían las familias unidas, no los hombres. Esme Platt había sido la columna vertebral de la familia, no David Platt padre.

—David, el hecho de que Timothy quiera cultivar su propia tierra no es el fin de la familia.

David fue el único que se sorprendió al oír la declaración que Timothy había hecho en la mesa durante la cena del domingo.

—Abigail no vino a la cena del domingo.

—Está encinta, David.

—Tú nunca dejaste de ir a la cena del domingo.

—Yo no tenía que viajar veinticinco kilómetros.

Ella vivía en el hogar de Esme Platt, donde ahora era la señora de la casa.

—La familia cuenta conmigo, Margaret.

La tristeza que se manifestaba en la voz de Charles le rompió el corazón. La familia debía ser motivo de alegría, no aquella pesada carga.

—Tu familia te quiere, Charles, pero tú no eres tu padre. No puedes esperar que ellos actúen como si lo fueses.

—Si yo no mantengo la familia unida, ¿quién lo hará?

—El amor, Charles. —Margaret cogió la enorme mano de Charles y la apretó contra su hinchado vientre, donde la consecuencia del amor de ambos exigía atención—. El amor mantiene a la familia unida.

—Mi padre decía que el decoro y el trabajo arduo eran lo que mantenían unida a una familia.

Margaret nunca había temido por su esposo. De repente, empezó a temer mucho por él.

Charles se alejó de ella y del bebé que su amor había creado.

—Timothy puede llevarte a la iglesia mañana por la mañana. Yo iré muy temprano a ver al párroco.

Las palabras se abrieron paso hasta llegar a su garganta: «¿Qué has hecho, Charles?». Pero se negaron salir.

Esme Platt había construido los cimientos de la familia Platt: las mujeres amaban incondicionalmente. Pero nunca había sido tan difícil para ella acostarse junto a su esposo.


	47. Capítulo 46

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

Esme se quedó mirando fijamente la alargada perla de tinta negra.

Las palabras escritas no eran mejores que las que había dicho en voz alta.

—Señora Platt —la familiar voz del mayordomo fue seguida de un corto golpe en la puerta—, tiene usted visita.

Hacía ya cinco días que Charles había ido a verla.

—¿Quién es, señor Denton?

—Un hombre y una mujer, señora.

La tinta negra cayó en el papel blanco.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Dicen que es un asunto relacionado con el Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—¡Ah! —La alegría invadió a Esme. Se volvió para mirar al mayordomo—. Hágalos pasar al salón. Bajaré enseguida.

Se arregló el pelo rápidamente. La idea de tomar el té con Tanya Denali y Michael Newton le paralizó la mano en el momento en el que se sujetaba el pelo con una horquilla de metal.

Se puso derecha con resolución. Carlisle le daba sus noches, pero sus días les pertenecían a otras personas. Tomar el té con la publicista y el catedrático sería, sin duda, una interesante distracción.

Pero el hombre y la mujer que se encontraban sentados en el diván marrón de crin de caballo no eran miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Perdonen ustedes —dijo Esme, quien se detuvo vacilante en el umbral, entre las dos hojas de la puerta de nogal—. ¿Los conozco?

—Usted es la señora Platt, supongo. —El hombre, varios años mayor que Esme, se puso en pie. Estaba impecablemente vestido con sus ropas de lana negra y lino blanco almidonado—. Yo soy el señor Steward, y ésta es mi compañera, la señorita Shell.

La señorita Shell estaba vestida de manera muy parecida a las jóvenes del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. También tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que ellas; parecía tener cerca de treinta años o poco más.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Shell, señor Steward —dijo Esme. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Aparte de Carlisle, aquéllas eran sus primeras visitas londinenses—. ¿Desearían ustedes tomar el té?

—Gracias, es muy amable de su parte —le respondió cordialmente el hombre.

Esme se volvió para ir a buscar al mayordomo, pero el hombre se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

—Yo traeré el té, señora.

—Gracias, señor Denton. —Esme se sentó en el borde de una silla que estaba frente al sofá—. Mi mayordomo me ha dicho que están ustedes aquí por un asunto relacionado con el Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Sí, estamos interesados en hacernos miembros —dijo el hombre—, pero nos gustaría tener un poco más de información.

—Entiendo —dijo Esme. Pero no entendía nada en absoluto. Mike Newton era el presidente, y Ángela Webber la secretaria. Aquel hombre debía ir a buscarlos a ellos, no a Esme—. ¿Por qué han venido ustedes a verme, y cómo consiguieron mi dirección?

No se reflejaba malicia alguna en los ojos oscuros del hombre.

—El señor Raoul, el encargado del museo, pensó que sería más fácil encontrarla a usted que a los demás miembros.

—Desde luego —asintió Esme. A diferencia de los demás, ella no tenía una carrera, no asistía a la universidad ni tenía un esposo del que ocuparse—. ¿Qué les gustaría saber?

—Supongo que el club es tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

Una ligera sonrisa irónica se esbozó en los labios de Esme.

—Se llama el Club de Hombres y Mujeres, señor.

—Sí, sí, así es. —La agradable sonrisa del hombre no desapareció—. Tenemos curiosidad por saber qué clase de temas se tratan en las reuniones.

—Me temo que hace muy poco tiempo que soy miembro del club, señor Steward —dijo Esme con toda sinceridad—. Tendrá usted que hablar con alguno de los otros miembros para obtener mayor información.

—Pero ustedes discuten temas concernientes a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Nosotros estamos muy interesados en el tema de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, ¿no es así, señorita Shell?

—Eh... ¡Sí! —No se reflejaba interés alguno en los ojos de la joven, sólo una curiosa expresión expectante—. Estamos muy interesados, señor Steward.

—¿Podría usted darnos ejemplos del tipo de temas que tratan? —preguntó el hombre.

Ese hombre tenía una voz extraordinariamente tranquilizadora, pensó Esme.

—Hemos hablado acerca del uso de —Carlisle le había dicho que la palabra _condón_ era vulgar—... las máquinas.

La joven se puso roja. Exactamente como las mujeres del Club de Hombres y Mujeres en la primera reunión a la que ella asistió.

—¿Aprueba usted el uso de los preservativos, señora Platt? —le preguntó el señor Steward, impertérrito ante su revelación.

—Sí, así es. —Se preguntó si sus hijas sabrían algo acerca de aquellas cosas. Pero eso no era posible, pues se encontraban tan protegidas de la realidad del mundo como ella lo había estado—. Estoy segura de que han oído ustedes hablar de Dídima Bartle. Ella aún estaría viva si su esposo la hubiera protegido.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre reflejaron su curiosidad.

—¿Cree usted que la señora Bartle tenía motivos justificados para matar a su esposo?

—Yo... ¡Ah!, señor Denton. Gracias. —El mayordomo puso la pesada bandeja de plata sobre la mesa que se encontraba entre Esme y sus invitados—. ¿Qué le gustaría ponerle a su té, señorita Shell?

—Nada, gracias.

Esme sirvió la infusión de la tetera de porcelana. Rosas de color rosado decoraban las tazas y los platillos.

La joven puso su taza de té sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella y cruzó los brazos. No se había quitado los guantes de cabritilla grises.

—¿Cómo le gustaría su té, señor Steward?

—Solo, gracias. —El hombre puso la taza y el platillo en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Qué me estaba usted diciendo?

—Lo siento. —Esme se sirvió una taza de té—. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Me decía que usted pensaba que la señora Bartle tenía motivos justificados para matar a su esposo.

—No —entonces recordó. Puso la tetera de porcelana con firmeza en la bandeja de plata—. Yo no he dicho tal cosa, señor.

—Claro que sí lo ha dicho, señora Platt. Usted ha dicho que la señora Bartle aún estaría viva si su esposo hubiese usado máquinas.

Él no se sonrojó al decir máquina. No obstante, cuan extraña sonaba esta palabra al ser pronunciada por aquella voz tranquilizadora y asexuada.

—El jurado decidió que la señora Bartle era inocente de asesinar a su esposo, señor Steward —dijo Esme resueltamente.

—¿No cree usted que el jurado pudo haberse dejado influir de manera indebida por ese abogado... cómo se llamaba, señorita Shell?

La joven no había tocado siquiera la taza de té. El vapor subía en espiral por el frío aire matutino.

—Cullen, señor.

—Sí. Ése es su nombre. Señor Cullen. —Esme notó que los ojos oscuros del hombre eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de su cara. Le recordaba a un topo, que no hacía más que meter el hocico donde no le incumbía—. ¿No cree usted que hombres como el señor Cullen podrían seducir los espíritus inocentes de las mujeres vulnerables, señora Platt?

A Esme no le cabía duda alguna de que, de proponérselo, Carlisle podía seducir a quien quisiera.

Un hilo de desasosiego se deslizó por su espalda. Aquel hombre debía de saber que el abogado era miembro del club.

Ella añadió dos terrones de azúcar y una generosa porción de nata a su té.

—No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con el Club de Hombres y Mujeres, señor.

—¿No es ésta la clase de temas que tratan ustedes en el club? —El hombre llevó la porcelana con motivos de rosas a sus labios, antes de volver a poner la humeante taza en el platillo que sostenía en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas—. Este tipo de conversaciones me parecen fascinantes.

—No, señor Steward —dijo Esme categóricamente. La última reunión a la que había asistido le pasó de repente por la cabeza. En aquella ocasión, Embry Call preguntó si a las mujeres les parecía que el hecho de que un hombre sintiera miedo era vergonzoso; Mary Randall reconoció que ella no era una mujer atractiva; Thomas Pierce cuestionó la moralidad que censuraba el uso de los condones—. Ése no es el tipo de conversaciones que nosotros tenemos.

—Veo que se ha dado usted cuenta de nuestro engaño. —El hombre puso la taza y el platillo sobre la mesa—. Le confieso que hemos utilizado una pequeña argucia, señora Platt.

Esme se puso tensa.

—Verá usted —siguió hablando él con su voz tranquilizadora y asexuada—, la señorita Shell y yo no estamos interesados en hacernos miembros de su club. Más bien, estamos interesados en crear nuestro propio club. Pero, como puede usted ver, no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Le importaría que trajera a un amigo para que nos hablara usted un poco más sobre el tema? Eso sería de gran utilidad para nosotros.

—Los demás miembros saben mucho más que yo, señor Steward —reiteró Esme—. Ellos podrían serle mucho más útiles.

—Pero nosotros esperábamos poder establecer nuestro club lo más pronto posible —insistió él con delicadeza—. ¿Podría usted ayudarnos?

—Yo... —Esme vaciló. Realmente, no tenía nada que enseñar a esos jóvenes. La buena educación dictó su respuesta—. Claro que sí.

—¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias por el té. Ahora debemos marcharnos, ¿verdad, señorita Shell? No se levante usted, señora Platt. Por favor, siga disfrutando su té. No hace falta que nos acompañe hasta la puerta.

Esme se sintió tan desorientada como el día en que interrumpió sin querer la reunión del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Un débil murmullo le llegó desde la puerta principal. Enseguida se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Ella levantó su taza de té.

—Es una pareja bastante extraña, señora Platt.

Un cremoso líquido se derramó en el platillo. Esme no había oído al mayordomo entrar en el salón.

—Veo que la han perturbado —dijo él, recogiendo los dos juegos abandonados de tazas y platillos—. Si vuelven a venir les diré que usted no se encuentra en casa.

—No —pese a que Esme querría que lo hiciera, no podía permitirlo—, deben regresar hoy en algún momento. Les dije que no tenía ningún inconveniente en recibirlos.

Esme no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como terminó de tomar el té y de escribir la carta que nunca enviaría, el hombre y la mujer regresaron. Ella quedó consternada al ver al «amigo». El hombre se recostó en el sofá y la miraba como si ella fuese un bicho raro.

—¿Entonces los hombres y las mujeres de su club hablan acerca del uso de los preservativos, señora Platt? —preguntó el señor Steward.

Esme se puso derecha.

—Eso le he dicho, señor Steward.

—¿No es extraordinario, señor Gerandy, que los hombres y las mujeres puedan hablar tan abiertamente?

El hombre de pelo graso que se había recostado en el sofá asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya lo creo, señor Steward.

Esme tuvo que morderse los labios para no decirle que se sentara derecho, pues estaba untando aceite de macasar en el sofá.

—¿Los demás miembros del club también abogan por el uso de los preservativos, señora Platt?

A Esme no le gustaba hablar por los demás.

—Algunos.

—¿Qué otros temas tratan ustedes?

—Hemos hablado acerca del... —Esme había reconocido abiertamente frente a los demás miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres que se daba placer a sí misma. Pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema de la masturbación frente a aquel hombre—... del arte erótico.

—¡No me diga! —el señor Steward parecía contento—. ¿Le gusta el arte erótico, señora Platt?

—Sí. —Esme se lamió el labio superior—. Me parece muy —la palabra _estimulante_ se atascó en su garganta—... interesante.

—A una mujer bien educada debería parecerle ofensivo el arte sexualmente explícito.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron de modo penetrante.

Esme alzó la barbilla.

—¿Por qué, señor Steward?

—¿No le parece que las fotos que buscan excitar los sentidos son de mal gusto, señora Platt?

—Ya le he dicho que no, señor.

—Usted es viuda.

A Esme le saltó el corazón a la garganta.

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

—El señor Raoul, el encargado del museo —fue la tranquilizadora respuesta—. Él es amigo mío. Tiene muy buena opinión de usted.

Ni la voz suave de ese hombre mayor ni la mención al encargado del museo lograron tranquilizar a Esme.

—Sí, soy viuda.

—¿Le gustaba el arte erótico antes de quedar viuda?

—No sabía que existía el arte erótico hasta que vine a Londres.

Desde el instante en que estas palabras salieron de su boca Esme supo que había dicho algo que no debía. De repente, sintió que no podía seguir soportando estar en la misma habitación que aquel extraño trío: uno de ellos recostado en el sofá, el hombre mayor parecía un agente funerario con el cuello de su camisa demasiado rígido y sus pantalones con los dobladillos vueltos, y la joven con la ropa deslucida y aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

—Tengo un compromiso anterior, señor Steward —mintió Esme—. Les pido que me perdonen. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Gerandy. Espero que tenga usted un buen día, señorita Shell.

—Desde luego, señora Platt. —El hombre mayor esbozó su tranquilizadora sonrisa. Una extraña luz brilló en sus ojos—. Ha sido usted muy amable dedicándonos su tiempo. Señorita Shell, señor Gerandy, ya hemos obtenido la información que necesitábamos. Es hora de que nos marchemos y dejemos que la señora Platt se prepare para su compromiso.

La puerta principal se había cerrado. Ellos ya se habían marchado. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía un nudo en el estómago?

La necesidad de estar con Carlisle se dejó sentir como una repentina punzada física. Qué tentador era recurrir a él cada vez que lo necesitaba. Esme había aprendido muy bien cuánto daño podía causar una dependencia semejante.

Todo lo que necesitaba, pensó para intentar animarse, era un poco de aire fresco: la Ciudad de los Temibles Placeres aún tenía muchas cosas que ofrecerle. Aún no había ido a Kew Gardens. Sin duda, sería muy relajante.

Subió las escaleras con aire resuelto. La presencia de Carlisle llenaba toda la casa. Él dormía en la misma cama que ella. Orinaba en el mismo váter que ella. Se lavaba en el mismo lavabo en que ella se estaba lavando las manos en aquel momento.

Se puso un sombrero de paja sencillo con una cinta de seda verde, y cogió su abrigo de gamuza y su bolso.

El golpe seco de un metal hizo que se detuviera al pie de las escaleras.

El golpe hizo que la ilusión se despertase en ella, una ilusión que era a la vez dolorosa y placentera. Sabía que no podía ser Carlisle, pero podría ser su hijo.

Esme bajó el último escalón.

Oyó unos pasos apresurados resonar en el corredor.

—Yo abriré, señora Platt.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Esme vio abrirse la puerta.

El hombre de pelo graso que se había recostado en el sofá se encontraba entre dos mujeres. Esme no las conocía. Eran altas, de huesos largos y de aspecto bastante adusto.

—Conque está usted aquí, señora Platt. —El hombre de pelo graso la miraba desde detrás del mayordomo—. Si viene con nosotros sin oponer resistencia, le daremos el descanso que necesita.

Esme lo miró sorprendida. El mayordomo, notó ella, estaba igual de asombrado.

De improviso, las dos mujeres hicieron a un lado al mayordomo y cogieron a Esme de los brazos, situándose a ambos lados de ella.

Esme estaba demasiado estupefacta para sentir miedo.

—¡Suéltenme enseguida!

Eran tan altas como Esme, y no le hicieron caso.

El hombre de pelo graso agitó un papel frente a la cara del mayordomo, como si tuviese una orden para detenerle.

Esme recordó su incursión en la tienda ilícita. «Si la policía hace una redada, nos meterán presos a todos», había dicho Mike Newton.

Pero no se había hecho redada alguna en la librería.

—Suéltenme —insistió Esme, sacudiendo los brazos para intentar liberarse.

—Saldrá usted mal parada si opone resistencia, señora Platt. —El hombre de pelo graso hablaba desde la puerta hacia la que las dos mujeres arrastraban lentamente a Esme—. Venga con nosotros. Tenemos una orden judicial.

Los huesos de Esme de repente se volvieron de mantequilla: la estaban deteniendo.

—Suelten a la señora Platt enseguida. —Esme reconoció la voz de la señora Jenkins; provenía de las escaleras que conducían a la cocina. El ama de llaves estaba tranquila y lograba transmitirle su calma—... O ella los acusará de agresión.

El fétido olor a sudor y otros desagradables hedores procedentes de las dos robustas mujeres marearon momentáneamente a Esme. Sin duda deberían decirle por qué razón la estaban deteniendo.

Sacudiendo sus brazos con fuerza, Esme logró liberarlos.

De inmediato, el ama de llaves se interpuso entre su señora y las dos mujeres. Blandía una escoba como si se tratase de un arma.

—Si llegan a tocarme, no sólo la señora Platt los acusará de agresión, sino que yo también lo haré.

—¡Está usted interfiriendo en la ley, señora! —gritó con indignación el hombre de pelo graso.

—La policía será quien decida eso. —El ama de llaves hablaba con voz resuelta—. Vaya al salón, señora Platt, y espere allí hasta que la señora Ellis regrese con el agente de policía.

Esme no permitiría que la mandaran al salón como si fuese una niña. Aquello era un error. Un terrible error. Pero seguramente podría ser rectificado.

—Esto es ridículo, yo no he hecho nada ilegal —mintió Esme.

Una botella vacía de cloroformo había sido utilizada como una prueba en contra de Dídima Bartle. ¿Registraría la policía la casa de Esme en busca de la botella de lubricante que había comprado?

Las dos mujeres dieron un paso adelante, una a la derecha de Esme, y la otra a su izquierda.

—Entre en la casa y cierre la puerta con llave, señora Platt. —El ama de llaves llevó una mano hacia atrás. El llavero que sostenía en ella tintineó—. Éstas son las únicas llaves. Estas gamberras no podrán atraparla.

Una sensación de irrealidad invadió a Esme. Carlisle era un conocido abogado: él podría ayudarla. Pero quizá también hubiese una orden judicial para detenerlo.

Tal vez todos los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres estuviesen siendo arrestados en aquel preciso instante.

—No pienso esconderme, señora Jenkins. —Había infringido la ley y tendría que pagar las consecuencias—: Pero exijo saber por qué me detienen.


	48. Capítulo 47

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**Capítulo 47**

La puerta cubierta de sombras se abrió silenciosamente hacia adentro. El ama de llaves había conseguido echar a la calle a los intrusos, pero continuaban fuera y Esme, temía que volvieran a entrar.

Al ver a Carlisle, sus ojos se iluminaron con una diversidad de sentimientos: miedo, confusión, alivio.

—¡Eres tú! —dijo con un tono de voz irregular. Su aliento arrojó una bocanada de vaho al aire frío.

Ella llevaba un abrigo de gamuza, guantes y un sombrero de paja.

Los buitres habían llegado justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a salir, comprendió él. Una punzada de terror recorrió violentamente el cuerpo de Carlisle.

La abrazó con cariño. Y estuvo a punto de llorar por el dolor que iba a causarle.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Temía que también hubiera una orden judicial contra ti —susurró ella. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de él, su aliento le abrasó la oreja.

Ella estaba temblando.

Si la hubiesen sorprendido fuera de la casa, se la habrían llevado. Ella no habría podido detenerlos.

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la garganta, Carlisle acarició su mejilla con la boca. Estaba helada de miedo.

—¿Por qué crees que tenían una orden judicial contra mí?

—Yo... —Esme metió sus enguantadas manos en la lana del abrigo de Carlisle, haciendo que él se acercara más, e intentando recobrar el control que le habían arrebatado.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de lo sucedido?

—Denton.

—¿El señor Denton te avisó?

Carlisle alzó la cabeza para ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Él tiene mi tarjeta.

El desconcierto hizo que el miedo desapareciera.

—¿Pero cómo has llegado tan rápido?

Ella era aún muy ingenua en muchos aspectos.

—Me mandó un telegrama.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos telégrafo.

—Un vecino tiene uno.

El desconcierto que se reflejaba en los ojos de Esme le abrió paso repentinamente al temor.

—¿Aún están ahí fuera?

Carlisle la apretó con fuerza contra él, pues sabía que en unos instantes ella lo rechazaría.

—La policía hizo que se marchasen.

Los brazos de Esme recorrieron los suyos y rodearon su cuello. La suavidad de sus senos penetró en el pecho de Carlisle.

—Entonces todo fue un error.

—No. —Como buen abogado, Carlisle sabía ocultar sus emociones—. No fue un error.

—No entiendo. —El húmedo calor de sus alientos mezclados en uno llenó de vaho el aire que los rodeaba—. ¿Se expidió orden de reclusión por demencia sólo porque fui a una librería pornográfica?

Él inclinó su cabeza, sobre la de ella hasta que el ala de su sombrero de paja le rozó la cara.

—¿Es eso lo que crees, Esme? —Carlisle cerró los ojos brevemente para no ver la inocencia que estaba a punto de destruir—. ¿Que se expidió una orden de reclusión por demencia porque fuiste a la librería Aquiles?

—¿Por qué otra razón? —preguntó ella.

Carlisle abrió las pestañas y miró sus inquisidores ojos. Ella había logrado reponerse tras la visita de su hijo, pero él no sabía si alguna vez se repondría de la noticia que estaba a punto de darle.

—Esme —compartió la calidez de su cuerpo con ella, sabiendo que esto no sería suficiente—, sólo el cabeza de familia puede firmar una orden de reclusión por demencia.

La comprensión empezó a reflejarse lentamente en los ojos de ella: su esposo había sido el cabeza de la familia Platt, pero él estaba muerto.

—No. —Los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de Carlisle se agarrotaron en señal de negación—. No.

—Sí. —Carlisle no quiso soltarla—. Sí, Esme.

El aire frío les llevó el ruido sordo de un carruaje que pasaba.

—Eso es ridículo, Carlisle.

Carlisle imaginó que Esme miraba de aquella misma manera a su hijo cuando lo pillaba diciendo alguna mentira en sus años de infancia. Pero él nunca le había mentido.

Su silencio fue más elocuente que las palabras que habría podido decir.

Esme soltó el cuello de Carlisle y bajó lentamente sus brazos hasta ponerlos entre los pechos de ambos.

—No te creo.

Carlisle hizo caso omiso del dolor que le causaba su rechazo.

—Yo mismo vi la orden de reclusión por demencia.

Él había llegado justo antes de que el policía hiciera que el director del manicomio se marchase.

—¡Yo no estoy loca! —negó ella enseguida.

—Nada es más fácil en Inglaterra que ingresar a una mujer cuerda en un manicomio.

La negación se reflejaba en los ojos de ella, que se habían vuelto oscuros a causa de la conmoción.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Ella había sentido aquella misma indignación al enterarse de que los funcionarios del tribunal frecuentaban las mismas tiendas pornográficas que las personas a las que procesaban. Había infinidad de cosas de las que él no podía protegerla.

—No puedes creerlo —dijo Carlisle despiadadamente.

El policía que le había pedido al director del manicomio que se marchase habría podido, con la misma facilidad, ordenarles a los criados que la entregaran.

—Mi hijo no haría algo semejante —dijo ella con firmeza.

Los hijos lo hacían. Los padres lo hacían. Los esposos lo hacían todo el tiempo.

—Yo vi su firma, Esme.

Esme se retorció para intentar huir de la verdad.

—¡No!

Ella era sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle, acercándola a él—. Sí.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No —Tiró de ella para acercarla aún más, hasta que los brazos de Esme perdieron su punto de apoyo y él los agarró con fuerza—. Yo nunca te mentiría.

—Entonces no es su firma.

Sin duda, todas las mujeres que habían sido recluidas habían dicho aquellas mismas palabras. Los hombres confiaban en la ley, y las mujeres en los hombres.

—¿Quién más podría hacerlo, Esme?

—No —repitió ella—. Te equivocas, Carlisle. No puedo creerlo. Mi hijo me quiere. Él no me haría algo semejante.

Carlisle se estremeció al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Tienes que creerlo —dijo él enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella desafiante.

¿Por qué debía ella creer al hombre por quien simplemente sentía que podría morir sin él más que al hijo por quien estaba dispuesta a morir?

—Porque la orden de reclusión por demencia permanece vigente durante siete días —le dijo Carlisle con brutal franqueza.

El horror invadió los ojos de ella.

—Entonces, ¿pueden volver?

—Sin ninguna duda lo harán.

—¿Pueden llevarme al manicomio?

La repentina vulnerabilidad que percibió en la voz de Esme hizo que los ojos de Carlisle se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Sí.

Y no habría nada que él pudiese hacer para impedírselo.

—¿La ley inglesa permitirá que mi hijo me recluya en un manicomio?

Carlisle no podía cambiar la ley, pero sí podía burlarla.

—Para poder llevarte, tienen que encontrarte antes. —Se armó de valor para combatir el sentimiento de traición que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella—. Nadie sabe de la existencia de nuestra casa.

—¿Entonces la única alternativa que tengo para que no me encierren en un manicomio es recluirme en la casa que tú compraste?

En la casa en la que él había prometido no dejar entrar el dolor.

—Sólo será por siete días.

—¿Qué pasará cuando hayan transcurrido los siete días?

Esto dependía únicamente de su hijo, y de la ley.

Carlisle no conocía la ley sobre la demencia. Pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

—La orden ya no estará vigente —dijo él con un tono de voz neutro.

La esperanza parpadeó en los ojos de ella.

—¿Allí estaré fuera de peligro?

Carlisle quiso mentirle. La mentira se atascó en su garganta.

—No.


	49. Capítulo 48

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

Han venido unos fontaneros a instalar la bañera, señora Platt.

Esme se asomó por la ventana del dormitorio con indiferencia.

—Hágalos subir, señor Peasebody.

Los fontaneros no eran tan silenciosos como el mayordomo: pasaron por el dormitorio y entraron en el baño haciendo mucho ruido. Carcajadas apagadas y gruñidos lanzados a manera de respuesta irrumpían en el gélido silencio.

—Señora Platt.

Gotas de agua corrían por el cristal de la ventana como lágrimas. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llover?

—Dígame, señor Peasebody.

—El señor Cullen la llama por teléfono.

—Por favor, dígale que estoy supervisando la instalación de la bañera.

No oyó al mayordomo marcharse, sólo lo oyó regresar.

—El señor Cullen dijo que lamentaba mucho que usted no pudiese coger el teléfono.

El mayordomo se quedó esperando a que ella le hablara. Pero Esme no tenía nada que decir. Ella había querido convertirse en mujer. Pero descubrió que las madres no eran mujeres. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podía la ley permitir que fuesen encerradas por capricho de un hijo?

Poco a poco empezó a percibir la imagen apenas visible que apareció en el cristal surcado de lágrimas.

—Señor Peasebody.

—Dígame, señora Platt —dijo el mayordomo con un extraño tono de voz.

—¿Puede usted supervisar la instalación mientras yo...? —¿Qué podía hacer ella para darle solidez al fantasma aprisionado en la ventana?—... ¿Mientras yo bajo un momento?

—Por supuesto, señora.

Durante varios segundos, Esme se quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos secos su vago reflejo rodeado por las lágrimas de la lluvia en la ventana. Tras coger el bolso que se encontraba en un tocador dorado, salió de aquel dormitorio que tantos recuerdos guardaba.

La voz del mayordomo la siguió por las escaleras. Al parecer, no estaba muy satisfecho con la instalación. Su abrigo de gamuza y su sombrero de paja rodeado de una cinta verde colgaban del perchero de latón, exactamente donde él los había dejado el día anterior.

El cortante frío de la lluvia empapó sus ropas, pero no penetró en su cuerpo. No sabía adonde se dirigía, sólo sabía que tenía que ir a algún lado.

—Un coche, ¿señora? —Unas ruedas traqueteaban en la calle adoquinada. Avanzaban al mismo paso que ella—. La llevaré a donde usted quiera.

Esme se detuvo. El carruaje también lo hizo.

—Sí —el agua caía copiosamente del ala de su sombrero y bajaba por el cuello de su abrigo—, gracias.

Esme se sentó en el desgastado cuero negro del asiento y cerró la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a la torrencial lluvia.

El coche no se movió.

Entonces recordó que debía darle alguna dirección al cochero. Pero no tenía ninguna dirección que darle.

«¿Adonde vamos, Carlisle?».

«A casa, Esme».

Con una nueva resolución, se puso de pie y alzó la trampilla del techo. Le daría una dirección al cochero.

La estación Victoria estaba mojada, ruidosa y expuesta a corrientes de viento. El vapor salía del tren y enturbiaba el aire que lo rodeaba. Esme subió a tercera clase. Una madre joven, que llevaba un sombrero sin mucha gracia y una capa de lana negra, se sentó junto a ella con un bebé que dormía entre sus brazos.

Sus diminutas pestañas acariciaban las regordetas mejillas; una boca en forma de capullo de rosa fruncía los labios como si estuviese soñando o mamando.

Esme sintió un repentino dolor en los pechos.

—¿Verdad que son fabulosos cuando están durmiendo? —le preguntó una mujer desgarradoramente joven.

Esme alzó la vista.

Un sentimiento de orgullo brillaba en los claros ojos azules de la madre.

Volviendo a mirar al bebé dormido, Esme acarició suavemente su pequeña mano.

—¡Ya lo creo!

Unos dedos diminutos rodearon su dedo índice. Los labios de Esme temblaron.

—¿Le gustaría sostenerlo entre sus brazos? —le preguntó la joven madre.

—No —se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada; y el frío de repente le caló hasta los huesos—, estoy mojada.

El dormido bebé bostezó y soltó a Esme. Seguramente su dedo también estaba mojado. Y frío.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo? —le preguntó a la radiante madre—. ¿Té, quizá?

Enseguida el rostro de la joven se puso tenso.

—No, gracias, señora.

Esme no era una mujer rica, pero tenía los suficientes medios económicos para vivir bien. A diferencia de la joven madre.

—Me haría usted un favor si compartiera una tetera conmigo —dijo ella con delicadeza—. No me gusta beber demasiado té cuando viajo en tren.

Al comprender lo que Esme quería decirle, las facciones del rostro de la mujer se relajaron.

—Es usted muy amable, señora.

Pueblos atestados de gente dieron paso a onduladas colinas. No había lluvia en Kerring, Sussex, sólo abundantes campos de trigo que brillaban bajo el sol del mediodía.

Un hombre dormitaba en un carro bajo la sombra de un haya llena de flores. Esme lo despertó.

Una casa de estilo georgiano surgió imponente ante ellos. Sus descoloridos ladrillos habían adquirido un tenue tono marrón. Frondosos robles le daban sombra a la verde hierba en la que pacían las ovejas.

Sus hijos solían trepar a los árboles y perseguir a las ovejas. El eco distante de sus risas acariciaba suavemente las hojas.

Esme le pagó al carretero y le ordenó que regresara a buscarla al cabo de dos horas.

—¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! —Un cuerpo se lanzó hacia ella dando fuertes brazadas; sus delgados brazos rodearon la cintura de Esme—. ¡Has vuelto a casa! ¡Yo le dije a papá que regresarías a casa!

Esme se arrodilló para abrazar a Renesme. Su nieta olía a infancia inocente y energía inagotable. Unas trenzas caobas caían por su estrecha espalda. La mugre le manchaba el cuello y el blanco pichi.

A Esme se le oprimió el pecho: cuánto había crecido aquella niña desde la última vez que la vio.

—¿Qué hiciste con tu pez, Renesme? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—Tiré las frutas de cera y llené de agua el frutero de la mesa del comedor —dijo Renesme, hablando contra el cuello de Esme con su infantil tono de voz—, pero mamá no me dejó ponerlo allí.

En otra ocasión Esme se habría reído. O quizá no. Los adultos podían, en efecto, ser muy injustos.

—¡Mamá Platt!

Sorpresa y turbación resonaron en el cálido aire primaveral.

Soltando de mala gana a su nieta, Esme le sonrió a la mujer de pelo rubio que llevaba un vestido floreado de muselina.

—Hola, Margaret.

Margaret era de un pueblo turístico situado cerca de la costa. Charles la había conocido cuando fue a comprarle unas semillas a su padre. Había una cierta dulzura en aquella mujer con ojos de gama que llegaba directamente al corazón.

Esme sabía que su nuera la quería, y no le apetecía que se sintiese atrapada entre madre e hijo; pero el precio que había que pagar por mantener la paz era demasiado alto.

—¡Ah, mamá Platt, cuánto me alegra verla! —Margaret, varios centímetros más baja que Esme, se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazarla tanto como se lo permitía su embarazo. Luego, le susurró al oído—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Esme cerró los ojos para intentar detener la oleada de dolor que empezaba a invadirla y le devolvió calurosamente el abrazo a su nuera.

—Estás estupenda.

Esme mentía. Margaret presentaba un aspecto bastante demacrado.

—Tú también, abuela —dijo Renesme—. ¡Mírale el pelo, mamá, se le ha puesto tan rojo como el mío!

Poniéndose entre su madre y su abuela, Renesme cogió la mano de Esme y la condujo hacia la casa.

—¡Ven a ver lo que ha hecho mamá!

—¡Bienvenida a casa, señora Platt! —la saludó con una sonrisa amplia la señora Pippins, la robusta mujer de la limpieza que llevaba en la casa casi tanto tiempo como Esme—. ¿Quiere usted que el señor Pippins vaya a buscar su equipaje a la estación?

Un incómodo silencio fue la única respuesta a la bien intencionada pregunta. La sonrisa que se esbozaba en la cara de la señora de la limpieza se le borró lentamente.

—Mamá Platt debe de estar cansada después del largo viaje, señora Pippins —dijo Margaret, colocando un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja—. Por favor dígale a la señora Tilley que prepare un poco de té. Entre, mamá Platt, ¡me alegro tanto de verla!

Los recuerdos asaltaron a Esme desde el momento en que entró en la casa en la que había vivido durante treinta y cuatro años. Ella había entrado por la puerta principal vestida de novia. Y habían velado a su marido muerto en aquel salón.

Pero la casa había cambiado mucho durante el corto mes y medio que llevaba en Londres: unas cortinas de seda roja habían reemplazado a las cortinas de terciopelo dorado; tapicería de brocado dorado y de seda roja había reemplazado a la tapicería de cuero curtido y terciopelo marrón. Aquél era un verdadero hogar, pero no era el suyo.

—La casa está preciosa —dijo Esme con toda sinceridad.

Había una expresión de súplica en los dulces ojos marrones de Margaret.

—¿No le molesta?

—Éste es tu hogar ahora, Margaret.

Durante unos breves años. Y luego, el hogar de Margaret pasaría a su hijo, Matthew.

—¿Y usted, mamá Platt? —La súplica que se reflejaba en los ojos marrones de Margaret, semejantes a los de una gama, se transformó en la típica mirada escrutadora femenina—. ¿Ha encontrado un hogar?

«... cuando estás dentro de mí, Carlisle, siento que tengo un hogar».

—Abuela, ¿en Londres realmente hay tanta suciedad y mi... mis... miseria como dicen?

Obviamente, _miseria_ era una palabra nueva para la niña de siete años.

Sí, en la Ciudad de los Temibles Placeres había mucha suciedad y miseria..., pero había mucho más que polución y pobreza en la metrópoli.

—Londres vibra de vida igual que un corazón, Renesme. En ocasiones es casi imposible respirar debido al humo y a la niebla, y en otros momentos todo relumbra como un penique acabado de acuñar. Hay restaurantes, parques, museos, jardines e incluso un palacio de cristal con dinosaurios gigantes custodiando un lago. Uno de ellos —dijo Esme con aire de gravedad— me escupió.

Renesme se quedó mirándola con sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su abuela, abiertos como platos.

—¿De verdad, abuela?

Esme sintió la ardiente presión de la mano de Carlisle en su espalda. Reía con ella mientras el dinosaurio sumergido en el lago rociaba agua.

—De verdad —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Dónde están Matthew y la pequeña Peg?

—Durmiendo la siesta, gracias a Dios —dijo Margaret con sincero alivio—. Renesme, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a echarles un vistazo a tus hermanos?

—Mamá, sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso. —Renesme cruzó los brazos con una segundad que Esme nunca había tenido—. ¿Por qué no vas tú mientras la abuela y yo hablamos unas cosas?

Esme se mordió los labios para no reírse.

—Renesme, te he traído una sorpresa, pero no te la daré si no obedeces a tu madre.

El enredado fajín del pichi de Renesme se meneaba detrás de ella como una cola blanca.

Esme se quedó mirando fijamente la reluciente entrada de roble por la que desapareció la niña de siete años. No estaría allí para ver cómo la chiquilla se transformaba día a día en una mujer.

—Está usted muy guapa, mamá Platt —dijo su nuera, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Nunca la había visto así de hermosa.

Esme apartó su mirada de la entrada y sonrió con una actitud desdeñosa. Levantó una mano para cerciorarse de que el pelo, que se había arreglado en el carro, aún estaba peinado.

—Debo de parecer una rata ahogada. Estaba lloviendo en Londres.

—No —unas lágrimas brillaron en los dulces ojos marrones de Margaret—, tiene usted la piel luminosa. Está... sencillamente... guapa.

Carlisle también se lo había dicho.

Esme parpadeó para ver con claridad.

—¿Dónde está Charles?

—Está en el campo oriental.

Esme sacó rápidamente de su bolso las tres pequeñas latas de chocolate que había comprado en el tren.

—Dale esto a los niños, por favor.

Sabía que no volvería a verlos después del enfrentamiento que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

—Ese abogado, el señor Cullen —unas manos pequeñas, enrojecidas a causa de tantas tareas domésticas, cogieron las tres latas que Esme sostenía en sus enguantadas manos—, ¿es un buen hombre?

Esme se puso tensa. No le había hablado a Charles acerca de Carlisle.

Enseguida recordó el primer encuentro con el médico del manicomio. Charles no sabía nada de Carlisle cuando fue a visitarla, comprendió ella, pero sabía muchas cosas sobre él cuando fue a ver al doctor.

—Sí. —Los habitantes de Kerring, Sussex, no pensarían lo mismo—. El señor Cullen es un muy buen hombre.

—Creo, mamá Platt, que después de todos estos años, usted finalmente ha encontrado su hogar —rodeando con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Esme, Margaret le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Vaya con Dios.

La casa había cambiado, pero el campo no. El olor acre del estiércol y el de almizcle de la tierra invadieron las ventanas de la nariz de Esme. Una suave brisa ondulaba la superficie de una cerca de arbustos. Charles se encontraba apoyado contra un solitario arce, comiendo un grueso bocadillo mientras contemplaba el trigal.

El afecto que sentía por él hizo que a Esme se le desgarrase el corazón. Era su hijo, y siempre lo querría.

De repente, él se volvió hacia ella, dejando el bocadillo suspendido en el aire. La sombra del árbol y el ala caída de su sombrero le ocultaban los ojos.

Esme se refugió bajo la sombrilla que formaba el árbol.

—Hola, Charles.

Charles bajó el bocadillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Querrás acaso decir por qué no estoy en el manicomio? —preguntó Esme tranquilamente, dominando su dolor.

—No es un manicomio —replicó David a la defensiva—. Es un sanatorio para mujeres.

Los ojos de él estaban exentos del dolor que había causado.

—Te hablé del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, Charles, porque quería que entendieras.

—¿Qué querías que entendiera, mamá? ¿Que el amor de papá... que nuestro amor... no te bastaba?

Una abeja zumbaba cerca de allí, ajena al sufrimiento que una madre y un hijo se causaban mutuamente.

—¿O querías que entendiera que el amor de tu familia es para ti una carga que te impide ser una «mujer»? —preguntó David con un tono de voz irregular.

—Yo nunca dije eso, Charles. —Las lágrimas presionaban para salir, pero Esme las contuvo—. Nunca dije que el amor de mi familia no me bastaba. Nunca dije que tú fueras una carga para mí.

—Por favor, dime, mamá, ¿qué dijiste, entonces?

Cuan difícil era recordar las palabras que había dicho, ocultas ya por una densa niebla de dolor.

—Te dije que amaba a tu padre, pero tu padre está muerto, y necesito algo... —más. ¡Dios mío!, sí había dicho eso, le había hecho creer que el amor de su familia no era suficiente para ella, y no lo era, pero no porque ellos hubiesen hecho o hubiesen dejado de hacer algo—. Necesito llenar el vacío que la muerte de tu padre, Charles, dejó en mi vida.

La expresión de los ojos de él se volvió menos severa.

—Para eso está la familia, mamá.

Una familia no podía hacerle a uno de sus miembros lo que David le había hecho a ella.

Esme se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que era la reproducción perfecta de su marido: tenía sus mismos ojos de color de chocolate, el mismo pelo del color del trigo. Pero Charles, su marido, nunca le habría hecho lo que su hijo le hizo. O quizá hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que su hijo hizo. Esme ya no podía distinguir entre la verdad y lo que ella creía que era la verdad.

— Charles —el afecto maternal pugnaba con un profundo sentimiento de traición—, un hombre y dos mujeres intentaron llevarme a rastras a un manicomio.

Si los criados no la hubiesen ayudado, lo habrían conseguido.

—Sólo será por corto tiempo. —El reconocimiento de su traición brilló fugazmente en los ojos de él—. Hasta que recobres la razón.

Mike Newton había hablado de la «razón», pero él era un hombre culto.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por iniciativa propia. —Esme buscó en su rostro al niño que le había confiado todos sus secretos—. Dime que no lo hiciste por iniciativa propia.

¿Cómo podía él saber de la existencia de las «órdenes de reclusión por demencia» o de los «sanatorios» para mujeres?

David apartó la vista, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Clavó sus ojos con aire taciturno en su bocadillo de rosbif hecho con trozos de sustancioso pan de trigo. La mostaza marrón llenaba la marca que habían dejado sus dientes.

—Tú estás bajo mi responsabilidad, mamá.

La verdad era más dolorosa que una agresión física.

—¿Aún te gustan los barcos, Charles? —preguntó ella de repente. Las lágrimas le atascaban la garganta. Debía de haber algo de su travieso niño dentro de aquel hombre adusto y «responsable».

—Ya no soy un niño.

—¿Es necesario ser un niño para sentir placer? —preguntó ella, llena de remordimientos. ¿Era así como había criado a sus hijos?

—No eres una niña, mamá.

Pero se estaba portando como tal, daba a entender el tono de voz de Charles.

—¿Quiere eso decir que no debo tomarme unas vacaciones? —preguntó ella razonablemente.

—Tienes responsabilidades para con tu familia.

—Nunca he eludido mis responsabilidades.

Había sido una buena hija, una buena esposa, una buena madre.

—El cuerpo de mi padre aún no se ha enfriado en su tumba. —La acusación de Charles le traspasó el corazón; sus ojos de color chocolate clavaron su dolor en ella—. ¡Y mírate! Pensé que nos querías, pero no lloras la muerte de mi padre. No llevas luto. Te quitaste la alianza matrimonial como si él nunca hubiese existido. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a su memoria?

Esme miró fijamente a su hijo, y quiso llorar por la inocencia que habían perdido.

Respiró hondo. Sabía que su hijo no entendería sus explicaciones, pero debía intentarlo una vez más.

—Yo amaba a tu padre, Charles.

—Lo amabas tanto —dijo Charles con desdén—, que después de enterrarlo no pudiste esperar para marcharte a Londres y gastar su dinero.

«Algunas personas le hacen daño a otras sin darse cuenta», le había dicho Carlisle.

Esme no era tan ingenua como para creer que Charles no se daba cuenta de que la estaba hiriendo. También era lo suficientemente madura para entender que era el dolor el que hablaba por su hijo, más que una malevolencia inherente a él. El dolor cesaría en poco tiempo. Pero cuánto la hacía sufrir en aquel momento...

—Sabes que amaba a tu padre, Charles —respondió Esme con voz firme, mirando su familiar rostro—. Sé que lo sabes.

—Si lo amabas, entonces explícamelo, mamá. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas: los ojos de Charlie, su bebé, que saltaba de los almiares a sus acogedores brazos; no los de Charles, el hombre que había firmado una orden de reclusión por demencia para que la internaran en un manicomio—. Explícame por qué huiste a Londres cuando papá sólo llevaba tres meses muerto. Explícame por qué te tiñes el pelo como una despreciable fulana y te vistes como si fueses una joven que quiere emperifollarse. Explícame qué le pasó a mi madre, quien hace cinco meses hacía planes para el nacimiento de mi próximo hijo; pero que ahora que mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz, se divierte en Londres con un grupo de hombres y mujeres que tratan temas de los que nadie debería hablar. Explícamelo, mamá, porque no te conozco.

Esme apoyó las piernas con firmeza para poder resistir el peso del dolor.

—Margaret y el bebé se encuentran bien.

—Te necesitamos, y tú nos abandonaste.

—Pero Margaret y el bebé se encuentran bien —repitió Esme.

—Si Margaret y mi bebé fueran importantes para ti, regresarías a Kerring.

—Si Margaret y el bebé me necesitasen —dijo Esme con mayor severidad—, habría hecho mis maletas y regresado a Kerring de inmediato. Pero no me necesitan.

—Margaret no puede andar detrás de los niños en su estado.

—Entonces contrata a una mujer que cuide de ellos.

—La familia cuida de la familia.

—¿Es así como me ves, Charles? ¿Como alguien que debe cuidar de tus hijos para hacer que Margaret y tú podáis llevar una vida más tranquila?

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

—Entonces dime por qué quieres que regrese a Kerring.

—El ama de llaves de Abigail se ha marchado. Ella necesita ayuda hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien que la reemplace.

—De modo que ahora soy un ama de llaves.

—Eres una madre y una abuela —replicó Charles con enfado.

—Pero también soy una mujer, Charles.

Durante varios segundos Charles quedó completamente pálido, luego se puso tan rojo como un ladrillo.

—No me quedaré aquí escuchándote profanar la memoria de mi padre —dijo él en voz baja.

—¿Tú firmaste ese papel para que me recluyeran en un «sanatorio para mujeres» por lo del señor Cullen, verdad? —preguntó Esme.

—¡Es absolutamente vergonzoso! —El feo color rojo que le quemaba la piel se debía tanto a su vergüenza como a su enfado—. Una mujer de tu edad causando semejante escándalo...

—Pero no piensas que es vergonzoso que tu padre se casara conmigo —estas palabras salieron espontáneamente de su boca—. ¿Verdad?

—Mi padre era un hombre.

Entonces no era sólo su edad lo que había provocado la reacción de Charles.

—Las mujeres también tenemos necesidades —dijo Esme con tacto.

—Ésta no eres tú —dijo Charles en tono grave.

—Sí soy yo.

Aquélla era la mujer que siempre habría debido ser, pero no había tenido el valor para ello.

—No eras así antes de irte a Londres.

Esme recordó la pregunta del médico del manicomio: «¿Le gustaba el arte erótico antes de quedar viuda?». Y recordó su respuesta: «No sabía que existía el arte erótico hasta que vine a Londres».

Cuan fácilmente le había hecho el juego al médico.

—Yo te quiero, Charles. —Él siempre sería su niño. Apenas una niña en aquel entonces, él había sido tanto su compañero de juegos como su hijo—. Quiero a toda mi familia. Pero no sacrificaré mi vida simplemente para que vosotros tengáis una vida más cómoda.

Charles retrocedió como si ella le hubiese pegado una bofetada.

—No hablarías de esa manera si no estuvieses bajo la influencia de ese hombre.

La empezó a invadir una profunda tristeza. Su hijo podía culparla de muchas cosas, pero no le permitiría que le echara la culpa a un hombre cuyo único crimen era quererla.

—Charles, yo no conocía a Carlisle Cullen cuando me marché de Kerring.

—Así que igual que una puta —dijo Charles impávidamente. La brisa susurraba entre los tallos de trigo—, has tenido relaciones con la primera persona que se mostró dispuesta a estar contigo.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, Charles? —preguntó ella con prudencia—. ¿Que soy una puta?

Charles tiró su bocadillo al trigal.

—Le ordené al abogado que dejara de ingresar dinero en tu cuenta.

Charles no debería poder hacerle más daño; pero sí podía.

—Tu padre solicitó en su testamento que se me asignara un estipendio mensual.

En el momento mismo en que estas palabras salieron de su boca, ella, Esme cayó en la cuenta de la doble traición. Su marido había solicitado que le dieran un estipendio mensual. No se necesitaba ser abogado para saber que ninguna ley podía obligar a su hijo a cumplir con una simple petición. Y esto debía de saberlo su esposo.

—Dijiste que no me conocías, Charles. —Las lágrimas que Esme estaba conteniendo hicieron un agujero en su corazón—. Yo tampoco te conozco.

—¡Yo te quiero, mamá! —Ese grito asustó a un gorrión que se encontraba posado en la rama de un árbol. Una pluma de punta blanca cayó entre ellos—. En el sanatorio pueden ayudar a las mujeres como tú. El médico me explicó que estás atravesando — Charles vaciló. Un lamentable rubor oscureció su piel bañada por el sol. El enfado había dejado intacta su vergüenza—... por un periodo de cambios... de cambios físicos... que te afectan a la mente. Me dijo que no es raro que una mujer de tu edad quiera sentirse joven de nuevo. Pero él puede ayudarte, mamá. Él puede lograr que vuelvas a ser la mujer que eras antes de irte a Londres.

—¿Y si no quiero ser como era antes? —Esme tragó saliva—. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—El doctor me explicó que ése es otro síntoma de tu enfermedad —explicó Charles con gran seriedad—. Me dijo que si estuvieras bien podrías entender que tu comportamiento es inadmisible. Por favor, deja que el médico te ayude.

Esme se esforzaba por entender un razonamiento semejante, que justificaba el hecho de recluir a una mujer.

—¿De qué enfermedad me estás hablando?

Charles no le respondió. Esme comprendió que él no sabía cómo responderle. No había hecho aquello por iniciativa propia, pero creía de corazón que lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien.

—¿Ese doctor piensa que estoy enferma porque ya no puedo tener hijos? —preguntó Esme.

La duda se reflejó en los ojos de Charles, pero su determinación se la tragó de inmediato.

—¿O piensa que estoy enferma porque disfruto de la compañía de un hombre? —siguió preguntando ella—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy enferma exactamente, Charles?

Su respuesta fue condenatoria.


	50. Capítulo 49

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

Había hecho sol en Kerring. En Londres seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Esto obligó a Esme a avanzar hacia la oscuridad.

No había ninguna luz encendida en la casa alquilada.

Esme les había dicho a los criados que no regresaría mientras la orden judicial estuviera vigente. El hecho de que no la esperasen no alivió la sensación de total soledad que sintió al no ser recibida por nadie.

Un frío líquido empezó a correr por sus mejillas y a caer gota a gota por su nariz. Sabía a hollín y sal.

La verdad estuvo a punto de hacerla caer de rodillas: su hijo había firmado la orden de reclusión por demencia.

El estruendo de la lluvia que azotaba la casa llenaba sus oídos.

Su hijo le había arrebatado algo que ella no sabía cómo reemplazar. Tampoco sabía si sería posible reemplazarlo alguna vez.

Detrás de ella, el agua aporreaba la puerta. Debajo de ella, el agua formaba un charco en el suelo.

El tañido distante del Big Ben anunció la hora. Eran las cinco, y no había comido en todo el día.

En su ausencia, los criados seguramente habían aprovechado para disfrutar de unas cortas vacaciones. Esme no podía molestarse por ello.

Alargó las manos, buscando a tientas, y encontró una mesa. Tras quitarse los guantes y lograr liberarse con dificultad de la cinta de su bolso, puso el cuero mojado en una bandeja de peltre y encontró una caja de cerillas en un cajón.

Una llama azul iluminó dos candeleros de bronce. Esme encendió las velas. La oscuridad dio paso al brillo del suelo de roble y al color verde desvaído del papel tapiz. Tras apagar la cerilla, dejó su humeante varilla junto al bolso.

La mesa de nogal llena de marcas bajo el peltre no se distinguía con claridad.

El alquiler de la temporada ya había sido pagado, pero ella no tenía dinero para comprar los artículos de primera necesidad. Su hijo se había ocupado de eso hasta entonces, pero ya no lo haría más.

Lentamente, con mucho cuidado, temerosa de la emoción que clamaba por salir, Esme subió los desgastados escalones.

Y entonces descubrió que no estaba sola.

Un hombre se encontraba junto al parpadeante candelero que había al final del pasillo, de espaldas a ella. Su cabeza inclinada parecía una brillante nube blanca. No llevaba abrigo. Su camisa blanca estaba completamente arrugada alrededor de su cintura y llevaba bajados los tirantes negros. Sus caderas se movían rítmicamente contra un cuerpo que Esme sólo podía adivinar que estaba allí, pues no lo veía debido a que el cuerpo del hombre, más grande, se lo tapaba.

Un gemido gutural se abrió camino por entre la parálisis de Esme, seguido por un débil quejido.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y sus pies resbalaron en un charco de agua. Intentó desesperadamente agarrarse del pasamanos para detener su caída y chocó contra la barandilla. El sonido de su cuerpo al golpear contra la madera no detuvo el movimiento rítmico de las blancas nalgas.

La emoción que había estado conteniendo la arrolló con toda su violencia. Volviéndose, Esme bajó las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pudo.

La escalera de la servidumbre era más empinada que la principal. La estrecha cocina estaba vacía. Silbidos y estallidos salían de una lámpara de gas que se encontraba sobre una mesa de nogal llena de marcas. Sobre una cocina de hierro negro había un hervidor moteado de azul; estaba lleno de agua caliente.

Esme encontró una achaparrada tetera azul adornada con el dibujo de un sauce en el armario que se encontraba sobre el bote del té. A ciegas, se preparó una taza de té tibio.

—Siento mucho que haya usted presenciado eso, señora Platt.

Había un inconfundible acento irlandés en la voz del ama de llaves.

Esme recordó la risa de niña que solía oír en el salón principal.

Poniendo sobre la mesa la taza del té que aún no había probado, miró a los ojos a la criada de sesenta y seis años, aquellos ojos de color verde esmeralda en los que se reflejaba una chispa de inteligencia. Vio su brillante pelo negro entretejido de blanco. Vio la satisfacción sexual que teñía de rojo sus mejillas ligeramente arrugadas.

Miró fijamente al ama de llaves y vio a una mujer.

Esme cayó en la cuenta de su sombrero de paja estropeado por el agua y de su empapado abrigo de terciopelo.

Había visto al ama de llaves con los mismos ojos con los que la veía a ella su hijo: como una mujer anciana cuyo único propósito en la vida debía ser servir a los demás.

—Yo no, señora Jenkins.

Los ojos brillantes de la criada le lanzaron una mirada penetrante.

—¿Por qué dice usted eso?

—Porque necesitaba ver a una mujer que ha llegado a cierta edad... —Esme cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Su hijo quería despojarla de su sexualidad, y ella no sabía qué hacer—... Necesitaba ver que los hombres y las mujeres de todas las edades disfrutan —abrió los ojos—... eso.

Los ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaron de repente.

—¿Y qué pensaba usted que les pasaba a las mujeres que han llegado a «cierta edad»?

La vergüenza hizo que Esme enrojeciera.

—No pensaba nada —dijo con total sinceridad.

Las mujeres hablaban de la administración de la casa y de la crianza de los niños, pero nunca de sus necesidades.

Ni una sola vez en su vida Esme imaginó que su madre o su abuela pudiesen desear algo más de la vida que tener un hogar y una familia.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, el ama de llaves empezó a recoger la loza adornada con dibujos de sauces.

—¿Y ahora?

La lluvia azotaba la puerta de la cocina.

Esme ya no sabía qué pensar. Sólo una cosa estaba clara...

—Podría hacer que la despidieran.

Una sola palabra de Esme y el administrador despediría al ama de llaves y al mayordomo.

—Sí, señora Platt. —La mujer de mayor edad se detuvo, con el platillo y la taza adornados con dibujos de sauces suspendidos sobre la mesa de nogal llena de marcas—. Podría hacer eso.

—¿No tiene usted miedo de que lo haga? —le preguntó Esme.

Esme podía hacer que despidieran al ama de llaves. Su hijo podía hacer que la recluyeran a ella.

—No temo amar, señora Platt. —La mujer mayor se enderezó. La compasión suavizó la expresión de su rostro ligeramente surcado de arrugas—. No amar es una cosa muy triste.

Esme recordó el abanico que formaban unas pestañas diminutas, el rubor de unas mejillas regordetas y el fruncimiento de una boca semejante a un capullo de rosa.

—¿Tiene usted hijos, señora Jenkins?

—Sí —la cara del ama de llaves se iluminó con el inconfundible resplandor del orgullo maternal—, tengo dos hijas. Les ha ido muy bien, y me han dado seis nietos y tres bisnietos.

—¿No siente usted que debería estar con su familia, en lugar de...?

—¿Pecar con el señor Denton? —preguntó el ama de llaves con perspicacia.

Aquello era, en efecto, lo que podría llamarse una conversación sin rodeos.

Esme miró a la mujer a la cara.

—Sí.

—La juventud es una cosa muy curiosa. —El ama de llaves se puso detrás de Esme. La porcelana hizo un ruido estrepitoso al caer en el fregadero de metal—. Cuando se tiene, no se la aprecia. Parece que siempre se tuviera miedo de algo: otra chica tiene un vestido más bonito, o una hermana tiene más pretendientes.

Doce años mayor que ella, la hermana de Esme había muerto antes de que ella naciera. Su madre había tenido que pasar en silencio por una sucesión de abortos espontáneos, hasta que finalmente logró dar a luz a otra niña: Esme.

—Cuando no se tiene —la puerta de la cocina de hierro se abrió con un chirrido—, el pasado le hace malas jugadas a la mente. Y entonces una piensa en los bailes a los que no asistió o en los chicos a los que no besó.

Una cortina de agua golpeó contra la ventana.

—Y un día una se despierta —el carbón cayó en el hierro haciendo un ruido seco; el acre olor a azufre invadió el frío aire—, y se da cuenta de que está completamente sola. Los nietos no sustituyen a un hombre, señora Platt; ellos no le calientan el culo por las noches, ni hacen que su sangre le corra con fuerza por las venas por las mañanas. Una mujer tiene su propia vida, y tiene que alargar los brazos y agarrarla con fuerza con las dos manos, o pasará de largo.

La puerta de la cocina de hierro se cerró con un ruido metálico.

—¿A qué edad se quedó usted viuda, señora Jenkins?

—El señor Jenkins —el agua salpicó el metal en el momento en que el ama de llaves vació el hervidor en el fregadero—... murió cuando yo tenía sesenta años. Recuerdo muy bien esa noche: no había ido a cenar. El señor Jenkins tenía buen apetito; nunca llegaba tarde a cenar. Pero aquella noche no vino. Cuando iba a acostarme, un carro se acercó a la puerta de la casa. Un vecino lo había encontrado a un lado del camino. Ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarle: estaba muerto. Al parecer, el corazón le falló. Trabajar la tierra hace que eso pueda pasarle a un hombre.

Esme intentó asimilar esta información: el esposo del ama de llaves era granjero, igual que su marido.

Un carbón en llamas estalló dentro de la cocina.

—¿Y usted —Esme vaciló—... llevó luto por él?

—Ustedes los ingleses son muy extraños. Mire a la reina —dijo la señora Jenkins con total naturalidad, como si estuviese acostumbrada a hablar de sexo y de muerte con una mujer que acababa de sorprenderla en medio de un acto sexual. El agua que salía a borbotones del grifo entraba con estruendo en el hervidor de estaño—. Aunque vivía como la señora Brown, llevaba ropas de luto por su marido.

El señor Brown, pensó Esme, debió de ser el acompañante que le sirvió de consuelo a la reina.

—Debió hacerle al príncipe un buen velatorio al estilo irlandés. Un vaso de whisky bajando por el gaznate es suficiente para que el cuerpo comprenda que llevas luto en el corazón; el resto no son más que apariencias. —El estruendo del agua se detuvo de repente—. La muerte no es una razón para dejar de vivir.

¿Pero acaso era la muerte una razón para empezar a vivir?

Una tapa cubrió el hervidor de metal.

«Tengo miedo, señora Jenkins», fueron las palabras que invadieron el pecho de Esme.

El miedo apretó su garganta como una mano que se cerrase a su alrededor.

No podía confesar el miedo. No podía confesar la derrota. Pero tenía miedo, porque no podía ver más que la derrota.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el rayo de luz que iluminaba la estrecha escalera.

—No le he dado las gracias por la ayuda que me prestó.

Cuando el director del manicomio le dijo que no la estaba deteniendo, que tenía una orden para llevarla a un hospital psiquiátrico, los pies de Esme se pegaron en el suelo. Quitándole de un tirón las llaves, la señora Jenkins le dio un empujón a Esme para que entrara en el salón y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Una mujer hace... —Enaguas de algodón y faldas de lana susurraron. El estaño chocó contra el hierro. Era el sonido del hervidor al ser puesto sobre la cocina—... lo que debe hacer, señora Platt.

El director del manicomio le había enseñado la orden al mayordomo agitándola frente a él.

—¿El señor Denton vio quién firmó la orden judicial? —preguntó Esme en voz baja. La lluvia continuaba con su implacable golpeteo.

—Sí. —Una tapa de metal chocó con una encimera de madera.

El aroma acre de las hojas de té impregnó el aire perfumado con el olor del carbón.

—Mi hijo me quiere, señora Jenkins —dijo Esme. Pero ¿a quién se lo estaba diciendo realmente?

—Y usted quiere a su hijo, señora Platt. —Hojas secas de té tocaron el fondo de la tetera de porcelana. Se oyó un reconfortante murmullo resonar sobre el crepitar del fuego y el golpeteo de la lluvia—. Nada puede cambiar el amor de una madre.

—Pero ¿una madre es también una mujer? —preguntó Esme con voz quebrada.

—Al fin y al cabo —estaño golpeó contra estaño. La tapa del bote del té fue puesta de nuevo en su lugar—, hombre o mujer es todo lo que podemos ser. Los hijos y los nietos tienen sus propias vidas. No podemos vivirlas por ellos, ni ellos pueden vivir las nuestras por nosotras. Pero ser mujer no es mucho más fácil que ser hombre. Tenemos que luchar por nosotras mismas, señora Platt. O, de lo contrario, no vale la pena que nadie luche por nosotras... Está usted mojada hasta los huesos —el acento irlandés del ama de llaves se suavizó en el momento en que volvió a asumir su papel de criada—. El señor Denton le está preparando un baño. Yo le llevaré el té mientras usted se pone ropa de abrigo. Cuando esté lista, el señor Denton le llamará un coche para que pueda usted ir a ver al señor Cullen.


	51. Capítulo 50

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

Unos pasos resonaron sordamente a lo largo del oscuro pasillo. Esme se detuvo con aire vacilante frente a una puerta cubierta de sombras. Detrás de ésta se oía un sonido apagado.

Tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, empuñó el pomo de latón. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. La pesada caoba se abrió silenciosamente.

La luz parpadeante de una lámpara de gas inundaba el bufete. Eleazar Tristan estaba sentado en la silla de un pequeño escritorio. Una lámpara verde iluminaba su rostro, y sus dedos pulsaban la tecla redonda de una máquina. Carlisle Cullen estaba recostado en su silla de cuero negro y sostenía contra su oreja el auricular del teléfono.

Fue el secretario quien primero vio a Esme.

El golpeteo, más rápido y rítmico que el de la máquina de escribir del museo, se detuvo. Unos ojos marrones oscuros la observaron durante un largo segundo antes de seguir pulsando la extraña tecla. El irregular golpeteo terminó.

A Esme se le pasó por la imaginación que quizá la máquina que estaba utilizando Eleazar Tristan fuese un telégrafo; la misma máquina, sin duda, en la que Carlisle había recibido el mensaje del señor Denton.

Tras ponerse de pie, el secretario se levantó y cogió su abrigo del perchero; luego pasó de largo al lado de Esme y cerró la puerta al salir.

—Señor Tristan...

La voz aguda de Carlisle se extinguió al instante. Unos fríos ojos de color avellana se clavaron en ella.

—Teniente, gracias por su ayuda. No hay necesidad de seguir buscando. —Le hablaba al teléfono. Su voz era tan fría como sus ojos—. La señora Platt acaba de entrar en mi despacho.

Un ruidito seco concluyó la conversación.

—Yo nunca he hablado por teléfono —dijo Esme.

—Habrías podido hacerlo esta mañana —respondió Carlisle.

En lugar de salir corriendo en medio de la lluvia sin dejar nota o recado alguno, no necesitó añadir él.

—Tenía que ir a ver a mi hijo.

—Te habría llevado a ver a tu hijo en el momento en que me lo hubieras pedido.

Había sido desgarrador para ella ver los ojos de color chocolate de Charles llenos de desprecio, pero ver la implacable frialdad de la mirada de Carlisle era mucho más doloroso.

Se oyó la pequeña explosión de una brasa sobre el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia.

Esme le había hecho frente a su hijo. Buscaba en aquel instante las fuerzas para confiarse a Carlisle.

—Me casé cuando tenía quince años.

Carlisle ya lo sabía.

—Mi esposo tenía cuarenta y cuatro.

Sólo tres años menor que Carlisle entonces.

No hubo señal alguna de sorpresa en los ojos de color avellana: hombres mayores se casaban con frecuencia con mujeres jóvenes.

Esme se obligaba a hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca:

—Murió hace cuatro meses y medio.

Charles Platt padre tenía setenta y ocho años: seis más que el señor Denton.

—Estuvo enfermo durante algún tiempo antes de tener un ataque de apoplejía. Me quedé junto a él día y noche. Murió tranquilamente mientras dormía. —El labio inferior de Esme empezó a temblar al confesar su egoísmo—. Lo amaba, pero no pude llorar su muerte. Sostuve su mano entre las mías y todo lo que sentí fue que en los treinta y cuatro que pasé junto a él se me había ido la vida. De modo que lo enterré. Y fingí llorar su muerte durante tres meses. Cuando no pude seguir fingiendo, huí a Londres.

Las tinieblas brillaron en los fríos ojos de color avellana de Carlisle.

—¿Pensaste que yo te condenaría por eso?

«Sí».

—Mi hijo lo hace.

—Tu hijo es un hombre joven que no puede ver más allá del mundo que conforman su esposa y sus hijos.

La ceguera de la juventud.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te quedaste viudo?

—Siete meses.

—¿Crees que tus hijos te condenarían si se enteraran de... lo nuestro? —preguntó ella, logrando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

La mirada de Carlisle era vigilante.

—Ni mi esposa ni yo fuimos unos padres afectuosos.

—Entonces, ¿los hijos sólo condenan a los padres afectuosos?

—Más atrocidades se cometen en nombre del amor que por cualquier otro motivo.

—Pero hacer sufrir a otro intencionadamente... ¿es amor, Carlisle, o es otra cosa que se hace pasar por amor?

El dolor que ella sentía se reflejó en los ojos de él.

De improviso, él extendió la mano.

—Ven a casa, Esme.

Esme rodeó el escritorio de teca. Carlisle la mantuvo alejada de él el tiempo suficiente para quitarle el abrigo y el sombrero, y luego tiró de ella para hacer que se sentara en su regazo. La estrechó con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos que ella no podía respirar.

Él se puso a temblar.

Esme pasó los dedos por su pelo y hundió la cabeza en él hasta que su olor le llenó los pulmones.

—Lo siento.

—Pensé que te habían llevado al manicomio —dijo Carlisle crudamente.

—Lo sé.

—No podía creer que te hubieras marchado por voluntad propia de nuestro hogar.

—Me marché de una casa que se había convertido en una prisión, Carlisle. —Esme encontró su mano y la llevó a la uve que se formaba entre las piernas de ella—. Este es nuestro hogar.

Un aire frío entró por su falda. Fue seguido por la fuerte invasión de unos dedos masculinos que se deslizaron por la suave superficie de sus medias de seda hasta llegar bajo la curva de sus nalgas. Su cuerpo estaba cerrado y seco; el de él estaba duro y húmedo.

—Sólo un dedo, Esme. —Cerró los ojos y abrió su cuerpo. La penetración le dolió porque no tenía ni aceite ni los restos de su semen para allanarle el camino. Sin lubricante, sentía su dedo más grande que un pene.

—Ya estamos en casa.

La lluvia aporreaba las ventanas. El calor de los dedos de Carlisle le caló hasta los huesos.

Carlisle volvió la cabeza y rozó la barbilla de ella con sus labios.

—Ahora cuéntame.

Esme permitió que los últimos cinco días llenaran sus pensamientos.

— Charles se encontraba en el recibidor cuando bajé las escaleras para ir a encontrarme contigo el sábado pasado. —Aspiró el vigorizador olor de Carlisle a sal, almizcle y jabón, más seductor que el perfume del Crystal Palace—. No me reconoció en un primer momento.

Volvió a ver la expresión de atónita incredulidad en el rostro de Charles al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, ella era su madre.

—No me dijo nada, sólo me miró como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo. —El dedo de Carlisle llenaba su cuerpo, desplazando algo del dolor que recordaba haber sentido—. Lo llevé al salón y traté de explicárselo.

Una cortina de lluvia chocó contra la ventana.

Esme se estremeció. Carlisle esperó.

—Esos médicos del manicomio... Charles les contó lo que yo le dije. Les habló acerca de —sintió de nuevo el fuerte golpe de la traición. No pudo terminar la frase—... Ayer por la mañana el señor Denton dijo que un hombre y una mujer querían verme por un asunto relacionado con el Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Le dije que los llevara al salón. Pero no eran miembros del club.

No había juicio alguno en la voz de Carlisle.

—¿Por qué no les pediste que se marchasen?

—Debí hacerlo. —Esme tragó saliva. Sintió un levísimo latido en su vagina—. Debí... El hombre dijo que estaban interesados en hacerse miembros del club y querían saber qué clase de temas tratábamos. —Se sentía indignada por haber sido tan crédula—. Pero luego me dijo que me había engañado para que lo dejara entrar en mi casa, que lo que él y la mujer realmente querían era crear un club propio. De modo que accedí a ver a un amigo suyo para hablarle un poco más acerca de los temas que tratábamos en el club. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? —preguntó ella con un susurro de angustia. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, ocultando así el limpio brillo del pelo de Carlisle.

—Ése es el tipo de cosas que hacen los médicos del manicomio, Esme —dijo Carlisle con total naturalidad—, y algunos son unos actores muy buenos.

Para arruinar vidas, no para recuperarlas.

—Mi hijo afirma que lo hizo porque me quiere. Pero él no hizo eso solo, yo sé que no.

—Había otra firma en la orden.

—¿De quién?

—De un tal reverendo Samuel Petty.

Una expresión de atónito reconocimiento se reflejó en el rostro de Esme.

—Nuestro párroco.

Esme había participado activamente en la Iglesia anglicana toda su vida.

La lluvia aporreaba implacablemente la ventana.

—Tú estás bajo mi responsabilidad, mamá —susurró Esme repentinamente en su oreja—. Eso es lo que Charles me ha dicho hoy. Me ha dicho que estoy enferma, y que el médico del sanatorio me va a ayudar. Me ha quitado el estipendio mensual que mi esposo solicitó que me dieran. Dijo que le había jurado a su padre que cuidaría de mí y que eso hará.

Esme movió la cabeza hasta que sus labios se apretaron contra una masa de pelo castaño dorado y alguna que otra hebra plateada.

—No puedo vivir así, Carlisle. No puedo vivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento mi hijo puede firmar otra orden de reclusión por demencia y recluirme en un sanatorio, simplemente porque él piensa que es lo mejor para mí.

El calor vivo de su pelo lentamente empezó a penetrar en los labios fríos de ella.

—Cásate conmigo.

La propuesta de Carlisle fue una verdadera sorpresa para ella.

La alegría que le causó su ofrecimiento fue superada por el dolor.

—No puedo.

—Tu hijo no puede recluirte en un sanatorio si eres mi esposa.

Lo hacía sufrir intencionalmente, porque la ley la hacía sufrir a ella.

—Pero tú podrías hacerlo.

—Yo nunca te causaría una pena semejante.

—Pero podrías hacerlo —dijo Esme con severidad—. Mi hijo ha hecho de mí una víctima —así como el marido de Dídima Bartle lo hizo con ella—, y no puedo librarme de la enfermedad de saber que en cualquier momento puedo ser recluida por un hombre que quiero. No puedo vivir así, Carlisle. Tú me dices que ésa es la ley, que no hay nada más fácil en el mundo que internar en un manicomio a una mujer cuerda, pero yo no puedo vivir así. No puedo vivir sabiendo que soy una víctima simplemente porque soy mujer —cada cruda verdad, cada áspera respiración sacudía de nuevo su hogar—. Me niego a ser una víctima. Me niego a creer que la ley permite que esto me suceda. Debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer. Debe de haberlo, Carlisle, o de lo contrario lo mejor será que vaya al sanatorio mañana mismo y cierre la puerta con llave, porque nunca volveré a sentirme segura.

—¿Tu esposo estipuló el estipendio mensual en su testamento? —preguntó él con un tono de voz imparcial.

—Él solicitó en el testamento que David me pagara un estipendio.

Carlisle volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer en un tribunal penal, Esme.

Las lágrimas le escocieron los ojos.

—Pero —dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz inexpresivo— puedes llevar el caso al tribunal civil.

—¿Cómo?

—Puedes demandar a tu hijo.

—No estoy preocupada por el dinero...

—Puedes demandarlo para pedir tu emancipación.

Liberarse. De un hijo a quien ella había amamantado y criado. Era obsceno que la ley hiciera que esto fuese necesario.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar ella con voz pastosa.

Pero Carlisle no respondió a su pregunta.

—Si decides hacerlo, Esme, mancillarán tu nombre en todos los periódicos de Londres. Todo lo que alguna vez hayas dicho o hecho será tomado en tu contra, tanto en los periódicos como en el tribunal. Cuando descubra lo importante que es esto para ti y hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar, tal vez tu hijo termine consintiendo, pero es posible que no lo haga. Un pleito os afectará profundamente tanto a ti como a tu familia. El Club de Hombres y Mujeres ha sido mencionado como un factor determinante de tu locura. Ángela Webber lleva un meticuloso registro de las reuniones. Confiscarán ese registro a manera de prueba. Los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres tendrán que comparecer en el tribunal para testificar en tu contra. Interrogarán a tus criados. Ellos revelarán que tú y yo somos amantes. Lo revelarán no porque quieran, sino porque se les obligará a hacerlo. ¿Estás dispuesta a llevar a tu hijo a juicio? Es posible que ganes, pero también es posible que pierdas. ¿Estás dispuesta a permitir que un juez, que es hombre, y un jurado —conformado por doce hombres, todos ellos con madres— decidan el resultado de tu vida?


	52. Capítulo 51

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 51**

Carlise miraba fijamente la mesa de caoba. Detrás de él, seis mujeres y cinco hombres entraban en la habitación cubierta de papel tapiz de color burdeos. La puerta se abría con un ruido silbante y se cerraba con un ruidito seco. Las empuñaduras de madera de los paraguas tintineaban al chocar contra el latón. Los abrigos de lana susurraban al ser colgados en el perchero. El excepcional saludo se perdía en medio del estruendo proveniente de la calle.

Aquel día, Carlisle descubriría hasta qué punto había afectado Esme Platt a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

La madera crujió. Las sillas con respaldo en forma de medallón protestaron individualmente contra el peso que se ponía sobre ellas. Embry Call condujo silenciosamente su silla de ruedas hacia la mesa.

De improviso, se oyó un torrente de voces diciendo: «Buenas tardes, señor Cullen».

Jessica Stanley encorvó los hombros y clavó sus ojos en él. La mujer afirmaba ser una ferviente sufragista y Carlisle se preguntó con cinismo cuánto significarían para ella en realidad los derechos de la mujer.

Un distante tañido flotó sobre los susurros de las ropas y los crujidos de las sillas de madera. Mike Newton alargó la mano para coger su martillo.

Carlisle lo detuvo, proyectando deliberadamente la voz como si estuviese en un juicio; y en cierto sentido lo estaba: aquella tarde se determinarían los fundamentos de su caso.

—Me gustaría dirigirme al grupo antes de que se dé inicio a la reunión.

Once cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Un segundo tañido anunció que eran las dos de la tarde, hora de que la reunión empezara.

Mike Newton toqueteaba con impaciencia el martillo.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Cullen?

—¿Le pasa algo a la señora Platt? —preguntó con inquietud Bella Black.

—¿Le ha ocurrido alguna desgracia? —preguntó Bree Tanner.

—¿Acaso la señora Platt no puede volver a las reuniones? —preguntó Mary Randall.

—Hable, señor Cullen —dijo Ángela Webber con firmeza.

Erik Yorkie se quedó mirando a Carlisle de hito en hito por encima de su cuaderno de bocetos. Stefan Pierce y Embry Call se inclinaron hacia adelante sobre la mesa, haciendo crujir sus sillas.

—Esta información se divulgará dentro de poco, de modo que no estoy quebrantando ninguna declaración confidencial al darla a conocer. —Carlisle escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras—. El miércoles pasado la señora Platt recibió una orden de reclusión por demencia. El Club de Hombres y Mujeres aparece como un factor determinante de su locura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Embry Call con incredulidad.

—¿La señora Platt ha sido recluida en un manicomio? —preguntó Bree Tanner bruscamente.

—¿Por qué este club aparece como un factor determinante de su locura? —interrumpió con ira Mike Newton.

—La señora Platt no está loca, señor Newton —dijo Ángela Webber en tono cáustico—. Por favor, señor Cullen, explíquenos lo que está sucediendo.

Carlisle evaluaba con el mayor cuidado la reacción de cada uno de los miembros.

—La señora Platt está a salvo, doctora Tanner.

—¿Quién firmaría la orden de reclusión por demencia contra la señora Platt? —preguntó Stefan Pierce.

Carlisle miró a los ojos al banquero para responderle con toda franqueza.

—Su hijo, señor Pierce.

El estruendo de los carruajes que pasaban por la calle llenó el silencio. Los cinco globos de la lámpara de gas del techo emitieron silbidos y produjeron pequeñas explosiones.

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió.

Carlisle prosiguió con cautela.

—En el juicio se mencionarán muchos hechos...

—¿Este club se mencionará en un juicio? —preguntó bruscamente Tanya Denali.

—Sí, señorita Denali —dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz impasible—. Si este caso va a juicio, y es muy probable que así sea, el club será investigado.

—¿Por qué va a ir a juicio este asunto? —preguntó Mike Newton con los labios blancos de ira.

—Porque la ley nos da derecho a los hombres a recluir a una pariente mujer simplemente porque nos da la gana, señor Newton —dijo Carlisle con frialdad—. La señora Platt se niega a permitir que su vida sea regida por leyes que han sido creadas para conveniencia de los hombres.

El impacto se reflejó en el rostro de Jessica Stanley.

Carlisle miró rápidamente a la sufragista.

—Les estoy diciendo esto por simple cortesía, pues este juicio los afectará a todos.

—Este juicio no tiene nada que ver conmigo —negó con vehemencia Tanya Denali. El miedo brillaba en sus ojos de color ámbar.

—Este juicio y su resultado afectará a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que se encuentran en esta sala, señorita Denali —afirmó Carlisle rotundamente—. Su padre —miró a Jessica Stanley—, y su padre —miró a Mary Randall—, y también su padre —miró a Bella Black—, y su esposo, señora Black, tienen el derecho legal de recluirlas a todas ustedes, si así lo quisieran.

Carlisle miró a Embry Call a los ojos.

—Nosotros los hombres queremos que las mujeres nos confíen su sexualidad —apartando la mirada del periodista, miró a los ojos a Stefan Pierce, Mike Newton, Erik Yorkie y Riley Biers—, pero ¿cómo pueden hacerlo, cuando los hombres podemos encerrarlas en un manicomio a causa de ella? Durante este juicio, sus nombres —Carlisle recorrió con los ojos tanto a hombres como a mujeres— aparecerán en todos los periódicos, así como el nombre de la señora Platt. Quiéranlo o no, se les llamará a prestar declaración. Las actas de las reuniones serán utilizadas para confirmar sus testimonios. Sus vidas están en juego. Ustedes decidan cómo protegerlas. Pueden hacerlo apoyando a la señora Platt e identificándose orgullosamente como miembros de este club. Si se comportan como si sintieran vergüenza de la señora Platt, y de este club, mandarán una señal clara de que los temas que tratamos aquí son moralmente reprensibles y perderán tanto sus trabajos como sus reputaciones.

Algunos de ellos perderían sin ninguna duda sus puestos, independientemente de cómo eligieran presentarse.

—¿Y qué perdería usted, señor Cullen? —preguntó Mike Newton con sorna, furioso de que el control de aquel club le estuviese siendo arrebatado de las manos.

—A Esme Platt —dijo Carlisle simplemente.

Si no ganaba aquel caso, perdería a la única mujer que le importaba en el mundo.

—Tengan la seguridad de que la decisión de ir a juicio no se ha tomado a la ligera. La señora Platt lamenta profundamente cualquier dolor o molestia que este pleito pueda causarles. Su apoyo significa mucho más para ella de lo que yo pueda decirles.

—Tienen ustedes muchas cosas que discutir. —Carlisle cogió su cartera y se levantó—. Pronto recibirán las citaciones.

—Señor Cullen.

Carlisle se detuvo. Ya estaba planeando qué hacer durante el tiempo que pasaría con Esme. Primero iría a buscar ostras frescas. Luego se concentraría en tratar de devolverle a la mirada de ella su chispa de alegría.

—Dígame, señorita Stanley.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto la señora Platt?

La sufragista estaba a punto de recibir una verdadera lección en lo relacionado con los derechos de la mujer.

—¿Qué haría usted, señorita Stanley —preguntó Carlisle de manera impersonal—, si un hombre que usted quiere y en quien confía decidiera que lo mejor para usted sería que la recluyesen en un manicomio? ¿Qué haría si la policía no quisiera ayudarla porque no se ha infringido ninguna ley? ¿Qué haría usted, señorita Stanley, si se diera cuenta de que nunca se sentiría segura a menos que demandara al hombre que quiere?

—¿La señora Platt está entablando una demanda por dinero? —preguntó jadeando de indignación Tanya Denali.

Carlisle recordó la expresión de desilusión en el rostro de Esme cuando él le dijo en la estación Victoria que Tanya Denali y Mike Newton no irían con ellos a Crystal Palace.

—La señora Platt está demandando a su hijo, señorita Denali —dijo él con frialdad—, para pedir su emancipación, de tal forma que pueda vivir su vida como ella lo considere más conveniente.


	53. Capítulo 52

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 52**

La puerta, finalmente, se cerró del todo al salir Carlisle Cullen.

Seis mujeres y cinco hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa de conferencias se miraron unos a otros.

—No es posible recluir a una mujer a menos que esté enferma —dijo bruscamente Tanya Denali.

—Sí es posible —dijo Bree Tanner en voz baja.

Embry Call desestimó la incredulidad de la publicista.

—Lo hacen todos los días, señorita Denali.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe usted, señor Call? —preguntó Tanya Denali.

—Porque soy periodista —respondió Embry Call cansinamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no denuncia usted esta situación en lugar de escribir sobre crímenes sexuales? —explotó Jessica Stanley.

—¿Por qué su señora Butler no hizo una campaña en contra de la injusta reclusión de las mujeres, señorita Stanley, en lugar de rechazar la Ley de Enfermedades Contagiosas? —preguntó Stefan Pierce.

—Si las mujeres fuesen liberadas de las exigencias de la sexualidad masculina, no las encerrarían en manicomios —dijo la sufragista en tono defensivo.

—El hijo de la señora Platt firmó la orden de reclusión por demencia, señorita Stanley —había una expresión adusta en la cara cuadrada de Bree Tanner—... No el marido. Yo una vez firmé una orden semejante para un padre que quería enseñarle a obedecer a su hija.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la médica. A ninguno de los miembros se le había ocurrido pensar que uno de ellos podría tener la autoridad para firmar una orden de reclusión por demencia.

Se oyeron los gritos indistintos de un vendedor que pasaba frente al museo.

—Escribo sobre crímenes sexuales, señorita Stanley —dijo Embry Call de repente—, porque el sexo vende periódicos, y porque a nadie le importan las mujeres que son recluidas en manicomios.

—A las mujeres sí nos importan —dijo Bella Black con tranquilidad.

—Sí, a las mujeres sí les importan —repitió en tono grave Embry Call.

—El señor Cullen dijo que la señora Platt está a salvo —intervino nerviosamente Mary Randall—. ¿Por qué tiene que entablar una demanda para pedir su emancipación? Es obvio que la orden de reclusión por demencia no representa una gran amenaza para ella.

—La orden de reclusión tiene una vigencia de siete días —dijo Bree Tanner—. Pueden recluir a la señora Platt en cualquier momento durante esos siete días.

—Bueno, entonces...

—Se ha visto obligada a pasar a la clandestinidad, señorita Randall —dijo Ángela Webber con tono de eficiencia—. No pueden llevarla a un manicomio si no la encuentran. Pero si lo hacen, la recluirán, y nadie podrá hacer para nada detenerlos.

—La debe de estar escondiendo en su casa —dijo Mike Newton con aversión.

—¿Preferiría que la encerraran en el manicomio, señor Newton? —preguntó horrorizada Bella Black.

—Perderemos nuestras carreras y nuestras reputaciones, señora Black —dijo Mike Newton—, porque el señor Cullen y la señora Platt han convertido este club en una sociedad que fomenta la inmoralidad sexual.

—El deseo de un hombre y una mujer de tener relaciones íntimas no es una inmoralidad, señor —replicó Bella Black con gran frialdad.

—¿Qué cree usted que pasará cuando su esposo lea su nombre en el periódico? —le preguntó Mike Newton de manera mordaz—. Su nombre también quedará desprestigiado. Él también podría perder la posición que tiene en la comunidad.

—El señor Cullen ha dicho que confiscarán las actas —interrumpió Riley Biers. Su cara estaba de color rojo oscuro—. ¿Y si llegara a revelarse que fuimos a la librería Aquiles?

Mary Randall se puso lívida.

—¿Y si se supiera qué objetos compramos?

—Yo no he tomado nota de nuestras conversaciones privadas —dijo Ángela Webber, rompiendo la repentina tensión creada por el miedo.

—Su trabajo consiste en llevar actas minuciosas de las reuniones, señorita Webber —rechinó Mike Newton.

Una carcajada rebotó en las cornisas de caoba.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Embry Call.

—¡Miren cómo están hablando! —exclamó el periodista con tristeza—. Usted, señor Newton, se queja primero de que el señor Cullen y la señora Platt han convertido nuestro rinconcito académico en una orgía sexual, y luego reprende a la señorita Webber por no registrar hasta el detalle más lascivo de nuestras conversaciones. Usted, señorita Denali, afirma que los hombres no pueden recluir a mujeres inocentes, porque si reconoce esto tendrá que reconocer también que los ideales que usted abraza con tanta vehemencia no son muy justos con su propio sexo. Señorita Stanley, está usted dispuesta a atacar a cualquier persona que no haya liberado a su débil sexo; sin embargo, usted no ha hecho nada por promover su causa. El señor Newton explicó con toda claridad cuáles eran los riesgos de ir a la librería Aquiles. No obstante, todos votamos a favor de ir. No se puede culpar ni al señor Cullen ni a la señora Platt por esta votación. La decisión que debemos tomar en este momento no tiene nada que ver con ellos, sólo con nosotros.

»La verdad es, señoras y señores, que después de dos años, cada uno de nosotros debe decidir si realmente cree que los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales. Una vez lo hayamos hecho, debemos decidir si tenemos la fuerza de carácter para defender nuestras convicciones. Yo, por lo pronto, tengo ganas de descubrir quiénes somos exactamente.


	54. Capítulo 53

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 53**

Doctora Tanner!

Bree se dio cuenta de repente de que los pasos que resonaban detrás de ella eran de Riley Biers, y que él la estaba siguiendo.

En los dos años que llevaban viéndose en el Club de Hombres y Mujeres, Riley nunca se había detenido a conversar con ella.

Obligando a su corazón a permanecer tranquilamente en su pecho en lugar de saltar a su garganta, Bree aminoró la marcha para que él pudiera alcanzarla.

—Doctora Tanner. —El contable parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. Bree volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y notó que su cara, debajo del ala del bombín de fieltro marrón, se había puesto roja—. Me preguntaba si le importaría que la acompañase.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin rodeos.

El contable no alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Detrás de ellos, Ángela Webber, Tanya Denali, Marco Pierce, Mike Newton, Mary Randall, Jessica Stanley, Erik Yorkie y Bella Black caminaban solos.

El sonido metálico que hizo el ascensor de hierro al abrirse retumbó en el pasillo iluminado por una luz tenue.

Embry Call también marchaba solo.

—¿Y bien, señor Biers? —preguntó Bree, tan brusca como un hombre, pero incapaz de comportarse de otra manera: era así como había logrado convertirse en doctora.

—Quería explicarle mi comentario en la reunión.

—¿De qué comentario me está usted hablando?

—El que hice acerca de mi preocupación en cuanto a que... ciertos... hechos pudiesen volverse de dominio público.

La imagen de un anillo para pene hecho de marfil pasó por la mente de Bree.

—Tiene usted una buena razón para preocuparse, señor Biers.

Carlisle Cullen había expuesto con total claridad cuáles serían las consecuencias si sus nombres se asociaran en público con el Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—¿A usted no le preocupan las repercusiones que podría tener un juicio, doctora Tanner?

—Usted apoya las teorías de Malthus acerca del control demográfico, señor.

La oscuridad del pasillo dio paso a la luz del hueco de la escalera. Bree pasó junto al poste y empezó a descender los escalones de madera. Sus enaguas, falda y abrigo se levantaban alrededor de su tobillo. De una manera extraña, este movimiento, hacía que se sintiera muy femenina.

Riley Biers se rezagó ligeramente, pues sus piernas eran más cortas que las de ella.

—Sí.

La jirafa disecada apareció imponente frente a Bree.

—Entonces, debe usted saber —dijo ella, hablando por encima del hombro—, que la compra o distribución de material que promueva la prevención de la natalidad es ilegal.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo él por encima del retumbante eco de los pasos.

Bree descendió el último escalón de madera, alcanzando el suelo de mármol.

—Yo tengo una pequeña biblioteca de libros y folletos sobre el tema que presto a mis pacientes.

El contable se dio prisa para alcanzar a la mujer.

—¿No tiene usted miedo de que un paciente la denuncie?

Bree había tenido que ver innumerables muertes y vidas destruidas, mujeres con tuberculosis gastando la poca energía que les quedaba en un embarazo, hombres que no podían dar de comer a los bebés que sus simientes trajeron al mundo.

—Ése es un riesgo, señor, que estoy dispuesta a correr.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella vivía plenamente consciente de que podrían detenerla y juzgarla: ninguna de estas dos cosas haría que sus pacientes fieles le dieran la espalda.

—¿Y su padre? —Riley Biers logró finalmente alcanzarla—. ¿No se opone él a que forme usted parte del programa malthusiano?

Bree pasó frente a un sarcófago romano desportillado.

—Mi padre murió hace ya tiempo.

—¿Y su madre? —siguió preguntando el contable.

—Mi madre vive en Bath con su hermana.

El padre de Bree había tardado dos años en morir del cáncer que lo consumía a diario. La madre de Bree nunca pudo reponerse de los exhaustivos cuidados que él había requerido.

De alguna manera, Riley Biers logró adelantar a Bree y abrir la puerta de latón y cristal para que ella saliera del museo. La mujer se puso roja de placer, pero una profunda timidez apisonó este sentimiento: ella era más grande que Riley Biers en todos los sentidos.

—Hace un día estupendo —dijo el contable. Bree miró con recelo el cielo gris y cubierto de nubes—. ¿Le gustaría ir a tomar el té?

Se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban haciendo resonar el suelo de mármol.

—¿Ha invitado usted a los demás miembros a que nos acompañen, señor Biers?

El color rojo que teñía la cara del contable se hizo más intenso que los reflejos de su barba.

—No, señora.

—Entonces, invitémoslos.

Sus patillas se movieron nerviosamente.

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, doctora Tanner.

Momentáneamente cohibida, Bree salió del museo. El contable le ofreció el brazo. Mujeres que se apoyaban del brazo de hombres pasaron junto a ellos: mujeres guapas, mujeres menudas.

—Señor Biers. —Bree se ruborizó—. Yo soy varios centímetros más alta que usted. Nos veríamos completamente ridículos yendo del brazo por la calle.

—Eso no pareció importarle cuando estábamos en Crystal Palace.

—No estábamos solos en Crystal Palace.

—Pero fue agradable, ¿verdad?

Bree recordó las impetuosas fuentes y la creciente emoción que se adueñó de ella. Stefan Pierce, Riley Biers y Erik Yorkie se turnaron para escoltar a las mujeres. Ella se sintió como una chiquilla, y no le importó mucho su tamaño ni su carácter poco femenino.

—Muy agradable —reconoció.

Mike Newton, con la cabeza inclinada, y sin mirar ni hacia la derecha ni hacia la izquierda, pasó junto a Bree y Riley.

—No sabía que una mujer puede ser recluida por el capricho de un hombre —dijo el contable de improviso.

Bree puso su mano tímidamente en el brazo de Riley. El calor del cuerpo de él calentó su mano enguantada.

—¿Tiene usted una pariente mujer de la que le gustaría deshacerse?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo él con indignación. Sus ojos grises echaron chispas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué habría de saberlo? —preguntó Bree con sentido práctico.

Había muchas cosas que ella aún no había hablado con los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres: cosas que sólo los médicos y sus pacientes sabían. Muchas mujeres acudían rutinariamente a los médicos para que les dieran el orgasmo que sus maridos no les hacían sentir. En el mundillo médico se referían a esta práctica como «liberación de la congestión pélvica». Aparatos que funcionaban con vapor aliviaban enormemente la tensión a la que solían verse sometidos los dedos.

—La chica de la que habló usted —Riley Biers interrumpió sus pensamientos—... ¿aún se encuentra recluida?

Bree ajustó su hombruno modo de andar al del contable.

—No.

La voz de Riley reflejó el alivio que sintió.

—Entonces la señora Platt no corre peligro de verse recluida indefinidamente.

—La chica fue liberada porque su padre consideró que ya la habían metido en vereda y se encontraba bien —dijo Bree con total sinceridad—. Pero él tenía el poder de recluirla durante toda su vida, si así lo hubiese querido.

La joven nunca logró recuperarse de aquella terrible experiencia. Bree siempre se sentiría avergonzada del papel que había desempeñado en su reclusión.

El aroma de carne asada y frutas se mezcló con los olores menos agradables del humo del carbón y la boñiga de caballo.

El contable se las ingenió para esquivar a un grupo de personas que se habían agolpado para mirar a un hombre pastel a través del cristal de un escaparate.

—Su declaración será muy útil para convencer al jurado de que la señora Platt no está loca.

Bree no era más que una simple médica, y además mujer.

—Esperemos que así sea.

—De modo que usted ya ha tomado una decisión.

—No he dudado en ningún momento acerca de cuál sería mi decisión. —Bree pisó las sobras de lo que esperaba que fuese un pastel—. ¿Y usted?

—Ella es un poco desvergonzada algunas veces.

—Yo también lo escandalicé, señor Biers. —Bree le echó una mirada furtiva al contable—. Usted dijo que yo no le dejaba ningún pudor a los hombres.

—Usted sugirió que una mujer probara una máquina.

—Y la señorita Stanley también —dijo ella—. ¿Siente usted ahora que su pudor se ha visto comprometido?

A Bree le gustaba ver el rubor que aparecía y desaparecía del rostro de Riley.

Él apartó la vista, pero enseguida se volvió para mirarla de hito en hito.

—No me diga que ella no la escandalizó a usted también.

—Sí —reconoció—. Fue bastante escandaloso oírla hablar de forma tan pragmática acerca de la sexualidad, en lugar de expresarse en términos académicos.

El café apareció frente a ellos.

—Lo que yo compré en la librería, a usted no la escandalizó —dijo el contable.

—Soy doctora, señor Biers. —Bree no pudo detener el rubor que inundó su rostro—. Sé muy bien que para que un hombre pueda mantener su erección, la sangre debe quedar atrapada en el pene.

Él buscó la mirada de ella.

—¿Y no le molesta que un hombre pueda tener... algunas dificultades ?

—Si supiera usted cuan frágil es el cuerpo humano, señor —dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—, comprendería que es un verdadero milagro que un hombre pueda siquiera tener una erección.

—Pero yo no soy un paciente, doctora Tanner.

Bree sabía perfectamente que él no era un paciente. Y aunque le había parecido algo muy normal revelarle a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres cuál era su fantasía, al quedarse a solas con aquel hombre...

—¿A usted le escandalizó lo que yo compré? —preguntó ella, ocultando la incertidumbre con agresividad.

Sus ojos grises, que se destacaban sobre las brillantes patillas y el vivo color rojo de su piel, se mostraron afectuosos de una manera que ella nunca antes había visto.

—Yo siempre he pensado en usted como en una mujer muy femenina.

Bree no pudo contener un resoplido.

—Supongo entonces que usted nunca ha pensado en mí en absoluto, señor Biers.

Él abrió la puerta del café.

—Se equivoca usted, doctora Tanner.

Esme restregaba con suavidad una dura concha, concentrándose en la ostra que se encontraba dentro más que en el deslucido exterior.

—¿Te preguntó alguno dónde me alojaba?

—La señora Black, la doctora Tanner —se oyó el sonido de un cuchillo al golpear contra la madera. El olor a limón perfumó el aire—, la señorita Randall... Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

—¿El señor Newton también? —preguntó ella con sequedad, dejando la ostra que acababa de limpiar sobre el montón en que se encontraban las demás.

La afilada hoja del cuchillo se clavó de nuevo en la madera para dividir la mitad del limón en cuatro partes.

—El señor Newton tiene una manera particular de mostrar su preocupación.

Esme miró a Carlisle, la toalla blanca doblada sobre su hombro, la expresión solemne de su cara que recordaba la de un niño, sus pestañas cortas y oscuras acariciando sus mejillas, sus ojos fijos en la tarea que estaba haciendo. Sorprendentemente, él era de gran ayuda en la cocina.

—¿Habías preparado comida alguna vez? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Desde luego. En la escuela solíamos robar salchichas, las cortábamos por la mitad y nos las comíamos antes de que sus dueños nos descubrieran. —Carlisle dividió la otra mitad del limón en cuatro partes—. Nos tomábamos muy a pecho nuestras clases de latín. _Potior est conditio possidentis_, ¿entiendes?

No, ella no entendía.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Él alzó sus oscuras pestañas.

—La posesión es la mayor fuerza.

Quiso reírse, pero el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no se lo permitió.

—¿Hablaste con ellos?

Los ojos de color avellana de Carlisle la miraron de hito en hito.

—Sí.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—La verdad.

Se imaginó las distintas expresiones en los rostros de los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Supongo que se habrían enterado tarde o temprano.

Pero hubiera preferido que no ocurriera.

El olor del limón la envolvió. Al mismo tiempo, unos dedos cálidos y húmedos le levantaron la barbilla.

—No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Esme.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Si este caso va a juicio, mi hijo tendrá que contratar un abogado.

Carlisle le soltó la barbilla y rozó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

—Sí.

—Y él se referirá a mí como... —el limón penetró en su boca. Era ácido puro—... como el fiscal de la Corona se refería a Dídima Bartle.

Adúltera. Lujuriosa.

Unas manos pegajosas sostuvieron su cara. El remordimiento se tragó el delgado círculo de los iris de Carlisle, de tal forma que todo lo que ella podía ver era el negro de sus pupilas.

—Sí.

Esme tomó aire trémulamente.

—¿Me sentaré en la misma silla que ocupó Dídima Bartle?


	55. Capítulo 54

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 54**

La señora Humphrey Ward ( es . wikipedia wiki / Mrs . _ Humphry _ Ward), una apreciada novelista inglesa, pero estoy segura de que no tengo que decirles quién es, pues sin duda muchas de las aquí presentes conocen sus obras —una oleada de risitas ahogadas recorrió las hileras de mujeres—, afirma que «las cualidades especiales de la moral femenina» se verán afectadas si nos involucramos en lo que ella llama «la maquinaria ordinaria de la vida política».

Stefan Pierce se sentó en una dura silla de madera.

—Al otro lado del charco —la mujer, vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, se inclinó sobre un atrio deslucido y lleno de marcas; su blanca pluma de garceta se agitaba debido a la fuerza de su emoción—, la señorita Catherine Beecher afirma que es natural que la sociedad de hombres y mujeres se encuentre dividida.

Stefan nunca había oído hablar ni de la señorita Humphrey Ward ni de la señorita Catherine Beecher. Miró a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, su pálido perfil bajo la luz de la parpadeante lámpara de gas. Escuchaba con deleite las palabras de la conferenciante.

—Ella nos aconseja que busquemos «nuevas maneras de mantener las líneas divisorias entre hombres y mujeres». Tenemos esposos, dice la señorita Beecher. Tenemos hijos, proclama la señorita Beecher. ¿Por qué necesitamos votar las mujeres, si nosotras influimos en aquellos que votan?

La mujer que se encontraba junto a él no tenía ni marido ni hijos.

—¿Su padre las mantiene a su madre y a usted? —preguntó Stefan, compitiendo con la voz de la ponente.

Jessica Stanley volvió bruscamente la cabeza.

Estaba vestida con el uniforme de una sufragista: un vestido negro, una capa sencilla y un sombrero redondo que ostentaba una sola pluma de garceta. Ésta se agitó amenazante.

Debajo del ala negra de su sombrero, sus ojos de color verde oscuro se abrieron como platos al reconocer al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

—¡Señor Pierce!

—Buenas tardes, señorita Stanley —respondió él con calma.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

¿Qué estaba haciendo un joven banquero en una sala fría y húmeda, rodeado de lo que su madre llamaba «las hermanas chillonas y los hermanos plañideros»?, se preguntó él.

La ponente no tardó en arrebatarle la atención de Jessica Stanley.

—... el gobierno norteamericano apoya ampliamente a Beecher. En 1866 el senador Riley H. Williams dijo que...

De repente, Stefan supo exactamente por qué había ido a aquella sala.

—Quería descubrir qué enardece su pasión.

Ella se puso visiblemente tensa. Su mirada se fijó en la ponente, aunque sin poder concentrarse en sus palabras.

—Aquí no oirá usted confesiones pornográficas, señor Pierce.

Pero, en cambio, oyó a la conferenciante citar las palabras del senador Riley H. Williams.

—«Cuando las mujeres de este país lleguen a ser marineros y soldados... cuando lleguen a surcar los mares y arar la tierra... cuando le cojan el gusto a la traición y la agitación de la política... cuando le tomen el gusto a la vida disipada del campamento militar... y al humo, el fragor... y la sangre de la batalla... en lugar del calor y las alegrías del hogar y la familia —cada vez que la ponente hacía una pausa clavaba sus ojos en los de otra mujer—, entonces será el momento de hablar acerca de darle el voto a las mujeres...».

Stefan dudaba mucho de que el senador hubiese arado la tierra: los hombres pobres no podían permitirse el lujo de participar en política. El político norteamericano le recordaba a Stefan a su madre: atribuía a las mujeres cualidades que él mismo no podía alcanzar.

—Usted no es responsable de los pecados de su padre —le dijo Stefan. Tres hileras más abajo, una cabeza cubierta con sombrero se volvió—. Tampoco es usted responsable del sufrimiento de su madre.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que usted se marchase, señor Pierce —dijo Jessica Stanley, hablando en voz baja y poco natural.

Stefan no se movió. En cambio, le pidió:

—Convénzame de que las mujeres deben votar.

¿Valía la pena arriesgar la reputación y la carrera de un hombre por la libertad de una mujer?

Jessica no lo miró. La línea de su nariz y de su barbilla conformaba una angulosa silueta.

—Si quiere usted saber por qué deben votar las mujeres, señor, le sugiero que escuche la conferencia.

—Durante estos dos últimos años —refutó Stefan—, usted no ha hecho más que repetir incesantemente las palabras de la señora Butler y de otras valiosas líderes de los movimientos feministas. Me gustaría oír sus palabras, señorita Stanley, y no las de otra persona.

Se oyó un torrente de ¡chiiist! competir con la monótona voz de la ponente.

Jessica Stanley no se atrevió a mirar ni a su derecha ni a su izquierda. Un oscuro color rojo tiñó sus mejillas.

Él la había hecho pasar vergüenza.

—Venga a tomar un helado conmigo —dijo él impenitente—, o haré que nos saquen de aquí a los dos.

Otra hilera de cabezas se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo supo usted que me encontraría aquí? —dijo Jessica Stanley entre dientes.

—¿Dónde más podría estar usted un sábado por la noche? —le replicó él.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, ella se levantó. Durante un breve segundo la cabeza de él rozó la suavidad de sus caderas y un intrigante perfume dulce, decididamente femenino, le llegó a través del olor de la lana húmeda; al segundo siguiente, ella se deslizó entre el cuerpo de Stefan y el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

Stefan hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento: Jessica Stanley no llevaba puesto el miriñaque.

La siguió. Detrás de él retumbaba la voz de la ponente:

—No es la justicia natural la que nos mantiene encadenadas a nuestros maridos e hijos, sino una justicia antinatural. Nuestra primordial...

La puerta de la húmeda y fría sala se cerró al salir Stefan.

Un gran número de coches de alquiler y carruajes pasaban a toda prisa por la calle. Tambaleantes faroles de gas entretejían sus rayos de luz. Una mujer se apoyaba contra el poste de un farol con su capa abierta, ofreciéndose de manera descarada.

Jessica Stanley se dio media vuelta rápidamente.

—Yo no quiero tomar un helado, señor Pierce.

La sufragista era ocho centímetros más baja que él. Bajo la luz intermitente de los faroles de gas, el pelo que se encontraba bajo el ala de su sombrero redondo parecía unas veces de color marrón bruñido y otras veces negro opaco.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él resueltamente.

Ella alzó la cabeza, con arrogancia.

—No me hice miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres para fornicar.

Unos ojos claros se clavaron en los turbios ojos verdes que le lanzaban una mirada feroz a Marco.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que usted cree que la señora Platt se hizo miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres?

—¿No cree usted lo mismo? —le preguntó Jessica desafiante.

Él recordó su sarcasmo al preguntarle a Esme Platt si ella se había hecho miembro del club para ofender la moral con sus actos. Recordó la tristeza en los ojos de ella al responderle que su cuerpo ya no tenía la edad para hacer tales cosas.

Pero en Crystal Palace no se reflejó tristeza alguna en sus ojos. Miraba a Carlisle Cullen como ninguna mujer lo miraría nunca a él.

—¿Por qué cree usted que la pornografía lleva a la prostitución? —preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso del desafío.

—Porque es así —dijo ella categóricamente.

Los hombres le negaban el voto a las mujeres porque sí. Y las mujeres les negaban sus favores a los hombres también porque sí.

Stefan se sintió repentinamente cansado de los juegos que los hombres y las mujeres jugaban unos con otros.

—¿Quiere que se lo preguntemos a la mujer que se encuentra apoyada contra el farol?

—¡No sea ridículo!

Stefan no se sentía ridículo en absoluto. Pero sí sintió la imperiosa necesidad de entender a la mujer que todas las semanas se había sentado frente a él durante los últimos dos años.

—¿Es usted virgen, señorita Stanley?

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Usa usted candeleros o salchichas porque desea a un hombre?

—No me confunda con la señorita Randall ni con la señorita Webber.

Jessica Stanley era más joven y guapa que Mary Randall y Ángela Webber. No obstante, en aquel momento a él le pareció que no era ni con mucho tan atractiva como aquellas mujeres menos bonitas y de mayor edad.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que es usted mejor que ellas, simplemente porque su padre le contagió a su madre una enfermedad?

—¡Mi madre no estaría enferma si no fuese por mujeres como ellas! —respondió Jessica de manera agresiva.

Un hombre anónimo se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba apoyada contra el poste del farol.

—¿Ha pensado usted alguna vez —preguntó Stefan vagamente— que a lo mejor su padre no habría ido a buscar una prostituta si su madre hubiera sido un poco más como la señorita Randall o la señorita Webber?

La mujer se guardó en un bolsillo el dinero que el hombre le pagó.

—¡Usted no sabe nada acerca de mi madre, señor!

—Usted tampoco sabe nada acerca de esas mujeres, señorita Stanley. —El hombre y la mujer desaparecieron en las oscuras profundidades de un portal. Volviendo la cabeza, Stefan observó detenidamente a la sufragista—. Pero podría haberlas conocido mejor si hubiera venido con nosotros al Crystal Palace.

Los sonidos de caballos bufando y carruajes crujiendo llenaron los oídos de Marco.

—¿No tiene usted miedo de haber heredado la propensión de su padre al libertinaje? —preguntó Jessica Stanley de modo inesperado.

De improviso, él lo entendió todo.

—Tengo más miedo de haber heredado la frigidez de mi madre.

—Todo esto es culpa suya —dijo Jessica Stanley con repentina violencia—. La señora Platt tiene cuarenta y nueve años; es una abuela. Se viste como... una prostituta, habla acerca de... de la masturbación como si fuese perfectamente aceptable que las mujeres dieran rienda suelta a sus impulsos animales, y luego defiende a las mujeres y sus derechos conyugales. ¡Y cómo se atreve el señor Call a decir que yo no he hecho nada para promover la causa de las mujeres! Nunca nos liberaremos de la servidumbre si no sublimamos nuestros deseos. ¡Las mujeres debemos estar por encima de todo reproche!

—Sin embargo —dijo él tranquilamente—, usted votó a favor de que ella se hiciera miembro del club.

—¿Por qué votó usted a favor de ella? —fue la inmediata réplica.

—Porque ella no nos juzgó.

Esme Platt no había juzgado a ninguno de los que la censuraban.

—Él la puso en libertad —dijo Jessica repentinamente—, y la señora Platt me invitó a ir con ellos al bufete para esperar el veredicto. Como si yo hubiese querido que ella quedara libre.

Stefan supuso que ella se refería a Dídima Bartle y que el «él» del que hablaba era Carlisle Cullen.

—¿No quería usted que fuese absuelta? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Mató a su esposo —dijo Jessica de manera exaltada.

—¿Cómo lo sabe usted?

—Se ahorcó.

—¿Alguna vez ha deseado que su padre estuviese muerto? —preguntó Marco, sondeando sus complejos sentimientos.

—¡Yo nunca le haría daño a mi padre! —negó vehementemente Jessica Stanley.

Pero sí lo había deseado.

—A lo mejor Dídima Bartle deseó que su esposo muriera, y no pudo vivir con la culpa que le produjo el hecho de que sus sueños se hubiesen hecho realidad.

Stefan, a pesar de que odiaba a su madre, aún se aferraba a la esperanza de poder cuidar de ella algún día.

—Mi madre dice que ama a mi padre.

Un pensamiento pasó de repente por la cabeza de Marco.

—¿Dónde consiguió usted el condón, señorita Stanley?

El dolor que se reflejó en los ojos verdes de Jessica era palpable.

—Él los esconde en un bote que tiene un retrato de la reina, ¡como si eso los hiciera respetables! Lo guarda en su dormitorio.

Una curiosa punzada de dolor le traspasó el pecho a Marco. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para proteger a su esposa de la enfermedad, el padre de Jessica Stanley la protegía al menos de que quedase embarazada.

—Antes no dormían en la misma habitación. —La confusión de Jessica no era en absoluto fingida—. ¿Por qué lo hacen ahora?

Una oscura sombra se apoyó contra el poste del farol. La prostituta había terminado con el hombre y regresaba con la intención de atraer a otro.

Stefan no sabía por qué los hombres y las mujeres hacían las cosas que hacían, pero sí sabía la respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

—Vienen así.

Jessica intercambió una confusión por otra.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los condones.

—¿Vienen en botes que tienen el retrato de la reina?

—Sí.

—¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

Marco recordó la vergüenza que pasó hacía dos semanas al acercarse a un farmacéutico.

—Porque yo compré uno.

Quería saber qué se sentía al ponerse un preservativo.

—¡Pero usted es virgen! —exclamó Jessica Stanley, como si su celibato hubiera hecho antes que él se ganase la estima de ella, pero el hecho de que hubiera comprado condones lo hiciera descender de nuevo a la condición de «hombre».

Sintiendo un fuerte calor en sus orejas, Marco mantuvo firmemente su mirada.

—Espero encontrar algún día a una mujer que me ayude a superar ese obstáculo.

Cuando encontrase a esa mujer, la protegería.

—Usted dijo que no disfrutaba la compañía de las mujeres —dijo ella con frialdad.

—He descubierto que disfruto mucho de su compañía cuando las mujeres no menosprecian a los demás.

Y cuando dejaba de verlas con los ojos de su madre.

Había disfrutado mucho acompañando a las mujeres en el Crystal Palace. Pero ahora Esme Platt había tenido que esconderse para poder preservar su libertad. Por culpa de su hijo. Mientras que la madre de Marco era libre de leer los periódicos.

Él nunca le había hablado del Club de Hombres y Mujeres: ése era su secreto. Pero su secreto estaba a punto de ser conocido tanto por su madre como por sus empleados.

—Y usted piensa que las mujeres que apoyan los derechos femeninos menosprecian a los hombres —dijo Jessica Stanley con un tono sarcástico, hablando como él lo había hecho hacía tres semanas.

Stefan apartó la vista de la hostilidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella. No estaba seguro de sentir afecto por Jessica Stanley, ni siquiera de poder sentir afecto alguno por una mujer. No estaba seguro de que Jessica Stanley pudiera sentir afecto por él o por cualquier otro hombre. Pero podía abrigar la esperanza. Podía esperar que la ira de ella no excluyese el amor. Podía esperar que su propia frigidez pudiera ser derretida por la pasión.

Podía esperar que los dos fueran capaces de reparar el daño que les habían hecho y que ellos seguían haciéndose a sí mismos.

—Creo, señorita Stanley —metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Después, a pesar de su resistencia, tomó una mano de la mujer entre las suyas y dejó en ella dos pendientes de oro—... que a usted podría gustarle que yo le diera esto.

Horrorizada, Jessica abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué cree usted que yo quiero esto?

—Porque tenemos que tomar una decisión. —Stefan dio un paso atrás en la noche—. Y los dos necesitamos mucha fuerza para atenernos a esa decisión.


	56. Capítulo 55

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 55**

Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Esme? —le preguntó Carlisle, arrodillándose a sus pies en el duro suelo de mármol.

La discordante música de un órgano competía con los gritos, los chillidos y el sonido de las ruedas al deslizarse.

Bajo el ala de su sombrero redondo de paja, los ojos claros de Esme tenían una expresión solemne.

—¿Acaso tú no lo estás, Carlisle?

Él haría cualquier cosa por hacer que la alegría volviera a reflejarse en los ojos de ella.

—Estos patines tienen ruedas en lugar de cuchillas, como los de hielo. —Se sentó junto a ella en el duro banco de madera—. Pero el principio es el mismo.

Pero Esme no había patinado nunca; ni sobre hielo ni sobre ruedas.

—¿Tienes miedo de caerte? —preguntó ella tranquilamente.

—En absoluto. —Carlisle se ató resueltamente los patines—. Si pierdo el equilibrio, me aseguraré de caer sobre ti, para que tú sufras lo peor del impacto.

—Creo que buscaré otro profesor —el humor impregnó finalmente su voz.

El nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Carlisle se desató al oír la promesa de una risa en su tono.

—Demasiado tarde. —Se levantó y dio unas vueltas. Luego, extendió la mano imperiosamente—. Ya me has pedido que sea yo tu profesor.

—Y supongo que me demandarías por incumplimiento de promesa —dijo ella.

—Y ganaría—dijo Carlisle, ayudando a Esme.

Apoyando con fuerza los brazos para levantarse de un empujón, Esme se puso de pie.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo él, luchando por mantener sus pies alineados—. Eso es. No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Él se preguntó a quién le estaría hablando realmente. En la sala de un tribunal era un maestro consumado. En una pista de patinaje era un principiante.

Esme dio un paso y se cayó hacia adelante. Carlisle logró agarrarla de los brazos. Su sombrero de copa se ladeó y ambos empezaron a dar vueltas vertiginosamente.

Una niña de siete años, cuyo pelo rubio salía a raudales debajo de su sombrero estampado de cachemira, pasó junto a ellos y entró rápidamente en la atestada pista.

—Carlisle.

Él contenía la respiración, intentando mantenerlos a ambos en equilibrio, y su corazón latía con violencia.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sepas patinar.

—Esme... —Carlisle estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante lo absurdo de aquella situación. Ella era una mujer que estaba huyendo de una orden de reclusión por demencia. Él era un miembro del Consejo de la Reina, y estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres que sin duda reconocerían su nombre y que también podrían reconocerlo a él—. Me estás ofendiendo.

La Esme de antes volvió a salir a la superficie, y le habló con un tono de voz desafiante.

—Demuestre que sí puede, señor.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —dijo él, mirándola con sorna. Su suavidad, su perfume y su resistencia producían en él un placer tan fuerte que le hacía daño—. Te aferras a mí como una lapa.

Inmediatamente, Esme retiró sus manos, que habían estado apretando su cintura. Se inclinó peligrosamente antes de recobrar el equilibrio con torpeza.

Carlisle no había patinado sobre hielo desde que era un chico en Cambridge. Manteniendo su cuerpo rígidamente erguido, y mirando fijamente sus dos pies por miedo a que se portasen mal, rodó hasta el límite exterior de la pista de mármol.

El patinaje sobre ruedas era un pasatiempo muy popular, que atraía tanto a la clase media como a la obrera. Sombreros de todos los tamaños y formas, bombines, redondos, de paja y deportivos, pasaron a toda velocidad frente a él.

Deslizando los pies con cortos movimientos serpenteantes, logró llegar al extremo opuesto del edificio.

Una sensación de triunfo lo invadió. Levantó la vista y miró a Esme a los ojos a través de la mezcolanza de hombres, mujeres y niños inclinados que patinaban entre ellos. Ella se llevó a la boca las manos cubiertas con guantes de cuero negro. El éxito de Carlisle hacía que le brillaran los ojos.

Esme habría celebrado los logros de su hijo con la misma exaltación, pensó él con una punzada de dolorosa satisfacción. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, llevado por el orgullo que vio en ellos, Carlisle patinó hacia ella.

Sus pies, al quedar sin supervisión alguna, salieron volando debajo de él.

Carlisle cayó sobre sus nalgas. Un fuerte dolor le recorrió la espalda.

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló. Enseguida clavó sus ojos en Esme, quien reía con total desenfado.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, esbozando una sonrisa: bien valía la pena soportar un poco de dolor y humillación para verla reír. Cogió su sombrero de seda. El ala tenía la marca de una rueda.

Carlisle le había dicho a Esme que los patines de ruedas funcionaban según los mismos principios de los patines para hielo, pero eso no era verdad. Las cuchillas encontraban un punto de apoyo en el hielo; las ruedas rodaban sobre el mármol.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude, viejo? —preguntó un chico caradura que llevaba una gorra deportiva inclinada sobre uno de sus ojos.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Yo puedo solo.

Varios minutos después, aún no había podido levantarse.

Entonces la vio por el rabillo del ojo. El ala de paja de su sombrero se agitaba, su abrigo de gamuza se agitaba, su falda de seda verde ondeaba contra sus piernas. Hombres, mujeres y niños se deslizaban en torno a ella, solos o en parejas. Ella rodaba peligrosamente en sus patines con los brazos levantados a los lados para equilibrar su cuerpo, que se inclinaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, y de un lado a otro.

El repentino miedo que oprimió el pecho de Carlisle le impidió respirar. Él no podría cogerla si ella llegaba a caerse.

—Mira, Carlisle. —Sus ojos de color verde claro lo miraron con un brillo de alegría. Ella no podía respirar de la risa—. ¿Cómo he podido dudar de tu habilidad?

—Nunca habría pensado que eres una de esas mujeres a las que les gusta regodearse con la desgracia ajena —dijo él con ironía.

La límpida risa de Esme resonó sobre la pesada vibración del órgano. Cogiéndola de la cintura, Carlisle usó su cuerpo inmóvil para ponerse de pie.

Esme dejó de reírse súbitamente. La conciencia plena de la situación de ambos se reflejó en sus ojos. Ella le daba placer a él en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, decía su mirada. Lo abrazaba cuando él se sentía más vulnerable. Lo conocía como ninguna otra mujer lo conocería jamás.

Y le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

El calor de la mirada de Esme subió por su espalda hasta que él sintió el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo el dolor que los hombres causaban a las mujeres, simplemente porque podían hacerlo.

—No es tan fácil reírse de un hombre cuando está de pie, ¿verdad? —dijo, con la intención de provocarla. Las piernas le temblaban.

Un grupo de chicos unidos de las manos pasó rápidamente junto a ellos.

—Es muy difícil reírse de un hombre cuando se encuentra completamente erecto —asintió Esme solemnemente.

Una carcajada salió de los pulmones de Carlisle y estalló con fuerza.

—Te estás riendo, Carlisle —dijo Esme, como si su risa fuese un regalo.

La risa de Carlisle se apagó; el sentimiento que ella despertó en él siguió intacto. Indiferente a las miradas de curiosidad, él la cogió de la cintura.

—Estás patinando, Esme.

La alegría que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella dio paso a una repentina comprensión: hay que aprender a vivir tanto con las consecuencias del dolor como con las del placer. Dídime Bartle les había enseñado esa lección.

La comprensión se transformó en determinación:

—Enséñame a patinar más deprisa.


	57. Capítulo 56

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 56**

Bella se acercó al escritorio cubierto con una lámina de vidrio y miró a su esposo. Su pelo castaño —más claro que la silla de cuero marrón en cuyo respaldo él apoyaba la cabeza— estaba despeinado de una manera encantadora. Unas pestañas oscuras acariciaban sus delgadas y sensibles mejillas. Con el sol vespertino entrando a raudales por las ventanas que se encontraban detrás de él, se parecía al hombre con el que se había casado. Ahora, relajado por el sueño, le pareció más joven.

La colilla de un cigarro humeaba en el borde de un pesado cenicero de plata. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir el calor familiar de su mano.

Un líquido de color ámbar cayó en el fondo de una copa. Ella la alzó con indiferencia y se la llevó a los labios para beber su contenido.

La bebida le ardió al bajar por su esófago. Enseguida, un diminuto grumo de bienestar se formó en su estómago.

El parpadeo de un cristal atrajo su atención: él sólo se había bebido dos tercios del coñac de la licorera.

Bella se sirvió impulsivamente más de aquel líquido de color ámbar que llenaba el cristal en forma de globo y acercó una silla. Tardó varios segundos en adaptarse al frío y rígido cuero, y luego bebió en medio del silencio.

El estudio se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, frente a un pequeño jardín cercado con un muro. Motas de polvo brillaban bajo la luz del sol que caía oblicuamente sobre el escritorio.

Ella nunca se había percatado de lo tranquila que era aquella habitación, con sus muebles de cerezo tallado y sus pesadas sillas de cuero.

—Nunca hemos hablado, Jacob —dijo impulsivamente. Una extraña sensación de camaradería se adueñó de ella al beber el coñac de su marido y sentarse en su estudio. Casi sentía que, allí en su refugio masculino, él la estaba escuchando—. Lo hemos planeado, pero nunca lo hemos hecho.

El humo del cigarro se elevaba perezosamente desde el escritorio. Olía a cereza fragante y a tabaco fuerte, olor ya muy familiar. A él siempre le había gustado fumar puros.

—Recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas. Mi madre me dijo que me harías daño, pero yo sabía que tú nunca me lo harías. Y no lo hiciste. Me besaste. Me besaste hasta que creí que mi cuerpo se derretiría.

Bella cerró los ojos para protegerse de la luminosidad del pasado, y saboreó el ardor del coñac y la dulzura del cigarro: entonces; ahora. Unos ojos marrones tan suaves como una tarde de otoño _( el original es unos ojos tan azules como un cielo de verano)_ le sonrieron, compartiendo el recuerdo de su noche de bodas.

Había tanta dulzura en él... Cuando reía, ella quería llorar de felicidad.

—Yo, desde luego, no sabía que te deseaba. No creo que tú tampoco lo supieras —Bella sostuvo la frágil copa contra su estómago—. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes. Todas las noches me decías que sembrarías un hijo dentro de mí.

Pero la semilla nunca prendió. Y luego las paperas se llevaron la semilla.

—Yo no sabía que lo que salía de tu cuerpo se llamaba eyaculación. —Bebió un largo sorbo de coñac; el largo ardor que la recorrió le pareció agradable—. A las chicas nos mantienen en tal estado de ignorancia... —El grumo de bienestar creció en su estómago—. Yo sentía un chorro caliente en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y pensaba que era tu amor lo que dejabas dentro de mí. Yo pensaba que era el amor el que hacía a los bebés, Jacob. No sabía nada acerca del esperma ni del valor que los hombres le atribuyen.

Una paloma empezó a arrullar frente a la ventana. Su llamada de apareamiento era más lastimera que un clamor.

Bella abrió los ojos y miró la perezosa espiral de humo formar un círculo asimétrico.

—Aún no entiendo por qué el esperma es más importante que el amor.

Una risa apagada llegó desde la cocina.

En poco tiempo servirían la cena, y ella comería sola. Jacob se despertaría a su debido tiempo e iría a acostarse en su cama solitaria.

—Pero sé —apoyó su cabeza contra la cómoda silla masculina, aislada del mundo en que los hombres se juzgaban a sí mismos por los hijos que engendraban, en lugar de por la felicidad que inspiraban—... que tengo que tomar una decisión, y esto no es tan fácil como se podría pensar.

Bebió un trago del coñac y lo calentó en su boca: más allá del ardor pudo percibir su sabor.

—Soy miembro de un club, ¿sabes? Ingresé en él porque me sentía sola. Esperaba aprender algún día cómo hacer que tú me amaras de nuevo.

Las pestañas de color marrón oscuro de Jacob temblaron. O a lo mejor fueron sus propias pestañas las que lo hicieron, arrulladas por el coñac y la ilusión de camaradería.

—En las reuniones hablábamos acerca de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. O por lo menos, eso es lo que aparentábamos discutir. El club era muy parecido a nuestro matrimonio. Fingimos estar casados, pero no lo estamos. En el club aparentábamos expresar nuestros pensamientos, pero no lo hacíamos.

Carlisle Cullen había dicho que ella era una experta en la composición erótica en la naturaleza muerta. Pero Bella no sabía mucho más acerca de la composición erótica de lo que sabía acerca del dolor que la infertilidad le causaba a los hombres.

—Un día, una mujer interrumpió una de nuestras reuniones —se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—, y algo maravilloso ocurrió —recordó a Esme Platt con su pelo increíblemente rojo caramelo, y a Carlisle Cullen con sus ojos de color avellana clavados en ella—. Un hombre miró a aquella mujer y le hizo una pregunta. Una pregunta que en dos años de reuniones nunca nos habíamos hecho unos a otros. Le preguntó: «¿Qué desea una mujer?».

Bella miraba fijamente a través de la perezosa espiral de humo.

—Era una pregunta sumamente absurda. Como si lo que las mujeres desean tuviera alguna importancia.

El sol iluminaba el muro de un rincón del jardín, transformando el frío marrón del ladrillo en un cálido dorado.

—Pero ella le respondió. Ella le respondió como si los deseos de una mujer sí tuviesen alguna importancia —una mariposa azul revoloteó sobre el muro dorado y luego se ocultó en la oscura sombra—, mientras los demás permanecíamos sentados, demasiado escandalizados y asustados para responderle a aquel hombre al que creíamos conocer, pero al que descubrimos que no conocíamos en absoluto.

Miró la copa de cristal que sostenía en su mano ahuecada; el oro brilló en su dedo anular.

—Habíamos hablado acerca de todas las razones por las que debía existir la desigualdad entre los dos sexos, pero nunca nos preguntamos unos a otros si, pese a todas nuestras diferencias, era posible que tuviéramos las mismas necesidades. —Levantó la mano y se tragó el turbulento remordimiento de color ámbar—. Él se lo preguntó. Y ella respondió. Y luego dijo algo que recordaré durante el resto de mi vida.

Bella cerró los ojos para recrearse en el agridulce recuerdo.

—Dijo: «Creo que hay mujeres que esperan mucho más del matrimonio de lo que sus maridos son capaces de darles. Igualmente, creo que hay hombres que desean mucho más de lo que sus esposas son capaces de dar. No creo que ni los unos ni los otros tengan la culpa de ello».

Logró apaciguar el torrente de emociones que se arremolinaba dentro de ella al recordar cómo Esme Platt había dado a entender que el sentimiento de culpabilidad entre esposos era irracional.

—No puedo decirte cuánto alivio sentí. —Bella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente el jardín vacío a través de la cortina de humo y de brillantes motas de polvo—. Todos estos años he querido creer que el fracaso de nuestro matrimonio fue culpa mía. O que fue culpa tuya. O del médico. Necesitaba culpar a alguien, cuando esto nunca ha tenido ninguna importancia.

Pestañeó para contener las lágrimas y observó detenidamente a su esposo: su pelo de color castaño claro tan fino como el de un bebé; sus pestañas oscuras, más largas que las de ella; su cara pálida y delicada que parecía triste aun mientras dormía.

—Hemos llegado a este punto de nuestro matrimonio, Jacob, y debo tomar una decisión.

Durante doce años Bella había procurado ignorar el hecho de que su marido, un próspero agente de Bolsa, únicamente bebía cuando estaba en casa, solo con ella y con los sueños truncados que ella representaba. Ya no podía seguir engañándose.

—Tengo que aceptar que yo espero mucho más de este matrimonio que tú.

Las lágrimas de Bella corrieron por las mejillas de Jacob. Sin duda, eso no era más que una ilusión creada por el coñac. Su esposo no podía derramar las lágrimas de ella.

—Te amo, pero debo dejarte ir. —El humeante cigarro se cayó del borde del cenicero; ardientes cenizas se derramaron en el vidrio del escritorio. Dejando la copa de coñac, Bella se inclinó y apagó el puro; el fuego dentro del cenicero se extinguió—. Por el bien de ambos, debo ponerle fin al dolor.


	58. Capítulo 57

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 57**

Hace tres años Georgina Weldon demandó con éxito a los médicos que firmaron una orden de reclusión por demencia... ¿se encuentra usted bien, señor?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Carlisle alzó la vista del montón de papeles que estaba hojeando—. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, señor Tristan?

—No ha hecho usted más que moverse en su silla como si sintiera mucho dolor.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Carlisle. Sus nalgas y sus rodillas ostentaban varios cardenales.

—La señora Platt me llevó a patinar.

Los ojos de Eleazar Tristan se abrieron como platos en señal de incredulidad.

—¿A usted, señor?

Carlisle recordó el orgullo que vio en los ojos de Esme.

—¿Duda usted de mi capacidad de dominar ocho ruedas que se mueven simultáneamente en diversas direcciones?

Los ojos oscuros del secretario se iluminaron con una sonrisa.

—¿Y pudo usted hacerlo?

Carlisle pensó que nunca hasta entonces había visto en la mirada de Eleazar Tristan nada distinto de la impersonal cortesía o el respeto solemne.

—Sí, lo hice bastante bien, creo.

—¿Y la señora Platt?

—Ella nació sobre ruedas —dijo Carlisle con ironía—. ¿La señora Weldon demandó a su esposo por solicitar la orden de reclusión por demencia?

—Sí... no —la sonrisa se borró de los labios del secretario al hojear sus notas—... no. Lo demandó con éxito, pero por su incapacidad de cumplir con sus deberes conyugales.

Denton le había informado de que el médico del manicomio iba todos los días a la casa alquilada.

—Mire qué puede encontrar acerca de los juicios en los que se menciona al pobre camarero...

—¿Por qué está usted haciendo esto?

Carlisle se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta que hacía apenas unos instantes estaba cerrada. Un hombre que apretaba con fuerza en su puño cerrado una carta doblada se encontraba en el umbral: tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y ojos marrones oscuros.

—Éste es un bufete privado, señor —dijo Eleazar Tristan con dureza.

El secretario hablaba con dureza.

—Si tiene usted alguna pregunta que hacerle al señor Cullen, hágalo a través de su abogado.

El hombre que se encontraba en el umbral ignoró al secretario. Toda su atención se centraba en Carlisle.

—¿Qué ha hecho usted con mi madre?

Carlisle se quedó inmóvil.

Partes iguales de dolor y de rabia resonaban en la voz del joven.

—¿Sabe ella que está usted haciendo esto?

—Prepare té, señor Tristan. —Carlisle no apartó la vista del hombre que se encontraba en el umbral. No había nada de Esme en sus rasgos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al comprender que así debió de haber sido el esposo de ella a los treinta y tres años, once años antes de hacerla su esposa—. El señor Platt y yo tomaremos el té en la sala de conferencias.

La atractiva cara del hombre joven se puso de un desagradable color rojo.

—Ni aunque yo fuera un cerdo comería mi bazofia junto a usted, señor.

—Usted tomará el té conmigo —dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio—, y recordará en todo momento que es el hijo de Esme Platt, y no el mío. Si no puede portarse como un caballero, entonces el señor Tristan lo conducirá fuera de mi bufete.

La humillación minó la ira que ardía en los ojos de Charles Platt hijo. Movió la cabeza de manera cortante para expresar su aquiescencia.

Carlisle señaló la entrada en forma de arco que se encontraba entre ellos. El hijo de Esme lo precedió con rigidez. Las suelas de sus zapatos resonaban en el suelo de madera noble.

El cuarto de baño se encontraba justo a la derecha; la sala de conferencias estaba al fondo del pasillo. Una luz gris brillaba a través de la ventana sin cortinas frente a la mesa de caoba. Una pintura larga y estrecha de unas personas dándose un baño y tomando el sol rompía la monotonía de las paredes pintadas de color crema.

Carlisle cerró la puerta con firmeza al entrar.

—Siéntese.

El joven sacó una silla de cuero marrón y se sentó.

Carlisle se sentó frente a él, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

—En realidad, su madre me ordenó que presentara la demanda.

La incredulidad se reflejó en la cara de Charles, un lado cubierto de sombras y el otro iluminado por la luz gris.

—Ella no sabe nada acerca de pleitos.

—No más de lo que usted sabe acerca de las órdenes de reclusión por demencia —le respondió Carlisle sin alterar la voz.

Humillación. Ira. Culpa. Estos tres sentimientos dispares ardieron furiosamente en los ojos del joven.

—¡Mi madre no demandaría a su hijo!

—¿Sabe una cosa, Charles? —dijo Carlisle pausadamente—. Eso es exactamente lo que dijo de usted su madre en relación con la orden de reclusión por demencia.

Durante un segundo, la culpa que se reflejó en los ojos marrones oscuros superó la humillación y la ira. Y luego la ira superó todo lo demás.

—Señor Platt, para usted.

—Cuando se comporte usted como un adulto, le concederé la gentileza de tratarlo como tal.

—¿Qué ha hecho usted con ella? —preguntó Charles Platt bruscamente.

—La mantengo a salvo de su orden de reclusión.

Al día siguiente vencería la vigencia de la orden. Al día siguiente Charles podría solicitar otra.

—No tiene usted ningún derecho a entrometerse en los asuntos de esta familia —dijo Charles con enfado.

Carlisle observó al joven durante varios segundos, intentando ver en él al niño que había aprendido a orinar en un bacín intentando hundir barcos de papel.

—¿Se da usted cuenta del profundo dolor que le ha causado a su madre?

No se reflejaba reconocimiento alguno en los ojos de Charles.

—Exijo saber dónde la está escondiendo usted —dijo Charles en cambio.

Carlisle pensó en todo el amor que Esme había prodigado a sus hijos.

—¿Sabe que ya no hay manera de reparar el mal que usted le ha hecho? —preguntó él.

—Si no me dice dónde se encuentra, iré a la policía y diré que usted la ha secuestrado.

—Charles —dijo Carlisle con delicadeza—. Sé que ha leído usted los periódicos. Debe de saber cuánta influencia tengo en Londres.

—¡Ésta es una ciudad pagana! —exclamó Charles, de manera tan predecible que Carlisle estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos a causa de la vergüenza que sintió por él. Esme había dicho que los hombres que vivían en el campo eran diferentes de los que vivían en la ciudad, pero no era así—. Mi madre no se encontraría en esta situación si se hubiera quedado en casa.

Ni Esme ni Carlisle se encontrarían en aquella situación si ella no se hubiese marchado de Kerring, Sussex.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió al comprender que le estaba hablando al hijo que de niño había mamado los pechos de la mujer que él mamaba entonces.

—Su madre merece ser feliz, Charles.

—¿Qué puede usted saber de mi madre? —preguntó el joven con odio—. Ella lloró cada vez que nació uno de mis hijos. Todos los domingos íbamos juntos a la iglesia y luego nos sentábamos a cenar juntos. Usted ve el dinero que mi padre le dejó, pero no la conoce.

Charles Platt, comprendió Carlisle, no quería ver a Esme como una mujer, porque él aún era un niño que necesitaba acaparar el amor de una madre.

«Herí profundamente a mi hijo», había dicho Esme. Carlisle entendió de repente lo bien que conocía ella a su hijo.

—Usted puede ponerle fin a todo esto, Charles —dijo él tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Charles con recelo.

—Firme un contrato en el que estipule que renuncia a todos sus derechos legales sobre su madre y que le pagará el estipendio mensual que su padre solicitó en su testamento.

Charles quedó mudo de asombro al oír la propuesta de Carlisle.

—Eso es lo que usted querría, ¿verdad? —dijo Charles con sorna.

—Sí, eso querría —respondió Carlisle con toda sinceridad.

Esme había sufrido demasiado.

—Usted querría eso porque entonces podría tener acceso al dinero de mi madre.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Carlisle se habría reído. Él contaba con un ingreso anual de más de veinte mil libras. La finca de los Platt les reportaba en promedio mil trescientas libras al año, de las cuales Esme debía recibir un estipendio mensual de veinte libras. No había nada gracioso en el sufrimiento que irradiaba Charles Platt, ni en el dolor que él aún podía causarle a Esme.

—Sí, quiero que usted firme el contrato —dijo Carlisle claramente—. Quiero que esto termine, y quiero que termine ya mismo. Sin embargo, como abogado de su madre, quiero que este caso vaya a juicio. Quiero que ella lo demande y que gane. Quiero que ella pueda mantener la cabeza en alto y saber que a juicio de la ley ella vale tanto como cualquier hombre. ¿Qué quiere usted para ella, Charles?

En aquel preciso instante llamaron a la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Eleazar Tristan llevaba el té.

—Entre —gritó Carlisle, proyectando suavemente su voz, y observando cada una de las reacciones de Charles Platt.

La puerta se abrió; la vajilla sonó. Los ojos de Charles Platt se abrieron como platos al ver el pesado servicio de plata.

Carlisle vio la incertidumbre encenderse y apagarse en sus ojos marrones, como si se tratara de un interruptor eléctrico.

—¿Cómo le gustaría su té, Charles?

Sus labios esbozaron una negativa, pero se la tragó a regañadientes.

—Con crema y dos terrones de azúcar.

Esme también tomaba el té con crema y dos terrones de azúcar.

El secretario puso cuidadosamente una taza de porcelana muy fina con bordes de oro frente a Charles.

Charles percibió el olor del té aromatizado con limón que se encontraba bajo la nariz de Carlisle. Al mismo tiempo, la plata tintineó al tocar la mesa de caoba frente a él.

—Gracias, señor Tristan.

La puerta se cerró suavemente al salir el secretario.

El humo salía en espiral de la taza de Charles y se desvanecía en la luz gris.

—Quiero ver a mi madre.

—Le transmitiré su petición. —Por una vez en la vida, Carlisle el abogado y Carlisle el hombre se encontraban en perfecta armonía—. Si ella acepta verlo, nos encontraremos en el lugar que yo indique.

—Yo soy su hijo. —Una ira renovada destelló en los ojos de Charles—. Tengo derecho a verla sin que usted influya en ella.

Carlisle miró al joven de hito en hito.

—¿Tiene usted tan poca confianza en su madre, Charles, que realmente piensa que yo o cualquier otra persona podría convencerla de hacer algo que ella no quisiera?

—Es mujer —dijo Charles de manera cortante—. Las mujeres se dejan guiar por los hombres.

Carlisle cogió la cucharilla de plata que se encontraba junto a su taza y removió con suavidad el té negro. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y miró a Charles a los ojos a través de una nube de humo gris.

—Entonces reconoce que su madre es una mujer.

La cara bronceada del joven se tiñó de un color rojo intenso.

—¡Cómo se atreve usted!

—¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? —preguntó Carlisle con calma.

—¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablar de mi madre cuando el cuerpo de mi padre aún no se ha enfriado en su tumba?

—¿Qué es lo que le molesta exactamente, Charles? —Carlisle dio un golpecito en el borde de su taza con su cucharilla de plata; un golpecito fuerte y contundente—. ¿El hecho de que su madre sea una mujer con necesidades propias, o el hecho de que no esté allí para cuidar de usted?

Charles se levantó. La mesa se sacudió y el té se agitó en las tazas.

—No pienso escuchar esto.

—Escuchará esto y mucho más si vamos a los tribunales.

—Quiero ver a mi madre.

—Le transmitiré su solicitud.

—Quiero verla ahora.

—¿Qué piensa el resto de la familia Platt acerca de la orden? —Carlisle puso la cuchara en el platillo. Se oyó un débil tintineo de la plata al tocar la porcelana—. ¿Acaso también creen que su madre debe estar en un manicomio?

La culpa hizo que el rojo que teñía su rostro se oscureciera; poco después, la ira reemplazó la culpa.

—Lo que ellos piensen no tiene ninguna importancia —respondió Charles—. Yo soy el mayor, y mi familia está bajo mi responsabilidad.

El joven no sabía cuan reveladora era su cara: era tan reveladora como la de su madre.

—Se dará usted cuenta, Charles, de que lo que piensen será muy importante en un tribunal de justicia.

—Quiero ver a mi madre —repitió él tercamente—. A solas.

—No confío en usted. —Carlisle recordó las lágrimas que Esme había derramado mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos en el suelo del baño. Recordó el dolor en su voz al susurrar las palabras que Charles le había dicho—. La verá en mi compañía o no la verá en absoluto.

—Usted no confía —Charles se tragó el resto de la frase. Capituló con frialdad—... Muy bien, pero quiero verla hoy.


	59. Capítulo 58

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 58**

Señor Tristan... —Esme aceptó tímidamente la mano desnuda del hombre y descendió al pequeño escalón de hierro. Se oyó el sonido metálico de los arneses en señal de advertencia. Saltó torpemente al bordillo de la acera—. No ha debido usted ir a buscarme con el frío que está haciendo. Conozco el camino al bufete del señor Cullen.

—El aire fresco es siempre bien recibido, señora Platt. —El secretario la condujo a la acera antes de soltar su mano—. Al señor Cullen le inquieta su seguridad.

Esme se sonrojó al recordar la preocupación que le había causado cuando salió de la ciudad.

—Siento mucho todo el trabajo adicional que ha tenido que hacer por mí.

—Por el contrario, señora. —El joven le ofreció su brazo con amabilidad, guiándola hábilmente entre los grupos de hombres reunidos en los pasillos y a través de las puertas del Palacio de Justicia—. Ahora trabajo menos horas de lo habitual.

Esme se estremeció de preocupación.

—No estoy afectando a su trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Sólo de la mejor manera posible.

Un corredor ya conocido apareció ante ellos.

—¿Qué quiere usted decir?

—Los juicios por asesinato son agotadores, señora Platt.

¿Acaso las demandas no lo eran? Pero quizá no fuese necesario presentar una demanda después de todo.

Esme preguntó con cautela.

—¿Conoció usted a mi hijo?

—Brevemente, señora.

No se reflejaba expresión alguna en su voz. La reunión pudo haber sido cordial, o pudo haber sido muy desagradable. Eleazar Tristan nunca traicionaría a sus clientes revelando sus sentimientos.

—Usted se parece mucho al señor Cullen —dijo Esme con tristeza.

La puerta del despacho de Carlisle surgió ante ella.

—Sus palabras son para mí un cumplido, señora Platt.

—Esa era la intención, señor Tristan.

El secretario abrió la pesada puerta de caoba.

La incertidumbre le atascó la garganta. La esperanza que había nacido en ella ante la solicitud que había hecho Charles de verla se debilitó al enterarse de que su hijo y Carlisle se habían encontrado cara a cara. La madre que había dentro de ella quería que los dos hombres se llevaran bien; la mujer dentro de ella comprendía que las circunstancias no eran propicias para ello.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y le cerró el paso frente a la puerta. En su cara tampoco había expresión alguna.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

Carlisle llevó sus dedos a los botones del abrigo de Esme.

—En la sala de conferencias.

Plenamente consciente de la presencia del secretario, quien estaba colgando su abrigo en el perchero de latón que se encontraba detrás de ella, Esme ayudó a Carlisle a desabrochar la hilera de botones. Los guantes entorpecían su labor.

—No sabía que tenías una sala de conferencias.

Todos los días se enteraba de algo nuevo acerca de Carlisle. No estaba segura de querer saber cómo se trataban su hijo y él.

Mientras Eleazar le quitaba el abrigo de terciopelo, Carlisle le sacaba el bolso de la muñeca. Luego siguieron sus guantes.

—Ustedes dos serían excelentes vendedores de abrigos —dijo Esme.

El regocijo brilló en los ojos de Carlisle.

—Gracias, señora Platt —murmuró el secretario, exactamente como Carlisle, mientras cogía los guantes y el bolso de las manos del abogado.

—¿Aún quiere verme? —El corazón de repente le atascó la garganta.

—¿Quiere usted que prepare más té, señor?

—Ahora no, señor Tristan. —Un calor familiar recorrió la espalda de ella cuando Carlisle puso una mano en su cintura para conducirla a la sala de conferencias—. Sígueme, Esme.

Unos paneles de caoba hacían aún más oscuro un pasillo de por sí poco iluminado. La parpadeante luz de una lámpara de gas alumbraba un cuarto de baño sin ventanas.

Esme echó un vistazo en su interior, retrasando intencionadamente el encuentro con su hijo.

—No tienes una bañera combinada.

—Un descuido que tendré que remediar —dijo Carlisle. Su aliento era un vaho de calor húmedo contra la oreja de ella.

Le estaba tomando el pelo. O tal vez no.

La puerta cerrada en el fondo del pasillo surgió imponente ante ella. Sólo podía ser la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

Esme se volvió hacia Carlisle para buscar el consuelo de su cuerpo.

—¿Parezco... respetable?

—Esme... —La tristeza que vio en sus ojos le oprimió el corazón—. Eres una mujer respetable.

Ella alisó automáticamente una arruga en su chaleco.

—Pero no tengo el aspecto que él quiere que yo tenga.

Carlisle sostuvo la cara de Esme entre sus manos; su piel empezaba a fundirse con la de ella.

—¿Tienes el aspecto que tú quieres?

La mujer alzó la vista con aire de culpabilidad, dividida entre el hijo que la esperaba y el hombre que la estaba tocando.

—Yo... —Esme metió las manos dentro su levita y rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos. El recuerdo de los ojos de Carlisle al mirar su cuerpo desnudo brotó dentro de ella—... Sí.

—Eso es todo lo que importa.

Esme había aprendido por experiencia de primera mano que en realidad le importaba mucho lo que su hijo pensaba.

—Me duché esta mañana, y luego volví a ducharme cuando me llamaste, pero aún puedo sentirte, Carlisle —Sus dedos hurgaron debajo de su chaleco, buscando la seda de su camisa y el calor de su piel—. Voy a ver a mi hijo contigo dentro de mí, y sé que él pensaría que ésa es la mayor traición de todas.

—Has podido usar el surtidor de roseta.

—Pero no siento vergüenza de lo que hacemos.

—Eso me alegra. —La dura expresión de su cara se suavizó. Bajó la cabeza para besarla, una presión de labios calientes que se pegaron de manera fugaz como resina ardiente—. Vamos a hablar con tu hijo.

—Sí —Esme le metió la camisa por dentro de los pantalones con mayor firmeza y luego le alisó el chaleco—, vamos.

Charles quería verla. Ésa debía de ser una buena señal. Él la quería. Juntos encontrarían una solución.

La repentina rigidez del cuerpo de Carlisle debió alertarla...

Esme se volvió y miró fijamente los ojos de color chocolate. Los ojos de su esposo. Los ojos de su hijo.


	60. Capítulo 59

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 59**

No podía creerlo, mamá. —La voz y la cara de Charles Platt habían quedado sin expresión alguna debido al fuerte impacto, y a algo mucho más peligroso—. Leí en el periódico que estabas tonteando con este hombre, pero no creí que hubieras perdido el sentido del decoro. Vine a Londres con la intención de reconocer que probablemente había actuado con precipitación, pero veo que el doctor tenía razón. Necesitas ayuda. Hasta que recibas la ayuda que requieres, no puedes poner un pie en mi casa. Tampoco puedes tener contacto con mi esposa ni con mis hijos. No permitiré que los deshonres —dijo, moviendo la cabeza de manera cortante—. Lo veré en el tribunal, señor Cullen, aunque no entiendo cómo puede representar a mi madre cuando usted, señor, la ha convertido en una puta.

Charles Platt pasó juntó a Carlisle dándole un empujón con el hombro. De una manera instintiva, Carlisle tiró de Esme para que se acercara a la pared y le dejara el paso libre a su hijo.

Esme se volvió para seguirlo. El dolor que ella sentía hacía que a Carlisle se le oprimiera el pecho.

—Charles ...

Carlisle la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

—Deja que se marche, Esme.

—Ése no es...

«Ése no es mi hijo», quiso decir ella, pero ambos habían visto que sí lo era. La puerta que conducía al bufete de Carlisle se cerró de un portazo.

—Él no...

Carlisle le impidió mentir.

—Él estaba hablando en serio, Esme —y luego, proyectando la voz—. ¡Señor Tristan!

Enseguida, el secretario entró en el estrecho pasillo.

—Dígame, señor.

—Dos coñacs, por favor.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Tenemos que hablar, Esme —le susurró Carlisle al oído. Su olor a vainilla se fundía con el perfume dulce del jabón—. Entra en la sala de conferencias.

Esme se volvió de manera ceremoniosa y lo precedió a través de la puerta abierta.

A diferencia de su hijo, ella eligió sentarse en la silla que estaba más cerca de la puerta, frente a la ventana que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Inclinándose detrás de ella, Carlisle abrió las puertas del aparador. Sacó un bloc de notas y un puñado de lápices con punta. Luego se enderezó, se volvió y dejó caer estos materiales frente a Esme. Los lápices amarillos rodaron sobre la mesa de caoba.

La cara de ella aún estaba pálida debido al impacto que había recibido.

—Esme...

Carlisle se arrodilló junto a su silla. La luz gris hacía destacar su silueta.

—Tu hijo te quiere.

Los rasgos que Carlisle conocía tan bien como los suyos propios expresaban la angustia que ella sentía.

—Lo sé.

Pero saberlo no apaciguaba su dolor.

Esme había dicho que si el sufrimiento no era causado de forma deliberada, no duraba mucho tiempo. Carlisle esperaba que ella estuviera en lo cierto.

—Está haciendo lo que cree que es lo correcto —dijo Carlisle, tratando de aliviarle la tristeza—, aunque le duela. —La rectitud era la cualidad más difícil y, a la vez, la más fácil de explotar—. Tú también estás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto, aunque te duela. Los dos sois muy parecidos.

—Eso creía yo. —El dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella hería a Carlisle en lugares en los que no había pensado que pudiera ser vulnerable—. Siento mucho lo que ha dicho de ti.

Carlisle cogió los brazos de la silla y la giró para que ella quedara frente a él.

—¿Es ésta la primera vez que dice que eres una puta, Esme?

La vergüenza se reflejó en los ojos de ella.

—No.

—¿En qué otra ocasión lo dijo?

—Cuando regresé a... —Abrió los labios para formar la palabra casa, pero Charles había dejado claro que la casa de ella era ahora suya, y que no sería bien recibida allí. Enseguida su boca se relajó para formar una línea plana—... a Kerring.

Charles había dicho dos veces que Esme necesitaba «ayuda».

Carlisle giró aún más la silla para que ella quedara completamente frente a él.

—Dime por qué piensa tu hijo que necesitas ayuda.

Los ojos de ella despedían luz en medio de la penumbra de la sala de conferencias.

—Su padre —se mordió los labios. Carlisle sintió el mordisco—... sólo hace cuatro meses y medio que mi esposo murió.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó, abriendo con sus caderas las rodillas de ella, y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Esme apartó la mirada, conteniéndose.

—No llevo luto.

—¿Qué más? —siguió preguntando Carlisle sin darle tregua.

—Yo no... no me visto como lo hacía antes de venir a Londres.

Aquél era el tipo de información que el investigador privado no habría podido descubrir.

—¿Cómo te vestías antes de venir a Londres? —preguntó él con dulzura.

Se oyó un débil golpe, más bien un susurro de nudillos, en la sala de conferencias.

Las rodillas de Esme hacían arder las caderas de él a través de la lana de sus pantalones.

—Entre, señor Tristan.

Un delicado color rosa teñía sus pálidas mejillas. No intentó liberarse del íntimo contacto. El sordo sonido del cristal al chocar con la madera retumbó en medio del silencio. El secretario alcanzó a ver de reojo dos copas de coñac junto al bloc de papel, un líquido de color ámbar agitándose y unas manos de color aceituna que se retiraban.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?

—Cancele todas las citas del día.

—Sí, señor.

Carlisle le hablaba a Eleazar Tristan, pero toda su atención se centraba en Esme.

—¿Habló con el secretario?

Esme, sintiendo curiosidad de repente, miró a Carlisle a los ojos.

—Sí, señor, está tratando de hacernos un hueco.

—Muy bien, señor Tristan. —Carlisle quería que el juicio terminara tan rápidamente como fuese posible—. Puede usted marcharse tan pronto como haya cancelado mis citas. No lo necesitaré el resto del día.

—Gracias, señor.

La puerta se cerró con un ruidito seco.

—¿Se refería el señor Tristan a hacernos un hueco para mi... nuestro... juicio?

—Sí —le respondió él y luego reanudó su interrogatorio—. ¿En qué cambió tu manera de vestir?

El rubor que teñía sus mejillas se hizo más oscuro. Era evidente que ella tenía miedo de decirle algo que le hiciera perder su estima.

—Me vestía más... sobriamente.

Ropas más prácticas, como el camisón y la bata de franela, dedujo Carlisle.

—Tú no eres una mujer austera —dijo él, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Pero lo era, Carlisle. —Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza—. Mi hijo dijo que no me conocía. Yo no estoy segura de conocerme a mí misma. No soy la misma mujer que era en Kerring.

El abogado de Charles Platt utilizaría los cambios de Esme a su favor.

—¿Por qué otra razón piensa tu hijo que necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él en voz baja.

La negación se reflejó en sus ojos. Apartó la vista. Sus pechos se agitaban bajo el canesú de seda verde.

—Esme... —Carlisle soltó los brazos de la silla de cuero y cogió su cara entre sus manos. Su piel estaba suave y caliente—. Nada de lo que digas cambiará lo que siento por ti.

Ella lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. Su mirada se hizo desafiante.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Él miró su carnoso labio superior en lugar de la pregunta que había en sus ojos.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

—Para protegerme —afirmó ella enseguida.

Carlisle clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Y tú rechazaste mi protección.

Ella cerró los ojos para no ver la verdad: no confiaba en su hijo, pero tampoco confiaba en Carlisle. Simplemente porque era un hombre.

Sólo había una manera de que confiara de nuevo en él.

El calor de la piel de ella quemaba sus persuasivos dedos pulgares.

—Dímelo, Esme.

Un color rosa oscuro surgió debajo de los dedos de él.

—Me teñí el pelo.

El placer que le produjo su vanidad femenina hizo que él sintiera un cosquilleo en el pecho.

—Me gusta —susurró. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el terciopelo caliente de la piel de Esme. Acarició con suavidad los mechones sueltos de pelo sobre su nuca—. Forma parte de ti.

Ella había aparecido en el umbral de la sala de reuniones del museo como un faro de esperanza, con su pelo rojo caramelo encendido y su llamativo vestido verde.

En un primer instante el cumplido iluminó el rostro de ella; al instante siguiente la luz desapareció de sus ojos. Extendió una mano y acarició con un dedo la mejilla de Carlisle. Esta expresión de ternura hizo que sintiera una punzada de deseo.

—Si yo fuera mi hijo, Carlisle, yo también estaría muy preocupada por mi bienestar.

—A lo mejor. —Tomó la mano de la mujer, más pequeña y suave que la suya, y le dio un beso en la palma. Se puso de pie, y luego se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de ella y levantó una copa de coñac—. Bebe. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido entre tu hijo y tú.

Esme aceptó la copa con recelo.

—¿Está usted tratando de emborracharme, señor Cullen?

Carlisle cogió la segunda copa, calentando el coñac tal y como lo hacía con sus pechos, mientras ella dormía con sus nalgas apretadas contra la ingle de él.

—_In vino veritas_.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Esme, arrugando la nariz. Carlisle notó algunas pecas que no estaban allí antes de su viaje a Sussex.

—En el vino reside la verdad.

—¡Ah! —Esme bebió otro sorbo. Luego miró sorprendida el líquido de color ámbar—. Éste tiene un sabor distinto del que yo compré.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él con curiosidad—. ¿O peor?

—Estoy segura de que es una muy buena marca, Carlisle —le aseguró de inmediato. No quería ofenderlo, y a Carlisle el gesto le resultó conmovedor.

—Bebe un poco más. —La risa arrugaba el rostro de Carlisle—. Pruébalo bien.

Esme enseguida se inclinó hacia él.

Carlisle tomó un sorbo de coñac y lo guardó en su boca. Los labios de Esme se abrieron totalmente para él.

—¿Qué piensas ahora?

Ella se lamió los labios, ignorando cuan profundamente seductora estaba al disfrutar de una manera tan sencilla del placer que su amante le ofrecía.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

El placer con el que Esme se regodeaba en las sensaciones iba más allá de lo sexual: pertenecía al reino de lo sensual.

Carlisle se recostó en la silla y cogió un lápiz para evitar pedirle más besos.

—Dime palabra por palabra todo lo que ocurrió entre tu hijo y tú.

—En realidad, no pasó mucho más. Le dije que yo... —Esme vaciló un instante—... Le dije que yo amaba a su padre.

Un sentimiento agridulce se adueñó de él al oír su declaración de amor por otro hombre.

—¿Y? —preguntó con un tono de voz neutro.

La vergüenza se reflejaba en los ojos de Esme.

— Charles dijo que yo amaba tanto a su padre que no puede esperar para venir a Londres a gastarme su dinero.

Carlisle miró el bloc de notas que aún se encontraba en blanco.

—Cuando habló conmigo, insinuó que yo estaba interesado en tu dinero.

—Lo siento.

Aquélla era la segunda vez que se disculpaba por las acciones de su hijo. Carlisle jamás había pedido perdón por su hijo, y nunca lo haría.

Escribió la palabra «dinero» y enseguida la tachó.

—¿Dijo algo acerca de nuestra relación?

—Dijo que era vergonzosa.

Carlisle anotó la palabra «sexo» antes de alzar la vista con recelo.

—¿Qué le dijiste tú?

Ella interiorizó la vergüenza que había sentido por su hijo.

—Le pregunté si pensaba que su padre había sido indecente al casarse conmigo.

« _Touché_», pensó Carlisle con un asomo de admiración.

—¿Qué más?

Esme sostuvo la copa de coñac entre sus manos durante varios segundos antes de alzarla y beber un fortificador trago.

—El doctor lo ha convencido de que estoy enferma porque mi cuerpo ha sufrido cambios.

Carlisle deseó poder sorprenderse. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que las palabras de los hombres habían dejado de sorprenderle.

—Dime cómo era tu vida antes de venir a Londres.

Carlisle había visto la peor cara de Charles. Esme hizo que viera la mejor. Le dijo que era un buen padre, un esposo afectuoso y un hijo devoto.

No obstante, había dicho que su madre, la mujer que lo había criado, que había atendido a su padre, acogido a su esposa y cuidado a sus hijos, era una puta.

—¿Qué piensan tus otros hijos acerca de lo que está haciendo Charles?

—No lo sé.

—¿Sólo viste a Charles?

—Y a Margaret, mi nuera —recordó que el dolor le había cambiado el tono de voz—, y a mi nieta.

Charles tenía dos hijas: Renesme, de siete años y Margaret, a quien le pusieron el nombre de la madre, de dos años.

—¿Qué dijo Margaret?

—Dijo que yo estaba muy guapa.

Carlisle alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Le gusta tu nuevo aspecto?

Esme se quedó mirando fijamente la bebida de color ámbar en el fondo de su copa.

—Me dijo que sí.

Carlisle se percató de la tensión que se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Alguna vez había dicho que no eras guapa?

—No.

¿Había alguien elogiado a Esme en alguna ocasión?

—¿Por qué te alabó cuando regresaste a Kerring? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé. —Respirando hondo, Esme alzó la vista—. Margaret le pidió a Renesme, mi nieta, que fuera a echarles un vistazo a su hermano y a su hermanita. Renesme —una sonrisa nostálgica iluminó brevemente los ojos de Esme— dijo que ella no podía hacerlo, que Margaret debía ir mientras ella y yo hablábamos unas cosas.

Un rayo de dolor traspasó el pecho de Carlisle al ver el amor que Esme sentía por su nieta, con quien su hijo le había prohibido expresamente ponerse en contacto.

—Le dije a Renesme que no le daría la sorpresa que le había llevado si no obedecía a su madre. Cuando Renesme salió de la habitación, Margaret dijo: «Está usted muy guapa, mamá Platt», y luego: «Nunca la había visto tan hermosa».

«Mamá Platt». Cuan extraño era pensar que alguien llamara a Esme de aquella manera tan anodina.

—De modo que Margaret dijo que estabas más guapa ahora que antes de que vinieras a Londres. —Carlisle jugueteaba con el lápiz, que sostenía en equilibrio entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Ella apartó la vista.

—Le dije que estaba lloviendo en Londres y que sin duda debía de parecer una rata ahogada.

Esme se sentía tan incómoda con los cumplidos de su familia como con los suyos.

—¿Qué dijo ella entonces? —preguntó él con delicadeza.

—Dijo... —Esme jugueteaba con el pie de la copa—... dijo que no. Dijo que yo tenía la piel luminosa, y que estaba... sencillamente... guapa.

Margaret era extraordinariamente perspicaz.

—Es verdad que tienes la piel luminosa.

Pero el cumplido no iluminó su rostro.

Dejó caer el lápiz, que rebotó contra el bloc de notas y rodó hacia la mesa.

—Voy a citar a Margaret.

La confusión parpadeó en la mirada de ella.

—No entiendo.

Ángela Webber había afirmado que Esme y él le habían dado al club un lenguaje que permitía a hombres y mujeres hablar de su sexualidad: el lenguaje del deseo. En muy poco tiempo aprenderían el lenguaje de la ley.

—Una citación —dijo él en pocas palabras— es una orden judicial que obliga a una persona a declarar en el tribunal.

—¿Quieres decir que una citación hace que una persona preste declaración aunque no quiera? —La incredulidad se superpuso a la confusión.

Carlisle observó el rostro de Esme para evaluar su reacción.

—Sí.

La expresión que se reflejó en sus ojos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Carlisle.

—¿Obligarías a Margaret a declarar en mi favor?


	61. Capítulo 60

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 60**

Por favor, espere, señor Call. Embry agarró con fuerza el duro metal.

Una paloma emprendió el vuelo.

Un hombre que empujaba un carrito de bebé rodeó su silla de ruedas por la izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer que llevaba una capa gris, con las manos ocultas en un manguito de terciopelo azul oscuro, rodeó la silla de ruedas por la derecha.

Embry Call hizo girar con fuerza su silla.

La luz de la tarde lo encandiló momentáneamente.

Con las ruedas del carrito de bebé chirriando y los taconazos de los zapatos, los tres miembros de la familia se reunieron detrás de una sombra oscura e inmóvil.

—Señorita Webber —Embry respondió de manera cortante—, ¿está usted perdida?

—No —dijo Ángela Webber, apretando con los dedos un alamar trenzado que abrochaba la parte delantera de su capa de lana negra—. No estoy perdida.

Embry siguió de manera involuntaria el movimiento de su mano. Sus pequeños pechos se agitaban alrededor de un guante de lana gris.

Sintió una fuerte pulsación en la palma de su mano.

Hacía seis años que no tocaba el pecho de una mujer. Hacía seis años que no sentía los latidos del corazón de una mujer.

Embry los sintió en aquel momento, una agitación vulnerable semejante al movimiento de las alas de un pájaro.

—¿Ha venido usted a consolarse conmigo? —preguntó él de forma sardónica, reprimiendo un ridículo sentimiento de esperanza.

—¿Me daría usted consuelo? —respondió Ángela Webber.

—Yo le ofrecí mi consuelo en el Crystal Palace.

—Yo me senté sobre su consuelo, señor Call.

Las orejas de él se encendieron al recordar la erección que había tenido al sentir la presión del cuerpo de ella a través de la doble barrera de sus ropas.

—¿Recurrió a una salchicha al llegar a casa?

—¿Recurrió usted a las tarjetas postales francesas al llegar a casa? —replicó ella.

Él había llegado a la soledad de su casa, al igual que ella.

El hombre que empujaba un carrito de bebé proyectó una sombra oscura sobre él al pasar a su lado. Los tres miembros de la familia doblaron la esquina de un edificio de ladrillos cuadrado revestido de anuncios. Además de la confusión de imágenes y palabras, hombres, mujeres y caballos pasaban indistintamente junto a ellos.

Embry vivía a unas pocas calles de las oficinas del periódico. Una profunda sensación de invasión, el convencimiento de que la secretaria lo había seguido casi hasta su casa, se apoderó de él.

—Este no es un momento apropiado —dijo, apartando la vista. Su mano izquierda cogió con mayor firmeza una rueda de metal para hacer girar la silla de ruedas—. Tengo trabajo que hacer. —Embry no estaba mintiendo: siempre había alguna crónica que editar, algún escándalo sexual que revelar, una noche más que pasar—. Si me perdona usted...

—Usted no es el único que tiene miedo, señor Call.

Él no quería conocer las vidas de los doce miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres porque tampoco quería que ellos conocieran la suya. Pero ya las conocía. Y ellos ya lo sabían casi todo sobre su miedo.

—Francamente, señorita Webber, ¿de qué puede usted tener miedo? —Embry ladeó la cabeza, entornando los ojos para protegerlos de la luz del sol—. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que yo la atraque?

La montura plateada brilló alrededor de la sombra de los ojos de Ángela.

—¿Tiene usted miedo de que yo lo atraque?

—¿No pensará usted que una mujer puede atracar a un hombre?

—Creo que una mujer puede hacer todo lo que un hombre hace, señor Call.

—Si ése fuera el caso, señorita Webber, la señora Platt no se estaría ocultando para evitar que la recluyan en un manicomio.

—La palabra «poder», señor Call, indica capacidad, no legitimidad —respondió la secretaria tan correctamente como una maestra de escuela.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento agitó su falda; al mismo tiempo, una mata de pelo cayó sobre la frente de Embry.

—¿Perderá usted su trabajo cuando todo salga a la luz en el juicio? —preguntó él repentinamente.

—Doy clases particulares. Mis estudiantes casi no leen sus tareas, y mucho menos un periódico. ¿Acaso su puesto se verá comprometido?

—No lo creo. —Embry clavó sus ojos en el sombrero negro y en la pluma que se mecía con el viento, en medio de la deslumbrante luz del sol. Y no pudo recordar cómo era la sensación de no tener que alzar la vista para mirar a una mujer. ¿Alguna vez le había dado tortícolis por mirar hacia abajo?—. Aunque supongo que los periódicos se despacharán a conciencia.

A los periódicos no les importaban las vidas, sólo las ventas.

—Ella debió de contarle lo del club a alguien: a un amigo o a un pariente —dijo Ángela Webber con un tono de voz de perplejidad, no de condena—. Nos dijo que la gente de su pueblo no entendería cómo una mujer que era miembro del club podía considerarse decente. ¿Por qué cree usted entonces que lo contaría?

Esme Platt nunca había eludido sus preguntas, independientemente de cuan descorteses fuesen.

—No creo que sea capaz de doblez alguna.

—A diferencia de nosotros.

Olores familiares flotaban en el aire: estiércol, carbón, pan recién horneado, col cocida. El aroma acre del miedo.

—A diferencia de nosotros —repitió Embry en tono grave.

Un aire frío penetró la lana de su abrigo.

—¿Alguna vez lo ha atracado una mujer?

Embry recordó la excitación que sintió al intercambiar palabras vulgares del argot con la secretaria. Quería sentir aquella excitación de nuevo. Quería ver la euforia en sus ojos, a la mujer que había en ella desafiando al hombre en él.

—Una vez me robó una prostituta mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales —dijo, siendo intencionadamente crudo.

Estaba borracho. Estaba solo. Una mujer en la calle se había mostrado fácil de llevar a la cama.

—¿Usó usted una máquina? —preguntó ella de forma pragmática.

—No llegamos a ese punto. —Se sintió humillado—. Ella no quería sexo, quería dinero.

Un policía lo encontró en un callejón: él maldecía y lloraba sentado en un lecho de estiércol y desperdicios podridos, sin poder subir a su silla.

—Hay una frase para referirse al orgasmo que no entendía hasta hace muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué frase? —preguntó Embry con un tono de voz severo, entornando los ojos para protegerse del resplandor del sol.

—«Llegar a casa», señor Call.

La expresión del argot londinense para orgasmo le hizo sentir una gran añoranza.

El ruido de los cascos de un caballo solitario resonó en la calle adoquinada.

Embry nunca había montado a caballo; y una puñalada lo dejó paralizado. Ya nunca volvería a montar. Un caballo. Una mujer.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí, señorita Webber? —preguntó sin más rodeos.

—He venido a pedirle perdón.

El sol, y sólo el sol, fue la causa de que a Embry le escocieran los ojos.

—No quiero su compasión. Es obvio que a usted le produjeron repulsión las atenciones que le prodigué en el Crystal Palace. No necesita decir más.

—Yo no siento repulsión por usted, señor Call.

—Entonces, abrumada por todos mis atractivos —agarró con más fuerza aún las ruedas de metal—, usted no veía la hora de alejarse de mí.

—Así es.

Los abrasadores rayos del sol se clavaron en sus ojos.

—¿Sí? ¿No veía la hora de alejarse de mí? —preguntó él en tono burlón.

—No, me sentí abrumada por todos sus atractivos. —Embry de repente se hizo dolorosamente consciente de la mujer que le eclipsaba el sol mientras el caballo solitario y su jinete pasaban junto a ellos—. No fue de usted de quien me alejé,

Durante un electrizante segundo Embry estuvo a punto de creer en sus palabras.

—¡Cuéntemelo todo, señorita Webber! —exclamó burlonamente.

—La vida en un orfanato no fomenta la confianza que una persona puede tener en sí misma —dijo finalmente Ángela Webber. Su pluma de garceta era una sombra bailarina—. Los niños mueren. Los niños se fugan. Algunas veces, señor Call, los niños simplemente desaparecen.

Los venden como mano de obra infantil. O los venden a los burdeles.

—Tiene usted miedo de confiar en un hombre —dijo él en tono apagado.

El ruido de los cascos se hizo cada vez más débil; el silencio entre ellos fue más prolongado.

—Un huérfano que confía, señor Call, no sobrevive —utilizó su mejor tono de voz de secretaria: enérgico y eficiente. Los rayos del sol atravesaron la pluma, obligándolo a apartar la vista.

Embry pensaba que los hombres en sillas de ruedas no podían darse el lujo de confiar. Hasta que un abogado le ofreció su hombro. Él nunca se había sentido tan íntimamente unido a otro hombre como aquella ocasión en la que se aferró con fuerza a Carlisle Cullen y Riley Biers y salió del tren como los demás hombres.

El caballo que se alejaba levantó su cola de pelo muy corto y dejó un recuerdo de su paso por aquel lugar.

Embry alzó la vista bruscamente hacia la oscura silueta de un sombrero negro.

—¿Y qué pasará después de que haya pedido perdón, señorita Webber?

Una mano enguantada acariciaba nerviosamente un alamar trenzado.

Ángela Webber tenía pechos cónicos y erguidos.

Ira, dolor y deseo se agitaban dentro del estómago de Embry.

Los pechos eran lo primero que un hombre en silla de ruedas veía en una mujer. El miraba pechos de mujeres todos los días. Las mujeres se alejaban de él todos los días.

Y todos los días él moría un poco.

—Si mi disculpa fuese aceptada —dijo ella—, yo pediría un favor.

Embry alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Qué favor?

—Me he atado con demasiada fuerza los cordones del zapato —el abrasador calor del sol invadió el pecho de él—, y necesito una silla.


	62. Capítulo 61

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 61**

Los zapatos de Esme retumbaban en el oscuro pasillo.

Esme caminaba sola. Con sus tacones golpeando el suelo de madera, y la espalda erguida. Las puertas cerradas eran testigos silenciosos de su decisión.

Unos pasos familiares la seguían. Unos pasos familiares avanzaban.

De pronto, tuvo la curiosa sensación de estar caminando por dos pasillos al mismo tiempo: el del museo y el del Palacio de Justicia.

—Esme —en un instante ella caminaba hacia la luz en el fondo del corredor; al instante siguiente, el pasillo giraba, y ella se encontraba en el Palacio de Justicia, frente a Carlisle. Unos dedos largos rodearon sus brazos—. Te dije que un juicio podía afectar a las vidas de otras personas.

La seda blanca de la bufanda de él brillaba en medio de la penumbra. El calor traspasaba el cuero del abrigo de ella y la seda de su vestido, que vibraba con tanta fuerza como un corazón.

Una calma que no tenía nada que ver con el coñac y todo que ver con sus convicciones, corría por sus venas.

—No obligaré a nadie a declarar en mi favor, Carlisle.

Un aliento cálido soplaba sobre sus labios vueltos hacia arriba. Él olía al coñac que ella había bebido de su boca.

—Esme, una citación no es más que un procedimiento formal que se utiliza para convocar a un testigo.

Frunció los labios en señal de determinación.

—No.

La agarró más fuerte de los brazos, casi haciéndole daño.

—¿Crees que Margaret quiere que te recluyan en un manicomio?

—Margaret y Charles se aman.

Sus rostros se iluminaban como si los rayos del sol cayeran sobre ellos cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación. Esme no se interpondría entre su hijo y la mujer que amaba.

—¿Y tú, Esme? —preguntó Carlisle con un tono de voz severo—. ¿Acaso tú no mereces también que te amen?

El amor.

Charles dijo que el amor lo llevó a firmar la orden de reclusión por demencia, pero eso no era verdad. El párroco afirmaba que era el amor el que hacía a una familia, pero eso no era suficiente.

—Carlisle —cogió los extremos de su bufanda—, esto es entre mi hijo y yo.

—Esme —el tono de voz y la expresión del rostro del abogado eran implacables—, sólo llamaré a Margaret al estrado si es absolutamente necesario, pero debemos citar a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Recordó el entusiasmo que sintieron al encontrarse en la librería Aquiles. Recordó las confidencias que se hicieron sentados alrededor de la mesa de caoba. Recordó la camaradería que alcanzaron al explorar juntos el Crystal Palace.

Recordó la vulnerabilidad de todos al alejarse unos de otros en la estación Victoria.

Esme los había traicionado al hablarle a su hijo del Club; no empeoraría las cosas obligándolos a prestar declaración.

—No puedo permitir que hagas eso, Carlisle.

—¿No te das cuenta de que si nosotros no los citamos, el abogado de la defensa lo hará?

Esme nunca había presenciado la ira de Carlisle: los ojos de color avellana que la miraban fijamente ardían de indignación.

—No soy responsable de lo que haga el abogado de Charles.

—Pero tú estás bajo mi responsabilidad, Esme.

—¿Lo estoy, Carlisle? —preguntó Esme sin alterarse. Sus dedos se aferraban a los hilos de la seda blanca.

—Esto no es como discutir quién paga la cena.

—Carlisle —Esme tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse—, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto.

La centelleante ira que se reflejaba en los ojos de él se apaciguó.

—Yo soy la causante de todo este embrollo —se le formó un nudo en la garganta al reconocer su responsabilidad. Soltó el ancla de su bufanda y metió las manos en la negra abertura del abrigo de Carlisle. Luego, encontró de modo certero la abertura de su levita. Pasó sus dedos por la parte delantera de su chaleco. El calor del cuerpo de él palpitaba con fuerza contra la palma de su mano—. Yo soy la responsable de lo que está haciendo mi hijo. Él ha hecho todo esto por mí. Sólo yo, Carlisle, puedo arreglar esta situación.

Los ojos de Carlisle exudaban dolor.

—Esme...

No quería su dolor. Había sentido el dolor de Charles hasta el punto de creer que moriría de pena. Quería el apoyo de Carlisle, no su dolor.

—¿Qué pueden decir Margaret o los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres que yo no pueda?

El pesar reemplazó el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de él. Las manos que rodeaban los brazos de ella subieron hasta sus hombros.

—La ley no se rige por los principios del bien y del mal, Esme.

—Por supuesto que sí lo hace. ¿Cuál sería el objetivo del sistema judicial si no fuera así?

—Hay una gran diferencia entre bien o mal y legal o ilegal. —La expresión de sus ojos se volvió distante—. A los miembros del jurado se les instruye para que emitan un veredicto basándose en la ley, no en la buena voluntad.

Él amaba la ley, pero no creía en ella.

—Dídima Bartle fue absuelta —dijo Esme.

Una expresión de cinismo le torció los labios.

—Dídima Bartle fue absuelta porque encajaba mejor en el papel de víctima que su marido.

Esme se negaba a ser una víctima, aun para lograr su emancipación.

—A lo mejor, Carlisle —dijo ella sin alterarse—, los miembros del jurado no son tan cínicos como los hombres que ejercen la ley.

—Si te llamo al estrado, Esme —la oscura sombra de sus pestañas hizo que sus mejillas parecieran hundidas—, el abogado de la defensa también te interrogará.

El calor del cuerpo de él contrarrestó el escalofrío de aprensión. El fiscal de la Corona no fue amable con Dídima Bartle. Pero él representaba a la Corona; no estaría en aquel juicio para interrogar a Esme.

—Pues que me interrogue —dijo con una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Yo no puedo permitir eso.

El corazón de ella latía al mismo ritmo que el de él.

No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que Carlisle no hubiese examinado minuciosamente.

Acariciándola. Explorándola.

Saboreándola.

Amándola.

Carlisle era una parte suya, pero no podía permitirle que destrozara a las personas que ella apreciaba.

—Entonces pediré que me asignen otro abogado.

Carlisle alzó bruscamente sus gruesas pestañas. Su corazón, que latía rítmicamente contra la palma de su mano, se aceleró.

—Esme, no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

Ella no sabía qué pasaría cuando el juicio terminara, cuando ganara o perdiera, pero sabía que tendría que aceptar las consecuencias.

—Carlisle, es mi vida la que será juzgada. Tú lo dijiste. Dijiste que todo lo que alguna vez haya hecho será tomado en cuenta. Debo tener derecho a defenderme. El doctor ha convencido a mi hijo de que mi edad... —no, su edad no—, de que los cambios por los que pasa una mujer son una enfermedad —el recuerdo del _Lubrifiant de Rose_, prueba de que había otras mujeres como ella, que deseaban pero que no podían producir los fluidos asociados con la condición de mujer, la fortalecía—. No puedo creer que los hombres... que los miembros del jurado puedan mirarme a los ojos y creer que mi felicidad es el síntoma de una enfermedad. —Esme miró a Carlisle a los ojos y le dejó ver la verdad—. Y soy feliz contigo, Carlisle. Nunca creí que fuese posible ser así de feliz. Quizá si mi hijo viera esta felicidad, podría aceptar el hecho de que no estoy denigrando la memoria de su padre. Tal vez entienda que gracias a su padre, y al amor que siento por mi familia, ahora puedo rehacer mi vida.

La tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de él era tan profunda que resultaba doloroso mirarlo.

—¿Y si pierdes?

—No puedo perder, ¿verdad? —Las lágrimas hacían que le escociera la parte posterior de los párpados—. Tú eres mi abogado, y tú nunca pierdes.

Carlisle cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos se aferraban a los hombros de Esme; por su parte, ella midió el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de su amante con la palma de su mano. Su acelerada cadencia se apaciguó poco a poco.

Al fin, él dijo:

—Vamos a casa.

La imagen del enorme edificio de ladrillos de Kerring, Sussex, pasó brevemente por su cabeza. Su pasado. No su futuro.

Aquella noche, pensó Esme, sería la última en la que tendría alguna certeza acerca de qué le esperaba: la orden de reclusión por demencia vencía al día siguiente. No sabría si su hijo había firmado otra orden hasta que los doctores fueran a llamar a su puerta. No sabría si ganaría el pleito hasta que los miembros del jurado emitieran un veredicto.

No sabía si su hijo y ella podrían reconciliarse alguna vez, pero no seguiría preocupándose por eso.

—Cenemos fuera —dijo ella de manera impulsiva.

Carlisle alzó las cejas lentamente. Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Dónde?

Ella lo había llevado a patinar la última vez.

—Decide tú —dijo con magnanimidad.

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ya no te importan las habladurías?

Ella respiró hondo.

—La señora Jenkins dice que una mujer sólo tiene una vida.

—¿Y qué sugiere la señora Jenkins que haga una mujer con esa vida?

—Sugiere que la mujer la agarre con sus dos manos, o si no pasará de largo.


	63. Capítulo 62

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 62**

Tenemos una fecha, señor —dijo Eleazar Tristan en voz baja—. Ya he preparado las citaciones.

Carlisle se quedó mirando fijamente sus apuntes. Las palabras subrayadas _sexo_ y _cambio_ de vida dominaban la página.

—Rómpalas.

—¿Señor?

Carlisle alzó la vista pausadamente para mirar al joven secretario.

—La señora Platt no quiere que llamemos a ningún testigo para que declare en su favor.

Los ojos marrón oscuro del secretario parpadearon.

—¿Por qué?

—Cree que el derecho moral sustituye a la ley.

—¿No debería ser así?

—La ley no se rige por el «deber ser» —dijo Carlisle con cinismo.

—La señora Platt es una mujer encantadora.

—¿Es usted un admirador suyo, señor Tristan?

Carlisle se estremeció ante la dureza de su voz.

—Sí —dijo simplemente el secretario.

Carlisle se reclinó en su silla.

—No quiero que sufra.

—Yo creo que ella es más fuerte de lo que usted piensa, señor.

Carlisle sabía por experiencia propia cuan fuerte era Esme: ella había hecho frente a su ira sin siquiera parpadear.

Y él realmente se había enfadado. Se había enfadado porque tenía miedo. Nunca había perdido un caso. Pero nunca le había importado perder.

Esme le importaba mucho.

—Yo nunca he sido el demandante —dijo Carlisle cansinamente.

Abriría el juicio con una declaración, en lugar de ajustar sus palabras iniciales a las de un demandante. El abogado de la defensa cerraría el juicio, acomodando su discurso final al de Carlisle.

—Creo que le irá muy bien, señor —dijo el secretario para intentar animarlo.

Carlisle alzó la vista para mirar los sinceros ojos castaños del joven.

El secretario se percató de su vulnerabilidad. Advirtió su miedo.

¿Qué verían los doce miembros del jurado cuando miraran a Esme? ¿A una puta que había traicionado a su difunto esposo? ¿A una madre que necesitaba «ayuda» porque ya no podía engendrar?

Carlisle sostuvo la mirada del secretario.

—Tenemos que ganar este juicio, señor Tristan.

—No puedo siquiera imaginar que llegue usted a perder, señor.

—He oído decir que uno nunca oye llegar la bala que lo va a matar.

—Mi hermano, que es teniente del ejército, afirma lo contrario.

—Su hermano está vivo, señor —dijo Carlisle con una expresión divertida en su mirada.

El secretario no compartió su humor.

—Pero muchos de sus camaradas no lo están.

La fugaz chispa de ingenio se extinguió en los ojos de Carlisle.

—Ella no quiere herir a nadie, señor Tristan.

Todo lo que Esme quería era que doce hombres, todos con madres que probablemente vivían en sus casas y ayudaban con el lavado de sus ropas, la preparación de sus comidas y el cuidado de sus hijos, reivindicaran su derecho a ser feliz.

—Entonces lanzaremos una ofensiva moderada, señor.


	64. Capítulo 63

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 63**

Ha recibido usted una carta del abogado del señor Platt.

Carlisle alzó la vista del borrador del alegato que estaba escribiendo. No se reflejaba expresión alguna en el rostro del secretario.

—¿Quién es su abogado? —recorrió mentalmente la lista de abogados que por lo general se ocupaban de los juicios civiles.

—El señor Masen.

Carlisle tuvo la curiosa sensación de estar cayéndose de la silla.

«Esta vez no ganará, Cullen».

—¿Quién es el procurador de David Platt? —preguntó en tono apagado.

—El señor Seaton.

Se formaron varias imágenes en la mente de Carlisle: un hombre de pelo negro entretejido de canas cerrándole el paso; unos vacilantes ojos verdes mirando fijamente los suyos; unos ojos del color de la hierba doncella mirando a Esme de hito en hito por encima de las mesas cubiertas de manteles de lino blanco.

Seaton, recordó Carlisle, era el abogado que se encontraba cenando con Edward Masen mientras Carlisle cenaba con Esme en privado.

Esme le había preguntado si se sentaría en el mismo asiento que había ocupado Mary Bartle. ¿Cómo podría decirle que el hombre que había intentado condenar a una mujer que se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad que le había contagiado su esposo era el abogado que representaba a su hijo?

¿Cómo podría decirle que Edward Masen la interrogaría en el estrado?

Unos labios cálidos acariciaron la nuca de Esme. Un calor familiar estalló dentro de ella.

—Mira lo que el señor Peasebody encontró en una librería —se volvió emocionada—. Es un libro sobre el Crystal Palace.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo de curiosidad a la adquisición.

—¿Tiene imágenes de los dinosaurios?

—Sí —pasó rápidamente las páginas con vistosas ilustraciones de colores—, mira.

A Megan le encantarían aquellos retratos de dinosaurios de colores chillones.

—Me voy a duchar antes de la cena —fue la neutral respuesta.

Esme miró a Carlisle: no había luz alguna iluminando su rostro.

La preocupación traspasó su pecho: las ojeras oscuras debajo de los ojos de Carlisle no se habían desvanecido. La boca se le secó al comprender que era posible que su seriedad se debiera a que estaba muy preocupado por el juicio.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Carlisle cogió las manos de ella entre las suyas:

—Ven aquí.

El calor del cuerpo de su amante no disipó el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Esme.

—¿Has tenido noticias de mi hijo?

—Señor Cullen... —El mayordomo salió rápidamente del pasillo que conducía a las escaleras de la cocina—. Bienvenido a casa, señor.

—Gracias, Peasebody. —Carlisle no miró al mayordomo, pero tampoco miró a Esme—. Dígale a Cook que mantenga la cena caliente. La señora Platt y yo nos serviremos más tarde.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Por favor dígales a los empleados que pueden irse a casa, señor Peasebody —le ordenó Esme. Algo muy grave estaba pasando—. Espero que su nieta ya se sienta mejor.

—Gracias, señora Platt.

—¿El señor Tristan se encuentra bien? —preguntó intrigada, mientras Carlisle tiraba de ella para que subiera las escaleras.

—El señor Tristan está muy bien —dijo Carlisle con una voz desprovista de sentimientos—. Es un admirador tuyo.

—No. —El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Carlisle no se había mostrado así de distante desde el día en que se enteró de la muerte de Dídima Bartle—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Él me lo dijo.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, esforzándose por subir deprisa, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Ayer.

Finalmente llegaron a lo alto de la escalera.

Esme recordó brevemente la primera vez que subió aquellos escalones: cuan ajena fue a todo. A hijos. A amantes.

La alfombrilla de color azul eléctrico silenció sus pasos.

—¿Qué ha dicho hoy? —entraron en el dormitorio.

Estaba tan frío como la habitación de la casa alquilada.

Carlisle cerró la puerta.

—Hoy hemos hablado de otras cosas.

De pronto, Esme se dio cuenta de que no quería saber de qué habían hablado Carlisle y su secretario.

Puso el libro ilustrado sobre el tocador dorado.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje en la espalda?

Un aliento húmedo y cálido acarició la nuca de Esme.

—Preferiría ser yo quien te diera a ti un masaje.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso a través de la tensión.

—¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo te gustaría masajear?

—Tus labios.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa se esbozó brevemente en la boca de él.

—Tus otros labios.

Sintió el calor del aliento de Carlisle en su boca.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en nosotros cuando estás ocupado haciendo algo?

—Todo el tiempo.

Se aferró al placer que le causaba su confesión.

—¿En qué piensas?

Carlisle bajó las cejas. Al mismo tiempo, unos dedos tiraron de los botones que sujetaban el canesú de su vestido.

—Pienso en lo suave que es tu piel.

Ella llevó sus manos a los botones de su chaleco.

—Pienso en lo húmeda y caliente que estás cuando te lleno con mi semen.

Carlisle llevó sus manos a la pretina de su falda; Esme, a sus gemelos de oro.

—Pienso en el sonido de tu respiración, rápida y superficial, hasta que se te atasca en la garganta y gritas mi nombre.

Carlisle desató los lazos de su miriñaque, que cayó al suelo llevándose consigo la falda de seda. Esme dejó caer los gemelos en un bolsillo del chaleco y la emprendió con los tirantes.

—Pienso en nuestro hogar, cerrándose alrededor de mi cuerpo con más fuerza que una mano, hasta que todo en el mundo se convierte en ti.

Carlisle desató sus enaguas. Esme parpadeó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Pienso en ti acostada en medio de la oscuridad con el camisón doblado alrededor de tu cintura, y quiero llorar.

—Pero los abogados no lloran —dijo ella con un tono de voz irregular.

Los pololos se deslizaron por sus caderas, de modo que ya sólo el corsé cubría su cuerpo.

—No —dijo él en tono apagado—, los abogados no lloran.

Esme llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Por favor, no pienses en esa muchacha que yacía sola y perdida en la oscuridad. Ya no soy esa chica, Carlisle.

Unas manos implacables sostuvieron su cara.

—Pero de eso trata este juicio, ¿o acaso no es así, Esme?

Ella desabrochó un botón... dos... tres botones, con su mirada fija en la abertura cada vez más grande de la lana negra, en lugar de en la verdad que se revelaba ante sus ojos.

—Sí, de eso se trata.

Del derecho de una mujer a decir que no: a un esposo, a un hijo.

Los implacables dedos la obligaron a levantar la cabeza hasta que tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos.

—El abogado de Charles se puso hoy en contacto conmigo.

Esme metió sus manos en la ropa interior de él. Se aferró a su cuerpo, en lugar de al miedo que crecía dentro de ella.

—¿Es un buen abogado?

—Sí.

Lágrimas resbaladizas humedecían el glande en forma de ciruela, que palpitaba igual que un corazón.

—¿Quién es?

—Edward Masen.

El calor del sexo de Carlisle quemó de repente sus helados dedos. Esme abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió de ella palabra alguna. Se lamió los labios para humedecerlos.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Ya no es el fiscal de la Corona.

Esme lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo?

La voz de él era tan desapasionada como su mirada.

—Renunció después del juicio.

Esme pensaba que Dídima Bartle se había ahorcado debido a la culpa que sentía. O para ponerle fin a la sífilis que la consumía todos los días. Sólo en aquel momento pensó que Dídima Bartle pudo haberse ahorcado por la vergüenza que le producía el hecho de haberse visto obligada a mostrar en público todas sus miserias.

Liberó a Carlisle de los suaves calzoncillos de lana. Era la lana más suave que jamás hubiera tocado.

—¿Tienes miedo, Carlisle?

—Sí.

Limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo de que si pierdo vuelvas a convertirte en esa mujer sola y desprotegida que yace en la oscuridad...

Esme levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos; luego, llevó el dedo a su boca para saborear la esencia del cuerpo de Carlisle. Bajo el fuerte sabor salado, sintió la acidez del miedo.

—Entonces no podemos perder, ¿verdad?


	65. Capítulo 64

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

_No__ lo sabe, verdad? —le preguntó Edward Masen con una mirada que despedía chispas de ira._

_Un telón del color de la hierba doncella cubría el banco._

_Carlisle salió de la mesa de los abogados. Su toga de seda se había adherido a la lana de sus pantalones._

—_Sé exactamente cómo me llaman._

—_Pero ¿sabe usted por qué?_

Carlisle se despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Y de repente supo por qué.

Las nalgas de Esme acogían cómodamente su ingle. Tres campanadas sordas provenientes de Westminster rasgaron la noche. Cada campanada era seguida del eco de un tañido distante: eran las tres de la mañana.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a vainilla mezclado con almizcle. La cercanía de Esme mantenía a raya sus emociones, emociones con las que tarde o temprano tendría que vérselas. Pero no en aquel momento. Aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que había debido saber desde siempre.

—Esme —susurró, deslizando su mano sobre la redondez de sus caderas y metiéndose en la uve cerrada que formaban sus muslos calentados por el sueño.

Ella movió las nalgas; su pene reaccionó enseguida. Los dedos de Carlisle se abrieron camino entre su húmedo vello púbico y encontraron un montículo de carne. A diferencia del suyo, el cuerpo de ella estaba blando.

—Hum...

Él frotó su dedo corazón alrededor de su carne dormida con cortos movimientos circulares, con la intención deliberada de despertarla.

—Humm...

Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Carlisle al oír que su adormilada protesta se convertía en un gemido de placer.

—Date la vuelta, Esme.

Carlisle la ayudó, apoyándose en su codo para que ella pudiera meterse en la concavidad que formaba su cuerpo. Se acurrucó contra él, suave, cálida y frágil.

Le apartó el pelo —rojo vivo amortiguado por la noche— de la cara. Hacía siete meses él no sabía que el lóbulo de la oreja de una mujer era tan suave como su clítoris, ni que la parte interior del cuello de una mujer era tan cálido como el pliegue del muslo.

Bajó una mano lentamente por el cuerpo de ella, pasando primero por un suave pecho —su pezón se puso duro de forma automática—; luego por su estómago —redondeado para acomodarse a la palma de la mano de su amante—, y por último se metió en el espacio que dejaban sus piernas al moverse.

El acogedor calor del cuerpo de ella le oprimió el corazón. Las palabras luchaban por salir de su pecho, pero él nunca las había dicho.

Sacando sus dedos del refugio que conformaba el hogar de ambos, él untó la esencia que los impregnaba en su suave mejilla, y al llegar a sus labios, le ofreció su dedo.

Ella no había degustado su sabor en la ducha. Sus labios accedieron entonces a abrirse. Lamió la yema de su dedo con una sensualidad que los jurados condenarían. O quizá no. Tal vez reconociesen la existencia de un derecho moral que reemplazaría la moralidad.

Inclinándose, él olió el perfume de la unión de ambos. De modo certero, encontró una piel suave. Su pasión sabía igual que olía: a especias y almizcle. Lamió la humedad que quedó en la mejilla de ella.

La respiración de Esme se aceleró en medio de la noche.

Lentamente, él lamió un camino hacia sus labios. Estaban húmedos de la esencia de ambos. Fuera del contorno de sus labios, se encontraba el adormilado sabor a vainilla de Esme.

Unas manos cálidas rodearon las orejas de Carlisle. Él sintió su calor en todo su cuerpo.

—No te muevas —le susurró él. Cogiendo sus manos, las metió debajo de las cálidas mantas. La oscuridad ocultaba sus ojos—. Esto es para ti.

Y para él.

Necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba saborearla.

Necesitaba aceptar el pasado.

Debajo de las mantas reinaba una oscuridad más profunda que la de la noche aunque, a diferencia de la noche, allí había calor. Carlisle se alojó entre sus muslos suaves y generosos, que los hombros de él abrieron poco a poco hasta que no existió más que Esme.

—Carlisle —él metió sus manos debajo de las nalgas de ella, levantando sus caderas. Esme se puso ligeramente tensa. Su voz penetró la calidez y el peso de las mantas protectoras—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Las palabras se negaban a salir. Acercándola más a él, y levantando aún más sus caderas, encontró su clítoris, que ya estaba completamente despierto.

Y saboreó su dureza, el pequeño glande que los hombres ignoraban. Saboreó su suavidad, el pequeño prepucio que los hombres no conocían.

La lamió y saboreó hasta que sus caderas se levantaron con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de las manos de él, y él pudo sentir el dolor que ella había sufrido al estar casada con un hombre que le había dado hijos, pero que le había negado su cuerpo. Sólo sus propios dedos le habían dado placer.

Carlisle le dio a Esme sus dedos para aliviar el dolor de su soledad.

Los muslos de ella se pusieron tensos. Su clítoris se sacudió.

Había un ritmo particular en el placer de una mujer. Apretaba y retrocedía... apretaba y retrocedía... apretaba y retrocedía.

Cuando sacó sus dedos del cepo en que se había convertido la vagina de Esme, metió su lengua hasta que las contracciones menguaron poco a poco y unos dedos delicados se enredaron en el pelo de Carlisle.

Él sintió el húmedo calor de la pasión de ambos y supo que no podía juzgar a su esposa.

Carlisle se acostó, apoyando la cabeza en el muslo de Esme; y el aliento de él adormeció su clítoris hasta que Esme se relajó por completo. Lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, él salió de la cama.

La cara de Esme era una pálida mancha rodeada de sombras.

Él había obligado a una mujer a vivir en la oscuridad. No permitiría que esta mujer sufriera a causa de sus errores.

Levantó del suelo las ropas que Esme le había quitado antes y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido. La luz eléctrica lo encandiló momentáneamente.

Miró fijamente al hombre desnudo en el espejo: las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos de color avellana, las canas que brillaban en su pelo despeinado, y vio al hombre que Esme veía: no era el mismo hombre al que su esposa solía ver sentado en la mesa del desayuno.

Se lavó y se vistió rápidamente.

El remordimiento se adueñó de él. Esme se despertaría sola. Así como su esposa solía despertarse sola.

Apagó la luz y abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de baño. Esme suspiró dormida. El oscuro montículo de mantas se movió y luego volvió a quedarse quieto.

Carlisle abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró al salir tratando de no hacer ruido. En el estudio que aún no había utilizado, encontró una pluma estilográfica y papel. Dejó una nota en el recibidor.

Anduvo por las calles durante un tiempo tan largo que le parecieron horas, antes de encontrar un coche. Su aliento formó una nube fría y plateada cuando le indicó al cochero la dirección a la que se dirigía.

El eco distante del Big Ben marcó el paso de la media hora. Hombres y mujeres, miembros de la clase obrera, surcaban la oscuridad matutina: las faldas eran más amplias que los pantalones y los hombros de ambos sexos se encontraban inclinados mientras avanzaban laboriosamente hacia sus trabajos o salían de los mismos.

El coche se detuvo con una sacudida. El cascabeleo de los arneses y el crujido de la madera resonó en medio de la madrugada. Carlisle permaneció sentado durante varios segundos mirando fijamente la oscura hilera de ventanas. No había luz alguna iluminando la puerta.

Salió del coche.

—Son tres chelines, señor —dijo el cochero, con la boca cubierta por una bufanda de lana.

—Le daré cinco libras si me espera —dijo Carlisle en tono apagado. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría—. Dé una vuelta a la manzana si necesita ejercitar el caballo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

Una franja de color rosado bordeaba la oscuridad, el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Carlisle levantó una aldaba de bronce. Fueron necesarios seis golpes en la puerta para que una voz somnolienta traspasara la madera. Carlisle levantó la aldaba por séptima vez.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Carlisle miró sin piedad alguna al mayordomo, quien había tenido que salir a abrir la puerta sin ningún tipo de formalidad ni uniforme. Tenía su pelo canoso de punta y llevaba una camisa de dormir a rayas y unos pantalones que se había puesto apresuradamente

—Edward Masen.

—Está durmiendo, como todos los hombres decentes de esta ciudad —gruñó el mayordomo.

Carlisle nunca había afirmado ser un hombre decente.

—Despiértelo.

El mayordomo frunció el ceño.

—Regrese cuando los hombres temerosos de Dios ya se hayan levantado para empezar a trabajar.

Carlisle le tendió su tarjeta.

—El señor Masen me recibirá.

—El señor Masen me despedirá sin previo aviso si lo despierto a esta hora —dijo el mayordomo, tomando la tarjeta a regañadientes.

—El señor Masen lo despedirá sin previo aviso si no lo despierta —respondió Carlisle en un tono de voz monótono.

Poniéndose derecho, el mayordomo miró la tarjeta entornando los ojos.

—Entre, señor Cullen.

Los criados eran los primeros en enterarse, pensó Carlisle con ironía. Y los esposos eran siempre los últimos.

—Tenga la amabilidad de esperar aquí, señor.

—Muy bien.

La verdad había esperado ya mucho tiempo; podía esperar unos minutos más. La casa de Edward Masen era muy parecida a la suya: suelos de mármol, una araña de gas, una escalera amplia.

El mayordomo regresó con su dignidad intacta, aunque no se pudiese decir lo mismo de su uniforme.

—¿Quiere usted que le cuelgue el abrigo, señor?

—No es necesario.

—Tenga la bondad de seguirme, por favor.

Carlisle siguió al mayordomo a un estudio de estilo muy masculino.

—¿Querría usted tomar algo, señor?

Carlisle le echó un vistazo a la licorera.

—No, gracias.

El mayordomo cerró la puerta al salir.

Carlisle se preguntó qué secretos se ocultarían en los cajones del abogado.

Cruzando una desgastada alfombrilla oriental, sirvió dos copas de coñac.

—¿Por fin ha llegado a sus oídos lo que todo el mundo sabe, Cullen?

Carlisle levantó las dos copas y se volvió.

—No.

Edward Masen, que llevaba una bata de terciopelo azul que dejaba ver sus piernas desnudas, cogió la copa que le ofrecía Carlisle.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

—Por las cortinas del color de la hierba doncella.

Masen levantó su copa a manera de brindis.

—Y sólo ha tardado usted dos años en descubrirlo.

—¿Por qué no me pidió ella el divorcio?

La manga de la bata de terciopelo azul de Masen, como la toga de un abogado, se replegó en su brazo en el momento en que él lo alzó. Su nuez de Adán se sacudió de arriba abajo al beber el coñac.

Edward Masen tenía menos vello que Carlisle. En los brazos. En las piernas. Reflejos rojos y dorados se vislumbraron debajo de su axila.

La manga de terciopelo azul volvió a caer sobre su mano. Sus ojos del color de la hierba doncella apresaron la mirada expectante de Carlisle.

—¿Se lo habría usted concedido?

Carlisle levantó su copa. El coñac Napoleón era estupendo.

Unos ojos de color verde claro brillaron en el fondo del líquido ámbar. La verdad se hinchó en su pecho.

Después de beber un trago, bajó la copa.

—No lo sé.

—Respuesta digna de un consejero de la Reina —se burló Masen.

—Pero me gustaría pensar que se lo habría concedido —dijo Carlisle sin alterarse.

—¿Qué pasaría si Esme Platt no fuese viuda, Cullen? —Masen recorrió un semicírculo alrededor de Carlisle—. ¿Le pediría usted al marido que le concediera el divorcio?

—Éste es un juego inútil, Masen.

—Yo la amaba —estas palabras resonaron en el estudio—. Pero fue a usted a quien le dieron las condolencias. Yo lloro su muerte cada minuto que pasa. ¿Recuerda usted siquiera de qué color eran sus ojos?

Durante un intenso minuto, Carlisle no pudo recordarlo.

—Grises —dijo finalmente—. Tenía los ojos grises.

—¡Bravo, querido amigo! —Masen bebió un trago de coñac—. ¡Bravo!

—¿Ella lo amaba? —preguntó Carlisle. La esperanza revoloteó en torno a él.

—¿La amaba usted? —preguntó Masen con desdén.

—No —no quería mentir—. No la amaba.

—¿Ama usted a Esme Platt?

Sería condenado tanto si respondía como si no lo hacía.

—No sé qué es el amor. —Carlisle miró fijamente los ojos del color de verde esmeralda cargados de ira—. Pero si amar es sentir que uno moriría sin la persona amada, entonces sí, amo a Esme Platt.

—El problema, Cullen, es que uno no muere. Uno sigue viviendo todos los días con el dolor.

Carlisle conocía a Esme a través de cada uno de los tendones de su cuerpo. Su olor. Su sabor. El sonido de su respiración.

—Hábleme acerca de —mi esposa, quiso decir. Pero ella sólo había sido su esposa de nombre. El hombre que se encontraba frente a él había llevado el anillo de su cuerpo—... Hábleme acerca de Rosalie.

Masen resopló, como si presintiera que había alguna trampa.

Carlisle quiso ver al amante de su esposa, pero sólo veía a un hombre. Edward Masen sufría. Como sufriría Carlisle si perdiera a Esme.

—Yo represento a Charles Platt —dijo Masen de repente con frialdad.

—No estoy aquí en calidad de abogado de Esme —dijo Carlisle—. No hay nada ilegal en mi visita.

Una verdad a medias: no estaba allí en calidad de abogado; se encontraba allí en calidad de hombre.

—¿Qué quiere usted saber acerca de su esposa, señor consejero? —preguntó Masen con amargura—. ¿Quiere usted saber si le gustaba mi polla más que la suya?

Carlisle hizo caso omiso de la amargura de aquel hombre.

—Quiero saber si encontró la felicidad en usted.

—Sí —dijo Masen—. Ella era feliz cuando estaba conmigo.

Carlisle recordó su sonrisa cuando se casaron, la sonrisa formal de la debutante. Ella no gritó cuando él la desvirgó; simplemente permaneció con las piernas abiertas mientras se mantenía alejada de él.

—¿Le dio usted placer? —preguntó Carlisle.

Pasaron varios segundos.

Masen apartó la mirada de Carlisle y se quedó mirando fijamente su copa de coñac.

—¿Acaso eso tiene alguna importancia?

—Sí.

El antiguo fiscal alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no se lo di.

En medio del silencio, se oyeron los lejanos sonidos de personas moviéndose en otras habitaciones de la casa: los criados empezaban a levantarse.

Carlisle pensó en Esme. ¿Se habría despertado ya? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que él se había marchado?

Le había ordenado al mayordomo que la dejara dormir y que le dijera que se había ido temprano al bufete.

—Sí —la voz de Masen atrajo la atención de Carlisle—. Le di placer.

Carlisle sintió un profundo alivio.

—Me alegra.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Masen bruscamente.

—Porque ninguna mujer debe tener que vivir con la imagen de sí misma acostada en medio de la oscuridad con un camisón doblado alrededor de su cintura.

El dolor desfiguró la cara de Masen. Carlisle vio la pena con la que vivía a diario el antiguo fiscal de la Corona.

El más joven de los dos hombres apartó la mirada.

—Vi a Esme Platt en el museo.

Carlisle lo miró.

—No mencionó haberse encontrado con usted.

—No nos encontramos. Ella estaba mirando por debajo de la jirafa.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la desilusión de Esme cuando salió de debajo del dinosaurio.

—Es asexuada —dijo él con toda seguridad.

—Como puede testificarlo todo niño que haya visitado el museo —dijo Masen con sequedad.

—Pero no las niñas —dijo Carlisle.

El sonido metálico de hierro chocando con hierro atravesó el suelo: la cocinera preparaba la cocina para el desayuno.

—No ha citado usted a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres —dijo Masen repentinamente.

Estaban pisando un terreno muy peligroso.

—No —dijo Carlisle.

Ambos sabían que él no había presentado citación alguna.

Carlisle interrogaría a los testigos que Masen llamaría al estrado. Así como Masen interrogaría a Esme.

—Los asuntos familiares son muy delicados —respondió Masen con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

Un cristal tintineó al tocar la madera, en el momento en que Masen puso sobre la mesa la licorera de coñac.

Carlisle no pudo decir más que:

—Sí.

—Si decidiera usted presentar una citación —Masen se enderezó, manteniéndose de espaldas a Carlisle—, ¿a quién citaría?


	66. Capítulo 65

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 65**

Señor Tristan —cogiendo ligeramente la mano del secretario, Esme saltó al bordillo de la acera desde el escalón de hierro—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—Ya le dije cuando llamé que la estaría esperando, señora Platt.

—Sí, es verdad. Sólo quería mantener una conversación intrascendente.

—El señor Cullen dice que es usted muy hábil en la pista de patinaje —sus dedos firmes cogieron la mano cerrada de ella y la llevaron a la parte interior de su codo—. Mucho más que él.

Una sonrisa se heló en los labios de Esme: una luz parpadeante salía a raudales del Palacio de Justicia. Parecía la sonrisa de una lámpara hecha con una calabaza hueca.

—Míreme, señora Platt. —Esme se sobresaltó—. No mire en torno suyo. Concéntrese en lo que le estoy diciendo.

Ella se obligó a levantar la vista.

—Lo siento.

—El señor Cullen la instruirá sobre todo lo relacionado con el protocolo de un juicio.

—¿Qué dice el protocolo acerca de una mujer que regurgita su comida en el regazo del juez?

Una sonrisa iluminó los ojos marrones del secretario.

—No estará usted tan cerca del juez para devolver sobre él, señora.

—Tengo miedo, señor Tristan.

El solo hecho de que le hablara de esto al secretario de Carlisle era prueba de su miedo.

—El juicio no es esta tarde, señora Platt —el brazo de él apretó su mano para tranquilizarla—. Concéntrese sólo en lo que va a pasar hoy.

Era fácil para el secretario decir eso, pues no era él quien tendría que sentarse frente a todo Londres y ser interrogado por un hombre que había mostrado un evidente desprecio por la sexualidad de una mujer. No era él quien tendría que enfrentarse a su hijo en la sala de un tribunal. Y, ¿para qué?

Esme tomó medidas drásticas contra la histeria que empezaba a adueñarse de ella. Nunca en su vida había sido una mujer histérica, y ya era demasiado mayor para empezar a serlo.

—El señor Cullen mostró una gran habilidad en la pista de patinaje —dijo sin alterarse, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños del secretario, en lugar del Palacio de Justicia en el que estaban entrando—. Creo que toda la ropa que las mujeres nos ponemos nos ayuda a mantener el equilibrio.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

—Creo que está siendo usted muy modesta, señora Platt.

—Tal vez. El señor Cullen y yo echamos una carrera.

—¿Quién ganó?

No había suficiente oxígeno en el oscuro corredor. La sola idea de que en la sala del tribunal pudiera pasar lo mismo al día siguiente aceleró su respiración.

Esme clavó sus dedos en el brazo del secretario.

—¿Hace falta que me lo pregunte, señor?

Una risita cálida y masculina vibró en la espalda de Esme.

Ella parpadeó. Eleazar Tristan se estaba riendo. La risa transformó al cortés secretario en un hombre encantador.

El secretario extendió el brazo para abrir la puerta de caoba; con la risa aún brillando en sus ojos, le confió:

—El señor Cullen me dijo que usted nació sobre ruedas.

El pánico que se había apoderado de Esme se atenuó. Indudablemente, nada terrible podría suceder si un hombre se reía.

—¿Usted sabe patinar, señor Tristan?

La puerta se abrió; el secretario se puso derecho.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Esme, intrigada, se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Le importaría darme una lección un día de éstos?

—Será un honor para mí.

No había nadie en el bufete privado. Esme trató de contener la desilusión.

—¿Dónde está el señor Cullen?

—Enseguida estará con usted —un aliento cálido acarició la mejilla de Esme—. ¿Me da su abrigo?

—Sí. —Esme se quitó los guantes rápidamente y luego empezó a desabrochar los botones del abrigo—. Gracias.

El abrigo de gamuza se deslizó por sus hombros.

Esme recordó la última vez que estuvo en aquel despacho y el secretario cogió su abrigo, y se vio obligada a contener un estremecimiento de aprensión.

—¿Por qué no lo espera en la sala de conferencias? —preguntó él con la voz ligeramente apagada.

—¡Ah! —El miedo borbotaba dentro de ella, pero ya se sentía capaz de controlarlo—. Sí, por supuesto.

El secretario colgó su abrigo en el perchero de latón.

—Gracias, señor Tristan, por evitar que me diera un ataque de histeria —dijo ella con sincera gratitud.

El secretario se volvió con una expresión solemne en la mirada.

—Siempre fije la atención en algo, señora Platt.

—Sí —Esme intentó desterrar de su mente la imagen de un hombre con peluca gris, patillas hirsutas y ojos de color verde esmeralda—, gracias.

—Encontrará té en la sala de conferencias.

Esme se detuvo en el cuarto de baño para mirarse el pelo en el espejo. Unos ojos de color avellana le devolvieron la mirada.

«Pienso en nuestro hogar, cerrándose alrededor de mi cuerpo con más fuerza que una mano, hasta que todo en el mundo se convierte en ti».

Unas voces apagadas se oían detrás de la puerta cerrada de la sala de conferencias, y Esme se detuvo con aire vacilante. Si la sala estuviera ocupada, sin ninguna duda el secretario se lo habría dicho.

Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta.

Cuatro cabezas se volvieron hacia ella: tres mujeres y un hombre. Todos tenían el pelo del color del trigo y los ojos del color del chocolate.


	67. Capítulo 66

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**Capítulo 66**

Se oyó un distante sonido metálico a través del ladrillo y la madera.

Erik se sentía como un extranjero: un hombre en un mundo de mujeres.

La ornamentada puerta de estilo georgiano se abrió enseguida. Unos ojos azules enmarcados por unos tirabuzones dorados lo observaron abiertamente.

Un penoso rubor subió a su cara.

—Me gustaría ver a la señorita Randall, por favor.

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos. La incredulidad dio paso a la risa.

Erik se puso tenso de vergüenza.

—¡Señorita Alders! —esa exclamación detuvo la infantil carcajada—. Le hemos dicho que no debe usted abrir la puerta.

—Henley no estaba aquí, señorita Werrimen. —La adolescente volvió la cabeza, de tal forma que Erik se quedó mirando el delicado lóbulo de su oreja—. ¡Imagínese que la señorita Randall tiene visita!

Este anuncio se convirtió en un nuevo ataque de risa.

El enfado se abrió camino a través de la vergüenza de Erik.

—¡Suba a su cuarto de inmediato, señorita! —ordenó la tajante voz femenina—. ¡Y de esto ni una palabra a nadie! Tengo pensado denunciarla a la señora Beasley.

Ira y vergüenza tiñeron las orejas de la chica. Sin decir una palabra más, se fue corriendo de allí.

Enseguida, la gran puerta esmaltada se abrió por completo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Enfrentarse a la mujer de pelo negro y cara ancha y atractiva fue mil veces más penoso que hacerle frente a la chiquilla mimada que no tenía propósito más noble que amargarle la vida a los demás. Erik sujetó el cuaderno de bocetos contra su pecho y clavó su mirada en las puntas de sus zapatos negros de charol.

—Quisiera ver a la señorita Randall, por favor.

—No acostumbramos recibir visitas por la tarde, ¿señor...?

—Yorkie, señora. —Erik levantó la cabeza brevemente y estuvo a punto de ahogarse de vergüenza—. Erik Yorkie.

—Ya veo. —La tajante voz se suavizó—. ¿La señorita Randall lo está esperando?

—No, señora. —Su determinación le dio fuerzas—. La señorita Randall puede recibir visitas, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. —La mujer vaciló durante varios minutos. Entretanto, Erik se preguntaba cómo podría convencerla de que le permitiera entrar: no era muy hábil con las palabras—. Sígame, por favor, señor.

Entró agradecido en la Academia para Mujeres de la señora Beasley.

En alguna época debió de ser una casa estupenda, pensó el arquitecto que había en él, echándole una detenida mirada al techo abovedado y a la larga escalera de mármol.

—Entre aquí, por favor —dijo la mujer, mientras abría una puerta—. Iré a buscar a la señorita Randall.

—Gracias —dijo Erik, esbozando una rápida sonrisa.

Las mujeres a veces eran amables con Erik, pero él nunca había podido adivinar sus motivos. Era alto y desgarbado, de ninguna manera la clase de hombre que solía gustarle al sexo femenino.

Caminó nervioso de un lado a otro de la pequeña antesala. Pinturas al óleo de todos los tamaños abarrotaban las paredes, como si la habitación fuese una galería en miniatura.

Las puras líneas de color no tardaron en absorber toda su atención.

—Señor Yorkie. —Mary Randall sacó a Erik del mundo de la pintura. Se quedó paralizada en la entrada, como si no supiera si entrar o salir—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

El enfado que le habían producido las carcajadas de la chica hizo estremecer su cuerpo de nuevo. Mary Randall tenía una delicada estructura ósea y un tono de piel que no era muy frecuente. Ella no se ponía «lívida», palabra sin sentido que agrupaba miles de matices distintos; más bien, se ponía del color de una berenjena bañada por el sol.

—Recibí la citación —dijo Erik, bajando la vista para mirar, no sus pies, sino los de la maestra de matemáticas. Ella llevaba unos zapatos sólidos y resistentes, que no le hacían justicia a sus estrechos pies—. Y pensé en usted.

—Yo también recibí la citación. —Los sólidos zapatos se movieron arrastrándose. El peso del cuerpo de ella descansó de forma alterna en un pie y luego en el otro—. ¿Por qué pensó en mí?

Si él sólo pudiera poner en palabras lo que veía en su mente.

—La señora Platt dijo que algún día podría captar un momento especial, como... —vaciló brevemente. Tragó saliva y prosiguió—... como el del grabado que compré en la librería Aquiles. Cuando recibí la citación pensé que tenía una oportunidad de captar un momento así —dijo vacilante y entonces, antes de perder el valor, soltó abruptamente—. Señorita Randall, ¿me haría usted el honor de posar para mí?

El silencio, intercalado con un lejano murmullo de voces, llenó la pequeña habitación.

—¿Es una broma, señor Yorkie?

Él dejó de lado el poco complicado análisis de formas y colores, y alzó la vista. El dolor y la ira tiñeron los ojos de Mary Randall: un matiz rojizo se superpuso al gris. Pero no había sido intención de Erik causar dolor ni ira.

—Yo me tomo el arte muy en serio, señorita Randall.

—Entonces no entiendo qué quiere usted captar en mí.

Él dibujaba todas las semanas a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, pero siempre volvía a Mary Randall.

—Hay mucha pasión en usted, señorita Randall. —Erik buscaba las palabras que pudieran comunicar sus sentimientos—. Quisiera captar esa pasión.

La piel de ella se puso tan blanca como la cera.

—No puedo posar aquí.

—Tengo un taller.

La vibración de una carcajada recorrió el techo.

Durante un fugaz segundo, él pensó que ella lo echaría de aquel lugar. En cambio, dijo:

—Iré a buscar mi abrigo.

—Y el objeto que compró, señorita Randall. —Por primera vez en su vida, Erik no tuvo que obligarse a sostener la mirada de una mujer—. Por favor, traiga el objeto que compró.

El blanco de la cara de Mary Randall se convirtió en un gratificante color berenjena. Ella se escabulló de la entrada.

Erik estudió las pinturas en su ausencia: eran curiosamente grises y monótonas.

—¿Nos vamos, señor Yorkie?

Erik se volvió rápidamente. Mary Randall se había puesto una capa y un sombrero negros. Su rostro era una delicada gama de colores. De repente, él dejó de sentirse torpe y desgarbado.

La niebla hendía la noche.

—¿Su taller se encuentra lejos de aquí?

—No muy lejos. —Un ómnibus se detuvo frente a la acera. Tres mujeres y un hombre se bajaron de la parte trasera del vehículo—. Podemos coger el ómnibus aquí.

Erik sacó las monedas necesarias para el viaje y pagó mientras Mary Randall se sentaba. Erik se sentó junto a ella y se quedó mirando fijamente la sombra que rodeaba su nuca. En contra de lo que la gente pensaba, no había negro en una sombra; sólo pigmentos de color: azul pizarra, matices de violeta, ocre oscuro.

—¿Le preocupa el juicio, señor Yorkie?

—Sí —dijo él simplemente.

Los pigmentos de color se fundieron en los ojos escrutadores de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué puede impedir que los hombres se conviertan en monstruos cuando la ley lo hace tan terriblemente fácil?

—¿Está usted de acuerdo en que la señora Platt lleve a su hijo a juicio?

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Mary Randall miró por la ventanilla.

—Perderé mi trabajo.

Él recordó el placer que se reflejó en el rostro de ella al escuchar a la banda de música tocar en el Crystal Palace.

—¿De verdad le gustaría llevar ropa de lana el resto de su vida?

Erik miró a Mary a los ojos en el reflejo del cristal. Bajo el ala de su sombrero, sus ojos estaban llenos de azul, violeta y ocre oscuro, la misma sombra que rodeaba su cuello.

El viaje, tal y como él se lo había prometido, fue corto. Los dedos de Erik temblaron —él no supo si de emoción o de miedo— al abrir la puerta de su pequeño taller. Una vez dentro, se apresuró a encender las lámparas de gas y a hacer fuego en la oxidada chimenea de hierro.

Cuando se volvió se percató de que Mary Randall, pequeña y frágil, lo estaba observando.

—¿Cómo quiere usted que pose, señor Yorkie?

Erik cogió resueltamente su cuaderno de bocetos.

—Creo que usted sabe cómo quiero que pose.

Empezó a dibujarla mientras ella se quitaba la capa, agachando la cabeza en señal de vulnerabilidad. La dibujó mientras ella se desabotonaba el canesú, ocultando su rostro. La dibujó mientras se desabrochaba el corsé, con la mirada desafiante.

Erik dibujó rápidos bocetos hasta que ella quedó completamente desnuda frente a él. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, extasiado con la mezcla de luz y sombra, de carne blanda y duro hueso.

—Es usted muy guapa, señorita Randall.

Ella apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver su propia belleza.

—¿Quiere usted que yo le indique en qué posición debe ponerse?

Ella era maleable bajo sus dedos, su piel era cálida y suave. Erik hizo que se sentara en el borde de un escabel, de tal forma que sólo el extremo de sus nalgas tocara el cálido terciopelo.

—¿Dónde está su consolador?

La cara de ella se puso del mismo maravilloso tono de color berenjena que teñía sus delicados senos en forma de campana y sus delgadas caderas.

—En mi bolso.

Erik sacó el confortador de viudas y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Tendrá usted alguna dificultad para meterlo?

Las pestañas que protegían sus ojos eran de color siena crudo.

—No.

El se inclinó hacia atrás mientras ella abría sus muslos. Mary olía a lavanda fresca, como la que vendían en las calles antes de que las frágiles flores se marchitaran y murieran.

La redonda cabeza del falo desapareció de vista poco a poco. Espontáneamente, Erik extendió la mano para abrir con todo cuidado los labios del color de la berenjena bañada por el sol que ocultaban la boca de su sexo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, una virgen que no había conocido las caricias de un hombre posaba en un momento de descubrimiento de sí misma.

Él apartó la vista del brillante círculo de carne que rodeaba el cuero negro y miró la cara echada hacia atrás en señal de doloroso placer. Mechones de pelo caían sobre sus pestañas de color siena crudo y bajaban hasta su cuello.

Erik reunió los lápices, más suaves que el carbón, un pequeño plato de aguarrás y su cuaderno de notas.


	68. Capítulo 67

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 67**

Esme apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento de cuero. La luz de la lámpara de gas del techo le hizo cerrar los párpados.

Una puerta se abrió, y un ruidito seco resonó en la sala de conferencias.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, señora Platt?

Esme apretó los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas.

—Carlisle me ha traído a mis hijos, señor Tristan.

—Sí. —El eco de las voces de sus hijos llenaba la habitación—. Pensó que ellos la harían sentirse más a gusto.

—Debe de ser muy tarde.

—Son las nueve menos cuarto.

Carlisle había trabajado en la redacción del alegato de conclusiones del juicio de Dídima Bartle hasta las diez de la noche. ¿Habían estado el secretario y él trabajando en el alegato mientras Esme charlaba con sus hijos?

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó.

—La está esperando.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se las secó rápidamente y se levantó de la silla.

Pero Carlisle no estaba en la habitación que se encontraba fuera de la sala de conferencias.

—Por aquí, señora Platt —dijo el secretario, abriendo la puerta.

No se dirigieron hacia la luz del fondo del corredor.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Esme con un nudo en el estómago.

—Por aquí —repitió el secretario. El taconeo de sus zapatos indicaba con claridad el camino.

Esme no tenía más alternativa que seguirlo. Tuvo la curiosa sensación de recorrer un camino que ya no era suyo, que pertenecía a todos los hombres y mujeres que habían caminado por aquel pasillo antes que ella. Hombres que habían quedado en libertad. Mujeres que habían sido ahorcadas...

Súbitamente, el secretario abrió una puerta más pequeña que la que conducía al despacho privado de Carlisle. La tensión le oprimió el estómago al reconocer aquel lugar: se encontraba en la sala del tribunal.

Carlisle estaba sentado en una mesa de roble. Una peluca gris le cubría el pelo y una toga negra le envolvía el cuerpo. Estaba escribiendo con toda calma. Al verlo, algo inquietó a Esme, y de improviso comprendió qué era: Carlisle se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, en el lugar que había ocupado el fiscal de la Corona durante el juicio de Mary Bartle.

Él alzó la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos de color avellana se clavaron en los de ella.

—Gracias, señor Tristan, eso es todo por el momento.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen.

—Bienvenida a mi guarida, Esme —dijo Carlisle.

Esme no supo si lo estaba diciendo en broma o completamente en serio.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo, mientras se levantaba.

La orden hizo que ella se detuviera en el momento en el que daba un paso. Respirando demasiado rápido, cerró la puerta antes de entrar en la sala del tribunal.

Le echó una mirada nerviosa a la tribuna. Hombres y mujeres habían abucheado y aplaudido a la vez la decisión del jurado. Las mujeres y los hombres se habían inclinado hacia adelante para ver mejor la aflicción de Dídima Bartle.

El suave deslizamiento de una tela de seda atrajo la atención de Esme. Carlisle salió de la mesa de roble y le extendió una mano.

Unos pasos resonaron en medio del silencio. Ella avanzó hacia él. El calor de sus manos le era familiar. Enseguida, el nudo de su estómago se aflojó hasta recuperar casi por completo su estado normal.

—Ésta es la mesa de los abogados —dijo Carlisle, señalándole la mesa—. Masen se sentará en aquel extremo.

—En el lugar en que tú te sentabas —dijo ella con un tono de voz irregular.

—Sí —la miró de manera escrutadora—. En el lugar en que yo me sentaba cuando era el abogado defensor de Dídima Bartle.

Soltando la mano de él por miedo a hacer algo completamente inaceptable, como llorar o, peor aún, gritar, Esme caminó en torno a la enorme tribuna de roble que ocupaban los miembros del jurado. Luego, subió y se sentó en una silla de madera acolchada.

Carlisle se veía distinto desde la tribuna del jurado. ¿Y por qué no habría de ser así?, pensó. Los veredictos que habían emitido todos los jurados del pasado impregnaban la brillante madera, poniendo un peso sobre los hombros de todos aquellos que se sentaban en la tribuna.

—Gracias por traer a mis hijos a Londres. —Esme luchaba desesperadamente por recobrar una noción de normalidad—. Has sido muy amable.

—Ellos te quieren, Esme —dijo él quedamente.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Timothy piensa trabajar su propia tierra.

—Él también está empezando una nueva vida —observó Carlisle.

—Sí.

Sus dos hijos menores apoyaban sus acciones incondicionalmente. Los dos mayores tenían sus reservas: un familiar no demandaba a otro, decían.

Esme había sentido la ausencia de Charles en lo más profundo de su ser.

La voz de Carlisle interrumpió sus reflexiones.

—Baja de ahí.

Bajó a regañadientes: era mucho más agradable juzgar que ser juzgado.

Los dedos largos y elegantes de Carlisle se extendieron hacia ella.

—Yo soy el hombre que ha tocado, saboreado y sondado cada parte de tu cuerpo, Esme: la peluca y la toga no cambian nada.

—Lo sé. —Esme cogió su mano—. Es sólo que... tú... tengo miedo.

—Y yo voy a remediar eso.

—Hazlo, por favor —dijo ella fervorosamente.

Los labios de él esbozaron una sonrisa.

—¿Ves el telón que está detrás de ti?

Esme, que se encontraba entre el telón y la tribuna del jurado, se volvió.

—Sí.

Carlisle subió unos pocos y estrechos escalones y abrió la cortina.

—Después de usted, señora.

Con las rodillas temblando, Esme logró subir las escaleras sin contratiempo. Un corto pasillo conducía a otra puerta. Esme la abrió tímidamente. Y de repente se encontró en el estrado.

Quiso retroceder, pero Carlisle la obligó a seguir adelante.

—Mañana, Esme, cuando estés en este lugar, quiero que me mires a la cara.

Esme intentó contener el vértigo que empezaba a sentir.

—El señor Tristan me dijo hace un rato que debía fijar la atención en algo.

—Sí, tiene razón. Cuando yo te interrogue, fija la atención en mí, y en nada más. Yo te guiaré con mis preguntas. Sólo escucha mi voz.

Ella se lamió los labios. El aire de la sala del tribunal parecía estar inexplicablemente seco.

—Cuando te conocí, olías a caramelo.

—Masen acababa de presentar su alegato. Yo no tenía que preocuparme por la posibilidad de interrogar a un testigo con la boca llena de caramelos.

Pero al día siguiente, Carlisle abriría el juicio con sus palabras. Y luego interrogaría a Esme. O quizá no.

—¿El señor Masen presentará su alegato después de ti?

—No. —La esperanza de que le concedieran un tiempo de gracia murió enseguida—. El señor Masen te interrogará inmediatamente después de que yo lo haga.

—¿Debo fijar mi atención en él?

Pero Carlisle no le respondió. En cambio, hizo que se alejara de la barandilla de roble y la condujo a la estructura semejante a un escritorio en la que se sentaría el juez.

—Éste es el asiento del juez —dijo, dejándose caer en una enorme silla de cuero—. Él decide qué preguntas pueden hacerse, y cuáles no.

Esme miró a Carlisle horrorizada.

—No puedes sentarte en esa silla.

Carlisle tiró de ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ahí se sienta el juez.

—Y ahora soy yo quien se sienta aquí. —Esme perdió el equilibrio—. Y tú también.

Ella cayó sobre su regazo. Una protesta empezó a surgir de su garganta.

—Carlisle...

—Nuestro hogar, Esme.

Era ridículo pensar en el decoro en medio de aquel enorme escenario.

—Mi casa siempre está abierta para ti.

Unos dedos cálidos se deslizaron por los muslos cubiertos de seda de Esme y encontraron la abertura de sus pololos.

Automáticamente, ella abrió las piernas para él mientras la tribuna los miraba. Un calor familiar abrió su cuerpo: Carlisle, el abogado; Carlisle, el hombre.

—Tú nunca has sido un abogado para mí, Carlisle. —Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Esme. Apretó con su mano un duro muslo—. Siempre has sido un hombre.

Pero entonces era su abogado.

—Mi esperma te mantiene lubricada ahora.

—Sí.

Él empezó a mover sus dedos con cuidado, mientras su muñeca presionaba contra el clítoris.

—¿Esto te duele?

Ella apretó su vagina para resistirse a los suaves empujones de su mano. No creía que estuviera bien sentir excitación sexual en la sala de un tribunal.

—No.

—¿Te excita?

Empezó a respirar cada vez más hondo.

—Sabes que sí.

—El tribunal también puede ser excitante, Esme.

—No —susurró ella, apretando sus piernas. Demasiado tarde.

—No mires la tribuna. —Los suaves movimientos de los dedos de Carlisle no le daban tregua—. Mira el banquillo. El banquillo es tu dominio, Esme.

Esme miró hacia el banquillo.

—Siente el poder que crece dentro de ti. —Los músculos internos de ella adoptaron su ritmo, apretando cuando él se retiraba, abriendo cuando él empujaba—. En este tribunal, Esme, tú dominas. Yo estoy aquí por ti. Los miembros del jurado están aquí por ti. Ellos quieren sentir la excitación, Esme. Te mirarán esperando que tú se la des. Y tú tienes el poder de dársela.

Esme miró fijamente la tribuna del jurado y sintió el calor propulsor de Carlisle subir a su pecho.

—Pero ellos tienen el poder de juzgar.

—¿Lo tienen, Esme?

De improviso, el cuerpo de ella quedó vacío. Respiró hondo.

—Siéntate. —Carlisle tiró de ella—. Es aquí donde te sentarás mañana.

Donde Masen la vería. Como ellos habían visto a Dídima Bartle.

Las piernas de Esme cedieron, y se sentó.

—Mira hacia abajo. —Carlisle se sentó junto a ella. Su cadera y su hombro frotaban el cuerpo de ella—. Mira siempre a los jurados.

Esme miró la tribuna vacía. Se la imaginó ocupada por doce hombres, todos mirándola fijamente.

—Cuando yo esté presentando mi alegato, observa sus caras. —Esme se concentró en el calor palpitante que era Carlisle. La excitación que él había producido en ella de alguna manera avivó su agudeza mental—. La manera en que se sientan, la manera en que se mueven. Ellos no permanecen inmóviles cuando están en esa tribuna. Se mueven constantemente: las manos, los brazos, las piernas, las cabezas. Sabrás cuándo están en mi poder. La sensación crecerá, como un orgasmo.

Sintió como si un orgasmo estuviera creciendo dentro de ella en aquel momento.

Carlisle se puso de pie, sujetándole el codo con una mano para hacer que se levantara con él. Esme tropezó.

El dolor de la frustración sexual combatía con la ansiedad que le producía el inminente juicio.

Salieron por la puerta esmaltada de blanco del estrado, caminaron por el corto pasillo, atravesaron el telón de terciopelo de color oscuro y bajaron la pequeña escalera. Carlisle subió a la tribuna del jurado y se sentó en una de las sillas de delante. Esme lo siguió.

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza. Su pelo dorado asomaba por la parte de atrás de la peluca gris. Se desabrochó los pantalones.

Esme miró fijamente la bulbosa cabeza de su pene y las venas azules que entrecruzaban la gruesa carne.

No necesitó la invitación de su mano extendida.

Un aire frío invadió la parte de atrás de sus piernas... las esferas de sus nalgas. Se sentó sobre el regazo de Carlisle y se mordió los labios al sentir la penetrante carne que la llenaba más que unos dedos.

Aquel era el hogar de ambos, y no había jurado o tribunal que pudiera quitárselo.

Un dedo resbaladizo encontró su clítoris.

Esme se sobresaltó. Comprendió vagamente que él había humedecido su dedo con su propia lubricación.

—Mira el estrado, Esme.

Ella miró hacia arriba de manera involuntaria, estirando el cuello para ver mejor.

—Los jurados sabrán si mientes. —Su dedo se deslizaba lentamente por la punta del clítoris, el glande parecido al de su pene—. No mientas.

Esme miró fijamente el estrado donde se encontraría al día siguiente.

—Los jurados no son más que hombres que quieren sentir —le susurró Carlisle, trazando perezosamente un círculo con su dedo mientras ella disfrutaba del latido del corazón de él—. Como yo estoy sintiendo. Como tú estás sintiendo. No les importa qué sienten, con tal de sentir algo.

Esme agarró con las dos manos el frío roble que la encerraba en la tribuna del jurado.

—Háblales, Esme, así como me hablas a mí. —Su dedo recorría lentamente el lado izquierdo de su clítoris, que le ardía tanto como el interior de su cuerpo—. Cuéntales tu vida: tus alegrías, tus penas, el amor que sientes por tus hijos.

Ella apretó los dientes. Era inconcebible que tuviera un orgasmo en la tribuna misma en la que los jurados la juzgarían.

—Hazles sentir tu pasión, Esme. —La presión que rodeaba su estómago desapareció. Enseguida, volvió a sentirla en sus pechos—. Hazles reír como te reíste tú cuando el dinosaurio lanzó agua. —Unos dedos firmes y calientes masajeaban sus senos al mismo ritmo que el pulsante cuerpo de ella—. Hazles llorar como lo hiciste cuando yo te estreché entre mis brazos en la sala de baño.

Una risa le cosquilleó el pecho. Las lágrimas le apretaron la garganta.

—Dales una porción de tu vida, Esme —dijo Carlisle por encima del calor que la quemaba como un hierro candente—, y ellos te amarán como yo.


	69. Capítulo 68

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 68**

Caballeros —Carlisle miró fijamente a los doce hombres que se encontraban en la tribuna donde hacía apenas doce horas él había eyaculado dentro de Esme—, nosotros los ingleses apreciamos la libertad mucho más que cualquier otro bien. Ella es el fundamento de nuestra ley. La razón por la que hoy estamos aquí es nuestro amor por la libertad, y una mujer que comparte ese amor que sentimos —deliberadamente, dirigió la atención de los miembros del jurado hacia Esme—. Permítanme presentarles a la señora Esme Platt.

Ella llevaba la misma ropa que aquel día en que Carlisle la vio por primera vez: un abrigo de terciopelo a cuadros verdes, una falda a juego y una blusa de seda también de color verde.

Era guapa. Era abiertamente femenina. Era su vida.

Carlisle debía hacer que ella fuera tan importante para los jurados como lo era para él.

—Mírenla con atención, señores —los exhortó Carlisle—. Miren su ropa. Miren su pelo. Miren su cara.

Los doce hombres observaron a Esme de hito en hito. Esme respondió a su concienzudo escrutinio con un cortés movimiento de cabeza.

Los jurados dos, cinco, seis, ocho y diez quedaron cautivados. Los jurados uno, tres y nueve quedaron desconcertados. Los demás la miraban con interés.

Una sonrisa de aflicción se dibujó en los labios de Carlisle. Era Esme misma quien ganaría o perdería aquel caso.

Carlisle nunca había sentido, como en aquella oportunidad, que no era él quien dominaba la situación.

—Les digo que miren con atención su ropa y su pelo —dijo él—, porque la ley nos da a los hombres, en calidad de cabezas de nuestras familias, un derecho: si no nos gusta el pelo de una mujer, ya sea nuestra esposa, nuestra madre u otra cualquiera que se encuentre bajo nuestra responsabilidad, podemos firmar una orden de reclusión por demencia para que la internen en un manicomio. Si no nos gusta la ropa de una mujer, también podemos firmar una orden de reclusión por demencia.

Los jurados uno, tres, cuatro y nueve se recostaron en sus sillas sin dar crédito a lo que oían.

—Esto les parece absurdo —dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a los cuatro jurados, hombres jóvenes que tenían esposas e hijos—. Y así debe ser. Un hombre responsable no firma una orden para que encierren a una mujer simplemente porque no le gusta la manera como se peina o el color de su ropa —mirándole disimuladamente, Carlisle alcanzó a entrever la ira de Charles Platt. Esme permanecía aparentemente tranquila, pero Carlisle podía sentir el profundo dolor que la hería como el aguijón de un escorpión—. No obstante, señores, eso es lo que le pasó a Esme Platt. Su hijo, Charles Matthew Platt, firmó una orden de reclusión por demencia. A él no le gusta su pelo ni su ropa, de modo que firmó la orden para hacer que la recluyeran en un manicomio donde los médicos le recomendaran peinarse y vestirse de una manera que a él le pareciera más conveniente.

»Nuestro distinguido abogado de la defensa —Carlisle era plenamente consciente de la presencia de Edward Masen, el hombre que había sido el amante de su esposa y que entonces se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de los abogados— les dirá que no fue ni el pelo ni la ropa de la señora Platt lo que llevó al señor Platt a firmar la orden de detención por demencia. Les dirá que lo hizo a causa de la compañía con la que ella andaba. O a lo mejor les dirá que lo hizo porque, tres meses después de la muerte de su marido, la señora Platt decidió venir a Londres. O tal vez el señor Masen les diga que el hijo de la señora Platt firmó la orden porque ella tiene cuarenta y nueve años y ya no puede tener hijos.

Edward Masen le había hecho el favor a Carlisle de citar a los testigos que Esme no quiso que él citase. Podían haber sido sus testigos, y ahora lo serían del antiguo fiscal. Masen quería ganar aquel caso fuera como fuese. Pues bien, él no pensaba darse por vencido; lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por Esme, hasta el último aliento.

—Independientemente de por qué su hijo firmó la orden de detención por demencia —prosiguió tras una pausa— ya fuese porque no le gustaba su pelo... o porque no le gustaba su ropa... o la compañía con la que andaba... o la manera en la que ella lloraba la muerte de su esposo... o porque Esme Platt ha sufrido los «cambios» inevitables en toda mujer, el hecho sigue siendo que él firmó la orden. Charles Platt, como cabeza de su familia, tiene la seria responsabilidad de proteger a su madre y, sin embargo, la ha traicionado de una manera que ha afectado profundamente la vida de ella.

»El propósito de este juicio, como su señoría ya se lo hará saber, es determinar si Esme Platt debe ser liberada de la tutela de su hijo.

»He dicho que Charles Platt firmó una orden para recluir a su madre en un manicomio. Pero esta vista no es para discutir qué es la locura, señores. Es para defender la libertad, bien que los ingleses amamos por encima de todos los demás. Charles Platt le ha quitado la libertad a su madre.

»Les suplico, en nombre de Esme Platt —Carlisle clavó su mirada en cada uno de los doce hombres—, que se la devuelvan.

Lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en el pecho, Carlisle se dejó caer en la dura madera.

El hecho de evocar intencionalmente el principio de la libertad inglesa era una espada de doble filo: los hombres se libraban la mayoría de las veces del castigo que merecían por maltratar a las mujeres, y no eran privados de su libertad.

El secretario del condado llamó al testigo del demandante.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, Carlisle vio a Esme subir al estrado.

Un sentimiento se retorció dentro de él. Carlisle supo que era orgullo.

Esme sabía cuál era el precio que debía pagar si perdía. Y sin embargo, seguía luchando.

—Señora Platt —él proyectó su voz suavemente—, ¿quiere usted a sus hijos?

—Los quiero mucho.

Esme habló con una voz clara pero forzada, que no expresaba su amor por ellos.

Desilusionados, los jurados dos, cinco, seis, ocho y diez se movieron en sus asientos. La mujer, que vestía de manera llamativa y que movió con gracia la cabeza cuando la escrutaron, respondió como lo habría hecho cualquier mujer.

Carlisle le preguntó:

—¿Quiere usted a su hijo, Charles Platt?

—Claro que lo quiero —su voz se hizo más calurosa. Cerró los ojos brevemente—. Cuando nació, conté sus dedos del pie y de la mano, y lloré por el regalo que me había dado mi esposo. —Esme abrió los ojos; estaban luminosos bajo la luz de la lámpara de gas que mostraba hasta la más mínima expresión de su cara—. La familia en la que nací no era muy expresiva. Querer a Charles y ser correspondida por él era el sentimiento más maravilloso que jamás había experimentado.

Carlisle dejó que el amor que ella obviamente sentía por su hijo se extendiera al jurado antes de preguntar:

—Los médicos del manicomio entraron en su casa. De no haber sido por sus criados, se la habrían llevado a rastras, literalmente, a un hospital para locos. ¿Qué sintió usted, señora Platt?

La madera crujió.

Los jurados se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus sillas. El público también se inclinó hacia adelante en sus bancos.

Edward Masen se inclinó hacia adelante en el banco de los abogados, con la pluma preparada.

—No entendía —su labio inferior se puso a temblar, luego se calmó—... Me estaba preparando para salir de casa... quería visitar Kew Gardens, pues no conozco los jardines. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. El señor Denton, mi mayordomo, abrió. Dos mujeres pasaron prácticamente por encima de él y me agarraron de los brazos —Carlisle se sintió tan horrorizado como ella lo había estado al ser violentada de aquella manera—. Al principio estaba demasiado sorprendida para sentir miedo. Un hombre agitó un papel frente a la cara del señor Denton y dijo que tenía una orden. Pensé que me estaban deteniendo. No sabía que una orden judicial podía autorizar que se llevaran a rastras a una mujer a un manicomio.

—Cuando descubrió usted que su hijo había firmado los papeles para que esas personas la llevaran al manicomio, ¿qué sintió? —preguntó Carlisle como si no hubiera sido él quien le había dado la noticia.

—No sé si hay palabras para describir lo que sentí —ella inclinó la cabeza durante un largo segundo antes de volver a alzarla lentamente—. Creo que habría sido menos doloroso si mi hijo me hubiera dado una puñalada en el corazón, porque entonces el dolor habría terminado. No hice más que recordar lo pequeñito que era de bebé. Lo confiado que era de niño. Solía subirse a las sillas y gritaba: «¡Cógeme, mamá!». Cuando lo cogía, él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía, y luego lograba soltarse de mis manos para hacerlo de nuevo. Y yo volvía a cogerlo. Lo hacía cada vez que él me lo pedía, porque lo quería mucho. Me encantaba su risa y su confianza. Cuando descubrí que mi hijo había firmado una orden para hacer que me encerraran en un manicomio, sentí como si yo me hubiese subido a una silla y hubiera saltado, sólo para ver cómo él me volvía la espalda.

Ella no le había descrito el dolor que sentía. Las palabras que acababa de decir le partieron el corazón.

Pero él no podía protegerla como un hombre. Carlisle se obligó a desconectar sus sentimientos.

—Se casó con Charles Platt padre a los quince años; él tenía cuarenta en aquel entonces. ¿Lo amaba usted?

Carlisle se estremeció al ver el afecto que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella.

—David era un hombre muy dulce. No creo que lo amara cuando nos casamos. —Carlisle se puso tenso al ver que los jurados tres, nueve y doce se enderezaron solemnemente en sus asientos—. No estoy segura de que una chica de quince años sea capaz de amar. Yo era una niña, y él quería tener hijos. Me sentí muy honrada de que él me eligiera para darle una familia, pero sólo comprendí el significado del amor cuando di a luz a mi primer hijo. Charles lloró cuando estrechó al pequeño Charles entre sus brazos. No sabía que los hombres lloraban de felicidad. Llegué a querer mucho a mi esposo. Ese sentimiento creció con los años. De modo que la respuesta es sí, sí amaba a mi esposo.

Ella había hablado de su amor y de su sufrimiento; ya era hora de que hablara de su felicidad.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo al bloc de notas que tenía frente a él.

—¿Fue usted feliz en Kerring, Sussex, señora Platt?

—Sí.

—Pero usted vino a Londres después de la muerte de su esposo. ¿Por qué?

—Por los dinosaurios.

Una risa estalló en la tribuna.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Por los dinosaurios, señora Platt?

—Cuando Charles murió, una parte de mí murió también. Le había consagrado toda mi vida a mi esposo, a mis hijos y a mis nietos; pero de repente mi marido estaba muerto, y yo no sabía cómo responder ante mi familia. Mi esposo siempre había cuidado de mí, pero él ya no estaba allí. Vine a Londres a buscar... dinosaurios.

—¿Los encontró usted?

La luz que iluminó su rostro estuvo a punto de deslumbrar a Carlisle. Él le había dicho que le diera una porción de su vida a los jurados. Esme le dio a cada uno de ellos una porción. Los hizo sonreír cuando les habló acerca de su descubrimiento de la electricidad. Los hizo reír cuando les habló acerca del dinosaurio que le escupió.

Hizo que la miraran como una persona, y no como una mujer.

Carlisle había logrado todo lo que quería con ella como testigo.

—Gracias, señora Platt —dijo cuando ella terminó de hablar—. No tengo más preguntas, su señoría.

Había un hombre dibujando en la sala, como era costumbre. Al día siguiente, todo Londres conocería la cara de Esme.

—Señora Platt —Edward Masen atrajo la atención de Carlisle—, usted ha demandado a su hijo para pedir su emancipación. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Esme, sinceramente confundida.

—¿Por qué ha demandado a su hijo? Nuestro distinguido amigo, el señor Cullen, afirma que la afectó profundamente el hecho de que Charles Platt firmara una orden de reclusión por demencia. Pero la realidad es, señora Platt, que usted no ha ido a ningún manicomio. Entonces, ¿qué la afectó tan profundamente?

Carlisle esperó con gran tensión la respuesta de Esme.

—Cuando una madre tiene un hijo, señor Masen, se crea un lazo entre los dos —dijo ella lentamente—. La madre amamanta a ese hijo, incluso cuando ella está demasiado cansada para comer. Lo cuida cuando está enfermo, aunque ella también se sienta mal. El hijo confía en su madre, pero ella también confía en él. Yo tuve que esconderme como una criminal durante siete días. No pude quedarme en mi propia casa. No pude andar por las calles, por temor a que me detuvieran. Aún no puedo regresar a mi casa por temor a que Charles firme otra orden para hacer que me recluyan. Le aseguro, señor, que el miedo tiene un efecto profundo en una persona. Quiero a mi hijo, pero ya no puedo confiar en él para que se ocupe de mi bienestar.

—Usted fue a visitar a su hijo cuando se estaba «escondiendo» de los médicos del manicomio, ¿no es verdad señora Platt?

—Sí

—Él pudo haber llamado a las autoridades para hacer que la llevaran al manicomio, ¿no es así?

Esme estaba visiblemente confundida.

—Supongo que eso es cierto.

—Pero no lo hizo.

Esme se repuso.

—Pero pudo haberlo hecho.

—¿De modo que está usted manchando su buen nombre, y el de su familia, simplemente por algo que pudo haber pasado?

—¡Protesto, su señoría! —interrumpió Carlisle con frialdad—. Está muy claro que la señora Platt corría el grave riesgo de perder su libertad.

—Permitiré la pregunta, señor Cullen. —El juez se reclinó en su silla, la silla en la que Carlisle había excitado a Esme—. Responda la pregunta, señora Platt.

—Fui a visitar a mi hijo con la esperanza... con la esperanza de que hubiera un error. Mi hijo me aseguró que él había firmado la orden. Porque me quería, dijo. Dijo que el médico volvería a convertirme en la mujer que yo era antes de que mi marido muriera.

—Entonces reconoce usted que su hijo tiene un motivo para temer por su estado mental.

—No reconozco tal cosa, señor —respondió Esme enseguida.

—¿Dijo Charles Platt que él firmaría otra orden de detención por demencia? —preguntó Edward Masen.

—Mi hijo dijo que yo estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

—Responda simplemente sí o no, por favor, señora Platt. —Edward Masen estaba intentando aturdirla intencionadamente—. ¿Dijo Charles Platt que él firmaría otra orden, o insinuó de alguna manera que haría algún otro acto que atentara contra su libertad?

—Dijo que le había jurado a su padre que cuidaría...

—Su señoría —Edward Masen interrumpió la respuesta de Esme—, indíquele por favor a la señora Platt que responda a la pregunta.

—Responda a la pregunta, señora Platt —ordenó el juez.

Esme dirigió su mirada hacia Carlisle. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un leve movimiento.

—No, señor —dijo Esme con un tono de voz forzado.

—Entonces, le pregunto de nuevo, señora Platt, ¿por qué ha demandado a su hijo?

—Su señoría —dijo Carlisle con mordacidad—, el abogado está...

—Retiro la pregunta, su señoría —dijo Edward Masen—. No tengo más preguntas para la señora Platt.

—Puede usted ocupar su lugar, señora Platt. Se levanta la sesión. —El golpe de la madera contra la madera rebotó en la sala del tribunal—. Volveremos a reunimos después de comer.


	70. Capítulo 69

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 69**

Señora Platt —una mano cálida estrechó los dedos fríos y entumecidos de Esme—, venga conmigo. Tengo comida para usted en el bufete del señor Cullen.

—Ah —Esme soltó lentamente al abogado, a quien agarraba como si fuese una cuerda de salvamento. No recordaba haber tocado la madera—. No creo que nos haya ido muy bien, señor Tristan.

—Usted ha estado muy bien, señora Platt —un calor reconfortante rodeó su codo izquierdo—. Venga conmigo.

Unas sombras se contorsionaban en el oscuro corredor.

Esme se preguntó si Eva, al morder la manzana prohibida, no habría descubierto más que un corazón podrido lleno de gusanos.

Unos dedos cálidos rodearon su codo derecho. Sobresaltada, Esme alzó la vista y vio a Carlisle. Él no la miraba a la cara.

Los dos hombres la condujeron en silencio al ya familiar despacho.

—La comida está servida en la sala de conferencias —dijo Eleazar Tristan en tono apagado, y luego desapareció a través del arco.

Las lágrimas empañaban los ojos de Esme.

—Lo siento.

Tras tirar su toga y su peluca en la silla de cuero negro, Carlisle la atrajo hacia él.

—Has estado espléndida.

—¿Por qué he demandado a mi hijo, Carlisle?

—Esme —la mejilla de él se sentía muy suave contra la suya—, Masen está haciendo su trabajo. Y es muy bueno en lo que hace. Hará cualquier cosa para cambiar la opinión de los jurados. Tu hijo le paga para que haga exactamente eso. Pero los jurados están bajo tu dominio. ¿No lo sentiste?

Esme recordó las risitas que oyó debajo de ella.

—Dijiste que debía fijar toda mi atención en ti.

Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Nos ha ido mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

El nudo de miedo que se había formado en el estómago de ella se apretó aún más.

—Eso quiere decir que no esperabas mucho.

Unos labios cálidos acariciaron su sien.

—No te desanimes.

Esme alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

Una luz iluminaba el rostro de Carlisle.

—Vamos a ponerte cómoda.

Ella sintió frío, y echó de menos su abrigo de terciopelo.

—Mis hijos están en la tribuna, Carlisle.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que le pida al señor Tristan que los saque de la sala del tribunal? —preguntó él.

—No —Esme ya había hablado—, gracias.

Unos dedos cálidos le alzaron la barbilla.

—Confía en mí, Esme.

—Yo confiaba en mi hijo.

Una ardiente humedad cubrió los labios de ella. El calor de la lengua de Carlisle alejó el frío que llenaba su cuerpo.

Carlisle retrocedió ligeramente. La expresión de sus ojos, bajo su pelo oscurecido por el sudor, era solemne. Su aliento estaba casi tan caliente como su lengua.

—Yo no soy tu hijo, Esme.

—No —rodeó el cuello de Carlisle con sus brazos y atrajo su boca hacia ella de nuevo—; por supuesto que no lo eres.

El íntimo calor que llenaba la boca de ella se alejó lentamente.

—Es usted una mujer de carácter inconstante, señora Platt.

Esme parpadeó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

—El señor Tristan me dijo que le pediste que te diera una lección de patinaje.

Una risita reacia se abrió camino por entre los apretados músculos de la garganta de ella.

—Jamás habría esperado que el señor Tristan fuese uno de esos hombres a los que les gusta el cotilleo.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Pero tiene otras cualidades a su favor. Vamos a comer con él, ¿quieres?

Esme deseó de todo corazón no haber comido el bocadillo y la sopa que Eleazar Tristan le había llevado.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener las náuseas cuando Edward Masen presentó su alegato:

—Mi distinguido colega dijo que la demencia no es el asunto en cuestión aquí, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con estas palabras. El estado mental de Esme Platt es fundamental para este juicio. Charles Platt, un hijo que quiere mucho a su madre, preocupado por ella, vino a visitarla a Londres y descubrió que ella no era la misma mujer que se había marchado de Kerring, Sussex, hacía un mes y medio. El señor Cullen dijo que un hombre responsable no envía a su madre a un manicomio sólo porque no le gusta la manera como se peina o la ropa que se pone, y en efecto, un hombre responsable no haría tal cosa, pero Charles Platt no estaba actuando de manera irresponsable cuando firmó una orden de reclusión por demencia contra Esme Platt.

»La señora Platt abandonó a su familia tres meses después de la muerte de su marido. Yo les pregunto, señores: ¿qué harían ustedes si su supuestamente apesadumbrada madre de repente se tiñera el pelo? ¿Qué harían si su apesadumbrada madre cambiara el luto por ropa... atractiva, hay que reconocerlo, pero totalmente inadecuada, tal como el vestido que la señora Platt lleva en este momento?

»Charles Platt le prometió a su padre que cuidaría de su madre. Charles Platt debería ser elogiado, no demandado.

»El señor Cullen afirma que este juicio es acerca de la libertad de una mujer. Yo afirmo que este juicio es acerca del honor de un hombre. Charles Platt ha hecho lo que cualquier hombre honorable haría: está asumiendo la responsabilidad que tiene con su madre.

»Yo les revelaré qué clase de amistades ha hecho la señora Platt en Londres. Les aseguro, señores, que a ustedes también les preocuparía saber que su madre se está relacionando con estos hombres y mujeres.

»La señora Platt afirma que el hijo que ama le ha causado un daño irreparable, y que ella ya no puede confiar en él. Pero ¿qué pasa con el daño que la señora Platt le está haciendo a su hijo? Este juicio es una farsa, y tiene lugar sólo porque el señor Platt decidió no seguir dándole a su madre el estipendio mensual que su padre solicitó en su testamento que se le otorgara. Solicitó, señores. Si el señor Platt hubiese confiado en su esposa, entonces habría estipulado directamente que ella debía recibir los fondos, y nadie podría negárselos. Pero Charles Platt padre dejó esta responsabilidad en manos de su hijo, para que éste se asegurara de que su madre utilizara el dinero prudentemente.

»Y no ha sido así, honorables señores. Abandonó a sus hijos cuando ellos más la necesitaban. Alquiló una casa en Londres, lejos de la familia que ella dice amar. Hizo a un lado el luto apenas tres meses después de la muerte de su marido y desperdició su dinero en ropa completamente inadecuada.

»Esme Platt necesita que un hombre se haga cargo de ella, pues es evidente que ella no puede hacerse responsable de sus propias acciones. Otorgarle a la señora Platt la libertad con respecto a su hijo, sería de hecho hacerle un gran daño. Yo les ruego que rechacen de inmediato esta demanda.

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**7**

**J**

**0**

ames sintió la ausencia de Esme en medio de su sueño. Se despertó de inmediato. Un color rosa pálido avanzaba lentamente por entre las cortinas cerradas.

No había ni rastro de Esme.

Pasó su mano sobre las sábanas y descubrió que éstas estaban frías en el lugar en el que ella se había acostado junto a él.

El miedo se adueñó de él. Esme casi no había hablado después de que el tribunal levantara le sesión. Él se sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo al ver la expresión del rostro de ella en el momento en que Edward Masen presentaba sus palabras introductorias. Su dolor no se mitigó cuando se percató de que la expresión del rostro de Charles Platt era semejante a la de Esme.

Se incorporó en su cama y vio la raya de luz que salía del cuarto de baño. Tras cruzar con paso suave la gruesa alfombra, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Esme se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa cerrada del váter, mirando fijamente un libro.

Carlisle se arrodilló frente a ella, haciendo una ligera mueca al tocar el helado y duro mármol con sus rodillas desnudas.

—El señor Raoul dijo en una presentación que mucha gente no creía que los dinosaurios existieran. —Esme señaló un megalosaurio morado con su dedo índice. La sombra de sus pestañas creaba unos huecos profundos bajo sus ojos—. ¿Tú lo crees?

Carlisle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Desde luego!

Esme le había enseñado muchas cosas que él nunca había pensado poder ver.

—¿Por qué el señor Masen no dijo que yo mantengo relaciones sexuales con un hombre?

Carlisle era un hombre reservado, pero Esme necesitaba su sinceridad.

—Porque él fue el amante de mi esposa.

Esme alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿El señor Masen tuvo relaciones íntimas con tu esposa?

—Sí —contestó Carlisle.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Unos pocos días.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Él se me enfrentó en el tribunal durante el juicio de Mary Bartle —le respondió Carlisle—. Dijo que yo no ganaría «esta vez». Un día en que fui al váter en el Palacio de Justicia, él se encontraba frente al urinario. Nos había visto en el restaurante el domingo por la noche. Me preguntó si había encontrado a una mujer que fuera más entretenida que prepararme para un juicio. En lugar de responderle, yo le pregunté a la vez si él había encontrado una mujer así. Me dijo que sí, pero que ella había muerto.

Esme esperó en silencio a que él siguiera con su narración.

—Los ojos de Edward Masen son de un color inconfundible —dijo Carlisle. El pasado estaba ya muy claro para él—. Tiene los ojos del color de la hierba doncella. Soñé que estábamos juntos en el tribunal, y un telón, del mismo color de la hierba doncella que las cortinas del salón de mi esposa, cubría el banco de los abogados. Cuando me desperté, comprendí que mi esposa era la mujer de la que había hablado Edward Masen.

—Fue la mañana en que me despertaste —un tenue rubor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas—... para besar mi clítoris.

Los ojos de ella buscaron los suyos.

—¿Le planteaste la cuestión cara a cara?

—Sí.

—¿Estabas enfadado?

Carlisle dejó caer sus manos para sujetar las caderas de ella. Su suave cuerpo estaba frío.

—Puedo ser muchas cosas, Esme, pero no soy un hipócrita.

—¿Te habrías enfadado —ella vaciló—... antes?

Antes de que su esposa hubiera muerto, quiso decir ella. Antes de que él hubiera experimentado la pasión de Esme.

—No lo sé —dijo con toda sinceridad.

No sabía si le habría concedido el divorcio a su esposa. No tenía sentido interrogarse por el pasado cuando el futuro le deparaba tantas cosas.

—Cuando vi al señor Masen en el juicio de la señora Bartle, pensé que su cara me resultaba conocida, pero no sabía dónde lo había visto. Al fin lo he recordado: lo vi en el museo —Esme bajó la vista para mirar el megalosaurio morado de la revista.

—Sí, él me lo dijo.

—Creo que yo no le caigo bien.

—Él también ha mirado la jirafa.

Esme alzó la vista bruscamente.

—¿Y tú?

—Estoy seguro de que todos los niños que han estado alguna vez en el museo la han mirado disimuladamente.

—Supongo que las niñas también.

—Espero que sí —dijo Carlisle.

Esme recorrió con su dedo el muslo del monstruo lleno de púas frente al que se había puesto mientras estudiaba su sexo.

—Te amo, Carlisle.

El amor no debía hacer sufrir, pero así era.

—Sé que me amas, Esme.

—¿Crees que eso es otro síntoma de mi enfermedad?

Carlisle le quitó el libro y lo cerró con firmeza. Se levantó y lo puso junto al lavabo. Luego se inclinó y la cogió debajo de los brazos para hacer que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Sus pezones rozaron el pecho de Carlisle.

—Vamos a arreglarnos para ir al tribunal.

Las ojeras de los ojos de ella eran más oscuras que los colores que cubrían sus mejillas.

—¿Ya es demasiado tarde para detenerlo?

—¿Quieres darte por vencida?

—Odio sentarme allí.

Carlisle no podía imaginarse sentado en el banquillo, si fuera una mujer, mientras los hombres discutían acerca de su vida. La condujo a la ducha.

—Te daré algo para ayudarte a pasar el tiempo.

Carlisle podía sentir la mirada de ella mientras él desenroscaba el surtidor de roseta.

—¿Un orgasmo?

Carlisle abrió los grifos del agua.

—¿Te molesta?

—Mi casa es tu casa, Carlisle.

El agua los envolvió. El surtidor de roseta empezó a lanzar agua entre ellos.

—Y en nuestro hogar no hay dolor —dijo Carlisle.

Él enjabonó su cuerpo empapado... los suaves dedos de ella que rodeaban los suyos... sus brazos que lo estrechaban, su cuello que se arqueaba para darle acceso.

—Tus hijos te quieren, Esme.

Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos.

—Gracias por no menospreciar a mi hijo.

Carlisle frotó suavemente su mejilla contra la de ella, barba de varios días contra crema aterciopelada.

—¿Te he dicho que te admiro?

—No.

—Pues te admiro mucho. —La ayudó a darse la vuelta para que su cuerpo moldeara la espalda de ella—. Echa las nalgas hacia fuera.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo sin sentir dolor.

Carlisle se arrodilló, entrando dentro de ella tanto como le era posible. Esme se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y él se sentó a horcajadas sobre el surtidor de roseta. Rodeándola con sus brazos, avanzó lentamente hasta que el agua que salía del suelo lamió el clítoris de Esme. Ella se movió violentamente dentro de sus brazos con su primer orgasmo, y en el mundo no hubo más que aquella unión.

—Buenos días, señora Platt —el mayordomo tenía las manos detrás de su espalda—, señor Cullen. ¿Tomarán el desayuno enseguida?

—Sí, gracias, señor Peasebody.

El calor familiar de los dedos de Carlisle la siguió al comedor. Luego, una mano retiró de la mesa una silla de roble con seda acolchada.

Esme se sentó sin decir palabra. Una humeante taza de café apareció frente a ella.

Carlisle se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tiene usted ahí, Peasebody?

—Es la señora Platt, señor.

Esme se quedó paralizada con la taza a mitad de camino entre la mesa y su boca.

—¿Salgo en el periódico?

Carlisle le había advertido que eso pasaría. Ella había esperado que por una vez él estuviera equivocado.

—Sí, efectivamente, señora Platt —una inusual sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del mayordomo.

El periódico había sido doblado en una de las páginas centrales.

Al menos no había salido en primera página, pensó ella con un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras abría el periódico. Se quedó pálida al ver su retrato.

Carlisle se inclinó sobre la mesa y torció el periódico para que ambos pudieran leer el titular: «Platt contra Platt. Una mujer de Sussex en busca de dinosaurios pone pleito por su libertad».

—¡Ah! —Esme abrió los ojos como platos—. El artista fue muy amable.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Carlisle.

No parecía una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años.

—Salgo bastante bien en el retrato.

—Está usted muy bien, señora Platt —dijo el mayordomo, mirando el periódico con ojos de miope por encima del hombro de ella.

A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la amabilidad del mayordomo.

—Gracias, señor Peasebody.

Cobrando ánimo, leyó el primer párrafo:

Esme Platt, una viuda de cuarenta y nueve años de Kerring, Sussex, ha llevado a juicio a su hijo de treinta y tres años, Charles Platt, con el fin de conseguir su emancipación. El hijo firmó una orden de reclusión por demencia para que internaran a la señora Platt. Uno de los síntomas de locura que se mencionaron fue la edad de la señora. La señora Platt, quien pareció muy lúcida en el momento de prestar declaración, es representada ni más ni menos que por Carlisle Cullen, consejero de la Reina, quien representó satisfactoriamente a Mary Bartle.

El artículo se refería luego en detalle a la ley de la demencia que permitía que los hombres recluyeran a mujeres inocentes, y mencionaba a una mujer que hacía unos años había demandado con éxito a los médicos que declararon que ella estaba demente.

—Me alegra que hayan dado información acerca de la ley. —Esme apartó el periódico—. No es una buena ley.

—Esme —unos dedos cálidos tocaron sus mejillas—... el periodista te está apoyando.

—Sí —ella sintió que un fuerte calor la invadía. Le dio la vuelta al periódico—. Es el mismo diario que publicó ese detestable artículo sobre ti.

—El señor Call escribe para el _Pall Mall Gazette_ —dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad—. ¡Ah, el desayuno! Gracias, señor Peasebody.

Esme había aprendido la lección del día anterior: sólo comió una tostada.


	71. Capítulo 70

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 70**

Carlise sintió la ausencia de Esme en medio de su sueño. Se despertó de inmediato. Un color rosa pálido avanzaba lentamente por entre las cortinas cerradas.

No había ni rastro de Esme.

Pasó su mano sobre las sábanas y descubrió que éstas estaban frías en el lugar en el que ella se había acostado junto a él.

El miedo se adueñó de él. Esme casi no había hablado después de que el tribunal levantara le sesión. Él se sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo al ver la expresión del rostro de ella en el momento en que Edward Masen presentaba sus palabras introductorias. Su dolor no se mitigó cuando se percató de que la expresión del rostro de Charles Platt era semejante a la de Esme.

Se incorporó en su cama y vio la raya de luz que salía del cuarto de baño. Tras cruzar con paso suave la gruesa alfombra, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Esme se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa cerrada del váter, mirando fijamente un libro.

Carlisle se arrodilló frente a ella, haciendo una ligera mueca al tocar el helado y duro mármol con sus rodillas desnudas.

—El señor Raoul dijo en una presentación que mucha gente no creía que los dinosaurios existieran. —Esme señaló un megalosaurio morado con su dedo índice. La sombra de sus pestañas creaba unos huecos profundos bajo sus ojos—. ¿Tú lo crees?

Carlisle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Desde luego!

Esme le había enseñado muchas cosas que él nunca había pensado poder ver.

—¿Por qué el señor Masen no dijo que yo mantengo relaciones sexuales con un hombre?

Carlisle era un hombre reservado, pero Esme necesitaba su sinceridad.

—Porque él fue el amante de mi esposa.

Esme alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿El señor Masen tuvo relaciones íntimas con tu esposa?

—Sí —contestó Carlisle.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Unos pocos días.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Él se me enfrentó en el tribunal durante el juicio de Dídima Bartle —le respondió Carlisle—. Dijo que yo no ganaría «esta vez». Un día en que fui al váter en el Palacio de Justicia, él se encontraba frente al urinario. Nos había visto en el restaurante el domingo por la noche. Me preguntó si había encontrado a una mujer que fuera más entretenida que prepararme para un juicio. En lugar de responderle, yo le pregunté a la vez si él había encontrado una mujer así. Me dijo que sí, pero que ella había muerto.

Esme esperó en silencio a que él siguiera con su narración.

—Los ojos de Edward Masen son de un color inconfundible —dijo Carlisle. El pasado estaba ya muy claro para él—. Tiene los ojos del color de la hierba doncella. Soñé que estábamos juntos en el tribunal, y un telón, del mismo color de la hierba doncella que las cortinas del salón de mi esposa, cubría el banco de los abogados. Cuando me desperté, comprendí que mi esposa era la mujer de la que había hablado Edward Masen.

—Fue la mañana en que me despertaste —un tenue rubor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas—... para besar mi clítoris.

Los ojos de ella buscaron los suyos.

—¿Le planteaste la cuestión cara a cara?

—Sí.

—¿Estabas enfadado?

Carlisle dejó caer sus manos para sujetar las caderas de ella. Su suave cuerpo estaba frío.

—Puedo ser muchas cosas, Esme, pero no soy un hipócrita.

—¿Te habrías enfadado —ella vaciló—... antes?

Antes de que su esposa hubiera muerto, quiso decir ella. Antes de que él hubiera experimentado la pasión de Esme.

—No lo sé —dijo con toda sinceridad.

No sabía si le habría concedido el divorcio a su esposa. No tenía sentido interrogarse por el pasado cuando el futuro le deparaba tantas cosas.

—Cuando vi al señor Masen en el juicio de la señora Bartle, pensé que su cara me resultaba conocida, pero no sabía dónde lo había visto. Al fin lo he recordado: lo vi en el museo —Esme bajó la vista para mirar el megalosaurio morado de la revista.

—Sí, él me lo dijo.

—Creo que yo no le caigo bien.

—Él también ha mirado la jirafa.

Esme alzó la vista bruscamente.

—¿Y tú?

—Estoy seguro de que todos los niños que han estado alguna vez en el museo la han mirado disimuladamente.

—Supongo que las niñas también.

—Espero que sí —dijo Carlisle.

Esme recorrió con su dedo el muslo del monstruo lleno de púas frente al que se había puesto mientras estudiaba su sexo.

—Te amo, Carlisle.

El amor no debía hacer sufrir, pero así era.

—Sé que me amas, Esme.

—¿Crees que eso es otro síntoma de mi enfermedad?

Carlisle le quitó el libro y lo cerró con firmeza. Se levantó y lo puso junto al lavabo. Luego se inclinó y la cogió debajo de los brazos para hacer que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Sus pezones rozaron el pecho de Carlisle.

—Vamos a arreglarnos para ir al tribunal.

Las ojeras de los ojos de ella eran más oscuras que los colores que cubrían sus mejillas.

—¿Ya es demasiado tarde para detenerlo?

—¿Quieres darte por vencida?

—Odio sentarme allí.

Carlisle no podía imaginarse sentado en el banquillo, si fuera una mujer, mientras los hombres discutían acerca de su vida. La condujo a la ducha.

—Te daré algo para ayudarte a pasar el tiempo.

Carlisle podía sentir la mirada de ella mientras él desenroscaba el surtidor de roseta.

—¿Un orgasmo?

Carlisle abrió los grifos del agua.

—¿Te molesta?

—Mi casa es tu casa, Carlisle.

El agua los envolvió. El surtidor de roseta empezó a lanzar agua entre ellos.

—Y en nuestro hogar no hay dolor —dijo Carlisle.

Él enjabonó su cuerpo empapado... los suaves dedos de ella que rodeaban los suyos... sus brazos que lo estrechaban, su cuello que se arqueaba para darle acceso.

—Tus hijos te quieren, Esme.

Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos.

—Gracias por no menospreciar a mi hijo.

Carlisle frotó suavemente su mejilla contra la de ella, barba de varios días contra crema aterciopelada.

—¿Te he dicho que te admiro?

—No.

—Pues te admiro mucho. —La ayudó a darse la vuelta para que su cuerpo moldeara la espalda de ella—. Echa las nalgas hacia fuera.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo sin sentir dolor.

Carlisle se arrodilló, entrando dentro de ella tanto como le era posible. Esme se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y él se sentó a horcajadas sobre el surtidor de roseta. Rodeándola con sus brazos, avanzó lentamente hasta que el agua que salía del suelo lamió el clítoris de Esme. Ella se movió violentamente dentro de sus brazos con su primer orgasmo, y en el mundo no hubo más que aquella unión.

—Buenos días, señora Platt —el mayordomo tenía las manos detrás de su espalda—, señor Cullen. ¿Tomarán el desayuno enseguida?

—Sí, gracias, señor Peasebody.

El calor familiar de los dedos de Carlisle la siguió al comedor. Luego, una mano retiró de la mesa una silla de roble con seda acolchada.

Esme se sentó sin decir palabra. Una humeante taza de café apareció frente a ella.

Carlisle se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tiene usted ahí, Peasebody?

—Es la señora Platt, señor.

Esme se quedó paralizada con la taza a mitad de camino entre la mesa y su boca.

—¿Salgo en el periódico?

Carlisle le había advertido que eso pasaría. Ella había esperado que por una vez él estuviera equivocado.

—Sí, efectivamente, señora Platt —una inusual sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del mayordomo.

El periódico había sido doblado en una de las páginas centrales.

Al menos no había salido en primera página, pensó ella con un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras abría el periódico. Se quedó pálida al ver su retrato.

Carlisle se inclinó sobre la mesa y torció el periódico para que ambos pudieran leer el titular: «Platt contra Platt. Una mujer de Sussex en busca de dinosaurios pone pleito por su libertad».

—¡Ah! —Esme abrió los ojos como platos—. El artista fue muy amable.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Carlisle.

No parecía una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años.

—Salgo bastante bien en el retrato.

—Está usted muy bien, señora Platt —dijo el mayordomo, mirando el periódico con ojos de miope por encima del hombro de ella.

A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la amabilidad del mayordomo.

—Gracias, señor Peasebody.

Cobrando ánimo, leyó el primer párrafo:

Esme Platt, una viuda de cuarenta y nueve años de Kerring, Sussex, ha llevado a juicio a su hijo de treinta y tres años, Charles Platt, con el fin de conseguir su emancipación. El hijo firmó una orden de reclusión por demencia para que internaran a la señora Platt. Uno de los síntomas de locura que se mencionaron fue la edad de la señora. La señora Platt, quien pareció muy lúcida en el momento de prestar declaración, es representada ni más ni menos que por Carlisle Cullen, consejero de la Reina, quien representó satisfactoriamente a Dídima Bartle.

El artículo se refería luego en detalle a la ley de la demencia que permitía que los hombres recluyeran a mujeres inocentes, y mencionaba a una mujer que hacía unos años había demandado con éxito a los médicos que declararon que ella estaba demente.

—Me alegra que hayan dado información acerca de la ley. —Esme apartó el periódico—. No es una buena ley.

—Esme —unos dedos cálidos tocaron sus mejillas—... el periodista te está apoyando.

—Sí —ella sintió que un fuerte calor la invadía. Le dio la vuelta al periódico—. Es el mismo diario que publicó ese detestable artículo sobre ti.

—El señor Call escribe para el _Pall Mall Gazette_ —dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad—. ¡Ah, el desayuno! Gracias, señor Peasebody.

Esme había aprendido la lección del día anterior: sólo comió una tostada.


	72. Capítulo 71

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 71**

La tribuna estaba atestada de espectadores. Observaban todo atentamente. Hablaban en voz baja. Nunca se quedaban quietos.

«No creo que nadie pueda realmente acostumbrarse a esto».

Embry Call fue el primer miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres en ser llamado al estrado.

—Señor Call —preguntó Edward Masen—, ¿es usted miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres?

El periodista, al menos, no había necesitado que lo llevaran al estrado. Permaneció en su silla.

—Sí.

—Usted escribe para el _Pall Mall Gazette_.

—Sí.

—Escribe usted artículos que muchos consideran que no deberían publicarse.

—Muchos considerarían que nada que no sean las Sagradas Escrituras debería publicarse, señor.

Esme sintió una oleada de orgullo formarse en su estómago: a diferencia de ella, el periodista no se dejaba intimidar por Edward Masen.

—¿Qué temas se tratan en las reuniones, señor Call?

—Se tratan muchos temas. Hemos hablado del señor Darwin y de la selección natural. También hemos hablado del movimiento malthusiano.

—De modo que hablan ustedes de controles preventivos.

Se oyó un grito ahogado en la tribuna. Esme no apartó su atención del periodista.

—Sí, hemos hablado de los controles preventivos.

—¿La señora Platt tomó parte en esa discusión?

—Sí.

—Gracias, señor Call.

Fue el turno de Carlisle.

—Señor Call... Hay otras seis mujeres, además de Esme Platt, que también son miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí.

No se reflejaba en las miradas de aquellos dos hombres reconocimiento alguno, ninguna señal del estrecho lazo que Esme vio que los unió en el momento en que se abrazaron para bajar del tren.

—¿Cree usted que esas seis mujeres están locas? —preguntó Carlisle.

Los ojos de Embry Call despidieron una chispa de ironía.

—¡Protesto, su señoría! —exclamó Edward Masen.

—Retiro la pregunta, su señoría —dijo Carlisle con toda tranquilidad—. ¿Qué opinión tiene usted de la señora Platt, señor Call?

—Protesto, su señoría —objetó Edward Masen.

—Su señoría, el señor Masen ha citado a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres para desprestigiar a la señora Platt. Sin duda se les debe permitir a estas personas que hablen de los motivos que tuvieron para recibirla en su club.

—Permitiré que se responda a la pregunta, señor Cullen —dijo el juez—. Puede usted contestar, señor Call.

—Cuando me presentaron a la señora Platt me enfadé con ella porque no vi compasión alguna en su mirada. Cuando decidí plantearle la cuestión cara a cara, ella me dijo que hay personas que piensan que la edad de una mujer es una tara. Mi opinión de la señora Platt era, y sigue siendo, una mujer de muy buen corazón que haría todo lo posible para hacer que los demás se sintieran a gusto.

Esme tragó saliva. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no desapareció.

—Gracias, señor Call.

Esme vio a cada uno de los miembros del club subir al estrado.

Erik Yorkie estaba curiosamente tranquilo: se ruborizó, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada mientras los dos abogados lo interrogaban. Jessica Stanley pudo controlar su enfado. Riley Biers logró decir que se había horrorizado al enterarse de la orden de reclusión por demencia. La doctora Bree Tanner dejó sin aliento a Esme.

—Doctora Tanner —dijo Carlisle—, usted es médica.

—Sí, señor.

—Como tal, usted está autorizada para firmar una orden de reclusión por demencia, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Ha firmado usted alguna vez una orden de ese tipo?

—Sí.

—¿Con qué intención?

—Un padre quería enseñarle obediencia a su hija.

—Así que firmó usted la orden.

—Lamento profundamente haberlo hecho, señor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque firmé una orden para recluir a una chica que no estaba demente.

—Pero usted dijo que la chica era desobediente.

—Eso me dijo el padre.

—El doctor Gerandy declaró ayer que cualquier mujer que haga ostentación de autoridad, o que muestre alguna excentricidad, debería ser recluida en un manicomio. ¿Está usted de acuerdo, doctora Tanner?

—No.

—¿Porqué no?

—Según la definición del doctor Gerandy, señor, todas las personas que se encuentran en esta sala deberían ser recluidas en un manicomio.

Una carcajada estalló en la tribuna.

—Protesto, su señoría —dijo Edward Masen de modo estridente.

—Su señoría, la doctora Tanner es una doctora titulada que tiene la misma autoridad para firmar una orden de reclusión por demencia que el doctor Gerandy. ¿O se deberá acaso la protesta del señor Masen al sexo de la doctora Tanner?

—Se tendrá en cuenta la declaración de la doctora Tanner, señor Masen —dijo el juez con severidad.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Gracias, doctora Tanner, eso es todo.

Esme empezó a sentir que había alguna esperanza.

Mike Newton fue el último miembro del club en ser llamado al estrado.

Esme esperó su declaración con nerviosismo. Éste se desvaneció cuando oyó incrédula cuando él defendió con vehemencia el Club de Hombres y Mujeres, y describió a Esme Platt como una mujer de carácter.

—... la señora Margaret Platt —oyó de repente Esme por encima de los incomprensibles susurros y las miradas de aburrimiento.

Esme miró el rostro impasible de Carlisle. Y supo que él era el responsable de que su nuera tuviera que subir al estrado.

Comprobó que su suposición era correcta porque Edward Masen sólo le hizo a la mujer embarazada unas pocas y breves preguntas.

Los ojos de color avellana se clavaron en los suyos durante largos segundos antes de centrar su atención en Margaret Platt.

—Señora Platt —preguntó Carlisle amablemente—, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Sí, señor —Margaret se ruborizó—. Muy bien, gracias.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo a las notas que había garabateado a lo largo del juicio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está usted casada con Charles Platt, señora?

—Poco más de doce años. Éste será nuestro cuarto hijo.

—¿Ha tenido usted mucho contacto con Esme Platt, su suegra?

—He vivido en la misma casa que mamá Platt durante toda mi vida matrimonial, señor.

—¿La describiría usted como una madre afectuosa?

—Sí, señor.

—¿La describiría usted como una abuela afectuosa?

—Ella quiere muchísimo a sus nietos.

—¿Cómo describiría usted a Esme Platt?

—Yo describiría a mamá Platt como una persona cariñosa, señor. Como una mujer que a lo largo de los años ha sacrificado su propia felicidad para que su familia fuera feliz.

—Mire a su suegra.

La mirada de Esme se cruzó con los ojos marrones semejantes a los de una cierva de su nuera. Las ojeras que había visto bajo los ojos de la mujer embarazada habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué ve, señora Platt?

—Veo, señor, a una mujer que rebosa de buena salud y felicidad.

—¿Cree usted que Esme Platt es feliz?

—La última vez que nos fue a visitar, su cara se puso radiante de felicidad cuando habló de Londres.

—¿Se refiere usted a la visita que les hizo después de que Charles Platt firmó la orden de reclusión por demencia?

La culpa que sentía Margaret hizo que su voz temblara.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Le parece a usted que el pelo y la ropa de Esme Platt son inadecuados, señora Platt?

—No, señor —dijo Margaret con gran seriedad—. Francamente, me da mucha envidia.

—¿Le parece a usted que su aspecto es irrespetuoso para con Charles Platt padre?

—Papá Platt era un buen hombre, señor. Estuvo postrado en cama con problemas de corazón durante dos años antes de morir. Mamá Platt atendió todas sus necesidades. Aunque su partida fue triste, todos la esperábamos, y de hecho fue muy tranquila. Papá Platt murió como había vivido: rodeado de su familia.

—¿Usted siente que la señora Platt ha desatendido a su familia mientras ha estado en Londres?

—Yo quiero mucho a mamá Platt —Margaret bajó la vista para mirar sus manos, que agarraban con fuerza el oscuro roble de la barandilla—, pero a decir verdad, señor, ha sido muy agradable poder tener mi familia para mí sola durante un tiempo. Mamá Platt nunca se entrometería en nuestro matrimonio, desde luego, es la suegra más maravillosa que se pueda imaginar, pero ha dejado un legado que es muy difícil de imitar.

—¿Qué legado es ése, señora Platt?

—Mamá Platt se entregó de manera desinteresada a la familia. Yo contaba siempre con ella. Todos contábamos con ella. Pero a veces, señor, cuando dependemos excesivamente de alguien, nos hacemos menos de lo que deberíamos ser. Creo que la entrega desinteresada puede a veces llevar a comportamientos egoístas por parte de los demás. Creo que una mujer debe ser un poco egoísta, y que cuando esto pasa, cuando una mujer desinteresada de repente empieza pensar en sí misma, aquellos que están acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención pueden sentirse inseguros. Pienso que los hombres a veces hacen cosas poco razonables cuando se sienten inseguros, y no se dan cuenta de ello, pues están acostumbrados a que se les preste toda la atención —Margaret alzó la vista—. ¿Esto responde a su pregunta, señor?

—Totalmente, señora Platt. —Una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Esme al oír la amabilidad en la voz de Carlisle—. Gracias. Puede usted ahora ocupar su lugar.

Esme se quedó mirando fijamente sus manos. Su nuera había visto durante años lo que Esme apenas había comprendido recientemente: al decidir vivir para su familia, ella les había hecho mucho daño, un daño quizá irreparable. Su hijo no podía entender que ella tenía necesidades propias, porque ella nunca había satisfecho sus necesidades personales.

El legado que Esme había dejado era un legado de egoísmo.

Era culpa suya. No de su hijo.

El alegato de conclusiones de Carlisle no fue más que un distante rumor. Y fue seguido del discurso final de Edward Masen.

—Señora Platt —Esme alzó la vista para mirar a través de una nube de lágrimas. Eleazar Tristan se encontraba junto a su silla—. El juez ha convocado a los miembros del jurado. Venga a esperar en el bufete del señor Cullen.


	73. Capítulo 72 y Final

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Amantes del Escándalo" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**Capítulo 72**

Yo me ocuparé de la señora Platt ahora, señor Tristan. —Un calor familiar recorrió el brazo de Esme—. Gracias.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de su despacho.

Esme se metió ciegamente entre sus brazos.

—El señor Masen citó a Margaret porque tú se lo pediste.

Un calor húmedo le besó la oreja.

—Sí.

—Ella lo sabía.

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo sabías tú que declararía en mi favor?

—Ella dijo que tú estabas radiante.

Esme tomó aire trémulamente.

—¿Crees que tardarán en tomar una decisión?

Un aire frío reemplazó el calor que la envolvía.

—No, no creo que tarden mucho.

Carlisle alzó los brazos para quitarse la peluca.

—No te la quites —dijo Esme de manera impulsiva.

Carlisle se detuvo.

—¿Porqué?

—Me recuerda que algún día tendrás ese aspecto.

—Mientras tú seguirás teniendo tu pelo rojo brillante.

—Sí. Mi nieta mayor piensa que se ha puesto de este color con los años.

—Y así ha sido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Carlisle?

El largo alfiler que le sujetaba el sombrero salió de su pelo.

—Esperaremos en nuestro hogar, Esme.

Un pequeño fuego crepitó en la chimenea.

Ella inclinó la cabeza contra el cuero y cerró los ojos al sentir el familiar calor de unos dedos abrir su cuerpo.

—Tu peluca huele mal.

—Desde luego —dijo Carlisle, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella—. Ha estado muerta durante más de cien años.

Abriendo los ojos, Esme tocó un rizo gris.

—¿No puedes comprar una nueva?

—Le informo, señora, de que las pelucas que han pertenecido a abogados famosos son muy valiosas.

Ella observó sus pestañas cerradas y el contorno de sombra que éstas creaban.

—¿Esta peluca le perteneció a un abogado famoso?

—A mi abuelo, destituido dos veces.

Ella recorrió suavemente el oscuro abanico alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Tu abuelo era famoso?

Carlisle permaneció inmóvil para que ella pudiera explorarlo.

—Sí, muy famoso.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi familia?

Él abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Los ojos de color avellana parecían fríos.

—¿Ganemos o perdamos, Esme?

Ganar ya no le pareció importante.

—Sí.

Un líquido brilló en los ojos de él.

—Será un honor para mí conocer a tu familia.

—¿Y me presentarás a tu familia? —preguntó ella por encima del nudo de su garganta.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia la chimenea.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Lo que el señor Masen y tú habéis hecho es ilegal?

—Algunos podrían creer que lo es.

—¿Qué pasará con el señor Masen?

—Seguirá ejerciendo su profesión, igual que yo.

Pero no tendría una mujer a la que amar, como Carlisle.

El suave sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta sobresaltó a Esme. La tensión le oprimió el estómago. Ella se sujetó el sombrero con el alfiler, mientras Carlisle hablaba brevemente con su secretario.

—¿Lista, Esme?

No.

—Sí.

Ella esperó con gran tensión en el banquillo. Sus manos apretaban su bolso con fuerza. Todo su ser se centró en Carlisle y en su hijo. La expresión del rostro de Charles era de vulnerabilidad, igual que cuando era niño. La expresión del rostro de Carlisle era de impasibilidad, como ella sospechaba que siempre sería, aunque las lágrimas brillaran en sus ojos.

De repente, los ojos de color avellana que la miraban fijamente centellearon de modo triunfal.

Esme cayó en la cuenta de que no había oído el veredicto. La mirada de Carlisle le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Gritos y aplausos frenéticos estallaron en la sala del tribunal: no hubo abucheo alguno.

Esme se quedó con los ojos clavados en seis mujeres y cinco hombres: los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, situados a ambos lados de la silla de Embry Call, se encontraban en el fondo de la tribuna, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

—¿Mamá? —Esme miró a su hijo. Le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. El pequeño Charles a quien tanto le gustaban los barcos. Unos brazos cálidos la envolvieron—. Te quiero, mamá.

De improviso, un ramillete de aromas familiares la rodeó: Charles, su primogénito; Helen, su segunda hija; Prudence, la tercera; Abigail, la cuarta, y Timothy, su benjamín.

Un hombre se encontraba junto a la puerta de paneles blancos: Eleazar Tristan. El triunfo iluminaba su rostro. A su lado estaba una mujer menuda, que no se atrevía a acercarse.

Esme cayó en la cuenta de que Carlisle le había ordenado a su secretario que trajera a toda su familia.

Ella le tendió la mano a Margaret, su nuera, una mujer muy sensata e inteligente.

Unos ojos de color avellana atrajeron su mirada.

Ganaran o perdieran. Se lo había prometido a Carlisle.

Esme soltó una carcajada de pura alegría.

Ganar era mucho mejor que perder.

_FIN_

_Espero que hayais disfrutado de la lectura y os haya animado a leer más, las que hayais leído esta histori y no hayais leído Llanto de Pasión es la novela que complementa a ésta, de hecho comienza al finalizar el juicio. Gracias a todas las personas que silenciosamente estais leyendo esta historia, ahora os dejo que yo estoy leyendo "La canción de los maoríes" si habeis leído "En el país de la nube blanca" sabreis que es la continuación, si no lo habeis leído, os lo recomiendo encarecidamente, si alguien lo quiere que lo pida, ya sabeis dirección de correo electrónico. Besos y abrazos desde Galicia._


End file.
